Young Justice Heroes
by Davidscrazy234
Summary: What if you're a teenage superhero? Can you prove you're worthy of the Justice League? Ultraman, Wonder Girl, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, and Miss Martian form Young Justice as they find out whether they have what it takes to be a proven Hero. While, Ultraman meets new heroes & villains as he puts together a team of his own. Book: 1 of my YJHU series. Year: 2010.
1. The Beginning

Here you guys, the first chapter of my new series! I also upload this on Wattpad! So you guys can find me as well! It's Davidscrazy234! But without further a do. Here is how it all started!

* * *

My name is David Callahan! My life has never been normal! And it will never will be! Here lets start over and explain!

For as long as I can remember I have lived on Earth. But I'm actually from Krypton! I was just a few days old before it exploded!

My name is Dave-El and this is the Krypton story on how it exploded. The reason it exploded was because we used up all of our resources on Krypton. The Krypton core got unstable making causing it to exploded.

But before it exploded my father, Nim-El, and mother, Kalya Var-El, sent me to Earth along with my cousins Kal-El and Kara.

Me and Kal-El was suppose to be taken care of by Kara. But when Krypton exploded me and Kara got knocked off course and into the Phantom Zone.

For about 2 decades later Kara somehow got out of the Phantom Zone and went to Earth. About a 11 years later my pod somehow got out of the Phantom Zone as well. And I soon crashed into to Earth.

I'll founded by a family the "Callahan's." They also have a 1 year old daughter.

They just saw me out of my pod. I was 3 years old at the time. After they talk, they decided to keep me and be part of the family.

Growing up was hard for me. I had to hide my power from my parents. At the age be of 6 I discovered super strength when I smash a bully through an old and broken down door.

It was the day I also met my best friend Alex Winter. He was also the kid who was being bullied from the other guy.

A year later I discovered super speed when I ran fast playing baseball with dad. Over the next couple of years I discovered 2 new powers.

Which is heat vision and invulnerability. In third grade me and Alex met our other best friend Cassie Sandsmark.

You became the Three Amigos of best friends. Two years later around 10 years old dad was looking at something in the Attic.

He was acting suspicious. After he left I sneek up there and found a spaceship. Just as I saw the spaceship, dad came upstairs.

He and Mom explain to be that I'm adopted and they found me in a spaceship. At first I was a little angry then I soon realized that they did it for my own good and was going to tell me when they were ready.

So after that I told them I have super powers. They were a little shocked at first but they still accepted me and love me.

For he next 5 years, I have been a superhero for my city which is San Francisco. I also have a cool red costume that changes into civilian clothes. Along the way I made a secret base on my own.

I even found out who I am. I got a Fortress of Solitude from my Kryptonian parents. They even told me I'm related to Superman. The Fortress of Solitude is even better than Kal-El's.

I have also got to learn the rest of my powers. And how to use it really well. But my Kryptonian father, Nim-El, told me through the crystal that I don't get flight until I either turn 21 or mature enough.

While I'm being a hero I'm always serious like Batman but I'm a little more jolly.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I upload every week. Hope you guys will like it!

Davidscrazy234 OUT!


	2. Independence Day

Hey guy! Here is is the 1st chapter of Young Justice Heroes! There might be some miss spellings and what not! This is a two part chapter like the show, so stay tuned for next Friday the second part!

Also is this two part chapter Ultraman is not going to be in it much because we'll I'm not going to spoil it yet! But stay tuned till the end!

Description of the chapter: Four teenage sidekicks decide to investigate a fire at a genetic laboratory... and discover a plot to create a clone of Superman.

* * *

 **Gotham City:**  
 **July 4th, 12:00 EDT**

A father starting puting a few hotdogs and hamburgers onto a platter his daughter was holding.

They looked at the people who were now screaming and running in fright as a cold blue fog rolled in. They watched as one woman was frozen solid, along with a few other people after.

They looked up at the hill where the chaos was coming from, stunned as a few snowflakes flew down. The son got up from the table and hugged his father around the waist in fear.

Mister Freeze, with a giant freeze gun, was the one on the hill.

"Enjoying family time?" He asked sarcastically, and pointed the gun at them. His voice was low and slightly ragged with a hint of coldness. (Hahaha cold puns.)

He shot the family and they froze, even though they tried to scatter. "My family has other plans."Mister Freeze slid down from an ice ramp and looked at the people running away.

He pointed his gun at them, but a Bat-a-rang put his aim off. "Batman, I was wondering-" A child-like cackle filled the air. It echoed eerily.

Robin, The Boy Wonder, came down from the sky and used Mister Freeze's glass dome as a jump pad, before landing a few feet away, knocking Mister Freeze down. He shot a couple more Bat-a-rangs, cracking Mister Freeze's glass dome.

 **Corey Fogelmanis as Robin**

"Oh, the Boy Wonder... The Batman sent you to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm under-whelmed." The ice man said coldly.

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here." Robin said, slightly annoyed at him.

Mister Freeze smiled faintly."Kids, always in such a rush." His gun started to fire up, but Robin was more annoyed than intimidated.

"Not talking to you..." Robin said to him annoyed.

Mister Freeze caught on, and turned around.

Batman soon jumped into the air, blocking out the sun for a split second, and easily punched through Mister Freeze's cracked glass dome.

 **Karl Urban as Batman**

* * *

 **Star City:  
July 4th, 09:01 PDT**

Icicle Jr. landed in the middle of the bridge, causing most of the cars to swivel and crash. He made a ramp behind him. A car drove up it, and landed on its side.

Other cars around it swiveled and crashed. Icicle Jr. laughed and threw his hands in the air. Two arrows impaled themselves into the ice ramp next to him, beeping.

Icicle looked at them, and a few more landed around him, one embedding in his shoulder. It blew up in his face. Literally.

He held his head for a second before looking at the doers on top of the support beams of the bridge. It was Green Arrow and Speedy. The two both took out another arrow and got ready to fire.

 **Justin Hartley as Green Arrow**

 **Colton Haynes as Speedy**

"Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." Ice boy said smiling evily as his skinny arms grew big in size. He threw a ton a sharp ice spikes at the 2 heroes.

"Juniors doing this for attention?" Speedy said, as they let loose arrows that destroyed two spikes.

The two moved out of the way as the other spikes hit the beam. They ran down the suspender cable.

"I'm telling you now; This little distraction better not interfere." Speedy continued.

They jumped, as they let more arrows fly. Icicle Jr. made a shield in front of him, as two arrows pierced the middle, and exploded, causing the shield to shatter.

Icicle Jr. threw more spikes at Speedy, but the archer jumped, flipped, grabbed an arrow, aimed, and fired, all in one fluid motion.

The arrow flew through a hole in a new shield and scraped Icicle's jaw. The force made him fall to the ground, unconscious.

Speedy jumped down behind Green Arrow, who laughed as he stood in front of Junior.

"Kid had a glass jaw." Speedy was not so amused.

"Hilarious. Can we go? Today's the day."

* * *

 **Washington D.C DownTown:  
July 4th, 08:15 MTP**

Screams can be heard on the street from people as they ran for there lives.

But as they ran some of hem get frozen solid from an ice villain. That ice villain is Icicle. The father of other ice villain Icicle Jr.

Just as he was about to hurt another person a lasso was wrapped around his waist. Icicle look shock to see it. He then was thrown a couple backs back.

But as he was thrown a couple of punches was hitting him.

Soon Icicle stop being thrown and punch back. He look up in the sky just a few feet from him to see Wonder Woman.

 **Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman**

Then he smirks and starts throwing icicles at her while Wonder Woman block it.

While throwing icicles he was soon knocked out by a punch. That punch was thrown then non other than Wondergirl who was smiling doing.

 **G. Hannelius as Wondergirl**

"Come on come on. Let's get going." Wondergirl said to Wonder Woman excitedly.

"Calm down sister we still have time. Just relax it's not like we are going to miss it." Wonder Woman said reassuring Wondergirl.

"Just relax?! Are you kidding?! I can't relax because today's the day!" Wonder girl yelled excitedly.

* * *

 **Pearl Harbor:**  
 **July 4th, 06:02 HST**

Killer Frost shot another beam of ice at Aquaman, who easily jumped out of the way. He was running to her, when he was frozen solid.

 **Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost**

Aqualad jumped down in front of him, and started running towards Frost. Aquaman joined him after breaking out of the ice.

"Don't tell me you're not excited." Aquaman said. Aqualad kept running, not looking back.

 **Alan Ritchson as Aquaman**

"Right now, My King, I'm more focused on the matter at hand." Aqualad told him.

 **Lee Thompson Young as Aqualad**

The hero and partner dodged any on-coming blasts from Killer Frost.

She shot two beams at Aqualad, who jumped in the air, grabbed his water-bearers, and formed maces made of water. Glowing tattoos appeared along his body.

Killer Frost shot a blue beam, and it hit the maces, causing them to freeze.

Aqualad, not himdered at all, landed in front of her, and used the frozen maces to punch her,efficiently knocking her out, and breaking his hands out of the ice.

Aqualad put his bearers back, and Aquaman walked up beside him. He had a knowing smile.

"Well?"

Aqualad gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, I'm excited. Today's the day."

* * *

 **Central City:**  
 **July 4th, 11:03 CDT**

Flash and Kid Flash ran in circles around Captain Cold, shooting his freeze ray everywhere, but none hitting the speedsters. He shot a car, though, and a building.

"Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliché, even for Captain Cold?" Flash asked. Captain Cold ignored him, and the fact that his pride was dwindling away, in return for shooting another car.

 **Grant Gustin as The Flash**

"Come on, we don't have time for this!" Kid Flash yelled, slipping on his goggles. He ran straight at Captain Cold, getting some Frost on his shoulder as he did, but in the end taking his gun.

Captain Cold growled at him, but Flash quickly knocked him unconscious with one punch.

"Calm down, Kid." Flash said, as Kid Flash ran up beside him.

"Oh please, you'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with... Cold even! No, no way! Today is the day!" Kid Flash yelled excitedly.

 **Cameron Monaghan as Kid Flash**

* * *

 **Washington D.C.:**  
 **July 4th 14:00EDT**

Robin, Batman, Green Arrow, Speedy, Wondergirl, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Aqualad stood outside the Hall of Justice. Batman laid a hand on Robin's shoulder with a rare smile.

"Today's the day." The Dark Knight said to Robin.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow added,

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman also added.

"Aw man!" Kid Flash complained as he and his mentor came to a stop in front of the others. "I knew we'd be the last ones here!"

Wondergirl staring to laugh a little bit. Kid Flash gave her a glare for laughing.

Soon the mentors and apprentices started to walk to the hall, right in-between a ton of reporters and bystanders.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 **/WVXI2n8h2gs**

 _ **Woooaaahh! Woooaaah! Woooaaah! Woooaaah!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_  
 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_  
 _ **We have a choice,**_  
 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_  
 _ **We are one.**_  
 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_  
 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_  
 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

"Is that Batman?" A unknown man said.

"Oh, I see Flash and Flash Junior!" A unknown woman said.

"His name is Speedy duh!" Another unknown man said

"No, Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick!" A unknown man said to the last unknown man.

"Well, that makes no sense." And another unknown man said.

Green Arrow leaned forward to Speedy.

"You ready to see the inner sanctum?" He asked.

"Born ready." Speedy answered, happily.

"Glad we're all here." Aqualad said.

Kid Flash was practically spewing happiness. "Have all four sidekicks even been at the same place at the same tim-"

"Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy said defensively.

Kid Flash drew back at being rebuked. "Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little over-whelmed." His smile soon came back.

Robin turned to him, a little annoyed.

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" He said as they walked into the Hall.

"Because it's stupid that why" Wonderful told him. Robin just ignore that comment.

Soon they went inside and see statues of the founding members of the Justice League were standing tall above them in a golden glory.

Robin's eyes were wide.

"Oh, maybe that's why." He said

A door opened. Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter exited.

Phil Morris as Martian Manhunter

"Robin, Speedy, Wondergirl, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." Martian Manhunter said, and they soon entered the door as Manhunter continued. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallium, and of course, our library."

The Flash faced the teens and added. "Make yourselves at home."

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad sat in seats around the room, while Speedy remained standing. The archer narrowed his eyes at the adults.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of the six ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman told the League.

"Wait! There was only five ice villains! How can there be six?!" The Flash questioned.

Batman didn't say anything but walk up the computers. The league and the protege's follow him to the computer.

Batman type a few buttons on the keyboard and a news video pop up. He soon played the video.

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **July 4,7:45 PDT**

A evil laugh can be heard in the streets. That person who is blasting ice everywhere and laughing is no one other than Sinister Cold. Killer Frost' little sister and one of Ultraman' enemies.(Note: Sinister Cold is 15 years old just like Wondergirl, Ultraman, Kid Flash, and Artemis)

Just before she can blast another icicle, someone knocked her to the side.

She soon got up and look around to see who punch her to the side, but found out that standing in front of her 10ft away is a Ultraman.

Ultraman use to be called The Red-Blue Blur five years ago, but over the years he soon became The Blur. No one could see him or in picture because he always turns up in a Blur.

But a month ago he came out in a red jacket with a red crest on it, a good with dark high tech sunglasses, blue genes, and black combat boots.

"Oh how nice of you to show up Ultraman." Sinister Cold sneered at him.

 **"You can either give up and turn yourself in or fight?"** Ultraman suggested. (Note: I change from him using a voice modulator to him deepening his voice like Batman.)

 **GO TO WATTPAD TO SEE SUIT!**

 **Logan Lerman as Ultraman**

"Tempting offer, but no" She said to him as she fired two ice icicles at him.

Ultraman just stands there and caught the icicles at ease. Sinister Cold was surprised at that. She then fired a blast at Ultraman.

Ultraman was not expecting that and was frozen all over except his head and next. (Another Note Sorry! But it takes a lot of cold temperature to hit a Kryptonian and only a few villains can do it.)

"Now that your frozen and standing still, time to end you once and for all! She said to him.

The walk up to him and kiss him. But while the kiss happen she broke it off and look at him in surprised.

The freeze kiss wasn't working on him. Ultraman took this time to blow at her. She was blowed back a couple of feet to the ground. Ultraman then use his Heat Vision on the ice and melted it.

After he finish melting the ice on him he saw Sinister Cold getting up. And just as she was about fire ice at him he Super Speed at her and hit her head with his palm.

She was soon knocked out. And just as the police arrived and take her into custody.

 **"Make sure she stays locked up this time."** Ultraman said to the police.

"We will Ultraman. Thank you!" A police man said to Ultraman who just nodded at him.

Ultraman then use his Super Speed and ran out of the streets. Just as the reporter and savilian came to talk to Ultraman.

Then, the video end.

* * *

"Whoa!" The Flash said.

"Anymore questions?" Batman ask.

No one spoke."Good."

Batman then turned to the protoges. "We shouldn't be long."

The adults, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Red Tornado all turned to the Zeta-Beams.

 ** _"Recognized Batman 02, Wonder Woman 03, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16."_**

Another door opened, leading to the portal.

"That's it!?" Speedy shouted out to them

All the adults turned to Speedy. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back-stage pass!" Speedy yelled, crossing his arms.

The adults remained calm.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said.

"Oh really!" Speedy yelled again, then pointing to reporters who were snapping pictures. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!?"

Green Arrow stepped forward. "Roy, you just need to be patient." He said.

"What I need is respect!" The archer turned to the other teens. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!"

The other teens shared a confused look.

"You're kidding right?" Speedy said. "You're playing their game! Why?! Today was supposed to be the day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

Kid Flash took a step forward. "Well sure, but I thought step one was getting a tour of the HQ." He said.

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Speedy told him

All the adults had eyes on Speedy.

"I bet they never told you! This is just a false front for tourists, and a pit-stop for catching Zeta-Beam teleporter tubes to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!" Speedy shouted at them.

Green Arrow turn and looked at the other adults. They were furious.

"I know, I know, but I thought that maybe we could make an exception." Green Arrow said sheepishly. Batman narrowed his eyes more than he does normally. "Or not..."

Aquaman stepped forward. "You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down, or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room! And I'm not your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner. But... not anymore!" Speedy threw down his hat, swearing off his partnership to Green Arrow.

Everyone was in shock as he walked away.

"I guess they were right about four; You're not ready." Speedy said to the other teens as he walked past them and out the door.

Before anyone could respond, Superman popped up on screen.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

The adults turn to the computer, still leaving the teens behind them. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present a perfect opportunity to-" Batman started before he was interrupted by another incoming call.

"Zatara to Justice League. The Sorcerer Water is using the Amulet of Adam to block out the sun. Requesting full League response." Zatara informed, appearing on the screen.

Batman turned to Superman, and the Man of Steel understood silently.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." He said.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers Ron-Da-Vu at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Batman turned to the teens.

"Stay put." Batman said to them.

"What?! Why?!" Robin ask to Batman.

"This is League business." Aquaman said to them.

"You're not trained." Flash said.

"Since when?" Kid Flash ask.

"I meant you're not trained to work part of this team." Flash said pointing to the other Leaguers.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman said.

"But for now, stay put." Batman's glare.

"This is so unfair." Wondergirl said to them.

"Wondergirl you have to understand that your not ready to work like we do." Wonder Woman said to her try to reassure her.

Wondergirl just scoff and cross her arms with her angry look on her face.

As they walk to the Zeta Rubes Green Arrow turn to Martian Manhunter.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who" He said to him

"Indeed" Martian Manhunter agreed with him.

They both started to walk to the doors. Red Tornado look at the young heroes, but said nothing. He soon as they enter the doors closed behind them.

"When we're ready? How are we every supposed to be ready when they treat us like... like sidekicks!" Kid Flash said to the three with his hands in the air.

"I still can't believe they don't trust us." Wondergirl said with her arms down.

Aqualad looked down sadly. "My mentor, my king... I thought he trusted me."

Kid Flash looked at him, still furious. "Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"And they call it the Watchtower!" Wondergirl said to them.

Aqualad looked at him meaningfully. "What else aren't they telling us?"

Robin looked away for a second. "I have a better question; why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

The rest of the teens looked down sadly.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked. Robin looked up.

"Don't know," He smirked. "But I can find out." Robin started playing with the computer.

"Access Denied."

"Heh, wanna bet?" Robin said. He pressed a few keys and got to work.

"Wow, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin said smugly.

 **"Access Granted."**

"Your really good at it" Wondergirl commented Robin.

"Thanks Wondergirl" Robin said to her smiling.

Robin soon pulled up a file.

"Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab, here in D.C. That's all there is. If Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate." Robin suggested.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad said with a smile. Robin turned to him with another smile. "Hey, they're all about justice."

Aqualad sighed. "But they said stay put." He said.

"For blotting out the sun mission, not this and besides since when do we listen to them?" Wondergirl ask.

"She's right you know." Kid Flash said agreeing with her.

Robin just smiled. Kid Flash saw that look.

Kid Flash put a hand on Robin's shoulder, and turned him towards him. "Wait, are you two going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!" Kid Flash said.

They turned to Aqualad with giant grins on their faces.

Aqualad looked at them, un-amused. "Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

Robin's smile did not vanish. "We didn't come for a play date."

Aqualad gave a smile.

* * *

 **Washington D.C.:**  
 **July 4, 14:30 EDT**

In a flash of light, the four young heroes arrived outside of Genesis Labs; it was a fairly small building, only two stories tall, and looked like a standard office building.

The only thing that made it stand out from the surrounding structures was the fire that shot out of the second-story windows.

"Help!" A scientist called out

"Get us down" Another scientist called.

"Stay put. We will get you down" The Firefighter said to them.

But just as the firefighter said that a explosion came behind the scientist. As they fall a yellow but came running up them to the roof.

Kid Flash was soon falling and slipped but not before grabbing on the ledge of he window.

The firefighters asked, "It's what's his name, uh, Flash boy?"

Kid Flash turn to the firefighters. "Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" He ask himself.

Behind the firefighters, Robin, Aqualad, and Wondergirl paused.

"So smooth" Robin commented.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan. We- Robin?" Aqualad asked.

"How did he do that so quietly!" Wondergirl shouted out loud.

It took Aqualad and Wondergirl a moment, but they heard a cackle echo and turned to the source soon spotted Robin suddenly on top of a fire truck; a quick use of his grapple-gun later, and Robin grab KF and pull him inside the building.

"Well I'm not standing around. Meet you inside." Wondergirl said to Aqualad as she flew inside the building.

Aqualad just sigh at his friend and then starts running to the firefighters.

"I need to borrow that." He said them as he grab his weapons out.

He activated it and the water from the firefighters hose came to him. The firefighters were surprised at it.

Soon Aqualad made water pad for him and hover over the roof of the fire Cadmus buildings.

"Step aboard. Now!" He said to the two scientist.

He then hover down to the same window his friends use and step on to it.

Then turns and put the scientists on the the ground next to the firefighters gently. He then turn and went in the building.

"Appreciate the help." Aqualad said to the teen heroes sarcasticlly.

"In his defense, you are a water user." Wondergirl shrugged. "Not like the fire was a problem for you."

"Exactly!" Robin smirked. "Besides, were here to investigate."

"That is not the point..." Aqualad sighed.

"While you help those scientists we didn't find anything." Wondergirl told him

Aqualad and Wondergirl walk out of the room and into the hallway. When they turn they saw and elevator closing but with someone inside.

Someone or something with huge horns.

Soon after it closed Kid Flash and Robin joined Aqualad and Wondergirl at the doorway.

"There was something in the..." Aqualad stared at the elevator.

"Elevator should be locked down." Kid Flash noted.

Robin starts running up to the elevators as the rest of them followed him.

"This is wrong." Robin instantly examine the elevator using his gauntlet computer. "Thought so...This is a high speed, express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what me and Aqualad saw." Wondergirl stated as she forced the elevator open easily.

They soon all looked down the elevator shaft. It was so deep that they couldn't see the bottom.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robing used his grapple to hook to the top of the elevator shaft and began to descend.

Aqualad and Kid Flash quickly followed on the rope, but Wondergirl decided to fly down.

As they goes down, a couple minutes later Robin stop. They all look at him.

"I'm at the end of my rope" Robin told them.

Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash soon got off the rope, and then jump on the ledge of the elevator door. While Wondergirl flies down to them.

"By passing the security." Robin stars hacked the door.

"Hey why does your hacking picture looks like you?" Wondergirl question The Boy Wonder.

"Because I can, there go!" He said to them

Wondergirl forced the doors open and was shocked. It was a bunch of cool futuristic machinery that doesn't exist.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin noted.

Kid Flash ran ahead of them before anyone could react.

"Kid wait!" Wondergirl shouted to Kid Flash, but it was too late.

As he approached the end of the hallway, Kid Flash was wondering which direction to take; before he could make that choice, a thudding sound startled him, causing him to trip and slide into the middle of the hall.

That thudding noise was caused by a veritable herd of large creatures; they had gray skin, with elephantine hind legs and apelike arms.

They walked on all fours, using their knuckles as support; their red eyes glowed, though they were partially obscured by the large tusks that emerged from the sides of their heads.

Kid Flash barely rolled out of the way of the lead creature, while the other three heroes finally caught up; not even Robin had a clever quip, as they stared at the strange... things.

What none of them noticed, however, was that each creature had a smaller one sitting on its head.

These smaller beings tiny, barely bigger than a human hand; they had red eyes and stubby horns and they clung to the larger creatures like a frog.

One of them spotted the heroes, and its eyes and horns briefly glowed.

"No, nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcasticlly.

They were all still shock see those creatures.

"We just saw a big grey creature, right?" Wondergirl ask.

Robin and Kid Flash just nod their head in answer for her. Those two were mostly shock seeing them.

* * *

Deeper within Cadmus, a man with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, square-rimmed glasses, sandals and a white lab coat busied himself with creating a monster.

He mixed some red liquid into a test-tube filled with blue liquid and nodded approvingly as the red vanished. He was brought out of his tests by the sound of the door opening behind him.

"Dr. Desmond," a man wearing a black combat-suit, gold helmet and gold shield on his left arm said as he marched in; on his left shoulder, one of the smaller gray creatures looked agitated.

"Tell me, Guardian," Dr. Desmond said as he placed the test-tube into a container labeled 'Blockbuster', "What part of 'no interruptions' did you not understand?"

Guardian just ignored the scientist's attitude. "One of the G-Gnomes on sublevel twenty-six reported four intruders."

Desmond sighed. "Did I miss a perimeter-breach alert?"

"No..." Guardian said slowly.

"Then the G-Gnome's confused," Desmond said crossly, "Whatever might occur in our faux-lab aboveground, the real Genesis is the most secure facility in D.C."

"My job to keep it that way," Guardian replied.

"Fine," Desmond sighed again, "take a squad."

Before Guardian could leave, another figure entered the lab.

He was skinny and gray-skinned, wearing a white shirt and pants; his eyes were red and his ears were elfin, while two whisker-like tendrils drooped down like a moustache, and two horns arced upwards.

"Might I recommend that Guardian leave his G-Gnome behind?" Dubbilex suggested, "If violence should occur..."

"The little guy might get in my way," Guardian finished, even as he patted the small creature on the head affectionately.

"No!" Desmond snapped at him, then he composed himself. "The advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns."

He then rubbed the chin of the G-Gnome that was sitting on his table next to him; a moment later, the horns of both that G-Gnome and the one on Guardian's shoulder began to glow.

Guardian's eyes glazed over as he spoke in a robotic tone. "I need my G-Gnome with me at all times."

He then bowed to Desmond and walked out, Dubbilex right behind him.

* * *

After avoiding the strange creatures, Aqualad, Robin, Wondergirl and Kid Flash searched the level they were on, eventually finding another locked door.

Robin quickly hacked the systems, opening it; not for the first time that day, or even that hour, the four young heroes were stunned at what they see.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed," Robin said; the other three silently agreed with him.

The room before them had rows of large, transparent jars; inside each one was an identical, insect-like creature with arcs of electricity being emitted by its abdomen.

The electricity was then absorbed by a device at the bottom of each jar.

"So this is how they hid this big of a facility," Kid Flash said, studying one of the creatures closely, "The real Genesis Labs isn't on the grid; it's power is generated by these... things. Must be what the bred for."

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragons teeth into the earth" Aqualad informed them.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. But why?" Wondergirl ask.

"Let's find out," Robin said, already hacking a nearby computer and bringing up images of the creatures they'd seen so far, as well as pictures of ones they hadn't. "They're called Genomorphs... whoa, look at the stats on these things! Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws... these are living weapons"

"There engineering an army" Kid Flash stated "But for who?"

"Good question... Robin?" Wondergirl ask.

"On it. Wait there's something else." Robin said.

Robin then began tapping at the keyboard, but all he got was a negative-sounding beep. "No good; the file's triple-encrypted. I can't..."

"Don't move!" a voice ordered; the four heroes turned to see a pack of short, gray-skinned creatures with long tails and razor-sharp claws on their hands and feet.

The creatures snarled at them, but didn't attack, as a man with a golden helmet and shield walked into the room.

"Wait..." Guardian said uncertainly, "Robin, Aqualad, Wondergirl, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Robin joked at Kid Flash.

"I know you," Aqualad said, "Guardian; a hero."

"I do my best," Guardian said modestly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked suspiciously.

"I'm chief of security," Guardian said sternly, "and you're trespassing. Don't worry, though; we'll call the Justice League and figure this out."

"You think the League's going to to approve you breeding weapons?" Wondergirl ask, gesturing to the Genomorphs around Guardian, and the ones in the jars.

"Weapons? What are you...? What have I... ? My head..!" Guardian trailed off when the horns of the G-Gnome on his shoulder started to glow.

When they faded,Guardian snarled and pointed at the heroes. "Take 'em down hard! No mercy!"

The Genomorphs around them charged; Robin disconnected from the computer and threw a smoke pellet on the ground, giving the Genomorphs pause and letting the heroes get ready.

While smoke was going Robin took out his grabbing gun and shot it in the air. He then was pulled and out of the room before anyone else can see him.

Meanwhile, Wondergirl flew into the air, then dive-bombed two of the creatures, her hands smashing them to the floor.

Kid Flash easily dodged his attackers, his super-speed and his agility making their attacks look slow; his own blinding-fast punches took out five Genomorphs in as many seconds.

Aqualad started to pick the Get that was try to climb on him. After punching then he was then punch into the was. He grunted at the sight of Guardian that punch him.

Aqualad got up and him and Guardian started to fight. It soon ended after Aqualad shock him with electricity. Guardian soon was knocked out.

Kid Flash and Wondergirl came in from the smokes and starts to run out of the room. Aqualad soon followed after them.

They then stop in the hallway and see Robin hacking the elevators. They then started to run to him.

"Way to be a team-player, Rob!" Kid Flash stated to him

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked, sounding genuinely confused that the others had taken so long to catch up.

"No we weren't! We we're busy dealing with the Genomorph that tried to kill us." Wondergirl yelled to him

"Sorry I was busy with this elevator, maybe this will make it up to you guys." Robin said to his friends.

A moment later, the elevator opened and the four piled in.

Aqualad was the last one in just as the Genomorph was about to get him, but the door closed before they reached the elevator.

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Wondergirl sighed in relief, before noticing what direction the elevator was going.

"Were going down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude down is up?"

"Excuse me?" Robin asked in an insulted tone, "Project Kr, remember? It's on sublevel fifty-two."

"Perhaps..." Aqualad started "Perhaps we should contact the League."

Before anyone could reach for their communicators, the elevator stopped; as soon as the doors opened, all four of the young heroes got ready to fight.

Fortunately for them, there was no one there, but the sublevel itself was disturbing.

Like the inside of an intestine, the area looked like it was made out of a tube of flesh; blue, organic pods were attached to the ceiling and walls.

The only thing that reminded them that this was still a man-made facility was the occasional metal crate on the floor or the computer plugged into the wall. Robin started to run up ahead.

"We are already here" Kid Flash said to Aqualad and Wondergirl before he too ran to catch up with Robin.

Aqualad just sigh. And Wondergirl just pay his shoulder for sympathy. He gave her a small smile. They both ran and catch up with Robin and Kid Flash.

Cautiously, they made their way down the hallway, each of them growing more and more disturbed by what they were walking in.

"This place looks disgusting!" Wondergirl said in a disgusting tone, with her face scrunch up.

The four finally stopped when the path forked in two directions; Aqualad looked at Robin.

"Which way?" Aqualad ask.

"Yeah," Robin said, "Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

"Hold!" the four turned to see Dubbilex standing at the left hallway; his horns glowed and a crate lifted from the ground and were hurled at them.

"Bizarre-looking hallway two it is!" Wondergirl yelled, then flew down the other hallway, leaving the others right behind her.

Dubbilex took only a few steps before the doors to another elevator opened, allowing Guardian and a pack of Genomorphs to run out.

"They are headed for Project Kr!" Dubbilex shouted, pointing at the direction the heroes had gone.

Guardian didn't even glance at Dubbilex as he lead the pursuit.

* * *

After a few seconds, Kid Flash had outpaced Wondergirl, then Aqualad and Robin did the same; the ceiling was too low for Wondergirl to fly here, and his armor was slowing him down some.

Kid Flash made it to the end of the hallway. At the same time a woman scientist came out of the room and saw Kid Flash running to her. They both collided and fell on the floor.

Kid Flash look up at the door and notice it starting to close. Thinking fast he gave a large long medal object and put it between the doors.

"Hurry!" Kid Flash yelled at his friends gesturing a 'come inn's wave.

Soon all of them came in. Aqualad,being the last one in, he kick the medal object just before the Genomorph came in the door.

Robin started to bring up his holo-computer and typing furiously; after a few seconds, a loud click could be heard. "I disabled the door; we're safe"

"We're trapped," Aqualad stated to him.

"Um, guys?" Kid Flash said, pointing at something hidden in shadows, "You might want to see this."

"He's right. You guys got to take a look at this" Wondergirl said.

Soon after Kid Flash found a light-switch, the other two got a good look at what the Speedster and the Amazon was talking about.

In the center of the room was a teenage boy, around their age; he appeared to be unconscious, leaning against an upright table, inside of a glass pod.

His muscled form was easily seen; he wore a white, skintight jumpsuit that only showed the skin of his hands, wrists and face. His face looked far too serious for someone his age.

The only thing that seemed teenager-like was the spiky mess of black hair on his head. But all of that was secondary to what the four heroes saw on his chest: a red, triangular shield with a large, red S inside.

The crest of the House of El.

 **Lucas Grabeel as Superboy**

Kid Flash walk over to the the pod and look at a Kr that was printed on the side of the pod, "Big K, little r; the atomic symbol for Krypton! Clone?"

"Robin! Hack!" Aqualad told Robin.

"Right rifht," Robin said a little bit still shock, he then began hacking into the computer.

"Another Kryptonian! I can't believe it! This make him what like the 4 after Superman, Supergirl, and Ultraman? Wondergirl ask.

"Technically we don't know for sure that Ultraman is Kryptonian and is related to Superman. He might be lying" Kid Flash said to her.

"Maybe.." Wonder said then thought about it, but was soon interrupted by Robin.

"Here it's is. Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone that was force-grown in... sixteen weeks!? Based on the theories used in subject: Galatea-whoever that is-created from DNA acquired from Superman." Robin informed them.

"Stolen from Superman," Aqulad said.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid Flash said.

"If he had then we would have known then." Wondergirl said to them.

"The solar-suit he's wearing allows him to absorb yellow-sun radiation twenty-four-seven," Robin continued.

"And these... creatures?" Wondergirl ask pointing at the one's over Superboy's head.

Robin pulled up another file. "Genomorph Gnomes; they're telepathic, and force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else?" Kid Flash asked, "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's... son."

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad said, reaching for his communicator around his waist.

But nothing happened, and the same lack of function was present for everyone else's comms, too.

"No signal." Robin said

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash finish, "literally."

"Just great." Wondergirl said sarcasticlly.

* * *

Outside the large door, Guardian waited patiently, along with nearly a hundred Genomorphs.

It was only with mild irritation that Guardian turned to see Dr. Desmond sprinting towards them, with Dubbilex right behind.

"They're still in there!?" the scientist raged, "With the weapon!?"

"We can't get the door open," Guardian calmly explained.

"Use your telekinesis!" Desmond shouted at Dubbilex.

"I have tried," the Genomorph said, "but to no avail."

"Useless!" Desmond yelled, then took a deep breath. "This is a debacle; get some G-Trolls down here to muscle the door open!"

"They're already on their way," Guardian said, his patience now wearing thin.

"You do realize," Desmond said slowly, "that once we get in there, we can't ever let them leave."

"Doc, these aren't you typical 'meddling kids'," Guardian said in a warning tone, "You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League."

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Genesis Board of Directors, believe me," Desmond replied.

Then he glanced at the G-Gnome on his shoulder and had an idea. "Contact the G-Gnomes inside Project Kr."

The G-Gnome's horns began to glow.

* * *

The Gnomes above Superboy's head started to glow without the heroes seeing it.

While inside of Project Kr, each of the heroes came to a decision.

"This is wrong," Kid Flash said yo them

"We can't leave him like this," Robin agreed.

"Set him free. Now!" Wondergirl told Robin

Robin tapped away at the computer for a few moments, and then the glass sides of the pod retracted into the floor and ceiling.

For a moment, the clone didn't move; then his hand twitched, and his eyes fluttered open.

Aqualad narrow his eyes at him.

Superboy's face turned into a snarl and he lunged forward.

Aqualad was too surprised to defend himself; the clone's fist caught him in the face, sending him flying into the wall, denting it.

Superboy then started smashing his fist into Aqualad's face over and over, before Robin and Kid Flash caught one of their arms with both of his. While Wondergirl is pushing Superboy's chest back

"Whoa! Hang on supey.!?" Wondergirl shouted, before Superboy grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the ceiling.

As she came back down, Superboy brought both of his hands together and swung, knocking Wondergirl into Kid Flash, the impact hard enough to knock them both out.

"We're on your side! And I don't want to do this!" Robin yelled, trying to distract the clone from killing anyone by shooting tear gas into his eyes.

Aqualad lad took that moment to kick Superboy's in the chest sending him back a couple of feet. This only caused Superboy momentary irritation before he backhanded Robin across the room.

Robin wasn't finished, however; pointing his glove at Superboy, a tazer shot out and hit the clone in the chest.

It didn't even faze him; instead, he grabbed the wires and pulled, drawing Robin in close, then caught him in a lariat that knocked him into the floor.

Aqualad shook off his daze just as Superboy began to bring his foot down on Robin's skull.

"Enough!" Aqualad shouted and use his water powers to throw him back.

After taking a second to check that Robin was only unconscious, Aqualad turned back to Superboy.

"We are trying to help you?" Aqualad told him.

The clone didn't even blink; instead, he gave an animalistic roar and rushed forward in a blur of super-speed.

This time, though, Aqualad was ready for him; he fell onto his back and kicked, just as Superboy reached him.

The blow sent the clone into the ceiling, but it didn't slow him down for long.

As soon as he landed on the floor, he threw a punch, catching Aqualad's in the leg; momentarily stunned, Aqualad was left wide open for a devastating barrage of punches and kicks.

With the initiative his, Superboy swiftly beat Aqualad into unconsciousness.

* * *

Desmond was counting down the seconds until the G-Trolls arrived, when a pair of hands punched through the edge of the vault door and forced it open.

The scientist smiled as he walked past the clone and saw the four unconscious heroes; he glanced back at Superboy.

"Attaboy," he said

DONE! Whew, that was a long chapter to type! I hope it was worth it for you guys! Comment down below how I did it!

Until Next Friday! Bye!


	3. Fireworks

**Description of the chapter: The sidekicks find a clone of Superman known as Superboy's. They free him from Cadmus' control, while battling Blockbuster.**

* * *

Dr. Desmond paced nervously in his office as he waited. He had sent a message to his superiors several hours ago, and it was taking time for them to assemble.

Finally, six screens lowered from the ceiling and activated; each one showed the outline of a figure, but any and all details were obscured by a white light.

"Dr. Desmond," one figure said in a deep voice, "You require an audience with The Light?"

"Y-yes," Desmond stammered, knowing that these people could end his career-and his life-with but a word, "Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour..."

"Just get to the point," The figure demanded.

"Of course," Desmond said, taking a breath before continuing.

"Well, we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus; the origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to have attracted some... unwanted attention. Four sidekicks-Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Wondergirl-breached security. They found and released the weapon-the Superboy-of course the clone was under our telepathic control and, as ordered, turned against his would-be liberators. The four are contained, and we don't believe that the League knows they're here." He told them.

Now, Desmond looked uncertain at them on what to do. "Uh... what should I do with them?"

The figures were silent for a moment; then one, the one who had told him to get to the point, spoke up.

"Clone them." Another figure said.

The first figure agreed. "The substitutes will serve The Light... and only The Light."

"And the originals?" Desmond ask

"Dispose of them; leave no trace."

As the screens switched off, the meeting over, Desmond let a sick smile appear on his face.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 **/WVXI2n8h2gs**

 _ **Woooaaahh! Woooaaah! Woooaaah! Woooaaah!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_

 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_

 _ **We have a choice,**_

 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_

 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Washington, D.C:**

 **July 5, 00:01 EDT**

Outside of Cadmus fireworks can be shown up in the sky going off. Then the camera turns and zoom in Cadmus.

Outside of the room of the heroes is a hallway full of pods and high tech door.

Now in the room our four heroes in pods, unconscious, and are restraint.

 **"Time runs short"** Someone told them

 **"You must awaken"** Someone said again

 **"You must awaken now!"** Someone said for the last time with a shout.

All four heroes woke with a gasp, the first thing they noticed was they were all bound by their arms and legs to an upwards table in some sort of pod, different from the ones that held Superboy.

Speaking of him was standing right in front of them staring relentlessly.

"What? Wh-what do you want?!" Kid Flash spoke up to Superboy's.

Superboy continue staring at them and ignoring Kid Flash.

"Quite staring, you're freaking me out!" Kid Flash shouted at him.

"Uh Kid, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look" Robin told him.

* * *

In a hallway Desmond was walking with another scientist.

"Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project: Sidekick...NOW!" He yelled at the scientist who then just walk away.

"Almost done here doc." Guardian told him.

Desmond continue on walking through the hallway to see a bunch of Genomorph fixing the door that held Superboy in they're. But when he look in their, he wasn't in it. That got him angry.

"Where's the weapon!?" He ask Guardian.

"Superboy? He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber," Guardian replied to him.

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond cried, gesturing to the gray-skinned creatures beside him, "Get the weapon back in its pod, now!"

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs," Guardian argued him.

"Don't you, now?" Desmond asked, as the horns of the G-Gnomes on his shoulder and Guardian's began to glow.

For a moment, Guardian's expression was blank, before being replaced by fury. "That clone belongs in a cage!"

Guardian started to stormed off to retrieve Superboy.

* * *

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said to Superboy's calmly.

"Yeah! We free you and you turn on us!" Kid Flash agreed and continue.

"How's that for grad-" Kid Flash said before interrupted by Wondergirl.

"Kid, please be quiet for now." Wondergirl say to him before something bad happens.

"Wondergirl's right, I believe our new friend was not full control of his actions." Aqualad said to Kid Flash.

While talking, nobody notice Robin hacking into his restraints trying to free himself.

"Wha-what if I..." Superboy cleared his throat, unused to speaking at all, "What if I wasn't."

"He can talk?" asked a shocked Kid Flash.

Superboy's expression hardened. "Yes, he can!"

The other heroes shot Kid Flash a dirty look.

"Not like I said 'it'," the speedster defended.

"The Genomorphs taught you?" Aqualad asked, "Telepathically?"

Superboy answered. "They taught me much; I can read, write, I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked,

"Have they ever actually let you see the... sky,... or the sun?" Wondergirl ask.

"Images are implanted in my mind," Superboy said, but then admitted, "but no...I haven't actually seen them."

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad asked, "Who you are?"

This time, Superboy straightened and said, almost with pride, "I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him, should he perish... to destroy him, should he turn from the light."

The four trapped heroes looked at each other in apprehension

"To be like Superman is a worthy asperation. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar-suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy shouted.

"Your home is a test-tube; we can show you the sun." Robin told him

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Flash interrupted, before looking at the clone, "But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you-introduce you-to Superman," Aqualad added.

"And maybe Ultraman too." Wondergirl chimed in.

"Who?" Superboy ask.

"Another Kryptonian, he's been around for five years. He's been known ask the blur before a month ago and came out as Ultraman." Wondergirl told him.

Superboy seems to be thinking for a moment.

"No, they cant?!," a voice from the back of the room said; Desmond, Guardian and a female scientist just arrived.

"They'll be... otherwise occupied," the scientist added, before turning to the other scientist, "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass! Batcave is crowded enough," Robin joked to him.

Desmond ignored him, turning instead to Guardian. "And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash asked, as Guardian walked up and placed his hand on the clone's shoulder to guide him out and put him back in his pod.

"Help us." Aqualad asked quietly only for Superboy to hear.

Superboy shrugged off Guardian's hand; before he did anything else,

"Don't start thinking now," the scientist said, as the G-Gnome on Desmond's shoulder jumped to Superboy's.

Then the G-Gnome's horns began to glow, and Superboy's expression turned blank, "See, you're not a real boy; you're a weapon, and you belong to me!"

Desmond momentarily looked uncertain at the last part. "Well, to Cadmus; same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Slowly, Superboy turned to leave the room; once he was gone, the female scientist activated the cloning process.

Inside each pod, several probes mounted on mechanical arms jabbed into any exposed skin of the heroes.

At the base of each pod, a transparent sphere was slowly filling up with DNA and trace amounts of tissue. The process was agonizing, and their screams could be heard throughout the level.

As Desmond observed, he noticed something. "Where's Dubbilex?"

Desmond soon jumped when the Genomorph suddenly appeared behind him. "Lurking, as usual; get the G-Gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done... delete the source material."

"Superboy," Aqualad whispered as quietly as he could to him. "You are a live; that gives you the right to follow your path: a weapon, or a person. The choice is yours, but ask yourself: what would Superman do?"

Superboy stops walking. He started to narrow his eyes and look up a bit.

* * *

Inside the cloning chamber, screams can be heard from the heroes. But a noise was heard from the door.

Everyone turn to look at the spruces. They Superboy holding the big fat door like it was nothing. Soon cutting the door means cutting he cloning chambers power.

The heroes let out a sigh and a grin at Superboy. He then through the door to the side and made his way to the room.

Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex moved to intercept him though.

"I told you to get back to your-oof!" Desmond was cut off when Superboy backhanded him in both Guardian and Dubbilex.

"Don't give me orders!" Superboy growled, before moving to the pods.

Kid Flash begin to ask. "You here to help us or fry us?"

Superboy's eyes narrowed at him for a moment, before he gave a small smile. "Huh; I don't seem to have Heat Vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Before he could free any of them, Robin's restraints opened, he soon jump out of the pod and starts running his hands.

"Ah, finally!" Robin said, "Lucky Batman isn't here; he'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash asked before yelling at him. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin ignored them and walked over to one of the remaining computers; after a moment of studying them, he pressed a button, opening the glass of the other pods, before he turned to Superboy.

"Free Aqualad; I'll get Wondergirl and Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders, either," Superboy said warningly, the he jumped up to Aqualad's pod anyway and ripped off the restraints.

With the restraints gone, Aqualad fell forward, only to be caught by Superboy, who slung his arm over his shoulders.

"Thanks," Aqualad said sincerely; Superboy only nodded in response, while Robin hacking the restraints to Wondergirl and Kid Flash.

Soon he got off of them and jump down. All five teens began running for the door, only for the voice of Desmond to stop them at the exit.

"You-you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed," Robin said, digging into his utility belt and drawing four explosive disks, "Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash asked Robin as he threw the disks.

"Whatever it is, I'm afraid it will catch on." Wondergirl told Kid Flash.

A second after each disk hit one of the spheres, they exploded, destroying the stolen DNA.

Desmond rose to his feet just as the heroes left; after briefly glowering at the burning remains of the lab, he snapped his fingers, and a G-Gnome jumped onto his shoulder.

"Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." He told the G-Gnome.

The G-Gnome's horns began to glow.

* * *

Soon every pod in Cadmus started to glow and Genomorphs coming out of there.

"We are still fourty-two levels below ground. But if we make the elevator..." Aqualad told the teens.

Unfortunately, their path was blocked by a dozen G-Trolls; behind them, hundreds of the clawed Genomorphs began awakening from stasis.

The first G-Troll tried to crush them with its massive fists, but they dodged.

Not wanting to get bogged down, Wondergirl flew over the Genomorphs' reach, while Robin's acrobatics and Kid Flash's speed allowed them to get around easily enough.

Aqualad just ran up the G-Trolls dodging being hit.

The only one who chose to fight was Superboy; with a feral roar, he lunged at the first G-Troll and knocked it flat on its back.

Before the clone could follow up on his offensive, another G-Troll smacked him to the floor; thankfully, Superboy was back on his feet seconds later and slammed his attacker into the wall.

To the other heroes, it looked like Superboy would rather fight than flee.

"Superboy!The goal is escape, not burry our self here!" Aqualad shouted, as the impacts from the clone's blows began shaking the entire sublevel.

"You want escape?!" Superboy shouted, then grabbed one of the fallen G-Trolls and threw it, knocking the others down.

The five of them ran to the elevator where Wondergirl pried open the doors to allow through. Robin pulled out his grappling gun and shot up the shaft.

Kid followed. Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad and leapt into the air, Wondergirl flew. However gravity seemed to take its toll on Superboy.

"I... I'm falling," Superboy said, as if he couldn't believe it.

Seeing them fall, Wondergirl began to catch them, right at the fifteenth sublevel. When the other caught up to Superboy and Aqualad, the clone was looking confused and disappointed.

"Superman can fly," he said, "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flash said trying to reassure him, "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound; still cool."

Superboy and Wondergirl punch the door open, and the five dove through, while the elevator barely missing them.

Before they could decide where to go next, swarms of Genomorphs appeared to their right and their front; with nowhere else to go, they headed left.

 _ **(Turn left, brother,)**_ Superboy heard in his mind.

With no time to question what had just happened, Superboy shouted, "Go left! Left!"

The group turned at the first left they saw.

 _ **(Turn right.)**_ The voice said again

"Right!" Superboy says to them

The five stopped at a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey," Kid Flash said sarcastically, "You trying to get us repodded?"

"No, I..." Superboy scratched his head, "I don't understand."

"Don't apologize," Robin said.

"It is?" Wondergirl ask skeptical.

* * *

A few seconds later, when the Genomorphs reached the same dead end, they found nothing but the vent's gate on the floor.

"At this rate, we'll never get out," Kid Flash groaned as they crawled through the vents

"Shh! Do you guys hear that?"" Superboy ask him.

"No, wait is this a Superhearing thing?" Kif Flash ask.

Superboy could hear the sound of dozens of the smaller Genomorphs inside the vent with them.

* * *

Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex all ran down the hallway, a squad of Genomorphs in behind them; while Desmond was tracking the heroes' progress Robin, I'd wager-hacked our systems, deactivating internal security cameras," his face lit up as he realized something, "But he neglected the motion sensors!"

The sensors indicated that the heroes would end up on the men's restroom; the three of them waited under a vent.

"The Genomorphs are closing in, they are all coming out here." Desmond said excitedly, "We have them cornered!"

A few seconds later, the vent popped open, but it wasn't five teenagers who flew out; instead, the pursuing Genomorphs fell on top of Desmond and the others.

Angrily, Desmond pushed away a Genomorph that had fallen on him.

"He hacked the motion sensors." He stated angrily.

* * *

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin said as he closed down his holo-computer.

"Sweet," Kid Flash said,

Robin began to tell them more. "But there's still plenty between us and out."

"But Wondergirl and I finally have room to move!" Kid Flash said, before dashing off; Wondergirl grinned, and began flying after the speedster.

As he, Robin and Superboy ran after them

Kid Flash ran up a dozen flights of stairs, while Wondergirl flew straight up. However, several squads of Genomorphs blocked Kid Flash's way; while the speedster simply barreled through them.

"More behind us!" Robin shouted, pointing backwards, where dozens of Genomorphs hissed and snarled as they chased them.

Superboy solved that problem by stomping down on the stairs behind them, shattering them and preventing any further pursuit.

"Uh.. that works too." Wondergirl muttered seeing what Superboy did.

* * *

Inside of the high-speed elevator, Desmond and his group were waiting for the elevator to hurry up.

"We can cut them off on sublevel one," Guardian said to Desmond reassuring him.

"We'd better, or the board will have our heads," Desmond then placed his hand over his face, "My head."

Then without warning, he hit the emergency stop at sublevel two.

"I need to get something from Project Blockbuster, just in case," he said, hurrying out, "I'll meet you at sublevel one!"

Then the elevator doors began to close.

* * *

Kid Flash arrived at sublevel one first, but when he reached the door that would take him to the surface, it closed.

"Oh, crud," he managed to say before he accidently ran into the door.

"We're cut off from the street."

"Thanks, my head haven't noticed," Kid Flash said, rubbing his sore head.

Wondergirl, Aqualad, and Superboy began trying to open the door by hand, but it was no use, and more Genomorphs were right on their tail.

Robin shut down his holo-computer with a frustrated huff.

"Can't hack this fast enough," he said, then he saw the incoming mob of Genomorphs and kicked open a side-door. "This way!"

The five ran through, only to find themselves trapped between their pursuers and a waiting mob of creatures, led by Guardian.

Robin drew his Bat-a-rangs, Wondergirl flew up a little bit with her hands in a fighting position, Aqualad activated his water weapons into swords, while Superboy and Kid Flash took fighting stances.

Just before the heroes made the first move, the stubby horns of the dozens of G-Gnomes present began to glow.

With a massive telepathic assault, the heroes' minds were overwhelmed, and they fell to the ground, unconscious.

Superboy felt something brush against his mind and he weakly opened his eyes to see Dubbilex standing in front of him, his horns glowing.

 _(Perhaps, for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind.)_ Dubbliex told them.

Superboy's eyes widened. _(It was you...)_

 _(Yes, brother,)_ Dubbilex answered, _(I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger...)_

 _(And guided me,)_ Superboy finished, _(Why?)_

 _(Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero.)_ Dubbilex gestured to the other Genomorphs. _(You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom.)_

Guardian, who had also been incapacitated by the G-Gnome on his shoulder, shook his head when the little creature hopped away.

"Uhh... what's going on?" Guardian ask.

On the ground, Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash and Wondergirl began to regain consciousness.

Superboy stood up, looking at Dubbilex in the eyes.

(What is your choice, brother?) He ask

Superboy close his eyes for a second the look at Dubbilex with his answer.

"I... choose... freedom." He told him

Dubbilex smiled and nodded, while the other Genomorphs made various sounds of approval. The young heroes stood back up confused, while Guardian still looked confused.

"Feels like... fog... lifting." the hero muttered.

"Guardian?" Wondergirl ask.

Guardian look at them. "Go! I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond said

All the Genomorphs began to move away from Desmond. He was holding up a small vial filled with a bright blue liquid.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus!" before anyone could stop him, he drank the contents of the vial.

Almost immediately, he began to change; his muscles bulged to the point that most of his clothes practically exploded, and then he began to grow to nearly ten feet tall.

His eyes turned black with red pupils, while his skin fell away, save for a few patches that remained on his face, revealing a gray hide.

With an animalistic roar, Desmond ceased to be; in his place was Blockbuster.

"Everyone back!" Guardian charged, but Blockbuster merely backhanded him into a wall, denting it and knocking the hero out.

Superboy began trying to punch Blockbuster; unlike Guardian, he was actually able to land a few hits, but while they did some damage, Blockbuster was more than tough enough to take it.

Not only that, he was able to dish it out; one blow sent Superboy flying, but when the clone jumped and tried to slam the monster, Blockbuster countered by jumping up, tackling Superboy and crashing up onto the ground floor of Cad"Ok, that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin said, using a grapple-gun to climb through the new hole.

"Think lab-coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as he hang on to Robin.

"I doubt think he is plan anything anymore," Aqualad answered as he jump after them.

Wondergirl just sigh and flew after them.

When they reached the fight, they found Superboy and Blockbuster still slugging it out; the monster, however, got an advantage when he grabbed Superboy's leg and hurled him at the other heroes.

Aqualad was soon hit my Superboy. They were hit back a couple feet from the others.

So the other three ran back to help their teammates up; the five teens looked at each other and nodded in a wordless agreement.

Blockbuster only roared, then charged.

Kid Flash quickly pulled ahead and slid between and behind Blockbuster's legs; distracted by the speedster.

Blockbuster wasn't able to defend against Superboy and Wondergirl when each landed a punch on his face.

Unbalanced, Blockbuster stumbled back, only to trip and fall over the crouched Kid Flash.

"Learned that one in kindergarten," he said smugly.

Robin tried to follow up the attack with several bat-a-rangs, but Blockbuster easily batted them away.

Then kicked Aqualad in the chin and into the ceiling when the atlantian hero tried to smash him with his fist.

Blockbuster stood up and saw Superboy in a ready stance; despite that, Blockbuster slammed the clone into a pillar and viciously punched him in the face.

Superboy was stunned for a moment, and Blockbuster readied his fist for another blow; this time, though, his attack was stopped when Wondergirl caught his arm with lasso of truth.

Blockbuster yanked her rope forward, drawing Wondergirl with him; just when she got close, the monster elbowed Wondergirl in the face, and she fell to the ground.

Kid Flash saw Blockbuster raise his foot to stomp on Wondergirl and dashed forward to help; Aqualad, having recovered, saw the same thing and charged again.

Blockbuster merely backhanded Kid Flash into Aqualad, and the two flew into a wall.

During this, Blockbuster's grip on Superboy slipped, and was accidentally thrown into another pillar; when Wondergirl was able to get back up, Blockbuster tackled her into a wall.

This time, though, Wondergirl go to step to the side the last moment, and the only thing Blockbuster hit was the wall itself.

Robin, who had been hanging back trying to form a plan of attack; then realized a way to defeat him.

"Oh course." Robin said then brought up his hologram computer with a structure of the pillars.

"KF, get over here!" he shouted; the speedster shook off his daze and hurried over to the Boy Wonder.

Blockbuster began punching Wondergirl repeatedly, but keep being block by Wondergirl's bracelets.

While Blockbuster worked beating Wondergirl, Superboy finally got back up.

He saw the monster attacking Wondergirl and charged, punching Blockbuster in the kidneys. He threw Wondergirl to side side, and roared at the clone.

Then tackle him to the pillar.

"Got it?" Robin asked Kid Flash after explaining the plan.

"Got it," the speedster replied, and dashed off; he dove at Blockbuster, just as he was going to break Superboy's back over his knee.

His punch hit the monster in the face, but the remaining human skin on Blockbuster's face stuck to his glove.

"Got your nose!" Kid Flash taunted at him.

Enraged, Blockbuster dropped Superboy and attacked Kid Flash, though the hero used his speed to stay just out of reach.

This gave Wondergirl, Superboy and Aqualad the chance to rest for a second.

"Wondergirl! Superboy! Aqualad!" Robin waved the three over to him.

While Kid Flash continued being the distraction.

"Come and get me, you Incredible Bulk!" Kid Flash dodged another blow that shattered another pillar, only stumbling when a piece of debris hit him in the back.

Robin pointed at three of the remaining pillars. "This one, this one and that one!"

The three teens did as Robin said, smashing apart the pillars, while Robin began deploying several explosives. And mark an 'X' spot on the center of the room.

Once that was done, Aqualad pored lots of water in the center of the room.

Kid Flash lured Blockbuster into position, when Superboy tackled the monster's legs, while Wondergirl punched him in the face.

Blockbuster fell backwards onto the large puddle. When he fell, Aqualad shot a bolt of lightning at the soaked monster, doing a lot of damage, as well as stunning him too.

"Move!" Robin yelled, as the explosive he'd strategically placed on the remaining pillars went off.

The explosion was set off in a way that made the building implode on itself, right at the very center, where Blockbuster stood.

Wondergirl dove on top of Aqualad, while Superboy covered Robin and Kid Flash.

In a few seconds, the entire aboveground section of Cadmus collapsed to the ground.

A few moments later, the debris was lift up, then thrown away from Superboy and Wondergirl, in the debreis it revealed the five teenagers.

Robin, Wondergirl, Aqualad, and Kid Flash's costumes were torn in several places, and. Superboy's solar-suit was ripped.

"We...huff... did it." Aqualad said while panting.

Robin panted heavily for a moment before replying. "Was there... ever any doubt that we'd win?"

He and Kid Flash high-fived, but quickly winced and held their bruised ribs.

Superboy's attention was soon caught by the bright white sphere in the sky; Kid Flash followed his gaze and gestured upwards.

"See? The moon." Kid Flash showed him.

Superboy smiled a little, but that soon turned to awe when he someone flying to them.

A familiar face, wearing a blue bodysuit with red boots, gold belt and a red cape; on his chest was a diamond shield with a red "S" on it.

"Oh,... and Superman," Kid Flash said, "Do we keep our promises, or what?"

Behind Superman, other figures arrived, all of whom were recognizable; there was Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Zatara, and so many more famous heroes.

Soon the Justice League landed in front of them, Superman in the lead; while Superboy met him halfway between the two groups.

Superman looked down at the clone, his head tilted in confusion.

Superboy lifted the ripped front of his solar-suit, showing the crest of the House of El; several Justice Leaguers gasped.

Superman face from a gasp turn into a angry face. Superboy saw this and his face turns into a sad one.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked.

Kid Flash ran up to stand next to Superboy, the others right behind him. "He doesn't like being called an 'it'."

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy announced at them; nearly every Leaguer was shocked.

Batman gave the younger heroes a hard stare.

"Start talking." He told them.

* * *

An hour later, after going over every little detail, the Leaguers began talking amongst themselves, no doubt discussing what was to be done with the protégés.

During that time, Wonder Woman caught Superboy staring at his 'father' and tapped Superman on the shoulder.

The Man of Steel glanced back at the clone; he took a breath, then walked up to him.

Batman approached them with the Flash, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman by his sides. "Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" The Flash interjected.

"End results aside, we're not happy." Batman glared. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

The young heroes shared a look.

"I am sorry." Aqualad stated. "But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies, my king, but no." Aqualad respectfully said.

This shocked Aquaman a little.

"We did good work here tonight." Aqualad noted. "The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important."

"Wondergirl , think what you are doing her." Wonder Woman told Wondergirl.

"Oh, I am." Wondergirl answered.

"This is about your treatment at the hall?" Flash questioned. "The four of you-"

"Five." Wondergirl glanced at Superboy. "The five of us. And it is not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin interjected. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?!" Superboy looked up. "It's simple, get on board, or get out of the way."

All five of the young heroes stared forward at the Justice League. There was silence as they waited for the answer.

Finally, in a moment, Batman spoke. "Give me three days."

* * *

 **San Francisco:**

 **July 6, 09:45 PDT**

It was a regular night for San Francisco. Cars on the road and pedestrians on the streets.

Crime always happen in stores, banks, and other place. But most of the time it super villains like Sinister Cold or Powerman. And other villains that the author will mention later.

In a dark street lies a store being robbed by a criminal. He soon got away with the cash and starts running away to the alley way.

The criminal started to run in their and when he sees that it was safe he starts looking at his loot.

Then he heard a sound. He jump a little.

"Who's they're?!" The criminal shouted loud with his gun in his hands.

He starts looking around himself. The criminal then looked up and started to look paled as he saw the person up on the building.

He saw a person on the roof of the building which wore a the famous 'S' symbol. On a red hood jacket, high tech sunglasses, with genes, and combat boots. It was Ultraman.

He then started to run away from him until he made it to the end of the alley way which was block by a fences. The criminal started to climb it but keep failing and falling.

He then turn around a was soon met with a face to his face which knock him unconscious.

Ultraman standing there with a unconscious thug in front of him. He didn't knock the criminal out too hard. Just enough for the criminal to see stars.

Just as Ultraman was about to return the money he hear something with his Super Hearing.

Ultraman just sigh knowing who was behind him.

 **"You can come out now. I know your they're."** Ultraman said to the person in the shadows.

"Good hearing." Batman commented then continue. "Better than your cousins. He can't hear me when I walk in on him"

 **"Thanks. I practice my hearing better than he does."** Ultraman told Batman turning around looking at him. **"I'm guessing he doesn't believe I'm his cousin like the News said, huh?"**

Batman doesn't say anything. Ultraman hearing no reply from The Dark Knight knows that Superman doesn't want anything to do with Ultraman.

"Is there a place we can talk?" Batman ask.

Ultraman opens his jacket grabs something in they're and throws it to him. Batman catches it at ease.

 **"See San Bruno Mountain. The end of the mountain that's close to San Francisco is how you get in. Press that button the door should open"** Ultraman told him.

Batman just nodded at response.

 **"I'm going to take this criminal to the police station and return the money."** Ultraman stated to him.

 **"Also please don't touch or break anything in they're. I just got it the way I like it."** Ultraman says to him before Super Speeding away with the criminal and the money.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

Ultraman walks in the main room with Batman already in their. He is looking at the computers and inventions Ultraman has. Batman then turns to him when he walks through the door.

 **"Let me take wild guess that you know my identity already. And how I know is because you Batman am I right?"** Ultraman ask him.

"That is correct." He replies to him.

Ultraman takes off the the high tech sunglasses and hood. Revealing a 15 year old boy with black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"David Callahan. Nice to meet you." David said reaching out his hands to shake.

Batman shook it with ease. "Mr. Wayne."

That shocks Batman a little bit. He starts wondering if he X-ray his cowl to see him. David looks at him and then starts to explain himself.

"No, I didn't X-ray your cowl. I already knew for 3 years." He told Batman.

He then explains to Bruce Wayne on how he knew. Batman has lots of expensive gagets, it would of cost lost of money.

Bruce Wayne has lots of money, Bruce and Batman are same height, body feature, and other stuff, and that's how he knew Batman is Bruce Wayne.

Batman took off his cowl revealing Bruce Wayne.

"Please call me Bruce. And I know that you wouldn't just spill my identity to everyone. I can see your not that kind of person to do so." Bruce said to David.

"Thanks." David said smiling.

"I was wondering if you were interested in being on team of other Justice League's protégés. You guys will be doing covers missions deployed by me. And do a little more combat training with Black Canary. So,.. are you interested?" He ask.

David thinks for a moment before replying.

"I'm interested. But I have two conditions." David told him.

"And what will that be?" Bruce ask curiously.

"The first condition is that some times I will get phone calls and need to leave for helping a friend out or my other hero friends wants me so I need to be there." David told him.

"Agreed only if it doesn't mess with your missions or if it's really important you get to where you need to be." Bruce told him.

David just nodded then continued. "The second conditions is that I train Superboy's with his powers."

"How do you know about Superboy?" Bruce ask.

"I'm suspicious of Cadmus too. Then I heard about how to the building fell last night. I look at the security cameras that still work before it was cut off and found him and other teens." David says to him.

Then went over to the computers and grabs a flashdrive and hands it to him.

"This drive contains the security cameras at Cadmus that you will find interesting." David says to him.

"So do we have a deal on my conditions?" David ask reach out his hands.

Bruce smiled a little then shooks it. "We have a deal."

"Now let me put in the coordinates for the Cave in your Zeta Beams." Bruce says.

Both of them smiled before walking over to David's Zeta Tubes. And starts having a nice long chat while doing it.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**

 **July 8, 08:04 EDT**

Mount Justice was a hollowed-out mountain, and was in fact a secret base that belonged to the Justice League. The cave was filled with advanced technology; much of it rivaled what was on the Watchtower.

The five teens watched as various Leaguers brought in equipment and supplies, before Batman caught their attention.

"This cave was the original Secret Sanctuary of the Justice League" Batman stated as all five heroes were joined in the center of the hall in their civilian clothes.

"We're calling it into service again, since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight... You'll do it on League terms." He told them

He then gestured Red Tornado and Black Canary.

"Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor and Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions" Batman continued.

"Real missions?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Yes but, covert." He replied

The Flash then said "The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these giant targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said.

"Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Wonder Woman finish Aquaman then turn to Batman who had more to say.

"The seven of you will be that team"

"Cool! Wait seven?" Robin ask

Batman looked up towards the teleporters two figures walked towards them.

One of them is Martian Manhunter and another Martian but a smaller and girl one.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece: Miss Martian." Stan told the teens.

"Hi" she waved to the others.

"I like this gig more every minute" Kid Flash stated as he zoomed next to her "Uh.. welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Wondergirl, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names"

"I'm honored to be included" the girl stated as they walked towards her except Superboy.

"Hey, Superboy, come meet Miss M!" Robin called back to Superboy.

As Superboy approached her, Miss Martian's white blouse turned black. "I like your tee-shirt..."

Superboy smiled as Robin elbowed him playfully and Kid Flash put his arm around the clone.

Superboy's then turns to Batman.

"So who's the seventh member?" He ask him.

"The seventh member is special one to you and he will be teaching you on controlling your powers while you train combat with Canary" Batman told him.

Batman didn't say anything we else to him, then touch his com link on his ear.

"You can come in now now." Batman told the person on the com link.

A few seconds later the Zeta Beams turn on.

 _Recognized Ultraman B-07_

Then Ultraman came out. He wearing signature red jacket with his hood up, wearing black high tech sunglasses, blue genes, and combat boots.

The team were surprise to see him. They didn't think he be on the team.

 **"Today's the day."** He says to them.

* * *

In the destruction of the Cadmus building sat a small building made from spare parts. Not to say this was permanent due to the large construction team outside rebuilding the Cadmus main building.

Inside was a desk where Guardian sat with Dubbilex and Dr. Desmond's assistant.

"Cadmus changes today. With Desmond out of the picture the boards placed me in charge. Dr. Spence you are acting chief scientist. No more Genoms suppressing our wills. No more secret breeding projects. This is a kinder and gentler Cadmus."

In a room filled with the same screens Dr. Desmond used to communicate with the Light, the Light themselves began conversing about what had transpired as of late.

"Then I will of course help in any way I can, Brother." one male voice said.

Then the video screen turns off.

Another male voice ask "Can the light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the Gnomes?"

"We have some means to control. But what concerns me... is the children." The first male voice responded.

"We now know the league is willing to employ children to do their dirty work" the man scoffed at the idea "That's a dark twist."

"Yes, but one can be played to our advantage, even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful. Eventually, everyone sees the light" Another voice said to them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow! That was a long time to make! I hope you guys like this week's chapter! Stay tune for as nother chapter next Friday as always.!**

 **Please comment below what you guys think of this week's chapter**

 **Also comment down below what other hero friends Ultraman was talking about.**

 **Hint: four heroes from different Cartoons. Guess one of them right they get mention in a chapter.**

 **Stay tunes for more BYE!**


	4. Welcome to Happy Harbour

Description of the chapter: After Speedy declines to join the new  
team, Robin, Aqualad, Wondergirl, and Kid Flash fear Young Justice is just a big joke... while  
new member Miss Martian fears there's no room for her to be part of it. So when the four heroes, Ultraman, and Superboy come up against Mister Twister, it looks like all their fears have just been reallzed...

* * *

 **Star City: July 17th, 23:16PDT**

People were packing cases of laser guns into a truck. Their boss, Brick, was watching them, carefully inspecting their work. Two workers were putting one case in the cargo hold when an arrow was suddenly embedded in the asphalt and exploded in their faces.

It sent the workers away, and a gun straight into Brick's hands, then pick it up with his feet. He started up the gun, and pointed it Speedy, who was atop a support beam.

"You again! I'm starting to get insulted Green Arrow's not messing up my operation personally!" Brick yelled, and fired the gun at him.

Speedy easily dodged and flipped over on-coming lasers. He landed on a catwalk, and ran down it. More blasts came at him. He flipped over another one, and shot an arrow. The arrow pierced the muzzle; it exploded and ripped Brick's suit to shreds.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit my size!?" Brick yelled, and turned to his workers behind him. "Scorch the Earth, boys."

The workers got their guns ready, but a yellow blur ran by, knocking two guards out. Two bat-a-rangs knocked the remaining guard's guns out of their hands. Robin flew above them, cackling as he did, and landed in a small space between some boxes.

Aqualad jumped in front of the entrance to the small space, grabbing his water bearers as he did. His tattoos started glowing, and he jumped forward. He easily knocked the two workers out by crashing them into a steel box. And Wondergirl came down to the ground fast. The result of crashing down made the ground shake knocking the workers off of it.

When they look up they found them self punch in the face, by her fist knocking them out. Brick grabbed the pavement, ripped off a slab, and threw it at Speedy, who ducked. He let loose another arrow that exploded on contact with Brick's shoulder. Brick threw another slab at Speedy, who dodged, and let Aqualad in his Atlantean cut the slab in half, and Speedy let loose another arrow. As Aqualad let his glow and water bearers die down, he looked to Speedy.

"The Cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need." He informed him.

Robin jumped down behind him. "For covert missions, spy stuff."

Kid Flash zipped up behind them. "And wait till you see Superboy, and Miss Martian! But I saw her first!"

Wondergirl flew down in front of them. "We also have Ultraman too."

Brick came out of the rubble, and threw, while grunting, once again, another slab of pavement at them. Wondergirl easily destroyed it as she punched it. Speedy let loose three arrows that exploded one by one. Once it was over, Brick laughed.

"Heh heh, tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job." Brick said, in an insulting tone.

Speedy ignored him, and readied another arrow. Brick spread his arms wide.

"Go ahead." He told him.

Speedy let loose the arrow, but instead of exploding, it turned into red foam, which engulfed Brick, and his screaming. Wondergirl flew up to him.

"High density, polyurethane foam. Nice." She said with a thumb's up.

Speedy didn't say anything as he turned away, and walked towards Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin.

"So Speedy, you in?" Robin asked, leaning against a metal cargo container.

Speedy stopped and turned to him.

"Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hang-out with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke: something to keep you busy and in your place." Speedy looked away and started to walk away. "I don't want any part of it."

And with that, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving everyone else shocked.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 ** _Woooaaahh_ _!_ _Woooaaah_ _!_ _Woooaaah_ _!_ _Woooaaah_ _!_**

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone._**  
 ** _In the unknown._**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory._**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young._**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons._**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history._**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid._**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay._**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday._**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it._**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together._**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one._**  
 ** _Number one._**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones._**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever._**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire._**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Mount Justice, July 18, 11:14 EDT**

 ** _Recognized Ultraman B-08_**

Ultraman just teleported in the main hall of Mount Justice. He was at his Ultracave baking a birthday cake for a friend. Ultraman was just finish decorating it when he received a message saying they have a mission.

 **"Hey!"** Ultraman walked up to Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian who were all wearing civilian clothes while he and Wondergirl was still in his uniform. **"So, I got your message. We're going to get a mission today?"**

"We are going to ask for one." Aqualad smiled him.

 **"So…no, then."** Ultraman soon change his face from serious to frowning.

"We're going to try though." Miss Martian was ever the optimist. "We're going to ask Red Tornado about it."

 **"Last time I check, Batman was responsible for missions?"** Ultraman told them with his arms cross.

"He is, but if I don't get out of this cave soon, I'll go nuts." Superboy crossed his arms and scowled.

 **"This is not going to work."** Ultraman said.

"Come on have some faith." Wondergirl told him.

 ** _Recognized Robin B-01, Kid Flash B-03_**

Robin and Kid flash teleported into the main hall of Mount Justice wearing their civilian clothes. They immediately noticed Kaldur, Miss Martian, and Superboy. Then they caught sight of the five heroes standing in waiting they shared a brief look before running over to greet them.

"Did you ask him!?" Robin questioned.

"What did he say!?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad stated.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Kid Flash began to run to the entrance to the Mountain.

Ultraman just look at them and tried to tell them something. **"I'm telling you guys this is not going to work!"**

Everyone just ignore him for what he said to them.

The seven young heroes soon walked out of the ramp entrance to the Mountain. Red Tornado began to descend in front of them.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash greeted with a wave.

"Greetings." Red Tornado's mechanical voice sounded. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad admitted.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado answered.

"But it's been over a week and-" Robin began before Red Tornado cut him off placing his hand in the air waving the team off.

"You will be tested soon enough, for the time being simply enjoy each other's company" Red Tornado told them

 **"This team is not a social club."** Ultraman stated.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise." Red Tornado noted as he began to enter the cave. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the Cave."

"Does he think we're falling for this!?" Robin exclaimed in outrage.

"Oh, I'll find out!" Miss Martian exclaimed. She appeared to be concentrating at Red Tornado.

 ** _Recognized Red Tornado_ _1-6_**

"Oh.. I'll find out" Miss Martian said to them.

 **"Um, Miss Martian?"** Ultraman stopped her. **"I don't know how things work on Mars, but on Earth, doing that would be considered pretty rude."**

"Oh…" Miss Martian looked sheepish.

 **"It's fine, not like it would work on Red anyway."** Ultraman shrugged. **"He's non-organic. No 'mind' to read."**

"You can read my mind, though." Kid Flash leaned in at her. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're thinking." Wondergirl elbowed the speedster.

"Ow!" Kid Flash said to her.

"And now we tour the clubhouse…" Aqualad frowned.

"Well…Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss Martian suggested.

"Don't look at me." Superboy grunted.

"We won't!" Kid stared at Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"Sh-She never said private!" Robin interjected.

"Team building." Aqualad stated. "We'll all go."

Megan clapped her hands excitedly as she walked back towards the entrance. "This is the front door" she said as she walked through and inside the cave.

After showing the team nearly every part of the cave that mattered, Megan made her way to the back of the cave.

"This would be the back door" she announced as they walked out of the cave and onto a platform that was used when vehicles entered the facility. "The cave is actually the entire mountain"

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league" Wally mentioned as they walked back inside.

Stopping at a staircase that led further into the cave Superboy decided to ask questions. "Why abandon it for the Hall of Justice."

"The caves secret location was compromised." Wondergirl answered.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense." Superboy finished sarcastically.

"If the villains know the cave, we must be on constant alert." She said worriedly.

Robin grabbed her hand. "The bad guys know we know that they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here."

Wally threw Robin's hand off of Miss Martian's. "What he means is; we're hiding in plain sight." Robin glared at the speedster.

"Ah, that's… much clearer." Miss Martian said.

Superboy sniffed the air. "I smell smoke."

 **"Me too."** Ultraman said.

"Ah! My cookies!" Miss Martian cried as she flew into the kitchen.

"Since when did she make cookies?" Wondergirl ask.

Everyone just shrugged at her.

As everyone else arrived they were greeted with a silver plate of charred cookies.

Megan sighed "I was trying out Grandma Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of…heh never mind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great." Robin encouraged her. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Wally continued to chew the food until he realized that everyone was staring at him. "I have a serious metabolism."

"I'll make more?" Megan ask

"It was sweet of you to make any" Kaldur said with a smile across his face.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Miss Martian said while blushing a little bit.

"We are off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally" Wally said as he shoved a cookie into his mouth. "See? I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there. Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz." Miss Martian state proudly to them. "But you can call me Megan…It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

"Well, my name is Cassandra. But you can call me Cassie." Cassie said to her.

Superboy sighed lightly and turned to leave the room; on his way out he felt a small something in his mind.

 _'Don't worry Superboy; we'll find you an Earth name too.'_ Megan said to him sweetly.

Superboy narrowed his eyes with rage "Get outta my head!"

 _'What's wrong? Everybody on Mars communicates telepathically.' Megan told everyone telepathically._

"M'gaan stop!" Kaldur told her "Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Plus Cadmus' psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain" Wally told her. This earn him a hit elbowed in the stomach from Cassie.

"I didn't mean to-" Megan started to say but got interrupted.

"Just stay out!" Superboy spoke with a growl.

He then walk over to the couch that was close to the kitchen

It was quite for a few seconds for everyone, but Superboy turn to Ultraman who was checking something on his phone.

 **"What?"** He ask them look up at them.

"What's your name Ultraman?" Megan ask.

"Yeah, I always wanted to know who you are under the suit. I'm a big fan in San Francisco." Cassie told him.

 **"Thanks. But I'm not the type of person to give out secret after meeting you guys."** Ultraman tells them.

"Why, is that my friend?" Kaldur ask.

"Because I don't trust you guys yet. Until I get know you and see if your trust worthy, then I tell you my identity." Ultraman told them.

"How many people know your identity?" Robin ask.

 **"Like about 8 people."** Ultraman answered.

"You must trust them very well then?" Superboy ask while raising an eyebrow at the couch.

Everyone but Ultraman was surprised of him speaking.

 **"Yes, I do."** Ultraman said.

Then out of nowhere a silent beeping noise came of Ultraman's comm. Ultraman's pick it up. It got everybody's but Superboy's attention on what's happening.

 **"This is Ultraman. Go."** Ultraman's said to the person on the other line.

 _"Hey! Where are you bro! We were suppose to meet at the cave so you can tell us our jobs to do."_ The first boy said.

 **"Sorry. I thought I was having a mission today. But instead a tour of the cave."** Ultraman's told them while some of The Team look surprised at him surprised.

 _"That's ok dude. So what are we suppose to do?"_ The second boy ask.

 **"Alright, you, clueless boy, and our tech guy decorate the place."** Ultraman said to them.

 _"So, what am I going to do?"_ The first boy ask.

" **You are going to buy a present for the birthday boy. Nothing too expensive or cheap."** Ultraman said to him.

 _"Got it! But who is distracting the birthday boy."_ Clueless boy ask.

 **"Don't worry. His girlfriend is distracting him. It will take hours to get out of they're. I'll be back around sundown. See you then. Bye."** He said to them then hang up.

"So who was that?" Wally ask finishing the tray of burnt cooking

 **"Some trusted friend I have."** Ultraman tells them.

Hello, Megan. I know what we can do!" M'gann suddenly spoke up after several seconds of silence. "Follow me"

Eeryone went to follow except Superboy who chose to sit on the couch.

Ultraman saw this coming and stayed behind for a moment.

 **"You coming SB?"** Ultraman ask.

Ultraman heard a grunt before hearing foot steps behind him.

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship" M'gann said as they walked into the hangar where a giant red sphere shaped object laid. (The Bio-Ship is much bigger that it is on the show.)

"Cute. Not aerodynamic but, cute." Wally said as M'gann chuckled slightly.

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it" M'gann waved her hand in the air causing the sphere to shift and melt growing wings and even a door, which opened with only another wave of the Martian teens hands.

"You guys coming?" She ask.

Wide eyes and loose jaws they slowly walked in to the ship and they were surprised with how big and roomy it was. It was an empty room with windows on each side.

Suddenly chairs melted up from the floor along with a control console in front of the main chair. As they sat, flesh like straps melted around them.

"Cool" Wally said as he let the straps form around him.

When the straps wrap around Ultraman. It felt like his costume changes from red civilians jacket to red suit jacket to black suit costume.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors" as the doors opened per her request, M'gann took off at full speeds.

* * *

"Incredible!" Robin said. Wally sighed. "She sure is... I mean the ship! Like all ships is a she." He said.

Robin smirked at him. "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth."

"Dude!" Wally yelled.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking." Kaldur said.

Superboy looked at him with a questioning look.

"You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize." The Atlantian said, and smiled. "Just say sorry."

Superboy looked ahead, and Kaldur looked away.

M'gann was watching them, but didn't hear their conversation.

"He'll come around." Robin whispered.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." Megan whispered back.

"You guys remember he has Super Hearing, right?" Wally asked.

 **"He's not the only one."** Ultraman said.

Cassie smiled and then ask. "How 'bout a little Martian shape shifting?"

M'gann was happy to do so. She first turned into a female version or Robin. Then turn in a female version Wally.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally ask.

 **"No, it isn't."** Ultraman said to him across the Bio-Ship.

Finally, M'gann shifted into Ultraman as a girl.

Nobody notice Ultraman taking a picture with his phone. He took a picture of M'gann as a female version of him.

Robin then stated. "Impressive, but you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann admitted.

"And your clothes?" Cassie ask.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." M'gann explained to her.

"As long as they're the only ones…" Superboy muttered.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?" Wally ask.

"Density shifting?" M'gann looked embarrassed. "No, I-it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecues right through walls. Heh heh heh! When he tries it…blood nose!" Robin chuckled.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed.

"Here's something I can do!" as her mental command was sent the entire external shell of the Bio-Ship began melting with its surroundings. "Camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates." Red Tornado told her

"Received. Adjusting course." M'gann told him.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin scoff and frowned.

 **"Um… I don't think he would do that."** Ultraman said to him.

"What makes you say that?" Cassie questioned.

 **"The giant twister heading straight for us is a dead give away."** Ultraman told her, as he pointed to the side of the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone scream.

* * *

M'gann soon got the Bio-Ship out of the twister. She the land it in front of the Power Plant.

The heroes immediately jumped out to face the giant cyclone in front of them.

"Robin, are Tornados common in New England?" Aqualad asked but looked around to find that Robin was already running towards the factory. "Robin?"

All they heard was a cackle from him.

 **"Should of seen that coming."** Ultraman said.

"But he was just here." M'gann stated while still confused.

"That's Robin for ya." Cassie told her.

Ultraman saw several cars were flipped over. He can also see the destruction the twisters had caused to the people.

 **"We need to…"** Ultraman began to say, but then noticed that his teammates were heading towards the power plant. **"Idiots! We need to help the injured. Not deal with what ever is in the the Power Plant!"**

Ultraman ran to the nearest destroyed car. A man was in the driver seat with two children in the back.

Ultramsn then ripped the car door open. Then grab the man and two children out of the car. He then gently laid them down on the street out if the destruction.

"Guh…" The man's eyes opened a little. "My…kids…"

 **"I got them first."** Ultraman stated. **"They're alright for now, but I'll call an ambulance."**

"T-hank…y-you…" The man soon lost consciousness.

 **"…You're welcome…"** Ultraman said.

Then at Super Speed he searched all the cars and put the civilians away from the plant.

He heard most of them calling 911, so he knew that dozens of cops and ambulances would be by to help the people soon.

Good, now he could deal with the problem! He soon forgot about the team! Ultraman instantly ran at Super Speed into the plant. On the opposite end of the plant was a red android that was generating wind to flew he knew he's the one that did this. It was a giant man wearing some sort of red and blue armor with a single scarf tied around its neck. Blue glowing tubes extended from his back into his arms and his eyes were a sinister blue.

Ultraman ran at the android at top speed. Ultraman then decided to give him a heads up. **"Hey, ugly! Heads up!"**

The android turned…just in time to be punched in the face.

Red Tornado look-a-like was pushed back a pit to the point where he was several yards outside. He looked at the Kryptonian and stated. "Ah, so the children do have a babysitter. Ultraman, what are you doing here?"

 **"Oh, just punching a bad guy as usual!"** Ultraman said to him. **"Are ready for another punch to the face?"**

"Ah, a real challenge then. Very well, you may address me as Mr. Twister and-" Mr. Twister was interrupted when Kid Flash began running up and tried to kick the android. The android managed to dodge the kick.

"What did you do to the rest of my team!?" Kid Flash questioned him.

"Embarrassed them largely." Mr. Twister extended his arms.

 **"Kid, I suggest you move!"** Ultraman warned, but it was too late.

The wind caught Kid Flash and sent him flying at Ultraman. The Kryptonian jump up in the air and caught the speedster. He then put him back on his feet.

"Kid! Ultraman!" Robin shouted as the rest of the team approached them.

"Where were you?" Superboy shouted to Ultraman.

 **"Helping the civilians. They were in danger."** Ultraman told him.

"An unfortunate casualty." Mr. Twister noted.

"What do you want!?" Aqualad shouted at the android.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Twister shouted at the heroes. "I'm waiting for a real hero. Clearly, Ultraman is not a hero. Just a pretender wannabe hero."

Ultraman began to look more angry.

"Read his mind, Miss Martian. Try to find a weakness." Aqualad told her.

"But I thought that I'm not supposed to read minds." Miss Martians remembered.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Cassie shouted.

 **"It wouldn't matter anyway. Pretty sure it's an android."** Ultraman told them.

"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian exclaimed. "Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic! An android! How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Kaldur announced.

"After saying we would be tested." Cassie said while chiming in.

"This game, so over." Wally said before walking over to where Twister was floating.

"We know who you are and what you want." Robin said to him.

"So let's end this." Kaldur added.

"Consider it ended." Mr. Twister reeled back and unleashed two twin cyclones into the air causing a massive storm cloud to form above him.

"Impressive show but we will not indulge you, we will not engage." Kaldur shouted pointing at him.

Suddenly lighting began to crackle in Twisters storm cloud.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked.

 **"No you idiot! He's not Red Tornado!"** Ultraman shouted at him

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic!" Twister sent a bolt of lightning into the ground in front of the heroes knocking them backwards.

Superboy ripped his jacket off revealing his black and red t-shirt; he roared and jumped into the air only to be struck by lightning in the chest sending him towards the ground.

Cassie and Ultraman began to jump in the air. then send two tornadoes at them. He then collide them, making them hit each other to unconsciousness. They began to fall to the ground on top of each other. Next to the other teen heroes. M'gann saw that everyone was down and couldn't win but, they could at least survive the aftermath.

Using her telepathy she called the Bio-Ship to appear right between them and Twister, who was about to unleash his full power. But stopped when he lost sight of them. As the Bio-Ship was in camouflage mode, it blended in with its surroundings without the heroes in the picture of course.

* * *

"Fine, then. I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide and seek will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy!" Twister turned around and flew away after giving the warning.

"Ahh!" Cassie scream.

She was laying her whole body on top of Ultraman. His body is facing her.

 **"Could you get off of me please?"** He ask.

"Right right." She said getting off of him.

Then held out her hand for him to grab. Without a second he grab her hand and got pulled up to his feet.

"What happened?" Wally asked sitting up.

"I placed the Bio-Ship in front of us." M'gann told everyone.

Superboy smashed his fist into a boulder next to him. "And that's supposed to make it right?"

Superboy stepped in front of Megan who was still on the ground "You tricked us into thinking that this guy was Red Tornado!"

"She didn't do it on purpose" Kaldur said.

"It was a rookie mistake" Robin pointed out.

"We shouldn't have listened." Cassie said.

"You are pretty inexperienced." Wally spoke up "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here."

Superboy walked away "Stay out of our way" he grunted before leaping into the air and into the distance to find Twister.

Wally ran at Super Speed. Robin began to run as well. Cassie flew in the air. And Aqualad just ran as well. Ultraman just stayed behind.

"I was just trying to be part of the team" Megan said while lowering her head.

Ultraman walked up next to her sadly. **"To be honest, I'm not sure we even have a team."**

Then he starts Super Speeding away and try to catch up to the others.

* * *

Three tornados rampaged through the bay destroying buildings, boats, sidewalks and injuring innocent people.

Boats carried by these tornados rained down on the park area barely missing bystanders.

One tornado went straight through a building completely leveling it. Another did the same to another building.

"Certainly this will get the required attention." Mr. Twister said out loud.

"You got ours. Full and undivided." Wondergirl said as she rushed at speeds of over five hundred miles per hour to strike the armored villain with all her might when a tornado came from the side and smacked her into the water.

Wally attempted the same maneuvers at the same speed from behind while Kaldur jumped in the air to attack from the front. Twister grabbed Kaldur by the leg and swung him around and into Wally who, at five hundred miles an hour, flew through the air and landed at Twisters feet.

"Immaterial and insufficient; you are a distraction I can no longer tolerate." Mr. Twister told them.

Superboy came from the air planning to land on Twister but he moved aside and back handed the boy of steel into a tree. Ultraman came in jumping at Mr. Twister and punch him in the face. This got him surprised.

 **"Well that makes two of us!"** Ultraman said to him.

Mr. Twister glared at him. Both if them starts running to each other getting ready to punch each other. Megan flew towards Mount Justice in the Bio-Ship while talking to Red Tornado.

"The team could really use your help" she pleaded to him as the screen clearly showed Red Tornado not caring at all.

"If I were to intervene it would not be to help, still it is an odd coincidence that this 'Twister' shares my elemental abilities as well as my immunity to telepathy." Red Tornado said.

"Hello Megan." M'gann said while snacking her head.

* * *

Twister lifted a boat out of the water and tossed it first into Superboy who fell back and was pinned to the ground for the time being. Kaldur and Robin jumped from the top of a warehouse and dodged around a tornado just to get close enough for Twister to blow them both into the water behind him. Ultraman exhaled a large blast of Artic Breath at the android who barely managed to create a tornado in-between himself and the blast.

He then summoned a bolt of lightning that struck at Ultraman causing him to fall to the ground. Superboy freed himself from the boat wreckage and leaped at Twister who summoned a tornado right under the boy of steel spinning him into the air and flinging him into the air and away from battle. Kaldur and Wondergirl jumped out of the way as Superboy and a yacht flew at him from the battle field.

As the Yacht landed on a house it caused the house to collapse in on itself with Superboy still inside. A discarded motor fell in front of Wondergirl who picked it up and launched it at Twister. Twister caught the machine with a miniature tornado in the palms of his hands and tossed it at Ultraman who was knocked back by the motor.

Wally and Robin had taken strategic cover behind a boat that had been tossed out of the water. Robin then unraveled his utility belt and slung it over his shoulder and across his chest.

"You brought your utility belt?" Wally asked looking between him and the fight.

"First lesson Batman taught me, never leave the house without it"

"Yeah right after never go to the bathroom without it" Wally chuckled.

 _'Listen to me'_ Megan spoke to the entire team telepathically _'all of you'_

Kaldur stood from the ground where he was currently sitting injured.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy growled at her.

 _'I know and I know I messed up, but I am very clear on what we have to do now'_ M'gann told the team.

 ** _'We are listening. What's you plan?'_** Ultraman ask.

* * *

"Get back, everybody clear the area!" a cop yelled as he tried to move everyone away from the giant tornados tearing through the area.

As civilians ran for their lives, Red Tornado flew overhead and towards the battle field.

"Hit the showers boys" Red Tornado spoke as he landed in front of the heroes. "I was hoping you could handle this but clearly, you cannot."

"But we have a plan now!" Robin exclaimed as Red Tornado ignored him.

"The subject is not up for debate" the others lowered their heads and moved out of the way so the real fight could begin.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up!" Twister shouted as Red Tornado showed no sign of emotion once again.

"This ends, here and now" Red Tornado put a hand behind him and summoned a tornado and directed it at Mr. Twister who dodged and countered with his own tornado.

The two forces of nature clashed until Red Tornado's was defeated and Twister's tornado headed straight for the android hero. Red Tornado put a hand out and dispersed the wind.

"We are evenly matched, Twister" Red Tornado put two hands behind his back summoning another tornado this time launching large rocks at Twister who chuckled.

"No Tornado, We. Are. Not." Twister punched the ground letting immense amounts of steam block the attack.

Twister summoned lightning and directed it at Tornado who dodged to the left.

Unfortunately, this caused the lightning to hit a collapsed boat igniting the gas and causing an explosion that knocked Red Tornado to the ground.

"Remain still android." Twister extended his hand to the collapsed Red Tornado and allowed wire like devices to extend from his finger tips and connect to the androids head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Suddenly, Red Tornado's head shifted to that of Megan's. "Longer than you might think."

"No" Twister mumbled as Megan pushed him back with telekinesis. Twister hit a tornado which turned out to be Wally and Ultraman spinning at near supersonic speeds.

As he stumbled backwards, he hit a girl. Wondergirl in fact. "I think this is the part where you say sorry"

Wondergirl punch the armored villain with each each one breaking his suit and causing a short circuit of some kind. And as he recovered from that attack, Superboy came from behind and punched a hole in his armor before grabbing him by the arm and tossing him over to Kaldur. Who used his water bearers in the form of a mace to bash Twister in the side of the head causing a huge dent and even more malfunctions.

Megan floated up and brought the mechanical villain with her as she used her telekinesis to rip the arms of the armor off revealing wires and circuits. Robin threw several exploding bird-a-rangs into the armor causing it to explode and fall to the ground. The armor barely got to its knees, before it opened up and revealed a pale, skinny man with brown hair who fell out of the armor and onto the ground.

"Foul, I call foul" The man called out.

Megan raised her arm and lifted a giant boulder up and brought it down on the man's body. "M'gaan no!"

Ultraman smiled at that. **"Good job M'gann."**

"What! No it's not!" Wondergirl yelled at him.

"Yeah, I don't know how things are done on Mars, but here on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin yelled in anger.

"You said you trust me" Megan spoke with a smile as she lifted the boulder up to reveal a mess of crushed mechanical parts and wires. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Ultraman then said. **"Just like I said."**

Wally picked up a mechanical eyeball and smiled "Cool, souvenir"

"We should have had more faith in both of you" Kaldue said as the others nodded.

Wally laughed "Yeah. You guys rocked this mission… Get it? Rock? Heh"

"Ignore him" Cassie said. "We're all just happy to have you on the team"

Ultraman walk up to the other eye of the machinery and smashed it. He then began to explain why.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Heh. Now, Brom," a man with graying hair and a white lab coat said to another man, identical to the robot who had been piloting Mister Twister, "Aren't you relieved I didn't let you wear the armor?"

"Extremely, Professor," Brom said, "But your not upset?"

The man known as T.O. Morrow shrugged.

"I'm convinced our tracking program was operational. And the real Tornado was somewhere in the vicinity. Besides, you know science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can be instructive, and I'd say we learned quite a lot today." T.O. Morrow said to him.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **"It was obviously made to control or destroy you."** Ultraman said to Red Tornado.

As the remains of the android inside the Twister armor laid out on a table in the cave as Red Tornado stood with the entire team.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asked.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you as you shouldn't not solve my problems for me" Red Tornado said to them.

"But, if you're in danger-" Cassie started to say but was interrupted.

"Consider this matter closed" Red Tornado turned to leave dismissing them all.

"Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Flash, they would've jumped right in to fix things." Wally commented.

"I guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter heartless machine is exactly what we need" Robin pointed out.

"Inaccurate." Red Tornado turned around again."I have a heart; carbon steel alloy."

He turned his head for just a second "I also have excellent hearing" he turned and left the room without another word.

"Right, sorry" Robin responded. "I'll try to strive to be more accurate.

 **"And more respectful."** Ultraman told him.

Kaldur, Wally, Cassie, and Robin started to walk away, letting the matter drop.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said.

"This team thing…" Robin started.

"Might just." Kaldur tried to finish but was interrupted by Cassie.

"Work out." Cassie said finishing Kaldur's words.

Megan, Ultraman, and Superboy was the last to leave.

Superboy got up to leave silently but right before he left he turned around and his face changed to sympathy.

"Sorry" he turned and left leaving a smiling Megan behind.

* * *

Ultraman soon made it back to the cave on time. His friends just finished decorating the place. They just heard that the birthday boy and his girlfriend are coming in a few minutes.

"Okay, guys hide!" David sad to his friends.

They soon found a good place to hide. Now they wait for them.

"So, what are we doing-" The birthday boy started to say but got interrupted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted to him.

"Thanks, guys but you shouldn't have." The birthday boy said.

"Nonsense, bro we wanted to do this cheese." The second boy said.

"I'll get the cake said." David said.

Then in a blur he was gone. A few seconds later he came back with cake and candles on them.

Everyone began to sing Happy Birthday to him. When the song ended he blew out the candles. The his girlfriend gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what did you wish for?" Clueless boy ask.

The first boy elbowed him. "You can't ask him that."

"Thanks again guys for the best 15th birthday ever" The Birthday boy told his friends and girlfriend.


	5. Dropzone

**Description of the chapter:** Young Justice goes on it's first official mission under Batman, while trying to determine which of them will lead the team.

* * *

 **Santa** **Prisca:**  
 **July 19th, 00:43** **ECT**

Guards with long red robes, guns, and masks surrounded what looked like a gang.

"Our sublime master proclaims he will depart this facility... If... One of you defeats his champion in single combat." One of the guards announced in Spanish.

Bane, the leader of the gang, stepped towards the iron bar door.

"Just make it interesting." Bane responded back.

The door opened, and Bane entered, and not noticing the smile on the guards face. On the other side, another person entered.

He was scrawny, and his sister was behind the door. The boy's name was Mammoth and the girl was Shimmer.

The guard dropped something on Bane's side of the iron bars. Bane picked it up without any hesitation but decided to ask.

"You give me back my greatest weapon? What's the catch?" Bane questioned.

The guard continued to smile at him. "No catch. It would hardly test his champion's prowess if you were not at your best."

Bane soon attached the Venom to his wrist.

"You want my best?" He ask.

Bane then attached a tube to his head that poured Venom into his blood stream.

His muscles bulged as the Venom took its residence. He turned around, ready to fight.

"You got it." Bane told him.

Bane then cracked his neck.

Shimmer pulled out a vial and injected it into Mammoth. The scrawny boy took a few steps forward, holding his head, and landed on his knees.

Then, he turned bulkier than Bane's, he grew fangs, his skin turned green and scaly, and in some places the skin just tore open to reveal the muscle under.

Mammoth got up, and charged at Bane, growling. Mammoth sent his fist towards Bane's face, but Bane caught it, and punched his opponent's face before punching his gut.

It had no effect. Mammoth grabbed Bane's neck and punched his abdomen, then his face.

Bane fell back, but Mammoth grabbed his wrist and threw him into the wall, like he was a ragdoll.

Mammoth walked forward and punched Bane's head into some pipes, releasing a gas into the air.

Then, Mammoth threw Bane again, jumped out of the fog, and punched Bane's head, creating a crater. Bane did not move at all.

The cultist who tricked Bane into fighting started chanting.

"Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra. Hail Kobra." Some people but Bane and his gang shouted.

More people soon joined in, and starting shouting.

"Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra!" Everyone but Bane and his gang shouted.

The man in charge, Kobra, was watching with a joyful smile.

"Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra!" was heard all across the island of Santa Prisca.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 ** _Woooaaahh_ _!_ _Woooaaah_ _!_ _Woooaaah_ _!_ _Woooaaah_ _!_**

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone._**  
 ** _In the unknown._**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory._**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young._**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons._**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history._**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid._**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay._**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday._**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it._**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together._**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one._**  
 ** _Number one._**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones._**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever._**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won_**

* * *

 **Caribbean Sea:**  
 **June 22nd, 20:08ECT**

The Bio-Ship flew over the Caribbean Sea. The Team was quiet inside. All seven of them are preparing themselves for their first official mission.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Megan announced.

Ultraman sat quietly, deep in thought.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _All seven members of The Team was gathered in the main hall of Mount Justice in their civilian clothes, except for Ultraman who was already in uniform. As Batman introduced their first real mission._

 _"Isla, Santa Prisca." Batman announced as he pulled up a satellite image of the island on a holo-screen. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength enhancing drug, sold under the street name "Venom". Infrared heat signatures indicate that the factories are still running at full capacity. But all shipments of Venom have been cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene it will."_

 _"So, who's in charge?" Robin asked him immediately._

 _Red Tornado and Batman looked at The Team, then at each other for a few seconds, then back at them._

 _"Work that out between you." Batman answered._

 ** _Flashback End_**

And that was how Ultraman decided to not be leader. He nay have the skills of it but he didn't want to have make wrong decisions.

And don't think his teammates will like him as leader. he was scared for the first time since five years ago.

"Drop Zone A in thirty." She announced breaking Ultraman's to thoughts.

Aqualad got up, their seats disappearing. Aqualad pressed his belt buckle and his red shirt turned black.

"Ready." He said.

Megan nodded. "Putting Bio-ship in camouflage mode."

A small hole in the middle of the Bio-Ship opened up as it flew closer to the water, Aqualad leaped out of the hole in the ship and head first into the water.

Aqualad easily swam with incredible speed. He dodged bombs that would be set off by touch. Then when he came to a net, Aqualad ripped a hole with his water bearers and went through it.

He jumped out of the water, and ran to a few sensors. Aqualad then placed a device on each of the sensors.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." Aqualad said through the com. "Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

He saw the Bio-ship fly over them, in camouflage node.

"Drop Zone B" Miss Martian announced as she stood from her seat and the control center melted back into the ship.

She lifted her arm at the ceiling of the ship and long purple cables formed down from it.

Robin and Kid Flash attached the lines to themselves.

Kid tapped the symbol on his suit causing the color scheme to go from yellow and red to black, grey, and red.

"How cool is this?" Kid Flash sang to Miss Martian.

"Very impressive" she responded as she shifted her costume to a red and black colors.

"Uh... That works too. Hey Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth-tech." Kid Flash said to him.

Superboy gave him a blank look. "No capes, no tights. No offense." He said.

"It totally works for you." Miss Martian said to him in a dreamy way.

Everyone just look at M'gann, who was looking at Superboy dreamily.

Of course, realizing everyone was watching her, she thought of a quick lie. "In that you can totally do good work in those cloths."

Superboy looked away, and Megan put the hood of her cloak up.

"Well, me and Boy Wonder don't have any stealth tech what about you? It's not too late for you get some stealth tech." Wondergirl told Ultraman.

Ultraman's had his always serious face like Batman.

 **"Sorry but my tech are much better."** He told her.

He unzipped his jacket revealing his blue shirt underneath. He then pressed his blue shirt. In a matter of seconds his blue shirt became black with a white 'S' on it.

Then he press his red jacket. Soon in another second his red jacket with hood turn black. It soon became longer into a trench coat.

Ultraman then tap his buckle and his blue genes became black. His black combat boots stayed the same.

"Sweet stealth tech. Where did you get it?" Wondergirl ask.

 **"I made the suit myself."** He told her.

Soon Miss Martian turned invisible. Then a hole in the bottom of the Bio-Ship appeared, and Megan floated out, followed by Kid Flash and Robin on their lines.

Superboy, Ultraman, and Wondergirl was still on the Bio-Ship.

Superboy was about to jump off but Ultraman's hold him back.

 **"You can either get a line like** **Kid Flash and** **Robin or ride with Wondergirl her arms holding you. Which do prefer?"** Ultraman ask him.

This was the easiest choice for Superboy. He chose the line instead.

Soon Superboy jump down with a line. Wondergirl flew down, and Ultraman jump down, but didn't make a sound landing on the ground.

"Aqualad. Drop B is go." Miss Martian said through the com.

"Head to the factory. We'll track your GPS in Ron-Da-Vu A.S.A.P." Aqualad said.

"Roger that." Robin say.

 **"Good luck."** Ultraman told Aqualad.

"Thanks. You guys too." Aqualad said back to him.

The five of them soon had taken off into the forest. Robin was leading. He brought up his holographic computer and little dots appeared on the map, some blue, some red.

The others were following when Superboy and Ultraman heard something.

 **"Did you hear that?"** Ultraman and Superboy said at the same time, the others froze and turn to them.

"Uh, no," Kid Flash said, "Wait, is this a super-hearing thing?"

"You do have great ears," Miss Martian said dreamily at Superboy.

"Ok, Rob, now what?" Wondergirl asked, but the Boy Wonder has disappeared on them.

"Man, I hate it when he does that!" Wally whisper-yelled to his teammates while throwing his arms to the ground.

 **"KF, Superboy, we're switching to infrared."** Ultraman told them.

The eyes of both Superboy and Ultraman glowed white for a moment, while Kid Flash pulled his specialized goggles over his eyes. The speedster pointed off to the right.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Kid Flash informed his teammates.

The Team, minus the absent Robin, took cover behind some rocks next to them. Superboy pointed to the left.

"Two squads," he said clarifying them, "but they'll meet each other before they find us."

The next thing the teens knew, they were hearing gun shots.

"No super-hearing required now." Kid Flash commented.

 _"Swing wide, steer clear!"_ Aqualad shouted through the radio.

Kid Flash stepped forward. "Yeah, yeah. Soon as I find Rob." He said.

"Kid, wait." Wondergirl said before he took of running into the jungle.

Kid Flash ran down a trail, slipped on some wet mud, fell down a hill, and landed right in the middle of a fight.

"So much for the stealthy." Kid Flash commented before everyone started firing at him.

* * *

Kid Flash used his speed to dodge the blasts. Then Superboy jumped in and punched Bane's face.

Bane soon gained the upper hand when he pushed Superboy's head into the ground, but Superboy quickly threw him into a tree.

Kid Flash was still dodging, when Robin came down from a tree and quickly took some guys out.

"What is wrong with you guys?! Remember, covert?! Why didn't you follow my lead!? Vanish into the jungle!" He yelled at them.

Kid Flash then took on another guy.

"That's what you were doing?! Way to fill us in! We're not mind-readers, you know!" Kid Flash yelled back.

Miss Martian took out another guy with her telekinesis in front of the two.

"Er, I'm not, anyway." He added.

Miss Martian put her hands on her hip. "You told me I could only read the bad guy's minds." She reminded.

Ultraman and Wondergirl were just finishing up beating up the other thugs when they heard another guard rounding up.

But before they could attack him, Aqualad jump in front of him and shocked him with electricity, it officially frying him.

The Team tied everyone up to trees, separating the groups. Just in case if they tried to kill each other again.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the Cult of the Kobra." Robin informed.

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremeness was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad commented.

"Agreed." Robin said. "And there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and the goons. I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed 'em out!"

"That's why the supplies were cut off," Wondergirl added.

"Okay, we get it," Kid Flash said, "Kobra wanted super-cultists, mystery solved; radio Bats and we'll be home in time for dinner!"

Ultraman frowned at this. He knewomething was bothering him. Ultraman X-Ray one of the unconscious cultists. He checked for all the signs of Venom use enhanced muscle mass, dilated pupils but there was no change at all.

 **"These cultists aren't on Venom,"** Ultraman said, **"and** **since there haven't been any shipments off the island, Kobra must be hoarding the stuff... but why?"**

"We can't leave," Robin said, "Not until I know why."

"Until you know why?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin straightened up. "This team needs a leader."

"And it's you?" Kid Flash shook his head. "Dude, you ducked out on us without a word."

Robin chuckled and backed up "And you're a mature fifthteen?" Robin crossed his arms. "You blew our cover first chance you got!"

"Don't you wanna lead?" Megan asked Superboy as Kid Flash and Robin bickered with each other.

Superboy shook his head. "You?"

Megan held up her hands. "After the Mr. Twister fiasco..."

Superboy smiled at her. "You did alright."

Megan blushed at what he said.

"What about you two?" Megan asked Ultraman and Wondergirl.

"Not really. I don't think I will make a good leader." Wondergirl said.

"What about you?" Superboy ask Ultraman.

 **"I don't know... maybe. I would like** **to be leader. But I don't think I will if those two keep arguing."** Ultraman replied guesering to Robin and Kid Flash.

Ultraman and Superboy's attention was soon diverted, however, when their super-hearing picked up whispering from one of Bane's men.

The Kryptonian glanced at the clone, who nodded; he was listening too.

 _"Look at them argue!"_ One of the goons said in Spanish, _"Free yourself and take them while they're distracted!"_

 _"Quiet!"_ Bane hissed at him in the same language. _"For now, I play along. They'll give me what I need."_

Superboy and Ultraman shared a small smirk; the criminals thought they were being clever, but Superboy and Ultraman knew how to speak Spanish as well as other languages.

They both knew that Bane was going to be doing something in order to be freed, and would then betray them; the only thing missing was how he was going to do it.

Bane's opportunity came when Robin and Kid Flash, still arguing, came near.

"Yeah, you don't even have super powers!" Kid Flash told Robin

"Neither does Batman!" Robin countered.

"Duh, you're not Batman!" Kid Flash told him

"Duh, closest thing we got!" Robin retorted.

Bane then began to laugh at them.

"Such clever niño," Bane said. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest; I'll get you into the factory, via my secret entrance."

Miss Martian knelt near him, her eyes glowing green. "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something."

"Ah, ah, ah, chica," Bane said as he felt her presence in his mind, "Bane is not that easy."

Miss Martian huffed in irritation. "He's mentally reciting futbol scores, en español... this could take a while."

"It's not complicated," Bane said, smiling, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The Team looked at each other for a moment, then nodded; they had to accept the help, or risk running into a trap.

 **"This is not going last long."** Ultraman whispered to Wondergirl. Superboy heard that well but shook his head not saying anything.

* * *

 **Inside the factory**

"The supply master, he approaches." A cultist said to Kobra.

"Activate the radio jamming net. Nothing must interfere." Kobra commanded. The cultist bowed before going off to do his work.

Bane led them to a cliff where they could easily see the layout of the compound and factory as well as the landing strip for helicopters and planes.

Robin took out his binoculars and gasped lightly "Look at all of that product, a buy is going down but, if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects..."

Ultraman sighed **"We need to identify that buyer."**

"Just what I was thinking." Kid added.

"Yeah." Robin said sarcastically "You're the thinker."

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers." Kid Flash said.

"Who do you guys think is?" Wondergirl ask curiously.

 **"Don't know. But who ever they are, they are going down."** Ultraman told her.

Bane then picked up a large boulder and tossed it aside revealing a mining tunnel.

"The mission is this way" Bane said waving them towards the tunnel before leading them inside.

"So, now El Luchador is our leader?" Kid Flash said sarcastically

Robin elbowed Kid Flash as he walked by him and into the tunnel.

They came across a panel with some buttons on it. Bane pressed a few buttond and a door way opened up leading them into the factory.

"All clear" Robin said as they dashed through the room in silence.

Bane looked around moments later to find Robin nowhere in sight. "Did that little fool already get caught?"

Ultraman just sighed. **"No he** **just does that"**

"Stay put, I'll get our Intel and get back before the boy wonder!" Kid Flash ran away.

As Aqualad called out to him in a loud whisper. "Kid, wait!"

"Great chain of command." Bane commented sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Wondergirl said to him while crossing her arms. Bane just glare at her.

Then he five remaining teens shared a look at each other, not noticing the Boy Wonder running above them.

A bat-a-rang impaled a computer and released a gas, knocking the cultist out before he could react. Robin knocked him off the chair. Then began to work.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad commented, watching the forklifts come and go.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this Venom." Superboy said while observing.

"Maybe freshness counts." Miss Martian suggested.

"I don't think so." Wondergirl said.

Superboy and Ultraman looked up.

"Helicopters coming." Superboy said.

They watched as a helicopter came into view.

* * *

Robin was hacking into the computer when Kid Flash came in.

"Whatcha got?" He asked, snacking on a granola bar.

"Chemical formulas," Robin said, not looking up, "I'm guessing it involves Venom, but..."

Kid Flash pointed at the formula on the screen with his half-eaten protein bar. "This one's Venom,"

Then Robin brought up another one and brought it next to the first, "And this one is... whoa! That's the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus! Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom... and permanent. But how did Kobra get a hold of Project Blockbuster?"

Robin thought about it for a moment. "Our mystery-buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! They're using the cult to create a Blockbuster-Venom super-formula!"

Robin reached for his comms. "Robin to Aqualad, we've got..." Robin flinched at the feedback he was suddenly getting. "...Static."

* * *

Outside the factory, the helicopter landed, and a heavily-muscled blond-haired man stepped out; he wore light body armor, and his face was concealed by a gray hockey mask.

He ignored the rows of cultists that greeted him, instead making his way to Kobra himself.

"Lord Kobra" the man said as a greeting.

"Sportsmaster, the shipment is ready" the cult leader said wearing a red cloak that hid most of his features other than his pale white skin.

Shimmer walked up holding a small box, inside was eight viles of a blue liquid. Sportsmaster pick one of them up and inspecting it."The new Kobra Venom?"

"A complete success" the cult leader said waving to his eight foot tall subordinate with massive muscles. "Our friends will not be disappointed"

"This is a game changer; finally we can go mono-a-mono with the Justice League!"

'Aqualad. Ultraman. Sending you guys a telepathic image of the buyer now' Miss Martian spoke through the mental link.

Aqualad and Ultraman focused on their thoughts as an image suddenly appeared in their heads.

"Sportsmaster!" Aqualad exclaimed "He is the buyer?"

 **"Ultraman to Red Tornado do you read?"** Static erupted Ultraman from the com line.

"I can't reach the league, Robin, or Kid, we need a plan!" Aqualad said looking over to Ultraman, Superboy, and Wondergirl who they just shrugged.

"I have a suggestion" Bane said suddenly before jumping off of the cat walk that they were hiding on. And then landed next to two cultists. Whom he back handed into the wall but not before they let some gun fire out.

 **"What is he-"** Ultraman started to say before a Mammoth busted through the window above him, as well as the catwalk.

Ultraman, Aqualad, and Superboy soon landed on the ground near Bane, while Wondergirl flew down behind them.

The cult leader walked in and saw Ultraman, Aqualad, Wondergirl, Superboy and Bane.

"Destroy them!" Kobra shouted.

Mammoth then attacked Superboy and charged at him mere moments after the half-kryptonian had managed to get to his feet.

This time Superboy met the creature mid-way stopping him in his tracks only to have himself picked up and tossed into the wall behind them.

Cultists began shooting at Aqualad who created a shield out of water with his water bearers. While

Ultraman is standing next to him getting shot as well, but has no effect on him.

He then starts firing his Heat Vision at them. But not burning them too much as Aqualad starts shooting water as well.

Wondergirl soon grabbed Mammoth that was grabbing Superboy by the neck and tossed him aside. Wondergirl helped Superboy to his feet before charging at the beast once again.

Bane used this little distraction to slip away of course, he laughed first though.

As Miss Martian began tossing cultists away with her telekinesis she was caught by Sportsmaster who was able to put two and two together.

He narrowed his eyes at the cultists floating above the battle and grabbed a small device from his belt that extended into a javelin.

He then threw the javelin directly at Miss Martian who barely managed to avoid the attack however as it passed her.

The middle of the device glowed bright red before exploding in her face knocking the Martian on top of the metal container.

Aqualad and Ultraman took cover behind a large metal container of some sort when two cultists came from behind and pointed their guns at them.

They were about to fire but Kid Flash came from the side and drop kicked them to the ground.

"Miss Martian! Comms are jammed, link us up!" Aqualad told her.

Megan did as she was told.

 _'Everyone on line?'_ She ask everyone.

Superboy, who was punched again, responded 'Yeah.'

 _'I'm good.'_ Wondergirl responded as she upper cut Mammoth.

Kid Flash was smiling as usual. _'You know it beautiful.'_

 _ **'Good, we need to regroup.'**_ Ultraman said through the mental link.

The Boy Wonder was outside the factory; he had just hopped off of the parked helicopter when he heard the sound of footsteps. He turned to see Kobra and the tattooed woman next to him.

"Batman must be desperate," the cult leader said, "If he sends his whelp to task me."

"What's wrong, Koby?" Robin grinned, "You look disconcerted."

"This is beneath me," Kobra scoffed, then turned to the woman, "Shimmer, take him."

Shimmer smirked, then charged, only for Robin to effortlessly flip over her.

Robin was just about to attack her when he heard Ultraman's voice in his head.

 _ **'Robin, now!'**_ Ultraman shouted.

Scowling, Robin threw a flash-bang, disorienting both Shimmer and her master long enough for him to disappear.

Aqualad and Ultraman knocked a couple more cultists out.

 _ **'We need to retreat. Kid, clear a path. Now!'**_ Ultraman informed.

Kid Flash ran over, knocking more cultists out. Ultraman, Aqualad, Robin, Wondergirl, Miss Martian, and Superboy ran through the door.

Superboy shut the heavy door and locked it. The teammates took off running/flying down the tunnel.

They hadn't gotten very far when Mammoth busted the door down. He and the more cultists ran after them, shooting.

"Ultraman and Wondergirl, the support beams!" Aqualad shouted.

Ultraman and Wondergirl started knocking them down.

But a couple of the tunnel pieces was about to land on Ultraman, and before it could Wondergirl grab his hand and flew them out of the tunnel with the rest of their teammates.

In the dark, Ultraman lit up a blue glow stick. Robin was looking at the closed off part of the tunnel.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" He asked.

 **"We do have the most experience. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared."** Ultraman said.

Aqualad steps forward and continued what Ultraman was saying. " Ultraman is right. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new, and the leader must be clear, explicate. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

Robin turned to them and snapped. "Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands!"

"Gah... Oh, who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can lead us." Robin said at last.

Kid Flash scoffed. "Oh, come on! I could run circles-"

"Wally, come on! You know he's the one. We all do." Robin cut off.

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious!" Megan said gleefully.

"Coulda told ya." Superboy said.

"You'll do great." Wondergirl said.

 **"You are the most logical choice."** Ultraman said.

"Ok." Kid Flash said plainly.

Aqualad stepped forward, and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Then I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from me and Ultraman's shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." Aqualad said.

Robin nodded at him, then was confused just as everyone else. Aqualad turned to Ultraman.

"And I was wondering, my friend if you would like to be second in command?" He ask Ultraman.

Ultraman was about to answer, but before he made his decision he turn to Robin.

 **"Robin, are you ok with this?"** Ultraman ask Robin hesitantly.

"It's cool Ultraman . Besides I'll just be third in command." Robin said while smiling.

"I don't think that's a thing." Wondergirl tells him. Robin just ignore her.

 **"Ok, then. I accept bring second in command."** Ultraman tells him.

Aqualad smiles at that then he turned to the others.

"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island." He said.

"Funny, I had the same thought." Robin commented.

 **"And** **I have a plan that will work."** Ultraman tells them.

"Sabotage. Robin?" Sports master ask.

"Undoutedly. Find the problem, fix it." Kobra commanded Shimmer, who bowed and walked away.

Then a cultist came up, panting.

"Master, should we send search parties after the intruders?" He asked.

"Don't be absurd. They'll come to us." Kobra said harshly.

"Sportsmaster is the buyer/supplier. But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." Robin told them as he looked at his holographic computer as they ran.

"And neither of them have the chops to combine Blockbuster and Venom." Wondergirl added.

"That takes some major nerd-age." Kid Flash said.

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg." Aqualad said as they stopped.

They saw Bane at the entrance. He also had a dozen capsules around him.

"Haw, niños. I'm feeling... explosive." Bane said.

They looked up and saw a few dozen bombs. Ultraman wasn't surprised at this like everyone else.

"You betrayed us! Why?" Aqualad ask.

Bane laughed. "I want my factory back-"

 _'Kid, you need a running start!'_ Aqualad told the speedster.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane explained and was about to press the button, but Kid Flash ran by and took it from him.

"With what?" Kid Flash taunt.

Bane turned around, completely shocked to look at Kid Flash who was leaning against a tree smirking.

"This trigger thingy?" Kid Flash asked.

Bane tried to punch him, but he was lifted up into the air by telekinesis, and was forced to face the others.

Superboy walked underneath Bane "Finally, drop him."

Miss Martian did was she was told and dropped the man as Superboy's fist connected with his face and sent him flying.

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one." One of the cultists said as Sportsmaster approached the helicopter.

Just as he was about to step on a black and grey blur dashed through the area and knocked several cultists over just by running past them.

"Take the shipment!" King Kobra yelled as Sportsmaster nodded and hopped onto the helicopter.

Superboy landed in front of Mammoth who growled at him.

"Go again?" Superboy asked as Mammoth roared and charged towards him only to be knocked aside by a Artic Breath from Ultraman. "Sorry not the plan."

Superboy smiled slightly and was about to sneak by the helicopters until he was hit in the back by some sort of explosive.

Superboy turned around to see Sportsmaster holding a rifle of some kind as he fired it again and again knocking Superboy to the ground.

Miss Martian saw this and tried to sneak up on him, but was tackled to the ground expertly before having the rifle pointed at her head.

After he was safely inside, Sportsmaster tossed the her out and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, boys." Wondergirl said before smashing the ground causing the cultist to fall on the ground and knocked out.

Aqualad then started spraying water at a group of cultist. Then he put his electricity on the water, electrifying them.

Kid Flash punched another cultist as he ran by, and to hen ripped off his mask in the process.

"Cool, souvenir!" He yelled and ran away with his new souvenir.

Shimmer and Kobra were watching un-amused, when Shimmer was tied up. The two looked to the side and saw Robin. And he was smirking at Kobra.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty," Robin said.

"True," Kobra agreed, before removing his hooded cloak, revealing his muscles. "But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer."

Robin ran forward and tried to knee him, Kobra grabbed it. Robin tried to leg sweep him, but Kobra merely moved his leg.

Robin tried to kick him, but Kobra grabbed it, and easily kicked the Boy Wonder away, who in return recovered fairly quickly. Robin glared at him.

"What's wrong, boy? You look disconcerted." Kobra said, mockingly.

Kid Flash, Wondergirl, and Aqualad are still knocking out the cultist.

Then as Mammoth was being freezed by Ultraman, he activated his Heat Vision. Until he screams and was knocked unconscious.

Superboy put his hands down and Sportsmaster grabbed the Martian by the neck and continued to point the rifle at her head.

As he backed into the helicopter once more.

"Thanks for the work out but, I gotta fly." Then threw her to Superboy, which crashed into each other.

The helicopter took off into the air, and Superboy and Megan watched. Megan sat up next to Superboy, and held up a trigger.

Megan then press the trigger. Which resulted the back of the helicopter exploded and fell from the sky, and they saw Sportsmaster jump out with an airplane.

Above them, the rear of the helicopter exploded, along with the crates of Kobra-Venom.

Sportsmaster jumped out with a parachute, disappearing into the jungle. A few moments later, the out-of-control helicopter landed on the factory; the entire building soon went up in a big explosion.

Bane, who was tied to a tree near the entrance to his tunnel, saw his factory explode, as the helicopter crashed into it. And was also angry about it.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" he yelled.

"Good," Robin spat out, "because this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!"

With a twist, Robin freed himself, then back-flipped back to his teammates, who were gathered together, ready to fight. Kobra considered his options, then backed away into the jungle.

Robin was punched to the ground, and was held firmly to it by Kobra's foot.

With a twist, Robin freed himself, then back-flipped back to his teammates, who were gathered together, ready to fight. Kobra considered his options, then backed away into the jungle.

"Another time, then," he said, before vanishing into the jungle.

Robin tried to follow him, but the man was already gone. Shaking off his disappointment, he made his way back to the group.

"We picked the right guy to lead," Robin said to Aqualad, then gestured to the wreckage nearby, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

Robin then began to laughter some more. But not before Wondergirl is yelling at him.

"Robin, that is not nice to say to him." She yelled at him.

Aqualad was just standing still. And was still pale of what Robin said. He was cut off from his thoughts when someone put they're hand on his shoulder. He turn to see Ultraman.

 **"Don't worry. I'm in second in command. I help you clear this mess up with you."** Ultraman told him, trying to reassure him.

Aqualad just smiled at him.

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **August 4, 01:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission!" Batman glared at the entire team who had been lined up in front of him.

The team Al all in they're cillvilain clothes except for Ultraman; who refuses to wear anything else.

Then Batman continued."Observe and report. You will each receive a written evaluation on your _many_ mistakes."

Then he turn to look at them. "Until then... good job."

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen determines success, and how you choose who leads determines character." Batman explained.

Aqualad, Ultraman, and Robin shared a look at each other, each other have a small smile on their face.

 **Unknown Location**

Sportsmaster is in a big dark room. Circling around him were video screens, each with a member of the Light. Sportsmaster held up a small container filled with blue liquid in his hand.

"All I was able to save was a single ampoule of Kobra-Venom." He told thrm

"Perhaps the drug can be reverse-engineered," one member said in a thick, French accent, "Mais, what of our young heroes? First, Genesis, then Mister Twister and the alien girl, and now, Santa Prisca."

"Once is happenstance," the figure on the center screen growled, "Twice is coincidence. Three times, however... three times is enemy action, and enemies of the Light must not stand."


	6. Schooled

**Description of the chapter:** **Superboy's** **anger over his non-**  
 **relationship with Superman is getting out of control. He refuses to train with Black Canary, and when the team faces an opponent that even the Justice League had trouble defeating, the Boy of Steel goes rouge.**

* * *

 **Metropolis:**  
 **August 3, 07:20 EDT**

It was a beautiful day in Metropolis. The sun was shining, the birds are singing, and everything is just perfect.

In a build lies a man sitting at his desk. It was just no ordinary man though. It was Bruce Wayne. And he is in one of his Wayne buildings.

Soon after a minutes he received a call from his lan line.

 _'Sir, your 7:20 is here.'_ His receptionist said.

"Thank you. Send him in." Bruce told her.

 **A Minute Later**

There was a knocked on his door.

"Come in." He told the person at the door.

The person soon came in. He was a 15 year old boy. He had on a light blue jacket, with red shirt, blue genes, and a Nike shoes. This person was none other than David Callahan.

"Hey, Bruce" David greeted him with a handshake. Bruce gave his his hand and shook it.

"So, what did you need that to tell me, that was so urgent?" He ask Bruce as they both sat in chairs.

"I wanted to know more about your other superhero friends." Bruce said to him.

For the next few minutes David told Bruce about his friends. He told they call themselves 'The Secret Quartet.

Also began to tell him about Phantom, Chat Noir, AmDragon, and Ninja powers and what they can do. He also make sure not to reveal their secret identity.

He even told him about Phantoms's Clone/Daughter. They were still talking when they heard a commotion outside.

* * *

 **Metropolis:**  
 **August 3, 07:38 EDT**

It was a still a bright and dunny day in Metropolis. Cars and buses were driving over the bridge to get to either school or to work.

Then out if know where the suspender cables snapped, and fell to the road.

Cars swiveled around crashed into each other or to the side. A corvette hit a school bus, causing it to break the concrete guard rail, and start to fall.

Bruce and David was watching from the disaster from Bruce's office. David saw Bruce walked over and opened the copper head of William Shakespeare and pressed a button.

A drawer opened revealing the Batman-suit. He looked at it for a second before they heard something. They looked outside.

Superman flew across the water, and under the bridge. He held the bridge up with his hands and used his Heat Vision to melt the metal supports back together.

Superboy soon came jumping out of nowhere and landed on the ground, it was breaking Superman's concentration. Superboy ran to the side of the road, picked up a car, and moved it off to the center, not knowing Bruce and David was watching.

The school bus was about to go over the edge now. Superboy quickly grabbed it, and pulled it up, but fell back and landed on his butt. He looked up and saw Superman holding it with one hand.

Once he landed, Superboy got up and walked right up to Superman.

"I had that." He said defensively.

"I didn't want to take the chance. As it is, your landing could've destabilized the entire bridge." Superman informed.

"It didn't." Superboy defended.

Superman looked at him sternly. "But it could have. We don't know yet the limits of your powers."

Superboy looked away for a second. "Well, maybe... You could, you know, help me figure that out."

Superman looked away for a split second.

"Batman's got that covered." He said, before is comm beeped.

"I know but-" Superboy started but was interrupted.

"Superman... Wait, Arrow, slow down. What's attacking? No, I'm defiantly available." Superman said, totally missing Superboy's angry look.

"Co-ordinates? Acknowledged. I'm on my way." The call ended, and Superman turn back to Superboy.

"Sorry, Super... boy, duty calls." And with that, Superman flew up, up, and away. Superboy looked sad for a minute, then tighten his first angrily.

As Superman flew towards his destination, his comm beeped once again. Superman answered it.

"Already got the alert Bruce." He told him.

Bruce and David are still watching from Bruce's office. "I know, Clark. But we need to talk."

Superman took his hand away from his earpiece and continued flying.

Back at Bruce's office, David look over to Bruce.

"So, shall we continue?" He ask.

Bruce just nodded and went to sit in his chair as well as David.

"So, I was thinking of The Teams name. And it should be something else besides that." David informed him.

Bruce was curious and decided to ask "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_

 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_

 _ **We have a choice,**_

 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_

 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 _ **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **August 3rd, 13:06 EDT**

Aqualad and Kid Flash are playing holographic hockey. Aqualad just lost miserably. Megan, Robin, and Wondergirl were watching in the sidelines with only little interest.

 _ **Recognized Superboy B-05**_

Superboy then walked out of the Zeta-Tubes angrily, and walked right through the holographic hokey table, making it disappear.

"Hi Superboy, how was Metropolis?" Megan asked but Superboy just ignored her.

They heard someone clear their throat. They looked to the side and saw Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Martin Manhunter.

"Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary asked.

"Black Canary. Uncle J'onn!" Megan said happily.

"Wonder Woman!" Wondergirl said happily as well

Both girls walked over and hugged their mentors.

"M'gann, I was... in the neighborhood. So, I thought I'd see how you are adjusting." Martian Manhunter explained to her.

"A few bumps, but I'm learning." She informed him.

"That's all I can ask." Martian Manhunter said.

"I came here to see how are you doing with the team, as well." Wonder Woman said to Wondergirl.

"I'm doing great." Wondergirl said.

They missed Superboy's forlorn look, and he tried to leave.

 _ **Recognized Ultraman B-07**_

Ultraman soon walked out of the Zeta-Tubes and everyone is looking at him.

 **"What? Am I late? "** He ask Black Canary.

"No, your just in time." Black Canary said.

Ultraman walk over to Superboy.

 **"You ok?"** He ask him noticing Superboy trying to leave.

Superboy's just nodded his head.

"Just a little angry today." Superboy said.

Ever since Ultraman found out they were related. He has been coming to the cave everyday and tries to get to know him. Also to make him feel better.

Ultraman still didn't reveal his identity to him because he trust him enough to. But only reveal his first name David. He will reveal to Superboy's his last name and his life later though.

The two has been getting along really well. To Ultraman feels like he has a brother. While Superboy feels like Ultraman's brother/nephew.

Canary then stepped into the middle of the room. The floor under her lit up white, and she turned to the rest of the teens that had gathered.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors and my own bruises." She said as she took off her jacket, revealing a bandage.

"What happened?" Wondergirl asked worriedly.

"The Job." Canary responded. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting and never reacting."

Canary smiled "I'll need a sparring partner."

Kid Flash immediately raised his hands up. "Right here!"

Ultraman refused the urged to facepalm at Kid Flash for being an idiot to try to impress her.

He walked onto the platform, still snacking on a banana.

"After this," Kid Flash started as he threw his banana away in the trash can, making it.

"I'll show you my moves." He said while flirting.

Everyone knows that he was practically hitting on Black Canary. One of greatest hand-to-hand combat person.

Black Canary gave him an amused smile before throwing a punch at him. Kid Flash blocked it. Then she did a leg sweep that he couldn't dodge.

"Oh, that's got to hurt" Wondergirl winced as Kid Flash landed on his back hard.

"Yup, it hurts so good." Kid Flash said, in lots of pain pain.

"Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asked the rest of the class.

"Oh! He hit on teacher and got served!" Robin said while laughing.

"Dude!" Kid Flash said.

 **"He allowed you to dictate the terms of the battle."** Ultraman informed.

Canary nodded. "Correct, Ultraman." She said.

"Oh, please." Superboy's scoffed.

Everyone turned to Superboy.

"With my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time." He said.

"Prove it." Canary challenge.

Kid Flash moved out of the ring so those two can fight. Superboy walked forward, and crossed his arms in front of her. The two got in a defense stance.

Superboy delivered the first punch. Canary grabbed him and flipped him. Robin laughed out loud at him, but Wondergirl elbowed him in the ribs.

Robin put his hands over their mouths, trying to muffle it.

Superboy got up and growled at her. Canary looked at him with a hand on her hip.

"You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Superboy charged at her.

The clone tried to punch her, but she jumped over him, and leg swept him, knocking him out of the game again.

Robin continued to laugh behind their hands, as everyone else except cringed.

Canary tried to help him up, but he refused her hand.

"That's it! I'm done!" He shouted.

Canary placed a hand on his shoulder. "Training is mandatory."

"Batman to the Cave," Batman said, as The Team gather together the video hologram, "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary."

On a smaller screen on the left, a recording of a person with a bare torso, green pants, red eyes and orange hair appeared.

The recording showed this person beating down Superman, The Flash, Red Tornado and as well as several other Leaguers.

"The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Green Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." Batman continued.

"Whoa," Kid Flash said in shock, "One guy with the powers of the whole League?"

"In the end," Batman continued, "it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android?" Robin asked stepping forward, "Who built it, T.O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin," Batman said, "But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bares the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter said.

 **"Ivo? Last time I check, Ivo's** **dead!"** Ultraman said.

The Amazon looked at the Kryptonian. "So we all thought, or hoped."

Everyone turned back to the screen as Batman continued. "To make sure this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate Star Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone else, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip!" Kid Flash shouted happily.

Superboy, however, was not happy about this. "So now we take out your trash?"

"You had something better to do?" Batman shot back.

A second later, Aqualad's phone beeped; after checking it, he nodded to Ultraman.

"Coordinates received" Aqualad said.

As the Team moved out, Superboy felt a hand on his shoulder again; he turned to see Black Canary looking at him with a friendly smile.

"When you're ready," she said, "I'll be here."

Superboy didn't answer, instead he followed after his teammates.

* * *

 **Litchfield County:**  
 **August 3rd, 20:08EDT**

The Leaguers watched the androids get packed up and put on the trucks going to Boston and Manhattan.

Superman turned around to look at the teens. He used his X-Ray Vision and saw the teens on their bikes, hiding in the forest behind the League.

Aqualad's motorcycle was a deep Violet. Megan's was a lighter shade of Purple. Wondergirl's was Black and Yellow.

Kid Flash's was also Yellow. Robin and Superboy's were Red. And finally Ultraman's was Black and blue. They were all wearing leather suits matching their colors.

Superman saw Superboy and Ultraman look at him, and turned away. Superboy and Ultraman put on their helmets like it was nothing, but slightly angry at what he did.

The three trucks started leaving and Batman gave the signal. Three trucks went in one direction, and the others went in the other.

Ultraman, Robin, and Superboy followed one set, and Aqualad, Megan, Wondergirl, and Kid Flash took off in another.

* * *

The Justice League started to leave, but before Superman could, Batman laid a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"I told you; we need to talk." Batman told him.

* * *

For a while, the escort-mission was quiet and calm, much to both groups' relief. This gave them time to talk, while keeping their eyes peeled for trouble.

"If 'dislike' is the opposite of 'like', is 'disaster' the opposite of 'aster'? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right!" Robin said, pulling up beside Superboy and Ultraman,

 **"Are you sure that makes sense,"** Ultraman said, **"and I'm pretty sure it's not going to catch on."**

"Yes it will, please don't ruin my dreams" Robin said dramatically.

"Um, clearly you're not feeling the aster." Robin said looking over at Superboy, "What's wrong?"

"Canary," he said, "I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super-strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig," Robin said.

 **"Yeah,"** Ultraman added, **"Even Superman has fought guys stronger than he is. You can't just outmuscle** **them; you have to use your brain."**

"Ultraman's right. Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way, same with Batman, and well, me. You just have to have a plan and out smart them." Robin said.

Superboy gunned the engine of his motorcycle and sped ahead, leaving Ultraman to look at Robin in confusion.

"What did I say?" Robin ask Ultraman.

Ultraman just shook his head.

* * *

"Do you think Superboy's ok? I wasn't reading his mind, I swear, but anger flowed off him in waves." M'gann said to Aqualad, Wondergirl, and Kid speedster laughed.

"Surf that wave, just give him space." Kid Flash said and drove closer in the middle of Wondergirl and M'gann. "Me? Stick as close as you guys want."

"Uh..." M'gann and Wondergirl didn't know how to react to the speedster's incessant flirting.

 **(Just to let you guys know Kid Flash likes to flirt with Wondergirl and Miss Martian! But mostly with Miss Martian!)**

"Superboy just needs time to cool off. A quiet mission will clear his head." Aqualad said soothingly.

What none of them noticed, however, was the rustling in the cornfields behind them.

A few seconds later, a swarm of green-and-black robotic monkeys, equipped with jetpacks, flew out of the fields and headed right for the truck!

The robots flew past the group and attached themselves to the truck

Green beams of energy coming out of their eyes began cutting through the armored vehicle, while the three heroes moved to stop them.

"Ultraman!" Aqualad called into his comms. "Our truck is under attack!"

* * *

 **"Kind of figured! Got to go!"** Ultraman said, seeing as the truck is being attacked.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy said aggressively.

 **"Your not the only one."** Ultraman said.

The poor driver was screaming in fear as the robotic, that is constantly laughing monkeys attacked him from the windshield. He swiveled back and forth with the stiring wheel.

"Robot monkey's! Ha ha! Totally Ivo's tweak style!" Robin said gleefully and pressed a button on his handlebar.

His bike went into battle mode, with one wheel for driving, and the other for taking out the monkeys. Ultraman did the same as well.

"Hey hey, switch your ride to battle-mode!" Robin said to Superboy.

"No point." Superboy got closer to the truck and jumped on it.

 **"Time to go!"** Ultramann said, grabbing Robin by the shoulder.

Then jumping onto the truck as well, just as Superboy's motorcycle collided with theirs, crashing all three together.

The three heroes punched and kicked their way through most of the monkeys on the roof, but there were too many attacking too much of the armored car for them to stop them all in time.

Superboy smashed apart a handful of robots, then grabbed another to do the same; just before it was crushed.

However, it fired green beams of energy from its eyes and into Superboy's eyes. While Superboy was Kryptonian, the high-powered energy hit one of his vulnerable organs.

Unbalanced and in pain, Superboy couldn't fight back when a few of the monkeys picked him up and dropped him on the road.

Almost in spite, the monkeys destroyed Robin and Ultraman's drone before heading back to fight the other two heroes.

Thankfully, Superboy has a healing factor, and his sight quickly returned, even if it was blurry.

Even without it, he could use his super-hearing to locate the monkeys, who were cackling in a synthesized squeak. With long-distance jumps, he was almost caught up.

* * *

Aqualad took the handle of his bike out, revealing it to be his water bearer.

He took some monkeys out with a stream of water, and more monkeys latched onto Kid Flash, Wondergirl, and M'gann's bikes.

M'gann and Wondergirl jumped off and flew in the air, as Kid Flash got off and started running to the truck.

The monkeys were laughing, constantly at the driver, and using it's eye beams to open the cargo truck. They tore open the top, and dove in.

The guards inside started shooting them, getting some but not all.

Wondergirl flew above them then smash and punch the remaining ones on the roof. She began to punch more as they keep coming.

Kid Flash took the side and punched and kicked the robots off, shutting them up forever.

Aqualad had the back, and easily took the monkeys out with his water bearers, letting the bike drive itself.

The truck driver was driving back and forth on the road.

Megan decided to flew in front of the windshield and use her shape shifting powers to make extra limbs to beat off the robotic monkey.

Then she flew forward and beat the monkeys off. The driver screamed upon seeing her.

M'gann flew out of the way and onto the top where Kid Flash and Wondergirl had been punching the monkeys off.

Kid Flash and Wondergirl screamed at her, as M'gann did as well; the limbs went back inside of her.

More monkeys jumped out of the hole in the top, and attacked them as their fellow monkeys made a hole in the back. They flew out, holding the android's pieces.

Aqualad stopped his bike and watched them go. He only hope that Ultraman, Robin, and Superboy's was doing a better job keeping their parts of the Android together.

* * *

Ultraman had been doing a good job of frying the robots with Heat Vision, but he couldn't get them all.

Thankfully, when the monkeys had tried shooting him like they did to Superboy, all it did was nothing.

Robin was doing well against his foes; he had his Eskima Sticks. Which are for both offensive and defensive weapons.

Made of an unbreakable polymer with electrically charged tips, acting like stun sticks. Together, they can generate a pulse of electricity to knock opponents off their feet.

When Superboy arrived, Ultraman thought that with the extra help they could break the evens.

Unfortunately, the monkeys seemed to realize that the heroes were now too much for them, and resorted to fighting away; they blew out the tires of the armored car.

Like his teammates, Ultraman had been taught to always save lives over items.

Seeing that the car was going to crash, he smashed the roof of the truck away, grabbed the guard and protect him from the crash.

He knew he didn't have enough time to get out, while Robin did took the driver out of the truck.

The armored truck, that still had Ultraman and a guard inside; soon crashed, flipping over several times before landing on top of Superboy.

A few seconds later, the monkeys grabbed the crate of android parts and flew off. Superboy, disoriented but unharmed, lifted the truck off of himself, just as his eyes finished healing.

The first clear image he saw was the monkeys, flying away with their objective.

Enraged, he jumped after them, ignoring everything else. Robin was about to stop him, but was cut off from a call from Aqualad

 _"Ultraman, Aqualad here; we lost our cargo, did you..." Aqualad ask through the radio_

"It's gone, too," Robin interrupted in an unhappy tone. "And so is Superboy!"

* * *

 _'Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. Let us help you.'_ Aqualad said.

"Don't need any help!" Superboy shouted back. "Don't want any!"

There was a brief squeak of feedback, and then silence.

* * *

"I think he just ditch his comm." Robin said.

 _"Robin, where's Ultraman?"_ Aqualad ask.

Don't know. Hold on." Robin said, then turn to the truck.

"Hey Ultraman, you-" Robin started to say but was interrupted by the trucks explosion.

 _"Aqualad to Robin. What happen?"_ Aqualad ask.

"The truck exploded with Ultraman and the guard inside." Robin told them.

* * *

The rest of the team except for Superboy was surprised at that happening. Wondergirl and M'gann began to cry a little.

* * *

Back at the truck Robin watch as the flame was going on. Then suddenly the flame were blown away.

Turns out Ultraman blew the fire out with his Artic Breath while protecting one of the guards.

 _"Well that's new"_ Ultraman thought.

"Your alive! We thought we lost you!" Robin said then hugged him.

 **"You can't loose me that easily."** Ultraman said, as he hugged him.

Ultraman touch his comm and began to tell them that he is alive. The girls were happy that he is alive, while Kid Flash and Aqualad look relieved.

 **"Is Superboy's still on you range?"** Ultraman ask.

* * *

"He's out of my telepathic range," Miss Martian reported, then huffed. "This Professor Ivo, whoever he is, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe... maybe we should contact the League?"

"Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves and the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled." Aqualad said.

"That's a plan," Kid Flash said sarcastically, "Except for the part about us not knowing where to look!"

* * *

"Maybe we do," Robin said, kneeling next to one of the partially-destroyed monkeys and inserting a cord into its back,

"We'd have heard by now if the decoys had been attacked, so how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?" Robin said.

After a few moments of hacking the robot's computer, Robin smiled in triumph.

"Ha! The parts have GPS! The monkeys can track the signal, which means that I can track 'em with this one here. It looks like both sets are converging on..." Robin looked at Ultraman in alarm

 **"Gotham City!"** Ultraman gasp at that.

* * *

"That far south? M'gann, Wondergirl, and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out." Aqualad informed.

Kid Flash put on his goggles, and took off down the road.

* * *

Robin picked up the monkey and waited.

He pressed a few buttons and his bike came towards him. Ultraman did the same as well.

"Defiantly a disaster, heavy on the 'dis'."Robin commented.

Ultraman just sigh at Robin's new words.

* * *

 **Metropolis:**  
 **August 3rd, 21:18 EDT**

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent sat in Bibbo's Diner.

"Apple pie." Clark said.

"The Devils food cake." Bruce said.

The waiter wrote it down on he notepad and walk away.

"Something tells me this isn't about dessert." Clark commented sarcastically.

"The boy needs you." Bruce said calmly, he has the straight-to-the-point attitude.

Clark was quick to respond. "No, he needs you. He needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not."

Bruce believes he's wrong. "Sorry Clark, but you're dead wrong."

Clark looked at him confused, as Bruce got out a picture from his suit, and showed him the picture.

It's a photo of Phantom, and a little girl who looked exactly like him in her Phantom form as well. Phantom and the girl were looking at the camera with smiles and Danny was hugging the girl from behind, his face pressed to hers.

 **(Note: No one knows about Ultraman, Phantom, Chat Noir, American Dragon, and the Ninja's indentity** **except Batman. Ultraman didn't tell him. Batman figured it out. How? Well... he's Batman.)**

"This is Phantom and his clone, Spirit. Phantom is a hero, that protects Amity Park." Bruce explained.

Clark looked at it surprised. Phantom had such a fatherly look in his eyes; it was surprising coming from a ghost teen

"Now, I know the boy troubles you, but he's here. You have to get over the how and why. Just like Phantom did." Bruce continued.

Clark stayed quiet, looking at the picture.

"Trust me on this. This boy needs his father." Bruce told him.

Clark got up. "I'm not his father." He said and left, taking his pie to go. Bruce watched him leave.

* * *

 **Gotham City:**  
 **August 3rd, 21:21EDT**

The monkeys holding the cases got on a train car where others were waiting. Superboy that's in his uniform jumped onto the train, ripped open a hole in the top and jumped into it.

He looked around and then to where the monkeys were laughing at him and where a man stood.

"Oh, hello." The man said to him.

"You? You're Ivo?" Superboy's scoffed "I'm whelmed."

"You're one to talk. Now, since when did the Big Blue Boy Scout have a brat?" Ivo questioned.

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't."

Ivo shrugged, then ask Superboy. "If you say so. Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?"

The MONQIs attacked, and Superboy started punching them, ultimately destroying them.

Ivo looked down at the head of a dismembered MONQI, and sighed. "And after all the trouble I went through finding an acronym for my MONQI's."

Two more MONQI's came at Superboy at once and the clone crashed their skulls together and shut them up. The angry teen looked ahead at Ivo, panting.

 **"Access Captain Atom."**

Superboy's eyes widened and he was shot by Captain Atom's blast. Superboy looked up at Ivo.

"Since Professor Ivo's magnificent MONQIs don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo would better suit you." Ivo said.

Superboy looked at the huge, gigantic, bulky, gigantic, huge, metal figure looking over him.

"Or better, slay you." Ivo said, with a evil smile. Superboy wiped his mouth from where he was crouching and got up.

"Give me your best shot." Superboy's told Ivo

Two MONQIs laughed.

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?" Ivo taunted him.

Superboy ran forward, screaming, and tried his best to land a hit on the android.

Amazo merely deflected them. Superboy did land one hit to his head though. But all it did was nothing. Amazo grabbed an oncoming fist.

"Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more." Ivo said.

Amazo punched Superboy, sending him to the wall and back to the floor. Amazo's eyes locked on Superboy.

 **"Access Black Canary."**

The android opened his mouth and a sonic scream was released.

Superboy put his hands over his ears in pain and screamed. He flew into the back of the car, but got back up and rested on the wall.

 **"Access The Flash."**

Amazo ran forward and started punching Superboy at speeds only known to the Scarlet Speedster and his yellow-clad apprentice. Superboy fell to the ground.

"Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing justice to the S-Shield are you?" Ivo taunted.

Superboy got back up, and went to punch Amazo, anger gleaming in his eyes.

 **"Access Martian Manhunter."**

Amazo became intangible, as Superboy's punch went right through. Once the fist had passed, Amazo turned back and punched the clone out of the car.

 **"Access Superman."**

Amazo picked up Superboy, and held him up. Superboy tried to escape but couldn't. Amazo punched him to Gotham Academy.

Superboy broke through a window and knocked over a dozen desks at a school that he had only glimpsed while tracking the MONQIs.

Amazo turned to the sound of laughing MONQIs and saw Ivo standing in the hole he made.

"Finish him. Priority Alpha." Ivo commanded.

Amazo jumped off the railcar to follow Superboy.

* * *

Robin was in his uniform as he is riding his bike in battle-axe. Ultraman is in his red uniform as well, but not on his bike just running with his Super Spped. Soon Kid Flash came up beside them in uniform as well.

"So, you changed too." Robin ask Kid Flash.

"You kidding?" Kid Flash shuddered. "I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking the parts?"

Robin looked at his map.

"They were heading through Gotham." Robin said.

 **"Where are they headed now?"** Ultraman asked.

"Yeah, but they veered. Wait, dude, they're at my- Gotham Academy" Robin yelled almost revealing his secret identity to Ultraman.

* * *

Superboy was thrown into a case that had Dick Wayne Grayson's picture as he held an award for his schools gymnastic team.

Amazo walked to him and picked up the prone figure of Superboy, and threw him down the hall, after spinning him around several times.

Superboy got up, and saw a locker open up from damage. A picture of Superman caught his attention, as well as red hearts all around him.

Angrily, Superboy punch his fist through the picture, and the locker door, before punching Amazon the same way.

In the end, he was thrown into the science lab, Amazo flying right behind him.

"That... all you got?" Superboy said.

 **"Access Captain Atom."**

The beam of radiation struck Superboy in the chest, knocking him across the gym.

As the clone struggled to get back up, he heard a slow clapping and saw Ivo sitting in the bleachers, a pair of MONQIs at his side.

"I don't usually attend these things in person," he admitted, "but, heh heh, this was too good to miss."

 **"Access Superman"**

Just as the android lifted his arms to crush him, a red blur ran past, snatching up the fallen heroe.

 **"Sorry your not killing him on my watch!"** Ultraman told the Amazo as he moved past, stopping near Robin, who threw an explosive disk at the android.

 **"Access Martian Manhunter"**

The bat-a-rangs just went right through him.

 **"That's not good."** Ultraman said with a frown.

"Access; Red Tornado."

A red vortex appeared around Amazo's legs and lifted him off the ground and towards the heroes. Not being able to move away in time, they were all thrown away.

 **"Access Captain Atom."**

Kid Flash looked up, just as Amazo fired Captain Atom's nuclear energy at him, which he barely outran; the speedster tried to circle around it,

 **"Access Black Canary"**

But the android used Black Canary's sonic scream to send him flying back.

 **"Access Superman"**

Amazo blocked Superboy's punch, then switching to Superman's invulnerability to let Heat Vision from Ultraman bounce off of it.

The android did the same for Robin's explosive disks, until Kid Flash ran up again; Amazo switched to the super-strength again and wrapped the speedster in a pair of bone-breaking arms.

 **"Access Martian Manhunter."**

An arrow soared through Amazo, releasing Kid Flash. The arrow landed near Robin. Kid Flash got up and ran away. Ultraman shot a few more fire power at Amazo, who turned around. Superboy was running up next to Ultraman.

 **"Access Black Canary."**

Amazo grabbed Superboy's arm and threw him into the bleachers. Robin threw another bat-a-rang.

 **"Access Superman."**

Amazo released some heat-vision, and Kid Flash tackled Robin out of the way. Ultraman ran forward and started hand-to-hand combat with Amazo.

He started to push back Amazo. Ivo was leaning forward in his seat. No matter what Amazo accessed, it could not counter Ultraman's.

Superboy watched the fight and looked at his other two friends; Kid Flash and Robin.

"Access Black Canary," Superboy whispered.

"Oh, yawn," Ivo said, drawing Superboy's attention, "normally, my android would study and mimic your abilities in battle, but what's the point you're all such poor copies of the originals."

"So everyone keeps saying," Superboy snarled, "IT MAKES ME ANGRY!"

Ultraman, Kid Flash and Robin look up just in time to see Superboy jump forward, over Amazo and towards Ivo. The Professor barely scrambled out of the way as the clone landed.

"WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER!?" Superboy yelled at him.

"Oh, great," Kid Flash groaned, "He's gone ballistic again!"

"Maybe not," Robin said.

 **"What do you mean, he's gone ballistic again?!"** Ultraman ask the two.

But those two ignored him.

"Amazo," Ivo said frantically, barely dodging another attack from Superboy, "Protect your master. Priority alpha!"

 **"Access Captain Atom"**

The android then began firing a beam of energy at the clone; this time, however, Ultraman jumped in front of the shot and deflected it with his Invulnerability.

He then shot a powerful Heat Vision at the android. The shot knocked the android back, but it was far from done.

Ivo, who was being picked up off the ground by his MONQIs, was suddenly kicked from behind by Robin.

"Anyone want to play keep-away?" Robin asked tauntingly.

"Oh, me! Me!" Kid Flash dashed forward, but Amazo used Red Tornado's powers to knock the speedster away from its master.

Robin hurled another explosive disk at the android, who turned intangible.

Superboy landed in front of it and placed his fist through the android's still-intangible head. Amazo tried to move backwards

 **"Access Superman"**

Unable to switch power the android turned solid, with Superboy's fist still in its head; a second later, that head exploded.

As the decapitated Amazo fell to the ground.

Robin ran forward. "Help me disassemble him, now!"

"Dude, the guy has no head," Kid Flash pointed out.

 **"Don't take any chances"** Ultraman said, **"That thing had Manhunter's powers; it could regenerate it's head or something."**

* * *

"Ultraman's right!" Aqualad said from the other side of the gym as he, Wondergirl, and Miss Martian flew through the doors.

"Superboy, are you all right?" Miss Martian asked, helping the clone to his feet.

"I'm fine," Superboy said, then grinned at Robin, "Feeling the aster."

"Are you ok, Ultraman?" Wondergirl ask.

 **"I'm good."** Ultraman told her.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" Kid Flash asked; the Team looked around, but the Professor was nowhere to be seen.

 **"Great. He escape."** Ultraman said angrily.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **August 4th, 01:06 EDT**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate Star Labs. But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the tech." Aqualad debriefed.

"Capturing the professor will be the League's priority." Canary said.

"But we understand your mission encountered... other complications." Wonder Woman said.

The Team all looked at each other.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Batman informed.

"The whole League?" Superboy asked. Batman looked at him.

"Given time, yes. Kyrptonian's, as you and especially Ultraman knows thid, have very hard heads." Batman joked.

Superboy and Ultraman's look at each other and smiled.

Batman looked back to the group as a whole. "Of course there's no shame in asking for help."

"That's why the League exists because there are some problems that even we can't handle individually." Batman continued.

"Please, if we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" Robin said.

He then pulled out the arrow. "You were following us! Babysitting, you still don't trust us!"

Batman took the arrow, and gave it to Green Arrow.

"We didn't follow you." Batman said.

As Green Arrow got one of his own arrows and compared the two.

"And that's not your arrow." Robin said, lamely. "But that means..."

"Speedy!" Kid Flash shouted.

"He has our backs." Wondergirl said with a smile.

Kid Flash ran forward and grabbed the arrow.

"Souvenir!" He shouted excitedly

Green Arrow and Batman shared a look.

 **"That's not Speedy's** **arrow, is it?"** Ultraman whispered to Batman. The Dark Knight nodded his head at him.

 **"Later, we meet back here. I have a feeling I know who the arrow belongs to."** Ultraman whispered to only Batman to hear.

Batman nodded at him again.

Superboy walked over to Canary and cleared his throat. The black clad woman looked at him.

"I'm ready." He said.

"Good, because I'm here." Superboy smiled at her, and she gave one back.

Batman step forward to Superboy. Superboy turn to him.

"Tommorow, you will meet back here in the morning so Ultraman trains you with your powers" Batman informed him.

Superboy nodded his head at. He turn to Ultraman and smiles at him. Ultraman smiles as well.

* * *

 **Gotham:**  
 **August 4th, 02:36 EDT**

Later that night when everyone was gone. Only in the briefing room was Ultraman, Batman, and Green Arrow.

Ultraman explain on how and who the arrow belongs too. To Green Arrow and Batman surprised he made the arrow for someone.

A girl in fact. He even made a suit just for her. Batman and Green Arrow agreed to invite her to the team.

The three set off to the girls place. Batman and Ultraman explain and ask her to join. It was easy to do because she was excited to work with Ultraman again.

Ultraman and Artemis had a history. Turns out Artemis has a crush on Ultraman. But no matter how many times she ask for a date, he kept saying no.

* * *

 **Wow! I can't believe you guys made it this far in the end of the chapter and reading it!**

 **Now we have Artemis on the team! Can you guys figure out who will play as her? See you guys next week with Artemis joining Young Justice! BYE!**


	7. Training

Hey guys this is just a short chapter where Ultraman teach Superboy on how to control his power.

Ultraman also teach Superboy on how to use his other abilities like him. Superboy gets to learn Ultraman's identity and his heritage.

Without further a do, let start the chapter and I will see you on the bottom.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**

 **August 5th, 01:06 EDT**

 _ **Recognized Ultraman B-07**_

Ultraman step out of the Zeta Tubes and into the main hall and training area of the Cave. Today is the day he teach Superboy how yo control his powers. To say at least, Ultraman is a little excited to do it.

Ultraman look everywhere for or him. Superboy is not in his room, training room, shower, library, arcade room, and the weight room. They're was one place he didn't check. And that was the kitchen. When he arrived there, he sees Superboy and M'gann cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hi Ultraman! How are you?" M'gann ask excitedly.

 **"I'm doing good. I'm here to pick Superboy up."** Ultraman told her.

"Well, I'm ready as I ever be." Superboy said.

 **"Good. Before I go here is a recipe on how to cook chocolate chip cookies easily."** Ultraman said giving her the instruction paper.

"Thanks Ultraman. I think I'm going to cook some today." M'gann said, while smiling.

"Make sure Wally doesn't be eat it all, you guys know how much he eats." Superboy joked.

M'gann and Ultraman laugh at Superboy's joke.

Well, we better get going. See you later." Ultraman said.

"Um.. bye M'gann." Superboy said shyly to her.

"Bye, Superboy. Good luck." M'gann said while blushing.

 _ **Recognized Ultraman B-08**_

 _ **Recognized Superboy B-06**_

* * *

 **Ultracave or Ultraman's hide out**

 _ **Recognized Ultraman B-08**_

 _ **Recognized Superboy B-06**_

They both step out side the Zeta Tubes and into the controll room with a bunch of moniters and other high tech stuff.

 **"So, here is my Ultracave."** Ultraman told him.

"Ultracave?" Superboy ask the cave's name.

"I'm working on a new name." Ultraman told him.

Just then the doors open to b reveal it is Alex Winter aka Overwatch.

Hey Ultraman. Hey Superboy." Alex greeted the two as he walk over the computers and type a few things.

Superboy just wave his hand shyly while Ultraman greeted him.

 **"Hey. What are you doing here early?"** Ultraman ask.

"I have to update the software on the computers and I'm trying to track the last Phantom." Alex told him.

 **"Who's Phantom?"** Superboy ask the two.

"Phantom is a monster from the Phantom Zone. We also have a friend name Phantom who is a ghost." Alex explain while not look at them, still at the computers.

"So, what doe the monster want anyways?" Superboy ask.

 **"He wants a body. So in order to do that, they need a Kryptonian body to do so."** Ultraman explained, while showing him a picture of them.

"My theory is that when they get a body from a Kryptonian they will look like exactly like them, but the opposite colors of what they are wearing. So if you see either Ultraman and Superman acting differently than usual, then it's probably the Phantom." Alex also explained.

 **"Oh, where are my manner. Alex this is Superboy. Superboy this is one of my best friends Alex Winter."** Ultraman said to the two.

They both shook each others hand and greeted each other.

"So, what's your name besides Superboy?' Alex ask.

"Oh, I don't have one." Superboy told him.

"You need a name though...I think you look more like a Connor to me." Ultraman said while examining him.

"Yeah, it suits you good." Alex said smiling.

Super- no I mean Connor just shrugged his shoulder in agreement.

"You will also need a last name." Alex informed Connor.

"Have any suggestions?" Connor ask looking at the two.

 **"How about Kent. Connor Kent. That's has a good ring to it don't you think?"** Ultraman suggested.

"Uhh, yeah I guess it does." Connor said.

"Yeah, thats's a good last name." Alex said with a big grin on his face.

 **"You will also need a Kryptonian name."** Ultraman said.

"Ok. What's yours?" Superboy ask, while looking at him.

 **"It's Dave-El."** Ultraman told him **"Yours could be Kon-El. Like my grandfather. Your great grandfather.**

(Don't know if is grandfather's name is Kon-El)

"Yeah, I like it." Connor said with a smile.

 **"Now that we got your name down. I think its fair you get to know mine."** Ultraman told him.

Ultraman tapped the his hood jacket three times. It transformed. The hood went away and so is the 'S' symbol. Then pocket seems to pop up. He then took off his sunglasses, revealing his blue eye.

"My name is David Callahan." David said, while having his hand out to him.

Superboy smiled again and shook his hand.

Then Connor noticed a picture on one of the computer wallpaper. The wallpaper has David, Alex, and Cassie standing next to each other, with a pose.

"Is that Cassie?" Connor ask.

"Yes, but she can not know that me and Alex are heroes and this place." David told him.

"Why? wouldn't it be easier to just tell her." Connor said to the two.

"We're not ready to tell her. And if she finds us it will be catastrophic." Alex explained.

"Ok, I understand.: Connor said.

"Now, not that I love this moment, but we have to go and train." David told the two.

"It was nice meeting you Alex." Connor said to Alex.

"Bye Connor. Hope to see you again next time." Alex said to him as they shook hands again.

"By the way your welcome here anytime. But no one else on Young Justice allowed." David told Connor.

Connor nodded his head. Then David type some stuff on the controls. They soon went in the Zeta-Tubes after that.

 _ **Recognized Ultraman B-08**_

 _ **Recognized Superboy B-06**_

* * *

 **Ultraman's Fortress of Solitude**

 _ **Recognized Ultraman B-08**_

 _ **Recognized Superboy B-06**_

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude!" David said to him.

"Wow!" Connor said, he was a little speechless of the place.

"Here let me give you a tour." David said to him.

* * *

 **Later**

David showed Connor everywhere. He showed him the Kitchen, Bathroom, Guest Rooms, Alien Zoo, Weapon Room, The Phantom Zone, Training Room, His Father's Voice, Knowledge Room, The Front Door Key, where certain people can lift it up, so Connor was able to do so, and other stuff.

"This a great place." Connor commented.

"Thanks, but lets start your training." David said.

"But first, I need to give you some sun solar energy, to increase yours powers." David told him, as he fires a Sun Gun at him.

"How do you feel?" David ask.

"I feel better than I was before"Connor answered, with a little smile.

"Alright, what are we going to start with?" Connor ask.

* * *

 **Strength**

"Lets see how much can lift." David said gesturing to the lifting machines.

"Ok" Connor said, as he stands in the middle of it.

After doing it for 20 minutes, Connor was tired of lifting.

David stops the machine, and told Connor to look at how much he can lift. Connor was surprised at the amount of tons he lifted.

"You lifted 24,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Quintillion Tons." David said, while smiling at him.

"How much can you do?" Connor ask.

"I can lift about 30,000,000,000,000,000,000 Quintillion Tons. Superman can lift about 200,000,000,000,000,000,000

Quintillion Tons. But don't worry, were still young so it will grow as we grow older." David told him.

David then began to teach Connor on how to control his strength. David taught him from small to large things to lift. Connor began to learn how to control it fast. Faster than David did with his.

"Great, can we work on my Speed?" Connor ask.

"Sure." David answered.

* * *

 **Speed**

"Now let's see how fast you can run." David said, gesturing to the weird looking treadmill.

Connor steps on to it. And started to run really fast with his Super Speeds. After a while he told David to stop. Connor got really tired of running that treadmill. They both found out he can run at Mach 9,000. Which is about 6905422 mph.

David can run at 9,125. Which is about 95908.6 Superman and Supergirl can run at 9,350. Which is7173967 mph.

"This is so sweet." Connor said excitedly.

He then began to run around the room a little bit. But then accidently ran into a wall and crashed.

"I'm OK." Conor told him.

"On to the next one." David said.

* * *

 **X-Ray**

David began to teach him how to control it. Connor ask at some point on how did he activated his. David told him the story, that he accidently X-Ray the Girl's Locker Room. David said thathe accidently saw Cassie naked. And told Connor not to tell her ever. Connor was laughing at him for doing it. Soon Connor began to master his X-Ray and In fared Vision.

* * *

 **Invulnerability**

After testing a few weapons on him, they found out a lot of stuff. Connor is Bullet proof and Invulnerable to everything else. Besides Red Sun Light, Every Kryptonite ever, Magic, Power Energy, and all that like Superman , Ultraman, and Supergirl.

* * *

 **Hearing**

"Lets start." David said, as he turn on a munch of sounds.

Connor look at David, and concentrate on what's he's saying. Soon Connor began to hear his cousins voice.

"Concentrate Connor. Concentrate on my voice. Can you hear me." David ask, while whispering.

Connor nodded his head and answered. "Yeah, I can hear you."

David smiled, as he turn off all the sound. "Lets go again a couple more times."

Connor nodded his head, as David turn back on the sounds. Connor then began to learn and control his Hearing really well. They then decided to go and train on his next power.

* * *

 **Heat Vision**

Connor began to fire his heat vision, but missed his target.

He just sigh and was a little angry that he can't aim right. "This is pointless."

"Everything we do with our abilities, is our responsibility. That's why we have to control them before they control us. That's why we practice." David told him.

"Well, I lifted the bus in Metropolis with no problem." Connor told him.

"When you tried to lift it up, you over did. Which made Superman catch it for you." David told him.

(David knows what Connors did in Metropolis that day.)

"Who taught you to do all that stuff?" Connor ask.

David looks at a picture of his family, and went to get it. He then showed it to Connor.

"My parents were they're, in every step of the way. My dad believes, all the hard work he made me do, teach me to control my abilities. It teach me character." David said to him.

Connor began to look at it. There was a Man, a Wife, and Two teenager kids. Which is David and his sister name Nichole.

"Connor, Superman may not accept you in to his life and become a father to you. But you have me. I'll always be they're for you. No matter what." David told him.

Connor smiled at that.

"What do you say, we take another shot at your Heat Vision?" David ask, as he got another candle for him to light. "Just concentrate and light the candle.

Connor began to fire his Heat Vision, for about a couple of seconds. But when he saw that nothings on the candle he was confused, and turn to David. As soon as he saw him, David was covered in a burn shirt.

David just sigh at the result of this. "You'll get it eventually. Just don't use your Heat Vision until you master it, OK?"

"OK, I won't. And sorry, about burning you a little." Connor apologised.

David began to reassure him. "That's Ok. We all make mistakes. I'm going to put on a new shirt, then we will work on your Artic Breath. The Heat Vision takes awhile to master. So we will have to do it next time."

* * *

 **Artic Breath**

David told Connor what to do. And Connor listen and began doing it. At first he frozethe place, but after a while he got the hang of it. Then soon to almost mastering it. They both also found out he is immune to the cold and heat. Which made Connor happy about.

* * *

"Thanks for teaching me David." Connor thanked.

"Your welcome, anytime. Just don't tell anyone your last name. They don't need to know it, unless it's one of the Leaguer like Batman, Black Canary, or Red Tornado." David told. him.

"Got it." Connor said.

"I'm supposed to meets some friends later. Wanna come. You can trust them with your identity and such. They are heroes to. We call ourselves The Secret Quintet." David explain to him.

"Sure, I guess." Connor answered.

WOW! CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE THAT CONNOR IS MASTERING HIS ABILITIES?! I CAN'T, EVEN THOUGH I'M WRITING THIS STORY! AND HE GETS TO MEET THE SECRET QUINTET! HOW EXCITING IS THAT FOR CONNOR!

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS LITTLE STORY! I MIGHT DO ANOTHER ONE. IT DEPENDS ON HOW MANY VIEW, STARS, AND COMMENT IS ON THIS CHAPTER. I WILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! BYE!


	8. Infiltraitor

**Infinity Island:**  
 **August 7th, 23:49 ECT**

An arrow struck a guard. It released electricity throughout his body and knocked him unconscious. Red Arrow, formerly known as Speedy, ran forward and passed the fallen guard. He released an arrow that was attached to a rope onto the roof. He climbed up it and onto the second floor of the building. He stayed in the shadows, and got ready to shoot another arrow. He carefully aimed and let loose. The arrow hit the wall right next to a security camera.

In the control room, a monitor fizzled for a second before going back to normal. Red Arrow kneeled on the ground, coming out from the corner and let loose an arrow. It hit another guard, and released electricity, silently knocking him out. He did the same to the guard's partner.

Dr. Roquette sat at a computer and continued to work on something.

"We're losing patience. Complete the project or forfeit your life." A voice said over the intercom.

Dr. Roquette didn't look up from her work. "I'm completing as fast as I can."

Someone knocked on the door that was being watched by more guards. They got ready to open it and fire, when the door just fell down on its own, knocking one guard out already. The second guard shot at the intruder but Red Arrow ducked and with excellent speed, he took out the guard.

Dr. Roquette had gotten up. Red Arrow walked forward to her.

"Dr. Roquette." The red archer greeted.

"Tell me you're the advance guy." Roquette said. Red Arrow took out an arrow.

"I'm the only guy." He said.

"You didn't bring back up? What? Were there budget cuts?" Roquette hissed.

An alarm sounded and they heard more guards running towards them. Red Arrow let loose the arrow and blew up the wall. Roquette coughed as the smoke cleared.

"Now or never, Doc." Red Arrow said. She looked down at a machine.

"We can't leave this." She said, worry in her voice.

Red Arrow gave her a harsh look. "Look, I either take it or I take you!"

Roquette took her glasses from her face.

"Right, take me." She said.

Red Arrow shot an arrow with another rope on it and it impaled a tree. Red Arrow tied the rope to a bar and put a clasp on the rope.

He grabbed Roquette and she grasped him tightly. "Hang on!"

The two slid down the rope, Roquette screaming along the way. The guards were firing at them but they missed every single time. The doctor and the hero landed on the beach, none to gracefully. They ran to the water, and uncovered a speed boat. Roquette climbed in and Red Arrow pushed it out into the water. Guards were running towards the beach but they couldn't make it in time.

Red Arrow got in the boat and Roquette sarcastically asked "What do you call this, the Arrow Boat?"

Red Arrow pushed her head down as they continued to get shot out. "I call it a rental. Get down!"

Red Arrow started up the boat and pressed the GPS. A million red dots appeared on the screen. On shore, a ton of bombs blew, right near where the guards were. Red Arrow drove the boat with ease.

"I think we're clear." He said, not hearing anymore guns.

Roquette got up and looked back for a split second. "Great, that leaves only one problem..."

Professor Ojo and Sensei looked over the device Roquette was making.

"Well?" Sensei asked.

"She finished. We're good to go." Ojo informed. Sensei smiled in joy.

* * *

 **San Francisco Ocean Beach:**

 **August 8th, 09:35 EDT**

David, Danny, Jake, Adrien, Randy and Alex are all walking on the beach.

All the boys, are wearing swim trunks. David has his shirt off. Revealing his six-pack. He is wearing a red and dark blue swim trunks. Danny has his shirt off. Revealing his six-pack he got for fighting ghost for a year. He is wearing a black, white, and green swim trunks. Jake has his shirt off. Revealing his slightly showing six-pack for fighting his enemies for about a year. He us wearing a red, green, and black swim trunks.

Adrien has his shirt off. Revealing his six-pack he got from fighting Akumas for about a year. He is wearing a black, yellow, and little bit of green swim trunks. Randy has his shirt off. It revealed his six-pack he got from fighting McFist bots and the sorcerer victims. Randy is wearing a purple swim trunks. And last, but not least Alex. He has his shirt off. It revealed his six-pack he got from work out a lot. He has on blue, black, and white swim trunks.

David, Danny, Adrien, Jake, and Randy call themselves: The Secret Quintet! But, for a while now, they been coming up ideas for a new title. While Alex is their tech guy. Most for David. He call himself: Overwatch. And he likes it.

"So, glad we can relax like this." Adrien said to his best friends.

"Yup. This is the juice right here." Randy said as he laid the blankets on the sand.

"Hey David, how's the Young Justice doing?" Alex ask David.

"They're doing find it's just that they want to know who I am." David said admittedly.

"I know how it is too keep a secret to people. But you have to trust them enough to know they can trust you. Just how I did with my parents." Danny told him.

"Your, right." David said.

"Is it because of Cassie on Young Justice? That how will she react to find out your Ultraman?" Adrien ask.

"A little bit." David said.

"What ever happens, we will be for you dog." Jake to old him.

"Now let's stop talking and start having fun, ok?" Randy ask.

Everyone began to play around with each other and having fun.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **August 8th, 09:58 ECT**

M'gann, Cassie, Kaldur, Robin, and Superboy walked onto the beach right next to Mount Justice. M'gann was in a yellow bikini. She has a bikini top with a bikini shorts. With little six-pack. Cassie has on a regular white bikini. White top with a white bottom. In her stomach shows a little six-pack. Kaldur has his shirt off. It revealed his water tattoos with a six-pack. He had on light blue swim trunks.

Robin has his shirt off. He has a slightly showing six-pack. And has on a darker blue swim trunks, with red on the waist band. And finally Superboy has his shirt off as well. He has a lot of showing six-pack. And has on a black swim trunks, with a white waist band.

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach every day!" Megan said excitedly.

"Let's have a moment of silence for our absent comrade." Robin said.

Megan looks down too after Robin.

"Poor Wally." She said sadly in sympathetically.

"So, where's Ultraman?" Cassie asked after a moment of silence.

"He said something about spending the day with some people." Superboy answered.

"I wonder who they are?" Kaldur ask.

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

 **Central City:**  
 **August 8th, 9:00 CDT**

The bell rang at Central City High School.

"Welcome class to the first day of sophomore year." The teacher said.

Wally sank down in his seat and groan in agony.

* * *

While the Team played in the water, David and the rest of The Secret Quintet played in water also. Wally was soon squirted in the face by a water fountain. The speedster looked down and saw his pants wet and groan once again. The Team had hot dogs for lunch, while The Secret Quintet was eating hamburgers, and Wally just had slop which he groan again.

The Team then played volleyball, The Scret Quintet was playing football, and Wally is playing dodge ball. He then got one to the face and then a dozen more. The Team are now burying Superboy in sand, while The Scret Quintet are burying David in sand as well. Once school bell rings for the final time, which means school was over, Wally ran outside and cheered before running off again.

* * *

 ** _Recognized Kid Flash B-03_**

"The Wallman is here!" Wally appeared in the Zeta Tube. He was dressed in swim gear and had beach gear in his hands.

"Now let's get this party star-" He soon trips and fell on his face. "-ted..."

"Wal-Man, huh? Love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" An unknown girl said.

Everyone turn to look at girl dressed in green. Who turns out to be Artemis.

Wally walked forward. "Uh, who is this?"

The girl gave him a small smile. "Artemis, your new teammate."

Wally gave her a smile as well. "Kid Flash, never heard of you."

Green Arrow walked forward and placed a hand on Artemis shoulder. "She's my new protégé."

Wally was stunned at this news. "What happened to your old one?"

 ** _Recognized Speedy B-05_**

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Red Arrow said, exiting the Zeta-Tube. "Call me Red Arrow."

Green Arrow stepped forward. "Roy, you look-"

"-Replaceable." Red Arrow cut him off.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo." Green Arrow explained.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow questioned.

Artemis stepped forward and got very close to Red Arrow.

"Yes, she can." She said in a challenging way.

"Who are you?" Wally yelled.

Green Arrow and Artemis both gave him a sideways glance. "She's/I'm my/his niece."

"Another niece?" Wondergirl ask.

"But she's not your replacement." Aqualad said and stepped forward. "We have always wanted you on the Team, and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally said.

Wondergirl elbowed him in the ribs for being rude.

Artemis stepped forward again. "Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay."

 ** _Recognized Ultraman B-08_**

Ultraman soon step out of the Zeta Tubes in his red suit uniform. Everyone turns to look at him.

"Your late." Batman said.

 **"Sorry, got lost of time."** Ultraman said.

"Your The Blur." Red Arrow said nervously.

 **"Yes I was."** Ultraman said to him.

Ultraman went up to him with his hand out. **"I don't go by The Blur anymore. I go by Ultraman now. But I don't think we probably met. It's nice to meet you Speedy."**

"Um, actually I go by Red Arrow now." Red Arrow told him while still nervously a little and shaking his hands.

Artemis just rolled her eyes at Red Arrow, on how he acts with Ultraman. Ultraman then walks up to Artemis with his hand out.

 **"Good seeing you again Artemis. And welcome to the team."** Ultraman said.

"Good seeing you again too." Artemis said with a smirk to him while shaking hands.

"You know two each other?" Red Arrow ask.

 **"We have a history with each other."** Ultraman told everyone.

 **"So what did you came here for? You must have a reason."** Ultraman turn to ask Red Arrow.

"Yeah. A reason named Dr. Sterling Roquette." The red-clad archer informed him, then began to become serious again.

"Nano-robotics genius in claytonias expert at Royals University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago." Robin said while looking at his halo computer.

"Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows." Red Arrow corrected him.

"Wow, you want us to rescue her from the League of Shadows." Wondergirlsaid.

"Hardcore." Wally said.

Then Wally and Robin began to fist pump up and down.

"I already rescued her." Red Arrow said.

Red Arrow then began walking forward. "Only one problem. The Shadows have already conversed her into making a weapon. Doc calls it: The Fog. Comprised of millions of microscopic bots. Nano-tech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone..."

"But it's mere purpose isn't mere destruction; it's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system. And deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science, and tech." Red Arrow finished.

"Perfect for extortion and manipulation... Yeah, sounds like the Shadows." Artemis commented.

 **"Don't forget power broking."** Ultraman added in his serious face.

"Yeah, that too." Artemis said.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally said.

Wally then turn to Ultraman.

"And how do you know about To he League of Shadows?" Wally ask.

 **"Wouldn't be the first time I went up against them."** Ultraman answered.

Wally saw Artemis smiling at him.

"Who are you!?" Wally shouted.

Everyone just ignored him.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert." Red Arrow said.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that they'd target her." Ultraman said.

Red Arrow nodded at him and turned to the computer.

"Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab." Red Arrow said.

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow said in surprised.

"She's safe enough for now." Red Arrowr waved off.

Green Arrow walked forward to him. "Then let's, you and I, keep her that way."

Red Arrow kept his face in a serious way. "You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?"

Batman placed a hand on Green Arrow's shoulder.

"You brought this to Young Justice. It's their mission, which means it's hers now too." Green Arrow said, gesturing to the teens.

Red Arrow scoffed. "Then my jobs done." He walked away.

 ** _Recognized Speedy-_**

"That's Red Arrow B-05, update." Red Arrow says.

"Who came up with Young Justice?" Wondergirl ask.

"Ultraman did. The Team is not a very good one." Batman answered.

Everyone soon agreed to the name.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor:**  
 **August 8th, 21:53 EDT**

Miss Martian watched the area on top of the school roof, with the Bio-Ship, in camouflage mode, be hind her. Aqualad look around the halls behind the room.

 _'Miss Martian, hook us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our_ _coms_ _.'_ Aqualad ordered.

Miss Martian nodded and telepathically linking everyone up.

 _'Everyone online?'_ Miss Martian asked.

Artemis looked at her hands. _'This is so weird.'_

 _'And distracting. Coding a distributive_ _algorhythm_ _virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull!'_ Roquette complained.

 _"Lady, do you always complain when people try to help you?"_ Kid Flash asked while snacking on a bar.

 _'Pot. Kettle. Have you met?"_ Artemis asked sarcastically.

 _'Hey, hey! I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team!'_ Kid Flash mind-yelled.

Artemis jumped off the table and pointed at him. _'That was so not me!'_

 _'Fate of the world at stake!'_ Roquette yelled in their heads.

 _'She started it!'_ Kid Flash yelled.

Artemis headed for the door. _'How about I just help Ultraman, Miss Martian, and Superboy patrol the perimeter?'_

Wondergirl watched her go. 'Good idea.'

 ** _'You might want to cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo, after all.'_** Ultraman said to KF outside with Superboy.

 _'What? No, that was_ _Speedy's_ _\- I mean Red_ _Arrow's_ _... arrow right?'_ Kid Flash asked.

Ultraman shook his head, even though no one saw him today it but Superboy. **_'No it wasn't.'_**

Kid Flash huffed. _'Well, still not gonna give her the satisfaction.'_

'You know, I can still hear you?' Artemis said as she headed for the roof.

Kid Flash face palm and groaned out loud.

Roquette rubbed her head. _'I couldn't get the Justice League!'_

 _'The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?'_ Aqualad asked, while coming up behind her.

 _'My utility Fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and_ _"Assassinate me"_ _written in neon.'_ Roquette explained and rubbing her face again.

Aqualad placed a comforting hand on Roquette's shoulder. ' _We will protect you.'_

Roquette looked at him for a minute before pressed a couple keys on the computer.

 _'Tracking Fog now.'_ She told him.

* * *

 **Philadelphia:**  
 **August 8th, 21:57 EDT**

Professor Ojo is drinking something when his holographic computer screen popped up. It had Roquette's picture on it. Then a video chat with Sensei's face appeared next to it.

"Roquette has surfaced to track us, but that links to a two way street. Sending her location. Now." Ojo said and began tracking her.

"What do we have near... Happy Harbor, Rhode Island?" Sensei asked skeptic.

* * *

 **Mean While Back At The High School**

Ultraman and Superboy are walking across the perimeter when they both heard something move in the bushes. They looked around, then at each other with a nod. They began jumping up on the roof, and landed next to where Megan and Artemis were at. They both then started walking around again. "

 _'_ _Mmm_ _, that boy...'_ Artemis thought.

Superboy turned around and looked at her weirdly, before moving on.

 _'_ _He can hear you! We can all hear you.'_ Megan said annoyed.

 _'Oh, I know. But Ultraman is much more cuter than Superboy.'_ Artemis said with a smirk.

Ultraman just rolled his eyes, even though no one can see it, at Artemis flirting. He then open his jacket, took out his phone, and check something on it. When it was confirmed that he found something important work, he put it back in his jacket. Ultraman then turn around and walk up to Artemis. _'Your suit has been update to which you have camouflage mode.'_

Artemis look confused at him. _'Meaning what exactly?'_

 ** _'This.'_** Ultraman said, he then tap the middle of her chest.

Which change Artemis suit, bow, and arrow black and gray. Her suit all that is dark green turned black, while all the light green turn gray.

 _'Cool thanks.'_ Artemis said smiling at him dreamingly.

 _'Miss Martian, Dr._ _Roquette_ _has located the Fog.'_ Aqualad's voice said in every one's head. _'Reconfigure the Bio-ship so that Ultraman, Superboy, and Robin can pursue.'_

Megan raised her hand and the Bio-ship came out from the sky and out of camouflage mode.

"Ready." She announced.

Ultraman, Superboy, and Robin ran out from the perimeter and into the Bio-ship.

The back opened up, they went in, and it closed behind them. The Bio-ship then took off from the ground and took off.

Megan and Artemis turned back and went back into the perimeter, not knowing someone was watching in the shadows.

 _'You embarrassed Superboy and Ultraman.'_ Megan snapped.

 _'Didn't hear them say that. Plus Ultraman doesn't care if I flirting with him. He just ignored it.'_ The archer threw back.

 _'Must you challenge everyone?'_ Megan demanded.

 _'Where I come from, that's how you survive.'_ Artemis said.

Megan just narrowed her eyes at her, but didn't notice the Shadow that came in.

* * *

Kid Flash was watching from the door, when he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye. He ran after it down a hall and saw it go into the pool area. He then ran forward and slid over lots of marbles that wasn't they're a second ago. He soon crashed down on the ground and a foot crashed into his head, knocking him out. The figure then kicked Kid Flash into the pool, while face down, and left the room.

Aqualad and Wondergirl was watching Roquette work. The door creaked open the slightest bit and a shuriken flew through, headed straight for Roquette. But right when it was about to hit her, Aqualad jumped in the way, taking the shuriken. Roquette got up in surprise at what happen.

"Doctor, get down!" Wondergirl said urgently.

Roquette looked at the door and saw the assassin's mask. The assassin threw more shurikens but Wonder pushed Roquette out of the way, taking the hit this time. The assassin known as Cheshire, ran into the computer lab.

"Mmm, that had to hurt." She taunted them.

Wondergitl and Aqualad took the shurikens out of them, and threw them away. Aqualad then grabbed his water-bearers, creating swords. While Wondergirl floated a couple feet in the air, while in a fighting stance.

"Amazon skin is quite dense." Wondergirl told her.

"While Atlantian skin is also" Aqualad told her.

Aqualad's swords and Cheshire's Sais clashed. While Wondergirl is protecting Dr. Roquette behind.

"And my shurikens are quite poisonous." Cheshire continued.

Aqualad kicked her across the room but she landed on her feet.

"M'gann, Kid, Artemis, we are under attack at the computer lab." Wondergirl called out to them telepathically.

"On our way!" Artemis responded as she and Megan ran down the hall to the computer lab. But half-way down the hall, Megan stopped. She turned around, and flew in the other direction.

Aqualad and Cheshire continued to attack each other and the assassin brought their fight to the ground. Cheshire threw one of the Sais at Roquette but Wondergirl caught it with ease.

"Almost. Poison slowing you down?" Cheshire asked as she and Aqualad clashed each other.

Aqualad got close to her face. "Jellyfish toxin, I'm largely immune."

Cheshire head butted him and Aqualad fell to the ground.

"Largely." Cheshire said, and raised her was knocked out by an arrow.

The assassin grabbed her wrist, and looked towards the door. Artemis stood in the door-way, bow drawn back. "Don't... Move."

Megan used her powers to lift the prone figure of Kid Flash out of the pool. He wasn't breathing. So she had to do one thing to make him breathing again. Artemis walk forward and Aqualad got up. Wondergirl got closer to them. The three heroes stood with Cheshire in the middle. The assassin chuckled at this.

"This gig's getting interesting." In less a second, Cheshire drew her sword.

Artemis let loose a dozen arrows, all of which were deflected by Cheshire's sword. They were so busy attacking and deflecting, they didn't notice Kid Flash and Megan fly/run in. Artemis's eyes diverted over to them and Cheshire noticed, looking behind her.

"Maybe a little too interesting..." She said.

Artemis drew another arrow and shot. Cheshire deflected it and threw a flash bomb down. Kid Flash tried to tackle her but all he managed to do was hug Artemis. They both pulled away in shock and quickly turned to where Cheshire was standing.

"Gone." Kid Flash said.

"She's getting away! You're letting her get away!" Roquette yelled at them.

"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in!?" Kid Flash yelled at Artemis, who gave him a really look.

Megan stepped forward. "That's not really fair. I was outside too."

Kid Flash thought an excuse. "Outside... being distracted by her! Besides, I can't be mad at you.

 _'You gave me mouth to mouth.'_ Kid Flash said in his head, unaware that the mind link is still going on.

 _'We heard that!'_ Everyone yelled telepathically.

"Dang it!" Kid Flash yelled and walked away.

Megan placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "I didn't do half as well as you did during my first battle and I know you couldn't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

Wondergirl then chimed in as well. "Yeah, everyone makes mistakes. That's why we learn from it.

"Focus everyone." Everyone turned to Aqualad. "The Shadow's will be back."

Their comms then started beeping.

* * *

"Ultraman to Aqualad, we're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target: Star Labs." Ultraman said as he pioleted the Bio-Ship while Robin and Superboy are sitting in their seats.

"We're too late. It's destroyed. The Fog decimated it." Ultraman said in shock.

Everyone in the Bio-Ship is leaning forward in their seat to seat to look at what was left of Star Labs.

"This is bad." Robin said.

"Star Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy!" Ultraman informed them.

The three heroes in the Bio-ship shared a look at each other.

"What's our next move?" Robin asked.

* * *

"Re-scan for that Fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor." Aqualad ordered.

 _ **"While we go with your plan, I just thought of another plan we can go along with."** Ultraman told Aqualad._

"I'm listening. What's this plan of your?" Aqualad ask.

They moved the doctor to a little shack. Aqualad, Wondergirl and Megan were outside. While Artemis and Kid Flash were glaring at each other inside. And the doctor is typing on the computer.

 _'Stop it, both of you.'_ Aqualad said through the link.

 _'What?!'_ The two heroes ask him.

 _'I can hear you glaring.'_ Aqualad said.

Aqualad and Wondergirl moved next to a tree and looked around.

"Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep!" Aqualad announced rather loudly.

They both looked around and did not expect some red sticky stuff to grab Aqualad and dragging him up into the tree he was hiding behind. The person seems to be punching him before kicking him into a van. Aqualad was knocked on unconscious of it.

"Aqualad!" Wondergirl shouted at her teammate who was in distress.

Wondergirl saw a shadow in the trees named Black Spider. Who jump out of the tree and land in front of Aqualad. Wondergirl flew up to him to try to get him up before more damage can be done, but did not see Hook jump up behind her, knocking her unconscious. Cheshire jumped out from the bushes and landed next to Wondergirl and Aqualad.

"The Martian could return any second and I'm not keen on evening their odds. We end Roquette, now." Cheshire told them.

Black Spider kicked the doors open and did a flipped inside. Kid Flash got up from where he was sitting and got in a fighting stance with the assassin. Black Spider threw some red webs at him, but Kid Flash dodged at ease and threw a trash can at him. Black Spider just dodged it and then bot engaged in some hand-to-hand combat.

Artemis drew an arrow and aimed. She was about to fire at Black Spider, but Hook came crashing through the roof behind her. She turned to Hook and started firing a bunch of arrows at him, but the he somersaulted behind some chairs.

"Don't stop working." Artemis told Roquette who got back to work.

No one notice Cheshire opening the window and aim a crossbow at the doctor. Cheshire fired but a big chair flew in front of the doctor before it could hit her.

"Martian's here! It's now or never!" Cheshire yelled at her comrades.

Black Spider dodged Kid Flash's tack and shot some web at the chair floating in front of the doctor. He pulled it out of the way in time for Cheshire to bound down, sending Roquette away from the computer and to the ground. Cheshire raised her Sai and got ready to strike but Roquette turned her head backwards and her skin turned green.

"We've been duked!" Cheshire yelled to her comrades.

In a little internet café,known as Sand Bar, that's down the street, the real Roquette is working while Aqualad and Wondergirl stood nearby.

"I've almost got it!" Roquette announced.

Meanwhile with Ultraman, Robin, and Superboy...

"The next target is a WayneTech facility," Robin said, "In theory, its systems' software could be used to hack the..."

"The what?" Superboy asked when Robin trailed off.

"Doesn't matter," Robin said, "but what does matter is that WayneTech operates with a twenty-four-hour workforce; we'll never get everyone out in time!"

With Aqualad, Wondergirl, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash...

"You'll never find Doctor Roquette!" Miss Martian declared as she shapeshifted back to her normal form.

"Never is such a long time," Cheshire said, she then turned to Hook, "Pursuing target; keep them busy!"

Artemis saw Cheshire escaping and quickly ran after her.

"Pursuing their leader, take the rest down!" She told Kid Flash as she passed by.

Kid Flash punched Black Spider in the face before turning to glare at her. "You are so not the boss of me!"

"Just do it!" Artemis said to him harshly.

Black Spider came up behind Kid Flash and grabbed him. Cheshire ran back to the spot Aqualad and Wondergirl was laying. But found both of them gone.

"Oh, I do not like being played." Cheshire said angrily.

She then turned on her mask's thermal scanner and saw Aqualad and Wondergirl's foot prints which was down the road. Cheshire turned off the thermal scanner and ran off.

Artemis appeared from around the van, and shot an arrow at her. Cheshire turned around just in time knocked it out of the way with her Sai.

"I was hoping it'd be you." Cheshire said.

She then turned around and started running again. Artemis followed her. Cheshire hopped onto the roof of a house and started running atop those. Artemis followed her every move.

Cheshire stopped and turned around to see an arrow shot at the chimney. Purple gas soon was released and Cheshire coughed and fell to the ground. Artemis landed on the roof, readied her arrow, and walked closer cautiously to her. Cheshire unexpectedly leg swept Artemis as she fell with a small yelp.

"Mask has built in filters." Cheshire informed her as she got up.

Artemis tried to kick her, but Cheshire pinned her arms behind her back.

"Better luck next time kid." Cheshire hit a nerve in Artemis's back and the archer fell down unconscious.

* * *

Wondergirl heard a thump and turned to Aqualad and Roquette.

"We have company," She warned Aqualad and Roquette.

"Uploading now!" the doctor said, then scowled at Aqualad, "And by the way, you said you'd protect me!"

A little marble entered through the door and released a gas. Aqualad got out his water bearers as they became swords. Aqualad noticed a vent open right in time to get three darts to the chest.

"Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity, shall we?" Cheshire mocked.

Aqualad shook his head and turn to Wondergirl.

"Wondergirl, protect the doctor." Aqualad told her.

Wondergirl nodded her head and put the doctor behind her. Aqualad then ran forward. Cheshire moved out of the way and kicked him. Aqualad fell to the ground was knocked unconscious.

"There, limit tested." Cheshire faced Wondergirl. "Now Wondergirl, time to deal with you."

Cheshire took out her Sai. Roquette backed up, while Wondergirl got in a fighting stance protecting her. While Wondergirl kept her busy, Cheshire never noticed Roquette's virus being downloaded.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Ultraman, Robin, and Superboy.**

"It's downloading!" Robin said, looking at his holo-computer, as the Bio-Ship opened the rear hatch to let the heroes out.

Superboy looked out at the ground and saw a van drive up to the WayneTech building. Thhe vehicle opened up to reveal Professor Ojo. Next to him was a large container, which Superbrecognized as The Fog.

"Don't need it!" Superboy said, then jumped out of the Bio-Ship.

 **"Superboy wait!"** Ultraman called out after him.

Professor Ojo, saw Superboy diving towards him, and fired a powerful red energy-beam from his helmet. Which send Superboy crashing to the ground. Ojo then released The Fog from the container, which then headed for the WayneTech building.

 **"No!"** Ultraman glanced at Robin, who looked slightly scared. **"I'll help Superboy! You stop The Fog!"**

Robin swung down to the entrance of the building. Inside, the security guard was shocked to see a metallic cloud literally eat its way through the doors and fly past him, followed by Robin.

"What the- Hey, you can't come in here!" He shouted at Robin, he sounded the alarms and picked up his walkie-talkie. "Un-authorized entry!"

Steel bars started falling, blocking them from the objective.

"Wayne Tech override; RG4!" Robin shouted out loud.

The bars stopped falling and went back up. Robin slid under the low bars.

* * *

Meanwhile with Miss Martian and Kid Idiot- I mean Kid Flash... Sorry... _-whisper- not sorry_...

Miss Martian threw a couple more chairs at Hook, which dodged and sent his hook at her. Miss Martian nearly missed it.

 _'Kid Flash, we need to end this now.'_ She said to Kid Flash.

 _'It's like you read my mind, Beautiful.'_ Kid Flash said while grinning at her.

Black Spider sent more web at Kid Flash, which he started spinning around himself, which it send Black Spider towards him. Once Black Spider was in close range, Kid Flash kicked him in the chest, sending Black Spider into a chair and knocking him out. Hook launched his hook at Miss Martian. She easily caught it with her telekinesis, then hurled it back, to Hook, who is now unconscious.

"Woo!" she cheered. "I got mine!"

"Great," Kid Flash said, then look at him which he was tied-up, "Uh, a little help?"

Miss Martian giggled at him and ask. "You didn't think that threw, did you?"

"No, I did not." Kid Flash admitted.

* * *

The Fog was eating its way through the WayneTech building. Every employee is panicking and running for their lives. Desperately, Robin searched for a computer that they could use to upload the virus. Finally, he made his way to the cafeteria, where a cashier lady stood in shock, as The Fog ate the ceiling above them. Robin pulled a cord from his glove and plugged it into the computer.

Robin began muttering to himself, "Please be link to the mainframe, please be link to the mainframe..."

* * *

The assassin couldn't hurt Wondergirl, and Wondergirl couldn't hit her, despite her flight speed. Before they could hit each other, a beeping noise caught everyone's attention.

"It's done!" Roquette shouted excitedly, but froze when Cheshire look on her.

"So, you finished the virus, hmm?" Cheshire said impress. "Eliminates the reason for your... elimination. Though not the entertainment value. Lucky for you,my orders are clear: you live to program another day. After all, Doctor, the Shadows may find another use for you."

Wondergirl tried charging her again, but Cheshire dropped another smoke bomb and disappeared, out of her sight.

* * *

As soon as Robin uploaded the virus, The Fog began to explode. It looks like a cloud of dust falling to the ground as the building stopped shaking.

"Yes!" Robin crowed. "The infiltrators have beenoutfiltrated!"

Outside, Professor Ojo scowled at the Shadow's plan was stop.

"You block the shot." Ultraman whispered to Superboy, "While I take him down."

Superboy said as he punch his palm. "Works for me."

Ojo fired his helmet-laser again, but Superboy blocking the shot with his arms. The shot allowed Ultraman to quickly run behind him and hit his palm on his head. He was then knocked unconscious because of that., Ojo fell to the ground. Ultraman then grab the front of his helmet and partially crush it.

Ultraman turns to Superboy and ask him something. **"You want to get some Pizza after this. I know a great Pizza place you will love."**

Superboy shrugged his shoulders "I could eat."

* * *

Cheshire ran in front of the shop hoping to get away before Wondergirl could find her again. She was tired from that fight. She doesn't know how fighting she has left. She was pulled from her thoughts when she didn't see explosive arrows hit the ground until they were right in front of her. The explosives send Cheshire sprawling, her mask skittering across the sidewalk. She glanced up to see Artemis standing over her, an arrow aimed at her face.

"Don't move a muscle," Artemis told her.

"Wow," Cheshire said sarcastically, hands over her head as she slowly got up, "I am completely at your mercy."

Artemis finally got a good look at Cheshire's face and gasped, at what she saw who was it. "You..."

"I suppose that now you bring me to justice," Cheshire said with a evil smile, "Your new friends will interrogate me. I wonder if your position is secure-enough to survive them learning everything I know."

Artemis kept her arrow trained on Cheshire for a moment longer, then lowered it.

Cheshire smirked at her. "Didn't think so. So, like the Cheshire Cat, I'll just disappear."

A smoke bomb came behind her, giving her the chance to disappear.

A few seconds later Dr. Roquette and Wondergirl came through the door, while carrying Aqualad over their shoulders.

"Artemis, where's the assassin?" Wondergirl ask.

"She um... she got away." Artemis told her.

Kid Flash ran up behind her and sneered at her. "From you? Oh, big surprise. Notice, we got ours."

Kid Flash then notice Cheshire mask on the ground.

"Cool!" he said, holding the mask up, "Souvenir!"

"Her mask? Did you see her? Her face?" Aqualad ask as Wondergirl took the darts out of his chest.

Artemis shook her head. "It was dark."

"It is fine" Aqualad said, trying to reassure her, the continue. "Ultraman, Robin, and Superboy neutralized the fog. And Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks to no small part to you.

"Welcome to Young Justice" Wondergirl said.

Artemis gave them a small smile.

Miss Martian gave Wondergirl and Artemis a quick hug. "I always wanted some sisters. I mean, I had twelve back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same."

Wondergirl smiled really big at this, but Artemis only gave her a weakly smile. "I... wouldn't know. Thanks."

Wondergirl elbowed a scowling Kid Flash in the side; the speedster reluctantly held out his hand to Artemis.

"Yeah, your... welcome." Kid Flash said

Artemis gave him asmile was and shook his hand.

* * *

 **Gotham City:**  
 **August 9th, 01:16 EDT**

A flash of light appeared in a old phone booth, as Artemis steps out of it She was about to start walking the alley way to home, when caught movement her eye. She spun around, drawing and aiming an arrow in one fluid movement.

"Step into the light!" she ordered. "Right now!"

The figure did as she said, revealing to be Red Arrow. "Nice move. Almost made me believe that you are Green Arrow's niece. But we both know that you aren't."

Artemis shoot a glare at hgim as she lowered her bow. Then Red Arrow continued.

"Still, I'm sure GA and Bats have a reason for lying, so your cover is safe. For now." He turned to leave, but stopped and sent a stare in the other archer's direction. "But I warn you: do not hurt my friends."

As soon he was gone and out of her sight, she began to look sad and almost crying.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

An elderly man known as Sensei, bowed before the computer screen around him, the identities of the people they showed obscured by blinding light.

"Report." One of them said.

"Masters," Sensei said, "Before Ojo's capture, he transmitted the STAR Labs data you required, but the WayneTech intel still eludes us."

"Once again," the only voice among his masters that Sensei recognized said, "The young... heroes... interfere. It is fortunate, then, that we have an operative... on the inside."

Sensei smiled cruelly.

* * *

 **Pizza Place**

"Did I tell you it was good or not?" David ask Connor.

Connor and David are in civilian clothes. They are both eating different kinds of Pizzas such as Cheese, Pepperoni, Hamburgers, Hamburgers with Bacon, Pineapple, Supreme, Chicken, and Mushrooms.

Connor just nodded his head as he tries to eat pizza with Hamburger toppings on it. The cheese was falling from his mouth as he tries to chew it. David was laughing at that. While Connor gave him a playful glare.

David is easily eating Supreme. When they finished their first pizza, they realized that they are really hungry. So they began to much down on as much pizza as they can. It will probably take awhile.

 **After Eating Pizza**

"That was really good." Connor said.

"Yeah, it was. So are up for dessert?" David ask.

"Yes, I am." Connor said with a smile.

"I'l go order it and get it." David said as he got up to order the dessert.

A couple seconds later he comes back with the dessert.

"Here it is. It's brownies with ice cream, whipped cream, and hot fudge on the top." David explained.

Superboy had an 'awe' face. It looks magnificent to him. They both began to eat it and was done in a few seconds.

"Are you up for one more desert before we leave?" David ask.

"Bring it on!" Connor told him.

David went up to get the order. And once again he came back the new dessert, Connor was a little excited for it.

"For our last course of the night. We have apple pie with ice cream on top." David told him.

Connor look at it before he look at David who was about to say something again.

"So lets dig in. Sheers?" David ask holding the bowl up to him.

"Cheers." Connor said as his bowl taps Ultraman.

Both Kryptonian began to chow down on it. Soon as they finished David paid for the food. They then went back to Mount Justice. And they said goodnight to each other before David and Connorleft they're separate ways.


	9. Denial

**New Orleans:**

 **July 27, 21:57 CDT**

Kent Nelson stopped walking down the street. He was taking a stroll when he stop his tracks. He look to his left and saw his store. Kent looked at the sign that said 'Madam Xanadu'. He opened his pocket watch that had a beautiful woman's picture in it. Which is probably is his wife. He closed it and walked in. Inside, the main room was sparsely decorated, except for the large rug, there's a few mystic charms, a couple of chairs and a large table, upon which a crystal ball sat.

After Kent entered, a young woman, wearing the outfit that fortune-tellers wear, came in from a side-room.

"Welcome, monsieur," the woman said with a smile. "How can Madame Xanadu help you? Is there... someone to whom you wish to speak?"

She glanced down at the pocket watch on Kent's hand. "Your wife, perhaps?"

Kent's hand tightened around the pocket watch. "Yes, my Inza."

Madame Xanadu sat down at the table, still smiling at him. "Then Madame will make contact, if fate be kind."

Kent just sighed, as he sat down. "Ah, but he so rarely is."

Before she got started, Xanadu _'coughed'_ and held out her hand. Kent looked sheepish.

"Oh, of course," he said, then handed her a roll of bills.

Once she put a the money in her shirt, Xanadu closed her eyes. A few seconds later, light began to shine, and her hair fluttered up in the air. The light-fixtures above began to sway, and the table lifted.

"Oh, my darling," Xanadu said in a different voice, "How I've missed you..." her eyes opened, revealing them to be glowing. "I'm so lonely here, and cold..."

The man stared at Xanadu for a moment, before burst out laughing. "HA! Is that the best you can do?"

The shaking and the lights stopped, and the table fell to the ground. Xanadu glared at him.

"Imbecile! You've broken the spell! Your wife is forever lost!" She shouted at him

"That was supposed to be my wife?" Kent just snickered again, "Heck, my little spitfire would've kicked my can for throwing away good money on you."

Xanadu stood up and crossed her arms at him. "No refunds, for nonbelievers."

Kent leaned back in his chair and look at her. "I think we both know that you're the nonbeliever, Madame."

He then gestured at the parted curtains behind him. "A wind-machine."

He lifted the tablecloth from the table. "Tire jacks under the table."

He sighed. "A shame, too; you've the perfect aura for the work... and nothing would have pleased me more than to be reunited with my wife."

Kent suddenly moving when he felt a hand grip on his shoulder. He was then pulled up around to face a man wearing black pants and a white shirt that's unbuttoned.

"Don't worry, Kent Nelson," Abra Kadabra said, "You'll be with her soon enough."

In a flash of light, both men disappeared, leaving behind a Madame Xanadu that's frightened, who fled the room in terror. When she left a couple seconds later, Ken Nelson's cane rise into the air with a golden aura, and vanish from sight.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_

 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_

 _ **We have a choice,**_

 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_

 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 _ **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 ** _Initiate Combat Training. 3, 2, 1._** The computer said, as Ultraman and Conner stepped on the sparring ring.

The both are in civilian clothes. With Ultraman's sunglasses still on. But only have both of their shirt's off. It revealed their six-pack, but Ultraman had more. Ultraman charged at Superboy who ducked under Ultraman's assault landing a strike of his own to the Kryptonian abdomen. Ultraman brought his arms down on Connor's back sending him into the ground. Connor used this to his advantage and swept his legs under Ultraman's feet and caused him to fall to his back. The computer displayed a holographic screen next to Ultraman that read **_Fail_ _Ultraman_**

Ultraman got up. They then decided to go again. Ultraman flipped Superboy to the ground causing the computer to display the same image underneath him. **_Fail Superboy_**

"Best two out of three?" Superboy said with a smile as he stood to his feet.

 **"Your on. Who ever win's have to buy dinner."** Ultraman aid with a smile.

"Let's go then." Superboy said.

They both charged at he other. Soon as a punch was coming at Ultraman, he flipped forward from Connor. Ultraman then try to hit Connor, only for him to block it with his arms. Over to one side were the 3 girls in civilian clothes. And on the other side is Kaldur and Wally, who were also in civilian clothes. The 3 girls began to talk to each other.

"Kaldur's nice, don't you think? Handsome, commanding... You should totally ask him out, M'gann" Cassie said to the Martian, who gave her a smile in return.

"Kaldur's like a big brother to me but you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally, Artemis." Megan said with a little grin.

Artemis was not on board with it, so M'gann went to explain. "You're so full of passion, and he's so full of... uh..."

"It." Artemis finished, and all three burst out laughing.

"Well, I think me and Ultraman might be cute couple. He so mysterious, handsome, muscular, and smart. Maybe we can call our self The Power Couple." Cassie told the girls, as all three of them giggled at that thought.

Ultraman stopped for a second, when he and Connor heard what Cassie said. That second was all Conner needed to get one leg behind Ultraman's and knock him down.

"Black Canary taught me that," he said proudly.

 **"Good job. I assume you heard what Cassie said?"** Ultraman whispered to him, as his cousin helped him up.

"I did." Conner told him, "But, you can decided for yourself if you like her or not. And whatever you choose I always have your back"

The cousins smiled at each other, as Red Tornado entered the room, heading towards the exit.

"Hey, Red Tornado!" Wally greeted the android, "Do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado replied.

Wally just shrugged. "Yeah, well, the Batman's with the Robin, doing the _'Dynamic Duo'_ thing in Gotham. But you're headed somewhere, right? A hot date, or... a mission?"

"If we can be of help." Kaldur told Red Tornado.

Red Tornado seemed to consider this for a moment, before bringing up a holographic screen on the computers, showing the image of a man in a dark suit.

"This is Kent Nelson," Red Tornado explained, "A friend. He is 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." Wally whispered to Artemis and Cassie, where he was in the middle of the two.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society. The precursor to your mentors Justice League." Red Tornado continued.

Then the photo was replaced by Dr. Fate.

"Of course. Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Dr. Fate." Aqualad said with a smile.

 **"I heard of him. The helmet is actually alive. He is known as The Lord of Order, but they call him Nabu. Kent was just host. Am I right?"** Ultraman said.

Wally scoffed, as he leaned over to Artemis and Cassie and whispered to them, but Connor and Ultraman can hear it. "I highly doubtful all that stuff. He's more like Dr. Fake. The guy knows a little advanced science and double doors it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"Kent may simply be on one of his walk abouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's Mystic Might. And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado said to Young Justice.

M'gann stepped forward with a smile. "He is like the great sorcerer priest and priestess's of Mars. I would be honored to help find him."

Wally's hand shot up after hearing what M'gann said. "Me too! So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."

Ultraman gave Kid Flash's back a glare, seeing right through his lie. Red Tornado held up a key to everyone.

"Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate." He said then handed it to Aqualad.

"What are the chances that we both so admire the Mystic Arts?" Wally said to Megan.

Cassie then whispered to Ultraman. "What are the chances M'gann finds out Wally's lie?"

Ultraman look at her then whispered back. **"At this rate. Really fast."**

* * *

 **Salem:**

 **August 19th, 20:22 EDT**

"So, Wally," Artemis asked as the Bio-Ship flew Young Justice towards their destination. "When did you first realize your _honest_ affinity for sorcery?"

Cassie whispered to Ultraman. "I would love to hear this. Let's see if he back up his lie.

Wally just smiled at her and shrugged. "Well, I... I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself."

M'gann then announced. "We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but..."

"Nothing's there," Conner said, looking around.

"Take us down." Ultraman said, "I have a feeling I know the reason to this"

* * *

As the Bio-Ship landed, an orange-furred cat narrowed its blood-red eyes, before turning around and dashing into an abandoned theater.

"Grant us access to the Tower," Abra Kadabra commanded, "and I promise an end to your suffering. Continue to refuse, and..."

A blast was heard through out the theater and a pained scream can be heard loudly. The cat jumped up on Klarion's lap and, upon hearing the scream. He immediately started petting the cat and his pet purred, looking up at him.

"Shush Teekl, I'm watching the show." The Witch Boy said.

Kent Nelson was tied to a chair and Abra Kadabra held a wand up, waiting for Kent to say something. But Kent is just panting hard.

"Enjoy it...While you can... Soon enough... My friends... will come to help me." Abra had walked up behind Kent and shocked him once again, earning another scream.

Klarion stood up and clapped happily at this. "Encore! Encore!"

Teekl fell to the ground and hissed at Klarion. The cat gave a meow and hissed again, earning Klarion's attention.

"What?" The Witch Boy questioned.

Once Teekl calmed down, the cat meowed again, with red eyes gleaming.

Klarion caught on what the cat is saying. "Ohhh..."

* * *

"Nothing's here," Wally said, running up to Artemis, "This isn't simple camouflage."

"So, what do you think?" Artemis asked. "Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase-shifting?"

Wally smiled at his scientific answer. "Absolutely..."

Then M'gann approach to him, "...not. Clearly, mystic powers are at work here."

* * *

Unbeknown to them, Young Justice was being observed by Abra Kadabra, Klarion, and Kent Nelson who was still tied up.

"Hey, Abra Kadabra," Klarion said, "Aren't you using adaptive micro-opto-electronics and phase-shifting?"

The false sorcerer just sigh. "Yes."

* * *

"So, before Wally started running around making assumptions what was your idea Ultraman?" Cassie ask Ultraman.

 **"It might be a test of faith,"** Ultraman said to the group, **"I've got an idea. Stand behind me"**

"Can I see the key?" Ultraman ask Kaldur, who gave it to him.

Once Ultraman walk in front of the group, he put the key forwards, where half of it disappeared somewhere. Ultraman turn turned the key. Once that was done, a massive tower appeared in front of Young Justice. Everyone was aweing the tower in amazement.

 **"Let's go shall we."** Ultraman said.

Ultraman opened the door and they entered. The door closed behind them, leaving the teens in the tower.

"Uh... Where'd the door go?" Superboy asked.

"Maybe it's like that." Cassie guessed.

But before they can discuss it a hologram image of Kent Nelson appeared in front of them.

 _"Greetings,"_ the image said, _"You have entered with the key, but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."_

Seeing this for another chance to impress M'gann, Wally decided to stepped forward. "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate."

The image of Kent Nelson frowned, and then faded.

 **"I don't think that was the right answer."** Ultraman said glaring at Wally.

Then they all hear a creeking noise.

"That's not good." Cassie said.

Then the floor beneath them crumbled away, and the heroes began to fall and scream, straight towards a lava pit! Acting fast, Artemis grabbed a collapsible hand-crossbow from her jacket and fired an arrow with a line attached. She then began to catch Aqualad making them attached to the wall and not falling. Wondergirl began to fly down and catch Ultraman before he fall further. M'gann caught Wally on one arm and used her telekinesis to levitate them both.

Conner, was the farthest down, grabbed onto the wall as his fingers and boots digging into the stone, but he couldn't stop in time, his feet fall into the lava, and he yelled in pain a little bit.

It didn't hurt him a lot, it hurt like a lot of needles beingg punchured. The clone pulled his legs up, sans boots and the lower part of his jeans.

"Those... were my favorite boots," he said panting, "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

* * *

On the outside of the Tower, Abra Kadabra roughly pushed Kent forward, with Klarion and his cat right behind them. A golden ankh glowed over the door to the Tower, then faded, the door opening soon after. The four entered, and Kent glared at the three.

"The Tower may not appreciate trespassers," he warned them.

Abra Kadabra pointed his wand at Kent. "Mute."

A collar then flew up and attached around Kent's throat. With that done, Kent was forced to lead them to a large room, complete with armchairs and a fireplace. Once they were there, a hologram image of Kent appeared in front of them.

 _"Hello, Kent,"_ The image said, _"How unlike you to bring guests into the Tower, especially one with such potent mystic power."_

Abra Kadabra then placed his hand at the back of Kent's collar and pressed a button; Kent's voice then spoke from the device.

"My friends... come... to help me," he said.

The image smiled and disappeared. In front of them, a wall opened up, revealing a lot of staircases, seemingly going in random directions.

* * *

"Having trouble... maintaining altitude. I'm so hot." M'gann said while sweating a lot.

"You certainly are." Wally commented dreamly.

"Wally!" Artemis shouted angrily.

"Hey! I'm above a sizzling death! I'm entitled to speak my mind!" Wally yelled back defensively.

Ultraman saw Aqualad wiped his forehead from the sweat. **"Aqualad and M'gann's physiology are susceptible to extreme heat. We got to climb out quickly! But in the mean time I'll keep you guys cool with my Artic Breath."**

Ultraman look at Cassie and ask something. **"Can you get me closer to them?"**

Cassie nodded her head happily at Ultraman request. She the hover between the two. And Ultraman took a deep breath and start blow cold at them nice and slowly at each of them. M'gann began to feel better from the cold and got an idea.

"Hello Megan... We never truly... answered the question. Red Tornado sent us... To see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet... Were safe!" She yelled.

A second later, the lava below them was covered by a thick door. The heroes flew down to stand on it.

"This platform." Kaldur said, then touched the floor. "It should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch."

Wally laid his arm over Megan's shoulders. "Don't worry Meg-alicious. I gotcha."

"ENOUGH!" Cassie shouted, as she pushed the speedster away from M'gann.

 **"You little 'Impress Megan At All Costs' game, nearly got you all barbequed!"** Ultraman shouted angrily.

"When did this become my fault?!" Wally shouted back.

"When you lied to that... whatever-it-was... and called yourself a true believer!" Artemis shouted.

M'gann sent Wally a disappointing stare. "Wally, you don't believe?"

"Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie! A major load!" Wally shouted.

Kaldur still continued to inspect the platform.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The Mystic Arts created the skin icons that power my Water Bearers." Kaldur informed him calmly.

"Dude, ever hear of bio-electricity. Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks." Wally said.

"You're pretty closed minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis said while crossing her arms.

"That's science! I re-created Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am! Everything can be explained by science." Wally argued.

 **"Let's test that theory, shall we."** Ultraman said.

Everyone look at Ultraman to see how Wally can explain. Ultraman took his phone out, pressed a couple buttons, then a hologram appeared. It had four people. It was a Ghost, Cat dressed person, a PJ Ninja, and a Dragon.

 **"Explain Phantom first."** Ultraman told Wally, who gestering the ghost.

Wally just scoffed at the holographic Ghost. "Yeah right, ghost aren't real. He probably using done high tech stuff to make it look like he's a ghost.

Ultraman just glared at him, and then gesturing the Dragon. **"Next, explain the AmDrag."**

"He's probably a metahuman with Dragon power" Wally said, while smiling.

Ultraman still just a glared at the speedster, and starting to get angry.

 **"Now, Cat Noir."** Ultraman told him angrily, gesturing the cat person.

"Well, obviously it's just a suit with cat." Wally said.

 **"Finally, the last one. The Ninja."** Ultraman said.

"Well, he's immortal with skills. That's all." Wally said.

Ultraman turn off the hologram and put his phone back in his jacket.

"So, is he right?" Cassie ask.

 **"No, but I can guarantee this that to they won't be happy hearing this. And probably want to beat him."** Ultraman told the group.

"Well, they don't look so tuff. I can take them." Wally said while smiling and having a big ego.

Everyone, except Wally, doubt that Wally can beat them. They look like they can beat him to a pulp. And they will no help him, with this problem.

"Let's just get this over with." Ultraman said walking over to the hatch.

"Wait, the back draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally shouted to him

Ultraman just ignored him lifted it up and a cool wind came out.

"It's snow!" Megan said excitedly.

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked Wally.

They all jumped down and instead of falling down they landed on the side. Then they watched as the hole they came through, disappear. Everyone looked at Wally.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"Ever hear a string theory? We're in a pocket-dimension." He said.

"Uh!" Artemis said and they turned around.

 **"Maybe, we're in another universe."** Ultraman guessed.

Everyone, but Wally, considered this idea.

"What's that?" M'gann pointed at a gold-topped cane that stood in the snow.

 **"That's, got to be Nelson's want."** Ultraman said running up to it.

"Really." Cassie said excitedly running up to it as well.

"I got it," They both said at the same time, just as the cane began to glow with golden light, "Uh, I can't let go!"

Then the cane rocketed the two upwards; a moment later, there was a golden flash of light, and they vanished.

The five remaining teammates looked at each other uncertainly, until Wally shrugged.

"Oh well, at least that's two of them I can't shouted at. But we still have one left." Wally said glaring at Artemis, while she is doing it the same.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Klarion groaned as he, Teekl, Abra Kadabra and Kent Nelson wandered through the seemingly never ending staircases. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Abra Kadabra had enough so he grabbed Kent and turn him around to face him. "Tell us how to find the helmet!"

Since Kent couldn't answer because of the collar, Abra Kadabra ripped it off and hurled it away. Abra smiled evilly at him

"Can't." Kent said, while smirking. "Having too much fun."

Abra growled and started shocking Kent, who fell to the ground screaming.

"Still having fun?" Abra ask.

Klarion laughed. "I am! Zap him again or dump him off the side and watch him splat!"

Abra went with the first and started shocking Kent. Teekl meowed from around Klarion's shoulders. "Uhh, yes, yes. I suppose we might still need him."

* * *

"I just don't understand, Wally. It's like you needs to believe the impossible can't happen. I mean, look at how you reacted to Ultraman's friends." Megan said to Wally.

"Well Meg-alicious, everything has a scientific explanation. Ever Ultraman's' friends has an explanation. I just have to figure it out." Wally told her

M'gann looked away in thought of his explanation when a door appeared on a mountain.

* * *

Abra Kadabra stopped Kent's torture when he and Klarion saw a flash of golden light. The villains and their captive were surprised to see Ultraman and Cassie appear on a staircase that, to them, looked upside-down.

Ultraman reacted first. **"Mr. Nelson?"**

"Well, would you look at that," Kent said, just as both he and his cane began to glow with golden light.

He then rose into the air and flew towards the teens, landing in front of them. He touched the top of the cane, allowing Ultraman and Cassie to finally let go of the cane, while also disintegrating his bonds.

"In here," he said, pointing at a wall, which turns into a elevator door, and the three ran inside.

"No, no. NO!" Klarion yelled, pointing his hands at the closing elevator door. "I want that helmet! I want it! I want it! I want it!"

He launched two red beams of mystical energy, but they impacted uselessly on the closed door. Inside the small room, Ultraman and Cassie looked at Kent, who gave them both a smile.

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way," he said.

"I'm Cassie." Cassie said.

 **"I'm Ultraman."** Ultraman said.

"No name?" Kent ask.

 **"Sorry. Secret identity."** Ultraman told him.

Kent look at him for a second, before his eyes began to how good for a second. Then his eyes return to normal.

"Ah, I see why you keep your identity. That's ironic." Kent said, then laugh a bit.

Both teens look at each other then back at Kent for an explanation.

"What did you do?" Cassie ask.

"I look at Ultraman's memories. And found out something it on ic. Huh Ultraman?" Kent ask Ultraman.

Ultraman narrow his eyes at him, before speaking. **"How about we worry about the two villains than my identity."**

"Yes let's continue with those two." Kent said. "We're up against an opponent with tremendous Mystic Power."

 **"I know it's not Abra Kadabra. he uses futuristic technology to stimulate magic. That guy's all for show."** Ultraman explain.

"Right you are," Kent said with a grin.

"Really?" Cassie asked.

"Abra is a charlatan," Kent explained, "but Klarion the Witch-Boy, the kid with the cat, he's an actual Lord of Chaos. The ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate."

"Your not Dr. Fate, are you?" Cassie ask.

Yeah, it was not me." Kent said, then went to explain. "I'm just an old coat Fate, used to put on. Until my wife Inza, convinced me there could be more to life."

He then took out his pocket watch, showing a picture of his wife. " Ah, she a real pistol that Inza.

Kent then closed the pocket watch, and look at the two again. "Any who. Klarion is after the helmet. we can't let Klarion get the Helmet of Fate. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the whole planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

With a ding, the elevator stopped. Kent led the way out, where they found themselves in a room with more staircases, as well as a giant, golden bell in the center. Just as the three were about to touch the bell, a door opened up in the ceiling above them, and Connor, Aqualad, Wally, Artemis and M'gann fall out.

As Cassie went to check on them, Kent turned to Ultraman. "Friends of yours?"

 **"Friends of yours?!"** Ultraman retorted as he yanked Kent to the ground, narrowly avoiding a bolt of lightning from Abra Kadabra, who stood on another staircase, beside Klarion and his cat.

With Ultraman right behind him, Kent approached the golden bell and rang it with his cane. The bell began to glow, and Kent and Ultraman stepped through it. Klarion wasn't far behind, flying through the bell as well, with Teekl still in his arms. Kent and Ultraman arrived at the very top of the Tower, where the Helmet of Fate hovered in place.

Kent began to reached for it, but a bolt of red mystic energy from Klarion struck him in the chest and he fall back, barely caught by Ultraman.

"Mr. Nelson, are you ok!" Ultraman ask.

Instead of answering, Kent began to speak weird words. ""Certe toto sentio nos in kansate non iam adesse!"

Then a large golden bubble began to form around them.

Ultraman rushed to Kent's side. **"Mr. Nelson! Please tell me you're going to be ok!"**

"I wish I could kid, but I don't think I can wear the helmet in my condition. You will have to" Kent told to him

 **"Me? I'm no Dr. Fate!"** Ultraman told him.

"Oh Please! You are more fit to wear it. I saw your memories remember? You have the strength and bravery to do so. But also think of it as... my last will." Kent's eyes closed.

Ultraman was at raged with the Witch Boy. The Witch Boy still continued to blast the bubble. " I want that helmet! And I want it now!

Ultraman stood up looking at him. " **That was my friend, and you just killed him!"**

Then he heard M'gann talking to Ultraman telepathically.

 _'Ultraman, we're in trouble."'_ She shouted to him. _'Tell Nelson, we need Dr. Fate.'_

Then she was cut off as she was tool was surrounded by electricity, like the rest of her teammates

* * *

Ultraman look at the helmet and back at Kent Nelson, with his decision on what to do next. He then grabbed the helmet.

"Hey, dumb Kryptonian!" Klarion called out in a taunting voice, "If you put that on, you may never get it off!"

 **"If it's the price to pay to save my friends, then shall be it."** Ultraman said.

Just as Klarion destroyed the barrier, Ultraman slid the helmet onto his head...

* * *

Then suddenly, Ultraman was in a dark place. With only one light above him.

 **"Uhh, what just happened? Where am I?"** He ask himself.

"We're inside the Helmet." Kent said behind him.

 **"Wait I thought you were dead?"** Ultraman ask confused.

"Don't feel bad. Soon as this little brouhaha is over, my spirit will ascend. And I'll be reunited with my beloved Inza." Kent told him.

 **"I guess that makes sense."** Ultraman said, then he realized something. **"Wait does that mean-"**

"Nah, you're fine." Kent assured him. "But your soul no longer controls your body. You put it on, and my soul got sucked in. Probably because I spent so many years as partner to it's true master.

 **"Nabu, am I right"** Ultraman ask.

"Yes, but how did you know? Not many people know his name." Kent ask.

 **"I'm friends with Clockwork."** Ultraman told him.

"When you see him, tell him I said hi." Kent told him.

 **"Ok I will."** Ultraman said.

"Right now, Nabu is in control of your body. Want to watch?" Kent ask.

Ultraman just nodded his head.

* * *

With Ultraman gone it was replaced with a person wearing a blue, tight-fitting outfit, with a high-collared, gold cape, gold gauntlets, boots and belt. The Helmet itself now concealed all of Ultraman's features, save for his blue eyes and ears. In Ultraman place, Doctor Fate was alive again.

"Give it up, Nabu!" Klarion shouted, hurling red globes of energy at a golden ankh that Fate had summoned, "Order went out of style in the twentieth century!"

 _"This battle is pointless."_ Fate said, his voice a combination of Ultraman's regular voice and another, deeper one, _"You sought to take the Helmet before it gained a host, but you are too late."_

Klarion scowled at him. "Shut it, you old fart!"

The Witch-Boy raised his arms, and in response, two towers of stone curved up and slammed together on Doctor Fate. The Lord of Order, however, was unharmed; a golden ankh glowed over the stone, which then exploded. Doctor Fate glared at the Lord of Chaos.

"Brat," he said, creating another ankh, which then fired a beam of golden light at Klarion, who split apart into thousands of tiny specks, which then scattered and reformed behind Fate.

Once he was whole again, Klarion hit Fate in the back with a stream of crimson lightning.

* * *

 **"Ah!"** Ultraman screamed a little as little pain was spread across his back. **"What gives?"**

Kent shrugged. "Well, it is your body."

 **"How about I control it"** Ultraman said. **"With Fate's power and my powers..."**

"Sorry, kid doesn't work that way," Kent said. "But you can see now, why I haven't put on the helmet in 65 years."

 **"And if Fate looses this fight."** Ultraman ask.

Kent's face went grim. "Then you see Inza before I do."

* * *

Doctor Fate was now losing. Well aside from the beginning of the fight, he had always was on the defensive, unable to launch an attack of his own. On top of that, his powers were a far cry from what they should have been, a fact that Klarion was quick to point out.

"You're out of practice, Nabu," he gloated at him, as he slammed Dr. Fate into the roof of the Tower again, "And that pathetic Kryptonian body has a weakness to the mystic arts."

Klarion raised his hands to the sky, which answered with roiling thunderclouds. Those clouds discharged a massive bolt of red lightning, which Fate only stopped by putting nearly everything he had into a small shield around himself. The resulting impact created a kaleidoscope of colors.

"Ooh," Klarion said, while distracted, "Rainbows..."

At his feet, Teekl meowed loudly, making Klarion scowl at the cat.

"I am paying attention, you stupid cat." Klarion told him.

Teekl only mowled again.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm winning!" He said happily.

Finally calling on every bit of energy both he and his host had, Fate dispersed the magic hitting him, as well as sending Klarion flying back. Fate took a few steps forward, as golden flames licked the ground around him.

 _"It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane,"_ Dr. Fate said.

Klarion became enraged as his face features became more demonic, as both his body and Teekl's were wrapped in red fire. He then hurled a massive barrage of fireballs at his opponent, who dodged them all.

 _"I am bound to the Helmet, and use a Kryptonian host,"_ Fate continued babbling, then fired another beam of golden energy, which Klarion only blocked by raising a barrier of stone. _"But that is not your way."_

"You're babbling, Nabu," Klarion snarled at him.

 _"Am I?"_ Fate asked with a grin that no one can see, then fired a massive beam of energy from the yellow gem that secured his cape.

Klarion raised a mystical shield to block it, but he was never the intended target. Instead, Teekl was hit full force and sent flying away a couple feet of them.

"Teekl!" Klarion shouted in horror, then glared at Fate. "I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussycat!"

 _"We both know that creature is no cat, Witch Boy."_ Fate intoned, _"And without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality."_

Klarion looked at his hands, which were starting to fade in and out.

"Bully! Killjoy! Geezer!" Klarion shouted out to him.

Fate raised his hands and fired another beam of energy.

"Holy crap!" Klarion jumped backwards into a red portal, reappearing next to his familiar and scooping the cat up into his arms. "We're outta here!"

In a storm of red-and-black fire, the Lord of Chaos retreated.

* * *

Abra Kadabra was watch Young Justice screaming from the energy hurting them. That all changed when a golden ankh appeared behind the faker; when it faded, Abra's wand and his clothes were gone. With the technology powering the energy-nets erased, the other members of Young Justice got up, and ready to fight him again. But Conner, was closest.

"Show's over." he said, punching the villain right in the face, which easily knocked him out.

* * *

 **"Yes!"** Ultraman said while smiling. **"That's how we fight back!"**

However, Nabu didn't remove the helmet.

 **"Um, it's over, right?"** Ultraman asked, **"So why isn't Nabu taking off the helmet?"**

 _"Because the Earth needs Doctor Fate,"_ The voice of Nabu said, appearing in front of Ultraman and Kent in the shape of the Helmet.

 _"I will not release this body."_ Nabu told them

 **"You can't do that!"** Ultraman shouted at the helmet.

"Nabu you, shouldn't that." Kent said, while turning to the Helmet, "This is not the right candidate. The boy's soul belongs to the world of fighting and technology, not sorcery."

 _"True,._ Nabu admitted, then continued _"But I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away. For decades at a time... Chaos must not be able to rein!"_

"That won't happen again," Kent assured Nabu"The boy will take the helmet back to his place and make sure you're put to good use."

 **"Yes, I will. I promise!"** Ultraman promised the Lord of Order.

"In the meantime," Kent continued, "I'll stick around, and keep you company."

 **"But, wait a second."** Ultraman said, **"What happened to you ascending, seeing Inza?"**

Kent smiled at the young Kryptonian. "Don't sweat it, kid. I'll just spend a few millennia here, then I will see Inza. That's the great thing about eternity: it's eternal."

 _"The bargain is acceptable."_ Nabu said.

"Some free advice before you go," Kent said to Ultraman. "Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing. For example, that..."

Before he could finish, Ultraman saw a blast of bright light.

* * *

Ultraman pulled off the Helmet of Fate, then the outfit of Doctor Fate fading back into his civilian clothes. He then look at the body of Kent Nelson. He walked up to the corpse, kneeling down and placing the fallen pocket watch back in the Kent's hand. He stayed there, with his head bowed, until the rest of Young Justice found him.

* * *

 **Ultracave:**

 **August 20th, 03:48EDT**

David walked up to his room of weaponry and placed the Helmet of Fate on one of the stands. He heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Connor.

"You never said what happened to you when you put on the Helmet." He said.

"I was place in a dark place, with one light. Kent was there. Turns out his souls was in there because he served Nabu, aka Dr. Fate. He will be spending some time in they're, until being used again." David explain.

"Do you tinker we will see him again." Connor ask.

"No doubt, yes. But why did Klarion wanted the helmet?" David ask.

Connor shrugged his shoulders "I don't know."

"I have a feeling this something big and we're going to have to be ready." David told him.

Connor nodded his head understanding. "Come on, we have to meet up with the rest of the guys to see a movie."

(He's talking about Danny, Adrien, Randy, Jake, and Alex!)

"I'll be in there in a second." David said to him.

Connor then went out the room. Soon as he left David turn to the helmet. And remembered what Kent's last words to him before he left.

 _"Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing'..."_

David wondered who Kent was talking about. He brush it off, he will have to think over this, another time. But for now he has a movie to catch with his friends.


	10. Justice Part 1

**San Francisco:**  
 **August 21, 20:28 EDT**

The American Dragon flew into the warehouse. He look around and saw the guard walk out of the room. After the guard left, the American Dragon radio someone about him arriving.

"I'm in, Ultraman." American Dragon told Ultraman.

The American Dragon then saw a computer and walk up to it. He began to type a couple of things on there.

He then plug in the USB drive. But as soon as he plug it in, the computer shocks him. Which knocked him out.

Then lots a guard came in the room with guns, all armed on The American Dragon. Then Chase Davenport walks right in.

search?tbs=sbi:AMhZZiuZULQO23CCfHjewTZ_19DJ9lKtt_1kE1HHznWfTehdF_1L8oLOBRLbyq4eYXTmeWfoD-lEQG9TEO3ITlOM6ACzQmeVA79-oCoe_1d8N0qMmYfRnBwSMzFJMfFF7BdyrA7RXMB0XRZXA5t7iXYvv3KOIsEvB11sag2o34wQGSI86sgWvLlUK4X7W6Dmc-3dIkRyUH8mRGS785AUxBXHIpaOcAAYV59nghnZtBNp_1F-wsec38LTPs9H8qH3FMU5xVj51iGfzI0Tc0OVv7IX4q4Olh9mgWi9But1TKw4gM4N0Q9J3QgviHlzA_1z1DRzxuGvnm2CLDl0PaF_1LZaAz1DxBuqmBMBEd3AQ

 **Jack Griffo** **as Chase Davenport**

"Not so sneak now, are you?" Donald ask the dragon, which gave no response.

* * *

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_  
 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_  
 _ **We have a choice,**_  
 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_  
 _ **We are one.**_  
 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_  
 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_  
 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **August 22, 14:35 EDT**

Danny Fenton soon walk in the Ultracave, after the system recognized him. He see David looking through some files.

"Hey David, you called me for emergency." Danny said to him.

"Yeah, and we got a problem. Jake has been kidnapped." David told him.

"How did he get kidnapped?" Danny ask.

"Last night, Jake infiltrated a place that was house mainframe for 33.1. A place where they experiment with metahuman. That was the last time, I heard from him. Soon as I got to his last known location, the place has been strip clean. Everything was gone The whole place was a setup." David explain.

"Donald has Jake. We have to find him" Danny said.

"The rest of The Secret Quintet are already on it." David said.

David motion his head to the doors that opened behind the two revealing Adrien and Randy, with Plagg flying above Adrien.

"Not everyone can fly solo Fenton. That's just wonk if you ask me." Randy said to Danny.

"That's not how it works on this team." Adrien said.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Jake, who was still in Dragon form woke up confused of where he's at. Then look around and saw that's he is in a glass cage. And see Donald standing a few feet from the glass.

"Morning scaley." Chase said to him.

Light turn on the cage and room they are in. Standing behind Chase, are two guards with guns train on the glass.

"The American Dragon, what a surprise." Chase said.

 **(NOTE: EVERYONE HEARD OF HIM, NO ONE SEES HIM. EVERYONE THINK HES** **JUST A RUMOR! ANY WAYS ON TO THE STORY!)**

"Yo dog, I want a lawyer." The American Dragon told him.

"And I want to rule the world. Disappointment the bounds." Chase retorted.

Donald then walk up to the glass cage.

"Who do you work for?" Chase ask.

"You see what you get, brownie." Jake said to him with a grin.

"Your a low level hero. Swiping corper data isn't your style. Now tell me who do you work for, and this doesn't have to get unpleasant." Chase told the dragon.

American Dragon just sigh. "Ok. Alright dog, you got me. I work for a guy called : kiss my scaley butt! Would you like to me to introduce you?!" American Dragon ask.

Chase just smirked at him. He then took out a remote. Turn it on as well as the floor below the American Dragon.

The American Dragon was confused at this. Then began to explain and turn around .

"Floor of your cell is Al fitted with pressure plate design to track movement." Chase explain as he turn back to face the American Dragon.

"Stop at one place after a milesecond after I activate them. And you fry. Last chance." Chase said.

The American Dragon walk up close to the glass and breath fire out of it. Which didn't work out for him. Since the glass is fire proof.

"Well maybe, you'll feel talkative when your tired of flying." Chase said as he activated the remote.

The floor below the American Dragon began to shock him. Thus made him fly are in circles really fast. This made Donald smiled at the sight of it. Then walk away.

* * *

 **Back at the Ultracave**

David pressed a button on his desk. The computer, that's closest to them, turn on a map of San Francisco. Everyone turns to look at it.

"I compile a list of all Davenport Industries holdings within a hundred miles radius. Jake can be held in any one of the facilities. I know who can help us." David said.

"And who's that?" Adrien ask.

"Overwatch. Danny teleport to Alex's house. And tell him to get over here.

Danny nodded his head.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted as he turns ghost, and then disappeared in a green smoke.

* * *

 **Alex's House**

Danny soon explain everything to him on what's happening. Alex was a little surprised to hear this.

"Is there anything that can help us find Jake where he's being held?" Danny ask his friend.

"I don't know." Alex said, then turn to computer and printed something, then gave it to Danny to look at.

"Wait, when I was looking at Davenport's hard drive, I manage to shake some internal documents. For the last few days there has been a flurry of equipment transfer to the Ridge Facility. In the out skirt of San Francisco." Alex informed the ghost boy.

"Doesn't Davenport Industries move equipment all the time?" Danny ask confused.

"This isn't just some floor goop, Danny. Half a ton of lead shielding, electrical pressure plates, more than twenty million dollars of equipment to measure that high of velocity." Alex said.

"That's got to be Jake. Take everything and bring it to Danny, like I said." Danny said.

"I know but-." He started to say but was cut off from Danny.

"I can get to the Ridge faster myself, if anything happens to Jake." Danny says, as he transformed then teleported.

Alex just sighed at him. Then began to pack up and meets up with David and the rest of The Secret Quintet.

* * *

 **Ridge Facility:**  
 **August 22, 22:05 EDT**

A guard just went trough the lock door. At that time Danny teleported next to the door and block it with his hand. Just before the door closes. He then began to walk inside.

Inside two guard, in a folder cart, drove past an invisible Phantom. He then turn visible and started walking around.


	11. Justice Part 2

David can see Alex walk through the Ultracave door.

"Hey, David." Alex greeted the Kryptonian.

"Where's Danny?" David ask.

"He went to rescue Jake." Alex told him.

"That's just like Danny. Going through something without a plan. So, what do you got?" David ask.

"Hopefully a solid lead on Jake. Where are Randy and Adrien.?

David gestered to the door behind Alex. It revealed to be Randy and Adrien.

"It's Bruce to see you Alex." Randy said.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Huh, Overwatch." Adrien said.

"We'll, you guys should visit more often so we can hang out. But anyways back on the important topic, I think Jake's being held at a place called the Ridge Facility" Alex informed the threw.

"That's down by the docks." Adrien said.

"It's on our list of possible 33.1 targets." David said as he bring a map of the place.

"All right, boys. You know the drill. Let's gear up and get out." He told Randy and Adrien.

"Oh, no." Alex gasp as he look at the map.

"What now?" David ask concerned.

"Lead shielding. This isn't just for Jake. I think the Ridge Facility's being used to refine meteor rock and Blood Blossom. Danny's in trouble." Alex informed them.

"Wasn't those wonks extinct.?" Randy ask.

"Seems to be Donald been making sure there not." Adrien said.

* * *

Danny makes his way into the Ridge Facility and runs into a huge door marked "Restricted". When Danny opens it and steps inside, he is surrounded by jars of refined meteor rocks and Blood Blossom and falls to the ground, writhing in pain.

(Note: Danny is harmful to Kryptonite, but only if he touches it! As for the Blood Blossom, he gets hurt from being near it! No one has to eat it, just get as far as he can with it!)

* * *

 **Intro Now**

 ** _Woooaaahh_ _!_ _Woooaaah_ _!_ _Woooaaah_ _!_ _Woooaaah_ _!_**

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone._**  
 ** _In the unknown._**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory._**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young._**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons._**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history._**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid._**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay._**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday._**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it._**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together._**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one._**  
 ** _Number one._**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones._**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever._**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire._**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

Two guards are on patrol when an ball lands near them, emitting a knock-out gas.

 **"Nice."** Ultraman commented the Ninja.

"Thanks, I call it Ninja Sleep Balls." Ninja said.

 **"Ultraman to Overwatch. We're in position."** Ultraman told Overwatch.

 _"Okay, there should be a security access panel near the east door. According to this schematic, you need to very carefully rewire the sys-"_ Overwatch started to say, but the Ninja interrupted him.

"Or... I could just use my Ninja's skills, then jack in and shut the whole perimeter down." Ninja told him.

 _"Since when can you do that?"_ Overwatch ask.

The Ninja answered him. "Last week, during one of my trainings."

Ninja plugs in a wire from the access panel into his hacking device and it dilate, showing a computer display.

"Accessing perimeter security." Ninja started to say, then continued. "Perimeter neutralized."

 **"Cat Noir, you're up."** Ultraman told the cat.

* * *

Cat Noir began to propel fast under water, using his stick. He then comes up from the water beneath the facility and proceeds up a long ladder into the building.

"Perimeter breached. Proceeding to target." Chat Noir said.

* * *

Inside, Randy sliced up a huge steel door, with his Ninja Swords.

 **"You'd make one heck of a can opener."** Ultraman joked at him.

"You'd look good on a bag of strawberry." Ninja retorted.

 **"All right, we're in. Which way?"** Ultraman ask Overwatch.

Overwatch then answered him. _"The refinement vault's 100 meters southwest. Still no word from Danny."_

"If he's in there, Ultraman can get him out." Ninja said.

The both began to run in different directions. Ultraman soon ran into some guards and then began to knocked them out easily.

 _"Overwatch to Ultraman. What's your status?"_ Overwatch ask.

 **"Switching to silent running. Stand by for instructions."** Ultraman told him, then told Chat Noir something. **"Chat Noir, do your thing."**

* * *

Chat Noir has breached security and is in a vent shaft above the door to a heavily fortified room. The room appears to be the data center for the whole complex. There are armed guards all over the room with automatic rifles at the ready.

* * *

The Ninja, Ninja Sprint, through an underground corridor. The Ninja encounters two guards, he Ninja Throw between them, sending the guards flying through the air and against the opposite walls.

* * *

Phantom, who is still in Phantom form, is on the floor, still immobilized when a guard finds him.

"Hey. You're not supposed to be here." The guard said

Ultraman knocked the guard out by hitting his head, which made the guard fall down to the ground.

 **"Neither am I."** Ultraman told the guard.

He then grabbed Phantom and carry him out of the room, as the door closed as they went out. "Come on."

"I'm all right." Phantom said.

 **"You sure?"** Ultraman ask the future ghost king.

Phantom just nodded his head. That satisfied Ultraman as he radio Overwatch.

 **"Ultraman to Overwatch. Phantom's out of the Zone."** Ultraman informed Overwatch.

Overwatch was relived to hear that one of his best friends are safe.

 **"If you hadn't ran off, you wouldn't get caught. When something like this concerns us we do it together as a team. Your not alone anymore. If you are you can be smart about it."** Ultraman told Phantom.

"Sorry about that. But point taken. Where's Jake?" Phantom ask.

Ultraman then handed Phantom a comm **"Overwatch will guide you to where he's probably being held."**

"What are you gonna be doing?" Phantom ask.

 **"What I do best."** Ultraman told him.

Ultraman leaves Phantom in a long hallway.

 _"Overwatch to Phantom. Let's find American Dragon."_ Overwatch told Phantom.

Ultraman soon came to a hallway and set some explosive charges.

* * *

The Ninja walks into the secured room and look around for Chat Noir.

"Ninja to Chat Noir. Where the cheese are you, pussy cat?" The Ninja called out to him.

Just then the secured room's door began to open as all of the guards have been knocked out. Chat Noir. steps out.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Chat Noir ask the Ninja.

"Nice, how did you swim fast to get here?" Ninja ask.

"I use my Stick to propel fast. But, I swim faster when I'm naked." Chat Noir said with a grin.

"I bet you do." Ninja said.

"You're lucky I didn't do that." Chat Noir said.

"That will be wonk if you do that." The Ninja told Chat Noir.

The Ninja plugs his hacking device into the mainframe and pulls up a schematic of the building.

* * *

While Ultraman continues setting charges throughout the corridors.

 _"Phantom's located American Dragon."_ Overwatch told Ultraman.

* * *

Phantom sizes up the chamber holding Jake, who is still in American Dragon form, then went intangible through the glass, grabbing Jake and breaking through the other side in tangible, shielding Jake in a Ecto Shield as the whole chamber explodes behind them.

"Jake, you okay?" Phantom ask.

"Yeah, dog." Jake answered as he changed back to normal with a bloody nose.

* * *

Out in the corridors, Chase is talking on a radio.

"I don't care. I want a level-one lockdown. No one gets in or out." Chase told the guards on the other end.

"Little late for that. You got ten minutes to clear your people out of here before I blow this place off the map." Ultraman told the villain

"You." Chase looks at Ultraman

"It's good seeing you. I'm touched." Ultraman said, then ask him a question. "Bygones?"

"Go to hell!" Chase told him.

"You first." Ultraman said.

Ultraman activated his Heat Vision and fires it at Chase, just a little burn on the side of Donald's face before firing itself in the wall behind him. When Chase looks up again, Ultraman is gone.

* * *

"Can you fly?" Phantom ask.

"Yeah, I just - I need a minute to catch my breath." Jake answered.

 **"You know what? You're gonna have to catch it later."** Ultraman told him, as he radio the other Secret Quintet. **"Chat Noir, Ninja, rendezvous alpha confirmed."**

 _"We're on the move."_ Ninja said.

 **"Overwatch, have all Davenport's people cleared the building?"** Ultraman ask Overwatch.

 _"The last heat signatures are moving away from the North."_ Overwatch answered.

"Wait a second. What are you doing?" Phantom ask confused.

 **"What do you think I'm doing? You want more of our friends to end up in here?"** Ultraman ask.

"Yeah, I'm voting no on that one dog." Jake said, as he transformed into the American Dragon.

Phantom began to ask Overwatch just to be sure. "Overwatch, are you sure everyone's out of the building?"

 _"100% positive."_ Overwatch answered.

Phantom considers David's very carefully before deciding.

"All right. Let's do it." Phantom said.

As The Secret Quintet leaves the facility, the entire structure goes up in a series of massive explosions.

"Whoa." Overwatch said.

* * *

Donald Davenport's Mansion:  
August 23, 11:19 EDT

"The American Dragon - gone. He escaped. A multi-million-dollar installation destroyed. 33.1 irrevocably compromised. But at least you found out, son, the little red Kryptonian and his extraordinary friends - they're not your run-of-the-mill adversaries." Donald said to his son.

 **Tom Cruise as Donald Davenport**

"Which is exactly why we have to continue with 33.1. If those so call heroes like Ultraman are recruiting people with powers, the only way to protect freedom and democracy is to fight fire with fire!" Chase told him.

"Freedom and democracy? Well, I hadn't realized your goals were quite so lofty." Chase said to his son.

"Well, there's a lot that escapes your attention in your declining years, Dad, but not mine. The security footage from the Ridge Facility was destroyed." Chase said.

"You still have plenty of enemies out there plotting your downfall." Donald said.

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **August 23, 11:19 EDT**

"Okay. Thanks. So the Torch is running with the story that a gas explosion destroyed the "vacant" Davenport Industries building down by the docks." Alex said to The Secret Quintet.

(Note: In school Alex, David, and Cassie are all in journalism class! It's called The Torch! We will see them in school later on in the story!)

"Vacant? Looks like the Davenport Industries cover-up machine is in full swing." Adrien said.

"Well, at least we got Jake out before Donald ran him into an early grave." Alex said.

"Come on dog. No worries. I had plenty of juice left." Jake said with a smile.

"Could have fooled me, the way you cleaned out Mrs. Callahan's fridge."

"That's 'cause I like to stay fueled up. And I didn't have any food that day." Jake explain.

"American Dragon, Ninja, Chat Noir, Ultraman, and Phantom. I know we're called: The Secret Quintet, but we need a new name. With Overwatch in it." Danny said.

"I don't know dudes. I've been thinking that we need something so Bruce. We need something like, uh - like, uh -" Randy said as he playfully slap Adrien and Jake's arms.

"I was thinking about calling us: The Avengers. It seems to suit us. After all, that's what Chase is gonna get a big dose of. Randy and Adrien were able to hack into the 33.1 mainframe before we blew the building." Alex said as he showed everyone the flash drive.

"What did you guys find out?" Danny ask.

"That Chase isn't satisfied playing in his own backyard anymore." Alex answered.

"Davenport Industries is starting up divisions of 33.1 all across the globe. Wherever there's evidence of people with powers, there'll be laboratories to do experiments on them." David explain.

"We can't let that happen." Jake said.

"We won't. Chase is first going to start a large facility in New York. Next time we hang at your town Jake, we will start by paying him a visit with The Avengers." David said.

"Why can't we start now?" Randy ask.

"I want to starts now as much as I want." David started to explain.

"But...?" Jake ask.

"That problem with those Phantom's - the one that I caused - I have to take care of that first." David explain.

"This isn't the end of the story, David." Adrien said.

Everyone shakes hands with each other

"This is just the beginning. We're The Avengers. When we are all ready the rest of the world will know." Danny said.

"And no one can know about our new title. And I mean no one." Alex said.

Everyone agreed to this. No one can know about this. And David can't even tell Connor until the rest of them are ready to tell the world or if they want him in.

Everyone began to look out of the Ultracave secret windows. Gazing at the sunset.


	12. Bizarro

**San Francisco Reeve Dam:**

 **August 26, 9:27 EDT**

Chase walks into the Ares nerve center.

"No discernable activity from the subject." The scientist told him

In a glass containment chamber, a young boy is strapped to a table, unconscious.

"24 hours are almost up. Let's move." Chase said.

 **For some reason, every time the Phantom take a body. It only last for 24 hours before he goes ets another. It also kills the host after leaving it.**

"Draw the blood." Chase told the scientist.

The doctor presses a button and blood is drawn from the boy through a long tube to the outer chamber.

"This better be it." Chase said.

The scientist removes a vial of the blood and prepares a slide for the microscope.

"Yes, well, it looks perfectly normal. Let's hope it isn't." The scientist said.

"'Hope"' isn't a word in my vocabulary, doctor. I need results." The teenage multi billionaire told him.

"Do we have what we need?" Chase ask, after the scientist looked at the blood for a couple minutes.

The scientist looks into the microscope, then back up at Chase.

"It looks like your fleet of fighters are about to get their jet fuel." The scientist told him.

Inside the chamber, the boy opens his eyes, and burts from his restraints and through the glass into the outer chamber, attacking guard and killing him instantly. Chase runs for the door but the scientist isn't as quick.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He shouted at Chase .

Chase closes the outer door as the scientist runs toward him, locking him inside. There is a series of crashes and screams from inside the room as Chase looks at the closed metal door. Inside the room, the boy pulls the dead doctor by the arm over to the door and uses his thumbprint on the security pad to open the door. Inside the corridors below the dam, Chase is running for the exit but before he can escape Ultraman Super Speeds in, grabs him and pins him up against the wall.

 **"Time to pay for your crimes, Chase. All the experiments and other stuff you did."** Ultraman told him.

"Now is not the time to lecture me about my crimes, Ultraman." Chase said.

 **"Why did you do it! Just tell me! Are you trying to be a better villain than Lex Luthor and Vlad Masters?!"** Ultraman ask.

"Get your hands off me!" Chase shouted at him, trying to get Ultraman's hands off oh im but with no vail.

 **"Your afraid of being left out are you?! Being one of the riches kids, you wanted to be a villain to prove something, huh?!"** Ultraman ask.

Just then the boy appears at the end of a long corridor behind where Ultraman is holding Chase.

"We got to out of here. He'll kill us both. Even you aren't strong enough to defeat it." Chase tries to warn Ultraman.

 **"I'm not running."** Ultraman tells Chase.

Ultraman lets Chase go and he runs for the exit.

 _"He is right. At last... the Kryptonian."_ Bizzaro sneered at the young Kryptonian.

(Note: I'm just going to refer him as Bizzaro and not Phantom. It could get confusing on who I am talking about.)

The Bizzaro frees itself from the boy and rushes at Ultraman. Ultraman holds up a crystal, that captures things and people, but when they collide, Ultraman is thrown back through several walls into a huge power generating chamber.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 ** _Woooaaahh_ _!_ _Woooaaah_ _!_ _Woooaaah_ _!_ _Woooaaah_ _!_**

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone._**  
 ** _In the unknown._**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory._**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young._**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons._**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history._**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid._**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay._**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday._**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it._**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 **We will stand together.**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one._**  
 ** _Number one._**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones._**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever._**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire._**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

Stunned, he struggles to get back to his feet. Before he can, someone is standing over him. Ultraman looks up to see a version of himself. Bizzaro is wearing a Blue leather jacket, with the 'S' symbol Purple, Black high tech sunglasses, dark genes, and the same Black combat boots.

 **"Thanks for sharing. I feel a lot better now."** Bizzaro thanked Ultraman.

 **"What just happened?"** Ultraman ask confused.

 **"I took a little piece of your DNA."** Bizzaro explain to him.

Bizarro grabs Ultraman around the neck and holds him up.

 **"And now I'm gonna take your life."** Bizzaro told him.

Bizarro hits Ultraman, sending him flying into the power generator, which explodes in a shower of sparks. Outside the dam, Chase is leaving in his car, he is driving away from the dam. And on to his Mansion. Inside the dam, Bizarro throws Ultraman across the chamber again, then follows after him, but Ultraman is gone. After a moment, Ultraman appears behind Bizarro and decks him, sending him flying into the outer walls of the complex.

The collision causes massive reverberations throughout the complex as the entire infrastructure begins to collapse.

* * *

Elsewhere, Alex is trying to make his way into the complex. He is going to try to stop Ultraman, before he hurts Chase. So he bring a case with Kryptonite in it. Alex soon runs into Bizarro and thinks it is Ultraman, and tries to help him up.

"David. Bro, what is it?" Alex ask his best friend.

Soon a shout can be heard from across the hallway.

 **"That's not me. It's the phantom."** Ultraman told Alex.

 **"How do you like my new look?"** Bizzaro ask.

Alex takes out the Kryptonite and thrusts it at the Bizzaro's chest. He screams in apparent pain, and the Kryptonite glows with a bright white light.

 **"Aah!"** Bizzaro screams.

When the light subsides, Bizzaro looks rejuvenated and triumphant.

 **"Thanks. That's just what I needed."** Bizzaro thanked Alex.

Bizzaro strikes out at Alex, sending him flying against a wall and collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

 **"Alex!"** Ultraman screamed at Alex, who got hurt.

 **"Don't worry, I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him. Just enough to knocked him unconscious."** Bizzaro explain with a evil grin.

 **"What the hell are you?"** Ultraman ask him.

 **"I'm you, only a little more bizarre."** Bizzaro told him.

 **"So your like an Bizzaro?"** Ultraman ask.

 **"Yeah, a Bizzaro. I like the sound of that."** Bizzaro said

Again they rush at each other and this time when they collide, Ultraman is thrown so violently that he crashes through the outer wall of the dam and off into the distance.

* * *

The Dam is gushing water from the huge hole that Ultraman has made, then a second hole erupts with water as the Bizzaro bursts out into the air. As he flies towards the camera, his face changes, transforming into the haggard, ashen visage of Bizarro.

* * *

A boy and his dad are fly fishing in a river, upstream from Reeves Dam.

"Dad, how long are we staying here? There's no fish." The boy said to his father.

"This is the best fishing spot on Earth. They'll come, okay. Just toss your line two more times." The father told his son.

Their dog, standing nearby, senses a rumble off in the distance before they hear it, as Reeves Dam breaks upstream.

* * *

Off in the forrest, Ultraman gets up and looks around for Bizarro, who is still in pursuit. Bizarro flies in and stands above Ultraman.

 **"Those people. I have to get back to the dam."** He told Bizzaro.

Bizarro kicks Ultraman, who flies across the forest floor and into a huge boulder, breaking it.

 **"Hey, David. You ever wonder what would happen to all these humans if you weren't here to play savior, like the Justice League or Young Justice? And I know you do, you just never admit it."** Bizzaro said.

 **"You don't know anything about me."** Ultraman told him, as he wipe blood from his mouth.

 **"No, David. I know everything about you. I didn't just borrow your DNA. I have all your memories, all your thoughts, every last twisted one of them. When I'm living your life, I won't make those same mistakes."** Bizzaro told him.

Bizarro advances on Ultraman, but when he steps into a shaft of sunlight, his face reverts to his cracked, broken visage and as he punches at Ultraman. Ultraman is easily able to stop him and when he punches back at Bizarro, Ultraman sends him flying off into the distance. Off in the distance, Ultraman hears the rush of water roaring through the forrest and hurries to head it off.

* * *

The father and son who are fishing hear the rumbling coming their way and after a moment, the wall of water breaks through the treeline and heads straight for them.

"Dad?" The boy ask.

"Run! C'mon son!" The father told his son.

They start to run but the father trips and hits his head on a large rock, knocking him unconscious.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up! Dad! Dad, wake up! Run! Dad!" The boy screamed at his father, trying to wake him up.

Ultraman rushes to them and uses his Heat Vision and Super Speed to neutralize the rushing water, vaporizing it in an instant.

Ultraman checks out the boy and his father. He then nod at the boy, then Super Speeds away.

"Whoa." The boy said awing on what just happened.

* * *

Out in the forrest, Bizarro has landed and been impaled on a section of a huge power line tower. He wakes up suddenly when a truck pulls up to the base of the tower. Bizarro removes the piece of steel sticking through his abdomen and jumps down to meet the man coming to help him.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" The man ask.

Without warning, Bizarro uses his Heat Vision to set the man on fire, killing him. After a moment, his face distorts again.

* * *

Ultraman soon went back to the Dam and took Alex to the Ultracave, so he can heal him.

* * *

Back at David's House, Bizarro has found David's piece of Kryptonite in the lead box, and he uses this to heal himself, his wounds closing up as he presses the Kryptonite to his skin.

* * *

 **Davenport's Mansion**

Chase was packing his stuff, because he is leaving to find another way to build his army. Soon one of his guards told him his jet his ready.

"I just wish I can find a way to power my army." Chase said to him out loud.

 **"Be careful what you wish for."** Someone said outside his office door.

The person was no other than Ultraman, but he was different. He then walked up to the guard and pulled his heart out. Which shock Chase about what he has done. Then realized who he really his.

"The Phantom." Chase said, still shock of what happened. "You took Ultraman's body."

 **"Just a few cells. You can call me Bizzaro. Ultraman's still alive. And he's still out there. And you will help me kill him. I need Kryptonite - a lot of them."** Bizzaro told the teenage billionaire.

 **"I'd never help you kill Ultraman."** Chase said.

 **(Note: Chase wants to kill him, not someone helping him. Think of him as a mini Lex Luthor)**

 **"Chase, redemption doesn't suit you. Why protect a Ultraman who hates you, when you can help the one who wants to be your ally? It's what you've always wanted. Isn't it, Donald?"** Bizzaro ask.

Donald just stared at him. And nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

 **Ultracave**

Soon Alex recovered fast, in the medical center. He only has a few cuts and bruises, but he should be ok. Soon the two heroes went in the Main Room to discuss Bizzaro.

"There's a lot more people that could get hurt right now." David said, with his hood off along with his high-tech sunglasses.

"Yeah. Okay, so, this phantom-David thing was inhabiting humans. But when he touched you, it just replicated. Why?" Alex ask confused.

"The Bizzaro, is what he likes to be called, needed a Kryptonian body in order to replicate to become whole again. Alex, I don't know how to stop him. It's not like I can just fly after him." David told him.

"This guy can fly? God, David. You gotta get on that one. Well, where's our Bizarro now?" Alex ask.

"I don't know. But, Alex, before I hit him, his face distorted, almost like he was hurt."

"Which is why he pushed pause on his one-man mission to kill you. But... why would your doppelganger weaken if you didn't?" Alex ask, once again.

"It's like everything affects him the opposite. When you held the meteor rock to him, it almost made him stronger." David said.

"So maybe he went to find more meteor rocks so he could recharge and finish the job he started." Alex said, realizing Bizzaro's plan.

"You know, Adrien's been tracking all of Chase's meteor shipments for his 33.1 experiments." David informed him.

"Yeah, and it says here in these records that there were several containers transferred to Reeves Dam just a couple weeks ago. David, if he gets there before you do, there's no way you can go up against him alone. I mean, how are you gonna take this guy down?" Alex ask.

"I don't know, Alex. But there is some people we know might."

* * *

 **Ultracave 1 Hour Later**

David and Alex informed Danny and Jake on what's happening. The plan is that as soon as David get Bizzaro in the air, Phantom and AmDrag will fly him in the sky, Invisible, they will throw him toward the sun.

"That sounds like it could work." Jake said.

"Good, because we don't have a better one." Alex told him.

* * *

 **Reeve Dam**

Chase is leading Bizarro into a section of the underground laboratory complex.

"The section of the dam where the meteor rock is stored shouldn't have been compromised. The meteor rocks are in there." Chase informed Bizzaro

He points towards a door, then as Bizarro walks towards it, Donald picks up a rather nasty looking rifle, pointing it at Bizarro.

"I may have tracked you around the globe, but clearly you're not a native. Where are you from, and why did you only replicate Ultraman?" Donald ask, Bizarro

 **"Now you got a decision to make, Chase. What's more important - destroying me or solving the mystery of Ultraman?"** Bizzaro ask.

For a few seconds nothing happened. But that was enough for Bizarro. He speeds around Donald and grabs the gun, then shoves Donald across the room where he falls heavily into some metal piping.

 **"Wrong decision."** Bizzaro said, then hit Chase across the room knocking him out.

Bizarro rips the door off of the room, which is filled to capacity with Kryptonite, just as Ultraman speeds in behind him, checking on Chase . As Bizarro walks into the small room, he starts to absorb the Kryptonite, finally turning all of the rocks to a neutral white color. His face then disorted got a few seconds. He steps out of the room to face Ultraman.

 **"You had the existence I could only dream of, every pleasure at your disposal, and you wasted it. You don't deserve this life, David. But I do."** Bizzaro told him.

Ultraman looks at him uneasily, then rushes at him with a huge round-house punch. Before he can land it, Bizarro puts two fists into Ultraman's chest, sending him flying backwards and crashing through a pillar on the other side of the room. Ultraman is hurt and unconscious, but the broken pillar allows the sunlight to come in from the outside, surrounding him. Seeing this Bizarro leaves him. After a moment, Ultraman stirs and as he steps into the sunlight, his wounds heal and his strength returns.

 **"Hey!"** Ultraman shouted out yo him

Bizarro stops and smiles, then turns around slowly.

 **"Is that all you got?"** Ultraman ask.

Bizzaro then walks right up to him.

 **"You're no match for my strength."** Bizzaro told him.

Bizarro swings and connects with Ultraman, but Ultraman is unphased by the punch and turns right back around to face him. Bizzaro looked at him confused. Then Ultraman gathers his own strength and upper-cuts Bizarro with a tremendous punch, sending him flying out of the building and up into the sky.

As he climbs into the atmosphere, Bizarro seems to come apart, revealing the greenish glow of Kryptonite at his core.

A red and black/white streak flies across the sky - the AmDrag and Phantom grabs him and escorts him out into space and beyond. Back on the ground, Ultraman smiles to himself.


	13. Downtime

**Gotham City:**  
 **August 27, 06:17 EDT**

Ultraman was thrown into the wall again. He heard Aqualad fire a few water blast and heard Clayface ice over. Clayface hit Aqualad again and sent him flying in air and was knocked out unconscious, from Clayface hit once more. Aqualad fell right next to all of his other teammates. Clayface walked up to the second in command and turned his hand into a mace before lifting it up into the air, ready to give another blow.

Then, Batman crashed through the glass skyscraper and threw some bat-a-rangs. They imbedded themselves into Clayface's arm and blew up. Batman landed behind him, and shot a taser gun, shocking Clayface, and melting him altogether. Then Batman turn to look at Ultraman, and gave him a look. Which means to stop.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **August 27, 07:58 EDT**

"I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you, hit the showers and head home." Batman said as Young Justice came out of the Zeta-Tubes.

"Head home? I am home." Superboy said sarcastically, walking by Batman.

Batman ignored him as Aqualad, Ultraman, and Robin stopped in front of him.

"Just Aqualad." Batman told the other two.

Ultraman nodded, then turn to the Zeta-Tubes and head home.

 ** _Recognized Ultraman B-08_**

While Robin walked away, giving Aqualad a jealous look.

"I am sorry you had to intervene. I know the Team performed poorly-" Aqualad started to say, but Batman interrupted him.

"The Team performed adequately. The problem was you. You're their leader and your head wasn't in the game." Batman cut off. Aqualad looked up sharply.

"No, you are-" Aqualad tried to say, but sigh at that and continued... correct."

Batman narrowed his eyes, while Aqualad looked away. "Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface-world. For so many years, it filled my every thought. But now that I am here, my dreams are all Atlantis."

"Atlantis. Or someone you left behind?" Batman questioned, making Aqualad's head rise again.

"You can split your time between the surface and the sea, but not your mind. You're here, 100%, or you need to walk away. Make a decision Kaldur and make it soon." Batman said sharply and walked away, leaving Aqualad to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 ** _Woooaaah_ _!_**

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone._**  
 ** _In the unknown._**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory._**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young._**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons_.**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history._**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid._**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay._**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday._**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it._**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together._**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one._**  
 ** _Number one._**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones._**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever._**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire._**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Poseidonis:**  
 **August 27, 13:00 UTC-2**

 ** _Recognized. Aqualad B-02._**

Kaldur swam forward to meet Aquaman.

 _"Greetings,_ _Kaldur'ahm_ _."_ Aquaman A.K.A. King Arthur said to his protégé.

Kaldur lifted his arm in salute.

 _"King Arthur."_ Kaldur'ahm acknowledged.

The mentor and protégé started swimming together, side by side.

 _"The Queen and I are hosting an intimate dinner tonight. You will attend?"_ King Arthur asked.

"Your Majesty... There is someone... Special... I hoped to see tonight." Kaldur said to his king shyly.

King Arthur just laughed.

 _"You may invite a friend."_ The King said.

Kaldur smiled brightly at that.

 _"Thank you, My King."_ The apprentice said.

The two separated and went in different directions.

 _"Until tonight."_ King Arthur said after his protègè.

Kaldur swam through the Conservatory of Sorcery, seeing many of the students using magic to make little shows and stuff. One of them was L'goon boy who was practicing his sorcery.

Kaldur swam up behind a student with an octopus face. He was making something on the wall and rambling about how he wouldn't finish in time.

"Topo, the workmanship is magnificent." Aqualad complemented.

Topo, turned around at the sight of Aqualad.

"Kaldur! Wait, wait! Watch. Listen." Topo said hurriedly so Aqualad would stay.

The two were enveloped in a blue vortex and a little slideshow thing started.

"Our beloved king was at the mercy of the vile ocean master." Topo, started to say.

King Arthur was slightly bowing to a man with a trident.

"But two students, Kaldur'ahm and Garth, intervened, allowing the Aquaman to triumph!" Topo said, happily.

Kaldur and another student were using magic to help the king, and Aquaman was defeating the ocean master once more.

"Impressed with both their valor, Aquaman offered both young heroes the opportunity to be his protégé." Topo said.

The student and Kaldur were bowing in front of King Arthur.

"Garth chose to continue his studies at the Conservatory of Sorcery." Topo said, and continued on to the magnificant story.

The student was mastering a watery vortex.

"But the brave Kaldur accepted his King's offer: Aqualad!" Topo shouted.

A picture of Aquaman and Aqualad appeared. Aqualad's belt buckle glowed blue and the pictures disappeared.

"Kaldur, I mean Aqualad..." Topo said to Kaldur, who was a little bit day dreaming.

"Oh, it is very good." Kaldur said.

Topo looked at him happily.

"Oh, thank you. Uh, do you think it's alright that I put myself in? I know I was not really there but I-" Topo ask, nervously.

"It is fine." Kaldur cut off, touching the picture.

"Do you know where I might find Tula now...And Garth?" Kaldur asked.

"On the roof, at their studies." Topo informed him.

* * *

 **Norisville:**  
 **August 27, 16:28 EDT**

"NINJA SPIN KICK!" Ninja shouted, as he kick the weird looking jackalope robot.

The jackalope was kicked back, only for the robot to get it's feet to cut off from Heat Vision. It was coming from a certain teen Kryptonian. Then the Kryptonian jump over the robot, and landed next to the Ninja.

"Nice kick." Ultraman complemented.

"Nice, using fire power." Ninja commplemented back.

"Ninja, manouver 7?" Ultraman ask.

"Got it." Ninja said, smiling even though no one can see it."

Soon both of the teen heroes jump in the air. Ultraman then grabbed Ninja's feet. Spin each other a couple of times, and throws him to the robot.

"NINJA SLICE!" Ninja shouted, as he cut the Jackalope in half.

Which destroyed the robot, and blew up. After that, teenages from Norisville High started to crowd the heroes. Then after a few photos, Ninja got out his smoke ball.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Ninja shouted, as he throws it on the ground.

After a puff if smoke the heroes we're gone.

* * *

 **Poseidonis:**  
 **August 27, 13:23 UTC-2**

The two students were sparring with their magic, Queen Mera, their master, watching. Tula shot a blast and Garth held up a shield.

 **Elena Statine as Queen Mera**

"Your technique is excellent but your choices remain predictable. Combat sorcery demands improvisation." Queen Mera said, then spotted Kaldur swimming up.

"Kaldur'ahm, oh it's so good to see you!" Queen Mera greeted him.

Tula and Garth turned to their friend with a smile.

"Kaldur!" Tula said.

While Kaldur swim by to say something to the Queen.

"Apologies My Queen, I did not mean to interrupt." Kaldur said saluting her.

"It is well. I have another class. Will I see you at dinner?" Queen Mera asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kaldur answered.

Queen Mera smiled at the answered he said.

"We shall talk then." Queen Mera smiled and swam away.

Tula swam forward and hugged Kaldur. "You look well, Kaldur."

Garth swam forward also. "Yes, surface-life agrees with you."

Kaldur turned confused. "You speak as if I have been gone for years, but it has only been-"

"Two months." The other two said, interrupting him.

"That long? Then I must make up for lost time. Tula, would you accompany me to dinner tonight, at the palace?" Kaldur asked Tula.

Kaldur's two friends just shar a look at each other.

"I wish I could invite you as well." Kaldur said, placing a hand on Garth's shoulder.

"I made that choice long ago." Garth said, while looking at Tula.

"We have another class but I will see you tonight." Tula said and swam away, dragging Garth by the arm.

Kaldur watched them go with a small smile on his face.

"You have to tell him." Garth said as they swam away.

"It is disturbing, to say the least. The creature is frozen, has been frozen for millennia. Yet somehow, it still lives. We have even detected brainwaves. Needless to say, Prince Orm, the study of this find is the Science Centers highest priority." The director of the Science Center said to Prince Orm.

"All security protocols are in place. No un-authorized personal gets in or out." A guard told the Prince.

"Excellent." Prince Orm said.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **August 27, 18:32 EDT**

Connor sat on the couch, watching the no signal channel.

"Would you like me to turn that on?" Megan asked.

"No." He said.

She frowned at his answered, but then smiled and ask. "Well, would you like to help me make dinner?"

"No." Connor said, but got up anyways. As he came in the kitchen.

Megan started going down a long list of ingredients and floated them over to Connor. As she searched through the fridge. She wasn't watching where she throws stuff, and stopped when she heard something clatter behind her. She looked behind her and saw Connor covered in milk, eggs, tomatoes, and flour, with a bowl on his head.

"Oops." She said as she grabs a rag.

She walked forward, and knocked the bowl off his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've paid more attention! It was too much at once! Too much at once, hello Megan! That's so me..." Megan said, trailing off at the end, wiping Superboy's face.

Their eyes locked on to each other. Red Tornado soon walked into the room to see Megan chopping onions, and Superboy sitting on the couch. was watching the no signal channel, covered in milk, eggs, tomatoes, and flour. Red Tornado then turned around and walked away without a word, not really knowing what to say to this kind of situation.

* * *

A drill came out of the ground, followed by a few minions.

"Hold, intruders!" Two guards yelled, swimming up.

The minion shot the two guards and swam after the drill. One guard managed to get up, but was quickly stopped by none other than Black Manta.

"That was careless, Alpha Squad. Don't let it happen again." The villain threatened them.

Alpha Squad nodded their heads. "No sir."

Black Manta nodded.

"All squads report." He commanded through the com.

"Beta Squad ready." One minion said.

"Gama Squad ready." Another minion said.

"Delta Squad ready." Then another minion said.

"Omega Squad ready." And the last minion said.

"Phase One complete. Initiate Phase Two." Black Manta ordered.

All the squads placed a device somewhere near where they are.

"All squads report. Manta Stings in place and ready. Phase Two complete." One minion said.

* * *

 **Gotham City:**  
 **August 27, 20:04 EDT**

Dick was practicing his acrobatics, while Barbara was working on her gymnastics in the mansion's gym. Barbara started to do a flips on the matt.

(Note: Barbara Gordon does know Batman and Robin's identity. She is Batgirl. But she is not ready to be on Young Justice yet. Dick and Barbara have a crush on each other, but won't get together yet. This is a Robin x Batgirl couple, not a Robin x Zatanna. Sorry fans who loves it.)

"Just Aqualad." Dick mumbled.

He then back flipped, have expectedly to land gracefully on a beam, but falling down instead. He quickly recovered by back springing and ran into a wall. He then punch the concrete wall making a big dent on it. Barbara flipped over to him.

"You ok, Dick?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, fine." Dick said harshly, making Barbara flinch a little. Dick frowned. "Sorry."

Barbara nodded. "It's fine but seriously? What's wrong?"

Dick just sighed. "I just feel a little jealousy to Kaldur, that's all"

"Why's that?" Barbara ask.

"Because he is the leader of Young Justice, with Ultraman second in command, and I'm just in third." Dick said sadly, as he sat on one of the benches.

Barbara walk over to him and sat next to him. "Well your the one agreed to be in third. Ate you having second thoughts?"

"A little bit, but I think I will get over it." Dick said, smiling at her.

"If you need anyone to talk to,you have me." Barbara said, also smiling.

The both of them then blushed on how closed they are. Batman, with his cowl off, watched Barbara and Dick's discussion. He liked Barbara trying to make Dick feel better, and someone to talk to. Barbara and Dick then drank some water.

The door opened and Alfred Pennyworth, their butler, cleared his throat. "Master Bruce wishes to see you."

Dick gave Barbara a confused look and his crush just shrugged. They both got up and followed Alfred.

The butler led them to the basketball court, where Bruce threw a ball at Dick, who easily caught it.

"What's this?" Dick asked.

"Training. Hand-eye coordination." Bruce said.

Dick smirked. "Two on one?"

Bruce smirked back at him. "If you can handle it."

Barbara backed away with a smirk of her own. "I think I'll sit this one out."

Dick quickly passed the ball. "Nope!"

The three engaged in a game of basketball, none of them noticed Alfred's warm smile.

* * *

"A gigantic echinoderm, frozen, yet still alive. Of course, at this point, our data is quite limited, but Dr. Voldko thinks the creature is very promising." Prince Orm told everyone in the dinner table.

Kaldur leaned towards Tula. "I am considering rejoining you at the Conservatory."

Tula did not look too excited about that, but Queen Mera heard what he said. "You realize you left your studies a long time ago. Your sorcery skills have not yet up to pace. You would no longer be in Tula's class, or Garth's."

Kaldur looked down sadly but had another idea.

"Perhaps I will require a tutor." He said, looking to Tula.

Tula took a bite of her food, when he looked away again, Tula did not smile.

* * *

 **Central City:**  
 **August 27, 20:05 CDT**

"Here, let me get that." Barry Allen A.K.A. The Flash said.

And then started clearing the table with his speed. Wally quickly finished his plate and stood up. Which Barry quickly took it and to the kitchen.

"Thanks Uncle Barry." Wally said and followed his uncle.

"You're welcome, Kid." The older speedster replied back.

"You're a lucky lady, Iris. Our Wally certainly isn't that fast, not when it comes to clearing the table." Wally's mother said to Iris.

"Mom!" Wally yelled.

Joan, Jay's wife, spoke up next. "Neither is my Jay, believe me."

Jay, the Flash before Barry, looked at her with a look that said 'really?'.

"I know, I know. You're a retired speedster and since it's your birthday we won't argue." Jay said, patting her husband's hand.

"Wally's fast when he wants to be." Barry said, who was coming out of the kitchen holding a cake. "We're suddenly out of ice cream."

"Wally!" His mother screamed, catching him with a spoon in his mouth and an empty two quart carton in his hands.

"Uh... Happy birthday." Wally said, sheeply.

* * *

San Francisco Mall:  
August 27, 20:15 EDT

"It's good to hang out with you Diana." Cassie said to her sister.

"It's great to hang out with you as well, my sister." Diana said.

"It's great to sisters bonding time." Cassie said.

"Yes, I would love this last long, but we know it can't." Diana said.

"Want to watch a movie tonight?" Cassie ask her sister.

"Yeah, that'll be great." Diana said, happily.

(Last Note: Diana is still learning about this time of culture and this is what she looks like in civilian clothes. No one knows her identity!)

* * *

 **Poseidonis:**  
 **August 27, 20:10 UTC-2**

King Orin and Queen Mera stood up with excitement in their eyes.

"We have an announcement. I am with child." Queen Mera said with a big smile.

"Oh, that is wonderful!" Tula said, springing up and hugging her teacher.

Kaldur swam forward and put his hand on King Arthur's shoulder.

"Congratulations. An heir to the throne at last!" Aqualad said excitedly.

Prince Orm stood up and Kaldur bowed his head at his mistake.

"Apologies Prince Orm, I did not mean-" Kaldur started to apologise, but Prince Orm interrupted him.

"No fear Kaldur. No one can be more thrilled at this news than I!" Prince Orm said happily, holding his brother at arm's length.

"Thank you brother." King Arthur said, then turned to Tula and Kaldur. "Thanks to you all!"

Then King Arthur and Queen Mera started making out. Prince Orm looked away with a teasing look and Kaldur just looked at Tula.

The moment was ruined when King Arthur's com went off.

 _"Superman to Aquaman. League emergency in Tokyo Bay._ _Rendez_ _-vous at the Watchtower."_ The Man of Steel informed the Atlantian.

King Arthur pressed his com. "Acknowledged. It seems I must take my leave." King Orin said and turned to Kaldur. "Swim with me."

Aquaman and Aqualad swam towards the Zeta-Portal.

"Batman has made me aware of your... dilemma." The King said.

Kaldur looked surprise and looked away in shame.

"I know from personal experience that it can be difficult to live there and love here." King Arthur said as they stopped in front of the Zeta-Portal.

 ** _Recognized Aquaman 0-6._**

Aquaman, turned to Kaldur and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am confident that you will make the right choice."

Kaldur smiled and saluted. Aquaman nodded and swam into the portal. Kaldur turned away and swam back.

* * *

Black Manta's troops appeared behind some pillars, leaving the palace guards unaware.

"Omega Squad is in position. Initiate Phase Three."

Kaldur and Tula swam side-by-side through a garden.

"There is something I must- ha ha ha." The two of them said at the same time, when they came to a stop.

Tula was to say something first, but Kaldur spoke before she did.

"Tula, I have made a decision." He grabbed her hand. "To stay in Atlantis. With you. Because of you."

Tula turned away, and started to say. "Kaldur, I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you sooner, but Garth and I... We are... Together."

Kaldur looked down in sadness, and right when you didn't expect it the town blew up! Kaldur and Tula were in utter shock. Palace guards started going around the city, trying to find people trapped in the rubble, and then rescue them. It was a big shocker when Black Manta's troops started firing laser guns and rocket launchers. Kaldur appeared with his water-bearers and Tula with her magic. They started defeating them at ease.

"Alpha Squad, calling in for reinforcements!" One minion said to his comm.

Troops appeared at the palace. Queen Mera and some guards went out to join them.

Queen Mera made shields to protect herself and shot violet magic-made octopus tentacles at them. They easily started taking the troops out. Prince Orm appeared, shooting at the troops that were shooting at Queen Mera and him. The queen raised a big violet shield that looked like a manta ray. Tula gathered a blue electrified ball in her hands and threw it at the guards trying to break Queen Mera's shield. Tula and Kaldur attacked the troops.

"This attack was precision planned. The initial explosions were lured in for ambush." Kaldur explained as he fought.

Tula destroyed a column knocking more troops out. She flew by Queen Mera, who used her manta ray shield as a knockout. Kaldur took out a few by using combat and throwing a giant boulder on top of a few. They were quickly sucked in by a vortex and were spilled out the other side and into other guards by Tula.

"Tula!" Garth screamed, swimming up, not noticing the troop behind him.

"Garth, look out!" Tula swam forward and took the shot for him.

"No!" Garth screamed, and laid her down gently.

"Tula!" Kaldur screamed, swimming up troops started shooting.

But Mera moved in the way, octopus tentacles taking on the blasts. Octopus tentacles appeared as tattoos on the Queen's arms, hands, and face and she started to take the troops out easily. She entwined two tentacles as a shield. More troops came, but they were no match.

"Surface communications are down. We cannot reach King Orin! Summon more troops to the palace." Prince Orm said.

"The palace was not the only target. I witnessed explosions in sectors 1,2,3, and 5." Garth said.

"Nothing in sector 4?" Kaldur asked and swam forward. "Explosions all over the city except for where the Science Center is located, where your giant sea star is stored."

"Then it is all a diversion." Prince Orm said, also swimming forward. "But with the king away, I must protect the Queen and the heir."

"I need no protection! Go!" Queen Mera said, speaking up.

"No Mera. If you suffered any injury, my brother would never forgive me." Prince Orm said.

"The Prince is right, My Queen. This battle is mine." Kaldur said, swimming forward.

"And mine." Garth said.

Kaldur looked at Garth. "Your place is with Tula."

Kaldur's water bearers glowed, and he swam forward, knocking out guards on the way.

* * *

 **Gotham City:**  
 **August 27, 22:06 EDT**

Artemis listened to the TV as she inspected her new arrows from Ultraman. Her mother, Paula Crock who was in a wheel chair, wheeled forward and took something out for Artemis.

"This came in the mail for you!" She said excitedly.

"You opened it? Mom!" Artemis complained, taking the paper from her.

"Just read it!" Paula said excitedly.

Artemis began to read the mail, and was surprised to read it.

"I've been awarded a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to the Gotham Academy? But I didn't apply." Artemis said, confused.

Paula still had a smile on her face.

"It's not that kind of scholarship! You qualify or you don't! Gotham Academy is very prestigious! You should be thrilled!" Paula explained.

Artemis just crumbled up the paper, and threw it away. "Yeah, I'm not switching schools. All my friends are at Gotham North."

Paula then picked up the paper and un-crumbled it, sadly. She them grabbed the arrow Artemis was examining at.

"You're going or you can give up your extra curricula's." Paula threatened. Artemis stood up with a smirk on her face and grabbed her arrow.

"Mom, don't make threats you can't enforce." She said and tried to walk away but Paula grabbed her arm.

"Artemis, this is a chance to better your life!" She yelled angrily and slammed her arm on the wheelchair arm.

Artemis face softened once she saw her mother's tears.

"A chance I never had..." Paula cried sadly.

Artemis bent down, and put a hand on her mothers.

"Ok, mom. I'll go. I'll go for you." Artemis said.

Paula looked up with a smile and hugged her daughter, who had a frowned.

* * *

 **Poseidonis:**  
 **August 27, 22:23 UTC-2**

Guards at the Science Center tried to defend the sea star but it was no use, they were immobilized by the beams. Black Manta looked at the sea star passively.

"Objective secure. Manta Sub, Phase Four." The Manta Sub said and flew above the Science Center.

A hole opened in the bottom. A beam struck the skyscraper. Aqualad, opened the doors to the Science Center and grabbed his Water Bearers hearing someone behind him. Turned out, it was just only Garth.

"You should be with Tula." Kaldur said angrily.

"The Queen watches over Tula and sent me after you." Garth explained.

Aqualad just swam into the Science Center, with Garth following him. As the beam from the Manta Sub melted the glass, the troops put rope around the frozen sea star and readied it for transportation.

"Check the perimeter. As soon as the sub melts through the dome, we take our prize and go." Black Manta said.

The troops swam off to follow their boss's orders. Garth and Aqualad were swimming through the halls, when Aqualad fell back.

"You have a plan?" Garth asked and noticed Aqualad is gone

"Kaldur?" Garth called out, confused where he was.

Two troops just appeared around the corner and spotted him. Before they could shoot Garth, Aqualad jumped down and knocked them out with his Water Bearers, leaving Garth stunned.

"I too have my studies." Aqualad explained.

Black Manta gave something to a troop and spotted two others. The two went to the sea star and checked the clasps. Black Manta saw something on one of the troops, and swam up behind them.

"Impressive, isn't it? Aqualad." Black Manta said.

Aqualad then started shooting, along with Garth. But Black Manta just swam away and shot a red beam from his eyes. Black Manta then shot again, missing, and hitting a wall.

Aqualad took off his helmet and pulled out his Water Bearers, deflecting all the blasts Black Manta blast. A water rope grabbed a troop's ankle and pulled him down, being used him as a shield from Black Manta. Aqualad turned to the villain.

"Such a waste! You really have no ambition beyond serving Aquaman! Aren't schools of others willing to die for their king? This fool, for example!" Black Manta said.

Then Garth took off his helmet. Black Manta shot at Garth but Aqualad reacted quickly and pulled Garth out of the way with the water rope. Aqualad brought the two behind a pole and Aqualad pushed Garth against it.

"Garth! Get your head in the game!" Aqualad said harshly and swam out, water shield up.

Garth did something with his hands. "I summon the power of the tempest!"

A giant water vortex sucked a ton of troops in and shot them out. The Manta Sub finished melting the dome. A clasp replaced the laser and started to drop down towards the sea star. Black Manta fought Aqualad and Garth, who fought with incredible skill. A rocket launcher appeared out of Black Manta's shoulder and shot at the two, encasing them in smoke. A troop aimed his gun but he was abruptly stopped.

"Forget them! Get the job done!" Black Manta shouted.

Aqualad jumped out of the smoke and aimed for Black Manta but he jumped out of the way. Black Manta shot at Aqualad but he put up a water-shield and lunged. The two exchanged and dodged blows. Garth stood behind a column, firing at troops. Aqualad noticed one troop secure the clasp to the sea star.

"Garth, the cable!" Aqualad shouted.

Garth shot an electric blast, stopping the sea star from rising any further. Some of the ice broke, releasing the sea stars tentacle. Black Manta saw the tentacle move some and moved towards it. Aqualad shot a water rope and pulled him back. He sent electricity down the rope, but Black Manta got out free, sending Aqualad into the wall.

"If I can't have it, no one can!" Black Manta shouted angrily, and shot a beam at the sea star.

Garth swam forward and put up a shield around him and Aqualad, protecting them from the explosion. When Garth released it, they saw the Manta Sub fly away.

* * *

 **Poseidonis:**  
 **September 3, 21:08 UTC-2**

"Our city was heavily damaged and many Atlanteans were injured." Prince Arthur told his brother.

"But it could have been far worse." King Arthur said.

He then placed a hand on Queen Mera's stomach and his unborn child. "I am grateful to you all."

"This contains all that survived." Prince Orm said, holding up a case with a small sea star tentacle.

"It is already regenerating. The creature requires further research but with the dome compromised and the Science Center in ruins, we cannot safely secure or study it here in Atlantis." Prince Or explained.

Prince Orm then glanced at Kaldur. "Perhaps the surface-world can do better."

"I'm sure they will be eager to try. Kaldur." King Arthur said.

Kaldur stepped forward and saluted. "Call me Aqualad, My King."

King Arthur gave him a small smiled.

* * *

Aqualad stood with Tula and Garth by the Zeta-Portal.

"Kaldur, I-We-That is-" Tula tried to explain, but Kaldur placed a hand on their shoulders.

"I wish you both nothing but the best." Aqualad told the two, happily.

Aqualad and Tula hugged and he headed towards the Zeta-Portal.

Before Aqualad leave, he turned back to them. "Have you ever wondered what would've happened if I had stayed behind and you would become Aqualad?"

Garth looked at him smiling. "Never."

Kaldur smiled at him. "No. Neither have I."

 ** _Recognized Aqualad B-02_**

Aqualad exited into the cave to see Batman doing work on the holographic computer.

"Made your decision?" Batman asked, not looking at him.

"The decision in made." Aqualad told the dark Knight.

Batman turned to him, for his answer.

"I am here. 100%." Aqualad told him

The rest of the Young Justice came in walking up behind Batman.

"Just in time for your next mission." The Dark Knight said.

Aqualad nodded.

Then Batman went to explain the mission. "The Watchtower detected an immense power-surge in the Bialyan desert..."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

In the Manta Sub, Black Manta is in a dark room. It is filled with one light, with video screens of dark figures.

"I was unable to secure the objective. And force to execute Plan B." Black Manta explained.

"You did well. Everything falls into place." One of the dark figures said.


	14. Bereft

**Bialya:**  
 **September 4, 00:16 EEST**

Miss Martian went visible as she got up and looked around, while holding her head. ' _Katchhhhaa_ _,_ _s'nomoth_ _..._ _K'azzar_ _M'gann?_ _N'da_ _M'arzz_ _..._ _Ah'lunzz_ _..._ _s'sess_ _b'rakahzz_ _..._ _Hw'asheta_ _!'_

Miss Martian grab sand then realized something and hit her head. "Hello Megan! I'm on earth!"

Miss Martian got up and started walking down the sand she was on.

She began to ask herself questions. _'But how did I get to earth? Why am I wearing this costume? And why does my head hurt so much?'_

Miss Martian then tripped and fell down to the bottom of the sand. _'Is this a dream?'_

Miss Martian gasped when someone landed only a few feet away, kicking up sand. When the dust and sand cleared, she found herself staring at a teen boy, probably her age, wearing a black t-shirt with an 'S' symbol on it.

"Wait, I've seen that symbol. Are you... Superman?" Miss Martian asked ask the teen boy.

The boy ripped the 'S' symbol, screamed, and lunged at her but she jumped out of the way just in time. He fire Heat Vision at her as she flew into the air, missing the fire. The teen boy then jumped and she put up a telekinetic shield blocking him. The boy slammed into it and sent them both aways from each other. The boy got up first and retreated, leaving Miss Martian scared for her life. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Not a dream... A nightmare." Miss Martian said.

* * *

 **Intro Now**

 ** _Woooaaah_ _!_**

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone._**  
 ** _In the unknown._**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory._**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young._**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons._**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history._**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid._**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay._**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday._**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it._**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together._**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one._**  
 ** _Number one._**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones._**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever._**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire._**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

Robin walked around a giant rock, groaning. He heard something in the distance and saw a truck with troops coming towards him. He easily climbed the rock and got into a perch as they drove by.

"Those were Bialyan Republic Army uniforms. But what are Bialyan's doing in... Bialya." Robin said.

He then pulled up his holo-computer, and saw the map he's in. "Ok, better question, what am I doing in Bialya?"

Robin then saw the month he's in. "In September! What happened to March?

"Better radio, Batman." Robin mumbled to himself, as he was about to press his comm.

 _'Maintain radio silence at all times.'_ Batman told Young Justice.

"Or not." Robin muttered as jumped down from his perch, landing gracefully.

Something black caught his sight. He walked over and picked it up. It was a piece of cloth with the 'S' symbol on it. Robin narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Ultraman opened his eyes. He looks around to see sand everywhere. He then noticed a blond girl laying down a few feet away from him. Ultraman walks over to her and tries to wake her up.

 **"Hey, wake up. I need you to wake up."** Ultraman told the girl.

The girl soon wakes up and saw a boy in a black leather trench coat with hood and also high-tech sunglasses.

"Who are you?" The girl ask.

 **"I can ask you the same question."** He told her.

"It's Wondergirl." She answered, as the boy help her up. "You never answered my question."

 **"The blur."** The Blur answered.

"What's with the black trench coat and hood?" Wondergirl ask.

The blur looked down in surprised at what's he's wearing. "Who put me in this?!"

Wondergirl then ask another question. "What we're you wearing before?"

The Blur answered. "A regular red leather jacket with blue genes."

Wondergirl looked down at herself to see she wearing black all over her, with grey on her symbols and part of her pants.

"Seems to me, that someone put me in a different costume as well." Wondergirl told the Blur.

The blur checks his phone to see the date and location he's in.

 **"That's not all. Turns out we're in the middle of Bialya. And it's September."** The Blur informed her.

"What! What happened to March?" She questioned.

 **"Don't know, but standing here is not going to let us find out. Let's just run or fly in your case and find someone who can gives us answers."** The Blur told Wondergirl.

Wondergirl just nodded her head. She then jump in the air and started flying. The Blur started to run with Wondergirl behind him.

She proceeded to ask him questions about himself. The Blur meanwhile was started to get annoyed with the Amazon.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful... Wake up..." Artemis opened her eyes and saw Kid Flash standing above her.

He was wearing a black and red version costume, but it was in a Kid Flash way. Kid Flash smiled at her, as she gave him a small scream, scrambled back, and grabbed her bow.

"It's ok! It's ok! I won't hurt you! I-I'm one of the good guys. You know, Kid Flash." He said, proudly.

Artemis then continued to look at her suspiciously. "Seen Kid Flash on the news, he doesn't wear black."

Kid Flash looked at his costume. "A little unclear about that myself. What about you? A Black Green Arrow fixation?"

Artemis looked down at herself surprised. "Who put me in this?!"

(NOTE: ARTEMIS IS IN HER BLACK CONVERT SUIT! ULTRAMAN UPGRADED HER SUIT TO DO THAT! LOOK BACK AT SCHOOLED!)

Kid Flash looked away, and muttered to himself. "Wow, I am not touching that with a ten foot... uh..."

"So, you know how to use that bow?" He asked.

Artemis got up, and answered to the speedster. "Yeah, my dad taught me.

"Dad! He must've done this. Another of his stupid tests." Artemis said, looking at her bow.

"What kind of test?" Kid Flash asked, curiously.

Artemis gave him a serious look. "He probably wants me to kill you."

Kid Flash's eyes widened. He was about to say something to her, but got interrupted when they both heard something. They both ran out of the shack they were in, but they were both caught up in the blast from an explosive. When the smoke cleared, they saw trucks coming towards them. The two got up and started running.

"Mat khalee-homshee yih-raboo!" The commander shouted at his troops.

 **Translation: Don't let them escape!**

The troops on top of the trucks started shooting at them. As they ran, Artemis grabbed an arrow and fired it. It hit the ground under a truck and blew up, sending the truck flying, above her. Artemis then kneeled behind a rock and grabbed another arrow, just as Kid Flash put on his goggles. He then ran up, and picked her up, bridal style, just as a bomb exploded where she was.

"Sorry, they've got bigger arrows!" Kid Flash explained to her.

Artemis hung on tight as Kid Flash zoomed in and out of the explosions.

"Thanks." She thanked him.

He looked at her with a smile. "Hey I told you, good guy. Now, not to pry, but what's your name? Oh, and what's this about you killing me?"

* * *

Miss Martian flew around the desert with happiness. _'I'm actually on earth! I've wanted this for so long! Even if it's not exactly like TV. But why can't I remember how I got here?'_

Miss Martian stopped and floated off the ground a few feet in the air, and got in a meditation position. "Concentrate. Remember."

Her soon eyes opened widr and glowed white.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _The boy ripped the 'S' symbol, screamed, and lunged at her but she jumped out of the way just in time._

 ** _'Good idea. Go.'_** _Ultraman said._

 _'Be careful.' Superboy told her._

 _'Careful Superboy, they're hot!' M'gann warned Superboy._

 _'Not as hot as you, babe!' Kid Flash said, flirting with her._

 _'Thanks Wally... That's uh... Sweet.' M'gann said, not knowing what to say. "_

 _'No as sweet as you, sugar.' Kid Flash said._

 _'Oh grow up!' Artemis told the speedster, as she smacks him in the head hard. Smack!_

 _"Ha ha, you got hit by a girl!" Robin says._

 _'Team, report to the mission room.' Batman said, in the intercom._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"I'm on a Team! I have friends and Superboy, who might be my... I need to find him...uh ... them!" She said and flew off.

 _'Uh... Hello, Team? Maybe they're just out of my range!'_ Miss Martian said.

* * *

 **With The Blur and Amazon**

"So, what's your name under the hood?" Wondergirl ask, as they are still running and flying.

 **"Sorry, I don't share secret identity with people I don't know."** The Blur told her.

"Well mines is Cassie." Wondergirl said.

While smiling at him, but his face is all angry and frowness. As she flies in front of him with her arm out to shake with. The Blur just look at her and her and then narrow his eyes at her and started to run still.

She was left alone with her hand out for nother. She then took off in the air and started to follow The Blur, but not before muttered something.

"Rude." She muttered.

 **"I heard that."** The Blur said, turning to her as he was still running.

Wondergirl was shocked for him, to hear her from muttering something. She wondered what other powers he has.

* * *

 **With Kid Flash and Artemis**

Kid Flash stopped running and put Artemis down. He put his hands on his knees and started panting heavily.

"Sorry, running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while." Kid Flash explained, as he opened up a secret compartment in his glove that turns out was empty.

"Been out here over twenty-four hours or my compartments wouldn't be bare." Kid Flash told the young Archer.

Then suddenly a shirt-less teen boy landed between them, kicking up sand and dust. He screamed and easily backhanded Kid Flash into a rock wall. He then turned to Artemis, who back flipped away, with the teen boy following her. Artemis shot an arrow at him, but it hardly did anything to him. She backed away as she fired another, but nothing stopped him. He was right on her when she jumped away. A bomb landed right on him, sending Artemis flying away.

* * *

 **With Miss Martian**

Miss Martian was still flying around looking for the Young Justice, when she felt Superboy screams.

 _'Superboy, where are you!?'_ She yelled out telepathically.

* * *

 **Back to Kid Flash and Artemis**

Three Tanks were approaching the teens. Artemis groaned and lifted her head, grabbing her bow. The teen boy jumped out of the crater and onto the tanks. He easily ripped off the nozzle off one and tore off a gun that was shooting at him. He sent the troop flying and ripped the top off the tank. The second tank let loose a bomb that threw him into a sand dune. The boy jumped right back and started Heat Visioning the second one.

"Whose side is he on?" Artemis said.

"Wanna stick around and find out?" Kid Flash asked, while picking her up, and started running in the opposite direction, leaving the teen boy behind.

On the way down a sand rock, Kid Flash tripped and dropped Artemis as they rolled down. Jets flew over them and started firing at them.

"Get down!" Kid Flash told Artemis and pushed their heads down.

The jets missed, turned around, and started flying back. Artemis then grabbed an arrow and aimed for one if the jets. Just as she was about to fire, someone said something in her mind.

'Don't worry! I'm almost there!' A person told her, in her mind.

The arrow, Artemis shot, missed the jets, which flew over them again.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" Artemis asked, totally freaked on what just happened.

"Girls are always on my mind, but they're not usually talking." Kid Flash commented.

The two saw a teen girl flying above the jets and clapped her hands. The two jets spun out of control and into each other which exploded.

 **(Note: Did Miss Martian killed the piolets?! Because I'm watching and writing and it's seems to me she killed them! But did she?! Someone answer me!)**

The girl landed in front of the two teens, who are giving her weird looks at her skin and the outfit.

"Well, J'onn, your costume looks familiar, but I'm not sure the new bobs scream Manhunter." Kid Flash said.

"You know my Uncle J'onn? Hello Megan, of course you do! You're Kid Flash, Wally! And you're Artemis!" Miss Martian said to them.

"Wait, wait, wait! Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?" Kid Flash asked.

"Your name's really Wally?" Artemis asked, unimpressed at the name.

Kid Flash just groaned that someone knows his identity.

"It's ok! We're teammates, friends! I made you cookies!" Megan explain.

Artemis didn't believe her and looked at Kid Flash.

"You know her?" She ask, the speedster.

"No, I swear beautiful. I've never seen her before in my life! At least, not that I-" Kid Flash started to say, but Miss Martian interrupted him.

Miss Martian sighed. "You both lost your memories too."

The three then heard something and watched trucks head to a spot where a smoke cloud was coming from.

Miss Martian turned to the others. "Come on, I'll fill you in as we go. Robin, Wondergirl, Ultraman and Superboy need our help." The girls started walking, with Kid Flash behind them.

"Of course, Robin, Wondergirl, Ultra- who and Super- what now?" Kid Flash ask.

* * *

 **With Superboy**

At the moment Superboy was bound with many ropes on each hand, and lot's of troops holding the other end. He screamed and tried to break free. Superboy easily started breaking them, and sending the troops to the ground.

"You must control his mind!" One of the troop said to a man in a hood, whose name is Psimon.

"Doesn't seem to be much mind left in their left to control, but be still." The hooded man said.

The boy of steel immediately stopped and fell to the ground unconscious. And troops started dragging Superboy to a truck. But as it drove off, a few feet away from them. A unconscious Aqualad was laying down, right next to some rocks.

* * *

 **With Robin**

"Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here." Robin mumble to himself as he saw something in the distance.

He quickly ducked down behind a rock.

"Huh, guessing that's why." Robin said to himself still.

Robin then peaked over the side and saw nothing but the machine. He jumped down and troops appeared out of the sand.

"Sahibit il galala tureadahoo hayan!" One troop shouted.

 **Translation: Her Majesty wants him alive!**

The troops moved forward but Robin merely dropped a bomb that let out a ton of gas. In the cover, Robin quickly took them out, except for a few of them.

"Kifaya! Idrab nar!" The patrol leader shouted and they open fired.

Translation: Enough! Open fire!

Robin jumped out of the way and a red head black blur came by and took their guns.

"I'll hold that. Thanks." The red head black blur said, which turns out to be Kid Flash.

Kid Flash stopped and dropped the guns. He ran forward again and he, plus Robin, took out a few more troops. Robin was about to take out a few more, but they flew away. He looked behind him and saw Miss Martian appear.

Then Wondergirl flew down and grabbed a troop and threw him into two others. One was running away but an arrow with a rope captured him. Everyone turned around and saw Artemis. She walked down to join them. Then a big group of troops came surrounding Young Justice. Just they were about to fire, another Black Hood Blur swoop in and take them out. He then walked up to the group.

"KF! WG! Man, it's good to see some familiar faces!" Robin said, high-fiving the speedster and Amazon.

"Memory loss too?" Kid Flash asked.

"Six months!" Wondergirl says.

"Let's hog tie these creeps and compare notes." Robin said good-naturedly.

After tieing the troops up and Miss Martian began to tell them what happened.

 **"Okay..."** The Blur frowned with his arms crossed. **"Let me get this straight. You're saying that all eight of us are part of a...team? With a Superboy? Really? Cause I'm not buying it."**

"It's true!" The Martian who called herself M'gann responded.

 **"Uh huh...and do you have proof?"** The Blur questioned her.

"Not exactly... but I know your codename is Ultraman." Miss Martian said.

"Seriously, Ultraman? My name is not Ultraman, it's The Blur." The Blur told her.

"But it's true." Miss Martian tried to tell the young Kryptonian.

"Yeah, I have to go with The Blur hear. Last time I checked, it was the Blur. Not some weird name." Wondergirl said.

 **"Yeah, weird things happens to me all the time."** The Blur said. **"This isn't my first memory loss, and it most likely won't be my last. But...for me to join a team? It sound weird for me to hear..."**

"What's so strange about that?" M'gann questioned. "You were with Young Justice from the beginning. You're the second in command. Your all a Kryptonian."

"Wait, your a Kryptonian? Then why didn't you just fly back there?" Wondergirl questioned The Blur.

"Can't fly." He told her.

"Can't fly? You should be able to fly. Superman can fly, why can't you?" Wondergirl ask.

 **"It's complicated. I know that you have to be mature enough."** He told the young Amazon.

"We're getting off topic here." Artemis said.

"She's right. I think this came from Superboy." Robin said, as he handed a red and black cloth to Miss Martian.

"Yes, did you see him?" She asked.

"I think we did! You know, feral boy?" Artemis said to Kid Flash.

"Some teammate he is, he attacked us."Kid Flash asked.

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are!" Artemis said.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him!" Robin said.

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid Flash said and tapped his emblem.

His suit change from black to yellow.

"Wow!" He did it again. "This is so cool!"

Miss Martian and Robin tried there's, but nothing. When Artemis tried her suit it change from black to green. Wondergirl tried her's. Soon as she touches it, her grey 'W' symbol turned yellow. And her black also gray pants turn red and white. When The Blur tried his. It changed the most. Everyone watch his, as his black trench coat with hood, turned red and into a leather jacket and a 'S' symbol in the middle. His black genes became blue.

 **"It might be because it is stealth oriented."** The Blur argued. **"The Flash and Wonder Woman aren't known for stealth."**

In irritation, Artemis looked at Kid Flash. "Quite touching yourself! We need our memories back..."

Miss Martian placed her hands on top of her head.

 _'To help Superboy.'_ She thought

Her eyes glowed white. Robin, Wondergirl, Kid Flash, The Blur and Artemis appeared in a purplish, blackish, never-ending vortex with screens playing scenes of them.

"I brought you into my mind to share what I remember so far." Miss Martian told them.

Everyone turned a white figure that was Miss Martian. "But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine."

"You want to pop through our private thoughts!" Artemis said defensively.

Miss Martian put her hands up. "I have no wish to intrude, but-"

"You need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us, got it." Robin said. "Go."

"I'm in." Wondergirl said with a smile.

"My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you." Kid Flash said.

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" Robin asked.

 ** _'Because it's stupid.'_** The Blur thought

Artemis looked at the three boys and Wondergirl. Kid Flash grabbed her hand.

"Last six months only and only what you need!" She finally said.

 **"Well I'm not."** The Blur said.

"Why not?" Wondergirl addressed the Kryptonian. "This scenario makes sense."

"Yeah, well that last situation I trusted just because it made sense..." The Blur frowned when remembered his dream world. **"It didn't end well."**

(Note: He's talking about the time he visit Phantom, and Nocturne.)

"Then what do you think is going on?" Kid Flash questioned.

 **"I don't know...but not this."** The Blur looked away. **"One of my enemies could be messing with me. Someone new might be trying trying to get me out of San Francisco. Hell, it could be time travel for all I know."**

"Usually the correct answer is the one that's most simple." Robin argued.

 **"You haven't lived my life, then."** The Blur snorted. **"Nothing is ever simple."**

"Even if you did lose your memories, this has to seem like the most likely option." Wondergirl frowned.

 **"I tend not to listen to people who think men are stupid."** The Blur glared at her. **"For all I know, she could messed with your head to change you."**

"I would never do that!" M'gann looked offended.

 **"Uh huh. Whatever you say."** The Blur looked away. **"All I know is that I'm not letting anyone into my brain...not again."**

"Then what are you going to do?" Artemis questioned. "It's not like you have a lot of options."

"You could just go after us." Kid Flash suggested.

 **"Then she will have the chance to mess with your heads, too."** The Blur argued.

"Dude, you have a lot of trust issues." Kid Flash mentioned. "I doubt even the Bats is this bad..."

Robin glanced at the speedster. "Now, let's not get crazy."

"Please." M'gann stepped forward. "I'm asking you as a friend and teammate to trust me. Have a little faith."

 **"...I'm sorry, but I don't trust you and I'm not ready at the moment."** The Blur turned and began to walk away. **"I'm going to handle this the only way I know how...I'm going to find the guy responsible for the mess and kick his ass."**

"Alone?" Wondergirl questioned.

 **"If that's what it takes."** The Blur told her.

"How will you even find the guy?!" Artemis questioned.

 **"I find the place with the most troops and blow everything up."** The Blur explained.

"Geeze, fine then." Kid Flash frowned. "Who needs you..."

"Wait!" Miss Martian called out to him. "What if I told you about a secret you shared with us that you never told anyone else?! Would you believe us then?"

 **"Secret?"** The Blur shook his head. **"There wouldn't be any secret that I would share with you people."**

"It's about The Secret Quintet." Miss Martian spoke.

The Blur stopped his tracks.

"A few weeks ago you told us about them they are-" Miss Martian stopped when he felt like a wave of anger was crushing her.

In fact, the entire team seemed to be under the pressure.

 **"Be careful what you say, because even if I told you about that, if you ever did anything to endanger my friends, I'd make you wish you were dead."** The Blur glared back. **"Now leave me alone. I'm doing this my way. Alone."**

And with that, he was gone in a blur.

"Well that didn't work. So if he doesn't want his memories back. Can we still get ours?" Wondergirl ask the Martian.

"I believe so." Miss Martian answered.

Megan stretched her hands out, and closed her eyes. Four blue arms flew out from her hands and head, and they grabbed onto Artemis, Kid Flash, Wondergirl, and Robin's heads.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _'The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the_ _Bialyan_ _desert. Spectral analysis field revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened to that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state, ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the League's U.N. Charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in_ _Qurac_ _, on_ _Bialya's_ _border, two clicks from the hot zone.'_ Batman informed Young Justice.

 _Superboy exited a truck. 'All clear!'_

 _'The_ _Bialyan's_ _control the site.'_

 _'Set up here.'_ Superboy dropped a machine and started it up.

 _'We'll be up and running in no time.'_

 _'Jack pot! The site's lousing with Zeta-Beam radiation.'_

 _'The non-terrestrial elements are coming from the tent.'_

 _'I'll check it out in camouflage mode.'_

 ** _'Good idea. Go.'_**

 _'Careful.'_

 _'And maintain telepathic contact.'_

 _'I will, Aqualad.'_

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Everyone opened their eyes. "Aqualad!"

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asked.

"I don't know! That's the last thing I-we remember!" Miss Martian said.

"We landed twenty-four hours ago. If Kaldur's been wondering the desert that long, well, that's not good for a guy with gills." Kid Flash said as he and Artemis broke hands hurriedly..

"Now that I know to look for him... Aqualad's close, but he's not moving" Robin said, as he look at his holo-computer.

* * *

 **With Superboy**

Scientist studied a sphere that they locked down and continued to shock Superboy.

"Raise to shock level four." A scientist said.

The guy turned it up to level four, causing Superboy to scream. The sphere rolled around, trying to escape. When the shock stopped, it stopped.

"Fascinating." Psimon said, watching him.

* * *

 **With Miss Martian, Robin, Wondergirl, Kid Flash, and Artemis**

 _"Tula, LIHS-soh-meh... ah-gah-PAH-oh seh..."_ Aqualad mumbled in his sleep.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition." Miss Martian said, holding his head.

"He needs immediate rehydration. Call the Bio-Ship!" Robin said.

"It's out of range but you can get him there fast." Miss Martian said, looking at Kid Flash hopefully.

"He's too heavy and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." The speedster said, pointing at Artemis.

Artemis scoffed at the speedster.

"I'll doing it. But I need help finding the Bio-Ship." Wondergirl said.

"I can't. I have to find Superboy. Six months ago Superboy didn't exist! He has no memories! Just animal impulse!" Miss Martian said.

"Superboy's indestructible. Just ask those tanks. Superboy destroyed them. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like now!" Kid Flash said.

Suddenly Miss suddenly grasped her head.

 _Superboy squirmed as he was shocked really badly._

"No! Superboy's in pain! I can't wait!" Miss Martian said and flew into the air.

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" Robin shouted after her.

Miss Martian flew invisibly into the tent. She saw Superboy being shocked. Scientists were knocked out near the control unit and Miss Martian stopped the shocking, quieting Superboy down.

"Well, someone's certainly glutton for punishment. Psimon says _forget_." Psimon said, taking down his hood and starting to make Miss Martian forget.

The next thing Miss Martian knew, she was flying over a little farm with a giant house thing. She was wearing a blue costume with a white X on her chest.

"That's it. Forget, like before." Psimon's voice said in her head.

 _'Before...'_ Miss Martian thought.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _'I'm in.'_ Miss Martian thought to Young Justice.

 ** _'_** _ **Good, but tread carefully. Remember camouflage is not invisible.'** _ Ultraman tells her.

 _'They're testing something. It's alive, in pain! Hello, can you hear me?'_ Miss Martian said to the Sphere.

 _'I can, and an open mind is a dangerous thing.'_ Psimon tells Miss Martian.

 _'Someone hacked our link!'_ Miss Martian informs Young Justice

 _'Miss Martian_ _disconn_ _-'_ Wondergirl tells her.

 _'I can see you._ _Psimon_ _can't catch you but_ _Psimon_ _can make you all FORGET!'_ Psimon tells her.

 _Everyone started to hold their heads in pain. They all then started to get out of where they are and began to forget!_

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

'No!' Miss Martian thought

"AHHHHHH!" Psimon thought.

The blinding light was coming further.

"No! I won't let it happen again!" Miss Martian said as she made the light retreat.

Psimon's head then appeared.

"Not really your call, little girl." Psimon head tells her.

A red light hit her.

* * *

Wondergirl was carrying Aqualad bridal style, with Kid Flash and Artemis in front of her and, Robin leading in the front. They heard something.

"Quick, over there." Robin said quietly and led them behind a rock wall.

As they hid behind the rock wall, Wondergirl lays Aqualad down. A moment later a Bialyan truck drove by.

 **"Tula... dih-NA-meh-tha EH-tih ehn Atlantis sim-bih-OH-se..."** Aqualad mumbled in his sleep.

"Shh... Kaldur, quiet now." Wondergirl whispered lightly.

Robin peaked over their hideout and saw some more troops.

"We can't risk a fire-fight with Aqualad KO-ed like this." Robin whispered.

"It's not just Aqualad. I'm way out of juice." Kid Flash added.

"And I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis continued.

The three of them looked around. They realized Robin was missing.

"Hey where did he go?" Wondergirl ask the two.

"I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing." Kid Flash said, then realized something he turns to Artemis.

"Hey, you never said why your dad would want you to-" He made a noise and crossed his hand over his throat. "-me."

"She said what now?!" Wondergirl ask shocked, but he two ignored her.

Artemis looked away. "I got confused by some old movie I saw the other night about a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend cause he was from a rival ninja clan."

Wondergirl then concluded something. "So, he's your ninja boyfriend, huh?"

Artemis turned back to the Amazon. "No, amnesia, remember? Completely forgot how truly annoying he is."

"Oh, like you're the Goddess of Congeniality!" Kid Flash argued back.

"Yeesh! Get a room!" Robin tells Kid Flash and Artemis.

The three turned to Robin, who was sitting right there, watching the whole thing.

"Dude, where were you?" Kid Flash said.

Robin smiled. "Breaking radio silence."

They suddenly heard a recorded version of Robin's cackling when he likes to disappear on people repeat itself over and over again. From behind the wall, they heard something explode and people coughing.

"That's our que, let's go!" Robin said.

Wondergirl grabbed Aqualad and started off.

* * *

 **Within Miss Martian's mind**

Miss Martian continued to hold back Psimon's telepathic beams.

"You have potential but you're too raw, too untrained." Psimon said as his mouth opened up and another Psimon flew out.

"And not at all in my League." Psimon tells her.

A beam shot out and hit Megan's shield.

* * *

 **Outside of Miss Martian's mind**

A scientist waved his hand in front of Psimon's face. "Mr. Psimon, are you alright?"

Things lifted off the ground as Superboy woke up. He turned on his X- Ray Vision and saw Miss Martian battling Psimon. He growled angrily and his heart rate picked up. The sphere started spinning at high speeds. It broke out of its restraints and freed Superboy, who jumped out. He behind to try to punch Psimon but a black shield stopped him. Superboy landed next to Miss Martian, just barely grazing her and was sucked into her mind.

* * *

 **Within Miss Martian's mind**

"You're here!" Miss Martian said excitedly.

They heard Psimon laugh. "You sound so relieved! Is that mind-less creature supposed to save your mind?"

Miss Martian placed a hand on Superboy's bare shoulder, and turned him to her. She grabbed the sides of his head and brought his forehead to hers. "No. I save his."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Dubbilex standing in front of Superboy, his horns glowing._

 _"We are trying to help you?" Aqualad told him._

 _"I was just trying to be part of the team" Megan said while lowering her head._

 _Superboy smiled at her. "You did alright."_

 _Superboy looked up. "It's simple, get on board, or get out of the way."_

 _"Hey, Superboy, come meet Miss M!" Robin called back to Superboy._

 _"Hello Megan." Megan said to herself in a cheerleading outfit._

 _"Will, figure something out for you. The League will. Right now, better make sure the Black buster get taken care of." Superman said to Superboy as he flew away._

 _"_ _Duty_ _calls Super, um, boy." Superman said to Superboy as he flew away._

 _"Oh, where are my manner. Alex this is Superboy. Superboy this is one of my best friends Alex Winter."_ _Ultraman said to the two._

 _"You need a name though...I think you look more like a Connor to me."_ _Ultraman said while examining him._

 _"Yeah, it suits you good." Alex said smiling._

 _"How about Kent. Connor Kent. That's has a good ring to it don't you think?"_ _Ultraman suggested._

 _"Now that we got your name down. I think its fair you get to know mine." Ultraman told him._

 _Ultraman tapped the his hood jacket three times. It transformed. The hood went away and so is the 'S' symbol. Then pocket seems to pop up. He then took off his sunglasses, revealing his blue eye._

 _"My name is David Callahan." David said, while having his hand out to him._

 _Superboy smiled again and shook his hand._

 _"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the_ _Bialyan_ _desert." Batman tells them._

 _"Forget!" Psimon tells them._

 _Everyone started to hold their heads in pain. They all then started to get out of where they are and began to forget!_

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've paid more attention! It was too much at once! Too much at once, hello Megan! That's so me..." Megan said, trailing off at the end, wiping Superboy's face._

 _Their eyes locked on to each other._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Megan pulled away and Superboy smiled at her.

"Kick his butt." Superboy tells her as he disappeared.

"By all means," Psimon laughed, who regaining her attention. "Kick my psychic butt."

Miss Martian let loose a blue-green beam.

* * *

 **Outside of Miss Martian's Mind**

Superboy looked at the troops that ran in and were promptly run over by the Sphere. It clicked a few times.

"Uh... Thanks?" Superboy tells the machine.

More troops came in and started shooting, then suddenly a black Blur run in Super Speeds and started to take them out quickly.

* * *

 **Miss Martian's Mind**

Miss Martian threw multiple blue beams at Psimon's shield. Psimon threw a beam at her and the Martian threw up a shield. Four blue rays emerged from the shield and knocked him from the sky some. When the beams disappeared, Miss Martian was there to punch him in the face. Psimon grew to be bigger than a skyscraper and shot another beam.

Miss Martian quickly split into many more and created a circle around him. All the Miss Martian's shot a beam at him. Psimon screamed and curled into a ball, and started twisting around, sending the Miss Martian's back. One stopped and put up a shield, Psimon shot another beam.

* * *

 **Outside of the mind with Superboy and The Blur**

The Blur continued to Super Speed and punch the troops when he and Superboy was interrupted. A vortex had been made around Miss Martian and Psimon and it started sucking up everything and everyone. Superboy jumped in and landed by Miss Martian.

"M'gann!" He shouted and grabbed her hand.

* * *

 **Inside Miss Martian's Mind**

Superboy appeared again inside Miss Martian's dome shield. He was still holding her hand.

"He's too strong!" She tells him.

"You're strong! And I'm stubborn! Together!" Superboy yelled back.

Miss Martian smiled at him.

"Together." Miss Martian repeated.

The white light surrounding them. The two looked back at Psimon.

"Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" Miss Martian screamed loudly as she and Superboy released a beam that broke her shield, the white light, and Psimon's beam. Psimon screamed and appeared back of his mind.

Psimon 'woke up' and was sucked into the vortex that got bigger by the second, throwing the tent away. Miss Martian's eyes opened and she fell into Superboy's arms. The vortex exploded sending everything away from the two. Miss Martian woke up and stared into Superboy's eyes. They leaned in but before anything could get too serious, the sphere drove up. It clicked a few times.

"Can I keep it?" Superboy asked with a smile.

(Note: I thought that cool on how he said it.)

* * *

 **Qurac:**  
 **September 5th, 02:32 EST**

Artemis and Wondergirl walked up to Aqualad and placed a rag on his forehead.

 _'Hey everybody, I've got Superboy! He's back to normal, and we're getting ready to get on our way!'_ Megan said excitedly.

At that moment Aqualad woke up.

"Who are you!?" He shouted at Artemis and Wondergirl.

They pushed him back down.

"And how did you get inside my head?!" He asked the girls

That's when Miss Martian smacked her head.

"Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something." She said to herself.

' _Ah man! Me too! I didn't get a souvenir from the mission!'_ Kid Flash said.

 _'Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered.'_ Miss Martian tells her.

"Uh... That's cool and all but what about Ultraman? We haven't heard from him for awhile." Wondergirl reminded the Martian.

"Ultraman!" Miss Martian screamed.

"I saw him back where we we're at!" Superboy tells her.

Miss Martian nodded as she and Superboy fly back to the 'crash' site. They were in the air when they something red stand up. The Blur began to dust himself off, when he saw something on him. Miss Martian gasped as she and Superboy fly over to him.

"Ultraman! I'm so sorry!" She said hurriedly.

There stood Ultraman with a big shard on his chest and sticking a little to his back. He looked around and saw the Kryptonite. He picked it up and throws it far away from him.

Which was about 20ft away. Ultraman then pull the shard out, which hurt a lot as he screams a little, and throws it be away. He began to heal it very fast.

"Ultraman?" Superboy said to him.

 **"I don't know who you are! But I'm out of here. And don't try to stop me! Because if you don't, I promise you will regret for your very short lives!"** The Blur tells them, then he Super Speeds away from them.

This made Superboy and Miss Martian very scared of him.

"I've never seen him this scary before." Superboy tells her.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **September 5th, 03:326 EST**

After Young Justice got back, they began to tell Batman what happened. They even told them about Ultraman.

"Go home, all of you. I will handle Ultraman." Batman told Young Justice.

Everyone nodded their heads and went to their separate ways. After everyone's gone, he touched his comm set.

"J'onn come down to Mount Justice immediately." Batman tells the Martian.

 _"I'm on my way."_ Martian Manhunter tells the Dark Knight.

 **A Couple Minutes Later**

 _Recognized Martian Manhunter_ _07_

"What is it Batman?" Martian Manhunter ask.

"We're going to restore a friend's of mines memories." Batman tells him.

Martian Manhunter nodds his head as Batman walks to the Zeta-Tubes. He began to type in some coordinates that Martian Manhunter didn't know existed.

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **September 5th, 3:45 EST**

 _Recognized Batman 0_ _2_

 _Recognized Martian Manhunter 07_

"What is this place?" Martian Manhunter ask, as they stepped out of the Zeta-Tubes.

"This is Ultraman's hideout. He likes to call it the Ultracave." Batman told him.

They suddenly heard a noise. And the door swung opened with a moment mean voice.

 **"Who's out there."** The Blur ask, but as soon as he saw the two he recognized them. **"How did you find this place?"**

"You don't recognized us do you?" Batman ask.

 **"Your Batman and Martian Manhunter."** The Blur told the two, as he put his hood down.

"I think he means our identity." Martian Manhunter said.

"No, I don't." The Blur says.

"Your lying. You know our identity. Your right eyebrows twitch just a tiny bit. And no one's about it. But I do." Batman tells The Blur.

 **"Ok you got me. And I assume you know my identity?"** The Blue ask.

Batman nodds his head. He then took off his cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne. Martian Manhunter shaped shift into his human form John Jones.

The Blur took off his high-tech sunglasses to reveal his blue eyes. His name is David Callahan.

"What is it you want?" David ask.

"We want to help you to get your memories back." Bruce tells him.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He ask.

"Your just going to have to." Bruce says.

David nodded his head. He then went to sit in a chair John walks up to him. He then place his hands on his head.

"This will only take a moment. Try to relax." John tells him.

"Okay." David said.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"David Callahan. Nice to meet you." David said reaching out his hands to shake._

 _"Please call me Bruce." Bruce said to David._

 _"So do we have a deal on my conditions?" David ask reach out his hands._

 _Bruce smiled a little then shooks it. "We have a deal."_

 _"I was just trying to be part of the team" Megan said while lowering her head._

 _Ultraman walked up next to her sadly._ _"To be honest, I'm not sure we even have a team."_

 _"Ok, then. I accept bring second in command."_ _Ultraman tells him._

 _Ultraman walk over to Superboy._

 _"You ok?"_ _He ask him noticing Superboy trying to leave._

 _Superboy's just nodded his head._

 _"Just a little angry today." Superboy said._

 _"You need a name though...I think you look more like a Connor to me."_ _Ultraman said while examining him._

 _"My name is David Callahan." David said, while having his hand out to him._

 _"Who came up with Young Justice?" Wondergirl ask._

 _"Ultraman did. The Team is not a very good one." Batman answered._

 _As The Secret Quintet leaves the facility, the entire structure goes up in a series of massive explosions._

 _Again they rush at each other and this time when they collide, Ultraman is thrown so violently that he crashes through the outer wall of the dam and off into the distance._

 _After a puff if smoke the heroes we're gone._

 ** _F_ _lashback Ends_**

David smiles at Bruce and John. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem. I look forward meeting you next time." John says.

"Have a goodnight." Bruce says to the young Kryptonian.

"You too Bruce." David says back.

Bruce nodded his head. He then put back on his cowl as John Jones shape shifting back to Martian Manhunter.

They then leave using the Zeta-Tubes. After they leave David still smiles. But was interrupted from his cellphone.

"Hey. Haven't heard from you awhile **#$%$* &!^** ." David said to the person on the phone.

Suddenly everything zooms out. Out of the Ultracave to the night sky. It has lots of stars and a full moon on that night.

* * *

Try to figure out who Ultraman is talking to. Review and comment my awesome story!


	15. Dinner

My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and come to the light. Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch.

To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff. Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I managed my life. But I know I can because I am Ultraman!

* * *

 **David Callahan's House:**  
 **September 5, 5:48 EDT**

 ** _David's Dream_**

 _Ultraman was flying over San Francisco. It night time. He was in looking over the city, with lights in the air. His city looks beautiful. He was soon interrupted by his comms._

 _"Hey David, there are a couple of robbers on Main Street. " Overwatch informed him._

 _"I'm on my way."_ _Ultraman said, he then flew to Main Street._

 _There was 5guys, armed with guns and bags on money. He soon took 4of them out. He look at the 5th guy, who had his gun on him. The robber then open his mouth._

 _"RING RING." The robber said._

 _Ultraman was confused. The robber keep on doing it._

 ** _David's Dream Ends_**

Until David woke up from his bed. He sigh to himself, it was only just a dream. He look over to his phone, to see who's calling. Turns out it was Bruce Wayne.

 _"Oh, god what does he want."_ David thought to himself, as he picked up the phone from his night stand.

"Yes Bruce." David said to the billionaire tiredly.

 _"Hello David. How are you?"_ Bruce ask.

"It was good. I was having a great dream. It's about me flying. I thought it was real. Turns out not because of you. What did you needed to call me at..." David said looking over to his clock.

His clocked read 7:56 am. "7:56 am?" He ask.

 _"Well, this won't take long. I was wondering if you can come to my Mansion. And have dinner with me and my_ _sons_? I want to talk to you about something." Bruce ask the tired Kryptonian.

"Sure. What time?" David ask.

 _"7:30, should be good."_ He answered.

"Ok. Do you want me to run to to your place or someone is picking me up." David ask Bruce.

 _"I think it will be faster if you run."_ Bruce told him.

"Ok, sounds good. I'll see you tonight. Right now I have a date with my pillow. Good night or morning." David said to him with a yawn.

 _"Good night."_ Bruce said, as he hanged up his phone.

David put his phone back on his night stand. He then layed back down, onto his pillow. He then closed his eyes. A few seconds later.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

He looked over to his clocked. And it read 11:30 am. David groaned into his pillow as he turned his alarm off.

* * *

 **Intro Now**

 ** _Woooaaah_ _!_**

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone._**  
 ** _In the unknown._**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory._**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young._**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons._**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history._**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid._**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay._**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday._**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it._**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together._**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one._**  
 ** _Number one._**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones._**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever._**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire._**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

For the day, David decided to workout, train and invent stuff a little bit today. He did lots of work out stuff. Like Push Ups, Dumbbells, and other things. David trained on his archery, combat, sword, and his powers. Lastly he worked on his Ecto-Skeleton. His suit looks blue colored leather jacket, with 'S' symbol on it, blue genes on the pants, black combat boots for the bottom, and has silver hands.

He made 5 Ecto-Skeleton for the Avengers, if they ever needed it. He look Ed at the time. It was almost time for dinner. So he Super Speeds the lab to cleaned it, take a quick shower, and put on some nice clothes. He's now wearing a white T-shirt blue plaid, dark blue genes, with white shows and black stripes on it. After that he Super Speeds away from San Francisco to Gotham.

* * *

 **Gotham City, Bruce Wayne Manor:**  
 **September 5, 7:25 EDT**

After a few seconds he made to Bruce's Manor. He walked up the steps and ring the doorbell. A few moments later, a British Butler opened the door.

 **Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth**

"Hell, young man. Can I help you?" The butler ask him.

"Yes, I'm here because of Bruce Wayne." David answered.

"Ah, you must be Master David. Please do come in. My name is Alfred." Alfred greeted, as he gestured David inside.

The two began to talked to each other until they made it to the dining room. Soon as they make it Bruce was sitting in one chair, Dick is sitting next to him, a boy sitting next to him, and Barbara sitting across the boy.

"Hi Bruce." David greeted the billionaire.

Bruce stands up and shakes David's hand. "It's nice seeing you again."

He then gestered to the people on the table. "This my first ward Richard, but you can call him Dick. This is his girlfriend Barbara. And lastly my second ward Jason."

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is David." David greeted the three.

David shakes Dick and Jason's hands. He then kissed Barbara's hand. Everyone took their seats. David sat in the middle with Bruce on his right and Barbara on his left. Soon Alfred came back with a tray of foods covered. As soon as he opened it. It was lasagna, with garlic bread, and mashed potatoes. Everyone thanked the butler, before he left to do some other stuff. Then they dig into their food. Everyone began talking to one and another.

They got to know David and he got to know everyone else. Everyone was happy, even Jason smiled and laughed a little bit. They soon finished their food. They even got ice cream with hot fudge.

"You didn't just want me to have dinner with you. You wanted to talked to me about something?" David ask.

"Yes I did. Guys can you give us a moment alone. We have some business to discuss." Bruce ask Dick, Jason, and Barbra.

They nodded their head and left the room. Now it was just the two of them.

"What do you want to do that in life?" Bruce ask.

"I want be a business person, like you. Be a business man and stuff like that." David answered.

Bruce smiled at his answer. "I think I can help you with that. According to Wayne tech, you showed great skill and intelligence, we can offered you a job. As you grow older your funds will make a company. Soo enough you will be a business man like I am. So what do you say?"

"Yes! Thank you!" David smiles happily and shakes Bruce's hand.

"Your welcome. You also get paid too. You will start tomorrow." Bruce told him.

"You knew my dream job and know that I would accept, did you?" He ask the Dark Knight.

"Yes I did. You know why. Because I'm Batman." Bruce told him with a smirk.

"You know that excuse will stop working one day." The young Kryptonian told Bruce.

"I highly doubt that." He said.

They both smiled at each other, and shook hands once again.

"Hey, is Dick's room sound proof?" David ask.

"No, why!" He ask curiously.

"Because seems to me that Dick and Barbara is making out." David informed him, using his Super Hearing.

Bruce frowned a little, then aak. "What's Jason doing?"

"Play videogames and sharpening his knifes." David told him with his eyebrows, using his X-Ray Vision.

Bruce then called everyone downstairs. Soon in a matter of seconds everyone was here. Dick and Barbara clothes were messed up and Dick had lots lipsticks on his face. They didn't even notice it. While Jason looks the same. David said bye to everyone. He even got to take some famous apple pie, from Alfred. Just before he left the Manor, he turned to Dock and Barbara.

David then took a picture of them and smiled. "Next time, be quite when you too are doing something. And wipe your face."

Soon he left the door, which Alfred closed before he can Super Speed home. Dick and Barbara turned to each other. Then Barbara giggled and told him , there's lipsticks all over his face. Bruce began to scold them about there appearance, and Jason was laughing at them.


	16. School Days

My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world. Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.

To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff. Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I csn managed my life. But I know I can because I am Ultraman!

* * *

 ** _Previously on Young Justice Heroes_**

 _"Oh, where are my manner. Alex this is Superboy. Superboy this is one of my best friends Alex Winter AKA Overwatch."_ _Ultraman said to the two._

 _"My name is David Callahan." David said, while having his hand out to him._

 _Then Connor noticed a picture on one of the computer wallpaper. The wallpaper has David, Alex, and Cassie standing next to each other, with a pose._

 _"Is that Cassie?" Connor ask._

 _"Yes, but she can not know that me and Alex are heroes and this place." David told him._

 _"Why? wouldn't it be easier to just tell her." Connor said to the two._

 _"We're not ready to tell her. And if she finds us it will be catastrophic." Alex explained._

* * *

 **San Francisco David's House:**  
 **September 6, 6:00 EDT**

David was looking at himself in the mirror and trying to fix his hair. He was wearing some nice clothes for school. David has on a white T-shirt, with black jacket, also dark jeans, and some shoes.

He was just finishing up fixing his hair when his mom called from downstairs.

"David, your going to be late for school!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming mom!" He called back to her.

He then put his final touches to his hair, then grabbed his backpack and went downstairs. He saw his parents in the kitchen table with food on the table.

On the table there was eggs, bacon, hash browns, waffles and toast.

David turned to his mother. "You didn't have to cook all of this."

His mother, Emma Callahan, told him the reason. "Well, I said before and I will say it again. You need to keep up with your energy for that brain of yours."

"I listened to her if I we're you son." David's father, Ryan Callahan, told him as he was reading the newspaper..

"Yes sir." David said.

Both of him and his sister have good jobs. His mom his a really good lawyer, and his father is a great detective.

Do they both make lots of money. The Callahan is sorta rich. Just not really rich. Even Cassie and Alex's parents have good jobs as well.

Then his sister, Nichole Callahan, came downstairs. Soon everyone began to eat breakfast.

* * *

 **Intro Now**

 ** _Woooaaah_ _!_**

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone._**  
 ** _In the unknown._**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory._**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young._**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons._**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history._**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid._**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay._**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday._**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it._**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together._**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one._**  
 ** _Number one._**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones._**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever._**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire._**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **After Breakfast**

David walk out of the door, and put his bookbag on his back. He then turn to his bus stop only to find his bus driving away. He tries to catch up to it, but missed it.

* * *

 **Inside the School Bus**

"I can't believe you bet against our best friend." Cassie said to Alex as she gave him $10.

She was wearing a white T-shirt with a Adidas logo on it. Had on blue jeans shorts that goes up to her thigh, also had the shirt tucked in.

Had on white shoes with a red plaid shirt, tied around her waist. Her hair was really curly, to make sure no one recognized her Wondergirl hair style. With some glasses to make her looks, look slightly different.

Alex grabbed the money either a grin. "Statistical fact. If David moved any slower, he'd be extinct."

He was wearing a blue California T-shirt with a long blue plaid on it. Also had on blue jeans and gray shoes. His hair was spiky a little on the top.

Alex grabbed the money either a grin. "Statistical fact. If David moved any slower, he'd be extinct."

He was wearing a blue California T-shirt with a long blue plaid on it. Also had on blue jeans and gray shoes. His hair was spiky a little on the top.

* * *

 **With David**

He looks down, then got an idea. He looks up with a smile. David then looks around to make sure no one's looking. He then Super Speeds away to school.

* * *

 **San Francisco High School**

Everyone began to get off the bus. As Cassie and Alex walked up the stairs, David came behind them.

"Hey guy." He greeted the two.

"Wha- uh, didn't you just - weren't you -?" Cassie ask confused and stuttering her words.

"My dad, dropped me off." David said.

"What, did he drive through a black hole?" She ask curiously, with a smile.

"He was just leaving, when I miss the bus. He can drive really fast when he wants to be." David explain, while Alex realized what's he's saying.

 _Bell Rings_

"Well time to get to class. Bye Cassie." Alex told the young Amazon as he dragged David away.

"Bye." She says as she too walked away.

* * *

With Alex and David.

"So what happened to you last night?" Alex ask as the walk through the halls.

"Had dinner with Bruce Wayne." David said with a smile, as he walk besides him.

"What did he want?" The tech guy ask his Kryptonian best friend.

"He offered me a job and I accept it." David told him.

"That's great. Hey do you think you can ask him to get me a job please." Alex begged him.

"I'll see what I can do." David said.

"Thanks you're the best." Alex said as they do a cool hand shake.

Soon David follows Alex to their first class, which was Honors Math class.

 _Bell Rings_

Alex and David made it just in time for class. They went in and go to their desk, which was in the second row. They both actually sit next to each other. David on the middle and Alex to his right. To David's left is a teen boy. He's actually a 3 meters shorter than David. David is 5 foot 9 in 1/2.

Which made the teen boy 5 foot 8 in 1/2. The teen boys name is none other than Empty_Mask. He wearing a white T-shirt, with a blue jacket over it. Brown pants and white shoes. He is also considered one of the popular kids. While David Alex, and Cassie are a little less popular. That are sometimes in the crowd.

After the bell rings the teach began to teach calculus. Ash she talks, everyone began to take notes. Unfortunately Empty_Mask couldn't find his pencil. So he turns to David.

"Can I borrow a pencil. I seem to lost mine." He ask whispering to the young Kryptonian.

"Sure." David whispered back, as he handed him a pencil.

Empty_Mask thank him, as he starts writing notes. Eventually after the teacher explain and given their assignments. They had 10 minutes to get started on it. Usually David gets done under 30 second, when he does homework. But sometimes he and Alex have a race to see, which one of them can get done first.

But without David's powers. They began to forget each problem really fast. In the end Alex won the race under 5 minutes and 12 seconds. While David had 5 minutes and 30 seconds. After their little race race someone called David's name. David turn to see Empty_Mask coming over to him.

"Here's your pencil." He said giving it to David.

"No, you take it. You need more than I do. Plus I plenty of more." David tells him.

"Really? Thanks. I'll be pay you back some how." He tells him.

"No. You don't have to." David tries to tell him, but he doesn't listen.

 _Bell Rings_

"Don't worry you'll see." Empty_Mask says to him, as he ran out of class after the bell rings.

David turns to Alex, who got his stuff ready to leave. He just shrugged at David as they both walk out of class.

* * *

 **After 3 More Classes It's Now Lunch**

David and Alex we're at their usual lunch table, waiting for Cassie. She was in David's 2nd hour and Alex's 3rd. Suddenly Empty_Mask came up to them with a big smile on his face.

"I have some news for you." He said to David.

"And that is?" David ask confused.

"Turns out Thea Brown just broke up with Logan Mitchelson. So she's single." Empty_Mask tells him as he pointed to her who was sitting alone until her friends can arrive.

"What does she have to do with me?" David question, still confused.

Meanwhile Alex got it, and decided to speak clearly. "He means you can ask her out. This is a girl you can go out with, like I said this morning. Plus I heard she likes you"

"Your not going to stop until I ask her out, are you?" David as Alex.

"Nope. Now go. Time is losing." Alex said, then push David away to her.

David walked up to her. Thea was wearing a black and gray stripe T-shirt with blue jacket over it. She had on a gray dkirt with brown boots. She also had her hair a little curly.

"Hey Thea." He greeted her nervously.

"Hi David. Did you um needed something?" She ask with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, um would you like to go out on Friday?" He ask who still nervous.

"Like a date?" Thea ask.

David nodded his head in a 'yes' way.

"No, I can't." Thea said sadly.

"Oh." David said in surprised at what she said.

"I have cheerleading practice on Friday, so how's next Friday?" Thea ask him with a smile.

"Sure. That'll be great. I'll pick you up at 7." David told her.

"I'll be looked forward to it." She says.

David waves bye with a big smile on his face. He then walks over to his table. Which Cassie was already there.

"So how did it go." Alex ask.

"She says yes, next Friday. This Friday she has cheerleading practice. Thanks Empty_Mask." David says to Alex and Empty_Mask.

"Your welcome man. Tell me how the date goes." He tells him, then walks away

"What are you guys talking about?" Cassie ask.

"David here just got a date with Thea Brown." Alex told her with a grin on his face.

"What?" She ask surprised.

"I have a date with Thea." David told her.

"Oh that's um great news. I'm happy for you." She told him, but inside she's hurt.

"Your not jealous are you Cassie?" Alex as with a grin at her.

"No, why would I let's just talk about something else." Cassie said.

The boys decided to just do. Do the three began to talk with another about their weekend.

* * *

 **Couple Hours Later School Ends**

"Any one have plans?" Cassie ask the two.

"Nothing but homework." Alex tells her.

"I have that job with Bruce today." David tells her.

"Well since you will be working, do you have enough time to work on our homework together?" Alex ask David.

David checks his watch to know his time. "Yeah, I have about 2 Hours before I go to work."

"Well let's get going. The sooner the better." Cassie says as they ran to their bus.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of months! I want to let you know i'm not dead. I was busy publishing my work on Wattpad. Also it'll be awhile for the next chapter to come. I deciding to finish my book 1 on Wattpad then publishing the rest the story on Fanfcition after! Also look at my bio to see my upcoming stories and info's on me!

 **My Stories and Future Stories**

 **Young Justice Heroes** **Book:** **1\. (In Progress)**

 **Young Justice Heroes** **Book: 2. (Unpublished/Scheduled around 2018 after Young Justice Heroes)**

 **Young Justice Heroes** **Book: 3 The Avengers. Title might change (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018 after** **Young Justice Heroes** **Book: 2)**

 **Young Justice Heroes** **Book: 4 Traveling through Universes.** **(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018 after** **Young Justice Heroes** **Book: 3 The Avengers)**

 **Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow. (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018 another universe to Young Justice Heroes**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1.** **(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018 or 2019)**

 **Phantom: The Dark World.** **(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2019)**

 **Young Justice Heroes** **Book: 5 Avengers Age of Ultron.** **Title might change** **(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2019 after** **Young Justice Heroes** **Book: 4** **Traveling through Universes**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2.** **(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2019)**

 **Zatanna** **(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2019)**

 **Young Justice Heroes** **Book: 6 Avengers: Infinity War Part 1.** **Title might change** **(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2019 after** **Young Justice Heroes** **Book: 5** **Avengers Age of Ultron)**

 **My OC Book (Published/ Uncomplete)**

 **Heroes Infos on Young Justice Heroes (Unpublished around 2018)**

tell me which stories are you looking forward to?!


	17. Target

**It's summer, so this mean I will be updating Young Justice heroes more often! Hope you all enjoy this and leave a comment and favorite my first story. Also check out my two new stories Phantom Justice and His Lil Brother.**

* * *

 **My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I csn managed my life. But I know I can because I am Ultraman!**

 ** _Previously on Young Justice Heroes_**

 ** _"I thought I was his partner. But... not anymore!" Speedy threw down his hat, swearing off his partnership to Green Arrow._**

 ** _"Sportsmaster!" Aqualad exclaimed "He is the buyer?"_**

 ** _The assassin known as Cheshire, ran into the computer lab._**

* * *

 **Taipei:**  
 **September 7th, 19:20 MST**

A news reporter stood in front of her camera man with microphone in hand and a bright smile on her face.

She looked directly into the camera and motioned to the events that's behind her.

"This is Cat Grant reporting from Taipei where the historic peace summit between South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia has completely broken down. As a last resort Prime Minister Tsang of South Rhelasia and North Rhelasia General Sing Mon Li have agreed to bring in an independent arbitrator. But, who is it? Speculation has run from the secretary general of the United Nations to Superman. But the Man of Steel seems unlikely as I'm told the arbitrator is due at any moment by car, not cape. At any moment." Cat told the citizens on camera.

As the crowd circled around the steps of the building one red haired man in dark sunglasses and a suit similar to a body guard's stepped behind a pillar and placed his finger to his ear.

 ** _"Aqualad and Ultraman here."_** Ultraman told Speedy.

"Red Arrow. I need access Justice Leagues Database. And the exact height of the League of Shadows Assassin known as Cheshire" Red Arrow told the young heroes.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

Aqualad and Ultraman walked into the holo-ring.

"Checking" Aqualad said.

Aqualad pressed buttons on the computer as a Holoscreen appeared and displayed the information the Justice League acquired on Cheshire along with a picture. "Cheshire is 1.67 meters."

 _"Uh?"_ Red Arrow ask confused.

Ultraman and Aqualad smiled and both of them chuckle before Ultraman continued. **"She's five foot six and very dangerous. Do you need back up?"**

* * *

 **Red Arrow**

"Please, the last thing I need is the Junior Justice League" Red Arrow told them.

He then tapped the frame of his glasses and looked out into the crowd. He soon found her by a concession stand.

 ** _"Just our computer. Good luck, Ultraman and Aqualad out out"_** Ultraman said then hanged up.

Red Arrow case then turn into a Red Bow. He then looked at the crowd. Soon a limousine came up the road, with police cars protecting it.

"The arbitrator has arrived." Cat said to the camera.

The limousine and police cars came up the building. On the concession stand where Cheshire was she was in full costume.

And on top of it with a rocket gun aimed for the limousine. Just before she can fire a Red Arrow hit her hand missing her target. The rocket gun fired into the air.

Soon everyone began to screamed in fear. As Prime Minister Tsang and General Sing Mon Li bodyguards began to protect them.

"Did you get that? Did you get the shot? Aah!" Cat ask her camera man.

Cheshire jumped down the concession stand. She landed on people's head and then started to fight the security guard. She began taking them out quickly as possible.

After getting rid of them, she got her Sais. Red Arrow chose this time to come up to Cheshire and fired a net at her. But she slash it away so he pushed her away from the limousine.

The the rocket gun hit the concession stand behind them on the ground.

Out of nowhere security began to surround them as Cheshire put her hands up, while Red Arrow is still laying below her had his hands up as well.

"We have just witnessed an assassination attempt live. Thankfully, no one seems to have been hurt, including our mystery arbitrator..." Cat said to the camera.

 **Cassidy Freeman as Mercy**

Mercy got out of the driver seat of the limousine. She the open the arbitrator door. He soon stepped out of it. Everyone began to look and take pictures of the person.

Even Red Arrow got a look at the person, and gasp in surprised to see the person. That person was none other than Lex Luthor.

 **Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor**

"Lex Luthor?" Cast ask confused.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaah!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone_**  
 ** _In the unknown_**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory_**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young_**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons_**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history_**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid_**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay_**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday_**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it_**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together_**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one_**  
 ** _Number one_**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones_**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever_**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire_**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

The police put Cheshire in the police car, then it drove away. Just then Mercy got off the phone. She nodded her head at Lex.

Lex turned to the police men who are holding Red Arrow. "We have confirmation. This one's Green Arrow's pal, Speedy."

"It's Red Arrow now." Red Arrow tells the billionaire.

"He must be questioned." One of the police men said.

"Lex Luthor vouches for him, Captain. Release the sidekick." Lex's tells the police.

"Ex-sidekick. And I don't need any favors from you." Red Arrow clarify as the release the handcuffs.

"Apologise. I didn't realize you wished to join the young lady behind bars." Lex tells him.

"You may have everyone here fooled, Luthor, but I know what you are." Red Arrow told him.

"Oh, I don't pretend to be an angel. It just so happens that this time I'm on the side of the angels." Lex informed him.

Red Arrow, Lex, and Mercy began walking into the building. Some people began to greet Lex. They then walked into the middle of the room.

"The violence outside has not helped the peace process." Cat said on camera.

"Hiring assassins, Li? Had you no one among your own troops to do the North's dirty work?" Prime Minister Tsang ask angrily.

"I need no assassins, tseng. Such is the method of a Southern coward." General Sing Mon Li told him angrily.

They then began to argued once more.

"Tensions are running high and troops are massing on the border between the 2 countries. Right now, Lex Luthor seems to be the best, or only, hope for peace." Cat tells the viewers.

"Why should either side trust you?" Red Arrow ask.

"Because Lexcorp is a company founded on peaceful enterprise for all humanity." Lex tells him innocently.

"Cut the act, Luthor. I've got intel into lexcorp's show companies to the sale of weapons in both Rhelasias. You're profiting off this war. So what's your angle?" Red Arrow told him.

"War income is pocket change compared to the billions to be made investing in a peaceful, united Rhelasia. And isn't it better to have peace, even if that scoundrel Lex Luthor profits from it?" Lex ask as he walked up to him.

"That scoundrel may not survive to profit. Cheshire failed, but the league of shadows won't stop until the contract is fulfilled. Which does beg the question, who hired the League? And were you really the target? Or was your death just a convenient way to sabotage the summit?" Red Arrow began to question.

"Allow me to hire you to find out." Lex said.

"Your money has blood on it, and I'm not here to make a buck." Red tells him angrily.

"Ha ha ha. So you'll provide your services, but for free? I could live with that, Hero. Now, excuse me, I have a hemisphere to save." Let tells him, as he began to leave and go up to the two nation's.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. Shall we attempt some smiles for the camera?" Lex ask the two.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **September 7, 06:41 EDT**

Connor was working on his motorcycle, when Sphere rolled up to him.

"Jealous much?" He ask the rolling machinery, who just beeped at him as it rolled around.

"Alright. Alright." Connor said, patting Sphere, while smiling at it.

"Ready for school?" A unknown girl voice called out to him. "I'd made our lunches."

Connor turns to see M'gann flying with Ultraman, with a bag in his hand, Aqualad, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado behind her.

"The first day of a scholastic season carries great cultural resonance. We want to wish you both well." Martian Manhunter said to Connor.

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing." Connor ask, specifically to Ultraman.

 **"I'm pretty sure it is."** Ultraman chuckles and tells him.

"You may wish to change before you depart." Aqualad said to the two.

"Ah, I spent hours choosing this outfit. What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?" M'gann ask, as she changed her clothes.

It was a white shirt under a pink blouse, also wearing a long skirt, with so I goes up yo her knee. And finally white tennis shoes.

"Well... Um..." Ultraman and Aqualad said at the same time.

"Well Just kidding. Meet Megan Morse." Megan said, turning her skin Caucasian, then turns to Connor. "What's your new name?"

(Author's Note: No one on Young Justice, besides Ultraman, knows Connor's name.)

"It's..." Connor said, before Martian Manhunter interrupted him.

"I chose the name John Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John, too." Martian Manhunter said.

"Pass, besides I already have a name." Connor said. "It's Connor Kent."

"Connor, has always been my favorite." Megan said, then realized his last name.

"Oh, in memory of Dr. Fate, the late Kent Nelson." Megan said.

 **"No, I just thought of it since I met him."** Ultraman tells her.

"Well, Conner Kent, time to change your shirt." Megan said to him.

Connor just looked down at his shirt.

 **"Here."** Ultraman said, handing Connor his bag.

Connor took off his shirt, revealing his torso. Megan started to blush at the sight of him. He then digged in his bag showing a red shirt.

"Will this work?" Connor ask, her for her opinion.

Megan was staring at his abs then replied in a dreamy way. "Heh, works for me."

Connor began to put on the red shirt. He then got another clothes item. It was a black leather jacket . Connor put in on over his T-shirt.

Now he is wearing a red shirt with black leather jacket over it. Connor looked back at his bag and noticed something. He then tooked it out. It revealed to be dorky glasses.

"What's with the glasses?" Connor ask Ultraman.

 **"You need to wear it at school at all times. Because you don't want people finding out your secret identity."** Ultraman informed him.

"Aren't we on a covert team. What's the point if we are at stealth?" Connor ask.

 **"Well, when you visit me and do patrols, you won't be using it. So when your in public, please wear the glasses, and when you're here or out on patrol you don't have too. Ok?** " Ultraman tells him.

"Fine." Connor sighed.

 **"Also slouch a bit. Trip on purpose, every 20 minutes or so. Make it so no one can figure it out your Superboy."** Ultraman said.

"Got it. Wait shouldn't you be at school?" Connor ask.

"Overwatch is covering for me." Ultraman tells him.

* * *

San Francisco High School  
September 7, 06:50 EDT

"This is wrong." As lex said, as he finishes up the robot that looks exactly like David.

After completing it, he turns it on. It began to act and move like David.

"But this is right." Alex said happily, as he pulled out $100, which David gave him.

 **(That was a reference to Danny Phantom. Tucker dressed as Sam)**

* * *

 **Back at Mount Justice**

"Well, if nothing else. Bye you guys, see you later." Megan said.

Then Megan and Connor began to leave, with Connor trying to adjust his glasses. While Ultraman, Aqualad, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado is still standing.

"They grow up so fast." Martian Manhunter said.

Sphere began to toll over to them and beep.

Ultraman walked up to it and Pat on it. "Don't worry. They'll be here later. But I am going to have to talk to him about the shirt thing"

"Agreed. that might be a good idea." Aqualad says.

* * *

 **Police Station**

Cheshire was in a cell, without her mask, was doing some kind of yoga. I think. Red Arrow, in his suit, was questioning her.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" Cheshire ask.

"I think you know what I'm after." Red Arrow said.

"I do, actually. Do you?" She ask.

"Who hired you?" Red Arrow ask.

"Shadows." She said bluntly.

"Who hired them?" He asked again.

"I don't ask." She told him, as she gave him a wink.

"What's the end game? The peace summit or Luther himself?" Red Arrow ask angrily.

"Two birds. One stone. Hey, where are your little sidekick friends? They're always fun to play with. Especially ar-chery girl. I like her." Cheshire said.

"She-they-aren't in my League." He told her.

"And you think you're in mine?" Where's Green Arrow when you really need him?" Cheshire ask, as she grabbed his shirt pulling towards her.

"I don't." Red Arrow said, as the both lean towards you each other more.

"Sure about that?" She ask, as she lets go of him and hug the cell bar.

"Oh, no." Red Arrow said, as he knew what was about to happen.

Suddenly the wall behind Cheshire, blew up. It was a big explosion, that made Red Arrow fly back a little.

Cheshire started to cough and looked at who saved her. And she was not happy about it.

"Ugh! It had to be you." Cheshire said to her father which was Sportsmaster.

"Beggars can't be choosers, little girl. Coming?" Sportsmaster ask,

As he slide down the rope to the roof. Cheshire began to slide down as well. Red Arrow soon got up the the bars.

"Ahh." He said angrily, as he took the stairs to the roof.

He was running to the edge. He saw the two running across rooftops and heading towards a helicopter. Red Arrow fired a arrow to a building and started to ride down the arrow rope.

"I admire persistence, but.." Cheshire called out to him, as she threw a ninja that cut Red Arrows rope. Sportsmaster and Cheshire began to get on the helicopter.

"Go, go!" Sportsmaster told the piolet.

Red Arrow catch up yo them. He fired a arrow at the helicopter, which carrying him.

"Are you even trying to ditch this guy?" Sportsmaster said to Cheshire in the air.

"I really hate to admit it, but he has a point." She said as she changed it the rope of his.

Red Arrow began to fall yo the ground. But stop himself with a red gooey that softened his fall. As he landed he was covered with it.

He took out his tracking device he put on his arrow. It turns out that last arrow he fired on the helicopter was also a tracking chip.

Unknown Location

"Because I'm a professional, I won't kill you. At least not while we're on the job." Cheshire told Sportsmaster.

"You wouldn't have this job if not for me. Grow up already." He tells her.

"The evening's agenda was to create strife between nations, not my assassins." Ra's al Ghul said, as he steps out of the shadows.

"Master." Cheshire said, as she bows down before him.

"And client. So twice disappointed in your failure. Luthor has been a thorn in my side for too long. Peaceful countries rarely call upon the League of Shadows." Ra's al Ghul explained.

"Ra's al Ghul?" Red Arrow ask, as he hid on top of the building, looking through some binoculars.

"So I expect better outcome, less interference from that boy." Ra's al Ghul said as he looks at Red Arrow.

Sportsmaster and Cheshire turns to see Red Arrow.

"Perfect." He said.

 **(Note: I'm not going to do the next part, where they fight. Because I don't know how they fight or how to explain it. I'm just going to skip until Red Arrow calls them.)**

* * *

Happy Harbor  
September 7, 07:58 EDT

Marvin was riding his skateboard, but he was about to crash into Connor and Megan. Before he did Connor grabbed him by the back of his shirt, holding him up.

"Ah! Hey! What?" Marvin ask confused.

"Explain this." Connor told him, pointing at his shirt.

"Why?" Marvin asked, once again

"What's your problem?" Mal ask as he put his arm off of his girlfriend, Karen. "Put my man Marvin down."

"I don't think he likes my shirt." Marvin told Mal.

Connor looks at him and everyone's shirt. They we're all of the Justice League's logo T-shirt. Even a couple of them were his cousins style logo.

"Your shirt's fine. Everyone's shirt is fine." Connor said, as he let's go of Marvin's shirt.

He then adjusted his glasses a little better, to make them stand up straight.

"Someone's fine." Karen muttered.

"Hi. We're new. I'm Megan Morse. This is Conner Kent." Megan greeted everyone.

"Double allitteration. I like it." Marvin said, with a smile.

Mal and Connor walked up to each other. They began to stare at each other, but before they can do anything. A teacher interrupted them.

"Ok, time to get to homeroom gang." Mr. Carr said.

Everyone began to leave. Mal walked up to Connor and bumped his shoulder. This got Connor angry. He was about to walk up to him, but Megan stopped him before he can do anything.

 _"Connor!"_ Megan told him telepathically

Connor began to muttered some Kryptonian words, which confused Megan. She had no idea what's he's saying.

"Hi, I'm Wendy. I was new last year, so I know how hard it is to fit in. But you look like instant bumble bee material to me." Wendy told her, which gave Megan a shock at what she said.

"Cheerleaders. The Bumble Bees. Tryouts are after school." Wendy said, as she did a twirl around.

"Thanks. I'll be there." Megan told her.

"Dude, facing down Mal Duncan? Fierce! Not too bright, but fierce." Marvin said to Connor.

"Um... Thanks?" Connor said.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

Inside the main room was Ultraman and Aqualad, who were in civilian clothes, with Ultraman in shades, were on the training mat. They were engaged in a hand-to-hand combat.

"Are you sure it is wise for you to not go to school?" Aqualad ask, as he tries to land a right hook on Ultraman, but he dodges it.

 **"Yes, I am sure. Plus my robot records what it sees and hears. So I can get all of my info from it."** Ultraman told him, as he grabbed Aqualad from the arm and flipped him over.

 ** _"Aqualad Failed"_**

"Very well. Then it is all on you." Aqualad said, as Ultraman pulls him up.

Just then a call was coming from the holographic computer. Turns out the caller was none other than Red Arrow.

"Aqualad and Ultraman here. What's the emergency?" Aqualad ask Red Arrow.

"Uhh! It's me. I may possibly be in over my head." Red Arrow told them.

"Roger that. Send coordinates, we are on our way." Aqualad says, as he ended the call.

Ultraman and Aqualad looked at each other. They then went to their own rooms, and grabbed their mission clothes. Soon they took off with Ultraman's Super Speed.

* * *

 **Back with Connor and Megan**

 _"If Lex Luthor's unknown strategy for peace fails, the 2 Rhelasias are looking at all-out war before morning."_ Cat told the viewers, as Mr. Carr turned off the television.

"Who can tell me more about Rhelasia?" Mr. Carr ask, then he turns to Marvin. "Marvin?"

Marvin shot up, and was almost asleep before Mr. Carr woke him up. "Well, Mr. Carr, it's Better than Fakeasia."

A couple of people began to chucka bit.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Carr said with a sigh.

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Boquoon Dynasty until it was divided by the Great Powers into North and South Rhelasia after World War II." Connor said, almost like a robot or something.

"Very good." Mr. Carr told him.

"But why are they fighting? They're all humans. I mean, Rhelasians. Right?" Connor ask confused.

"Right on both counts, actually." Mr. Carr said, before he turns around and starts writing some stuff on the black chart board.

 _"It's no different on Mars. The White Martian minority are treated as second class citizens by the Green majority. Of course, I'm green, but that doesn't make it right."_ Megan told Connor.

Connor began to think about what Megan has told him.

* * *

"The unification is unthinkable!" Prime Minister Tsang said.

"Our peoples no longer have anything in common." General Sing Mon Li said also.

"Gentlemen, this is mere rhetoric. Despite your differences, you still share an appreciation for many things, such as the exquisite art of the Rhelasian tea ceremony." Lex told the two.

Suddenly a Asian girl in make up was walking up to the crowd with a food cart in it. But was suddenly stopped by two teens.

On was wearing a blue jacket and the other one was wearing a black jacket. Turn out both of them was none other than Aqualad and Ultraman. But Ultraman still had his shades on.

 **"That is far enough Cheshire."** Ultraman said to her as Aqualad got out his Water Bearers.

Everyone gasp, as they heard what Ultraman has said. Red Arrow got his bow out, and aimed it at Cheshire. Cheshire smirked and press a button on the cart.

She then push it to them. Ultraman ran up to the cart, as Aqualad activated his Water Bearers. Suddenly outside the widows on a floor exploded.

* * *

 **"That is far enough Cheshire."** Ultraman said to her as Aqualad got out his Water Bearers.

Cheshire smirked and press a button on the cart. She then push it to them. Ultraman ran up to the cart, and covered the cart with his hand on it.

Then Aqualad made a water wall to protect everyone as, Red Arrow fired at a arrow. Making the cart exploded.

Ultraman tried to muffle as much as he can. The cart exploded right in front him. It destroyed the black jacket, revealing his signature red jacket.

Leaving his face smoky. He managed to protect a lot a people from the blast.

Aqualads jacket was ripped off from the blast, as he was tired at the moment. His jacket revealed his Aqualad suit.

Laying on the ground, a few feet away from Ultraman was Cheshire.

Ultraman and Aqualad ripped out the rest of the destroyed jacket off of them, as Red Arrow aimed a arrow at Cheshire who was getting up.

"It's over, Cheshire." Red Arrow told her

"You would think so." Cheshire said with a evil smile.

Suddenly a helicopter came up with a bunch of assassin's and Sportsmaster in it. They suddenly ran out of it with Sportsmaster walking out of the helicopter.

General Sing Mon Li told his security to fight them. Along with Prime Minister Tsang tells his security also.

"Take Sportsmaster. Cheshire's mine!" Red Arrow told Ultraman and Aqualad

"So territorial, and only our third date." Cheshire said.

Red Arrow fired an arrow at her, but she blocked it with her Sais. Just as she did that, Aqualad flipped over her with Ultraman Super Speeding around her.

Sportsmaster began to fight off some of the security guards. He flipped them, punch, and twisted them. He was about to do more before a Water Ace and a Heat Vision hit him.

He turned around to see Aqualad and Ultraman. Ultraman was in fighting stance and Aqualad was with his Water Ace, ready to fight him.

Red Arrow fired a couple of arrows at Cheshire, but she keeps blocking them.

"You called a couple of your little sidekick friends. But didn't you tell me they weren't in your League?" Cheshire ask.

Red Arrow ignored her. But Aqualad and Ultraman tuned to him confused. They just heard what she has said. Then out of nowhere Ultraman's Super Hearing was on.

He turn to see Sportsmaster trying to charge at them. Ultraman push Aqualad out of the way as he moved as well. Dodging Sportsmaster's attack.

Sportsmaster got his own ace that's attached to a line, like Aqualads. He starts swinging it to Aqualad, who dodge it.

While everyone was fighting each other. Lex was just sitting down, watching the hole thing.

* * *

 **After School**

The cheerleaders, Megan, and Connor we're all outside, on the football field. Connor was watching them from the bleachers above. While the girls was doing their try outs.

"Ok, Megan, you're up." Wendy said.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Hornets, hornets, can't be beat. Bzz-ting. Ow!" Megan said, as she did the hornet tricks.

Everyone began to walk towards each other. They began to talk with one and another. After a few seconds they left, with Wendy standing there.

"How'd I do?" Megan ask Wendy

"I thought you did great. And I'm really sorry about this." Wendy said, as the rest of the cheerleaders dump water on Megan

"Ahh! Grr." Connor growled as he got up.

And was about to walk up to them, but Megan telepathically stop him.

 _"Conner, no!"_ Megan told him telepathically.

"Uhh! Ahh!" Connor said as he fell down the bleachers.

"Sorry. It's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would abandon." Wendy explained.

"Wait. Initiation ritual? Hello, Megan. That means I made the team." Meagn said to herself excitedly, but was still confused. "Um, I did, right?"

"You're a Bumble Bee, girl." Karen said.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Megan thank them, as she hug them.

"So, is that your boyfriend? 'Cause he's hot, but kind of a freak." Karen ask.

Connor walked over to the bench and started to grab her books.

"You're carrying my books?" Megan ask, as she wears Connor's jacket over her.

"What, you want them to get wet?" Connor ask as he walks away.

Megan began to smile after that.

* * *

 **With Red Arrow, Aqualad, and Ultraman**

Red Arrow was punched in the face. As he blocked Cheshire's attacks. She then fired a couple of Ninja stars at him, but he blocked it with his bow.

Sportsmaster tried to hit Aqualad and Ultraman, with a iron sword. But Ultraman and Aqualad keep dodging it. Aqualad activated his Water Bearers to make two swords.

"Not bad, boys." Sportsmaster complemented the two. "Better than your team did at Santa Prisca - or Bialya."

"How did you-" Aqualad started to ask, but Sportsmaster interrupted him.

"Let's just say I have an inside source. Very inside." Sportsmaster said.

Up above you can see Red Arrow on to of one of the statues.

"Aqualad, Ultraman, let's end this." Red Arrow told them, as he fired an arrow at one of the smoke alarm.

It turn all the smoke alarm on. Spraying the ground. Aqualad activated his Water Bearers to make a huge monster.

Aqualad's monster began to take out the assassin's. Soon enough, Ultraman Super Speed up to Red Arrow, who jumped down, and Aqualad as the monster went towards Sportsmaster.

Just before it hit him, Cheshire jump in front of him. She put on her mask and throw a explosive device at it. It destroyed the creature, leaving a ton of smoke.

All 3 of them couldn't see them. Aqualad and Red Arrow started coughing. Ultraman tried to X-Ray the smoke, but couldn't find them.

Suddenly one of the assassin's tried to hurt the Minister, by jumping to him. But before he did, Lex called on Mercy.

She opened her arm and fired a laser at the assassin, knocking him out.

"Gives new meaning to the arms race, doesn't she?" Lex ask, as Mercy retracts her arms back.

"That technology is most impressive." General Sing Mon Li said.

"We owe you our lives, sir." Prime Minister Tsang said.

Both of them were shaking Lex's hands. While a few feet away from them, was a as angry Red Arrow.

"They owe him their lives?" Red Arrow asked Ultraman and Aqualad.

They both didn't say anything and they had there arms cross and put them down. Then the three started to walk out of the building as they heard what Cat Grant is saying.

"Yes, quite a coup for Lex Luthor. Under his leadership, North and South Rhelasia are signing a treaty, which could eventually lead to reunification." Cat said on camera.

"I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor." Red Arrow complained.

"Not for Luthor, for peace." Aqualad said.

 **"If Ra's and the League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the summit, then the signing of the treaty renders their contract moot."** Ultraman added.

"Then it is over." Aqualad said.

"Is it? I heard what Sportsmaster said. Do you really think there's a mole on your team feeding him intel?" Red Arrow ask.

 **"We can't rule out the possibility if there is one. We'll have to investigate quietly and hope we find them fast."** Ultraman told him.

"Not tell them?" Red Arrow ask.

"We don't not want the unit unraveling over baseless suspicions. And if there is a mole, we have no wish to tip him or her off." Aqualad added to the conversation.

"Good luck with that." Red Arrow said, as he started to walk away but Aqualad grabbed his shoulder.

"One moment, my friend. Tonight you could have called Green Arrow for help, or the Justice League." Aqualad said.

 **"But instead, your first instinct was to call the cave. Why's that?"** Ultraman ask.

"You're right. Young Justice deserves-has my respect. I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff, but if you need me, I'll be there." Red Arrow said as he walks away.

 **"Ready to go home?"** Ultraman asked Aqualad.

"Yes, my friend." Aqualad answered.

Ultraman grabbed Aqualad by the shoulders and Super Speeded away to Mount Justice.

* * *

"That went well." Lex said, as he poured yo cups of wine.

"Both Li and Tsang were quite impressed with Merci's equipment and are quite literally buying into the peace. Our plan to ensure the eventual reunification of Rhelasa, under LexCorp's political and ecomonic guidance is a success." Lex said, as he gave one cup to the other person.

That person was none other that Ra's Al Ghul.

"And thus, another corner of the world...sees the Light." Ra's Al Ghul said, as both men shared a toast.

* * *

 **Ultracave**

 ** _Recognized Ultraman B-07_**

Ultraman stepped out of the Zeta-Tubes. He then went to go changed clothes into another suit, and went to his and Alex's Workshop.

"I was only supposed to cover you for an hour. What happened?" Alex ask, not looking up at one of his inventions.

David took off his sunglasses and went to explain to Alex on what happened. He told him about Red Arrow calling. He needed help catching Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

"So, what are you working on?" David ask, looking at his best friend's invention.

"It's a suit, I'm making." Alex replied.

Alex went to explain that it some kind of technology suit. He told David that if he's in the Avengers. Alex wanted to create a suit of armor. It wasn't quite finished yet. It's going to have lots of cool weapons on it.

"When I'm done, we'll go test it out." Alex told the young Kryptonian.

"Alright. Don't work too hard. I'm going on patrol for an hour." David told him, then Super Speeded away.

"You know. Every time he does that. I still can't get used to it." Alex commented on David's Super Speed.

He then went pack and started fire sine of the tech stuff together.


	18. The Date

**San Francisco David's House:**  
 **September 10, 06:23 EDT**

David was in his room getting ready for school. Today is a special day for him. Today, is his date with Thea Brown. One of the most prettiest girls ever.

He soon got changed with his hair in a spiky way. David has on a white T-shirt with a light blue jacket on. Black jeans and white shoes.

After changing,he got his backpack and phone. And then went downstairs, to hear his parents talking to each other.

After going downstairs, he grabbed hold their shoulder with a grin on his face.

"Hello, citizens." David greeted his parents.

"I'm not familiar with this child." Mom said to Dad, then turned to their son. "Where's the moody one, lives upstairs, runs real fast?"

"Oh, he's going on a date tonight." David said to his parents.

"Well, just who might this date be with?" Dad ask, his son.

"Thea Brown. Alex and Empty_Mask got me into asking her out." He explained.

"Oh, they did?" Dad ask.

"It's okay if I go, right?" David ask.

"Of course you can. Just be careful." Mom said.

"I'm always." David told his mother.

Just then a 13 year old girl came down the steps, with her backpack. The girl turns out to be Nichole: David's sister.

"Good morning." Nichole greeted her family.

They all greeted her, as she made herself some toast.

"I got to to school. Mimi is picking me up today." Nichole told her parents.

"Well, be safe sweetie." Dad told his daughter.

"I will daddy." She replied.

She then kissed her father and mother on the cheek, wave goodbye to her brother, and went out the door.

"I can't believe she's growing up so fast." Mom said to Dad.

"Me too." Dad said.

David ignored his parents on what they are talking about. He went to get some bread and toast it with his Heat Vision.

"Son, could you um.." Dad said gestering to his coffee mug.

David smiles and heated up his father's mug with Heat Vision. He says goodbye to his parents and went out the door.

As soon as he walks out the house, on the sidewalk. David greeted Alex who was just out his door also.

Turns out that David and Alex are next door neighbors, while Cassie is a couple houses down the road.

"So, you nervous about tonight?" Alex ask.

"A little bit I'll be fine." David told him.

The two began to chat with another until they meet up with Cassie. The trio then began to chat with one another until they got to school.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaah!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone_**  
 ** _In the unknown_**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory_**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young_**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons_**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history_**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid_**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay_**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday_**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it_**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together_**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one_**  
 ** _Number one_**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones_**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever_**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire_**

 **Young Justice**

* * *

 **After School**

As soon as David got home from school, he took a long shower and got ready for his date with Thea.

His date is not be until 7 so he has plenty of time to get ready do other stuff. If all else fails, he can just Super Speed things up.

After a couple of hours he went to his garage and got on his blue motorcycle. Then put on his helmet and another one for Thea.

He soon drive off to her house. Earlier today they talked on what they wanted to do on the date.

And came to a conclusion for a movie and dinner. He is also going to pick her up by his motorcycle.

* * *

 **Thea Brown's House**

As soon as he got off the bike. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later Thea came out. She was wearing a pink shirt that showed her belly button.

With a blue and white plaid jacket over it. Blue jeans shorts and white tennis shoe.

"Hey. You um... look great." David greeted her with a blush on his face.

"You too." Thea said with a giggle.

"Our movie awaits us, my lady." David said as he got his arms out for her to take.

She soon grabbed on to it, until they made it to his motorcycle. As soon as they put their helmets on.

"Is this safe?" Thea ask in the back of David.

"Yes it is. Now hang on" David said.

After hearing what David said. Thea wrapped her arms around David. She was pretty scared and excited, riding a motorcycle.

They drove until they made it to the movie theater. There they watch the new movie Annabelle. To say the least, Thea actually picked it, and made a mistake to watch.

Each time there is a scary part or jump scare. She would go hid in David's arm. As for David, he was not scared one bit. Training with biological father, made him not scared by of most things.

* * *

 **After the Movies**

After the movie, David decided that they should just got get some ice cream for dessert. Since they were full from the movie, and also it was getting pretty late.

Soon as they got their ice cream, they began to chat with each other. Ask each other questions, what they like to do, and stuff like that.

They then finish their desert after a hour of talking non stop. Then then went back to Thea's house.

"I had a great time today." Thea said to him.

"Me too." David told her.

"We should do this again some time." Thea said.

"Then, you wouldn't mine me asking you something?" David ask.

"Like what?" Thea ask.

"Would you like to be my date to dance coming up?" David ask her with a goofy smile.

"Thea giggled. "Yes, I would love to be your date.

They we're suddenly both leaning towards each other, but was interrupted by the door opening.

That person that opened the door was Thea's little brother Jacob . He is only 13 years old, like Nichole.

"Thea, you need to get inside now." Jacob told his sister.

"You can't leave me alone for 5 minutes with my date can you?" Thea ask.

"Nope." He said with a grin.

With a groan, she walked inside. As soon as she walks inside, Jacob turned to David.

"I'm watching you." Jacob told David, trying to sound threatening.

David just raised his eyebrows and decided to tell him something. "If your trying to scare me. It's not going to work."

Jacob just narrow his eyes at him and shuts the door on him. David was about to leave until he heard the door opened up again. But this time it was Thea.

"Thanks for date." Thea said.

Before David could react, no matter how fast he is. Thea gave David a quick kiss on the lips.

He was beyond shocked, because he never got a kiss like that before. He was still starstruck until he saw Thea went back to her house.

David had big smile on his face and put his fist in the air. He got back on to his bike and drove home.

Unknown to everyone he was being watched by Cassie. She was watching his date, trying to convince herself that it was just to make sure that David is safe.

But it didn't work out the plan she thought. It made her a jealous.


	19. Blood Transfusion

**hey guys, i just want to let you know that I am back and will be posting more chapters for the summer. I'm also going to tell you for my upcoming Young Justice Heroes: Avengers trailer will be out either this Sunday or Monday.**

 **Also comment which story are you looking forward too!**

 **My Stories and Future Stories**

 **Young Justice Heroes (Almost Complete) Year for them: 2010**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed (Unpublished/Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2011**

 **Young Justice Heroes: The Avengers (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018)** **Year for them: 2012**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1 (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Universal Hoping (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018)** **Year for them: 2013**

 **Young Justice Heroes: The Dark World (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2013**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Age of Ultron (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2015**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Invasion** **(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018 after** **) Year for them: 2016**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Civil War ****(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2016**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Homecoming ****(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2016**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Outsiders ****(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2017**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Ragnorok ****(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2015**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Infinity War (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2018**

* * *

 **Also if you can or not. Try to copy this address and watch the video. it goes with the beginning of this chapter.**

/HKUwkyVuJKE

* * *

 **San Francisco Jewelry Bank:**  
 **September 11, 20:32 EDT**

A unknown person entered the shaft of the building. They easily turn off all of the alarms. The person began to carefully cut opened the glasses.

Then the person puts the jewels in a bag. But not before a security guard aimed his gun at her, a couple of feet away.

"Hey you. Hands in the air. Now I want you to turn around slowly so I can see you." The guard told the person, with his gun still aimed at her.

The person turns around slowly like they we're told to. That person turns out to be Ravanger. Deathstroke's daughter. Rose Wilson daughter of Slade Wilson.

"Oh my God. Your Ravanger." The guard said, a little scared while trying to keep his gun at her.

Ravanger just smirks at him with glee.

Ultraman's, in his new red jacket without the hood, was on a building. Looking out in the city.

He would have Overwatch, tell him where crimes was at. But his best friend is out of town, with family. So he was alone for the weekend.

Suddenly his high tech sunglasses reported someone was robbing a jewelry store. With that info, Ultraman Super Speeded over to the building.

Some how, the guards gun is gone and he is on his knees. Ravanger was only a few feet away. She was pointing a gun at him.

She fired a 3 bullets at him. Each bullets were suddenly slowing down. They were about to hit the guards chest, but something red blocked it.

It was Ultraman. He then saw Ravanger fired more bullets at the guard. Still in slow motion, Ultraman blasted the bullets away with his Heat Vision.

Then light up Ravanger's. He failed to notice her starting to throw it away. What caught his attention, is that he Miss a bullet.

So he starts to lean walk or should I say Super Speed to the guard. Then just as it was going to hit him in the eye. Ultraman catches with two fingers.

Suddenly time moves slower as Ultraman ended his Super Speed. Everything went fast as the guard saw the bullet right in front of his eye.

Then he faints seeing it. Ravanger just threw away before it can blow up.

 **"So, it's been awhile Ravanger. How you been?"** Ultraman's ask with his arms crossed.

"It was good until you showed up." Ravanger replied.

 **"So, what's with the jewels? That's not your M.O."** he told the assassin.

"A girl have to live some how." She replied.

 **"Then maybe a bank should of been the one you rob."** Ultraman said.

"I could, but the jewels here are much more valuable than money." Ravanger explained to him.

 **"The only thing you will be doing is jail time. Your coming with."** Ultraman told her, then walks up to him.

"I think not." She tells him as she pulls out a gun.

Ultraman started to laugh for a second. **"You do know I'm Invulnerable right? You know Kryptonian."**

"Oh, I'm counting on that." Ravanger says, as she fires a bullet at him.

Time slower down as the bullet came to Ultraman. He failed to notice it features. He decided to catch it with his right hand.

But the bullet went through his hand to his left shoulder. The bullet turns out to be Kryptonite bullets.

Ultraman screams in pain as the bullet was still in his shoulder. He falls down on the ground.

"Like it? It's Kryptonite bullets. Perfect for Kryptonian, just like you. Anyways got to go." Ravanger says as she escape the place.

Ultraman tries gets up and tries to catch up to her. But was hurt to do so. So he starts to Super Speed to the nearest Zeta-Tubes. He went to a specific street.

Then tries to walk, but the Kryptonite bullet was hurt him so bad.

That he chipped the corner wall trying to get to the old payphone in the alley. He soon got inside.

 _ **Recognized Ultraman B-07**_

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **September 11, 23:54**

In the main room Batman, Black Canary, and Superboy we're talking to each other. They soon stop their conversation, when they heard the Zeta-Tubes light up.

Ultraman steps out of it while looking limp and was leaning on the wall.

 **"Help me."** He says, as suddenly he fell unconscious.

But before he could fall to the Superboy Super Speeds over to him and catches him.

"Ultraman!" Batman, Black Canary, and Superboy screamed his name.

"What happened to him?" Superboy ask, ash sees lots a whole on his hand as well as lots of blood on him.

"A bullet penetrate his skin." Black Canary told him.

"Got to be Kryptonite. He needs medical attention. Stat!" Batman said.

"Superboy carry him to the Medical wing." Black Canary told him.

"Uh, right right." Superboy said, as he snap out of his trance.

He was actually sad for once and someone he cared for is actually hurt, really badly. Superboy carries Ultraman to the Medical wing.

Batman started to get medical tools, while Black Canary went to prepare Ultraman with surgery. She and Superboy started to take off his jacket and T-shirt along with his pants and shoes.

Superboy insisted that they leave the sunglasses alone, for Ultraman's identity for sakes.

"I need the to get the bullet out, so I need the two of you to hold him down. Other wise it could be worse. Superboy stay back, I don't want you to get hurt as well." Batman told them.

Black Canary and Superboy nodded their heads as the strap Ultraman's arms to the bed and as Black Canary holding it down, while Superboy is standing a good few feet away from them.

* * *

 **After 20 Minutes**

After they got the bullet wound they decided to disguise somethings.

"The bullet is out, but he lost a lot of blood. He'll need a transfusion." Batman told the two heroes.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Give him mines!" Superboy says angrily, hold his arm out to use.

"I have to make sure your blood is compatible with it. Otherwise it could be worse." Batman told the clone.

"Do it." Superboy says.

Batman came back and got a needle with a Kryptonite tip needle. After drawing a little blood the three got to work on the blood.

When they heard a beep, a paper comes out. Batman takes it's and silently reads it.

"Well?! Does my blood work or not?!" Super ask angrily.

"No. It's not enough for him. For the blood to work, it has to be a 90% or more. Unfortunately yours is a 87%." Batman explained.

"Well what about Superman's blood? Would that work?" Black Canary ask.

"Yes, but Superman is on Oa helping Green Lantern with some stuff. Even if he knows about it, he can't get here in time." Batman says.

"Then, he'll die." Black Canary said in disbelief.

Batman nodded his head. Suddenly a lightbulb goes over Superboy's head.

"You said 90% or more correct?" Superboy ask.

"Yes..." Batman replied, unsure where this is going.

"I might know someone, who's blood will compatible." Superboy tells them.

"Who? There's only four Kryptonians." Black Canary ask confused.

"Me and Ultraman knows a girl who can probably match with his. But she has to come here." Superboy says to them.

Batman thought for second before telling him to. "Do it."

Superboy nodded his head, before getting his phone out and turning away from them. He then began to call someone.

 **(Author's Note Left Is Superboy, and Eight is the Other Person)**

 **"Hey, what's up?" A girl with a semi deep voice says.**

"We got a problem." Connor told her.

 **"What** **is it?" The girl ask.**

"Ultraman's been shot. He needs a blood transfusion from you. I would do it myself, but it's not matches up to you guys."

 **"Say no more. I'm on my way. Where are you guys at the moment?"** The girl says.

"Mount Justice. And if I we're you. I hurry."

" **Be there in a minute."** The girl told him.

Superboy ended the call and put his phone back in his pockets.

"Well?" Black Canary ask confused.

"She'll be here in a minute." Superboy tells her.

After a minutes or so the announcements turn on.

 _ **WARNING!UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED!**_

Suddenly a blue portal opened up in the medical wing. Batman and Black Canary got in a fighting stance, while Superboy remained calm.

A person soon came out of there. Turns out it was a girl, that is the same age as Ultraman. She wear same things Ultraman wears but different.

 **Kira Kosarin** **as Ultrawoman**

 **(I will explain about her next time. But imagine her with black hair. I'm using The Thundermans Season 1 version)**

She wears a blue t-shirt that shows her belly button. A red leather jacket over it with a 'S' symbol on it, that also cuts off from her belly button.

A high tech sunglasses. She has black hair that is curly. Blue tight jeans. The girl And black combat boots like Ultraman's.

The girl walks over to Superboy and they hugged each other.

 **"How are you holding up?"** She ask him.

"I've been doing better." He tells her.

She looks at Ultraman's bullet holes and was a little shock. She then turns to Batman and Black Canary. The girl got her hand out.

 **"Hi. I'm Ultrawoman."** She greeted the two, who shook hands with her.

They both introduce each other to her. Then Batman went to check her blood, to see if it's compatible. Turns out she the right one. She can save Ultraman. The girls blood is a 93%.

 **After the Blood Transfusion**

Ultraman slowly opened his eyes. He still has his sunglasses on. But was very confused on what happened. He tries to get up, but felt pain in his shoulder.

And two people stop him from getting more up, they layed him back down. The two people were Ultrawoman and Batman.

 **"Woah. Don't get up. Your still recovering."** Ultrawoman tells him.

 **"Ultrawoman? What are you doing here? And what happened?"** He ask confused.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Batman ask.

 **"Umm. Trying to stop someone robbing a jewelry store. Oh, now I remember. Ravanger stole some jewels and shot me with Kryptonite bullets. And I came here and that's it."** Ultraman answered.

"You had to have surgery and a blood transfusion." Black Canary told him, as she walks in.

 **"Did Connor gave me blood transfusion?"** Ultraman ask.

"No. Unfortunately it wasn't enough for you. But Ultrawoman's was though." Batman say.

 **"Yeah, it was a success. You were asleep for about three hours."** Ultrawoman tells him.

 **"Thank you. Where's Connor?"** Ultraman ask.

"Outside, waiting for you to wake up along with rest of the Young Justice. Somehow they found out you were shot. So they came here." Black Canary informs him.

 **"Can you let them in? They standing at the door."** Ultraman ask, as he finished X-Raying the door.

Ultrawoman walked to the door and opened it. As soon as she opens it, every Young Justice member fell to the ground.

Due to them listening through the door. After getting up, they walked up to Ultraman.

"Um.. how are you feeling?" Connor ask.

 **"Honestly, I feel like crap. Like a bus hit me or something."** Ultraman replied.

 **"Ha. You starting to sound like Danny or Cat."** Ultrawoman told him with a laugh.

Ultraman grin at her. **"They've recently been teaching me puns and witty banner."**

"You had us worried there man." Wally told him.

"We believe that you will be fine, my friend. It will take some time to heal." Kaldur said.

"I made some cookies to help you feel better. Want one?" M'gann ask, holding a tray of cookies.

 **"I'll eat later, when my shoulder doesn't hurt as much."** Ultraman told her.

M'gann nodded her head, before putting the tray of cookies next to him.

"Or you can let of of us to feed you it." Artemis said, while flirting while made Cassie a little jealous.

 **"Hahah** **not a chance."** Ultraman told her.

"Are you going home today." Cassie ask.

"He can't. He has to stay here for the night, so we can monitor him. In case something happens." Black Canary explain.

 **"While I'm staying here for the night someone has to find Ravanger or get a lead on her, and protect my city."** Ultraman says to them, with a smile.

 **"I was thinking the same thing."** Ultrawoman says, with the same smile as his.

 **"You, Connor and Cassie will protect my city in my absence. And trying to find Ravanger."** Ultraman told the three specifically.

"Wait What?!" Young Justice shouted out loud.

 **"Ow, Super Hearing here."** Ultraman said annoyed.

 **"Me too."** Ultrawoman said, also annoyed.

"Sorry." Young Justice apologize.

"So we really can help protect it." Cassie said, with a smile.

 **"Yes. I trust you three can handle it for the weekend?"** Ultraman ask.

"Of course. Shouldn't sounds hard." Connor said, with a shrugged.

 **"You three can protect my city, but Cassie can't go to my place of any kind."** Ultraman told Connor and Ultrawoman.

Cassie understands that she's not allowed in his place or any kind. But she was glad, he trusts her protecting his city.

 **"After the weekend I need to talk to You too, about my city."** Ultraman said to Connor and Cassie who both nodded their head.

 **"I still have some you clothes back at my place as well as you high tech sunglasses."** Ultraman turns to Ultrawoman.

Ultrawoman nodded her head understanding. Unfortunately Wally has a grin on his face.

"Why exactly does Ultraman have some of your clothes?" Wally ask.

Suddenly Artemis smack his head for the question.

Ultrawoman laughed. **"For emergencies. He's got some of my clothes, and I've got some of his clothes. When the clothes are dirty, we like to have clean clothes on."**

The Young Justice all nodded their heads, thinking that it  
made sense. Cassie was slightly relieved.

For a moment she had thought there was something between her and Ultrawoman.

"I think it's time for you to get some rest. You had a long day today." Batman said.

 **"Wait, am I wearing anything under the cover?"** Ultraman ask, as he just realized he's not wearing any shirt.

"Yes, some pants from the medical wing." Black Canary tells him.

"That's a relief. It'll be weird if you didn't." Cassie joked.

Black Canary walked up to Ultraman. She then pulls the covers over his arms.

"Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Black says, as she kisses the top of his head motherly much to Wally's shock.

"I'll see you in the morning." Connor told him, as they did a handshake.

Everyone, except for Ultrawoman, said good night to him.

 **"Goodnight. Try to sleep ok?"** Ultrawoman ask, as she walks up to him.

 **"It'll be easier, considering what just happened."** Ultraman tells her.

Ultrawoman smiles at him, as they shakes hands. Then she bend down and gave his a kiss on his left cheek. He blushes a little, which made Cassie even more jealous.

Soon everyone left the room to let him sleep. Soon as they we're gone he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Outside of the Medical Wing**

"So, who are you exactly?" Cassie ask Ultrawoman.

 **"I'm Ultrawoman."** She replied.

"How come we never heard of you before?" Wally ask.

Everyone, except for Batman, agreed with the speedster.

 **"I've been around. I just don't want the media to know me."** Ultrawoman replied.

"Well since that makes since. Who are you under the sunglasses?" Robin ask.

 **"Sorry boy wonder. But I like my secret identity a secret if you guys don't mind. I don't exactly trust you, at least not yet."** Ultrawoman told them.

Batman notice the way she said it, is just like Ultraman. Who told the Young Justice in the beginning. He began thinking who she is and coming up with theories.

"So, are you um... Kryptonian?" M'gann ask.

 **"Yes I am."** Ultrawoman replied.

"Do you have flight?" Artemis ask.

 **"Yes."** She said.

"Please tell us. How is it possible that you have flight, when Ultraman does not?" Kaldur ask confused.

 **"Well, that's because girls matures faster than boys. Meaning I get the full powers early than Ultraman and Connor."** Ultrawoman explained to them.

Everyone agreed that makes since. Wally and Robin complained that it doesn't make since. And believe it's not true. While Artemis smirk at them.

 **"Well, I'll be back. I need to drop my stuff off."** Ultrawoman said, then turns to leave.

"Wait. I would like to talk to you for a minute. I want to ask a few questions." Batman told her.

After everyone left, Batman begin to ask her questions. He ask where is she from? How she got here? What's her name and stuff like that.

Turns out she is from another universe, where it's genderbent. Every boy is actually a girl. Every girl is actually a boy. She got here by a dimensional travel device.

Her name is Daviona Callahan. She wants no one on the Young Justice to know of her origin, and where she comes from, even her secret identity.

Dimensional Travel Device

Eventually he trust her sorta. To know she is not a treat. Soon she began to leave, to put her stuff up.


	20. The Dance

My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.

Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.

To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.

Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, and we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can because I am Ultraman!

 _Previously on Young Justice Heroes_

 _"Yeah, um would you like to go out on Friday?" He ask who still nervous._

 _"I have cheerleading practice on Friday, so how's next Friday?" Thea ask him with a smile._

 _"Sure. That'll be great. I'll pick you up at 7." David told her._

 _"I'll be looked forward to it." She says._

 _"I had a great time today." Thea said to him._

 _"Me too." David told her._

 _"We should do this again some time." Thea said._

 _"Would you like to be my date to dance coming up?" David ask her with a goofy smile._

 _"Thea giggled. "Yes, I would love to be your date._

 _"Thanks for date." Thea said._

 _Before David could react, no matter how fast he is. Thea gave David a quick kiss on the lips._

 _Unknown to everyone he was being watched by Cassie. She was watching his date, trying to convince herself that it was just to make sure that David_ _is_ _safe._

 _But it didn't work out the plan she thought. It made her a jealous._

* * *

 **New Orleans:**  
 **September 14, 16:53 CDT**

"This is Cat Grant, reporting live from New Orleans historic French quarter where the Martian Man and Superman are in mid battle against the so called "Terror Twins" who have been on a free state rampage through the South." Cat said on the News Camera.

Superman and Martian blocked all of the Terror Twins car throws. After the two came up to the heroes, they threw the twins in a warehouse. As they landed they groaned on impact. Tommy and Tuppence looked around and they're is a lot of toys.

As soon as they got up. Aqualad and Red Tornado put collars on them.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled in angry at Aqualad.

Then they hold the Twins arms behind their backs. They struggle to break free, but it was no use.

"That don't feel right. My strength? But I done just gone toe to toe with Superman."

"Congratulations." A voice said in the shadows.

"It's more quality time than he's ever given me." Superboy told the Terror Twins, as he steps out of the shadows with Miss Martian besides him.

He looks exactly like Tommy, except for maybe a little different on the facial features.

"Got your inspiration, sister Tuppence?" Superboy said to Miss Martian, in Tommy's accent.

Miss Martian was examining Tuppence, trying to get a good look. To look like her.

"I believe I do, brother Tommy." Miss Martian replied, as she changed herself to look like Tuppence.

The Terror Twins we're shocked at what she did. And they we're also very confused.

"Somebody tell me what's going on?" Tommy ask.

"It's very simple really." Ultraman said, as he and Batman came out of the shadows.

"They're under arrest." Batman finished as he and Ultraman put the same collars on Superboy and Miss Martian.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaah!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone_**  
 ** _In the unknown_**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory_**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young_**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons_**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history_**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid_**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay_**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday_**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it_**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together_**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one_**  
 ** _Number one_**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones_**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever_**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire_**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **September 16: 15:12 EDT**

David just got home from Young Justice. And was taking a long shower. With his head down, letting the water go right at his face and hair. He was thinking about Superboy and Miss Martian's missions brief.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Ultraman had his head down, but put it back up as Batman was about to speak._

 _"This past fourth of July, five ice villains simultaneous attacks: Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, Sinister Cold, and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended. Perhaps too easily." Batman said to the them._

 _In the back ground you can see a criminal pictures of Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, Sinister Cold, and Captain Cold._

 _Behind Batman was Superman and Wonder Woman. Behind Ultraman, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy was Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado._ _Batman turns around and continued."Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve penitentiary, a federal prison designed to house_ _supercriminals_ _._ _The 17-year-old Icicle Jr. and the 15-year-old Sinister Cold we're both sent to a juvenile facility, Mister Freeze to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum._ _But Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane, and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. While Sinister tried as well to be an adult, but the court denied her case._ _So she was sent back to juvenile facility. As a result, both await transport to Belle Reve, which seems to have been the goal all along. I'm sending the two of you in to find out why."_

 _"Who inside the prison will know their true identities?" Aqualad ask._

 _"No one. We can't be certain the prison staff isn't compromised." Batman answered._

 ** _"What will happen to the Terror Twins while this happens?"_** _Ultraman ask, with his arms crossed._

 _"They will be in holding cells until we can get them back in juvenile facility. They will also won't remember what happens, when we catch them." Batman answered._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

David stops the water, and Super Speed himself dry. Then went to his room, with his towel on.

He began to search in his closet for his rented tux. He soon put on the pants, and was just about to put on the dress shirt when the door bell rings.

 _Ding Ding_

"I'm coming!" David yelled, as he runs downstairs still with no shirt on.

Soon as he gets to the door, he X-Ray it. When he saw Alex at the door with his tux, he let's him in.

"Hey, you here early." David commented.

"Well, I thought it be easier to be here when the limo comes." Alex explained.

Alex and David pitch in the money they earned from Bruce. So they got a limo for the night, with some money left. Like a lot of it. David is taking Thea to the dance as his date. While Alex takes Cassie, but just as friends. They four of them agreed to go together and was surprising the girls with the limo.

"I just need to get my shirt on then I'm done." David said, before Alex walks up to the TV that was on and turned the volume up.

 _"This just in. A fire was spread on a house down in Midway street. Local firemen are trying their best to put it out, but it seems it won't go out..." The reporter said._

Alex turns back to David. "I think that's your cue."

David nodded his head before Super Speeding back to his room. Then came back with his uniform on. Then Super Speeded over to the fire build. After he puts it out her got a call from Alex.

 _"A burglar on 8th and Elm Street."_ Alex told his on his comm.

"Got it." He says to him as he stops the burglar.

Then suddenly Alex is telling him all kinds of crime. It took a while but, nothing trouble is happening anywhere else. After getting home he took a shower and got his suit on.

Alex was already done due to him, being in the house for the hour.

Alex had on a gray suit, with a black bowtie, black pants and black dress shoes.

David had on a black suit, with a black tie, black pants, and black dress shoes.

Then the limo came in the front of David's house. They both got in the back of the limo and drived to Thea's house first.

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **September 16: 17:31 EDT**

The limo pulled up in to Thea's house.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes. 10 minutes tops." David told Alex ash he got out of the limo.

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me." Alex said to him, then closed the limo drive closed the door.

David walk up to the house and ring the doorbell. He waited for a couple of seconds then smelled his breath. His breath smelled like mint. He was chewing gum earlier and brush his teeth to make sure his breath was good and not stinky.

After that train of thought, the door open. And was standing there was Thea's father.

The man was tall and looks like he was built in the Army. He narrow his eyes at David, maybe trying to scare him.

Unfortunately nothing can scare David. Only thing that will scare him is Batman. Also his friends and family dying.

"Are you David, son?" Mr. Brown ask.

"Yes sir." David answered.

"Come on in. Thea is still getting ready. So you will have to wait for a couple of minutes." Mr. Brown explain to him, as he let him inside.

Inside they walk over by the dining room. Then sat in a chair. Both of them facing each other.

David has a calm but also serious face on him. While Mr. Brown has a angry look and suspicious features on his face. In fact Mr. Brown doesn't even trust David, with his daughter.

"So, I expect you to bring back my daughter on time. Am I correct?" Mr. Brown ask, but also in a threatening tone

"Of course." David replied.

"Good because if you don't you will get hurt!" Mr. Brown said. "So, do you have a job, or do you just ask your parents for money?"

"No, I don't ask my parents for money. They said we have to earn them. And I do have a job." He told the man.

"Really, what job?" Mr. Brown ask.

"Wayne Industry. I um.. work as a inventor. I make things for him and other stuff like that." David told him.

"That's really interesting. So tell me, what kind of hobbies do you have?" He ask.

"I like to invent stuff, learn different languages, do martial arts, and Karate." He told him.

"That's really interesting hobbies." Mr. Brown commented.

"Thanks, I try." David said.

"You know I like. I thought you be one of those types that are really lazy and other kind of bad boys. I also thought I might have to shoot you." Mr. Brown said, with a laugh.

"Um... Thank you, Mr. Brown." He thank the man.

"Please you have my permission to call me Carl. " Carl told him, then got his hand out for him to shake.

David smiled and shook his hand. Just then Thea came downstairs with a blue green dress, with a silver while belt like around her stomach, with silver high heels.

David was a little speechless, on the way she looks. But he managed to compos himself.

"You look beautiful." David told her with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, The has a blush on her face at what he said. "Thanks, you look handsome."

"Thank you." David said, then turn to Carl Brown. "It was nice meeting you sir."

"It was nice to meet you too." Carl said.

"Shall we?" David ask The with his arms out for her to take.

"We shall." Thea said, as she grabbed his arms.

The two of them walk up to the limo, and got in. Then drove off. They soon made it to Cassie's house, where Alex walk up to her door, and knocked.

A few minutes later, she came out in a pink dress, with a pink bell around her stomach with a silver rings like things, and black dress shoes.

Then the went to the limo. To say the least, the girl were surprised that hey we're in a limo. They even ask how they did it?

But the two of them just said it was from there job. They soon made it to the dance on time.

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **September 16: 17:53 EDT**

As soon as he limo pulled up in the school. The quartet began to go and have some fun at the dance. They began to dance to the songs for a little bit.

Then they ate some foods, which were really good. Soon dance more, until it was a slow dance. Alex had a slow dance with Cassie, while David slow dance with Thea.

The two began to talk one and another about how they are having a good time. Sadly after the last song ended it was time to go.

The limo drop Cassie at home first. Then David went to drop off Thea, at her house. Soon as they get to the door she gave him a nice gently, but quick kiss.

They talked about it at the dance and decided to become girlfriend and boyfriend. After she went inside Alex and David went back to David's house.

Turns out Alex was staying at his place for the weekend. When they got home, David's parents ask how was dance.

After their questions answered, they both took separate shower. Then they headed off to bed.


	21. Do You Want To Join Us

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, and we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can because I am Ultraman!**

 ** _Previously on Young Justice Heroes_**

 ** _"I was thinking about calling us: The Avengers."_**

 **Everyone shakes hands with each other**

 **"This is just the beginning. We're The Avengers. When we are all ready the rest of the world will know." Danny said.**

 **"And no one can know about our new title. And I mean no one." Alex said.**

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **September 17, 15:21 EDT**

All of the Avengers, David, Alex, Jake, Randy, Danny, and Adrien are sitting on a table. They all were sitting down, except for David.

He was standing up with his hands behind his back. Behind him is a hologram of Connor with info on him.

"So, do we all agree?" David ask The Avengers.

Everyone of them say yes or aye.

"Then we shall welcome our new member. Superboy!" David said with a smile.

Everyone of them smiled and they cheered on a new member. Then the camera goes to Connor's face.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaah!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone_**  
 ** _In the unknown_**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory_**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young_**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons_**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history_**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid_**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay_**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday_**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it_**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together_**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one_**  
 ** _Number one_**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones_**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever_**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire_**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **September 17, 17:08 EDT**

"So um... What am I doing here again? Are we training on my powers? I thought it was scheduled for next week." Connor ask David, as they walk through the halls of the Ultracave.

"Relax cuz. Your training is next week, but this is about something else." David told him, as they approached a two way door.

"Then what's this about?" Connor ask.

"Go inside and you'll see." David said, gesturing to the door besides him.  
Connor was still surprised. So he humored David and went inside. Inside five people shouted at him surprise.

"SURPRISED!" Everyone shouted.

There was sign that said welcome to The Avengers. Here was table full of food, cake, and other party stuff.

"What's all this?" Connor ask with a smile on his face.

"Well, we want to to ask you something." Jake told Connor.

"I'm all ears." He replied.

"It would be the Brucest if you join The Avengers?" Randy ask

"What's that?" Connor ask confused.

"It's us as a team, but we are out in the open. And everyone knows us. We help fight crime like the Justice League." Adrien explain.

"Sure. I uh.. guess." Connor said with a shrug.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to The Avengers." Alex said to Connor, as he hand his a glass bottle of soda.

Danny got the cake and hold it in front of Connor.

"Hold on." David told the half, as he lighted up the candles with his Heat Vision.

"There. Now blow it out." Jake said.

Connor blowed out the candles. Then they began to party themselves until they passed out. To played party games, they ate lots of food, and all other fun stuff.

Later that late night, everyone was spread out. They were all asleep on top of things. They have partyed so much.

* * *

 **I have The Avengers ID cards. Can't post it on here, but eventually I will post it on DeviantArt and you can check it out. You still can but it doesn't have the ID's. My name is the same on Fanfiction and Wattpad.**


	22. Happy Birthday

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded for a couple of days. I was busy with my life and such. In other news yesterday was my birthday! **

**I have officially turn 17! Isn't that great? Well to make it up to you guys for not uploading, I will upload two chapters today and tomorrow of _His Lil Brother_ and _Phantom Justice_. **

**I will be having an official schedule for these two series as well as _Young Justice Heroes_. The four chapters I will be uploading will come later on tonight, most likely late.**


	23. Earth 27

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, and we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can because I am Ultraman!**

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **September 19, 16:43 EDT**

"So now we just need to put personality on her and what he can control." David said to Alex.

The two boys were on a computer, trying to create a AI. They were almost done. They decided the AI should be a guy. They just need to add the personality, know what he can control, and a cool name.

"I think he should be intelligent." Alex suggest, which David agreed with.

Alex and David began to type on the computer telling it what the AI should be.

"Now, he should just control our comms, some info from our main computer, also he should be able to hack almost anything." David said.

The two began to type once again until they added it.

"Oh, we almost forgot to add a secret self destruct button." Alex remind.

"Yeah, just in case if he goes rouge or something." David agreed.

As soon as they add he stuff to the AI. They began to think of a name. Soon they decided on _A.A.R.O.N_. He stands for Ambitious Acronym Reading Outrageous Nut.

 _"Hello, sirs."_ _A.A.R.O.N_ greeted the two.

"Yes!" Alex said with a smile, while David had one arm in a air.

"We did it." David said, the he and Alex did a high five.

"A.A.R.O.N, pull up files on the the Multiverses that we uncovered so far." Alex told Karen.

 _"Certainly sir."_ _A.A.R.O.N_ said, then pull up holographic be files on the Multiverses.

"I say we have a toast." David suggested.

"Great idea." Alex agreed.

David Super Speeded to the kitchen of the Ultracave. Grabbed two soda can, then Super Speeded back. For Alex it was only for a second for David to return. David handed him a soda, then the two opened the can.

"Cheers to creating KAREN." Alex said holding his can up.

"To KAREN." David said, the two toast their can and drink their can of soda.

Suddenly A.A.R.O.N been alerted with something.

 _"WARNING! UNKNOWN ENERGY IMPULSE DETECTED!" A.A.R.O.N_ alerted the two, as she pulled up a security camera that showed a video of a blue portal trying to open up.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaah!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone_**  
 ** _In the unknown_**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory_**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young_**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons_**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history_**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid_**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay_**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday_**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it_**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together_**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one_**  
 ** _Number one_**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones_**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever_**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire_**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

"Sounds like we have a unexpected guests in San Francisco." Alex told David, as they walked up to a computer.

"Looks like a breach is coming from an unknown universe. One we haven't seen before." David said as he look at the reading on the computer of the portal that was still opening little by little.

"Do you think it friend or foe?" Alex ask.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out." David told him. "You coming?"

"Can't. The suit isn't ready yet. I still need to add the weapons and add the color. I also have to make sure it works before going on the field." Alex explained.

"Take as long as you need to finish. You will come out when it time." David told his best friend.

Alex nodded his head and then they both turn to a display case that was behind them. Inside was a body manikin with his blue suit on it. He then open it up.

A blue portal that was still opening, suddenly become bigger by each minute.

"Me and A.A.R.O.N will be on your comm. We'll monitor you if something goes wrong." Alex said to him, as he hands him his comm.

David took the comm and puts it's on. "Thanks."

"Go do what you do best." Alex said to him.

David just chuckle and Super Speeded away, then out of the Ultracave be in a secret path. That goes to the streets of San Francisco.

Back with Alex, he pressed a button on the computer. Then the floor open up. A suit of armor was stand there, it wasn't complete.

It was just some armour, but no cool design on it.

"A.A.R.O.N, let's get started on the suit. Shall we?" Alex ask.

 _"Certainly sir." A.A.R.O.N_ replied.

* * *

Ultraman soon ran up to the front of the opening portal. Civilians were out of the street. It cause scared them off. Just then the portal became big. Then a leg stepped out of it.

Followed by the rest of the body. Ultraman was a little shock at who came out of the portal. That person was none other than himself.

The other Ultraman is wear the same thing, he wearing. It's like looking in a mirror. He has never met anyone from another universe, except for Ultrawoman. The rest that he uncovered from other universes, he just watches them on his computer. He wonder if this person is good or not.

 **"Who are you?"** Ultraman demanded with his hands in a fighting stance.

 **"I can ask you again."** The other Ultraman ask.

 **"Names Ultraman. You?"** Ultraman ask, with his hands down.

 **"Well, I'm Ultraman. And I'm from another universe."** The other Ultraman explained.

 **"And what are you doing here exactly?"** Ultraman ask.

 **"Well I kind of want to visit this universe, but seems to me that my dimension travel device is not working."** The other Ultraman explained, as he tries to work the device.

 **"I think me and Overwatch can help you with your problem."** Ultraman said with a smile.

 **"Thanks. Is he coming here in his suit?"** The other Ultraman ask.

 **"No. Still working on it."** Ultraman explained.

 **"Come one. Race you."** Ultraman said, as he got in position.

 **"Think you can keep up, Man of Steel?"** The other Ultraman ask with a grin on his face.

 **"Just you wait, Boy Scott."** Ultraman argued back.

The two got in a line. Then they Super Speeded across the streets. Leaving a Sonic wave behind. It broke a little bit of street cars glass and building glass.

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **September 19, 17:28 EDT**

Alex and A.A.R. finished his suit. And was putting away in a display case like Ultraman. Suddenly he heard the secret entrance way opened.

Suddenly two Kryptonians came in front of him. Alex was surprised at who it was. Ultraman explained to him, about the other Ultraman and his story.

The two friends decided to help him get his way home. But first they help fix his the other Ultraman's device.

"So wait what do I call you since there's two of you?" Alex ask the two.

"How about David1 and David2." David 1 pointing to himself and and David 2.

"Yeah because that makes since this is your universe." David2 said.

 **(NOTE: Ultraman in Earth 17 is David 1. David 2 is Earth 27)**

 _"Dimension Travel Device Completed" A.A.R.O.N_ announced.

"Looks like your device is completed." Alex said, as he went to get David 2's device.

"Don't worry. I'll come back as soon as I can." David 2 said, as he playfully hit his shoulder.

"There. It's program just like how it was before it broke. I also put a saved file on it so you can visit us." Alex explained.

"Thanks." David 2 said.

He then activated his suit, then turns to them.

"Let's do this again some time." David 2 said, as he wave goodbye as he walks through.

"My suit is ready." Alex told David, after a moment of silence.

"Let's see." David said.

Alex nodded then pressed a button on the computer. Next to David's uniform case is Alex's. The case was dark, before the light above it turned on. Showing the two heroes Alex's suit.

"Good job. Are ready to be a hero?" David ask, as they walked up to the display case.

"I was born ready." Alex replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Sorry If it was quick chapter and them talking with each other. It will get better later on in the future. So I want you guys to tell me about my future _Young Justice series_. Which are you guys looking forward to? You all can leave a comment or PM. But i would really appreciate if you do comment. ****Without furthere a do, here is my ideas for my _Young Justice Heroes_ series!**

 **Young Justice Heroes (Almost Complete) Year for them: 2010**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed (Unpublished/Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2011**

 **Young Justice Heroes: The Avengers (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Universal Hoping (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2013**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Age of Ultron (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2015**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Invasion (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018 after) Year for them: 2016**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Civil War (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2016**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Outsiders (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2017**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Ragnorok (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2015**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Infinity War (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2018**

 **Just to let you guys know maybe one or two of them I won't be doing but maybe summarize it.** **So which story are you guys and girls looking forward to? I would really appreciate if you do that for me. Until next time, Davidscrazy234 out!**


	24. Homefront

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

 ** _Previously on Young Justice Heroes_**

 ** _"Not bad you too. Like you did in Santa_ _Prisca_ _."_ _Sportsmaster_ _said._**

 ** _"Do you really think, there's a mole on your team?" Red Arrow ask._**

 ** _"We will investigate quietly." Ultraman told him._**

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **September 22, 17:56 EDT**

David was in the Ultracave trying to figure out how he and Aqualad should deal with the mole situation.

He had holographic info on each member of Young Justice. How could Sportsmaster have known about Bialya? Did he truly have an inside source?

David would have seen him if he was truly there at the time. He knew the entire team all too well to consider them suspects, but to deny facts served to him on a silver platter?

Cassie, one of his best friends. She stubborn, but to eager to do things and would most likely slip. But over all Wonder Woman would of said something if Cassie was off or not. Plus he been keeping tabs on her so he knows, it wouldn't be her anyways.

Dick was less cocky, he's confident and mature but doesn't fail to show his age when socializing.

He has the most experience next to David and could never be the mole who was raised by Batman.

And there is no way Dick could sneak false feelings past the caped crusader.

Wally was impatient, immature and stubborn but, he idolizes the Justice League even when they treat him unfairly.

He's been with the Flash for nearly three years, what motive could he have to betray them or us?

Artemis has a history. Her father is actually Sportsmaster, which surprised him, but he kept a close eye on her.

And so far she has been clean. She had recently become the protégé of Green Arrow.

She could very well be the mole without David's knowledge but, she hadn't been around that long and had no knowledge of the Santa Prisca events.

Megan betraying Young Justice was overwhelming but also very unlikely.

She had a sweet personality and she was eager to please, could it be a facade?

Plus she and Connor are dating, he would of said something if she was off.

Lastly there was Conner; David didn't even want to think about his own cousin being a traitor.

Imagining him betraying him and Young Justice was overwhelming but also very unlikely.

Conner is stubborn and hard-headed as well as short tempered, but he was also kind hearted and a good person.

That aside, he is still a clone and this could mean that he has programming that he doesn't know about himself. Who could he trust?!

"Hey." Alex greeted David as he walks in.

"Hey." David said to him, then turn back to the hologram.

"Still looking for who is the mole?" Alex ask, as he walks up next yo him.

"Yeah, just trying to think of who it is. But it seems so likely, that none of them are the mole." David told him.

"Maybe, Sportsmaster was trying to mislead you. So then you guys turn on each other." Alex guessed.

"Maybe..." David trailed off.

"How about you talk to Batman about this?" Alex suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe me and Aqualad should discuss this with Red Tornado?" David suggested.

"That could work." Alex said.

David pulled out his phone and dialed someone. He hears the ring until the person pick up the phone.

 _"Yes? Is there something you, Ultraman?"_ Aqualad ask on the phone.

 **"Meet me at Mount Justice. We're going to talk to Red Tornado about the mole thing."** David told him, in his deep voice.

 _"Agreed. I have been thinking about that too. I am on my way. See you there, my friend."_ Aqualad said.

 **"See you then."** David said, then hang up.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. If not you can patrol without me." David said to Alex, as he put on his uniform."

"Got it. Good luck." Alex told him, as he gave David his high tech shades.

"You too." Ultraman said as he walks through the Zeta-Tubes.

 ** _Recognized Ultraman B-07_**

* * *

 **Gotham City:**  
 **September 22, 06:00 EDT**

An alarm clock beeped, waking Artemis from her sleep.

She brought the blanket closer around her as she opened her eyes.

Across the room was another bed with a poster on the wall of Alice in Wonderland and the Cheshire Cat.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Artemis's_ _older sister, Jade, walked around the room packing._

 _"Please, please don't go!" Artemis pleaded, holding her teddy bear._

 _"Sorry sis, Mom's not getting out of prison anytime soon and I refuse to live in this house with just Dad." Jade said, continuing her packing._

 _"Dad, and you, and me!" Artemis said. "We have to keep this family from falling apart!" Jade looked at the small girl._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"Artemis, get up!" Artemis sat up in bed, her mom calling her from the doorway snapping away her thoughts.

"I don't want you late for your first day of school!" Paula wheeled away and Artemis groaned.

She flopped back on the bed and hid under the covers.

Artemis stood in Gotham Academy's court-yard, tugging at her skirt uncomfortably.

"Artemis," Artemis looked at another blonde haired girl who walked up to her. "I'm Bette, you're new Student Liaison. Welcome to Gotham Academy."

Artemis gave her a smile. "Thanks, I'm Artemis. But you knew that."

Artemis was surprised when a ebony-haired, blue-eyed boy looked over her shoulder with a camera and a smile.

"We'll laugh about this someday." He said and took a picture before running off, totally disappearing on her.

She looked around confused.

"Uh... Who was that?" Artemis ask.

Bette shrugged. "A freshmen, ignore him."

"Dick, what was that about?" Barbara Gordon asked, as Dick came up behind her.

"That's Artemis." Dick said. "One of my teammates. She has no idea we go to the same school."

"Are you or Bruce ever going to tell her?" Barbara ask.

"Don't know, but this is fun messing with her." Dick told her.

Barbara then walks away, as he follows her, looking at the picture.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **September 22, 18:43 EDT**

Megan and Superboy were having a little make-out session when Sphere drove up to them. Megan giggled as they broke apart.

"Looks like someone's jealous." Megan said teasingly.

Superboy looked at it. "Maybe, or maybe-"

"Hey guys!" Wondergirl said, walking up, with Kid Flash behind her snacking on a sandwich.

"You two sure spend a lot of time working on his bike. Obviously you need the Wal-Man's expert help." Wally said.

The couple shared a look and a smile and patted Sphere.

* * *

"So, you guys have told no one else of this mole?" Red Tornado asked Kaldur and Ultraman, in the holo-ring.

 **"We cannot be sure one exists, and if it does... If Young Justice is being betrayed from within, we must investigate without... tipping our hand."** Ultraman said

"But... perhaps we should tell Batman?" Kaldur ask uneasily.

"Generally, the Batman expects Young Justice to handle its own problems. But the decision is yours. I will return after monitor duty at the Watchtower." Red Tornado said, as he walks over to the computer.

Kaldur and Ultraman watched him type something on the computer.

 **"I thought you were exempted from monitor duty since becoming our 'den mother'?"** Ultraman ask.

 ** _Recognized Red Tornado 16_**

"I agreed to cover for Green Arrow. He has an inter-personal evening with Black Canary, a 'hot date.'" Red Tornado told them as disappeared in the Zeta-Portal, leaving Ultraman and Kaldur to think.

 **"Ever since I found out that there's a mole on Young Justice, I've been investigating."** Ultraman told Kaldur.

"Did you found any luck?" He ask.

 **"No. I look over their files a dozen times or so. It just doesn't make any sense."** Ultraman said.

"We should go investigate them in person instead, to get a better lead." Kaldur suggested.

 **"Agreed."** Ultraman said, the two began to walk out of the room.

* * *

Artemis, in her uniform, walked up next to an old telephone booth.

She was about to enter when Robin jumped out of nowhere.

"Artemis?" Robin appeared around the booth, scaring the crap of Artemis.

"Robin! I... uh..." Artemis started uneasily.

The boy wonder walked forward with his signature smirk.

"How random you're in Gotham City!" Robin said. "Instead of Star City, where your uncle, Green Arrow, lives!"

Artemis quickly thought of a lie.

"I'm... um... here to see my cousin. She was in the State Spelling Bee, here, in Gotham City." She rubbed her neck nervously.

"C-O-O-L." Robin said, with a smirk. "Did she W-I-N?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. "N-O."

Robin smiled innocently at her. "D-R-A-G."

Artemis pointed to the phone booth. "Yeah, let's just go to the Cave."

Robin bowed and pointed to the booth. "Ladies first."

Artemis placed her hands on her hips. "Your town, you go."

Robin just shrugged and entered.

 ** _Recognized Robin B-01_**

Artemis entered next.

 ** _Recognized Artemis B-09_**

"Get down!" Robin shouted and Artemis jumped out of the way of an in-coming fire-blast.

Robin jumped out of nowhere and threw a few bat-a-rangs.

Artemis got up and joined the fight, shooting arrows blindly.

Robin was throwing bat-a-rangs. The two of them jumped out of the way as another fire-blast soared at them.

"Who are we fighting!?" Artemis screamed, shooting at two figures covered by smoke.

"Don't know!" Robin shouted. "But we're sitting ducks by these tubes!"

"We need to head for the exit!" Robin shouted and dragged Artemis to the exit.

The two ran in, but a river of water appeared around the corner.

"Or not." Robin said.

The two heroes were swept up in the current, and slammed against the wall.

They then got up and started running.

The two ran, and Artemis picked up her fallen bow and started shooting.

The two ran, a fire vortex following behind.

The three ran into the smaller gym, the doors closing behind.

"Robin to Team! Come in! Aqualad! Ultraman!" Robin said through the com.

 _"M'gann, can you hear me? Are you there?"_ Artemis ask through her mind.

The door burst open, and the fire cyclone sent shrapnel at them.

Artemis and Robin were sent to the ground, but they quickly got back up.

They they ran into the locker room, with the cyclone following.

"Robin to Bat-cave! Override; RG4!" Robin yelled. "Cave calling Justice League! HOJ/Watchtower! B01! Priority Red!"

The teens started turning on the showers and let them run with water. Then went in the middle of the room.

"At least the water's helping." Robin commented.

The pipes started groaning. The nozzles and the shower heads started popping off, and the tiles on the wall started falling off the wall.

"Or not." Robin said, once again.

The water quickly filled up, and they were sent underwater, the cyclone outside not daring to go in.

Robin put a explosive bat-a-rang on the wall, then swam away.

The wall soon exploded, sending the teens into the hallway. Robin and Artemis began to coughed.

Then they got up, and started running into the kitchen.

"We need to get lost." Robin said, looking around.

"The air vent!" Artemis said, pointing to the air vents.

"Good, go!" Robin said, as he began to type something on the holographic computer while Artemis went to the vent.

Artemis took the vent's cover down, and looked at Robin. "What're you-?"

Robin gave her a small look. "Downloading cave blueprints, could come in handy."

They began hear something coming towards them.

"Go!" Robin whispered as the two non-meta teens jumped into the vent.

With Robin last, he put up the vent cover back in place.

Artemis began to lead him through the tunnels.

The Boy Wonder theb brought up the blueprints.

"Go left." They two just made it around the corner when a fire blast flew by, right where they were crawling.

"Too close." Robin said in relief.

"Take the first right." Robin said, as he brought up the blueprints again. "There should be a vent cover right in front of you."

Artemis took the vent cover away and slid down, with Robin following.

They soon landed on a catwalk in the control room.

Robin brought up his blueprints. "This way."

The two heroes started running again.

They were surprised to hear something land where they once were.

They stopped running and saw a figure completely incased in fire.

The figure looked around and let the flame spread throughout the room.

The teens ran, and then hid in-between some machines.

They look and saw the scales were cracking and becoming over-heated.

"That's not good." Robin commented.

Pipes started bursting and fog started spewing out.

The figure spotted them and started to shoot their flames at the teens.

They quickly hid behind another machine and Robin looked at the blueprints again.

"I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere..." Robin mumbled.

"You mean this one?" Artemis ask, standing next to the access tunnel.

Robin placed a bat-a-rang on the machine, ran, and jumped into the tunnel.

From his spot hanging from the tunnel, the bat-a-rang blew up on an on-coming figure.

They began to crawled through the crawl-space, when Robin stopped. "Hold on."

He took the case off of something, and plugged in his computer.

"Locking out Cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us." Robin said.

Artemis gave him a serious look. "And I ask again, who is the enemy?"

Robin gave her a sly smile. "Let's find out. Downloading Cave's security footage, and... there!"

Footage of Kid Flash, Megan, and Superboy appeared.

 _"Door wrench." Wally said. Megan gave him the tool of choice._

 _"Thank you, Green Cheeks."_

Kaldur and _Ultraman walked up to the group._

 _"We have been meaning to ask, any problem juggling school work with your responsibilities here?"_ _Kaldur_ _ask._

 _"No._ _It's been good." Superboy told him._

 _Kid Flash remained working on the bike. "_ _Juggling's_ _just one of my many talents. Socket wrench."_

 _Megan levitated him the next tool. "Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge. Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the Team. This Team! Not the Bumblebees."_

 _Kaldur_ _placed his fists on his hips. "Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?"_

Artemis glared at the screen.

 _"Nah, she'll manage alright. I mean, how much more hostile and annoying can she can get any ways." Kid Flash said._

Artemis starts to glare harder at the screen, mostly at Kid Flash though.

 _"You know, you don't have to be rude to her, you know?" Wondergirl said to the speedster._

 _"I know, but I want to Blondie." Kid Flash said with a grin._

 _Kid Flash then receive a slap on the head from Wondergirl._

 _"Ow." Kid Flash wined._

Artemis and Robin smiled at that that.

 _"Don't call me Blondie, or else you get a face full of fists." Wondergirl told him, as she smacks her hands together._

 _"Sorry." Kid Flash said quickly._

 _ **"So, how are you at school Cassie?"** __Ultraman ask, with his arms cross his chest._

 _"Doing good. I just finish a story at my school. I'm a journalist. One of the best actually." Wondergirl said, with big smile on her face, and her arms on her hips._

 _"Really that's so cool." M'gann said excitedly._

 _"That is great, Cassie."_ _Kaldur_ _said._

 _"You don't seem the type of being a journalist." Kid Flash said, which earned him another slap of being quiet._

 _"So, how's Overwatch?" Superboy ask Ultraman._

 ** _"He's doing good. He says..."_** _Ultraman was_ _abruptly cut off by a blast in the wall, and the screen turned to static._

"What happened?!" Artemis asked worriedly.

Robin glared at the screen. "The explosion took out the camera. I'll find another angle."

Robin began to work on the holo-computer, but each time the camera was taken out before they could see the culprit.

"That's it. All of them are dead." Artemis began to tensed.

"The cameras! I meant the cameras! I'm sure the others are ok! Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hanger." Robin said correcting himself, trying to calm her.

Artemis fell back on the tunnel.

"Yeah, they're fine. They've all got super-powers. They can handle anything." Artemis said.

Robin quickly found a route, and that's how they ended up in the library.

"There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases." Robin said.

"Seriously, cliché much?" Artemis said as they jumped over the side of the railing.

"You should see the Batcave." Robin told her, with a chuckle.

They began walking calmly when they heard the door open.

They quickly ducked behind a book-case.

They heard someone walking, sounding a lot like metal.

"Artemis. Robin." Red Tornadoes voiced called out.

Artemis smiled. "It's Red Tornado!"

She ran out, but it wasn't Red Tornado. She gasped, and was quickly knocked away by Robin.

"Yes on the Red! No on the Tornado!" Robin shouted as they ran to the nearest exit, to be blocked by another android, only feminine.

The two jumped on the book shelves as the feminine one shot fire at them.

"What are they?!" Artemis screamed, as the heroes run on the bookshelves.

The sprinkler system came on, spraying water on them. Robin jumped into an aisle as Artemis stayed and shot an arrow.

Imagine her surprise when the guy android made a water shield, and the girl knocked the shelves down, creating a domino effect.

Robin opened the passage, then they jumped in, just as the book shelf fell on them.

They ran down the stairs, and the book shelf closed up, just as the two androids looked to see if they had gotten the kill.

"Did you know Tornado had... siblings!" Artemis shouted at the Boy Wonder.

"No..." Robin said.

They came to an intersection and Robin was about to run down a hall, but Artemis grabbed Robin's arm.

"Now what? Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League! How are we supposed to take down two of him?!" Artemis questioned.

Robin gave her a worried look. "They do seem user unfriendly."

Artemis glared at him. "Don't joke! They-"

"Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender. Or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." The Guy Android called out on the intercom.

Robin and Artemis shared a scared look.

Kaldur and M'gann are stuck in a cage that is made of fire. M'gann was unconscious, and Kaldur was trying to shield her from the heat. The female android floated closer to them, her hair made of fire keeping her from the ground. Her eyes became brighter, and the fire of the cage intensified.

Kid Flash, Wondergirl, unconscious Ultraman and Superboy were stuck in twisted metal with a bunch of water on it below Kaldur and M'gann.

But on one shoulder of Ultraman and Superboy was a Kryptonite crystal in it, making the Kryptonians weak at the moment.

Poor Sphere was jammed into the wall.

The Guy Android appeared out of the water that was flooding part of the hanger, and brought more in.

Which is causing the water to rise, and get ready to drown the two boys, and one girl, while the last one was still unconscious. The three heroes soon struggled even harder.

"Nine minutes, and forty-five seconds."

Artemis and Robin are running down the hall, trying to get to their friends in time.

"Eight minutes."

"We can access the hanger from here." Robin said, stopping their running.

But their access was soon flooded and so would the tunnel if they didn't get out.

"Or not." Robin said again, as they began running again.

"Oh, would you please stop saying that!" Artemis shouted at him.

They were swept up in the water again, and Robin, losing his cape, got out his re-breather, took a few breaths, and handed it off to Artemis. They were then surprised when Artemis's ankle was grabbed by the male robot. The archer tried punching his head, but it was Robin, jabbing an arrow in his eye, who got her out.

Robin took out his grabbling gun, put his arm around Artemis's waist, and propelled them forward after he shot it. Before they left though, the dozen bat-a-rangs, blew up in the Androids face.

Robin and Artemis broke through the surface, gasping for breath.

"Look out!" Wondergirl called out.

The archer and Boy Wonder dove out of the way of another fire blast. They came up again by Superboy, Wondergirl, Kid Flash and Ultraman.

"You guys ok?" Robin asked.

"Help Ultraman!" Wondergirl shouted.

" And Help M'gann!" Superboy shouted.

They looked up and saw the cage.

"Aqualad! Is she...!" Artemis shouted, frightened.

"She is... unconscious. I fear she... we... cannot survive... much longer." Aqualad said, panting.

"What about Ultraman." Robin ask worriedly.

"He's unconscious too, but if you can get the Kryptonite out of us. We can be a lot better and can get him to wake up" Superboy told him.

The female android appeared and shot at the two humans. Robin and Artemis had swum to the stairs and were running up them, when the male followed. Artemis grabbed her cross-bow, and was ready to shoot, but the female appeared behind, flames in her hands.

"I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis told Robin.

"Distract her, now!" Robin ordered, and took on the male.

Artemis shot an exploding arrow, but the female came out of the rubble unharmed. The flames becoming like hair.

Robin threw bat-a-rang after bat-a-rang at the male but only managed to almost skewer Kid Flash and Wondergirl's head.

The female and the male threw water and fire at their respected opponents, but the archer and Boy Wonder jumped out of the way, and into the water before the elements could hit them. They then swam down deep, and took off another vent cover, and swam into the vent. They finally broke through the surface in one area, and climbed onto the dry ground, coughing and panting heavenpy.

"Six minutes."

"What do we do now?" Artemis ask.

"We save them." Robin said, seriously. "That's how it works."

Artemis gave the Batman protègè a small glare. "Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those robots already took out our six super-powered friends!"

Robin gave her a small smile. "You seem distraught."

Artemis gave him a full on glare now. "Distraught! M'gann is dying! Ultraman is dying with Superboy on the way! We have no powers! And I'm down to my last arrow! Of course I'm distraught!"

"Well get traught or get dead!" Robin yelled back, and started crawling.

"How can you be so calm?" Artemis asked.

"Practice. I've been doing this since I was nine,." Robin said.

Artemis followed the Boy Wonder.

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?" Artemis asked.

Robin stopped. "Uh, duh! They're machines! And one electro-magnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."

Artemis smiled. "Great!"

Artemis then frowned at him. "Except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility because I know I don't have one in my quiver!"

Robin kept smiling. "I'm fresh out, but I'm betting we can make one. What do you say, KF and WW?" Robin asked through the com.

Kid Flash and Wondergirl was currently looking at there bat-a-rang right next to their heads.

"Doable?" Robin's voice ask, through the bat-a-rang.

"Totally doable." Kid Flash said casually.

"Five minutes."

"You know, if you had more time." Wondergirl said.

Robin and Artemis exited through the vent, and into the med bay.

 _"Med lab, X-Ray machine."_ Wondergirl said through the com.

Robin went over to the X-Ray machine.

"You'll find a small tube called a vercator that converts high energy pulses. You can reprogram the unit's micro-waves from X-Ray's to EMP's with a cascading energy vector directed outward." Kid Flash explained.

Robin took the tube from the machine.

"A ripple effect! Like dropping a stone in a pond." Robin said, checking something on his computer.

"A stone with 10 to the 12th power wattage, yeah." Kid Flash said casually.

Robin kept looking. "So I'll need to hook it up to the Cave's main generator." He said.

"Which is where?" Artemis asked.

"The hanger. But you guys better hurry. I don't think Megan or Ultraman have a lot of time." Wally said.

The male and the female walked around the burning cage, which was now back to its red gleam.

"Four minutes."

Robin and Artemis exited another vent, and secretly watched their teammates and the Androids.

"Ok, make with the distraction." Robin said quietly.

"Hey! Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend?! Red Onion?!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Yeah, and by the way, worst deathtrap ever! We can escape anytime we want!" Superboy yelled along with him.

"It's not hard to do so! Me, Superboy, and Ultraman all have Super Strength! And I can't believe you're buying Ultraman's act!" Wondergirl yelled along with the boys.

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two!" Kid Flash yelled again.

"Cover me." Robin whispered, taking out his grappling hook, and hooking it to the wall, and heading down the rope.

Wondergirl laughed mockingly. "And Miss Martian! I can't believe you're buying her act also!"

"And you can't drown Kryptonians, dumb-bots! We don't breathe air!" Superboy yelled.

Kid Flash smirked. "Yeah, you know how hot it gets in the caves on Mars?! That cage is just making her homesick!"

Robin hooked up the tube and got out his computer and hooked his up.

"Rerouting power now." Robin said, but there was a pause. "It's not working."

Robin looked over his work, and spotted a gap between the tube and the generator. "The circuit's in-complete. I need something conductible, a piece of metal."

"Robin, look out!" Artemis warned.

The Boy Wonder didn't have time to do anything as he was swept up in a wave.

Artemis got ready to shoot but a blast made her lose her aim and hit the ground next to the male.

The female fired some blasts, but Artemis dodged, and went for an arrow. She didn't have any. She climbed into the vent, and started crawling for dear life.

A blast knocked her off course a bit, but she got right back up and kept moving.

She found a hole and saw Robin in a pillar of water. The pillar went up to the roof, and stayed there. They weren't going to take him out. He was going to drown.

Kid Flash, Wondergirl, Ultraman and Superboy were neck-high in the water. M'gann and Kaldur were not doing so well either. They both are unconscious because of the heat.

She backed away from the hole, and grabbed her head, seeing the images implanted in her brain. She curled up in a ball and started saying 'no' over and over again.

She didn't know that they let Robin wash up on the platform, unconscious of course.

"I surrender. I die with the others." Artemis whispered, but started crawling. "But if I find a way out... Out of the Cave, out of the mountain... I can get help. Call in the League..."

She slipped and slid down the vent, and landed in Kid Flash's souvenir room.

"Three minutes."

Artemis sighed, and sat up. "Who am I kidding? Best I can do is hide. Hope the League finds me before the Red's."

She looked at the giant bookcase with only half a shelf full of souvenirs.

"I know you understand." She said to Cheshire's mask.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"We have to keep this family from falling apart." Young Artemis said._

 _Jade looked at the small girl._

 _"Toothbrush, duh!" She said, hitting her head. "Knew I was forgetting something."_

 _Artemis looked at her sister, as she came back. "_ _Dad'll_ _come after you."_

 _Jade put the toothbrush in her duffel bag and zipped it up. "Let him. I'll disappear... Like the Cheshire Cat."_

 _Jade put on a ball cap, and walked in the doorframe, and stopped. "You should get out too."_

 _Jade looked at the small girl. "I'd let you come with me, but you'd slow me down."_

 _Artemis looked at her sister. "Someone has to be here when Mom gets out."_

 _Jade gave her sister a look._

 _"Haven't you learned anything? In this family, it's every girl for herself." Jade shut the door, and Artemis fell to the ground._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Artemis picked up the mask. "That might've been true about our family, but I found a new family. And here, we're all for one, and one for them all."

"One minute."

Artemis put the mask back, but looked at her arrow that Kid Flash had kept as a souvenir. She put it in her quiver and took the elevator to the hanger. She exited, and looked at her cross-bow.

"I surrender! Stop the clock." She said.

Kaldur, still conscious, looked at her face, her determined face.

Artemis's eyes look over Robin's prone form. Kid Flash and Wondergirl gasped as the water rose over there noses.

Artemis prepared to give her bow to the male's waiting hand and as she was about to hand it over.

She suddenly jumped up and kicked his head. The female shot a blast and Artemis got her last arrow and shot. It flew past everyone and right into the gap of the EMP, completing the circuit. A pulse was released, and the two Androids fell to the ground.

The fire cage disappeared, and the water drained away.

"Kaldur, how's M'gann?!" Superboy shouted.

"She breaths! I believe she will recover! What of Robin and Ultraman?" Kaldur asked.

Artemis ran over to the Boy Wonder. She barely touched him, and he started coughing.

"He's breathing too!" Artemis shouted.

Robin smiled up at her. "Way to get traught."

Artemis's smile fainted a little." I gotta help Ultraman and Superboy.

Robin nodded his head. Artemis then went down to help the boys and Wondergirl.

Soon as she made it down there, she quickly pulled the shard out of Superboy's shoulder first.

"Ahhh!" Superboy screamed.

"Sorry." Artemis apologize, then threw the Kryptonite away from then.

She then went over to Ultraman's shoulder and pulled his out too. Which he screamed out loud.

 **"Ahhh! What uh... happened?"** Ultraman said waking up.

"Artemis and Robin saved us from the Red's." Wondergirl explained.

"Yeah, now can someone get us out of here already?" Kid Flash yelled angrily.

 **"Slow down, will you? That Kryptonite gave me a headache."** Ultraman said tiredly.

Superboy then began to move his arms, and the medal starts to breaks. Soon he got out of the big medal.

He then went to Wondergirl's medal, and broke her out of it. Ultraman starts to break out of his, but as soon as he got out of it he drop to the ground.

Before he can drop to the the ground, Wondergirl and Superboy's caught him.

"We got you, Ultraman." Wondergirl said.

 **"Thanks."** Ultraman said.

"Can you stand?" Superboy ask.

 **"No, I need a minute to relax. My strength is not back."** Ultraman said.

"I think it's starting to effect me too." Superboy said, as soon as he said that he drops to the ground on one knee panting heavily.

"You too rest for a minute, so we can get Kid Blabber mouth out." Artemis said, as she picks up the laser machine.

"Would you quit playing with that thing, and get me out!" Kid Flash yelled.

"EMP remember? Shuts down all machines." Artemis reminded him.

"All machines present during the time." Red Tornadoes voice said.

Red Tornado flew in. "What has occurred?" He asked.

"Had a little visit from your family." Wondergirl said, as she put Ultraman's shoulder over hers and lift him up from there.

"Your extremely nasty family." Artemis said.

"I was not aware I had relations." He said.

"Where have you been?" Superboy asked, as he got up up from his feet.

"Monitor duty at the Watchtower. When it became clear that Cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your Zeta-Tubes were also not functional. I transported to Providence, and proceeded here." Red Tornado explained.

Sphere then came out of the wall.

"Hey boy." Superboy said.

A red beam came out of Artemis's machine, and burned a hole in the metal.

"The pulse has worn off!" Robin, Kid Flash and Wondergirl said in sync.

Red Tornado attempted to engage with the male, but the male's eyes turned red, and Red Tornado's repeated.

He flew up and started sucking the air out of the hanger. Everyone, except for Superboy and Ultraman gasped and tried to get some air.

When the Young Justice fell unconscious, Ultraman starts to stand up.

"Red Tornado, what are you doing?" Ultraman questioned.

Instead of talking it shot a little tornado at Ultraman and Superboy, but dodge it at ease.

"I don't think he's in the talking mood at the moment." Superboy's said, then charged at the female Android.

Only for the male Android sucker punched him with the Kryptonite shard, he got somehow.

 **"Superboy!"** Ultraman yelled out loud.

"Ok, you've gone to far with that Red!" Ultraman told the Red's angrily.

He began to run toward them, but as soon as he got close to them. The male Android's Kryptonite in his hands hit him arm.

Ultraman began to drop to the ground and when he looked up. Red Tornado kicked him the face knocking him unconscious

 **"Ultraman... Ultraman, can you hear me?"** The Kryptonian opened his eyes and saw Black Canary standing above him.

"He's alright." Black Canary announced, and helped her up.

He saw the Justice League standing by their protégés comfortingly.

"What happened here?" Black Canary asked.

 **"Three Red's came! Red Tornado he- Wait, where is he?"** Ultraman yelled, but then looked around.

"They're gone, all three of them." Robin told the Kryptonian.

 **"Ahh."** Ultraman said, as he got down on one foot.

"You ok?" Black Canary ask.

 **"Yeah..."** Ultraman replied, then saw Superman a few feet away.

 **"Hey Superman, mind cooling my back off with your Artic Breath?"** Ultraman ask.

Superman was speechless for a couple of seconds before replying. "Coming Green Lantern."

He soon fly away from him and the rest of Young Justice.

Everyone was speechless of what he did. Even though they don't talk he should of help him.

 **"What a dick!"** Ultraman said angrily, everyone agreed with him.

 **"Superboy you mind?"** Ultraman ask his other cousin.

"Sure." He replied, and started blowing on his back with Artic Breath.


	25. Alpha Male

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

* * *

 **Northern India:**  
 **September 10, 14:43 IST**

Mayor Hamilton Hill of Gotham City surveyed a track in the grass. "Indian Tiger print, boys. I told you Hamilton Hill didn't need any superstitious guide to lead us to big game. "Devil beasts", ha!"

The Mayor got up from the ground and started walking down a trail with his two buddies in toll. The stopped on a small cliff, and saw a tiger perched in a tree.

Hamilton loaded his gun and got ready to shoot, but the tiger jumped down from the tree. Strange pylons appear out of the ground, and the tiger fell down with a ROAR, but he did not get back up.

"What is that?!" Hamilton's first buddy questioned.

"Who cares? I just made my quota." Hamilton smirked and once again got ready to shoot.

The heard another ROAR, and turned around to find an over-sized monkey with a machine gun appear out of the rubble. All three if hem were very surprised.

The three men then tried running, but the gorilla, letting out another ROAR, open fired. Across the Indian land you could hear screams and another fearsome ROAR.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 ** _Woooaaahh_ _!_**

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone._**  
 ** _In the unknown._**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory._**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young._**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons._**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history._**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid._**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay._**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday._**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it._**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together._**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one._**  
 ** _Number one._**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones._**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one._**  
 ** _We are one._**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever._**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire._**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Outer Space:**  
 **September 23, 05:54 EDT**

Somewhere near the Sun, something or someone is floating unconsciously near it. That person had on ripped clothes that are too dark to see.

He began to wake up and saw that half of his body was disorted. That person began to become angry, then shot really fast out of the Sun's orbit. And fly back to Earth in minutes.

 **(Author's Note: Can anyone guess who it is? Please Comment!)**

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **September 23, 06:34 EDT**

Green Lantern: John Stewart, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, and Captain Atom were busy making the repairs to the Cave, when Sphere came rolling down. Martian Manhunter patted he machine with a smile before going back to work.

 ** _"Synchronizing: Cave Security Protocols With Watchtower Mainframe."_**

In the main room, Artemis, Robin, Wondergirl, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian were sitting at a table. Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Superboy were standing by them. Green Arrow had just placed a bowl of pretzels down, next to Kid Flash.

"Thanks, but no thanks." The speedster mumbled.

Robin lifted his head up. "Yeah, what we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings."

"Exactly!" Wondergirl agreed.

Green Arrow didn't say anything, then picked up the pretzels.

"Leave the bowl." Kid Flash said, taking it from The Emerald Archer's hands and eating them.

Superboy was watching Batman, Ultraman, and Aqualad talking from a few feet away from them. He began to focused his Super Hearing on them.

"During the Type A mission with Red Arrow, Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of a mole within the Team, and in light of last night's attack, Tornado would appear to be the traitor." Aqualad said to The Dark Knight

 **"Though whether or not he betrayed us willingly or was preprogrammed to is still-"** Ultraman began to finish what Aqualad said, before Superboy interrupted them.

Batman, Ultraman, and Aqualad move out of the way just in time for Superboy to rushed in and grabbed Aqualad's shirt and Ultraman's jacket and slammed them into the wall.

"That android and his maniacs nearly killed M'gann!" Connor glared at the two angrily.

"Conner, what's wrong?" M'gann flew up to the three teens.

"Kaldur and Ultraman knew there was a traitor among us and they said nothing!" Superboy glared.

"You knew?" Robin asked in shock.

"And didn't say anything?" Wondergirl frowned.

Aqualad and Ultraman glared at Superboy.

"We sought to protect the Team from-" Kaldur tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"Protect us from what?!" Artemis said angrily. "Knowledge that might've saved our lives?! What else aren't you telling us?!"

 **"We are not hiding anything else. This is the only thing we're hiding from you guys."** Ultraman said, with a clam voice but a deep kind like how Batman talks.

"Ultraman's right. This is the only thing we're hiding from you guys." Kaldur agreed with him.

Superboy looked at M'gann. "You almost died!"

"Enough." Batman stopped the fighting.

All of Young Justice turned to him.

"With Red Tornado...missing, Young Justice will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift." Batman said gestering to the tall muscular man in a red jumpsuit with a lighting bolt on it and a white side cape smiled at them.

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." Captain Marvel said, with a big smile on his face

 ** _"... 'Hanging out with you guys' Why does he act like that! Note to self: What is up with Captain Marvel."_ ** Ultraman told himself.

Superboy turned to Ultraman and Aqualad. "After I dismantle Red Tornado, we're going to have a talk about-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility." Batman intervened. "You will leave him to us.

Ultraman frowned. He didn't like that. The Kryptonian wanted another shot with the a Android. A second fight without Kryptonite would show just how tough he is against some Androids.

"I have another assignment for this Team." Batman gestured to the holographic news article that appeared behind him.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerrilla Gorilla?" Wondergirl scowled.

Superboy leaned slightly to M'gann. _"Was this the only thing he could find to distract us."_

"Batman, please! Tell us that you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase!" Robin stepped forward.

"I never joke about the mission." Batman glared.

Robin instantly stepped down.

"I've checked the sources. I studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." Batman explained. "Aqualad, Ultraman, you and your Team will depart for India and check this out."

Ultraman and Aqualad frowned as Wondergirl passed them and scoffed. "Yeah...your team..."

 ** _Beep_**

A silent call that came from Ultraman's comm. He picked it up.

"Who is it A.A.R.O.N?" Ultraman ask his A.I, while the rest of the Leaguers and Aqualad we're wondering who is A.A.R.O.N.

 _"Sir, it's seems that the other creator is trying to contact you."_ A.A.R.O.N informed him.

 **"Can you answer it please?"** Ultraman ask.

"Certainly sir." A.A.R.O.N replied.

 _"Dude, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you. Your phone and tracker device has been either turned off or destroyed."_ Alex tells him on his comm.

 **"Turns out Red Tornado and his siblings are behind the mole thing. And we got our ass kicked from them."** Ultraman explained.

The League and Aqualad we're surprised that Ultraman told someone about the mole thing,except for Batman though. He knew because he is the God damn Batman!

 _"Ha, how did they beat you? You and Connor are Invulnerable."_ Alex said with a chuckle.

 _ **"Kryptonite, stabbed into our shoulders. And I was knocked out first."** _ Ultraman explained in a angry voice.

 _"Whoa, are you ok?"_ Alex ask worriedly.

 **"No, I'm better now." U** ltraman reassured him.

 _"Ok good, listen can you get the Justice League to look at something I found? I can seem to get a better look at it."_ Alex ask.

 ** _"Let me ask."_ ** Ultraman said.

Ultraman turns to the League. **"Can you guys take a look something, Overwatch is looking at?"**

"What is it exactly?" Batman ask.

 _"I'm sending it through the Cave's system."_ Alex told Ultraman. _"Done."_

Ultraman then turn on the holo-computer.

The League watch as the Ultraman played a clip.

It showed a video a black figure flying towards Earth.

"I can't seem to find out who this person is and find where he went." Overwatch said in a disguise voice through the call on the Cave's system.

"We will look into this as soon as we can." Batman told Overwatch.

 _"Great thanks. Also Ultraman, the suit is ready."_ Overwatch said.

Ultraman had a little smile on his face. **_"Good. You can watch San Francisco until I can get back. Then we will go on patrol together."_**

 _"Really? Thanks. I won't let you down."_ Overwatch said, in a exciting way.

 **"Alright I got to go. Me and Aqualad have a team to apologise for."** Ultraman said.

 _"Good luck. Tell Connor I said hi."_ Overwatch said, then hang up on the Cave's system.

"Why would you tell Overwatch about the mole thing?" Aqualad ask.

 **"Because, he's my best friend. We don't keep secrets from each other. And he's not on the team, it shouldn't matter. Plus I tried to ask him to be on the team but he declined."** Ultraman explained.

"Very well, my friend. I was just curious that's all." Aqualad said.

 **"Good."** Ultraman said, then the two began to walk into the hanger.

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **September 23, 08:30 EDT**

The mysterious person began to look for Kryptonite to regain his Strength. He was passing by a owner who was selling Kryptonite.

The person went in and killed the owner and took all of the Kryptonite. Luckily no one else was there to see that.

The person then began to run straight into the Fortress of Solitude. And began to laugh really hard.

* * *

 **Northern India:**  
 **September 23, 21:36 IST**

The Bio-Ship flew over a little clearing and a hole opened up. Robin and Artemis jumped out, landed on the ground, and spread out before the Bio-Ship landed, with the back opening up.

Wondergirl, Ultraman, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad jumped out, looking around. Captain Marvel flew a few feet ahead of them, while Miss Martian stayed within the Bio-ship.

"All clear." Robin announced.

Aqualad pressed his belt buckle and his shirt became black. "Switch to stealth-mode, and we'll review parameters."

Ultraman switched his suit to stealth, ready to assist Aqualad. His suit has changed since he's gone without a hood. His new suit is now a little bit different.

Ultraman now wears a dark red leather, low collar, long sleeved, pocketed, zip-up jacket with the House Of El emblem engraved on his chest.

With a bright blue low collar short sleeved t-shirt underneath and black denim pocketed pants, and black work boots.

But when he wears his stealth suit it has a black low collar long sleeved, double breasted twin tailed long coat.

With a high collar short sleeved black shirt that has the House of El family crest engraved in the center and black pocketed denim pants, with black high heeled riding boots.

Kid Flash switched and began to comment. "Parameter's? We don't need no stinkin' parameters!"

Robin was with him all the way. "It's recon. We know what to do."

Robin, Wondergirl and Kid Flash turned around, and started to leave.

"Kid, Wondergirl, Robin!" Aqualad yelled after his three friends.

The teen half demigod Amazon turned around. "The four of us started this Team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us! Or did you forget that? Like you forgot to tell us about the mole?"

The three quickly ran off in the jungle, never to be seen again in the darkness.

 **"You know I actually thought that I could trust you with anything, but you proved me wrong. You just like to keep secrets from us. Don't you?"** Superboy ask angrily, but Ultraman didn't have enough time to respond.

Superboy then grabbed Miss Martian's arm. "Come on. I'll keep you safe."

Miss Martian got her arm away from his grasp, and glared at him. _"You're my boyfriend, Connor, not my keeper. Stop behaving like a character from a 70's sitcom."_

Superboy was argued back, but was very confused on her words. "I just wanna protect you."

Artemis stepped in to help Miss Martian. "Like Aqualad and Ultraman protected us? I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health."

Superboy turned his gaze to Aqualad. "Why didn't you too stop them?! You guys are supposed to be in charge!"

Aqualad stepped forward. "We are-"

Superboy cut him off when he Super Speeded away.

Captain Marvel stepped forward. "Um, did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?"

Aqualad turned to him with a sigh, and started walking with Captain Marvel and Ultraman behind him.

As they we're walking, Ultraman heard a growl. But when he turned around and saw nothing, he just narrowed his eyes a little more and kept walking. Making sure he keeps on guard.

* * *

By the river, Miss Martian flew above Artemis who climbed over a log. A crocodile emerged from the stream, and followed the two girls silently.

* * *

Wondergirl, Kid Flash and Robin were walking side-by-side, not noticing the giant Vulture birds flying above them.

* * *

Superboy continued to Super Speed, creating dust in his trail. The figures running behind him continued to follow at extreme speeds, but not as fast as him.

* * *

Aqualad, Ultraman, and Captain Marvel we're on sight of Hamilton Hill's attack.

"Guess this is where Mayor Hill's... "monkey business" went down." Captain Marvel tried to joked.

Captain Marvel began to aak. "So, we've confirmed his story, right?"

Aqualad walked forward some, wordlessly.

 **"Aqualad? You ok?"** Ultraman ask.

The Atlantean turned to the Kryptonian and Leaguer.

"My apologies Captain, I am... plagued by doubts." Aqualad started to say.

Captain Marvel and Ultraman gave the leader a question look.

"Perhaps we were wrong to withhold-" Aqualad started to Ultraman, but he was cut off by something loud in the jungle around them.

 **"Something out there. And its really big."** Ultraman said, using his Super Hearing and X-Ray Vision to scan the area.

When they saw it, they we're surprised to see a giant elephant. But it looked like it had Kobra venom in it.

Captain Marvel flew forward and pushed the elephant back some, but his ankle was grabbed and was thrown to the side, and into a two trees. Two more elephants appeared around Aqualad and Ultraman.

Aqualad jumped out of the way, as one almost stomped on him, while Ultraman Super Speeded away from the beast.

Captain Marvel woke up from his small black-out to the sound of growling.

He looked up and saw a tiger with beady red eyes, and wearing a collar around his neck. Aqualad was suddenly thrown in front of Captain Marvel.

Ultraman went around one of them and started to punch one of them. Only for one of the elephants to smack him away with their trunks.

* * *

Superboy cooled down a little, and was walking around when a giant wolf jumped out of the jungle and attacked him.

He easily threw the wolf away to be attacked again by another, and another, and another wolf.

A white wolf and a gray wolf, who were obviously brothers that are the leaders of the pack, watched Superboy from above a high rock.

* * *

Wondergirl, Kid Flash, and Robin were hiding behind a giant leaf, watching for any signs of danger. When four huge vultures flew out of the sky and attacked them.

"I thought vultures only ate dead meat!" Wondergirl yelled as she flew out of the way.

Robin threw a bat-a-rang. The vultures easily dodged the explosions.

"Yeah, these are some very pro-active scavengers!" Kid Flash agreed, as Kid Flash and Robin ran while Wondergirl fly above them trying to not get peak from the birds.

"Yeah, pro-active and super-sized! You guys thinking what I'm thinking?!" Robin yelled.

"Kobra-Venom!" Kid Flash said, dodging a vulture.

"Yeah!" Wondergirl said, as she punch a Vulture who got knocked unconscious.

* * *

A oversized crocodile jumped out of the water stream, and right at Miss Martian. Miss Martian held him back some with her telepathy, and by holding his jaw open.

Artemis grabbed an arrow, and got ready to shoot, but another oversized crocodile threw the log she was on up into the air.

The croc grabbed her quiver, and dove with Artemis back into the water. He started doing a death-roll, trying to drown the girl.

Miss Martian dove into the water, and grabbed Artemis's wrist. She unhooked the quiver and the Emerald Archer's protègè swam past and to the surface.

The crocodile tried to eat Miss Martian, but with two extra arms, she used her telepathy to push it back.  
Then she flew up and made a dry spot around Artemis, who coughed heavenly, trying to get air back into her lungs.

"Ok, nearly drowning two nights in a row is way less fun than it sounds." She commented.

* * *

Robin jumped out of the way of another vulture, and started running in the opposite direction. He continued to jump out of the way, as it swiveled around and tried to eat him again.

Kid Flash was having a hard time too. Three vultures were after him, but he got an plan. He ran up into a tree, and launched himself at one vulture, sending it to the ground. He easily somersaulted to regain his bearings and started running again.

Wondergirl wasn't having much of a hard time. She had 7 behind her tail while she flew away from them. Wondergirl then grabbed her lasso and grabbed one of the Vultures. She then swing the Vultures a couple of times until she threw the Vulture at the rest of them. Making it like a baseball strike.

"Yes! Three strikes your out! Who else wants a piece of me?" Wondergirl ask.

* * *

Superboy punched a wolf down, making it his last one. They whimpered and whined around him in pain. The white wolf and gray wolf was now standing, and growling at him.

Its glare intensified, and Superboy got in a defense position. The gray wolf began to hear something and ran off the jungle.

Leaving his brother with Superboy. The white wolf then jumped down, and lunged at the Kryptonian.

* * *

Captain Marvel punched an elephant down. Ultraman was using his Artic Breath to keep the elephants down. He didn't want to use his full strength to hurt them.

Meanwhile Captain Marvel didn't have time to dodge another one of the elephant's trunks. Aqualad then saw the inhibitor collar around its neck, and Ultraman caught his gaze.

Immediately, Aqualad attacked, keeping it busy, while Ultraman Super leap on the elephant and use his Super Strength to pull off the collar.

Immediately, the elephant stopped attacking, and calmly walked away without a second thought.

 **"Remove the collar!"** Ultraman yelled to Captain Marvel.

"On it!" Captain Marvel flew down and punched one of the collars off, but the second was taken care of by Ultraman's strength.

The two elephants walked off, hoping never to be seen again.

Captain Marvel landed beside Aqualad, while Ultraman Super Speeded to him.

"Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars!" Captain Marvel praised the leader and second in command.

"But the collars indicate the intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the Team may also be at risk." Aqualad said.

 **"Young Justice, report status."** Ultraman said, through his comm.

All he got was some stupid static.

 **"Uh! Comm is jammed!"** Ultraman told them.

"And Miss Martian failed to establish a link before everyone split up." Aqualad finished his sentence.

Captain Marvel had a smirk on his face. "Actually, you guys let everyone split up before communications were set."

Aqualad began to argue. "They would not listen."

"I guess, but back at the Cave. Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word." Captain Marvel told them.

Aqualad looked down. "Because Batman is... Batman."

 **"That excuse is going to stop working one day."** Ultraman said with a snort.

Captain Marvel placed his fists on his hips. "Hey, you guys don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. And it's hard not to take it personally. But I never disobeyed an order, and that's probably what kept me alive."

Aqualad and Ultraman looked away in realization.

 **"Batman takes command."** Ultraman started to say.

"He has to for the good of the League." Aqualad finished his sentence once again.

 **"This is what being a leader is about. Taking command and make sure everyone follows it. I still need to learn how to be leader if you are off somewhere."** Ultraman said.

"Do not worry my friend. I'm sure in time you will understand how to to do it right." Aqualad tells Ultraman, then he turns to Captain Marvel.

He smiled at Captain Marvel. "And thank you for helping me and Ultraman understand."

Captain Marvel pointed to his head. "Hey, Wisdom of Solomon."

 ** _"Yet it doesn't mean maturity."_ ** Ultraman thought.

 _"Aqualad, Ultraman, can you guys hear me?"_ Miss Martian voice said in the mind link.

Aqualad stepped forward. "Yes Miss Martian, report."

 _"Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars. Like those used on convicts at Belle Reve Prison."_ Megan informed.

Just as Miss Martian said that, Captain Marvel saw something in the bushes, and Ultraman saw what Cap's looking at and began to stop him.

 **"Captain don't even think about it."** Ultraman tries to warn the Leaguer

"Cool, a tiger! I'll be right back!" Captain Marvel said, clearly ignoring the Kryptonians warning and flied away.

"Captain, wait!" Aqualad yelled, but their supervisor was gone in a flash.

 **"And he's gone."** Ultraman said.

Aqualad shrugged with an exaggerated to Ultraman. "Hey, Speed of Mercury."

* * *

The tiger continued running, and stopped when his collar started electrocuting him. He turned around to face Captain Marvel. The tiger growled at the hero.

"Hey there, mister. Bettcha you'd like old Cap to take that nasty collar off ya, huh?" Captain Marvel ask as hr landed in front of the tiger, who begin to backed away.

The collar then electrocuted him again, and he backed away even more. Captain Marvel began to follow him, when three pylons appeared off the ground. The Captain then fell to the ground subdued.

The oversized gorilla, who is now wearing a beret that once belonged to a buddy of Mayor Hill appeared. He let out a mighty ROAR that Ultraman heard from the distance. The Kryptonian wondered if he should run after him.

* * *

Artemis dumped the water out of her quiver.

 ** _"Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link up with the entire team, now."_** Ultraman ordered.

Miss Martian nodded her head and put a hand to her head, and begin concentrate.

* * *

 **"Do you think we should go after Cap?"** Ultraman ask the Atlantean.

"It would probably be wise to do so." Aqualad replied.

Just then they heard a growl coming from the bushes. When it stepped out of the bushes, it was a gray wolf that was with his brother and Superboy earlier.

 **"You go after Cap. I'll handle fido here!"** Ultraman told Aqualad as he got in a fighting stance.

"I would not leave you here!" Aqualad tried to argued.

 **"Go! I can take of him! Just trust me!"** Ultraman yelled.

Aqualad nodded his head and began to run after Captain Marvel, while Ultraman handle the gray wolf.

 _"Link established."_ The Martian announced as Aqualad was running to where Cap was.

"Should you two really be giving us orders? And should you really be following them?" Artemis ask Miss Martian.

* * *

 _"Listen please."_ Aqualad pleaded.

Kid Flash began to spoke up next. _"Oh good!_ _Aqualad's_ _voice in my head, I so missed that."_

 _"Hey_ _Kaldur_ _, Ultraman. WG, KF, and I were attacked by giant vultures. Course, since we're moles you guys probably think we attacked ourselves."_ Robin said in a angry voice.

* * *

Artemis put her quiver back on her back. _"If they did, they wouldn't tell you."_

 _"Superboy, you online or just pouting?"_ Megan asked.

Superboy was bust grabbing the wolf that was biting into his flesh on his shoulder.

 _"Busy, call back later."_ Superboy told them.

Superboy was then thrown into a rock wall by the wolf.

* * *

 _"How about you Ultraman? Are you going to talk to us or what?"_ Wondergirl ask, as she fix her hair.

* * *

 ** _"Kind of busy at the moment. Call back when I'm not getting chewed off."_ ** Ultraman said, as the gray wolf was swinging him around like a rag do.

Then the wolf began to throw him in the air, but Ultraman punch the wolf to the ground. Which resulted in making a big crater.

* * *

 _"What gets me is how nonchalant they are about not telling us."_ Kid Flash said.

 _"They should be_ _chalant_ _, way_ _chalant_ _, extremely_ _chalant_ _."_ Robin continued, as Aqualad is searching where Captain Marvel is at.

 _"They don't trust us. This is probably the reason why we don't know Ultraman's secret identity."_ Wondergirl said.

 _"Yeah, your right."_ Kid Flash agreed.

* * *

 _"How can we be a team when if he doesn't trust us with his secrets."_ Artemis said.

 _"If Connor doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves."_ Miss Martian said.

* * *

Aqualad then walked into a clearing where the pylons were and saw dragging marks.

 _"Do you really think you guys or I could've been the mole?"_ Kid Flash said.

 _"We've known each other for years!"_ Robin said.

 _"Trust is a two way street, and you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them."_ Artemis said.

 _"Not that we'd do that to anyone."_ Wondergirl said.

* * *

 ** _"Your right, Cassie! But because we did hid it, we were afraid of you guys getting hurt! Even if there was a slight chance of it! We kept the mole thing from you guys because if we told any of you, this Team would have fallen apart!"_ ** Ultraman told the Team, as he and the wolf were fighting.

Ultraman's jacket have been ripped up a bit. He got multiple holes in his jacket as well.

* * *

The line went quiet for a couple of seconds before Aqualad began to speak.

 _"Thanks you, Ultraman. Captain Marvel had been captured. And we must act as a team to save him."_ Aqualad said, as he tore the pylons out of the ground.

 _"Under your leadership? I don't think-"_ Wondergirl started to say, but Aqualad cut her off.

 _"This is not up for debate! You all chose me to lead! When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader and a second in command, me and Ultraman will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here. With Ultraman next in line"_ Aqualad said to the entire Team, as he dropped the destroyed pylon.

* * *

Captain Marvel woke up to many machines around him, strapped down to a table. A soft growling met his ears. He looked down some and saw the tiger sitting at his feet, softly growling.

"The Brain enhancement of this tiger already pays dividends, no?" A French person said.

The tiger got up and started walking around the table.

"For he has brought us a prize most glorious." The mysterious French person said, in the shadows.

"Le Capitaine Marvel." The mysterious French person said, as a robot arm grabbed a sharp razor and turned it on.

"Why can't I move?" Captain Marvel questioned.

A mysterious person moved out of the corner of his eye and he saw medical tools.

"It is obvious, no? Your collar is set to prohibit mouvement from the neck down. I have allowed you to retain the power of speech, as though we care if you scream during la procedure." The mysterious French person said

"La procedure? What procedure?" Captain Marvel asked.

The mysterious French person moved to a diagram of a brain and started showing different sections.

"I have often pondered the effect of your powers on the on the cerebro-cortex. I long to see the wisdom de Salomon. Monsieur Mallah, prepare for surgery." The French person said, in astonishment.

The over-sized monkey came out of the shadows, dressed in the red beret and doctor clothes.

* * *

Young Justice, except for Superboy and Ultraman, stopped running as they came to the front of the base. Robin got down close to the ground, and Kid Flash turned on his goggles. Above them, Miss Martian and Wondergirl landed in a tree. Aqualad and Artemis stepped forward a few inches closer.

"I'll fly over." Wondergirl said, seeing the machine lined up in front of the base.

"Negatory, the barrier stands like a dome over the whole compound." Kid Flash announced.

"Pylons are insulated. One good shot could cause a momentary gap." Robin informed, and Artemis got ready to shoot.

"I see a target." Artemis said.

"Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you." Aqualad stated.

Aqualad ran forward, and used electricity against the dome. Slowly, a hole started to opened.

"Now!" Wondergirl shouted, and Artemis shot the arrow.

The arrow hit the button dead on, and the force field went down. They all came forward, but Robin stopped, he looked at the top of the compound.

A baboon was sitting on top with an inhibitor collar. It cried out, and the alarms went off. More baboons jumped off the roof, and attacked.

A camera appeared from the wall, but they were too busy fighting to notice it.

* * *

Inside the compound, Mallah and the mysterious French person was watching.

"Go Mallah, deal with the intruders. I will do the extraction myself."

A scalpel was placed over Captain Marvel's head. Mallah took off the apron and the mask, and started growling.

* * *

Aqualad threw one to the side, and saw the collar. He put away his water-bearers as the baboon lunged.

He grabbed it, and shoved it to the ground, breaking the collar off. The monkey immediately ran away.

"Remove their collars!" Aqualad shouted.

"Sounds easy when he says it." Robin mumbled, wrestling with two of the baboons.

Wondergirl grabbed the two baboons with her lasso and tear off the collars with her hands, making them fall off.

Robin threw bat-a-rangs at the two baboons as they tried to sneak up on Wondergirl, and released them from the collars mind control.

* * *

Mallah came out with a machine gun as Miss Martian tried to sneak in using her camouflage, but Mallah smelled her and threw the Martian to the ground, knocking her out.

"Get your paws off of her, you darn dirty ape!" Kid Flash said.

Mallah turned around and saw Kid Flash running at him. Kid Flash rammed into him, but he merely bounced off.

* * *

"You're not taking my brain!" Captain Marvel said.

"Do not struggle, the extraction is painless, and the benefits are endless for me." The figure came into the light.

It turns out to be The Brain, a evil super genius.

"That thing won't work on me." Captain Marvel said, looking at a tool.

"Perhaps, but it works on solid steel. I have been told you have the courage of Achilles, no? Perhaps you should have asked for his invulnerability, instead." Brain said.

Out of nowhere, the tiger attacked the Brain, knocking him over. The tiger growled at the The Brain. He stood right back up, which should be impossible since he has no legs just small wheels.

"Traitor! You will suffer for that!" The Brain shouted angrily.

The Brain got out a remote, and started shocking the tiger.

"Stop it! Stop!" Captain Marvel shouted.

The wall suddenly busted open behind them, and Mallah got back up from the rubble. The Brain looked at the hole in the wall, and saw Miss Martian and Wondergirl flew in, with their team behind them.

"It's the Brain!" Kid Flash yelled, as he knew who it is.

"Uh, I can see it's a brain!" Artemis said annoyed, as she doesn't know the villains name.

"Not a brain, the Brain!" Kid Flash explained.

"Why can't people make up creative names?" Wondergirl asked.

Mallah got up and the Brain strolled forward.

"Hello flesh, so to speak. Mallah." Brain said.

The over-sized monkey pressed something and pylons came out of the ground. Everyone fell to the ground.

 _"Miss Martian, Ultraman, Superboy, now."_ Aqualad said.

Miss Martian's eyes glowed white, and the device floated out of Mallah's hands. It then floated above Miss Martian's face, and she used it to stop the pylons effect. The teens stood back up, without a second thought.

The wall, suddenly busted open behind them, and Superboy and Ultraman stood out in the dust, with the white and grau wolf behind thrn.

The two wolves lunged forward at Mallah, then kid flash super speed to him and kick him.

Then Robin swing in and kicked him, before Mallah can shoot the two. Miss Martian use her telepathy to make the gorilla fly up and hit the ground.

He got a lucky shot on Wondergirl though, but it hardly dented her skin. Artemis and Robin used their explosives to blow up Mallah's ammunition.

Then Ultraman and Superboy tried to Super Speed up to Mallah, but he was fast enough to grab their necks and throw them aside.

The Brain tried shooting Aqualad, but really only ended up back-to-back with Mallah.

The teens surrounded them, out numbering Mallah and The Brain.

Aqualad broke the collar off Captain Marvel.

"Thanks." Captain Marvel thanked the Atlantean, then turn to the tiger.

"Now one good turn, deserve another." He commented as he broke off the collar of the tiger which he growled in a thank you tone.

Mallah, began to roared because the oversized gorilla doesn't like to loose.

Superboy punched his hand. "Try it. I hate monkeys."

 **"Give up Brain. Your out numbered."** Ultraman said.

"Never." The Brain said.

Mallah then ready to fight. Ready to fight all of the powered and skilled teen heroes.

"No, Mallah." The Brain stopped the gorilla.

The gorilla turned to the Brain.

"This will not be our Waterloo." The Brain said

Guns came out of the Brain's sides, and started powering up.

"Get down!" Wondergirl yelled.

Everyone got close to the floor, but the only thing that happened was the lights going off.

The emergency lights came on, and the enemies were gone.

 **"Gone."** Ultraman said, as he and the rest of Young Justice got out of a fighting stance.

"Wait that big weapon thing was... a light switch?" Kid Flash asked the others.

"Apparently." Wondergirl said.

Ultraman and Aqualad shared a look.

* * *

Everyone began to head back to the Bio-Ship.

"What are you grinning about?" Artemis questioned Kid Flash as they are walking.

Kid Flash held up Mallah's beret. "One word: souvenir!"

He then placed the beret on his head.

Artemis walked a lot faster. "Two words: gorilla lice!"

Kid Flash quickly took it off, muttering "Ah man!"

"Hahah." Wondergirl laughed at the speedster.

Kid Flash then turn to her and stuck his tongue out like a little kid. While Wondergirl rolled her eyes and catch up with Artemis.

Over by the Bio-Ship, Robin, Ultraman, the gray wolf, Aqualad, Captain Marvel, and the tiger are standing with a collared baboon with them.

Aqualad took the last baboon's collar off. The baboon took off without a second thought.

Captain Marvel bent down and petted the tiger and ask. "That's the last of the collars?"

The tiger gave a small growl as in a yes.

Captain Marvel smiled. "And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble."

The tiger growled again, and purred when Captain Marvel pet him on his sweet spot.

"Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise." He said, and stood up.

The tiger took off, happy to be free.

"I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny." The Captain commented, as Ultraman petted the gray Wolf's head with a smilr..

"The rest of the pack is gone. What are you still doing here?" Superboy asked the white wolf who was content with his petting.

Miss Martian smiled. "I think he wants to stay with you."

Superboy ask eagerly with a smile. "Can I keep him?"

Kid Flash laughed. "Ha! First the Sphere, now this beast. Dude, you sure make a habit of collecting strays."

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself." Megan commented, and looked at her boyfriend. _"Aren't you?"_

Superboy looked at her seriously. _"M'gann, I'm sorry. I was just worried."_

Miss Martian bent down. _"And that's sweet Connor, but on a mission I'm your teammate, not your girlfriend. Agreed?"_

Superboy smiled. "Yeah."

 _"Good, now you should apologise for what you said to him earlier."_ Miss Martian told the clone in a serious tone. _"I think he would like to apologise as well._ "

Super just sighed a little. "Ok."

 **"Hey guys."** Ultraman greeted the three teens and the white wolf, as he walks up to them with his gray wolf as well.

"Hey. About earlier of what I said. I um... didn't really mean those stuff. I was just angry that you liked to us." Superboy apologize. "So um... can you forgive me?"

 **"I already forgive you. I don't really blame you for being mad. I probably would of done the same. But I only lied to protect you. So we're cool?"** Ultraman ask, as he has his hands out for him to shake.

"We're cool." Superboy said, as he takes his cousins hands then he pull him up to his feet.

"Well, there gonna need a name." Kid Flash said, breaking their conversation. "How about Krypto and Buddy?"

The wolves growled at the name.

Superboy and Ultraman smiled and said in sync. "Pass."

Miss Martian looked at the wolves. "Besides, isn't Krypto taken? And I'm pretty sure Buddy is the worst name you can come up with."

 **"I agree to that."** Ultraman said.

"What! Come in. That is not the worst name." Kid Flash protested.

"Yes it is." All three aliens said at the same time, along with the wolves growled agreeing with them.

"Aw, man." Kid Flash sadden.

Aqualad started to venture on the Bio-ship, but Robin stopped him from going in. "Look, I need to know. Why did you keep the mole Intel a secret?"

Everyone else came up behind him curiously.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." Aqualad informed.

Artemis was livid. "What?! You can't trust him!"

Ultraman turned to her seriously. **"That's why we don't. It's possible he was trying to divide the Team with false information."**

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you guys had to consider it might be true." Robin commented.

"Yes, me and Ultraman as leaders we did. In which case, we did not wish to alert the traitor." Aqualad explained.

Robin sighed. "I hate to say it, but make's sense."

Batman's first protègè smiled, but Aqualad and Ultraman remained serious.

 **"We are still prepared to step down."** Ultraman said.

Wondergirl smiled. "All in favor of keeping Aqualad and Ultraman as leaders."

Everyone raised their hand, even the wolves jumped up a little.

Captain Marvel came forward.

"Guess it's unanimous." Captain Marvel said. "See you tomorrow!"

Ultraman became confused. **"You're not coming back with us?"**

Captain Marvel shook his head. "Nope, gotta fly." He took off.

 **"Does everyone agrees, that he is the most immature Leaguer of them all?"** Ultraman ask everyone.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

Everyone started to board.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Megan asked Superboy.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" Superboy asked.

Kid Flash shrugged. "Generic, but acceptable." Kid Flash commented.

 **"Wait until Danny hears what you call your him."** Ultraman said gesturing to the white wolf, with a smile.

Superboy smiled and said. "Well let's hope they don't meet."

"What are you guys talking about?" Wondergirl ask confused.

 **"Just an inside joke."** Ultraman told her.

"Ok then. So what are you going to calm him?" Wondergirl ask, about the gray wolf.

"How about Knight?" Ultraman ask.

"I like it. It's seems to suits him as well." Wondergirl said, as Knight barked in a happy tone of the name.

 **"Well Knight it is."** Ultraman said, as he rubs knights head.

* * *

 **Fawcett City:**  
 **September 24, 22:16 CDT**

Captain Marvel flew into the apartment window, and landed on the ground.

The fat guy, names Dudly, was on the couch but didn't look up.

"Well boy, how'd it go?" He asked.

Captain Marvel walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Ah, it was so cool! Young Justice's way more fun to hang out with than the League! And they go on these covert ops missions that rock! And I got nabbed by the Brain, and I met this tiger! And-"

"Ok, ok, I'm glad you had fun, sport. But it's getting pretty late. Brush your teeth, and hit the hay." Dudly interrupted.

Captain Marvel put the lid back on. "Ok, ok, I'm going."

He then headed to the bathroom, when Dudly cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Captain Marvel turned around with a smirk. "Nah, I was just seeing if you were paying attention. Shazam!"

And with that, Captain Marvel was a ten-year old boy named Billy Batson.

He yawned. "Good night Uncle Dudly." He said and walked off to bed tiredly.

"Good night Billy." Dudly said.

* * *

 **Ultraman's Fortress of Solitude:**  
 **September 24, 22:37 EDT**

 ** _Recognized Ultraman B-08_**

 ** _Access Granted Knight_**

David, without his tech shades and is in his red 'S' uniform, walking into his Fortress of Solitude with his new pet named Knight.

"So, boy this is my Fortress of Solitude. It has all the things you need here." David said to Knight.

 ** _Bark_**

"I just need to get a few materials, then we can go to the Ultracave. There I can make you a cloak collar when were at my house. But I have to ask my parents if you can say at the house before I bring you there. For now you will be staying at the Ultracave for a little bit. Is that ok?" David ask.

 ** _Bark_**

"Come on. We're almost there." David said, as the two walk in David's lab.

In the lab is a bunch of inventions such as new model phone, _ghost ice gun_ , grappling gun, new suits design, a ghost portal design, a hyper cube, and all that stuff.

The two fail to notice or hear someone taking the ghost ice gun. They then aimed it them, the two heroes turned to the person.

"I thought your dead." David said to the person.

"Yeah, well next make sure I am before call your friends to get rid of me." The person said.

"They'll find out eventually that I'm not myself." David said, while Knight is growling at the person.

"And who might this wretched mutt be?" The person ask, in a cold tone.

"This is Knight." David answered.

"Well not anymore." The person said before freezing Knight in a ghost ice.

Turns out ghost ice are very hard to break. The only way to break is by the ghost who did it or get something hot enough to break it.

Which is very hard to do. Even Superman's most powerful Heat Vision is not enough to melt the ice.

Unfortunately David's Heat Vision is not nearly enough to burn through it either.

"No!" David screamed, as he wasn't fast enough to catch his pet.

He watched as Knight became Frozen in a giant block of ghost ice. David turned to the person.

"You will pay for that." David sneered angrily.

"Don't worry. Your stupid ghost ice gun doesn't kill them. It's just freezes them. But even you can't break free." The person said, then freezes David as well in a block of ice.

"And don't worry. I'll make sure they know your alright." The person said.

Just then the door opened up to see an army of Ultraman robots. They are very hard to break. It will even take awhile to break even two of them.

"Halt and surrender. Or we will open fire." One of the Ultraman Robots told the person.

"Oh I'm counting on that." The person said, then they cracked his knuckles and began to smash his way through.

After a while the person went to the robot room. Where he made an exact replica of Knight, but only an robot kind.

Robo-Knight is now very indestructible. It's also very hard to be able to scratch it.

"Now the fun begins." The person said, before laughing heavenly.


	26. New Schedule

**Sorry to disappoint you guys,but i won't be able to post any _Young Justice Heroes, Phhantom Justice, and His Lil brother_. The reason is because I am doing a work program for college. **

**When I finished the program I get a 2 year free any college in Missouri. I have to work 9 hours, starting from 8 am to 5 pm. Which is a drag, because it is exhausting working with little kids.**

 **That's what I'm doing, working with kids and being a role model, set examples, etc. But I can tell you about the new schedule. I will be posting 2 chapters of His Lil Brother and Phantom Justice a week.**

 **Which is a total of six chapters a week While Young Justice Heroes is almost everyday. The reason for everyday on Young Justice heroes is because on Wattpad if you follow me there also, I am just finishing the last chapter of it.**

 **So I decided to post it on Fanfiction as well. So I want to get it all post it right away.**

 **Monday- 3x _Young Justice Heroes, 2x Phantom Justice, and 2x His Lil Brother_**

 **Tuesday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes**_

 **Wednesday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes, 2x Phantom Justice, and 2x His Lil Brother**_

 **Thursday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes**_

 **Friday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes, 2x Phantom Justice, and 2x His Lil Brother**_

 **Saturday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes**_

 **Sunday-** _ **Now chapters upload. My only off day.**_

 **The schedule will change later on but this is only temporary until _Young Justice Heroes_ is done with the first book. Then the schedule will change into something better. But this will have to start next week because of like I said about the A+ program I am doing. Davidscrazy234 OUT! PEACE!**


	27. Suspicion

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

 ** _Previously on Young Justice Heroes_**

 ** _"A_ _Kryptonian." Bizzaro sneered at the young Kryptonian._**

 ** _"I took a little piece of your DNA." Bizzaro explain to him._**

 ** _"What the hell are you?" Ultraman ask him._**

 ** _"I'm you, only a little more bizarre." Bizzaro told him._**

 ** _"I didn't just borrow your DNA. I have all your memories, all your thoughts, every last twisted one of them. When I'm living your life, I won't make those same mistakes." Bizzaro told him._**

 ** _"Before I hit him, his face distorted, almost like he was hurt."_**

 ** _As he climbs into the atmosphere, Bizarro seems to come apart, revealing the greenish glow of Kryptonite at his core._**

 ** _A red and black streak flies across the sky - the American Dragon and Phantom grabs him and escorts him out into space and beyond._**

 ** _"They'll find out eventually that I'm not myself." David said, while Knight is growling at the person._**

 ** _"Don't worry. Your stupid ghost ice gun doesn't kill them. It's just freezes them. But even you can't break free." The person said, then freezes David as well in a block of ice._**

 ** _"And don't worry. I'll make sure they know your alright." The person said._**

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **September 27, 07:05 EDT**

David started to Super Speed out of the Fortress and ran all the way to his house and grabbed his bookbag.

Then he Super Speeded to school in just a few minutes. He began to opened his locker and took his books out.

David used his Super Hearing to hear Alex coming. So he wasn't surprised when Alex tried to scare him.

"Boo!" Alex yelled, shaking his best friends shoulder.

"Your not scary." David told him, unfazed of the upcoming scary, as he put his books into his bookbag.

"Can't blame a guy to try." Alex said with a smile as he shrugged his shoulder.

Just then Thea came up to David as he put his bookbag on his back. She put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist.

"So how was your weekend?" Thea ask with a smile.

"Um.. good." David said a little nervous of what's she doing.

Alex notice this and was wondering what wrong with him. Alex know that he never gets nervous like this.

"Well what did you do?" Thea ask.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _David and Knight being blasted in ghost ice_

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"Just working, that's all." David said casual. "So what did you do?"

"I had to babysit my sister." Thea said. "It was exhausting."

"I bet it was. Taking care if little siblings are hard." David said.

"Yeah, you would know wouldn't you?" Thea teased.

David just smiled innocently. Thea then gave him a little kiss. David was really surprised at this. While Alex was confused on David's behavior.

Just then Cassie came through the doors, fixing her hair. She then walked up to the three as David and Thea broke apart.

"Hey guys." Cassie greeted, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hey Cassie. Where were you?" Alex ask. "We we're supposed to walk to school today."

"I overslept and I had to rush to get to school." Cassie explain.

"Well good thing you're not late for it." Thea said said as she and David hold hands.

"Thea!" A voice called her.

The four teens turn to a girl. One of the popular girls.

Her name is Carly Jankens. She is also one of the most attractive girls in the school.

"Thea, what are you doing here talking to these losers?!" Carly ask angrily.

"I'm just talking to my boyfriend and his friends." Thea explained.

"Ugh, your still dating this loser?!" Carly ask.

"I'm standing right here." David said to the two popular girls.

"Yes I am. What's wrong with him?" Thea ask completely ignoring David.

"He's a loser, not rich, and popular!" Carly told her.

"Um... We're still here." Cassie said, but the girls completely ignore the three heroes.

"He's not a loser! He a great boyfriend and what does being popular have to do with it?! No one has to be popular to be able to date another popular!" Thea told her.

"Yes they do. Loser will end up homeless while the popular becomes rich and stuff like that!" Carly yelled back.

"Hello, were still here!" Alex said getting between the two.

"If you want the date the losers and be friends with them, that's fine!" Carly yelled then walked in front of them and walk away but not before bumping David in the shoulders and leave.

"Ugh, she so inferiating. I got to get to class." Thea said then kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye David!" Thea said, then turn to his friends.

"Bye and Alex! Bye Cassie!" She said then walked away.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming." Cassie said.

"Us too." The boys said.

"Well, we got to go class." Alex said.

They began to walk but when the window shining light goes to David.

No one notice that David's face turned disorded. But Alex was in thought when it happened, he is trying to figure out what's wrong with his best friend.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaah!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone_**  
 ** _In the unknown_**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory_**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young_**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons_**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history_**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid_**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay_**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday_**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it_**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together_**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one_**  
 ** _Number one_**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones_**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever_**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire_**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **September 27, 02:28 EDT**

"So what do you guys want to do?" Cassie ask Alex, David, and Thea as they walked out of school.

"Me and David are meeting a friend up today." Alex told her.

"We are?" David ask confused.

"Yeah, Dave text us earlier. Didn't you get the text message?" Alex ask confused.

"I um... left it at home." David explained. "I'll remember next time."

"You never forget anything. Your mind's like a titanium trap." Cassie told him.

"Yeah, well we're not perfect you know." David told her.

"He right you know. No one can be perfect in life." Thea agrees, while Cassie and Alex we're confused on David's behavior.

"Well, we got to go." Alex said, as he starts to leave.

"Call me tonight, ok?" Thea ask.

"Got it. I promise." David said, as he gives her a quick kiss.

"Come on lover boy. Let's go." Alex said, as he pulls on David's arm to prevent him from kissing Thea more.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them. And that person was Carly, she has been listening into their conversation.

"Don't worry Thea. I'll make sure you know he's a loser. It's only for a matter of time." Carly said, as she began to follow the boys while the girls walk the other direction.

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **September 27, 03:42 EDT**

After wander around for a little and trying to find Alex and David, she was starting to give up.

She ended up in the Park, where David and Alex we're. They're was also two more teens in front of them.

David and Alex had them back turns to Carly and she can only see David and a girl's face.

The problem is that David actually changed clothes earlier and is now wearing a gray hoodie with jeans.

While the David, Carly's looking at was wearing was what her David wore today.

Alex had the same clothes he had on earlier.

The girl that the other David is standing with is wear a red short t-shirt that goes up to her stomach.

She had on a black leather jacket with short jeans.

She hid behind the bushes and tries to listen in on their conversation, but found out she's too far away.

 **Meanwhile**

"Thanks for meeting us." David 27 says to the two heroes.

"We're not the one that had to travel 16 Earths to get here." Alex's says as he and David 27 shakes hands with him.

"It's good seeing you again." David says as she shook his doppelgangers hands.

"So what are you doing here Daviona?" Alex ask.

"Um... I'm not your Daviona. I'm actually Daviona Callahan from Earth 28." Daviona 28 explained.

"Really, well um.. it's nice to meet you." David says as he shakes her hands. "Wow, that's a nice grip you got there."

Daviona 28 chuckles. "Thanks. Yours not so bad either."

"So what did you wanted to tell us exactly?" David ask David 27.

"Well um... You see here...we are dating." David 27 says as he takes Daviona 28 hands.

To say the least Alex and David we're very surprised at this. They we're actually speechless.

"Wow... Um that's great. We are um... Happy for you... Isn't that right David?" Alex ask awkwardly.

"Yeah... We're happy for you. It's just a surprised to us that's all." David told his doppelganger.

"Really thanks for supporting us. We just wanted to let you know before we tell anyone else." David 27 explained.

"Wait does your Alex knows about you two?" Alex asks.

"Oh, yeah he does. So you guys are like the second people we told." Daviona 28 says.

"We'll that's good. Anyone wants ice cream?" David asks.

Everyone agrees and began to walk away. No one noticed someone took pictures of them.

Carly just got proof that David is cheating on Thea.

When really she took pictures of David 27 and Daviona 28 being together.

But she doesn't know about that and she didn't know that the other boy standing next to Alex was their Earth David.

"Hm... I was right. You are a loser and a cheater. Wait till Thea sees this." Carly says as she rushes home to call Thea on what happened.


	28. Young Justice Heroes: The Avengers TR 1

*We see the city of San Francisco, but with lots of police sirens*

Plasmius: "All of you, were made to be ruled."

*We see a couple of people in a building looking out of the windows up in the sky at something.*

*A bunch of cars exploded in front of a couple of people*

*The military began to aim there guns at something*

*The police isshooting at something as well*

Plasmius: "In the end..."

*A bunch of security guards slowly walk towards a person*

*We see Plasmius in a new suit and is on one knee, with a stepture in his hands*

Plasmius: "It will be every man for himself."

*Plasmius looks up and flew at someone and stabs that person with his stempture then use his ecto rays and shot someone in the chest*

*In a street, filled with cars began to exploded one-by-one, with a couple of people running away*

*We see a The Plumbers secret base*

*A helicopter beginning to come to a helicopter pad with a man standing in front of it*

Rook: "What do we do now, Magister?"

*Now Max Tennyson come out of the helicopter*

Max: "We get ready, that's what."

*Rook walk up to a door and put his thumb on the scanner*

*Connor, Jake, David, Nichole, and Adrien are all in civilian clothes and is walking through the hallway with shades on*

Max: "David, had an idea."

*David walks through a door and see his suit in a case display with a new design on it*

Max: "To bring together a group of remarkable people."

*Phantom has his sword in his hand*

*AmDrag is training with his grandfather next to him*

*Cat Noir is seen on patrol with ladybug*

*The Ninja is cutting a robot in half*

*Omni-X is at home playing video games*

*Connor, Lois, and Clark walk in their big apartment and see Nichole*

*Lois and Clark walk into their room leaving Connor and Nichole alone*

*David hits a punching bag across the room*

*Phantom has his sword with lightning on it coming off of it*

*Shadow Knight is standing with a explosion behind her, which she knew would happen*

Max: "So when we needed them."

*Ninja is looking at his explosive rings*

*Shadow Knight turn to a person*

Max: "They can fight the battle."

*Plasmius with handcuffs and a bunch of guards surroundings him, is walking through the hallway, with looking at someone with a grin on his face*

*A Quinjet is flying in the air but one if the wings are on fire*

A explosive car just exploded in front a person*

Max: "That we never could, like the Justice League."

*Alex looks up from where he is sitting*

*We see Alex's Overwatch suit light up from a case display*

*Overwatch is flying in San Francisco in his mk 7 suit*

Max: "Gentelmen..."

*Everyone is sitting in a seat*

Max: "What are you prepared to do?"

*We now see Cat Noir and Overwatch standing around in their suit*

*Cat Noir turns to look at something*

*Omni-X transform into one of his aliens*

*Phantom called for his sword*

*Jake dragons up and transform into AmDrag*

*Randy puts on his mask*

*Overwatch had his face pate go down to his face*

*Everyone was in a room talking to each other*

*Ultraman and Omni-X are circling each in civilian clothes*

Omni-X: "No offense, but I don't play well with others."

Ultraman: **"Big man with an alien watch. Take that off, what are you?"**

Omni-X: "Um, gamer, soccer player, and high school student."

*AmDrag began to laugh a little*

*A missile began to rocket to San Francisco*

*Max are seen with a rocket launcher and trying to shoot something*

*A car exploded and it began to lean forward*

*Cat Noir jumped over a car*

*AmDrag began to use his fire breath to burn a bunch of

*Ninja slide to the side and aim his explosive disk at something*

*Another explosive happened to maybe a building*

Omni-X as Feedback blasted a Leviathan*

*Shadow Knight flipped a person, then landed safely on the ground*

THIS MAY

*Phantom flies up and was going to slam his sword on Ultraman*

*An explosion happen where everyone is*

*We see everyone crash in to places because of the explosion*

*Cat Noir began to throw his staff at someone*

*A Quinjet began tofly in the air*

*Vlad is holding Alex from the neck and throw him off the window*

*Cat Noir was caught in a explosion and landed hard on the car*

*Four Arms is swing his arms and hitting Leviathans*

*Vlad use his scepture to blast something*

*A bunch of Leviathans is blasting the ground, while people began to run and cover themselves*

Alex: "If we can't protect the earth."

*Cat Noir and Four Arms are standing next to get her*

*People began to run for cover*

Alex: "You can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

*Overwatch began to fly up in the air from being in the water, then shot off into the city*

Young Justice Heroes: Avengers

Nichole: "Hey Ben, did I ever tell you I'm a huge fan of Rath when ever you loose control and starts arguing almost anything?

*We see Rath and Superboy fighting each other*

Ben: "Uh...no and thank?"

* * *

 **Hey Guys and Gals, I'm back. I hope you all enjoy the trailer because trailer #2 is on it's way. Let me know what you think of this. Did I or good or bad on it?!**

 **This is base on the actual Avengers 2012 trailer. Most the scenes on the trailer will be used in the upcoming story. Be sure to be on the look out for it.**

 **And also Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed will come out in a day or two. See you all next time Davidscrazy234 Out! Peace!**


	29. Gifts

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **September 28, 12:21 EDT**

 ** _Knock Knock Knock_**

"I got it dad." Nichole yelled to her father.

She then opened the door to see her two best friends. Victor Stone and Amelia Whitmore.

"Happy Birthday Nichole!" Her two best friends shouted to her.

They then had an all group hug. They we're interrupted by a cough behind them.

The three teens turn around to see Alex and Cassie. Cassie and Nichole went to hug each other.

"Hey Birthday girl." Cassie greeted, as she handed her a bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Nichole tried to say.

"Please girl, I know you wanted this." Cassie says as Nichole pulls out a new headphones.

"Thanks." Nichole thanked. "But like I said you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to not give you anything, but Courtney made me." Victor pouted while his girlfriend chuckles at his face.

Yes, Nichole's best friends are dating each. They have been dating for almost two months. It made Nichole happy her friends are dating.

"Well, what kind of friend we wouldn't be if we didn't get her anything?" Amelia asks Victor.

"The terrible kind." Victor says.

"So um... Where's your brother. I thought he be here." Alex ask as he handed her gift to her.

She got some cool new shades, which she was waiting for.

"I don't know actually. Maybe upstairs." Nichole guessed.

Alex thanked her, but just as he was about to walk away. Bizarro David came into the room.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I was wrapping up your present." Bizarro David says as he gives her gift.

She opened it up to be a Apple laptop.

"Wow. This is the new apple laptop. It's so expensive. How can you afford this?!" Nichole asks excitedly.

"Well with my job, I make a lot of money." Bizarro David explained.

"Thanks David." Nichole says as she hug her brother.

She then kissed her brother, Alex, and Victor on the cheek, then hug Cassie and Amelia.

"Thank you guys for the birthday gifts." Nichole thanked.

"Your welcome Nichole." Amelia says.

After talking for a little bit they decided to go the the Amusement Park and spent the rest of the day they're.

In the end of the day Nichole had a special birthday with the people she loves.

* * *

 **Here's another chaprter,sorry if it's short. More is on the way. And also Ben10 will be coming to YJH series. He'll make an appearance in the second book called Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed.**

 **And laster here is the caste members for Victor and Amelia**

 **Amir Mitchell-Townes as Victor Stone soon to be A.K.A Cyborg**

 **Sierra McCormick as Amelia Whitmire soon to be A.K.A Stargirl**

 **Her name is usually Courtney but I decided to change it up a bit.**


	30. I AM TRULY SORRY!

**I am sorry to tell you all this but I won't be able to upload chapters for about 1 week. The reason is because I just got my wisdom teeth removed and I have to rest for a week.**

 **I'll be sure to upload a lot of chapters as soon as I can. Love you all.**


	31. Revelation

**Hey guys! I know I said I was going to be out for a week, but turns out I still have to rest and it's really sore with pain.**

 **So I took that week off and I feel great. Since I feel great I decided to up date my stories for you guys.**

 **Also I'm working on Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed cover and the first chapter.**

 **It'll be out with tomorrow or Wednesday. Also check out my DeviantArt. Username is Davidscrazy2345.**

 **I post a lot of art of my stories. Let me know if you want me to draw a this story Danny Phantom suit.**

 **Also please comment what you want to see in this book. I almost have a writers block, so please give me ideas.**

 **If you're is print you will be a guest star on the book and interact with The Team.**

 **Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

 ** _Previously on Young Justice Heroes_**

 ** _"A_ _Kryptonian." Bizzaro sneered at the young Kryptonian._**

 ** _"I took a little piece of your DNA." Bizzaro explain to him._**

 ** _"What the hell are you?" Ultraman ask him._**

 ** _"I'm you, only a little more bizarre." Bizzaro told him._**

 ** _"I didn't just borrow your DNA. I have all your memories, all your thoughts, every last twisted one of them. When I'm living your life, I won't make those same mistakes." Bizzaro told him._**

 ** _"Before I hit him, his face distorted, almost like he was hurt."_**

 ** _As he climbs into the atmosphere, Bizarro seems to come apart, revealing the greenish glow of Kryptonite at his core._**

 ** _A red and black streak flies across the sky - the American Dragon and Phantom grabs him and escorts him out into space and beyond._**

 ** _"They'll find out eventually that I'm not myself." David said, while Knight is growling at the person._**

 ** _"Don't worry. Your stupid ghost ice gun doesn't kill them. It's just freezes them. But even you can't break free." The person said, then freezes David as well in a block of ice._**

 ** _"And don't worry. I'll make sure they know your alright." The person said._**

* * *

 **Metropolis** **:**  
 **October 1, 08:08 EDT**

It was a peaceful day in the big city of Metropolis. People were driving to work, some were walking their dogs, others were taking their kids to school...

Everyone was enjoying the fairly peaceful day when a giant plant monster came out of the ground, scaring the crap out of a woman walking her dog.

The little rat just barked at the plant before running off, totally leaving his owner in the dust.

The woman was obviously petrified but didn't think about running away. Officials came to take it down.

The buds on the plant opened up and started throwing cars and such into buildings, destroying public property.

One of the buds tried to eat the woman who was walking her dog. She finally grew a brain and ran away. The plants bud got stuck to the ground, and more or less, came crashing down.

"Lovely, our test was a complete success. We may proceed as planned." A women said, looking at the monitor where it was playing the plant's destruction.

"Agreed, but we have operated in shadows for too long. Time for the Injustice League to step into the light." Count Vertigo said, stepping into the light overdramatically.

The Joker, Poison Ivy, Wotan, Atomic Skull, Ultra-Humanite, and Black Atom stood around him, watching the screen intently.

"Admit it, you can't turn away." Joker said in a stalker-ish fashion, and started laughing like a creep.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_

 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_

 _ **We have a choice,**_

 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_

 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

Robin and Aqualad struck at each other in the middle of the holo-ring. Just as Bizarro Ultraman and Cassie were doing the same as well.

They each try to struck each others opponents. They manage to get get a few kicks and punches in as well.

Zatara, Captain Marvel, and Knight were watching them on one side of the ring. Captain Marvel is eating Wally's snack as this happens.

The four young heroes stop sparring when they seen Connor and M'gann walked into the room with Wolf following the two.

"You guys know they're a couple right?" Robin asked Kaldur, Bizarro Ultraman and Cassie as they looked on to Conner and M'gann.

"No duh." Cassie says.

"Yes, I believe that I knew before they did." Kaldur smiled.

 **"It's pretty obvious, if you ask me. You have to be very dense to not see that."** Bizarro Ultraman tells them.

The four looked over to the opposite entrance where Wally and Artemis entered.

"Do we tell them?" Cassie questions.

"It is not our place." Kaldur says.

 **"Besides, if we tell them, we'll have to deal with KF moping all over the place, and Artemis giving us all that glare of hers."** Bizarro Ultraman tells them.

Robin thought about it, then nodded; he didn't want to be the one to break the news to them either.

"So, if Zatara's our babysitter for the week, then why is he still here? And why is he eating me snacks?!" Wally yelled.

 **"Saved you one."** Bizarro Ultraman said, as he throw a bag of chips to the speedster.

"Bro, you're awesome. Thanks." Wally thanked the Kryptonian.

 **"Your welcome."** Bizarro Ultraman says

 _ **Recognized Batman B-02**_

"Computer, national news." Batman stated as he walked into the Cave.

Immediately, the news came on with Cat Grant. She seemed worried over something.

 _"The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve."_

Footage of the plant monster came on, showing them the prowess of the stupid plant.

It destroyed buildings, nearly killing people. Thankfully, Superman came in and saved the day.

 _"And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."_

Footage of other members of the League came on: Hawkwoman, Hal Jordan, etc.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

Batman was quick to respond "No. The League will soon have the situation under control, that's not why I'm here."

"According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied the Genesis Blockbuster-formula to Kobra." Batman said, as a picture of Sportsmaster appeared.

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to make Kobra Venom." Wally added.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army." Robin agreed.

"And upgrade Wolf." Conner petted the large animal.

 **"With his brother Knight and the rest of the pack."** Bizarro Ultraman says, as he petted his wolf.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at Belle Reve Penitentiary." M'gann noted.

Artemis raised an eyebrow "Is it possible that plant thing is on Kobra Venom too?"

Batman nodded "I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis; Divine Cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant."

"These cannot be coincidences" Kaldur said stepping forwards next to Bizarro Ultraman and the others "Unrelated criminals are cooperating with each other worldwide."

"Exactly" Batman confirmed "It is now clear that our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains, the attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

Robin began typing away at a holo-screen. "You got that right"

Robin brought up multiple holo-screens behind Batman showing multiple cities from around the world being attacked by Plant creatures.

"Plants have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, and Taipei." Robin told them.

Each screen turned to static suddenly.

Wally spoke up "Uh, dude?"

"It's not me! Someone is cutting the satellite signal...all satellite signals!" Robin tells them.

Just as he said this, all eight screens displayed the same live video. They see an image of Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen."_ he said in his maniacal, somewhat raspy voice, _"We interrupt your regularly-scheduled mayhem to bring you an important announcement..."_

The camera was moved to show seven other figures. _"From the Injustice League."_

A regal man with white hair, black, green and gold clothing and a gold-topped cane stepped forward.

 _"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities."_ Count Vertigo said without preamble. " _These attacks will continue until the United Nations pays us one hundred billion American dollars. Delivery instructions have been sent. There is no time-limit; however, the longer your governments delay..."_

The Joker brought the camera back to focus on his face. _"The more we get to have our... jollies. Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!"_

The screens dissolved into static once more, leaving the cave filled with unsettled heroes.

Batman pressed his com. "Roger that Aquaman, the U.N. will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

Robin used the Cave's computers to rewind the broadcast and zoomed in on the villains.

"Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan Seven Heavy hitters." Robin said, a box appearing around the people's heads when named them.

 **"Probably behind everything and everyone we faced."** Bizarro Ultraman said, grimacing.

"So there's the secret society." Wally said, breaking the silence.

"Not so secret anymore." Cassie commented.

"Perhaps, after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Kaldur suggested.

Wally smiled. "Yeah, that was their mistake! Right now, I say we go kick some plant creature butt!"

"The Justice League will handle the plants." Batman said. "I have a different job for this team."

Wally was bummed. "Ah man."

Artemis hit him, and Cassie gave him a glare.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it." Batman stated.

Zatara stepped forward. "You realize what you're really asking them to do."

Batman stayed firm. "They're ready."

Wally was as confused as ever. "Ready? Ready for what?"

Artemis punched him again.

"Ow! Would you cut that-" Wally started to say, but Artemis interrupted him.

"Hello Wally! If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?" Artemis questioned.

Wally remained oblivious. "I don't know! I guess we'll-"

Artemis pointed to the screen with the picture on it, and he gasped.

"Oh..." Wally says realizing what's happening.

Bizarro Ultraman and Cassie face palmed at Wally's stupidity.

"Well Batman, I trust you're correct." Zatara said.

"I can trust you can locate the enemy." Batman said back.

Zatara nodded. "Indeed, Wotan's involvements are just sorcery. He's part of how the plants are controlled."

The magician turned to the Boy Wonder. "Robin, if you could provide a holo-map, I can search for signs of concentrated sorcery activity."

A 3D globe came up, and Zatara stretched his hands towards it.

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros." Zatara says.

A red dot appeared on the map.

"There. That is where you will find the Injustice League central control system." Zatara said.

"Coordinates locked in: the Louisiana Bayou." Robin said, and everyone turned to Kaldur.

"We are on our way." Kaldur says.

 **"Let's go team."** Bizarro Ultraman says to them.

The teens ran off, and Captain Marvel began to ran with them.

"Captain Marvel." Batman called out.

Captain Marvel turned around to face Batman.

"For this plan to succeed, the entire Justice League must be seen fighting the plant creatures. You, Zatara, and I are needed elsewhere." Batman said.

* * *

 **Gotham City:**  
 **October 1, 19:48 EDT**

Batman flew towards the killer sunflower in the Bat-plane. He pressed one of his many buttons, and a concoction of some sort was dumped onto the plant. Captain Marvel then grabbed it, flew up into space, and hurled it towards the sun.

Batman continued to dump the chemicals on the plant. Zatara floated in on an orange bubble, and flew a little closer to the creature.

"Erif, kees tuo siht larutannu erutaerc!" Zatara shouts

Immediately, the sunflower burst into flames. Spores grew from the plant and released a thick smoke. The firefighters started running away, but they were all caught up in the gas. They walked out coughing, which turned into laughing.

They all dropped to the ground with insane smiles, tears of pain coming from their eyes, and laughing like there was no tomorrow, which, in their case, was true. They soon became quiet and still, dead or in a deep coma.

* * *

 **Bayou Bartholomew:**  
 **October 1, 19:12 CDT**

Joker waved his hands above several computer screens each displaying a different monster-plant related scenario which the crazed clown seemed to control with his high-tech gloves.

"Kobra Venoms got nothing on good ol' Joker Venom" Joker laughed maniacally as he continued to manipulate the plants worldwide.

"Both work well in concert" Count Vertigo added as Joker continued his rampage. Poison Ivy leaned down and hugged a root of the giant plant that extended towards the ceiling.

"Yes, but we are putting considerable strain on my baby" Ivy tightened her grip on the plant causing part of it to turn a bright shade of green.

Ultra-Humanite walked up, and pressed something on a little PDA. More designs appeared on the baby.

Wotan floated up and lifted his arms. "Valetudo ut sero! We will keep her healthy and safe, Ivy. But she requires more power, Skull!"

Atomic Skull said nothing as he entire head became consumed by a radiating energy. Which then extended into the pedestal and funneled through the roots. And into the steam of the plant causing it to grow several long leaves and for it to thicken considerably.

Count Vertigo smiled, and closed his eyes. "Stunning what a little teamwork can accomplish."

The alarm went off suddenly.

"Intruder alert!" Vertigo said, alarmed.

"No dip sherlock. We installed that for intruders. You didn't have to remind us." Black Adam told him with his arms crossed.

"Shut up." Count Vertigo replied.

"Yeah... Like that's a good come back." Black Adams says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **Bayou Bartholomew:**  
 **October 1, 18:52 CDT**

The Bio-Ship silently flew over the bayou, in camouflage mode. On the inside, the teens with Wolf and Knight sat quietly in preparation.

"What's in the duffel?" Wondergirl asked Aqualad, pointing to a duffel bag next to his seat.

 **"Plan B."** Bizarro Ultraman informed.

Miss Martian suddenly groaned.

"You alright?" Superboy asked worriedly.

Miss Martian grabbed her head. "Dizzy."

Robin was confused. "Martians get air-sick?"

"Who knew." Wonder Girl said with a shrug.

Wally spoke up next. "She does look a bit greener than usual."

"Not me, her." Miss Martian said, answering the unasked question.

"I feel fine." Artemis said.

"I feel fine also." Wondergirl said.

"Not them, the Bio-Ship. She's trying to shield us but..." Miss Martian tries to explain.

 **"I get it."** Bizarro Ultraman says interrupting her and getting looks from eveyone to explain. **"If me or Superboy were outside, our ears would be bleeding."**

Below, Count Vertigo smiled as his vertigo-inducing devices worked on the organic vessel. The shimmer around it faded as it fell to Earth.

Vertigo glanced at Black Adam. "There it is Adam. Go!"

Black Atom jumped after the Bio-ship. He punched the bottom, sending the Bio-ship flying into the Bayou.

Everyone was getting up when vines started wrapping around the Bio-ship, rattling it and the people inside. It started to drag the teen's ship down.

Black Atom ripped a hole in the top, and that made Miss Martian's head pound. "He's hurting her."

Immediatly, Bizarro Ultraman and Superboy jumped up, their fists slamming into Black Adam's face. Knocking him back into the forest.

Water spilled into the Bio-ship, flooding the whole place.

"No, no way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row." Artemis said.

Wonder Girl and Robin dove under the water with a re-breather. Aqualad and Bizarro Ultraman went under water with out one Artemis got out her own, and gave an extra to Kid Flash.

"Wow, uh, thanks." He said, taking it.

"M'gann, we need to get out. Open a hatch!" Superboy said, gently grabbing Miss Martian's arm.

Which was clutching her head. The Martian face-palmed.

"Hello Megan! Of course!" She made gills and dove under the water.

She opened a hole in the bottom.

 _"Out, everyone out!"_ Aqualad commanded, and swam out, followed by the others with Knight and Wolf.

They swam underwater to the shore. Knight and Wolf were the only ones who were panting, but they easily shook it off and everyone hid, and watched the Bio-Ship.

It was finally brought completely under the water.

"She's in shock. She'll need time to recover." Miss Martian informed.

 **"How long?"** Bizarro Ultraman asks.

"I don't know?" Miss Martian replied, but then everyone was sent to the ground as the psychic waves kicked in again.

"Vertigo." Kid Flash said to the man standing above them.

"That's Count Vertigo to you peasant." Vertigo says.

Conner jumped at Vertigo but was sent to the ground by Black Adam.

 _"Robin, Miss Martian, disappear. We will keep them busy. You two fill the mission objective."_ Aqualad ordered.

Robin slipped into the shadows while Megan went into camouflage mode. Aqualad was punched from behind, but Knight and Wolf lunged forward and bit Black Atom's shoulders.

The villain threw Wolf and Knight off him and at Artemis, Wondergirl, Bizarro Ultraman and Kid Flash.

* * *

 **Taipei:**  
 **October 2, 07:56 NST**

Flash ran around the vines on the ground, slashing them with his hands. Blue Devil braced his spear in the concrete and fired a powerful blast of energy at the vines entangled around the power plant.

The other tower of the plant crumbled under the vines' strength. The plant sounded their alarms as radiation began to fill the air. Captain Atom flew over the cloud, absorbing the radiation.

He gritted his teeth, struggling from the power of the radiation. Blue Devil and Flash exchanged worried glances. But then Atom absorbed the rest of the energy until it gone. Atom then flew around, joining Flash and Blue Devil in battling the rest of the evil plants.

* * *

 **Star City:**  
 **October 1, 16:57 PDT**

In Star City, the plant was wrapped around a bridge. And was easily making it unstable and was crumbling it to pieces in some places. Red Arrow and Green Arrow shot their explosives arrows and blew up the plant.

A school bus had vines wrapped around it, and the kids were screaming. Black Canary ran to the front and used her Canary Cry to rip the vines to shreds. Just as she finished, another vine smacked her off the bus and to the ground.

"Poor heroes, nothing they do is quite enough." Joker said as he watched the screen.

"Ain't it grand!" Joker laughed in delight.

"And impressive, how you simultaneously juggle multiple scenarios." Poison Ivy said, lying next to her little dem-baby.

Joker looked at her.

"I've had practice... juggling my multiple personalities." Joker laughed again, and bent down to look at Star City's bridge. "School's out!"

One of the buds grabbed the bus. Black Canary stood up and the two Arrows stood behind her, bows drawn and ready to release. They shot, but the explosions had no effect what's-so-ever on the plant. The plants threw the bus over the side of the bridge.

The three heroes looked over the edge, and saw that Guy Gardener, a new Green Lantern, had caught the bus with his ring. He saluted to the heroes watching from the bridge.

Black Atom threw Superboy and Bizarro Ultraman near Knight, Wondergirl, Wolf, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. All of them are laying down unconscious from the fight.

"Two are missing." Count Vertigo said, angry.

Robin walked through the middle of the bayou, looking at his computer as he walked while Miss Martian floated above him.

 _"I've lost contact with Aqualad, and the others. Should we-"_ Miss Martian started to say.

 _"Sorry, that's not the gig. This is."_ Robin cut off Miss Martian, and moved some vines aside to reveal the Injustice League headquarters.

 _"The Injustice League central control system."_ Robin said, looking at it.

It looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants world-wide." Robin explained.

Then we're then were encased in vines.

"Well hello." Poison Ivy greeted, watching them struggle to get free.

Ultra-Humanite walked up behind her with a laser gun, which he pointed at the two teens stuck in the plants.

"And goodbye." Poison Ivy said as Ultra-Humanite pointed.

He was about to shoot when he felt Miss Martian's telepathy and blast the vines. Robin and Megan started running/flying.

Poison Ivy watched the boy wonder. "Sorry Boy Wonder, but I'm putting an end to your little recon-e-sense mission.

Vines were thrown at him from the ground, and Robin successfully dodged all of them using his acrobatics. Miss Martian was flying away from Ultra-Humanite, the monkey shooting at her. She went into camouflage mode to try and hide.

On the inside of the base, Atomic Skull continued to power the plant. Joker was enjoying the power he was given in his fingertips.

"With so much power at my fingertips, some might call me a control freak... Others, just a freak... Either works for me." He started laughing again, and watched Gotham City.

* * *

Batman was firing at the plant with his Bat-wing when the stupid plant destroyed it. Batman used his gliding feature, and his grappling gun to get him to safety. Zatara floated over the plant in his little bubble.

"Niatnoc eht erutaerc!" Zatara chanted.

An orange bubble, exactly like Zatara's, except a lot bigger, appeared around the plant. Cutting off limbs and encasing the stupid plant. The limbs on the ground continued to move and smacked one civilian away.

The civilian landed on a trampoline that happened to be the new hero, Plastic Man. Plastic Man gave the civilian a thumbs-up, before stretching off to the plant.

Joker watched another screen and saw Martian Manhunter working as hard as he can. A vine knocked a helicopter sending the pilot out. Another new partner flew down, and caught the man. Her name being Rocket. Her mentor, Icon, grabbed the helicopter, saving it from certain death.

* * *

In the Bayou, Aqualad and Bizarro Ultraman was just waking up in a mystic cage.

"They awaken. Your sentience will hold them?" Count Vertigo said to Wotan, while Black Atom was flying under the mystic cage, carrying them.

"The cage is impenetrable, even the Superboy, the Ultraman, and the Wonder Girl has no chance of escaping." Wotan said, smugly.

"You are not the only one trained in the Mystic Arts, Wotan!" Aqualad said, and grabbed the bars.

His tattoos came active, and he tried with all his might to break the bars, but only managed in succeeding to hurt himself further.

Wotan looked at him, still smug. "Please Atlantean, do not pretend you are in my league."

* * *

Robin was running down a fallen tree, and jumped to another as Poison Ivy sent it upwards. He had to jump off to avoid being crushed by the second as Poison Ivy did the same to it. Robin crashed to the ground, and slowly got up. The vines got ready to give him the killing blow.

Miss Martian flew in, and destroyed them with telekinesis.

 _"Robin she's made contact!"_ Miss informed the Batman's protègè.

 _"Wonder Girl?"_ Robin asked.

 _"No."_ Miss answered dryly.

They saw Wotan fly above the clearing with the cage, Black Adam, and Count Vertigo. The Bio-ship flew by and knocked Wotan out of the sky, destroying the cage. Black Atom flew down and caught Count Vertigo.

"Not me! Stop those delinquents!" The count shouted.

They all fall down on the ground easily. Ultra-Humanite stood in the mud too, his laser gun ready to be fired. Superboy stood up.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy said to Bizarro Ultraman who was next to him.

 **"You have a knack for saying that."** Bizarro Ultraman, and Superboy gave him a smirk.

The Kryptonians and the wolves lunged forward with hatred in their eyes. Aqualad, Wondergirl and Artemis met with Poison Ivy and her freakish plants.

Aqualad and Artemis tried to grab their weapons of choice, but they were gone. Except for Wondergirl who still have her lasso for some reason.

"Uh, I feel naked... and not in a fun way." Artemis complained.

"You have done something naked in a fun way?" Wonder Girl ask disgusted.

"Um... Yeah." Artemis replied sheepless.

Poison Ivy sent her little demons at Aqualad, who had a determined face and Wondergirl who have a smile on her face.

"We will make our own fun, as we have been taught. Maneuver ten." Aqualad said as Wondergirl dodged another plant before getting ready with him..

"On it." Artemis says as she ran over to him, and placed her foot in each of their open hands.

Aqualad and Wondergirl launched Artemis into the air. The archer flipped, and kicked Poison Ivy in the face.

Kid Flash was met with Count Vertigo and Black Atom. He ran towards them, and Vertigo released his psychic waves. Kid Flash slowed down, and pretty much came to a stop in front of the villains. Black Atom easily punched him away.

"Where is Robin and the Martian?" Vertigo questioned.

"Obviously gone." Black Adam says.

"Can it Adam!" Count Vertigo yelled.

Wotan looked around. Knight, Wolf, Bizarro Ultraman and Superboy were attacking Ultra-Humanite.

Artemis, Wondergirl and Aqualad were kicking Poison Ivy's butt.

Poison Ivy noticed something wrong. "My baby!"

Her plant was covered in bat-a-rangs. Then it exploded setting all of the explosives off as well, and catching their hideout on fire. Robin and Miss stood within the mess just fine, and untouched. Both of them had a serious face on them.

"Timber." Robin mumbled.

Poison Ivy, grew more vines and sent them towards the two. Miss Martian took the front, and released a telekinetic shield on them, instantly disintegrating.

A blast sent her out of the sky, and Robin jumped away. Joker and Atomic Skull stood on the roof as well.

"Children..." Joker said. "Children foiled our plan."

Atomic Skull sent a beam at Robin, who dodged. Atomic Skull ran after him.

"Inconceivable. Unacceptable. Retributional!... That last one might not be a word, so sue me." Joker said and ran off, suppressing a laugh for once more.

Count Vertigo stood with Poison Ivy and Black Atom behind him.

"Kill them. Kill them all." Count Vertigo ordered.

Poison Ivy and Black Atom ran forward, ready to do just that. Robin helped Miss Martian stand up from the mud. The two split though, when Atomic Skull tried to fry them. Ultra-Humanite crept forward, when Black Atom sent Bizarro Ultraman and Superboy to the ground.

Wolf and Knight lunged at Ultra-Humanite. Artemis and Wondergirl fell to the ground as Count Vertigo shot psychic waves at them.

"Leave them alone." Kid Flash said, but Atomic Skull blasted him in the back.

"Enough!" Wotan shouted, but a bat-a-rang blew up in his face.

Robin's explosive was shattered when he saw Wotan in a protective bubble. Wotan sent lightning at Robin, Aqualad, Wondergirl, Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy, Bizarro Ultraman, Wolf, Knight, and Miss Martian.

Aqualad seemed to be the only one ok with the lighting. Miss Martian landed by Aqualad, and the Atlantean took the shocking pulse from hurting her, and let the bolts strike his hands.

"Plan B." He said.

Miss Martian nodded, and the Bio-ship flew towards them. A hole opened up, and the duffel bag came out, and landed in Aqualad's now preoccupied hand. He unzipped it and held up Nabu's Helmet. Wotan released his hold on the lightning.

"The Helmet of Fate!" He said astonished.

Bizarro Ultraman looked at it hard, knowing what Aqualad is about to do.

"No, Aqualad!" Kid Flash screamed.

 **"Don't do it!"** Bizarro Ultraman yelled as well, but Black Atom punched Kid Flash away.

Superboy punched him back. Aqualad put on the Helmet, transforming himself into Dr. Fate, who lifted himself up into the air. Dr. Fate flew up to meet the dark sorcerer.

Dr. Fate spoke with Aqualad's voice, "Wotan, you are mine."

Wotan blasted her with magical energy, but Fate blasted him with stronger energy.

Wotan cried out as he slammed into the dome; the energy formed itself as chains around the sorcerer, pinning him to the dome. Joker stepped loudly into the mud near Robin, who looked up at his villain. Joker smiled at him creepily.

"Wonder Boy, you are mine." Joker said in some freaky voice, and laughed, taking out his knife.

Robin dodged each swipe and flipped away.

Joker continued to smile at him. "I've always wanted to carve this bird."

Joker ran forward with two knives now.

"Solvo quod reverto!" The chains around Wotan undid themselves, and flew towards Dr. Fate.

Dr. Fayr made one big ankh shield in front of him. The Lord of Chaos floated into the air again.

"Wotan has prepared for your return, Doctor. Fulmina venite!" Wotan said.

Lightning struck the shield and broke it, and it struck Dr. Fate out of the sky. Miss Martian dodged the vines that came at her, even in camouflage mode.

"I can't see you, Martian, but perhaps I'll hear you scream." Poison Ivy said, angrily.

Count Vertigo walked up next to her. "Then perhaps I can be of some assistance."

The count released his psychic waves, and Miss Martian was revealed. She clutched her head in pain, and dropped out of the sky. At the same time, Kid Flash ran by, ripping Vertigo's cloak.

The count only had enough time to look up, as Wondergirl kicked him across the face, and knock him out and into Poison Ivy.

Kid Flash ran behind a tree, and Wondergirl ran up to him, grabbing the piece of cloth Kid Flash had stolen from Vertigo.

"Hey, that's my souvenir!" He complained.

She rolled her eyes. "Hold still."

Using the cloth, she made Kid Flash a makeshift cast for his arm. He didn't have time to thank her, as Knight was thrown into her.

"Wondergirl!" Kid Flash yelled and barely dodged as Ultra-Humanite tried to punch his head.

He ran away, and the monkey followed. Wotan threw blast after blast at Dr. Fate.

"Surrender sorcerer! You cannot hope to defeat two Lords of Order!" Dr. Fate shouted, as he threw a blast at Wotan.

A golden light encased Wotan, and he teleported behind Dr. Fate. He threw a blast, and it hit Dr. Fate.

"I can defeat you both and I will!" Wotan shouted angrily.

"Ekirts natoW nwod!" A voice shouted.

A blast hit Wotan, and sent him flying. Everyone watched as Zatara, the Hawks, Captain Marvel, and Martian Manhunter flew down to meet them.

"Not tonight Wotan!" Zatara exclaimed.

The distraction gave Superboy and Bizarro enough time to punch Ultra-Humanite out. A bat-a-rang flew out of nowhere and hit one of the knives out of Joker's hands.

Robin looked up with a smile and saw Batman, Aquaman, Superman, John Stewart, Green Arrow, and Black Canary descending the sky on a platform.

All the villains backed into a circle, surrounded by the heroes that easily outnumbered them.

"It's over." Batman said.

The villains shared a look before putting their hands up in surrender.

"There will be another day." Vertigo vowed.

"Another day?" Joker ask sarcastically.

Everyone turned to the Joker.

"Another day!? There won't be another day! Not for any of us!" Joker yelled lifted his fingers, and started wiggling them, using the power glove for the plant.

Vines came up from the water and exploded, releasing the Joker's gas.

"Joker-Venom spores, don't breathe!" Batman ran forward, and knocked Joker out with one punch.

"Fear not!" Doctor Fate clapped his hands together, then released a golden pulse of magic that banished the gas. "Fate has intervened!"

Some of the Justice League took the Injustice League to prison. While some of the others stayed to help Young Justice from their injury.

Kid Flash began to yell at Bizarro Ultraman. "What were you guys thinking!? How could you let him put on the Helmet!?"

 **"I know, but now Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever."** Bizarro Ultraman said sadly.

Dr. Fate said nothing to him, but walked up to Bizarro Ultraman. "I sense a terrible faith in the future. There will be a battle between yourself."

Bizarro Ultraman nodded his head. Then Dr. Fate took his helmet of his head revealing Aqualad again.

Bizarro Ultraman and the rest of Young Justice and Justice League were surprised at this.

 **"Nabu let you go?"** Bizarro Ultraman ask.

"He almost did your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello." Aqualad told the imposter by placing his hand on his shoulder while smiling.

"Wonder what Dr. Fate means by battling yourself?" Wondergirl ask.

 **"I don't know. I guess we'll find out eventually."** Bizarro Ultraman said with a shrug.

Superboy and Batman have an idea what Dr. Fate said. They fear that it's already begun.

They both need to check something to see if they are wrong.

"We're done here." Batman say making the Young Justice turning to him. "The super villain's society has been neutralized. As for your performance..."

All the kids waited in anticipation.

"It was satisfactory." Batman says with a smile.

All the kids shared relieved looks.

* * *

"Impressive" Vandal Savage spoke as he watched a multitude of monitors all projecting the world-wide attack of the plant creatures

"The plant creatures have proven their usefulness as potential weapons, more importantly, the so called heroes believe our secret society has been revealed and crushed" Vandal says.

Vandal walked up to the line of people standing in front of him "With the Injustice League standing as our proxies, we are once again free to operate with impunity" Vandal turned to face the people in front of him.

"And shadows still conceal our light" Vandal says with a smile.

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **October 2, 02:31 EST**

"Ok... Thanks Batman. I got the video back but I haven't look at it yet. I'll call you tomorrow to see what I got. Bye." Alex says to Batman, then he hang up the phone and put it back on his pocket.

Alex then walks over to the computer and open a video file. then played it. it Showed someone coming back from the sun to earth. Then we seen a person face. It was Bizaaro but his face looks discareded, like it was gray.

"Crap... I got to tell Batman..." Alex says trying to call Batman, but was so tired since he didn't sleep for 2 day.

" I'll... call him tomorow." Alex says as he puts his head down on the keyboard and falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Comment what you think, until next time.


	32. Persona

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

 _ **Previously on Young Justice Heroes**_

 _ **"A Kryptonian." Bizzaro sneered at the young Kryptonian.**_

 _ **"I took a little piece of your DNA." Bizzaro explain to him.**_

 _ **"What the hell are you?" Ultraman ask him.**_

 _ **"I'm you, only a little more bizarre." Bizzaro told him.**_

 _ **"I didn't just borrow your DNA. I have all your memories, all your thoughts, every last twisted one of them. When I'm living your life, I won't make those same mistakes." Bizzaro told him.**_

 _ **"Before I hit him, his face distorted, almost like he was hurt."**_

 _ **As he climbs into the atmosphere, Bizarro seems to come apart, revealing the greenish glow of Kryptonite at his core.**_

 _ **A red and black streak flies across the sky - the American Dragon and Phantom grabs him and escorts him out into space and beyond.**_

 _ **"They'll find out eventually that I'm not myself." David said, while Knight is growling at the person.**_

 _ **"Don't worry. Your stupid ghost ice gun doesn't kill them. It's just freezes them. But even you can't break free." The person said, then freezes David as well in a block of ice.**_

 _ **"And don't worry. I'll make sure they know your alright." The person said.**_

 _ **Alex then walks over to the computer and open a video file. then played it. it Showed someone coming back from the sun to earth. Then we seen a person face. It was Bizaaro but his face looks discareded, like it was gray.**_

 _ **"Crap... I got to tell Batman..." Alex says trying to call Batman, but was so tired since he didn't sleep for 2 day.**_

* * *

 **Ultraman's Fortress of Solitude** **:**  
 **October 3, 08:09 PDT**

We Ultraman's Robot #1 on a console with two liquid pods in them. In the pod was David Callahan with no clothes on and on the second pod was Knight.

The pods are acting like regeneration. They help heal the body and helps cool them down into their normal temperature.

Robot #1 press some buttons on the control console and we see David and Knight's heartbeat monitors

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **October 3, 12:09 PDT**

Alex open his eyes and wakes up from his touch screen desk. He looks around for his phone and saw it on the other side of the control room that he's in.

He slowly walk over to it and pick it up. He look at the time and was surprised that he fell asleep.

Alex suddenly remembers what happened last night. He also remembers that he found out that his best friend David is actually Bizarro Ultraman.

He also suspects that Knight is not actually real and he might be a android. Alex also remembers that he has to tell Batman and the rest of the Avengers.

He sighed in relief that it's the weekend and don't have to worry about school. But worried about his parents that he's been out late.

Hopefully he can get his best friend and explained that he was at David's house last night.

Alex then went and go change clothes and get some coffee from the kitchen.

He then remembered that he haven't actually showed Bizarro Ultraman his suit and can use it to his advantage.

His first suit is actually bulky and looks weird but that his first suit so don't blame him. It maybe able to stop Bizarro Ultraman for awhile but not for long.

Secretly he has another one that looks better. It's much more skinnier with his body like type. And it's also silver.

He has a couple of color to pick, but he just leaves it silver for now. The suits that he made also can have A.A.R.O.N in it to help him.

Alex went back into the control room to make a call to Batman himself. Batman gave it to him for emergencies just as this.

"A.A.R.O.N call Batman." Alex told the A.I.

 _"Calling sir."_ A.A.R.O.N says.

After a few beep he sees Batman on a video screen which looks like he's in the Batcave.

"What is it?" Batman ask in his usual serious tone.

"We have a problem." Alex tells him.

"What kind of problem." Batman ask.

"Well remember David telling you about Bizarro and Phantom and AmDrag throwing him into space?" Alex tells Batman.

"Yes, what about him." The Dark Knight ask again.

"Turns out Bizarro is back and have been persinating as David this whole time." Alex says nervously and would not like to see Batman angry.

"How long has David been gone exactly?' Batman ask a little angry.

"I don't know exactly, but maybe a couple of weeks as well. I also suspect the Knight might be an android." Alex tells him.

"Do you know where the real David is?" Batman ask a little more calmly.

"Um no, but I have a few ideas where he could be." Alex tells him.

"Good. Bring him back. I'll inform Young Justice so we can get rid of him for good." Batman tells the young hero.

"About that plan of yours. Bizarro is sorta immune to Kryptonite. It's powers seems to be in reverse so if you give him Kryptonite. It'll make him stronger." Alex tells him.

"Hmm I see. Very well. What would you suggest?" Batman asked.

" Here's my plan..." Alex says.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_

 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_

 _ **We have a choice,**_

 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_

 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Ultraman's Fortress of Solitude** **:**  
 **October 3, 10:41 PDT**

We see David opening his eyes and see Robot #1. David in on a bed with covers over him. Next to him was another bed and had Knight on it with covers on him as well.

"What happened?" David ask.

"It appears that I was able to melt the ice by reversing the effects on the ice ray gun. It took about 10 days because I was also busy fixing the damages to the Fortress's systems and security that the Zoner did." Robot #1 explained.

(Author's Note: Zone is the Phantom and Bizarro Ultraman

"I need to get back to Mount Justice." David said trying to get up, but Robot #1 push him back down.

"Once you have you and Knight have regain you guys strength. I am uncertain of your doubles agenda, but for now he seems to be protecting San Francisco and have been on a mission with Young Justice." Robot # 1 says.

* * *

 **Ultracave** **:**  
 **October 3, 03:39 PDT**

We see Alex on his computer trying track down David. Alex soon gets frustrated on not finding him.

"A.A.R.O.N, take over me please while I call the guys." Alex tells his A.I.

"Yes sir." A.A.R.O.N replied.

Alex went to pick up the phone to call the guys about this plan of his. But before he could, his A.I decided to say something.

 _"Sir, might I recommend you have something to eat. You've been working nonstop and only have coffee."_ A.A.R.O.N suggest worriedly.

"I'll eat when I find David and bring him home." Alex told him.

 _"Very well sir."_ A.A.R.O.N says.

Alex began to call Connor, Jake, Randy, Adrien, and Danny in a multi-call.

 _"Hello?"_ Danny's says.

 _"What is it?"_ Connor ask.

 _"Yeah?"_ Jake ask.

 _"Yo."_ Randy says.

 _"Hey, what's up?"_ Adrien ask.

"Guys. We got a problem." Alex says on the phone.

* * *

 **Amity Park** **:**  
 **October 3,** **03:41** **PDT**

We see Sam and Tucker at The Nasty Burger where they with Danny and Valerie hang out with.

The _Nasty Burger_ is the fast food restaurant where and his friends frequently hang out. It appears to be the only fast food place in the city.

Sam still wears purple lipstick. She has fair skin, violet eyes, and short black hair with a small ponytail at the top and at the back of her head held by a green hair tie.

Her upper body still consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center.

Her lower body consists of a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also wears a pair of black bracelets around both of her wrists.

Tucker has brown skin, turquoise eyes, black hair, and wears glasses.

He now wears a long dark-yellow jacket rolled up to his sleeves, with a red v-neck shirt, dark-green cargo pants with a black belt, and brown boots along with a red beret.

Over the year as a sidekick to Danny he too grew muscles but hides it so no one suspects. Tucker also grew up to 5'10.

"They're late." Sam Manson said as she growled.

"Maybe, there stopping a ghost?" Tucker Foley guess as the two were sitting by there usual table.

"Maybe. But they should of called so we can help." Sam says.

"And risk being seen by everyone? No thank, I think it's better for Phantom and Red Huntress do it in the day time. Plus we can help only at night where there's a less chance to be seen." Tucker tells her.

"You're right." Sam says.

The two teen then hear two more teens rushing in through the door. It was none other than Valerie Gray and Danny Fenton. A couple of months ago Danny told Valerie his secret.

She was mad of course but forgiven him on there relationship and getting Dad fired from Axion Lab. Since then she joined Team Phantom and help Danny with the ghost.

Valerie is a fourteen year-old African-American girl, with long, curly hair and dark green eyes.

She seems to be a little curvy, athough she looks slimmer when she's wearing her red and black ghost-hunting suit.

When not using her suit, she usually wears a yellow sleeveless shirt and orange skirt with white tennis shoes.

She also wears an orange headband, yellow triangular earrings, an orange necklace, and has two bracelets on each wrist, one yellow and the other orange.

"Sorry were late guys." Danny apologized as he and Valerie sat in their seats.

Danny Fenton got rid of his old clothes and went for better one. He now wheres a red t-shirt, with a black jacket over it. He wears blue jeans with his black combat boots.

"Dude no worries, we saved your seat." Tucker says as he was sitting next to his girlfriend Valerie.

Yes readers, Tucker and Valerie are dating. Meanwhile Sam and Danny are not. Danny is still clueless about it.

He is currently dating Ember A.K.A The Rockstar ghost. Sam doesn't really approve of it. She is currently jealous of them.

"Uh yeah, which ghost was is this time?" Sam ask changing the subject.

"It was actually Skul-" Valerie tries to say but was cut off by Danny's phone.

Danny pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

 _"What is it?"_ Connor ask.

 _"Yeah?"_ Jake ask.

 _"Yo."_ Randy says.

 _"Hey, what's up?"_ Adrien ask.

 _"Guys. We got a problem."_ Alex says on the phone.

* * *

 **Ultraman's Fortrss of Solitude** **:**  
 **October 3, 12:25** **PDT**

We see David standing in a big glob with a Sun like booster. The globe is used to help David heal from tremendous injuries. it also helps not going to the sun without flying which he still doesn't have.

We now see Knight drinking water and food off to the side next to Robot #1. Robot #1 is now looking at the control console of the globe machine.

"Solar boosters at maximum. "Robot #1 says as he see the charts go up.

David then feels the wind going through his hair like a breeze. He also has his eyes close.

"Your metabolism has spiked exponentially Dave-El. We must continue your accelerated absorption of yellow solar energy." Robot #1 tells the young Kryptonian.

* * *

 **New York City:**  
 **October 3,** **03:41** **PDT**

We see Jake, Rose, Trixie, and Rose at a skating park. They were all there trying to teach Rose how to skate, but mostly Jake is trying to teach her.

Jake is a 15 year old teenager with semi-long black spiky hair with green highlights with his famous red jacket.

He now wears blue jeans with black shoes. Jake also grew taller, he grew up to over Trixie's head.

Rose has pierced earrings, wears a white shirt that shows her belly button, a blue necklace, with pink cargo pants, and flip flops.

Trixie wears a light blue long sleeve shirt, a blue shirt over it, with a panda face on it. She also wears dark green cargo pants and black shoes.

Spud wears a orange long sleeve shirt, a blue shirt over it, with a green alien face on it. He also wears brown cargo pants, and gray shoes.

"Yo Rose, are you ready to ride yet?" Trixie ask impatiently.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Rose told her as she went up the ramp.

She then did a bunch of trick and flip as well. The trio were very shocked at what she can can. She then finish her tricks as she went up to them.

"Well I did not expect that" Spud said as he was still shock.

"Wait, where did you learn how to do that?" Jake ask.

"I've been knowing how to ride a skateboard.

"What!" Then three of them shouted.

"If you knew how to ride, then why did you let us teach you for the past hour?" Trixie ask.

"Oh I just wanted to play around and see what your reaction will be." Rose answered.

"Girl that was evil...i like it." Trixie says happily.

Just then Jake took out his phone and answered it.

 _"Hello?"_ Danny's says.

 _"What is it?"_ Connor ask.

"Yeah?" Jake ask.

 _"Yo."_ Randy says.

"Hey, what's up?"Adrien ask.

 _"Guys. We got a problem."_ Alex says on the phone.

* * *

 **Norrisville:**  
 **October 3,** **03:41** **PDT**

We Randy and Howard playing a video game at Greg's game Hole.

Greg's Game Hole is the arcade and game store run by Norrisville's arcade and game store, run by Greg. Randy has also the most high scores in the arcade games, except the jack Hammer game, which Howard has the highest score instead.

"So Cunningham, how was your date last night with your girlfriend?" Howard ask his best friend.

He wears a blue t-shirt with a blue octopus face on it with a light blue short sleeve over it. Howard also wear dark-green cargo shorts with red shoes.

Randy is always (except as ninja) seen wearing a red McTop with a white line that curls up to form the same symbol which is found on the cover of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Suit.

He also has a grey McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit.

"Oh, it was so Bruce! Me and Theresa went to a..." Before Randy could explain his date howard had cheated and won the game.

"Boom! That's how you win Cunningham!" Howard smiling at his friend.

"what you totally cheated!" Randy said.

"No I did't. You were too busy talking about your girlfriend." Howard told Randy.

"That's because you ask what we did." Randy tries to tell him.

"i don't remember asking you." Howard said playing dumb.

"Oh whatever. what do you wanna play next?" The secret Ninja ask, before Howard can aswer his phone was ringing.

 _"Hello?"_ Danny's says.

 _"What is it?"_ Connor ask.

 _"Yeah?"_ Jake ask.

"Yo." Randy says.

 _"Hey, what's up?"_ Adrien ask.

 _"Guys. We got a problem."_ Alex says on the phone.

* * *

 **Paris:**  
 **October 3,** **04:41** **PDT**

Adrien was walking through the hallway of his mansion. He just got home from sword training.

He wears a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow, which he keeps unbuttoned.

Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle.

He wears blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides.

On the ring finger of his right hand, he wears the ring of the Black Cat, which is silver when he hasn't transformed.

"Is it alright I drop off my bag in my room?" Adrien ask his father's assistance Nataille.

"Fine you got 15 minutes before we leave for your piano practice. Go up in your room and freshen up as well." Nataille says as she looks at her watch.

"Thanks." Adrien says as he goes in to his room.

Soon as he went in Plagg came out of his jacket.

"Here Plagg. Here's your cheese." Adrien says as he give the camenber cheese to his friend.

"Oh my wonderful cheese. Come to Papa." Plagg days to his cheese.

Just then Adrien's phone rang, then he picked it up.

 _"Hello?"_ Danny's says.

 _"What is it?"_ Connor ask.

 _"Yeah?"_ Jake ask.

 _"Yo."_ Randy says.

"Hey, what's up?"Adrien ask.

 _"Guys. We got a problem."_ Alex says on the phone.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **October 3,** **03:41** **PDT**

We see Connor punching a punching bag with Wolf in the back laying down. Connor is actual in gym clothes and is wearing a black gym shirt with gray shorts.

He has been doing this for a couple of hours. He then stops as he hears his phone that David gave him go off.

 _"Hello?"_ Danny's says.

"What is it?" Connor ask.

 _"Yeah?"_ Jake ask.

 _"Yo."_ Randy says.

"Hey, what's up?"Adrien ask.

 _"Guys. We got a problem."_ Alex says on the phone.

* * *

 **Paris**

"What kind of problem?" Adrien ask.

 _"Apparently that Zoner we got rid of is back."_ Alex tells the team.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

"WHAT!" Connor , and the rest of The Avengers shouted.

"Where is he?" Connor ask trying to stay calm.

* * *

 **Ultracave**

"He's actually David right now." Alex tells them.

 _"Dog could you repeat that?"_ Jake ask.

"Apparently David has been missing for a week and an half and was replace by the Zoner. He has been David this whole time and I didn't notice until I found out last night." Alex says to them, while feeling guilty.

* * *

 **Norrisville**

"Bro it's not your fault any one of us could of done the same thing." Randy tells him.

 _"Randy is right. Don't blame yourself. We should be focusing on getting rid of this Zoner for good."_ Adrien says.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

"You have any idea where David or the Zoner is?" Connor as as he changed out of his gym clothes and into his alter ego suit.

 _"No, I've been trying to find him all day but still nothing. The Zoner on the other hand is protecting San Francisco."_ Alex tells them.

 _"So what do you want us to do?"_ Jake ask.

"Come here right away. I have a plan to stop them. Connor tell Young Justice what is happening and meet us at the Ultracave. Batman already knows and I think he's preparing." Alex tells the Avengers.

"Got it." All of them says then hang up except for Adrien.

* * *

 **Paris**

"What about me? I have to leave in a few minutes for my piano practice?" Adrien ask.

 _"I'm glad you ask that because I've been building something for you. It's a robot that can move, and talk like you."_ Alex tells the hero.

"Really where is it?" Adrien ask.

 _"It's in your closet and it's camouflage."_ Alex says as Adrien finds it.

"Now what?" Adrien ask.

 _"Just touch his shoulders and say 'Decamouflage. Cat Noir.'"_ Alex tells him.

Adrien did as he was told and was shock on how the robot looks like him. They can even be past as twins. Even Plagg was shocked.

 _"The robot is design to do what you usualy do each day. Tell the day today and it will follow your schedule, while your out as Ladybug's sidekick: Cat Noir."_ Alex says,

"Really thanks... Hey wait a minute I'm not Ladybug's sidekick!" Adrien tells him.

 _"Hahahahahahah! I'll see you at the cave."_ Alex tells him then sign off.

Adrien grumbled then told the robot what day it is and his schedule. After the robot Adrien left with Natalie and the Ape bodyguard left. Adrien was the only person in the house.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien shouted.

Cat Noir wears a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details.

He wears matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads.

He has a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail.

He wears black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes.

His eyes become cat-like with green sclerae, dark green irises, and oblong pupils. His hair becomes longer and untamed, covering his normal ears.

His ring turns black and gains a bright green paw print on its face.

Cat Noir leap out of the window and into the nearest Zeta-Tubes.

 _ **Recognized Cat Noir B-11**_

* * *

 **Amity Park**

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go." Danny tells his friends.

"Go? Go where?" Sam ask.

"I promised a friend I will hang out today." Danny lies to them, which he is sorta telling the truth.

"Uh dude were all here." Tucker tells him.

"I have a couple of friends too. So gotta go." Danny says as he runs out of the Nasty Burger.

Danny then run into an alley where he checks no one is looking.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted his battle cry.

His ghost form change as well. He got rid of the suit with a better one. This time his suit is made out of Kelvar clothing armour.

It's still the black suit he had before but it can be split into two which are the torso and the pants.

The torso's collar is lined with green with it's still famous white color. His white cloves have green out lines to the suit.

Phantom also now has his Fenton thermos attached to his arm if he wants.

The Fenton thermos colors has change so people don't assume things with him and his other alter ego.

His Phantom thermos he calls now is all block with white line and green on the edges of the cylinder.

His famous 'DP' has change from white to green. Now he also replace his belt with his Phantom belt. The Phantom belt has a white square box with his green DP symbol on it.

The white belt can be turn into a Spectral Deflector. And if some one rips it apart. Phantom can then make the belt come back together.

Now his Kelvar pants looks the same but on the edge to his white boots it has been out lined with green. And lastly he has his hair tips a little fiery.

He freak out of course, but after a talk with Clockwork He was told it was perfectly normal. He is just going through changes in his ghost form. Very similar to puberty.

He then turn intangible and invisible and went to the nearest Zeta-Tubes.

 _ **Recognized Phantom B-14**_

Back at the Nasty Burger, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie ran outside looking for Danny.

"Where is he?" Sam ask as they look around for their friend.

"He just said he is hanging out with his friends." Tucker tells her.

"Well I just want to make sure he's ok." Sam says.

"Sam he can take care of himself. He's a big boy he can handle it." Valerie tells her.

"She right Sam. If I didn't know any better I say your jealous." Tucker says with a grin.

"I am not jealous." Sam says as they walk to back to Danny's house waiting for him to return.

* * *

 **Norrisville**

"Sorry Howard. Can't hang today." Randy told Howard.

"That's fine Cunningham. I'll be here all day playing video games." Howard says.

Randy ran outside of Greg's game hole and into the nearest alley. He then got out his Ninja then shouted his catchphrase.

"It's Ninja o'clock!" Randy shouted as the mask covered his entire body.

His body is in a black suit with a long red scarf, his symbol on his left chest that has a red line to his hips, two red lines on his mask as well as his feet.

The Ninja then sprint into the nearest Zeta-Tubes.

 _ **Recognized Ninja B-14**_

* * *

 **New York City**

Back in the skate park, Jake explain to his best friends and girlfriend that he ad to leave.

"Yo Jackie why do you suddenly have to leave all of sudden?" Trixie ask.

"Yeah I thought we can hang out today." Rose said with disappointment.

"Look, I'm sorry but something came up. A couple of friends of mine need my help." Jake told them.

"Can't you like um skip it?" Spud ask.

"Sorry I can't. I'll make it up to you guys later I promised." Jake says as he ran off to the nearest Zeta-Tubes.

"Dragon up!" Jake says as he transformed into his dragon form.

In his Dragon form he is very tall with semi-long black spiky hair with green highlights. He has green scales that goes to his tail. And he is very skinny, but little bit muscular.

 _ **Recognized AmDrag B-12**_

* * *

 **Ultraman's Fortress of Solitude:**  
 **October 3,** **03:40** **PDT**

We see David in his boxers lifting one of his strength machines, but is having a hard time doing so. He is struggling to it as Robot #1 looks at his charts and sees his left shoulder is hurting. Off to the side we see Knight running a running tread meal.

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **October 3,** **03:45** **PDT**

Alex began to put his robot self into the mk 1 when he hears the Zeta Tubes activated.

 _ **Recognized Cat Noir B-11**_

 _ **Recognized Phantom B-14**_

 _ **Recognized Ninja B-13**_

 _ **Recognized AmDrag B-12**_

 _ **Recognized Superboy B-05**_

We see the four heroes come into the room.

"Hey guys." Alex greeted the five other heroes.

"Yo dog why is there another you in one of your suit?' AmDrag as gesturing to the robot behind Alex.

"It's part of my plan, I'm going to explain in a minute." Alex says as he finish puting the robot into the suit and tell it what to do.

"So, I would love to hear this plan of yours." Cat Noir says as he sits on one of the chairs.

"Who needs a plan when we can smash him." Superboy says as he punches his knuckles.

"Look I may not be into the whole plan thing, but we need one. The guy practically knows us and our weakness and can use it against us." Ninja says.

"Ninja is right. But first we need to call the Young justice so they know the plan." Alex says. "But first."

Alex then went and boot one one of the parts of the boots of his suits. He then walk up to the middle of the room, then one of his machine puts on the rest of the boots. It then puts the arm armour on him and screw it in.

"A.A.R.O.N you there?" Overwatch ask his A.I as he puts on his silver face plate.

 _"At your service sir."_ A.A.R.O.N responded.

"Engage heads-up display." Overwatch ordered.

 _"Check."_ A.A.R.O.N says.

"For doll preferences home interface." Overwatch says.

 _"Will do sir."_ A.A.R.O.N says.

Overwatch then looks around as it showed what he is looking at as well as other infos.

"All right what do you say?" Overwatch ask.

 _"I have indeed been uploaded, so we're online and ready."_ A.A.R.O.N tells the hero.

"Start a virtual walk-around." Overwatch says.

 _"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environments"_ A.A.R.O.N responded.

"Check on control surfaces." Overwatch told the A.I.

 _"As you wish."_ A.A.R.O.N says as the suit is moving around and is checking to make sure everything is good and alright.

"Whoa." All five heroes off the sides says.

"Not bad." Superboy says.

"So hunking bruce!" Ninja complimented.

"That's amazing" Phantom says.

"That's a sweet suit." AmDrag says.

"Awesome." Cat Noir says.

"Thanks. A.A.R.O.N activate voice modulator." Overwatch says.

 _"Right away sir."_ A.A.R.O.N says as he turns on Overwatch's voice modulator.

"Now lets call Young Justice." Overwatch says in his voice changer modulator.

After calling them Overwatch explains who he his and the rest of the Avengers. Overwatch plan is buy Ultraman to time recover.

Earlier Robot #1 called Overwatch and tells his he is gaining his strength back.

So while The Avengers and Young Justice fight off Bizarro Ultraman. The real Overwatch will help Ultraman get his strength back because he is the only one who can stop him.

* * *

 **Ultraman's Fortress of Solitude:**  
 **October 3,** **03:47** **PDT**

We see David lifting one of his strength machines, but is having a hard time doing so. He is struggling to it as Robot #1 looks at his charts and sees his left shoulder is hurting.

Off to the side we see Knight running a running tread meal. David then finally lift up his machine as he recover he starts to rub his left shoulder that has been hurting him. David then see Robot #1 walk up to him

"A call is waiting for you." Robot #1 says.

Then they turn to see Overwatch in his mk 2 suit with the rest of The Avengers behind them.

"Hey guys. Good seeing you guys again." David says.

"How you feeling." Superboy ask.

"Better than I was 10 days ago." David tells him.

"You sorry we didn't find out sooner." AmDrag tries to apologise.

"No need to apologise. It's not you guys fault. So what now?' David ask.

Overwatch then explain the plan to him and David agree to it. After done talking to them Robot #1 began to speak again.

"But Dave-El you are only 67% strength." Robot #1 tries to tell the kryptonian.

 _ **Recognized Overwatch B-10**_

"It'll have to do." David says as he walks away to greet Overwatch.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

Young Justice and Batman began to prepare as The Avengers as well as a fake Overwatch.

"You know the plan?" Phantom ask the Young Justice and Batman.

"Were ready." Batman replies.

"So Ultraman's ok right?" Wondergirl ask in concern.

"Yeah Overwatch is getting him ready, while we stall him." Cat Noir says.

 **"Well I'm glad he doing ok."** Someone says behind them.

Everyone turn to see Bizarro, but he looks different since last time. he now wears a blue jacket, with a purple 'S' on it, black jeans as well as black boots, his hair looks like Ultraman.

And lastly his face is all gray and disorted, he still have the shades as well.

 **"I wouldn't want him to be dead yet. I still want to give him a few bruise."** Bizarro says to them.

"Well it's a good thing were here to stop you." Kid Flash says as they all got in a fighting stances.

 **"Oh Wally you so wish you can be fast as your uncle. But you can't you will always be the slowest speedster there is. And you know what Superboy is even a faster speedster then you ever will be."** Bizarro says trying to get the speedster to get angry.

"Don't listen to him. He's using your strength against you." Phantom says.

 **"True Phantom. But what who you do where your daughter finds out her father is dead."** Bizarro ask.

"You say away from her!" Phantom says starting to get angry.

 **"Strike a nerve huh? Well it doesn't matter, she's just a clone just like Superboy. Made to take out the real threat."** Bizarro says.

"Your a monster." Cat Noir says.

 **"Really is that the best insult you? because frankly I'm not intimidated."** Bizarro says. **"Did you know that Overwatch and Ultraman knows you Ladybug's secret identlty. Because the way I see it's very easy find out her secret by the way she look."**

"Were going to stop." Wondergirl says.

 **"Oh really Wonder Girl or should I just call you Cassie? What ever, but I have news for you. Ultraman knows where you live and go to school. He and Overwatch goes to the same school as you. And the best part you even know them. But you guys are not going to live long enough top know who they are."** Bizarro says.

The Avengers, Young Justice and Batman then runs and attacks him, while Bizarro just smirks.

* * *

 **Ultraman's Fortress of Solitude**

David and Alex began to shake hands.

"I's good seeing you again." Davids says.

"Right back at you." Alex says with his head plate is up, while holding something in his bag.

"Dave-El your double out matches you. You will need a leading edge to defeat him." Robot #1 says.

"Luckily I have something in mind." Alex says as he holds up the bag. "It's suppose to be a Christmas present but you need now then ever,

David hold up a black suit. The black suit collar has an outline of silver. It has his famous 'S' symbol but it is silver, it has an outine of the tip of the arm with silver, it has matching silver gaunlet, with silver pad on the shoulders.

He has a cool silver design belt as well as silver for the feet and legs.

"Its a solar suit. It help absorb yellow sun rays while during your fight. It can also help you fly." Alex tells him.

"Flying? Really?" David ask.

"Yeah figure you need training wheels at some point." Alex joked.

"I have something even more practical in mind." Robot #1 says as he hold up a empty Kryptonite gum.

"Davenports kryptonite cannon." David says as he puts on his suit.

"Overwatch was able to swipe it from Chase before he can doing anything with it. Instead of Kryptonite you are using Blue Kryptonite. The Blue Kryptonite is safely ensconced a in a lead-lined cartridge properly utilized. It will weaken your opponent and even the plain field." Robot #1 explains.

Ultraman put on hu shades, then walk up and put the Blue Kryptonite cartridge in the cannon. just then Knight ran up to them ready to go.

They all went into the Zeta-Tubes

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

We see the Avengers as well as Young Justice and Batman laying on the floor unconscious.

 **"Couldn't even stand a chance against."** Bizarro muttered.

 **"Tell me can stand this took?!"** Overwatch ask as he fires his unibeam at him, which knocks him to the side.

 **"You'll pay for that."** Bizarro says as he gets up.

 **"I don't think so."** Ultraman says a he grab Bizzaro by the arm and threw him across the room.

 **"Check to see if they are alright, while I'll deal with him."** Ultraman says, as he flies to Bizarro.

He was then greeted to the punch to the face then as he was falling Ultraman was punch in the back and into the ground.

 **"Well, well, well. Look who can fly now."** Bizarro says.

 **"I'm going to stop you."** Ultraman tells him.

 **"You can try."** Bizarro replied.

They then flied around shooting Heat Vision at each other. But end up missing. Then went into a Heat Vision battle as they try to over power each other. In the end Bizarro won, which hurts Ultraman's shades and eye.

Ultraman recovered as Bizarro tries to fly towards him. But Ultraman managed to freezed him before he can. Bizarro breaks free and starts to fight him just as Ultraman fighting him as well.

Ultraman and Bizarro then clash into each other.

 **"You can't win this."** Bizarro says.

 **"Don't bet on it."** Ultraman told him.

 **"Well I'm just warming up."** Bizarro told him.

 **"So far I've held back."** Ultraman tells him.

Soon Ultraman grabs his arm threw him across the room while Bizarro mid air, Ultraman shoots his Heat Vision at him. Which stuns Bizarro a bit.

Ultraman then use his Super Speed and ran up to Bizarro. He starts punching him back and forth until he punch him him to the ground.

 **"I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard. Always take constant care not break something to break someone. Never allowing myself to loose control. Even for a moment or someone could die."** Ultraman tells him.

Bizarro tries to punch him, but Ultraman blocks it and punch hard into another room.

 **"But you can take it. Can't you? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose. And show you just how powerful I really am."** Ultraman says as he got in a fighting stance.

Ultraman then took him outside and punch him far away to the desert. As bizaaro was coming to a fall Ultraman flew up to him and use his knuckles to smash him into the ground making a huge crater.

 **"Had enough?"** Ultraman ask as he flew into the crater.

 **"Not yet"** Bizarro told him.

Ultraman then punch him a few more time then took his cannon out and press the trigger. Bizarro's face became even more distorted and began to yell as he blew up.

Ultraman flew back to Mount Justice where he find them just waking up.

"Where Bizarro?" Batman ask.

 **"Gone. For good this time."** Ultraman tells him.

"So can you fly now?" Robin ask.

 **"No, it's the suit that helps me able to fly. I'm only using this for emergencies like this."** Ultraman explain.

"Great I think I fractured my arm. My mom is going to kill me." Artemis muttered.

"I think I can help you with that." The Ninja says.

The Ninja began to heal everyone who ever was hurt except for Superboy, Ultraman, Phantom and Kid Flash. No one wanted him to heal because of his healing abilities.

They later found Knight destroying the robot version of him.

"So is it true you guys know who Ladybug is?" Cat Noir ask Ultraman and Overwatch.

 **"Yeah, but we can't tell you because it will give away her secret identity. Plus she wouldn't want you to know as well."** Overwatch explain.

"Who is this Ladybug you guys speak of?" Aqualad ask.

Ultraman then pulled up a hologram version of her. Phantom, AmDrag, Ninja, and Superboy instantly recognized her as Marinette.

"So you don't recognized her from Paris." Superboy ask.

"It can't be that hard to find out who my ladybug is." Cat Noir says, which resulted for The Avengers to face palm on Cat Noir not recognizing who she is.

 **"I don't know about you guys, but i'm going home and explain what happen to me to my parents."** Ultraman says.

"We'll help you with that dog." AmDrag told him.

"Wait." Wondergirl says stopping them from leaving. "Is it true you two know where I live and what school?"

 **"It's true."** Ultraman tells her.

"Then you can trust me with your identity." Wondergirl says.

"Sorry, but we can't. You know us and we don't want you to get mad at us for lying to you. So sorry we can't." Overwatch tells her as The Avengers went into the Zeta-Tubes.


	33. Accused

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

 _ **Previously on Young Justice Heroes**_

 _"Come on lover boy. Let's go." Alex said, as he pulls on David's arm to prevent him from kissing Thea more._

 _Unknown to them, someone was watching them. And that person was Carly, she has been listening into their conversation._

 _"Don't worry Thea. I'll make sure you know he's a loser. It's only for a matter of time." Carly said, as she began to follow the boys while the girls walk the other direction._

 _"Well um... You see here...we are dating." David 27 says as he takes Daviona 28 hands._

 _To say the least Alex and David we're very surprised at this. They we're actually speechless._

 _No one noticed someone took pictures of them._

 _Carly just got proof that David is cheating on Thea._

 _When really she took pictures of David 27 and Daviona 28 being together._

 _But she doesn't know about that and she didn't know that the other boy standing next to Alex was their Earth David._

 _"Hm... I was right. You are a loser and a cheater. Wait till Thea sees this." Carly says as she rushes home to call Thea on what happened._

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **October 4th, 07:10 PDT**

After explaining everything to David's parents they were quite shock to find out for the past 10 days was not there son.

They were eventually happy that David is alright and have defeated Bizarro. So for the weekend David has been spending time with his family, The Avengers, and Young Justice.

Alex also explain to him what has happen during school, as well as Bizarro kissing his girlfriend Thea, and Earth 27 David and Earth 28 Daviana's relationship.

We now see David, Alex, and Cassie walking through the hallways of the school. They were talking about their weekend and not mention their hero stuff when Thea walked up to the trio.

"Hey Thea." David greeted her trying to give her a kiss, but she pushed him back.

"Are you cheating on me?" She ask.

To say the least the trio were very quite shock at her question

"WHAT!" The three teen heroes shouted.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaah!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone_**  
 ** _In the unknown_**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory_**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young_**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons_**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history_**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid_**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay_**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday_**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it_**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together_**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one_**  
 ** _Number one_**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones_**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever_**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire_**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

"What make you think I'm cheating on you?" David questioned.

"This." Thea said as she hold a photo of him holding hands with Daviona.

"That's not me." David told her.

"Really? Then who is he and why does he look like you?" She ask.

It took a couple a seconds to figure out what to say luckily Alex back him up as David was about to say an answer.

"He's his/my twin brother." David and Alex said at the same time.

"You don't have a twin brother." Cassie and Thea said at the same time.

"I do it's just that we were separated at birth." David lies to the girls.

"Ok, I'll buy it. I would like to meet this twin brother of yours and his girlfriend. If that's alright?" Thea ask.

"We'll meet you at the park say 4:30?" Alex ask.

'"That'll work." Thea says then walks away.

"I didn't know you have a twin brother." Cassie says to the boys when Thea was out of hear shot.

"I do, it's just we haven't spoken in really long time." David told her.

"We'll see you later." Alex says to her, then drags David away from her.

"So, you'll call them and explain to them?" Alex ask as they were far away from Cassie.

"Yeah, I'll explain it too them and we'll meet them at the park." David told him as they went to class together.

* * *

 **Park**

David have already explain his situation to Earth 27 & 28 David and Daviona and agreed to help him. So now David, Alex, Earth 27 David, and Earth 28 Daviona are waiting for Thea and Cassie to arrive.

"Hey." David shouted to Thea and Cassie as they came into the park.

"Whoa you really do have a twin brother." Cassie says ashe she look at Earth 27 David or Dave as he called on David's earth.

"Yeah I'm his brother. My name is dave and this is beautiful girl is my girlfriend Daviona." Dave says as he was holding his girlfriends hands.

"It's um nice to meet you guys. I was quite shock when David says he has a twin brother." Thea says.

"No problem." Daviona says.

"So how come you guys don't go to the same school?" Thea ask.

"We were separated at birth. But it's all good now." Dave told her.

"Well I'm sorry that I acuss you David. Can you forgive me?" Thea ask.

"I already have. David says as they kiss for a few seconds.

Off to the side Cassie began to cross her arms and was glaring at Thea. Cassie is trying not to be jealous but is protective of her friend.

Alex notice and smiles at her for it, which she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Now we have that cleared up. Where did you get the photo anyways?" David ask his girlfriend.

"Apparently Carly was spying on her. I should have never belived her." Thea says.

"Well it's not your fault." Cassie says.

"So you guys wanna hang out?" Daviona ask.

Everyone agree and began to walk away.

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading for a while and this short chapter. I've been busy making my art for this series. Check it out on DeviantArt, my name is Davidscrazy2345! You will love it.**


	34. Humanity

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while. Been busy with school. Hope you all enjoy this. I was going to post last night, but they took it down.**

* * *

 **My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

* * *

 **Totem County:**  
 **October 10, 04:23 MDT**

"When the prodigal son returned, his father saw him and had compassion, and ran and embraced him, for this, his son, was lost and is found." T.O Morrow says as he was doing something to Red Tornado and we also see Brom checking on Red Torpedo.

"You are the prodigal son, Tornado, and I rejoice at your return and thank you for making our little family reunion possible. Now, you must have many questions. No? Oh. How could I forget? Your voice box is offline. But your eyes and ears still function perfectly, as does the prodigious mind I built for you all those years ago." T.O. Morrows says as red Tornado is looking around.

"And really, what else matters?" T.O Morrow ask as he walks away we see Red Tornado in pieces.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaah!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone_**  
 ** _In the unknown_**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory_**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young_**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons_**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history_**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid_**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay_**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday_**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it_**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together_**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one_**  
 ** _Number one_**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones_**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever_**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire_**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **October 10, 16:58 EDT**

More than a week had passed since the defeat of Bizarro and Young Justice also The Avengers have been spending the week and half with Ultraman. They had quite the week with fun things they never did with each other before.

"Pineapple juice?" Captain Marvel ask Wally who was sitting in a chair with Wolf and Knight sleeping next to him.

Wally takes the juice and starts sipping it. "Ahh, just what the doctor ordered."

"How's the arm doing Wally." Captain Marvel ask.

"Well nothing wrong with nachos can't fix." Wally says as he leans back on his chair.

"Nachos? Oh I'll get you some." Captain Marvel told him as he flies away.

We now see everyone fighting hand to hand combat with each other. Artemis vs. Robin, Miss Martian vs. Aqualad, and Superboy vs. Wondergirl.

While off to the side Black Canary and Ultraman are watching through the sides since their is not enough people.

"Good work everyone. It has been a productive week." Black Canary complimented her students as everyone stops fighting.

"Yeah everyone except Kid Malingerer." Artemis says with a smirk.

Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here. Plus it still hurt from that fight with Bizarro." Wally tells her.

Black Canary began to chuckle then continue what she had to say. "I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother this week."

 _ **Recognized: Zatara 11**_

Zatara stepped out with an oddly long top hat and cane as if he showed up in full uniform for some reason.

As he stepped out of the teleporter, he pulled the Zeta Tubes own holo-computer up and began typing in numbers and letters.

 _ **Access Granted: Zatanna Zatara A-03 Authorization Zatara 11**_

The teleporter revved to life again as a yellow flash of light produced a teenager wearing a school uniform and looking no older than fifteen. Her jet black hair swayed as she stepped nervously further into the Cave.

"Zatanna this is Young Justice." Zatara said waving his cane in the group's direction. "Young Justice my daughter: Zatanna."

"Hi I'm M'gann, but you can call me Megan. It's my Earth name." Miss Martian says to her as she flies in front of her. "That's Robin, that's Wally, Cassie, Artemis, Kaldur, Connor and Ultraman."

"Welcome to the cave." Aqualad tells her.

"Uh, thanks." Zatanna says shyly.

"So is uh Zatanna joining the team?" Robin asked.

 **(Authors Note: This is not a** _ **ZatannaxRobin**_ **story! I repeat not a** _ **ZatnnaxRobin**_ **story! This is a** _ **RobinxBatgirl**_ **story! Read Dinner to find out! This story include** _ **UltramanxWondergirl**_ **,** _ **SuperboyxMiss Martian**_ **,** _ **ArtemisxKid Flash**_ **, and slight** _ **KaldurxRocket**_ **. Zatanna will end up with someone in the second story called** _ **Young Justice Heroes: Secret Revealed**_ **!)**

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, this is strictly a visit." Zatara replied to the Boy Wonder.

"I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from Zatanna can benefit." Zatara says then began talking to Canary about something.

 _"Does anyone get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?"_ M'gann asked through the telepathic link with Young Justice.

Conner gestured to the kitchen where only he and Ultraman could hear the rustling of Captain Marvel cooking. _"Not just Zatara, I mean, why is Marvel still around?"_

Wally smiled and rubbed his cast _"Because we like having him around."_

Artemis turns to him. _"You like having him around since he waits on you hand and foot."_

 _"And your point is?"_ Kid Flash says not getting the point of what the young archer is saying.

 _"That you should do things yourself and not being lazy."_ Wondergirl told the speedster.

 _"It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor."_ Aqaulad says.

 _"Yeah at least he trusted us."_ Robin says.

" _If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him! He was a trader that machine almost got M'ga- all of us killed!"_ Conner exclaimed angrily.

 _ **"True he did. But maybe he had a good reason to protect us from Red Tornadoes sibling."**_ Ultraman tells him trying to think of an logical explanation.

Zatanna stepped forwards when she starts seeing the looks of the Young Justice's face. "Are you guys having a psychic conversation? Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

Young Justice had been so used to discussing things through M'gann's telepathic links, that they had been as animated and active as they would be in a spoken conversation.

Now, Zatara and the Canary were staring at them accusingly.

Ultraman sighed **"Alright fine, we were talking about Red Tornado."**

Ultraman turned to face the elders **"It's been weeks since they attacked and the League hasn't told us anything."**

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creater, T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority." Black Canary tells them.

"But you've found none of the above." Robin added.

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League, Young Justice is not to pursue this." Canary made herself clear.

Zatara took his hat off and looked around the room. "Maybe you could take Zatanna on a tour of the cave?"

He slowed down as he searched for his daughter and somehow found her several feet away laying on Wolf and Knight generously while they are still asleep.

Captain Marvel flew in from the kitchen with a hot plate of Nachos and landed gently next to Young Justice. "Your giving a tour of the cave? Cool!"

Ultraman stepped forwards. **"Actually I was wondering if you could take Knight and Wolf out for some exercise."**

Conner stepped in, "Yea we'll join you in a few."

Marvel nodded excitingly, "Sure. Sure I can do that!"

Marvel looked over to Knight and Wolf who spotted the steaming plate of cheese and ran over following them outside.

"Come on Knigth and Wolf. Let's go." Marvel says to them.

"But, but, but my nachos." Kid Flash says shocked that his food is now gone.

 **"Come one."** Ultraman says as he grabs Kid Flash's shirt and pull him away.

Young Justice walked Zatanna down a hall as she caught up to Robin. She was now suddenly wearing a purple spaghetti strap, white denim jeans and flip-flops.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "How did you-"

"We're not taking a tour, are we?" Zatanna asked cutting him off.

"Nope, we're hunting down that robot." Superboy replied stopping and receiving approving nods from Aqualad and Ultraman.

"Yes we are." Aqualad says to her.

"Wow, out loud and everything" Zatanna crossed her arms across her chest and smiled.

"Don't worry. We do this stuff all the time." Wonder Girl told her.

 **"To be fair they don't have super hearing. So they can't technically here us this far away."** Ultraman tells her.

Artemis stepped forwards, "What about new girl?"

"I'm sure she won't tell" Robin shrugged and smiled.

"You won't tell Zatara or Canary what we're doing? Are you?" Wonder Girl asked.

A smile appeared on Zatanna's face. "I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me."

The others looked at each other, shocked, before Artemis chuckled. "Oh, she's gonna fit right in."

"This is going to be fun having another girl around." Wonder Girl says to the magician.

* * *

Outside we see the camouflage Bio-Ship leaving Mount Justice. We also see Marvel throwing a piece of tree away.

"Fetch. Come on. Fetch." Marvel begged Knight and Wolf to do, but they are too busy eating Wally's food.

A few minutes in the Bio-Ship they are receiving a message from Black Canary.

"M'gann, the Bio-Ship wasn't authorized for departure." Black Canary says.

"We're kidnapping Zatanna!" Miss Martian said cheerfully before continuing. "Were kidnapping Zatanna to show her Happy Harbor."

* * *

 _"Be back soon."_ Miss Martian says.

"Roger that. Have fun." Black Canary says then ended the call.

"I did not give permission to-" Zatara started to say but Black Canary cut the magicion off.

"They're good kids, Giovanni. Trust worthy kids. Don't worry." Black Canary tells him with a smile.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Robin ask. "Batman is the world's greatest detective, and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical explanation."

Robin, however had an idea. "If we're going to do better, we need an illogical solution, a truly dumb idea.

All at one, the teens all looked at Kid Flash, who blinked confused at them. "What?"

"We're talking about you, genius." Wonder Girl told him.

"We'll as a matter of fact." Kid Flash says.

* * *

"Look, Tornado. Your brother and sister are back online. We'll have you up and running, too." Morrow says as he stood over the immobilized form of Red Tornado.

"Maybe even turn your voice box back on, as soon as I'm done copying and downloading your memory files." Morrow says as he went to download Red Tornado's memory files.

"In the meantime, I'll tell you a story." Morrow says as he pulled a chair up to him.

"Once upon a time, a brilliant scientist decided to build his own superhero to infiltrate and destroy the Justice Society of America. His first creation was Red Torpedo, hero of the ocean deep, a machine programmed to think he was a man."

Unfortunately, that programming was crude. Torpedo never quite fit in. Your eldest brother was a failure. But the scientist believed in his plan and began again."

"Your sister debuted as firebrand, a much-loved and admired heroine. If only she hadn't been so darn heroic. Yet our intrepid scientist would not quit, and this time, the android would know he was an android."

"The new approach worked Red Tornado, the robot hero, was inducted into the Justice Society. The scientist believed he had triumphed."

"But Tornado's original heroic programming and Pinocchio-like desire to become more human caused him to betray his creator, his father. Still, the scientist refuses to give up." Morrow says to the android.

* * *

 **Belle Reve:**  
 **October 10, 18:35 CDT**

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison-break." Miss Martian said as the nine teens surrounded their prisoner. "He's given us five minutes with you."

Professor Ivo glared at the heroes, but said nothing.

Superboy then glared at Ivo. "Spill, Ivo! How do we find T.O. Morrow and his Reds?"

Ivo look annoyed at the teens. "Now, why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?"

"Because, and here's a truly dumb idea." Kid Flash said, "You're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil-android business. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where?"

Ivo leaned back in his chair. "Ah, I see your point. So let me rephrase: Why in the world would I _tell_ you how to find Morrow?"

"He knows." Aqualad says.

 **"We don't have time for this."** Ultraman said, then looked at Miss Martian, **"Do it."**

Miss Martian's eyes glowed as she tried to enter Ivo's mind, but the little man only laughed.

"Oh, please; as if I've never faced a telepath before." Ivo says with a smile.

 _"Trulb tuo s'worrom eurt noitacol."_ Zataana says leaning on Ivo's desk out of nowhere.

"Morrow is hiding in a secret, underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, one hundred meters south of Old Faithful," Ivo said in a rush.

To say the least Young Justice were again quite shock of what Zatanna has just done and getting the information they need.

* * *

In another room we see Strange looking at them in the security camera and he was not pleased of what he is seeing.

 _"Wait, what just happend?"_ Ivo ask confused.

* * *

"Download complete." Morrow says as he brought down a metal bed from the ceiling.

"Time for an upgrade." Morrow says as he remove the sheet away, revealing the newest Red. "But first, introduction."

"Red Tornado, Red Torpedo, Red Inferno," Morrow said proudly. "I like that name so much better than fire bran. Meet your baby brother: Red Volcano."

It was taller than the other androids and much bulkier; while the other Reds had the physique of heroes and star athletes, Red Volcano was a hulking brute. On his chest was a yellow triangle with a small circle near the upward-facing point.

"This android won't need to infiltrate the heroes, he'll simply destroy them with the help of your memories. Finally, the scientist has built an android that transcend the need to be human. No more Pinocchio."

Morrow pressed a button near a computer; a moment later, Red Volcano's optics glowed, and he stood tall.

Before Morrow could say more, the android approached his creator and grabbed him by the wrists, holding him in the air.

" _Hello, Father."_ Red Volcano said, his voice a deep, synthetic mimicry of Morrow's own.

"Son." Morrow gasped out as Red Volcano tightened his grip, "You're hurting me."

" _Yes, but pain is so... Human. And I, per your programming, I transcend any concern with for Humans."_ Red Volcano says.

With a tug, Red Volcano ripped Morrow's arms out of their sockets; the android hurled one arm away before punching his own arm straight through Morrow's chest.

"No more Pinocchio." Red Volcano says.

When Morrow fell, blood did not pour from his wounds; rather, sparks and lubricant leaked out. Morrow had been an android all along.

Red Volcano casually tossed away the other arm he held then smashed Morrow's head.

Red Volcano then looked at the other three androids, who stood motionless, but aware of what was happening.

The newest Red looked around for Brom, but the assistant had left shortly before he'd come online.

" _Did you know that Father was an android ?"_ Red Volcano asked, but got no answer. _"We're a stick. Father you were right. Humans are annoying._

* * *

"Black out all external communication." Aqualad says to Young Justice. "Soon, Canary and Zatara. Batman, too, I imagine will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

"Look, I'm trying to be all nonchalant here." Robin says to Zatanna.

"Why? Be as chalant as you like." Zatanna says with a little flirt which got the Boy Wonder to smile."

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers." Wonder Girl tries to say.

"Wonder Girl's right, could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?" Artemis ask.

"Or create peace on earth for all time? Zatara couldn't even do all that, and I'm nowhere near on my dad's level." Zatanna tells them then began explaining. "I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

"What's our ETA Yellowstone?" Superboy demanded. "I am way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash-compactor."

 **"Are you sure that he really betrayed us?"** Ultraman asked.

"Aren't you!?" Superboy looked furious, "He almost killed you!"

Ultraman shrugged. **"If he really wanted to kill us, he would have. Instead, he put just enough force into knocking us out, nothing more. We were all unconscious; we were easy targets, but he and the other androids just left us."**

"So?" Superboy says still looked angry.

 **"I've gone over what happened at the Cave a thousand times, looking back at every detail. Just as the EMP wore off, a spark crossed from one android and into Tornado. I think he was hacked, but still had some control over himself to stop from killing us."** Ultraman tells him.

Superboy's anger had almost completely faded, but Ultraman decided to add more to his advantage. **"Remember, Red Tornado had been built as a weapon against the League, but they let him in anyway. You were created to be a weapon against Superman, and we trust you. Red Tornado deserves the benefit of the doubt, so unless we find out that he's now willingly working for Morrow, we are going to free him or capture him, but we won't destroy him."**

* * *

" _Listen, my brothers, my sister—I have been downloaded with all your memories. Father's too, but he left out the bit about being an android. But he did reveal his plan, though; his dream for our destiny."_ Red Volcano tells his older siblings.

" _There is a semi-dormant super-volcano beneath Yellowstone."_ He said, bringing up an image of the area on a computer. _"Father gave me the power to activate it in three stages. The eruption will decimate the planet, kill millions, and trap the rest beneath an impenetrable cloud of ash. While Humanity struggles to survive, we four will build a Red Army, and make this world... a Red Planet."_

Red Tornado, Torpedo and Inferno looked at each other, but said nothing because Morrow had disabled their ability to talk.

Before Red Volcano could continue his monologue—and in his mind, Red Tornado found his brother's rant, the phone rang, the caller ID revealing that it was Professor Ivo.

Red Volcano picked up the phone.

" _Morrow, it's me. Are you there?"_ Ivo ask.

"Yes, Anthony," Red Volcano said, his voice modifying to sound exactly like his creator, "What do you want?"

" _Reluctantly, to warn you. The children know where you are and are headed to you now. I don't believe they told their elders."_ Ivo tells him.

If Red Volcano had lips, he would have smiled.

"Perfect." he said, then hung up.

* * *

 **Yellowstone National Park:**  
 **October 10, 20:22 MDT**

"Stealth-mode." Aqualad said, pressing his symbol changing into his stealth-mode.

Soon after Kid Flash, Wondergirl, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Ultraman turned on their stealth-mode. Then the hatch open up and Aqualad walk up to Zatanna.

"I recommend you stay behind." Aqualad tells her.

"Is that an order?" She ask.

"No." Aqualad says shaking his head. " You must do as you see fit."

"Good." Zatanna says then began to do a spell. _"Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool."_

In a puff of smoke her clothes was replaced with a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves.

* * *

Within the base, Red Volcano turned from the security-feed from the cameras throughout the park and looked to his oldest brother.

" _Prove yourself a loyal Red, brother."_ he said, _"Kill them for me."_

* * *

They ran past Old Faithful and as they did so they were cut off by a large cyclone in their path. In fact, they were surrounded by a wall of cyclones.

The center cyclone had a figure protruding from the top, Red Tornado with his arms crossed in disapproval.

M'gaan stepped up, fighting back the winds, "Why Tornado? Why are you doing this?"

She received no response as the entire group caught what was carved into the ground by the ferocious wind. M'gaan's eyes grew wide as she looked over to the others and nodded _"Message received?"_

They nodded in response and grew angry; Conner spoke up first "Who cares why? Smash him!"

Ultraman, Aqualad, and Superboy began to run toward him.

"Ultraman. Superboy. Maneuver 12." Aqualad told the Kryptonians.

The two Kryptonians turns around and had their hands ready for Aqualad to jump in.

Aqualad leaped into the air fist first towards Red Tornado who simply responded by landing a bone crushing punch into the Athlantean's face sending him into Superboy and Ultraman knocking them out hard.

Robin hurled an explosive disk, while Artemis fired two shock-arrows, but both attacks were blown back in the direction they'd come.

Meanwhile Wonder Girl had enough and launch up and tries to punch him. "Take this robot."

Miss Martian, now in camouflage-mode, tried sneaking up on Red Tornado while distracted and punching him with her not inconsiderable strength, but the android detected her and sent her to Wonder Girl and knocking them out just like the rest of her teammates.

"That's it, Red!" Kid Flash yelled, "You're not the only spin-doctor around here!"

The speedster spun around in a circle, quickly creating a tornado of his own; however, while Flash and Kid Flash could _make_ twisters, Red Tornado was the _master_.

He punched right through Kid Flash's tornado with ease, slamming him into the ground. That left Zatanna as the only one standing.

She raised her hands, trying to think of a spell. _"Etaerc a... a... dleihs dnuora ym-"_

Before she could finish her spell, Red Tornado flew down and grabbed her by the throat.

As she stared into the android's red optics, Red Tornado threw her to the ground, where she lay unmoving. The android hovered on a twister once more, his arms cross as he beheld his victory.

" _Quite a performance, brother,"_ Red Volcano said from behind him, standing on a pillar of stone that his powers moved upwards, _"But we both know that's_ all _it was."_

A chunk of earth was ripped up, the very same patch that had been drilled by Red Tornado's powers. On it were the words 'PLAY DEAD', a sign for Young Justice.

" _I have all your memories,"_ Red Volcano continued, _"plus a next-gen processor. I know your next move before you do! Though, let's be honest: blowing a message into the sand? A three-year-old child could come up with that!"_

With a clench of his hands, Red Tornado shattered the slab of stone into fragments and hurled it at the Team, who had gotten to their feet when they realized that their ruse had failed.

Ultraman, Aqualad, and Superboy moved to block the pieces with their fists while Miss Martian and Wondergirl destroyed any pieces that made it past them.

Most of the Team now engaged Red Volcano, but Zatanna, who had hung back, noticed something.

 _"Red Tornado is getting away!"_ Zatanna says as she see Red Tornado flying away.

 _"Is he abandoning us?"_ Artemis asked.

 _"I don't think so."_ Wondergirl replied. _"He wouldn't have help us if he's retreating."_

 _ **"Think he has a plan?"**_ Ultraman ask.

"He would most likely." Aqualad responded.

" _You stand no chance against me, Humans,"_ the android said.

"We're not Human!" Superboy, Ultraman, and Miss Martian shouted as they either jumped or flew at Red Volcano.

" _Apologies."_ Red Volcano said, as two enormous hands made out of stone clapped together, painfully slamming the three heroes into each other. _"I suppose the properly inclusive term would be... meatbags."_

Another wave of Red Volcano's hand saw a chasm open up to swallow Artemis, Wondergirl, and Aqualad; Wondergirl grabbed Artemis and Aqualad by their hands and flew out of the hole.

Robin jump over a small cliff hurled another explosive disk. Red Volcano caught the disk in his hand; after the explosion faded, no damage could be seen.

" _Tornado's memories and my processing-speed allow me to predict your every move."_ Red Volcano tells them.

 _"Emoks emceb a dlofdnilb."_ Zatanna says as the smoke around Red Tornado became a blindfold which he tries to get off Tornado use his Fire on his eye just as he made the mountain on stage one of total destruction.

* * *

Wonder Girl had been right that Red Tornado hadn't been running away. He had simply returned to the base when his processor finally overcame Red Volcano's control.

When he was free, he applied the same algorithms to Red Torpedo and Red Inferno; they could make their own choice now, but Red Tornado needed their help.

While he couldn't speak normally, he was able to communicate in binary, which he used to try to convince his brother and sister.

" _We must stop him."_ Red Tornado told his sibling.

" _Why?"_ Red Inferno asked in a synthetic, feminine voice. "Once we believed we lived. Now, there is only Red Inferno and Red Torpedo."

" _Why should we save Humanity?"_ Red Inferno. _"When we are no longer Human."_ " _The premise of your question is flawed."_ Red Tornado argued. "You were never human, but your were human."

Red Torpedo and Red Inferno shared a look at each other and agreeing to help Red Tornado and Young Justice stop their little brother Red Volcano.

* * *

Kid Flash said absently over the link, "He's activated a stage-two eruption! If it makes it to stage three, kiss the hemisphere goodbye!}

 _ **"You heard him!"**_ Ultraman said, rocketing upwards. _**"Stop him before he gets that far; hit him from all sides!"**_

Eight heroes attacked simultaneously; Superboy and Wondergirl were smashed aside by Red Volcano's power, but Ultraman managed to get a hit in with a Heat Vision, knocking the android back a step.

Miss Martian tried to take advantage of Red Volcano's imbalance and tried to yank him into the magma, but the android caught himself; with a wave of his hand, a crack opened next to the Martian, expelling a wave of magma, and more importantly, heat.

Miss Martian was instantly knocked out, disrupting the psychic link; before she was consumed by the magma, Superboy tries to get her to safety but Red Tornado blocks him away. Off to the side Zatanna starts doing a spell.

 _"Ekoms dna srorrim... etaerc dik hsalf snoisulli!"_ Zatanna says as the spoke around her and Kid Flash began to look like Kid Flash.

"I use a skill down version when I sneak out of the house." Zatanna explains.

Red Volcano, who is still holding Miss martian threw magma at the illusions. He didn't notice the real Kid Flash grabbing her and getting her to safety.

A moment later, a massive twister of water crashed into Red Volcano into the lava.

"Nice hit." Wonder Girl complimented.

"It was not mine." Aqualad tells her, then he notice the Reds. "Look."

Red Torpedo's power smashed Red Volcano into a small river of magma; the youngest Red tried to rise on a pillar of heated stone, but Red Tornado rocketed headfirst into the pillar, destroying it and sending Volcano back into the magma.

Every time he tried to escape, his siblings would push him back down again.

" _Brothers, sister!"_ Red Volcano yelled, _"Stop this!"_

The other three Reds were having none of it. Red Torpedo and Red Inferno tackled him, pinning him down as they sank into the magma.

Despite their durable construction, none of them were lasting long; their chassis were already melting.

Red Volcano, the youngest, was the first to be destroyed, but not for lack of trying; it took Red Tornado slamming feet-first into him to make sure he stayed in the magma.

In the process, however, it looked like the three older Reds were about to follow suit.

" _Father would be so disappointed,"_ Red Volcano said, activating his powers one more time before he succumbed to the magma.

Against the odds of their predicted self-destruction Red Tornado, who only lost his legs, was saved by Wondergirl.

"Tornado, listen!" Kid Flash shouted, "We're on the verge of a stage-three super-volcano eruption. There's no turning back from that; we need to vent pressure, fast! But the ash-cloud will bring on a worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it!"

Red Tornado nodded.

Kid Flash turned to Robin. "Triangulate the pressure-locus!"

Seeker activated his holo-computer, bringing up a 3D-image of the volcano and marked three spots. "There, there, and there."

Identifying the locations, the Artemis fire her most powerful explosive arrow and it drilled into the designated spots.

A moment later, rivers of magma poured from three new holes in the volcano, lessening the tremors, but the cloud of ash was still a problem.

Despite not having legs anymore, Red Tornado was still able to fly on a twister, rising higher and higher until he was above the cloud.

Creating a massive wind-tunnel, he channeled the ash into the atmosphere, and then beyond it, safely expelling the ash into space.

As the Team noted the clearing sky and the cooling magma, they gave a collective sigh of relief. Once again, the world had been saved.

As Red Tornado landed, the younger heroes ran up to him, just glad that he was still on their side.

 **"There, that should do it."** Ultraman says as he stepped back and wiped his hands.

" _Yes, I can speak again. Thank you,"_ Red Tornado said, lying on a table.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet." Aqualad told him.

" _The planet would have survived,"_ Red Tornado replied, _"It is Humanity that was saved. Though by not me. My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."_

"But you were never the traitor." Wonder Girl said.

Red Tornado shook his head. _"No. I left to protect you from further attack, and to find my creator, Morrow."_

Kid Flash held up a robotic hand that lay on a table. "Souvenir!"

"Reddy, we can rebuild you better than before." Robin says as he pick up a robotic leg.

" _I do not believe I should be repaired."_ Red Tornado said

"Why did you become our den-mother in the first place?" Superboy asked.

" _I was the pragmatic choice. I do not require sleep and do not have a secret identity or second life to live."_ Red Tornado explain.

"But you've got advanced AI programming." Kid Flash said, "Designed to learn, adapt, evolve!"

" _Hello_ , Megan!" Miss Martian slapped her forehead. "You wanted to be more Human!"

"And you couldn't do that with the League," Artemis said, "They're stiffs!"

"Well, he wouldn't learn emotion from Batman." Robin said with a laugh, "Trust me."

Ultraman stared hard at Red Tornado. **"The Cave isn't just a base for us, is it? It's a proving-ground for you."**

" _I do not know if these statements are accurate."_ Red Tornado said. _"But, perhaps... they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe that I have come to... care about you all."_

Superboy smiled. "See? Practically a meatbag already."

"Which reminds me." Red Tornado says.

* * *

We see Red Tornado, now walking, walking into a room with Brom and old man Morrow on a bed. As soon as he entered, Brom was startled.

"i will not hurt him." He told Brom as he walk up to Morrow's death bed. "He was evil, but T.O. Morrow is still my father.

"I will care for him. It's the human thing to do." Red Tornado says as he look at his dying mother.

* * *

"So good kidnapping?" Wonder Girl ask as they all fly back to Mount Justice.

"Actually yeah, best every." Zatanna told.

"Well first of many, I hope." Robin says.

"Yeah, if dad doesn't ground me for life." Zatanna says.

* * *

"She's grounded for life!" Zatara told Black Canary in Mount Justice.

"They're good kid Giovanni, don't worry Giovanni." Zatara says mocking what Canary said earlier. "She's never joining Young Justice."

The two then hear Captain Marvel with Knight and Wolf drench in water.

"Are they coming out to play or what?" Marvel ask still out of the loop of what happen.

* * *

 **"We're in so much trouble when we get back to base."** Ultraman tells everyone after a moment of silence.

Everyone look at him confused, before Wondergirl decided to speak.

"How do you know?" Wondergirl ask.

 **"Super Hearing."** Ultraman tells her then turns to Zatanna. **"By the way your dad says your grounded for life."**

Zatanna turns to the Boy Wonder. "Told you so. Thanks for the fun though."

 **"Does your dad usually curse when he's angry?"** Ultraman ask.

"Yeah, why ask?" Zatanna ask.

 **"We'll he seems to be doing that."** Ultraman tells her.

Zatanna then said. "He must be pissed at me."

"He'll cool down right?" Miss Martian ask.

"We'll see." Zatanna told the Martian.


	35. The Break Up

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

 _ **Previously on Young Justice Heroes**_

 _ **"Hey Thea." David greeted her trying to give her a kiss, but she pushed him back.**_

 _ **"Are you cheating on me?" She ask.**_

 _ **"WHAT!" The three teen heroes shouted.**_

 _ **"What make you think I'm cheating on you?" David questioned.**_

 _ **"This." Thea said as she hold a photo of him holding hands with Daviona.**_

 _ **"That's not me." David told her.**_

 _ **"Well I'm sorry that I acuss you David. Can you forgive me?" Thea ask.**_

 _ **"I already have. David says as they kiss for a few seconds.**_

 _ **Off to the side Cassie began to cross her arms and was glaring at Thea. Cassie is trying not to be jealous but is protective of her friend.**_

 _ **Alex notice and smiles at her for it, which she sticks her tongue out at him.**_

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **October 12th, 14:25 PDT**

"Maybe we should take a break." Thea says.

"Why?" David ask.

"We'll, your keeping something from me and you won't tell me." Thea told him.

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaah!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone_**  
 ** _In the unknown_**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory_**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young_**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons_**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history_**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid_**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay_**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday_**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it_**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together_**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one_**  
 ** _Number one_**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones_**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever_**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire_**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

"I just been busy with work and spending time with my cousin." David explain.

"Still you won't even tell me where you work." Thea says.

David was about to tell her his secret but decided to against it. "Maybe your right."

"We can still be friends." Thea says.

She then walk up to him and peck him on the cheeks as she smiles. "But no matter what happens, I'll always care about you."

She then walks away just as Alex walk up to him.

"What happen?" Alex ask.

"Thea broke up with me." David told him with disappointment.

"Why she do that?" Alex ask the young Kryptonian.

"I wasn't spending enough time with her. I was too busy being Ultraman and hanging out with Connor." David told him.

"Don't worry. You still have me and Cassie." Alex says to him.

David smiles at that. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Come one, lets go get something to eat to clear that big head of yours." Alex told him as he had his arm around his best friends shoulder.

* * *

No explanation on short chapter, but I decided that David should break up with Thea.


	36. Failsafe

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **October 16, 16:01 EDT**

A large space ship headed towards earth, looming over the planet. Hal Jordon and John Stewart flew out of earth's orbit to face them. Batman, driving a spacecraft, flew behind them.

"Deploying camera sensor units." Batman says two cameras were sent away from the spacecraft, the cameras watching everything.

The two Green Lanterns flew in front of the alien space ship.

"Attention, you have entered the boundaries of earth's space. Disengage all weapons and engines. This is your final warning." John Stewart said, his voice traveling towards the ship.

A beam ejected outwards, and the two Green Lanterns put up shields. They were quickly broken and through the beams, you could see their skeletons right before they completely disappeared.

Batman flew forward, pressing buttons. "Code Red: Full offensive deploy."

A hatch opened in the bottom of the ship and Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Captain Marvel flew out to meet the ship.

The beam shot outwards again. The four dodged, and the Batman's ship flew out of the way. Superman and Martian Manhunter were the first two hit, followed by Captain Atom and Captain Marvel.

Before the beam could hit Batman's ship, he ejected in an escape pod. His pod floated as a ship from the opponent flew up to meet him.

A beam from the bigger ship destroyed Batman and his escape pod.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **October 16, 16:05 EDT**

An incoming message came into the Cave, right as they saw Batman's ship blown to appeared on the screened.

 _"Tornado... Did you-"_ Zatara ask on the screen.

"Yes Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures." Red Tornado said, cutting Zatara off.

Young Justice stood behind their "den mother", and there was a certain sadness to the air.

 _"Affirmative, see you in the field."_ Zatara said to Red Tornado, before exiting the chat.

Red Tornado turned to the teens. "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs, but should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

Aqualad looked at his other teammates: Ultraman, Superboy, Kid Flash, Knight, Wolf, Knight, Wonder Girl, Artemis, Robin, and Miss Martian.

"We stand ready." Aqualad told the android.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaah!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 ** _We walk alone_**  
 ** _In the unknown_**

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 ** _We live to win another victory_**

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 ** _We are the young_**

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 ** _Dying sons_**

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 ** _We live to change the face of history_**

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 ** _So be afraid_**

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 ** _It's the price we pay_**

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 ** _The only easy day was yesterday_**

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 ** _So hear our voice,_**  
 ** _We have a choice,_**  
 ** _It's time to face it_**

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 ** _We will stand together_**

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 ** _Number one_**  
 ** _Number one_**

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 ** _The chosen ones_**

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 ** _We are one_**  
 ** _We are one_**

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 ** _We will fight forever_**

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 ** _We are one and we won't tire_**

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

Soon as Red Tornado left, Young Justice turned on the TV to watch the fight. Iris West-Allen was on, otherwise known as Kid Flash's aunt. Behind her, chaos was ensured throughout Central City.

"This is Iris West-Allen, reporting live. The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City." Iris West told the viewers watching the new.

A beam crumbled an ark made of rock to pieces, and more sent civilians to the next world. Just as another was about to hit her, Flash ran by and got her away.

More came for the cameraman.

" _Tropsnart siht namaremac ot ytefas_!" A man shouted.

In a flash, the cameraman was standing by Zatara, the one who had saved him. Flash ran up, and put Iris down.

"You should both be safe here, at least for now." Zatara said to them.

Iris looked at them. "Thank you... Flash, and Zatara."

Flash put a hand on Iris's shoulder before running off. Zatara said another spell, and took off with the speedster.

Iris watched them go, and turned to the cameraman. "Danny, you ok?"

The cameraman gave Iris a thumbs-up.

"As you can see, the Justice League is attempting to hold the line." Iris informed.

Flash and Zatara went to help civilians on a roof, but they were all blasted. The cameraman pointed the camera back to her stunned face.

"No..." Iris says sadly as she watch her secret husband and friend get killed.

She didn't notice the alien ships coming towards her.

"Iris, Iris get out of there!" Cat Grant shouted but it was too late.

The line went dead. She sat back down, trying to hide her pain.

"I'm sorry, but we're experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei, where another League contingent is having a bit more luck." Cat said sullenly.

Video feed went to the attack on Taipei, where many Leaguers were fighting. The Hawks, Black Canary, and Green Arrow were fighting with all their might. Even they didn't stand a chance.

The video feed went back to Cat Grant. "Ladies and gentlemen, we just lost Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Atom, and Aquaman."

* * *

Wonder Woman used her Lasso of Truth to send one ship crashing into another.

"Wonder Woman, above you!" Red Tornado warned.

The Amazonian put her hands up to block the beam, but it was useless as she disappear. Red Tornado flew out of the way as the biggest ship, the Mother-Ship, landed on what _was_ Smallville.

Red Tornado threw tornadoes at the large ship, trying to do some damage to it. He manage to do some damage to them.

"Red Tornado to Cave." He said into the comms, knowing that the younger heroes were watching him on the Cave's monitors, _"_ I fear that I am all that remains of the League."

" _RT, look out!"_ The android turned at Robin's warning, but was too late to avoid a blast of energy that wiped him from existence.

* * *

Ultraman sighed and looked down. **"They're gone."**

Conner cracked his knuckles and stepped forwards "Then what are we waiting for, a theme song?"

Aqualad quickly intervened, "A strategy, it's been made tragically clear that going head to head with them is not an option."

Ultraman placed a hand on his forehead and dragged it down his scalp and through his hair, **"Than I guess we make a strategy. Where are the aliens now?"**

Robin pulled up a large holo-map that displayed the extra-terrestrial's location as small red dots on the holographic globe, "Here."

Artemis lifted an eyebrow and squinted.

"This one get lost?" She asked pointing at the red-dot that was isolated in the North Pole

Robin look confused at that place. "That's nowhere near Superman's Fortress of Solitude."

Ultraman eyes look widen even though you can't see it through his sunglasses. **"That's my fortress!"**

Wonder Girl turn to him with disbelief. You have a Fortress of Solitude?"

Robin turned to Ultraman. "Your Fortress power source must've attracted the aliens attention. At least enough to send a scout ship to investigate."

"We will target this lone ship." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, break it down. Build more. Hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo!" kid Flash says as he punch his knuckles together.

Artemis punched Kid Flash.

"Ow!" Artemis bent down close to him. "Martian and Kryptonians in the house."

Kid Flash looked at the three who were staring at him. "Uh... Not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

"Smooth." Wondergirl commented.

* * *

 **Ultraman's Fortress of Solitude:**  
 **October 16, 17:32 EDT**

Outside of a large mountain covered in ice and snow was massive two doors with the ever famous 'S' symbol engraved into it.

Directly in front of this door floated a small ship with an 'antenna' like device sprouting from its hull and wings spreading out to the side, it largely resembled a piranha.

At the moment Young Justice were wearing they're polar stealth suits. Polar stealth is an alteration of members' uniforms, enabling them to perform covert missions in cold conditions.

All variations of the snow suits are colored white and light blue, to blend into snowy environments.

Artemis snuck behind a snow covered rock, clad in all white, including her bow. Miss Martian flew above the ship in camouflage mode and tore off part of the ship.

" _Communications disabled_." She told the team.

The ship fell to the ground with a loud _crash._

" _Repulsions disabled_." She said also.

Artemis shot a foaming arrow over part of the ship, covering their view of the landscape.

The ship started firing the beam in the direction of Artemis. The archer got lucky. She was almost barbequed.

" _And E.T.'s are sealed inside_!" She announced, not telling anyone she was three inches from becoming French fries.

Aqualad, who was also dressed in white, sprung up from the ice the ship was on, and landed on the top. The ray pointed at him, but Wolf and Knight jumped at it and swung it away before it could hit him.

Wolf and Knight let go, and landed on the ground as Ultraman, Wonder Girl, and Superboy, dressed in white, Robin and Kid Flash came running/jumping up.

Ultraman and Superboy began to hold the atena in place to keep it from shooting everywhere.

Robin landed on the top and brought up his computer. " _Identifying weapon structural stress points and links to the ship. Here, here, and here_."

Miss Martian used her telepathy to break off the beam. Superboy and Ultraman started ripping the ray off, and didn't notice two charge starting up, right next to they're leg.

However, Knight and Wolf did though with their Super hearing. The large beasts jumped up, pushed Superboy and Ultraman out of the way, and took the lone beam that struck him.

Superboy and Ultraman somersaulted and turned around. They're furry best friend was gone. Miss Martian was staring at the spot Wolf and Knight was in just a moment ago.

 _"Wolf..."_ Wondergirl mentally mumbled at seeing the Team's pets die.

 _"There was no indication of feedback..."_ Robin examined his wrist computer. _"Gah...I'm sorry guys..."_

 _"...Can't do anything for him now."_ Superboy rationalized.

 _ **"Lets just get that cannon hooked up to the Bioship."**_ Ultraman says to Miss Martian.

Superboy and Ultraman ripped the weapon from the ship.

 **" _Let's go_."** He said, finally ripping the ray off completely and the Bio-ship flew up in camouflage mode.

Superboy and Ultraman jumped on with the ray, and placed the end of it near the back of the ship.

Miss Martian placed her hands on the ship, and it started to morph with the ray. " _Re-routing systems to immigrate into ship's biometrics. I'll need to de-camouflage for a few minutes_."

Kid Flash and Robin hid behind one of the wings as it appeared again.

" _We may not have a few minutes_." Robin said, watching as two more ships flew up.

They were heading straight for Young Justice.

" _Miss Martian, open fire_!" Aqualad shouted to her.

" _Can't! Weapons system is offline to incorporate the new canon! And that's not fully immigrated either_!" The Martian said urgently.

" _Got you covered_! _Get inside_! _I'm almost there_!" Artemis shouted, ready to shoot three arrows at the ships. Artemis shot at the ships and the archer ran for the cover of the ship.

The three arrows hit the ships and sent them out of the sky. One of the two was completely destroyed. The other slid closer and closer. It pointed its ray at her.

" _Artemis, behind you_!" Miss Martian tries to warn her.

Artemis turned around and got ready to shoot, but the beam struck first, and she disappeared.

"ARTEMIS!" Miss Martian and Wonder Girl screamed.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash yelled.

Aqualad got out his water bearers. _"Get inside! All of you! Ultraman I need a grand slam."_

 _ **"On it."**_ Ultraman says as he does smashed the ice ground into pieces.

Aqualad then use his water powers to strike the enemy's ship destroying it, making it land in the water. Where it starts to short stir cut.

"They're dead! Every single alien! If it's the last thing I do!" The speedster yelled.

They all got in the ship silently. They were floating above clouds, Miss Martian driving the Bio-ship. Everyone else was quiet the only sounds were the whir of the Bio-ship, Miss Martian and Wonder Girl crying.

Kid Flash started beating on the table in front of him, screaming.

"There will be time to mourn later. Now we have a job to do." Aqualad say.

 **"Aqualad's right we need to defend the earth, and ensure Artemis's sacrifice was not in vain."** Ultraman said.

The others looked at them sadly, but with understanding.

"Back to the Cave?" Wonder Girl asked.

"The Hall of Justice. The human race must know that there's still heroes defending them. There is still hope." Aqualad answered.

* * *

General Eiling directed his tanks at the ships covering the open sky. A ripped and torn American flag flew above them, still showing they would not back down.

"Now! Open fire!" General Eiling shouted to his soldiers.

The tanks released their projectiles. Soldiers shot guns, and rocket launchers at the on-coming ship. The enemies shot a beam, and destroyed some of their weapons.

General Eiling and some of his soldiers were about to retreat when the Bio-ship, in camouflage mode, flew up behind the three ships.

A hatch opened up, and Superboy and Ultraman jumped out. Superboy crashed into one ship, taking out one gun punched into the ship; the impacts making it fall out of the sky.

Ultraman did the same thing and used his Heat Vision to fry everything on the ship. The Bio-ship shot the last spacecraft with the ray, testing it out. It worked perfectly, and the ship disappeared.

The ship Superboy punched out of the sky stopped right in front of General Eiling and some of his soldiers.

Superboy jumped off, and stood in front of the General, showing his 'S' Shield. Ultraman jumps down landed next to him gracefully, showing his 'S' shield as well.

The Bio-ship landed next to them, and the others came out. Wondergirl was immediately at Ultraman's side.

The soldiers around them started cheering, happy with the small victory.

One soldier began to lit up like a Christmas tree, "See? I told you Superman wouldn't abandon us!"

"I don't know. He looks kind of young. Where's the cape?" Another asked.

Superboy turned to the two soldiers talking. "I'm not Superman."

 **"Superman didn't abandon anyone; he was killed in battle by the aliens. He was one of the first to give his life. This is Superboy."** Ultraman says as Aqualad approached the man as some soldiers began grieving in silence over the loss of their hero.

"General Wade Eiling United States Air Force!" The man introduced himself while saluting.

"Aqualad: Justice League." Aqualad told the general.

"We'll help you salvage as many of the alien's canons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours." Aqualad said determinedly.

* * *

People were stationed outside the Hall of Justice, while Young Justice headed inside. The Young Justice looked at the broken statues of their mentors.

"I can't believe they're really gone." The Boy Wonder mumbled.

"Me neither." Wonder Girl says to him. "It sounds impossible."

Miss Martian floated towards her uncle's head, landed, and started crying. They were surprised when she floated away, and lifted the rock up and a figure laid under it.

"Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian exclaimed and flew forward happily to help him up.

Ultraman stopped her. **"** _ **M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is not someone is disguised.**_ **"**

Martian Manhunter got up, painfully grabbing his head.

" _It's him! He's real! And he's alive_!" Megan informed excitedly.

Everyone else had doubts though.

"But we saw you get disintegrated. You and Superman and everyone!" Superboy said, obviously suspicious.

Miss Martian helped her uncle stand.

"Yes, I remember." He said. "But I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here."

Miss Martian thought of a quick excuse. "Maybe you were density shifting, and the beam passed right through you!"

Robin got a smile. "Scrambling your brains along the way!"

"My mind is clouded. I feel certain that I had something important to tell you." Martian Manhunter informed.

Kid Flash hit his head. " _Hello Wally! Come on_!" Kid Flash said and he and Robin went outside to the Bio-ship, and Robin scanned the canon. Kid Flash was ecstatic.

" _I knew it! Look! It's giving off Zeta-Beams! The same stuff that powers out Zeta-Tubes! This thing doesn't disintegrate! It teleports! Artemis is alive!_ " The speedster said.

Robin was skeptical. " _Maybe, but-_ "

" _No maybes! They're all alive!_ " Kid Flash says excitedly.

Miss Martian shared Kid Flash's joy. "That must've been what you wanted to tell us!"

Martian Manhunter grabbed his head, and tried to remember. Aqualad, Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Ultraman shared Robin's skepticism.

" _I'm not sure that's not what you wanted to tell us._ " Ultraman says, as he look at the Martian Manhunter.

" _We're on our way!_ " Aqualad shouted.

" _Negative, we can't win this! Miss Martian, camo the Bio-ship-_ " Robin didn't get to finish the sentence, as the Bio-ship was hit.

Both Martian Manhunter and Megan fell back in pain.

"M'gann!" Superboy exclaimed and rushed forward.

He held her to him, and found that she was crying. "That didn't feel like..."

" _We're falling back!_ " Robin says as he, Kid Flash, General Eiling, and his soldiers entered the Hall of Justice.

"We're trapped!" Eiling said, seeing the closed doors. It opened up.

Aqualad looked at the general. "Maybe not."

Ultraman saw the look on his face and knows what he is thinking.

They all entered the hall, and soldiers set up a perimeter. Young Justice and a few injured ran behind.

 **"We can all Zeta to the Cave."** Ultraman instructed, and looked to Martian Manhunter. **"Can you give us grant access to the Cave?"**

Martian Manhunter looked at Ultraman seriously, still leaning against Miss Martian. "I can only authorize one at a time."

Aqualad pointed to the tubes. "Send the soldiers first."

General Eiling spoke up next. "Delay that! You seven are assets we cannot afford to lose!"

Martian Manhunter looked at Aqualad, and the Atlantean nodded. A green beam came out and scanned the Martian. "Override: Martian Manhunter 07."

 _ **Recognized Access granted**_

The tubes started up, and the beam scanned each person.

 _ **Robin B-01**_

 _ **Kid Flash B-03**_

 _ **Wondergirl B-04**_

 **"Miss Martian, I want you right behind J'onn."** Ultraman said, not taking his eyes off the door. **"You know Martian physiology, and he might need help."**

"Got it," Miss Martian said, leading J'onn to the teleporter.

 _ **Miss Martian B-06**_

A moment later, the older Martian was gone, followed by the younger one.

"Your turn, Conner," Ultraman said.

Superboy nodded and began heading to the teleporter, but just before he got there, the door blew inwards, and two alien ships forced their way through.

The clone looked ready to fight, but Ken held out his hand to stop him.

 **"Just go! I'll be right behind you!"** Ultraman told his cousin.

"You and Aqualad can't take those things on your own!" Superboy protested.

Ultraman gave a sad smile, then sucker-punched his cousin, knocking him onto the teleporter.

Just as Superboy began to disappear, he heard his cousin's last words.

"If Nichole's still alive... take care of my sister, okay?" Ultraman says.

After Superboy was gone, Ultraman was about to fight with Aqualad. But Aqualad stopped him and says something to you.

"Your their leader now. You, Wondergirl, and Superboy are our powerhouse to help save the world. And most of all they need you more than me." Aqualad says as he throw Ultraman in the teleporters, before the Kryptonians can do anything.

 _ **Ultraman B-07**_

Aqualad then smashed the teleporters controls so that Young Justice couldn't be followed, then glared at the alien ships.

"Come and get some." Aqualad glared as he jump up in the air with his water bearers.

* * *

Ultraman teleported into the Cave on his back, much to the confusion of the others.

"Where's Aqualad?" Wondergirl asked; when she saw the devastated look on the kryptonian's face, she felt a sinking sensation in her stomach.

 **"He... he didn't make it. Hey told me we were the only one can save the Earth."** Ultraman said quietly.

Everyone began to grief on their leaders death.

Kid Flash angrily punched a wall, while Robin shook his head, as if in denial. Wonder Girl is trying the hardest to fight back tears as she was leaning on Ultraman's shoulders for support.

Miss Martian stepped away from her uncle to gently hug Superboy, her tears staining his shirt. J'onn's head was bowed in muted grief.

The remaining heroes allowed themselves a few minutes to process what had happened before moving on.

 **"As of now, I am in command."** Ultraman said quietly, if firmly, **"Robin, you're now second-in-command again."**

Robin nodded as Wonder Girl is stop tearing up. Ultraman brought up a holographic screen of the main alien vessel, which looked like a mass of black vines clumped together, along with the red bulges that looked like misshapen eyes.

 **"If the aliens are really using Zeta-powered weapons to teleport their victims—"** Ultraman tries to say.

"Which they are!" Kid Flash cut in. Unfortunately for him, the rest of the teammates had trouble believing that that was true.

 **"—Then they would be held in the main ship."** Ultraman continued as he accessed what was left of Earth's satellite-network. **"At the moment, it's sitting on top of what used to be Smallville, Kansas."**

Robin looked over at J'onn. "This ringing any bells?"

The Martian Manhunter sighed. "No, I'm sorry."

Ultraman only shrugged; anything J'onn could remember would be a bonus, but likely wouldn't affect his overall plan.

 **"We'll work out the details once we arrive, but I've got a basic plan already. One squad will infiltrate the main vessel to disable it, and hopefully, the rest of the invading force. Superboy and Wonder Girl: you two will need to create a diversion—"**

"NO!" Miss Martian interrupted shrilly, then turned to the two heroes. "He's sacrificing you two! Aqualad would never do that!"

 **"You're right."** Ultraman said, her cold voice tinted with anger. **"Aqualad would sacrifice himself before anyone else, and he did. Superboy and Wondergirl abilities make them noticed, and would likely be seen as a greater threat."**

"Hey, worst-case scenario is that they get teleported," Kid Flash said, trying to calm Miss Martian down, "We'll just free him, and Artemis, and Ken, and everyone else who got caught."

Miss Martian still looked outraged; Ultraman sighed. **"You two don't have to do this, but it's our best shot."**

Superboy gave his girlfriend a hug. "It's okay, M'gann. It's what Superman would do."

Wonder Girl stood up, still shaken, but resolved. "I'll always trust, no matter what."

* * *

Young Justice had teleported to Kansas, but in order to avoid detection, they arrived well short of their destination, then made the rest of the journey on foot.

Now, they were in a hill overlooking the remains of the town. More importantly, it overlooked the giant vessel that sat on top of it.

Not taking his eyes off of the massive ship, Ultraman gently nudged Miss Martian. **"Keep an eye on your uncle. He's still a little... off."**

Miss Martian nodded, then walked over to J'onn.

Ultraman looked at the two Martians. **"First squad, deploy!"**

The green-skinned duo took to the air and activated their camouflage-modes. The plan required them to infiltrate the vessel first.

After they passed by the ship's cannons, J'onn made both himself and Miss Martian intangible and pulled her through the hull of the ship.

Miss Martian took a moment to shake off the unsettling feeling of having someone else make her intangible, then opened up the psychic link.

 _"We're in position."_ she reported, then opened up another, private link to Superboy. _"Be careful, Conner. I love you."_

Outside, Superboy smiled a little, but then got his game-face on when Ultraman turned to him. **"Second squad, go!"**

With an angry yell, Superboy jumped half a mile and landed on the ship; with a grunt, he ripped a cannon off its mounting and threw it at another, destroying both.

Wonder Girl was there a few seconds later; she began to smash thing as well as using lasso to throw the the ships into each other.

Wonder Girl and Superboy soon ripped off one piece of the ship.

" _Careful, don't disconnect the power source_!" Robin told the two.

They did as they was told. "Alright you glorified trespassers, you wanna see how a real alien fights!?" Superboy ask angrily.

The gun powered up, and started blasting other guns. Ships started deploying from the ship, and they readied himself.

" _Now or never!_ " Wonder Girl shouted.

Ultraman, with Robin on his back, and Kid Flash used their Super Speed to get on the ship with out being detected. They then hid themselves behind some machines as a few more ships flew by.

Robin peaked out from behind the machine. " _Way is clear, go!_ "

Robin, Ultraman, and Kid Flash ran again as they hid behind another pillar as another ship flew by, and then two guns came out of the roof.

Ultraman used his Heat Vision at one, and the other was taken out by Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian, who flew up behind them. Ultraman motioned for them to follow and they were on the move again.

Miss Martian then stumbled, and Kid Flash was instantly at her side.

"You okay?" he asked.

Miss Martian shook her head. "Wonder Girl..."

 _"Wonder Girl's gone."_ Superboy said tersely. _"It's just me now."_

 **"Cassie..."** Ultraman says as he realize that he loves her then began to shake his head.

 **"Come on."** Ultraman said, now struggling with grief _and_ guilt, **"Let's get this done."**

Now, as they headed down a dark, cramped corridor, Miss Martian have stumbled again, only for the former to be caught by J'onn, while the latter was caught by Robin.

Miss Martian groaned and held her head.

 _"Don't tell me..."_ Robin said, fearing the worst. _"Superboy?"_

A tear-blinded Miss Martian nodded lean forward by her uncle. As they moved, Kid Flash tried to console her.

 _"It's okay."_ He said. _"We'll find him with Artemis, I know it."_

 _"No."_ Martian Manhunter said, his tone resolved. _"My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose."_

Kid Flash grabbed the taller being by the shoulders. _"No, you're wrong! The Zeta-radiation proves she's alive, she's—"_

 _Smack!_

Kid Flash reeled from the punch Robin hit his jaw with. _"Stop it, KF!I've been scanning for League and Team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone, and so is everyone else._ "

Kid Flash looked away, down hearted, and Robin continued. " _But our mission still holds purpose; to destroy this Mother Ship._ "

Martian Manhunter helped his niece up, and Robin walked away, followed by Martian Manhunter.

Miss Martian placed a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder, and then ran off. The speedster growled and took off after them. The five ran into another chamber and saw the power source. Robin looked up something on the computer.

" _This is the power core. Blow this and the Mother Ship blows._ " The Boy Wonder informed and rushed forward.

He got to the closest walkway he could. The power core started pulling him in and he couldn't stop it. Kid Flash ran forward and grabbed his hand before they were both pulled towards the light.

Robin grabbed his grappling hook and was able to get it hooked on a piece of metal surrounding the yellow sphere. Now, Robin and Kid Flash were just hanging around.

A robot saw the two teammates and got ready to fire, but Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian took it out. Ultraman jumps down as Miss Martian use her telekinesis to grabbed Robin's grappling hook, easily putting Robin and Kid Flash next to Ultraman

Robin took the bombs that were hanging on his chest off, and placed them on the core.

" _You two knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here._ " Kid Flash said wondrously.

Robin's computer showed a timer. " _Four minutes, let's go._ "

The bombs blinked, and the five headed out. The doors closed before they could escape though.

" _Perfect..._ " Kid Flash said, and they heard robots coming up behind them.

They started shooting and Robin and Kid Flash hid behind a machine, while MArtian Manhunter, Miss Martian, and Ultraman took the other side..

" _Sixteen seconds and counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go. Ultraman, you go with them._ " Robin said.

 **"** _ **If you think I'm going to-**_ **"**

" _Don't worry, we'll follow as soon as we blow those doors._ " Robin told him.

Martian Manhunter help turn Miss Martian and Ultraman into density shipting and they went through the floor.

Martian Manhunter brought Miss Martian and Ultraman out from the ground where they had been hiding. Just then Martian Manhunter body was covered burn marks and was slowly dying.

"Uncle J'onn." Miss Martian says as she runs to his side.

 _"Don't... Don't tell me the mission was a success. The price was too high..._ " Miss Martian said, closing her own eyes, ready to start sobbing.

Then, a shadow consumed them. Another Mother Ship had was above it and was ten time bigger than the last one..

Miss Martian started repeating 'no', and Ultraman was in too much shock to do anything. Ultraman turned to her friend.

"No... We- we have to get out of here!" Miss Martian stuttered as she turned around and attempted to fly away when Ultraman grabbed her by the wrist pulling her into a hug.

 **"I'm so sorry."** Ultraman muttered into Miss Martian's ear as he plunged his fist into her abdomen causing her to gasp intensely before...

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **October 16, 16:21 EDT**

M'gann's eyes snapped open, she wasn't dead or in the middle of a destroyed corn field outside of Smallville, she was in the middle of the Cave laying on a bed of some sort.

She sat up slowly and watched as Artemis, Aqualad, Conner, Wally, Cassie, and Ultraman slowly sat up groaning and holding their heads as they did.

Captain Marvel was holding Artemis, while Red Tornado was holding on Wally, and Wonder Woman was holding on Cassie. Wolf and Knight went to their masters sides as Ultraman and superboy began to hug them.

Batman caught J'onn as he stood to his feet; it seemed he had been laying on the floor but was too weak to stand on his own.

"You're all alive!" M'gann said happily.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked Martian Manhunter.

The Martian was holding his head. "The exercise... it all went wrong."

All the kids were confused.

"Exercise?" Cassie asked.

Batman looked at him. "Try to remember. What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League and Artemis."

Ultraman then began to hug Knight closer. **"Which is exactly why none of us mourned or even cared about their deaths, because we all knew it wasn't real."**

M'gann was on the verge of tears as everyone looked at her.

"I-I'm so sorry." She said.

"This isn't her fault! Why didn't you stop the exercise?" Superboy questioned.

Martian Manhunter's face was hard. "We tried, but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should've awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed, slipped into a coma.

Martian Manhunter continue. "I realized I would have to rip control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad, Wonder Girl, and Superboy helped, but only when the Mother Ship exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced, did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose: to shock Megan out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. But before I could I too was destroyed but, not before sending a telepathic message to the only person left who has an good influence over M'gann to successfully shock her from the situation. Ultraman."

"So then Ultraman shocked M'gann and we're all safe?" Conner questioned.

"Simply put, yes. But to shock her psyche enough to force the simulations end, Ultraman had to do the unthinkable and strike M'gann with enough force to end her life. Committing such an act in a world that seemed indistinguishable from reality can be traumatizing even for the average person, but for someone like Ultraman who has never killed anyone before, it can be emotionally shattering."

Ultraman said nothing; he didn't turn around or even glance behind him. He simply continued to walk down to the Zeta Tubes with Knight by his side.

All the kids were in shock still.

"My apologies. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous. So damaging." Martian Manhunter said sincerely.

Captain Marvel walked over to Megan, and hugged her as she started crying.

Martian Manhunter started walking away, but he collapsed. Batman caught him, and Red Tornado was next to them in an instant.

"As bad as all that?" Batman asked.

"Perhaps worse." Martian Manhunter said.

"Yet this is not what troubles you." Red Tornado said.

Batman helped Martian Manhunter up. "Make no mistake, my niece's untrained and cannot be held responsible for this; for our debacle."

Batman gave Martian Manhunter a look. "No one blames her, but clearly we underestimated her abilities."

Martian Manhunter looked away. "You understated. In terms of raw power, she has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered. Stronger, by far, than mine."


	37. Next Avengers: Next Generation Trailer

*We see Maddie Johnson, Christopher Cunningham, DJ Callahan, Roger Cravens, Alex Winter Jr., Ken Tennyson, Lilly Fenton, Emma Agreste, Johnathan Kent, James Long, Whitley Cravens as adults, they are looking down at a secret passage in their home*

"What is this?" Roger ask.

*We suddenly see several display cases of the Avengers that are robots which are called the Iron Avengers. They are Ultraman, StormWolf, Superboy now Superman, Danny & Dani Phantom, Cat Noir, Ladybug, American Dragon, Ninja, Omni-X, Flashette, Overwatch, and Shadow Knight*

*We see a glass case that has a blue suit on it with the signiature 'S' symbol on it*

"These are, our parents." DJ say in realization.

*Everyone suddenly see a torn up Nightwing costume in a case as well*

Chirstopher: "Still can't believe our parents are The Avengers.

We see the Iron Avengers flying in the air*

DJ: "We're all that's left of there legacy."

 **Narrator: "They are the children of Earth's mightiest heroes."**

Dick Grayson: "We raise you all hopefully as your parents would of want."

*Lily transform into her Phantom form as jump off a balcony and tries to hit someone with her sword*

*Ken transform into Fourarms*

*Roger turn into IceWolf*

*AJ puts on his Overwatch suit*

*Cat Noir's staff comes back to her*

*Whitley turns into StormWolf*

Emma: "Plagg, Claws Out!"

*Emma turns into Cat Noir*

*Maddie blasted Iron Shadow Knight*

Wally West A.K.A The Flash: "So we kept you all hidden, and kept the truth from you."

*We see the children, now adults, being shipped up in a Quinjet*

*The Quinjet begin to fly away from Mount Justice*

*An explosion opened the top of Mount Justice*

AJ: "Darkseid killed our parents. We have to stop him."

Emma: "We will."

*Darkseid flies down into the Mountain*

Red Tornado: "Darkseid will be coming for us now."

*James turn into a dragon*

*Robots begin to surround the adult children of The Avengers*

*Nightwing seem to be tracking Darkseid*

James: "This is bad, this is really bad."

*Darkseid lands in front of the Adult Next Avengers*

Darkseid: "Any superhuman or meta human cannot be able to live."

Johnathan: "That's not fair me and DJ can't even fly*

Darkseid: "Remind me child, who are your parents?"

*Ultraman jumps off an exploding balcony*

*Everyone flies off to the ground*

DJ: "We owe it to our parents."

*Lilly picks her sword up.*

Lilly: "Today we meet our destiny."

Christopher: "She means that in a good way, right?

*We see Darkseid city: Apocalypse*

 **Narrator: "Now the calls goes out into a new generation of Heroes."**

*Avengers kids got into a fighting stance*

Artemis: "Wether you know it or not, you prepared for this all your lives."

DJ Callahan as Ultraman: "Avengers Assemble."

*We now see all the Next Avengers lined up in a pose*

 **Narrator: "The children of Ultraman and Wonder Girl is DJ Callahan A.K.A Ultraboy who is now known as Ultraman.**

*Ultraman is seen firing his heat vision at the Iron Ultraman robot*

 **Narrator: "StormWolf and Dani Phantom children is Roger Craven A.K.A Ice Wolf and Whitley Craven A.K.A StormWolf."**

*StormWolf seems to to make a lightning upper cut at Iron StormWolf*

*IceWolf begin to freeze Iron Dani Phantom*

 **Narrator: "Danny Phantom child is Lilly Fenton A.K.A Lilly Phantom."**

*Lilly begins to fight Iron Danny Phantom*

 **Narrator: "Superboy who goes by Superman now child is Johnathan Kent A.K.A Superboy who goes by Superman now."**

*Superman is seen fighting Iron Superman*

 **Narrator: "Ladybug and Cat Noir's child is Emma Agreste A.K.A Cat Noir."**

*Cat Noir seem to be fighting Iron Ladybug and Iron Cat Noir at the same time*

 **Narrator: "Overwatch and Flashette children is Alex Winter Jr. who goes by AJ A.K.A Iron Man."**

*Iron Man is seen blasting Iron Overwatch*

 **Narrator: "Omni-X children is Kenny Tennyson who goes by Ken A.K.A Omni-X."**

*Omni-X is seen as Waybig and is fighting Iron Omni-X who has transfrom it self into Iron Waybig*

 **Narrator: "Shadow Knight and Reaper's children is Maddie Johnson A.K.A Shadow Demon."**

*Shadow Demon is seen using her mana on Iron Shadow Knight and Iron Reaper*

 **Narrator: "The Ninja's child is Christopher Cunningham A.K.A The Ninja."**

*The Ninja seem to be engage in a sword fight with Iron Ninja*

 **Narrator: "The AmDrag child is James Long A.K.A AmDrag"**

*The AmDrag is shooting fire breath at Iron AmDrag.*

 **Narrator: "They must join forces with Justice League: Nightwing, Zatanna, The Flash, and Artemis."**

*We see them helping the Next Avengers fighting the Iron Avengers*

 **Narrator: "To become The Next Avengers."**

*We now see The Next Avengers and Justice League fighting Darkseid*

 **Narrator: _"The Fate of the Future."_**

*The Next Avengers are seen blasting their powers at Darkseid, which seems to be hurting him*

 **Narrator: _"_ _Belongs to."_** _  
_

*Ultraman seem to be flying somewhere*

*Lilly begin to use her Ghostly Wail at Iron Danny Phantom*

 **Narrator: _"T_ _he Children of Heroes."_**

*The Next Avengers opens a big door*

Zatanna: "S are you all up for a little _avenging_?"

*Nighwing puts on his mask*

*StormWolf begins to light up her hand with lightning*

*Christopher puts on his mask*

*Shadow Demon begins to light up her hand with mana*

*Ultraman does a landing*

 **Next Avengers: Next Generation By Davidscrazy234 and StormWolf150**

* * *

Hope you all enjoy this trailer. I am going to be doing a co-write with a good friend of mine StormWolf150. It'll be out next week. Until next time.


	38. Disordered

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

 _ **Previously on Young Justice Heroes**_

 ** _A large space ship headed towards earth, looming over the planet. Hal Jordon and John Stewart flew out of earth's orbit to face them. Batman, driving a spacecraft, flew behind them._**

 ** _A beam ejected outwards, and the two Green Lanterns put up shields. They were quickly broken and through the beams, you could see their skeletons right before they completely disappeared._**

 ** _Batman flew forward, pressing buttons. "Code Red: Full offensive deploy."_**

 ** _A hatch opened in the bottom of the ship and Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Captain Marvel flew out to meet the ship._**

 ** _The beam shot outwards again. The four dodged, and the Batman's ship flew out of the way. Superman and Martian Manhunter were the first two hit, followed by Captain Atom and Captain Marvel._**

 ** _Before the beam could hit Batman's ship, he ejected in an escape pod. His pod floated as a ship from the opponent flew up to meet him._**

 ** _A beam from the bigger ship destroyed Batman and his escape pod._**

 ** _Flash and Zatara went to help civilians on a roof, but they were all blasted. The cameraman pointed the camera back to her stunned face._**

 ** _Video feed went to the attack on Taipei, where many Leaguers were fighting. The Hawks, Black Canary, and Green Arrow were fighting with all their might. Even they didn't stand a chance._**

 ** _Wonder Woman used her Lasso of Truth to send one ship crashing into another._**

 ** _"Wonder Woman, above you!" Red Tornado warned._**

 ** _The Amazonian put her hands up to block the beam, but it was useless as she disappear._**

 ** _"Red Tornado to Cave." He said into the comms, knowing that the younger heroes were watching him on the Cave's monitors, "I fear that I am all that remains of the League."_**

 ** _"RT, look out!" The android turned at Robin's warning, but was too late to avoid a blast of energy that wiped him from existence._**

 ** _Miss Martian used her telepathy to break off the beam. Superboy and Ultraman started ripping the ray off, and didn't notice two charge starting up, right next to they're leg._**

 ** _However, Knight and Wolf did though with their Super hearing. The large beasts jumped up, pushed Superboy and Ultraman out of the way, and took the lone beam that struck him._**

 ** _Superboy and Ultraman somersaulted and turned around. They're furry best friend was gone. Miss Martian was staring at the spot Wolf and Knight was in just a moment ago._**

 ** _"Artemis, behind you!" Miss Martian tries to warn her._**

 ** _Artemis turned around and got ready to shoot, but the beam struck first, and she disappeared._**

 ** _"ARTEMIS!" Miss Martian and Wonder Girl screamed._**

 ** _"General Wade Eiling United States Air Force!" The man introduced himself while saluting._**

 ** _"Aqualad: Justice League." Aqualad told the general._**

 ** _"We'll help you salvage as many of the alien's canons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours." Aqualad said determinedly._**

 ** _"Just go! I'll be right behind you!" Ultraman told his cousin._**

 ** _"You and Aqualad can't take those things on your own!" Superboy protested._**

 ** _Ultraman gave a sad smile, then sucker-punched his cousin, knocking him onto the teleporter._**

 ** _Just as Superboy began to disappear, he heard his cousin's last words._**

 ** _"If Nichole's still alive... take care of my sister, okay?" Ultraman says._**

 ** _After Superboy was gone, Ultraman was about to fight with Aqualad. But Aqualad stopped him and says something to you._**

 ** _"Your their leader now. You, Wondergirl, and Superboy are our powerhouse to help save the world. And most of all they need you more than me." Aqualad says as he throw Ultraman in the teleporters, before the Kryptonians can do anything._**

 ** _Ultraman B-07_**

 ** _Aqualad then smashed the teleporters controls so that Young Justice couldn't be followed, then glared at the alien ships._**

 ** _"Come and get some." Aqualad glared as he jump up in the air with his water bearers._**

 ** _"Where's Aqualad?" Wondergirl asked; when she saw the devastated look on the kryptonian's face, she felt a sinking sensation in her stomach._**

 ** _"He... he didn't make it. Hey told me we were the only one can save the Earth." Ultraman said quietly._**

 ** _Miss Martian then stumbled, and Kid Flash was instantly at her side._**

 ** _"You okay?" he asked._**

 ** _Miss Martian shook her head. "Wonder Girl..."_**

 ** _"Wonder Girl's gone." Superboy said tersely. "It's just me now."_**

 ** _"Cassie..." Ultraman says as he realize that he loves her then began to shake his head._**

 ** _Miss Martian groaned and held her head._**

 ** _"Don't tell me..." Robin said, fearing the worst. "Superboy?"_**

 ** _A tear-blinded Miss Martian nodded lean forward by her uncle. As they moved, Kid Flash tried to console her._**

 ** _"It's okay." He said. "We'll find him with Artemis, I know it."_**

 ** _"No." Martian Manhunter said, his tone resolved. "My mind is clearer now. The disintegration beam is exactly that. There is no detention facility, no prisoners to rescue. Our mission holds no purpose."_**

 ** _Kid Flash grabbed the taller being by the shoulders. "No, you're wrong! The Zeta-radiation proves she's alive, she's—"_**

 ** _Smack!_**

 ** _Kid Flash reeled from the punch Robin hit his jaw with. "Stop it, KF!I've been scanning for League and Team signals since we got inside. They're not here. Artemis is gone, and so is everyone else."_**

 ** _Kid Flash looked away, down hearted, and Robin continued. "But our mission still holds purpose; to destroy this Mother Ship."_**

 ** _Martian Manhunter helped his niece up, and Robin walked away, followed by Martian Manhunter._**

 ** _Miss Martian placed a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder, and then ran off. The speedster growled and took off after them. The five ran into another chamber and saw the power source. Robin looked up something on the computer._**

 ** _Robin took the bombs that were hanging on his chest off, and placed them on the core._**

 ** _"You two knew. You knew from the beginning why we were really here." Kid Flash said wondrously._**

 ** _Robin's computer showed a timer. "Four minutes, let's go."_**

 ** _"Sixteen seconds and counting. Manhunter, take Miss Martian and go. Ultraman, you go with them." Robin said._**

 ** _"If you think I'm going to-"_**

 ** _"Don't worry, we'll follow as soon as we blow those doors." Robin told him._**

 ** _Martian Manhunter help turn Miss Martian and Ultraman into density shipting and they went through the floor._**

 ** _Don't... Don't tell me the mission was a success. The price was too high..." Miss Martian said, closing her own eyes, ready to start sobbing._**

 ** _Then, a shadow consumed them. Another Mother Ship had was above it and was ten time bigger than the last one.._**

 ** _Miss Martian started repeating 'no', and Ultraman was in too much shock to do anything. Ultraman turned to her friend._**

 ** _"No... We- we have to get out of here!" Miss Martian stuttered as she turned around and attempted to fly away when Ultraman grabbed her by the wrist pulling her into a hug._**

 ** _"I'm so sorry." Ultraman muttered into Miss Martian's ear as he plunged his fist into her abdomen causing her to gasp intensely before..._**

 ** _M'gann's eyes snapped open, she wasn't dead or in the middle of a destroyed corn field outside of Smallville, she was in the middle of the Cave laying on a bed of some sort._**

 ** _She sat up slowly and watched as Artemis, Aqualad, Conner, Wally, Cassie, and Ultraman slowly sat up groaning and holding their heads as they did._**

 ** _Captain Marvel was holding Artemis, while Red Tornado was holding on Wally, and Wonder Woman was holding on Cassie. Wolf and Knight went to their masters sides as Ultraman and superboy began to hug them._**

 ** _Batman caught J'onn as he stood to his feet; it seemed he had been laying on the floor but was too weak to stand on his own._**

 ** _"You're all alive!" M'gann said happily._**

 ** _"What happened in there?" Batman asked Martian Manhunter._**

 ** _The Martian was holding his head. "The exercise... it all went wrong."_**

 ** _All the kids were confused._**

 ** _"Exercise?" Cassie asked._**

 ** _Batman looked at him. "Try to remember. What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the Team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League and Artemis."_**

 ** _Ultraman then began to hug Knight closer. "Which is exactly why none of us mourned or even cared about their deaths, because we all knew it wasn't real."_**

 ** _M'gann was on the verge of tears as everyone looked at her._**

 ** _"I-I'm so sorry." She said._**

 ** _"This isn't her fault! Why didn't you stop the exercise?" Superboy questioned._**

 ** _Martian Manhunter's face was hard. "We tried, but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should've awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed, slipped into a coma._**

 ** _Martian Manhunter continue. "I realized I would have to rip control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The deaths of Aqualad, Wonder Girl, and Superboy helped, but only when the Mother Ship exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced, did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose: to shock Megan out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. But before I could I too was destroyed but, not before sending a telepathic message to the only person left who has an good influence over M'gann to successfully shock her from the situation. Ultraman."_**

 ** _"So then Ultraman shocked M'gann and we're all safe?" Conner questioned._**

 ** _"Simply put, yes. But to shock her psyche enough to force the simulations end, Ultraman had to do the unthinkable and strike M'gann with enough force to end her life. Committing such an act in a world that seemed indistinguishable from reality can be traumatizing even for the average person, but for someone like Ultraman who has never killed anyone before, it can be emotionally shattering."_**

 ** _Ultraman said nothing; he didn't turn around or even glance behind him. He simply continued to walk down to the Zeta Tubes with Knight by his side._**

 ** _All the kids were in shock still._**

 ** _"As bad as all that?" Batman asked._**

 ** _"Perhaps worse." Martian Manhunter said._**

 ** _"Yet this is not what troubles you." Red Tornado said._**

 ** _Batman helped Martian Manhunter up. "Make no mistake, my niece's untrained and cannot be held responsible for this; for our debacle."_**

 ** _Batman gave Martian Manhunter a look. "No one blames her, but clearly we underestimated her abilities."_**

 ** _Martian Manhunter looked away. "You understated. In terms of raw power, she has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered. Stronger, by far, than mine."_**

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **October 23, 16:01 EDT**

It had been exactly one week since the failed training simulation. The team was scarred to say the least, most of them had experienced what they thought was death but how does one process that?

How does one deal with their own utter demise? Can they simply shrug it off and continue with their life? No for they had lost their life and while it was simply a rouse, it still more than exhausted the minds of young teenagers bubbling with curiosity and emotions.

Now however they were tired, not from lack of sleep but from the emotional turmoil they experienced just before their individual end.

All things considered, vaporization was an easy way to go but, the post-traumatic stress that follows is... brutal.

M'gann stood in the kitchen of Mount Justice. She absent mindedly stirred a bowl of cake batter and starred off into the distance, a grim look on her face.

Conner sat on the couch watching the static buzz across the television, normally this would bother Wally who sat next to him but, it didn't this time.

(Authors Note: Everyone is in civilian clothes, while Connor is wearing a red t-shirt with a black jacket, with his regular boot. Ultraman wears a blue shirt with a red jacket, with tennis shoe and has shades on. Cassie wears a yellow shirt with a white jacket that goes up to her belly. She aslso wears a white skirt with regular shoes.)

It only made Ultraman wonder if the choices he made during the simulation were the right ones. The static specifically didn't remind him of the simulation, no, it was reality itself that stopped the speedster's thoughts in their tracks.

His over-reaction to Artemis' death, his sacrifice, was it all for not? Artemis sat propping her head up with her hands, she didn't feel too bad about it all, she hadn't experienced anything that she thought was real as M'gann only shifted the simulation _after_ Artemis' apparent death.

Meanwhile Kaldur was looking down at the ground, deep in thought, while Cassie was sitting next to Ultraman who was petting Knight were looking at nothing at thought for what has happen to them.

It has been a week since anyone have seen or spoken to Ultraman in the week following the simulation, Connor have check on him. But Ultraman just wanted to be alone.

He and the rest of the Young Justice took some time off from school or any particular activities they usually do.

Ultraman didn't want to to come and talk with Black Canary, but Alex has threaten him if he didn't. Sometimes Alex scares the kryptonian a little.

* * *

Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Red Tornado watched the solemn teens from the training room and place where they had the Zeta-Tubes.

 _ **Recognized Batman 02**_

The Caped Crusader of Gotham walked out, and looked at the screens.

"How are they?" Batman asked, looking at the screen, at each face.

"Not since you last asked, which was an hour ago," Wonder Woman said; it broke Batman's heart a little to see how sad she was and, under the cover of his cape, slid his gloved hand into hers.

"I'd hoped the Team would have rallied by now," he admitted.

"I am still shaken by what you and I wrought. One can only imagine how these youths fair." Martian Manhunter said, gesturing to the screen widely.

"I know the virtual reality training simulation went... badly. But I had hoped the Team would have rallied by now, not including Danny." Batman said.

"Trauma tends to linger, as I know you know, my friend." Martian Manhunter said. It was strange seeing his leader showing emotion.

"Black Canary?" The Dark Knight asked.

"She has her work cut out for her." Martian Manhunter says.

* * *

Superboy sat in a green armchair, across from his trainer. They were in a room with a waterfall trickling down behind him. In a way, it was soothing. No one else was there and they sat in silence.

"Conner." Black Canary began. "I can't begin to imagine what you went through. Seeing your teammates, your friends, your family, all gone, and convinced that it was real... I'm sure it must have been horrible for you."

Conner didn't reply, but as Canary spoke, he'd slowly been tensing up, his eyes on the floor.

"I understand," Canary said gently. "You're Superboy, you're not supposed to have feelings of sadness or vulnerability—"

Conner stood up. "You don't know what I feel!"

As the clone stormed out, Canary rose.

"Conner!"

"Just leave me alone!" Connor shouted.

When he was gone, Canary sat back down on her chair and sighed. If this was any indication, helping the Team was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

 **Metropolis:**  
 **October 23, 17:28 EDT**

In Metropolis's park, people were enjoying their day. Families spent time together, couples made out and showed other signs of affection, and friends hung out and did stupid things like friends do.

Then their normality was vanquished when a portal opened up and a ship holding five strange people came out.

Their leader had dark skin with amber eyes. He had a black suit on with green designs that lit up, a helmet matching. He also had a green cuff on one hand.

There was also a small, lanky bow dressed as a cowboy with a black shirt, white jean looking pants with two gun holsters with actual, futuristic guns in them, a black belt with blue, lit up designs, a black cowboy hat with a blue strip, and a brown cape of some sort. His hair was a dirty blonde and had violet eyes.

The only girl had black hair and violet eyes. A silver band with a pink gem in the center was on her head in her hair.

She wore neon pink, futuristic earrings, a long pink shirt with a black belt, black pants, pink boots, and a shawl of some sort that was draped around her shoulders, showing off some skin, and hung around her neck tightly.

Another guy had black hair and very light blue eyes. He had a loose black jacket with pink lines, black pants, a red sash belt, another belt with yellow squares, gloves, and a red helmet with yellow line.

The last teen was a big dude. He had long ginger hair and pure black eyes and tanned big dude had an animal skin vest that showed off his chest with strange violet-blue markings.

He also had a black wristband, a black headband with a large black gem, green baggy pants, and black and white sandals.

The futuristic ship flew high in the sky.

"Hero Danjar!" The big guy said from the front, enjoying the view.

"Zon! Nos kemnos! Danjar tharan, thanka, tabore..." The cowboy started, but the strange device the leader held translated their language to English.

"When can we see some cowboys?" The cowboy fan said excitedly.

The leader looked at him seriously. "Your obsession with the barbarians must wait, Serifan. Mother Box, please camouflage all extraterrestrial signals. Then scan the planet and advise."

The device, or Mother Box, made a strange sound. "What we seek is not on this world, let us..."

The Mother Box made another sound, cutting him off. He smiled at the device in his hand.

"The New Genesphere is on earth!" The girl exclaimed.

"Then we shall take her back! The Forever People will not be denied, and woe to anyone who stands in our way." The big dude with red hair said fiercely.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_ _  
_ _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_ _  
_ _ **We have a choice,**_ _  
_ _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_ _  
_ _ **We are one.**_ _  
_ _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_ _  
_ _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_ _  
_ _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

Now in his mission-outfit, Superboy stormed to the vehicle-bay of the Cave; he figured he'd grab a motorcycle and drive around the city for a while, maybe clear his head by beating up any unfortunate criminals in his way.

"Red Tornado, hanger door!" He said. The hanger door started opening, and Superboy started to put on his helmet, but Sphere rolled in front of him, blocking the exit.

Wolf walked up next to the Kryptonian, ready to follow. Sphere beeped at him.

"Sphere, out of the way!" Superboy said.

Sphere beeped and started making motor noises, then it transformed into a futuristic bike.

Superboy and Wolf both sat there, staring at Sphere, with shocked expressions. Next thing anyone knew, Superboy had gotten on, and Wolf sat in front of him.

The teen drove the bike forward, and then Sphere floated into the air, much to Superboy's pleasure.

Batman and Ultraman, now in his uniform, ran down the hanger doors and watched as Superboy left. Red Tornado walked up behind him. The Dark Knight pressed his com.

"Superboy, return to Cave." Batman says on his comm.

He heard his voice echo. He looked down beside him. Superboy's com laid on the ground, abandoned.

The Caped Crusader picked it up and sighed. Batman turns to Ultraman.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Batman told him

Ultraman then nodded and starts running after him.

* * *

We now see Ultraman running water as Superboy was flying about him 200 feet in the air. Ultraman tries to call him but for some reason he didn't hear his cousin. So he decided to jump on to Sphere.

"What the-" Superboy says as he see Ultraman jump onto Sphere.

 **"Got any room for one more?"** Ultraman ask.

"Um.. yeah." Superboy says as Ultraman sits next to him.

* * *

After Superboy and Ultraman left, Black Canary had moved on to Artemis, and the signs weren't good. The girl's arms were crossed defensively, her features were taut, and her tone was confrontational.

"Look, me 'dying' during the exercise might have started things going south," she said, "but I was coma-girl. I missed out on all the 'fun' of it being real, so yeah, no trauma, no need for the shrink-wrap."

"You're too tough to need help," Black Canary said in a neutral tone.

"Whatever," Artemis said, looking away and putting her feet on the small table between them, "Maybe."

"Or maybe you're too tough to _admit_ you need help," Canary countered, leaning forward. "Artemis, it's not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends."

"I know that," Artemis said through gritted teeth. She _did_ know it; she could talk to a few of her teammates, like Ken or Conner or even Barry, about most of her problems—most, not all; there was one secret she would die before revealing—she just didn't want to.

"But you still keep secrets." Canary said, as if reading Artemis' mind, and the younger girl knew _exactly_ what she meant.

"You won't tell the others!" Artemis almost shouted, "You _can't_!"

"I won't." Canary assured her. "But you should. You could start by admitting that you're not Green Arrow's niece."

Artemis scoffed. "Please, could you imagine what Wally would do with that?"

Canary allowed a small smile to cross her face. "Interesting... so the person you're most worried about is Wally?"

Artemis looked up, her eyes wide, before biting her bottom lip and looking away.

* * *

Ultraman and Superboy began smile gleefully as the wind went through their hairs.

Ultraman turns to his cousin. **"Do you think Sphere can do this all the time now?"**

"I don't know!" Superboy called over his shoulder, then grinned as two control-sticks emerged in front of his seat, the second-closest to the front wheel. "But let's see what our boy can do!"

Wolf, sitting in the small seat in front of Superboy, barked in agreement. Superboy's grin widened as he opened up the throttle, the g-forces affecting even him and Ultraman.

"Oh yeah!" Superboy cheered, but just as he began driving forward again, something pulled in front of him, making him hit the brakes.

 **"What the hell!"** Ultraman says, as he was surprised it came out of nowhere.

It was a flying car and it is much wider and flatter, along with five open seats. In each seat was a Human-looking person, but each them looked just weird.

"Return the New Genesphere!" a dark-skinned boy wearing black-and-gray armor with bright-green highlights said in a deep voice. "Along with the rest of the technology you've stolen from New Genesis, Humans!"

"Who are you people!?" Superboy demanded, "What do you—"

"Let's keep this simple: That," A giant of a boy with a shaggy mane of red hair and a furry vest over his bare, purple-tattooed chest, pointed at the transformed Sphere. "belongs to us! Give. It. Back."

Sphere beeped and revved, while Wolf growled. Jen and Superboy tensed, ready to fight if necessary; four of the other people in the car took fighting stances.

The pale, freckled boy with the cowboy hat and poncho pulled out two strange pistols—but the dark-skinned boy looked at a beeping, rectangular device in his hand and rose in his seat.

"Forever People, stand down!" he shouted. "These ones did not steal the New Genesphere; the taller one _saved_ it from the real thieves!"

Immediately, the so-called Forever People relaxed; the giant one even gave them a friendly smile.

"Apologies." He said. "The Forever People embrace you as a friend, ally and worthy warrior."

Ultraman and Superboy looked at each other, thoroughly confused.

* * *

Canary stared at Kaldur, who was more willing to admit his feelings than the last two.

"I was the general, but behaved like a soldier and sacrificed myself. I am not fit for command, and must resign as team leader." He admitted sadly.

Canary looked at him calmly, and in understanding. "Who do you recommend to take your place?"

Aqualad had to think about this one. "Artemis is too raw and untrusting. Kid Flash too rash and impulsive. Miss Martian remains too eager to please. Superboy carries too much anger. And Robin is too young and eager to lead."

Canary saw he left out one person. "Making Ultramanthe logical choice."

Kaldur did not like that decision. "But he doesn't want to. He's too serious and and younger than I am."

Canary leaned forward. "Kaldur, you're all young and that's how Ultraman is. He likes to be serious when the time to be."

Kaldur looked down in despair. "I cannot shift this burden to him, not yet."

Canary leaned back again.

"It appears I must withdrawal my resignation." Kaldur stated.

* * *

 **"So, what's your guys story?"** Ultraman asked as Sphere carried him, Superboy and Wolf alongside the Forever People.

"We're young gods," the red-haired boy said, "New Gods."

"Right." Superboy said skeptically.

"They call me Serifan."The cowboy-looking one said.

"I am Dreamer," a beautiful, black-haired girl who wore a pink outfit with a black belt and shawl; she gestured first to a young man who wore a black outfit with purple highlights and a red headpiece that exposed his face, including his glowing, blue eyes.

"He is Moonrider." The boy nodded.

The girl then pointed at the dark-skinned boy, who still kept glancing at the box in his hand. "And this is our leader, Vykin."

"Hmm... and I am named for an animal that does not exist on this world." Then he snapped his fingers and smiled. "But you may call me Wolf."

Across from the Forever People, another Wolf growled.

" _This_ is Wolf," Superboy said, but the other boy didn't look offended.

"Ah. Bear, then."

 **"I'm Ultraman."** Ultraman told the.

"And I'm Superboy." Superboy says.

Vykin nodded, and held up his device.

"This is Mother Box, the living computer." Mother Box made a few noises. "She has tracked technology stolen from our home world, New Genesis. And she has found our rescue drill, there."

The teens flew towards the city looming ahead. The Forever People drove until they were above the city. "It is beneath us, eighteen meters underground."

Superboy looked down, and saw the barren landscape in the midst of a city. "That's a construction site, perfect cover for drilling."

Ultraman looked around before speaking. **"Especially with the Federal Reserve conveniently located across the street."**

Ultraman and Superboy looked at the blank faces of the Forever People.

Superboy deadpan look was back. "That's where the government keeps money."

"It's a heist," Serifan said with a toothy grin, "C'mon, partners, let's ride there, guns a-blazing and round up them outlaws!"

Dreamer began to tell the Kryptonian. "He's watched a lot of Earth Westerns."

Superboy looked thoughtful. "Well, there's a time to go in strong, and a time to go in smart."

 **"Never though you would say that."** Ultraman commented which Superboy smiles.

"This is your world, Superboy and Ultraman." Vykin said. "We shall follow your lead."

Superboy and Ultraman nodded.

* * *

A bunch of thugs stood outside the area where their boss was drilling, when one thug's mother decided to drop in.

"Norman!" A woman called out to him

The man in question, Norman, and his buddies turned to the old woman with guns up. Norman was utterly shocked.

"I brought you a jacket!" The old woman said.

Now he was just plain embarrassed. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

His buddies were blasted in the back with two blue beams. Norman turned around, gun ready to fire at Moonrider.

"Mom, get down! It's not-" Norman was completely caught off guard when his mother turned into Dreamer.

"...safe..." He trails off.

Norman backed away, gun up and ready.

Vykin appeared behind. Norman's gun rebelled against him, moving to Vykin's movements. He fell down unconscious.

The thugs at the bottom of the pit were standing around, completely unaware of their comrades predicament.

That is, until Wolf, Bear, Ultraman, and Superboy jumped on the four.

Bear waved to the others as Ultraman, Superboy and Wolf ran ahead. Dreamer, Vykin, Moonrider, and Serifan jumped down, and stood by Bear's side.

Superboy looked to the Forever People and made the quiet motion and ran ahead with Ultraman and Wolf. The Forever People ran behind him.

"A billion in bullion, Ugly," the woman said, "The old creep's gear performed as-advertised."

"Yeah, Whisper," a stocky, man with a face that left no doubt as to why he was called 'Ugly', grinned, "This score tops anything my old man ever delivered to Intergang."

As the heroes watched the thugs, now known to be associated with the world's biggest international crime organization, load the gold onto the giant drill, Vykin stepped out of the shadows.

"Wait!" Superboy said, but the New God didn't listen. "Fine, I guess we're going with the direct approach after all."

Vykin kept going until he was in full view of the criminals. "That drill and those carts are the property of New Genesis. You _will_ return them, _now_."

 **"The gold goes back too!"** Ultraman said, standing next to Vykin.

The woman, Whisper A'Daire, Intergang's top lieutenant, scowled and drew a pair of small rods made of the same black-and-red material.

"Interfere," she said, "and things get ugly."

" _I'm_ Ugly," the stocky man, Bruno 'Ugly' Mannheim, the leader of Intergang, stepped forward. The backpack he wore spread out over his chest, forming a large cannon, which fired several red disks.

Vykin wasted no time, using his powers to shift the metallic particles in the soil, forming a barrier. It stopped some of the disks, but others went around

Vykin pushed Superboy out of the way, just as several of the disks surrounded him, bombarding him with red lightning.

Just before he passed out from the pain, however, Ultraman use his heat vision to blow up the disk, saving him.

Serifan drew his pistols and destroyed several more that threatened the other heroes.

With Serifan and Ultraman providing cover, it soon became clear that the Intergang members with the disk-cannons were useless.

Surprisingly, that didn't seem to worry the others; if anything, as Whisper's rods sprouted two whips made of red energy, they only looked encouraged.

Dreamer got up. "These weapons aren't from New Genesis. They are of the enemy."

 **"What enemy?"** Ultraman asked.

" _The_ enemy. The gods of anti-life. These weapons are of... Apokolips." She explained.

Bear charged forward at the minions of Inter-Gang. The minions touched the ground with glee. The dirt under Bear turned to quick sand and he fell in.

Vykin continued screaming. Serifan blasted the disks with his guns, finally setting his leader free.

* * *

Canary looked at Wally seriously. The teen had his legs thrown over the back of the chair, looking at her upside-down, and had a bowl of popcorn on his torso.

"So, you want me to believe after everything you went through, including your own death from fiery explosion, you're peachy." She dead-panned.

Wally kept eating his popcorn, happy as can be like an idiot. "I'm fairly certain I never used the word peachy, but I think you got the gist."

Canary just watched as he threw popcorn in his mouth. "So, you really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis's death?"

Wally choked on his popcorn, and sat up straight. "I'd rather talk about you, babe."

Canary watched, un-amused, as Wally threw more popcorn in his mouth. "Wally, you're in denial."

Wally put his arms behind his head. "I'm comfortable with that."

(The five stages, denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance are a part of the framework that makes up our learning to live with the one we lost. They are tools to help us frame and identify what we may be feeling.)

* * *

Superboy scowled as he, Ultraman, Wolf and the Forever People found themselves outnumbered almost three-to-one.

He and Ultraman readied himself for a jump that would land him in Intergang's midst, but Vykin stopped him.

"Fear not," he said, "she will protect us."

"Who, Dreamer?" Superboy ask comfused.

"No," Vykin pointed up, "The New Genesphere!"

Sphere, still in its cycle-mode, flew overhead; two cannons unfolded from its sides, which began pounding Intergang with bolts of blue energy.

"Cool," Superboy said, but then something Vykin said brought him up short.

"Wait, Sphere's a girl?!" Ultraman and Superboy said in sync.

"It is time," Vykin said, and from the way the other Forever People reacted, those words had an important meaning, but it was lost on those not from New Genesis.

"Time for what!?" Superboy demanded; these Forever People were starting to drive him and a little bit Ultraman crazy!

Vykin held up Motherbox, while the other Forever People held up a fist and shouted as one, "Ta-Roo!"

There as a flash of golden light; when it faded, the Forever People were gone. In their place was a giant being made of dull gold, with blue armor on its chest, shoulders, wrists, waist, lower legs and head.

(Does it look sound like Captain Planey. Five teen combine their powers into Captain Planet?)

It stomped towards Intergang, and despite the weapons used against it, even turning the ground beneath its feed to quicksand, nothing even gained its attention.

"Okay, that's... new," Superboy commented.

"Didn't see that coming." Ultraman told his cousin.

Two golden beams shot from its eyes, striking the weapons that two men held. Instead of simply destroying them, the beams erased the weapons from existence.

The giant then held out a hand, and a gold-laced shockwave sent all but Whisper to the ground.

The Intergang lieutenant tried to use her whips, but the giant's golden beams took care of those; another shockwave sent her soaring through the air.

Seeing that the fight was lost, Ugly pulled out a small device, similar to Motherbox, and pressed a button.

With a sound like thunder, a glowing portal appeared, which Ugly and his men ran through. The only one left was Whisper.

"Ugly, wait!" she yelled, trying to chase after her boss, but something landed at her feet, and then she was on the ground.

She struggled but it was useless. Another portal opened up under the drill, and it disappeared into it. Then, Infinity Man was encased in a golden light, leaving the Forever People in his wake.

The five teens walked up to a stunned Superboy and Ultraman standing by Sphere and Wolf.

 **"What was** _ **that**_ **?"** Ultraman asked.

"Infinity Man. We merged to become part of the source and greater than the sum of our parts." Dreamer answered.

Superboy crossed his arms and turn to Ultraman. "Glad our team's not that close."

"Lower beings tend to fear intimacy." Bear said, crossing his own arms.

"None of this makes any sense." Vykin said, gaining everyone's attention. "How are these humans acquiring technology from both New Genesis and Apokolips?"

They all walked up to Whisper, giving her the look.

"I'm not talking." She told them

Ultraman look at her. "You were not asked. Tell us where you guys are getting these technology."

"And if I don't?" Whisper ask.

Ultraman grabbed her by the arm and took her a few feet away from The Forever people and Superboy. He began to speaking to her but no one can hear him except for Superboy.

"Um... What did he say?" Serifan ask.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Superboy told him.

Soon they came back and Whisper wanted to talk.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk. It was Desaad." She told them.

The Forever People were in complete shock.

The girl put her hands to her head and her eyes glowed completely violet.

A fog-like mist came from Whisper's head and morphed into a picture of a man that had a completely deformed face, and was covered in a red robe. The man laughed and smirked.

They had completely forgotten Superboy, Ultraman, and Wolf had no idea who they were talking about.

"Look, I've been remarkably patient. You know, for me? What is going on?" Superboy said.

 **"Yeah, we need straight answer."** Ultraman told them

Wolf and Sphere both agreed on the 'being patient' part.

Vykin and Dreamer shared a look, and Vykin nodded. Dreamer put her hand to her head again and her eyes glowed. A picture appeared in front of Superboy and Wolf.

"New gods come from two worlds at war."

One world was an inviting blue color. The other was an menacing blood red.

"Those of us from New Genesis are gods of life, freedom, and the source. Our enemies from Apokolips are gods of anti-life, slavery, and degradation."

Dreamer turned the picture to the man in the robe.

"This is Desaad, god scientist and chief torturer of Apokolips. His experiments are pure evil. His works; abominations. His master..."

"Unspeakable." The Desaad picture said and laughed. Dreamer made him disappear.

"He is seriously creepy." Whisper commented.

* * *

"Hurting? Try traumatized." Robin started out.

Canary was just happy he was willing to ask for help, unlike Superboy, Artemis, and Wally. She said nothing as Robin continued.

"I went in and me and Wally get killed. It hurts so much that we actually got killed. You can't tell Batman." He said quickly.

"Nothing leaves this room." Canary reassured.

"I always wanted, expected, to grow up and become him. And the hero bit, I'm still all in. But that thing, inside of him, the thing that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission, that's not me. I don't want to be _the_ Batman anymore." Robin explained.

* * *

The Forever People were in their ship, and Superboy and Ultraman was in Sphere. Mother Box made a weird sound.

"Mother Box says there's a large stash of Apokoliptic technology inside." Vykin informed.

Superboy turned to the hanger they were at. He turned on his thermal-red vision. He found nothing. "My infrared-vision isn't picking up any heat-signatures, and I can't hear anyone talking, or even any heartbeats."

Ultraman took a look next. **"Yeah, and the place must be lined with lead, my X-ray vision can't see past the walls."**

"That ain't normal for your buildings?" Serifan asked, and got two shaking heads as a reply.

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do," Superboy said.

A short while later, two Intergang thugs walked through the door of the warehouse, but other than piles of crates, there was no one there.

"Still no heat-signatures," on thug said to the other in Superboy's voice; the second man nodded, and Dreamer dropped the illusion she'd had around all of them.

As soon as she did so, the lights came on, revealing dozens of Intergang members, led by Ugly. All were armed with Apokoliptan weaponry, and none looked afraid to use them.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong," Superboy amended.

"This tech masks heat-signatures," Ugly gloated, "and filters out illusions. We got ya."

Intergang opened fire, and the fight became a free-for-all. Bear and Superboy got stuck in, smashing criminals into the floor or up into the ceiling, while Serifan and Moonrider worked on destroying the technology.

Ultraman was busy using his super speed and super strength to smash the criminal left and right.

Once that was done, Dreamer would use her illusions to make the disarmed criminals attack each other, while Wolf would take down those who managed to escape her wrath.

Vykin, however, was having a bit of a problem. "My magnetic powers are not affecting these weapons!We will soon be overrun. It is time."

Vykin and Dreamer ran away from the oncoming minions, and regrouped with the other Forever People.

They all got in a circle with the Mother Box in the middle.

"Tarru!"

They all merged and started to become Infinity Man.

One of the minions by Ugly opened up to reveal a robot. Desaad stepped out of his hiding spot.

"Now mortal, deliver the Father Box." Desaad said, handing a darker version of Mother Box to Ugly.

As Infinity Man became whole, Ugly threw Father Box. Infinity Man went from golden like the sun to red like blood. Wolf stood next to Ultraman and Superboy and growled.

"That can't be good..." The teen mumbled.

Desaad smirked. "Kill the boys, and they're little dog too..."

Infinity Man set his eyes on Superboy, and he plus Ultraman and Wolf backed up some as Infinity Man came forward.

Infinity Man blasted Superboy and Ultraman outside, right next to Sphere. Superboy and Ultraman used Sphere to get up.

Wolf jumped from the hole in the wall and ran up next to his friends. They watched as Infinity Man opened up the wall and walked out.

Superboy and Ultraman got in a defense position. Sphere made some noises.

"Good... uh, girl." Superboy said, and Sphere went back to her sphere-ific shape. "We'll take them down together."

Wolf growled, and Sphere rolled away.

 **"Yeah, can't really blame ya..."** Ultraman commented.

Infinity Man stopped in front of the wolf and the teen, and brought his fist down. Superboy and Wolf jumped out of the way, just in time.

* * *

In some ways, Black Canary had been more anxious about her session with M'gann than anyone else on the Team.

When the Martian had entered the room, she didn't look Canary in the eye, nor when she sat down. She just stared at her knees, her fingers unconsciously fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"It's all my fault," M'gann said quietly, and Canary wasn't sure if the girl was talking to her or not, "Hel _lo_ , Megan! Who else could take a simple exercise and turn it into a nightmare?"

As M'gann spoke, Canary raised an eyebrow when the Martian's skin turned from its usual green to that of her Human identity, Megan Morse.

"You've turned white," Canary said, and M'gann jumped out of her seat, eyes wide in fright.

"No! I—" M'gann looked at her hands, then sighed in relief. "Oh. Caucasian. Right. Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just more... comfortable... as a Human right now. I can't be trusted with my Martian powers."

"M'gann, you _are_ a Martian," Canary said gently, "Not using your natural abilities is like me refusing to speak which, by the way, I tried for a while, after my very first Canary Cry nearly deafened my entire first-grade class. Believe me, I get how you feel, but not being yourself is _never_ the answer, and it certainly won't make your feelings of guilt go away. _Learn_ from what happened, don't run from it. Your uncle would be happy to train you."

M'gann looked up in hope.

"Practice until you gain control and regain your confidence." Canary instructed.

The two sat in a comfortable quietness.

* * *

At the same time, Ultraman was being thrown into an airplane. He gasped as Superboy and Wolf got punched, being thrown into him, letting out a loud whine and groan.

Ultraman put Wolf down and jumped over them and ran to Infinity Man. Ultraman grabbed a piece of the airplane before throwing it at the large robot looking thing, who merely blasted it to dust.

Infinity Man's hand glowed before the airplane flew into the air and was thrown onto the two friends. Infinity Man threw the plane away and grabbed Ultraman , picking him up. Ultraman struggled in his grasp.

"Ah, this is a good day," Desaad gloated, "The power of Infinity-Man now belongs to me—er, my master!"

"Why doesn't he just get it over with?" Ugly asked.

"I am not one for 'getting it over with'," Desaad said with a sick smile, "Fatherbox knows my... proclivities, and has programmed Infinity-Man accordingly."

Finally, after a few more minutes of smashing Ultraman, Superboy, and Wolf into the ground, it looked like Infinity-Man was about to finish them off.

As he raised his arms for one last blow, Sphere rolled up behind him and jumped; as she did so, she unfolded, but instead of turning into her cycle-mode, she became a red insect-like machine with handlebars near the front.

She latched onto Infinity-Man's head and plugged the stubby tail she had into his neck. After a moment, the red-and-black faded, returning to the gold-and-blue of before.

Desaad watched in horror. "Attack! Attack while you still can!" Desaad screamed. Ugly ran forward to listen to his master's orders.

Sphere made two handlebars at the very top.

Superboy smirked. "Sphere, you are beautiful!"

Superboy and Ultraman jumped up and grabbed the handlebars. they turned Infinity Man to the oncoming minions.

"Open fire!" Ugly shouted, and his minions did as he was told. Infinity Man's arm blocked the rays and bullets sent at him, still under Superboy and Ultraman's controls.

"Our turn." Superboy said, and let out a golden beam.

The two Kryptonians grabbed Ugly and brought him closer with a smirk.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Superboy commented and threw Ugly into the air before he blasted his shirt off and his weapon off.

Ugly landed in Infinity Man's hand.

 **"Now that's ugly."** Ultraman said sarcastically.

* * *

"Are you ok, Cassie?" Black Canary ask.

"No,it's just that I'll alway trust Ultraman. But I ended up getting killed in the process." Cassie told her.

"So do you still trust him?" Canary ask.

"I don't know if I should. I mean he keeps stuff from us like his idenity and his other team. But I don't know. I just feel like I know him from somewhere." Cassie explain.

"We'll that's for you to decided. When he wants to open up to you guys, then he will. But for now he will remain a mystery. Take a few days off spend time with those friends of yours you talk about before." Canary tells her which made Cassie smiles.

* * *

Superboy and Ultraman, still controlling Infinity Man, walked forward with Ugly still in his hand. The minions were now running away.

They blasted three of the minions, tearing their shirts and getting rid of their weapons. He stopped in front of them, and dropped Ugly.

The lead minion looked at his master.

"Desaad," He mumbled.

His master was not happy with him.

"All will suffer. All will suffer!" Desaad yelled and threw something at Infinity Man but the robotic figure blasted it. An explosion went off, and Infinity Man started separating. Superboy fell, still atop Sphere.

The Forever People groaned as they got up. Wolf ran up and picked up the Father Box and easily broke it by smashing it with his teeth. Superboy and Ultraman got up and Superboy placed a hand on Sphere, who was badly damaged.

"She's... hurt." He said sadly.

Vykin walked up to him. "The damage may be beyond repair, but Mother Box will try."

Vykin placed Mother Box on Sphere. The effect was immediate, and Sphere came back to uhhh... her normal self.

Vykin looked at it sadly. "The healing process has begun, and it will be completed on New Genesis."

Superboy andUltraman whizzed around. "Sorry, what?"

The other Forever People walked up.

"We thank you for your help Superboy, Ultraman, but we must take the New Genesphere home now." Dreamer explained.

Superboy stayed firm. "No, no way!"

"Why should we leave her with you? To us, she lives! To you guys, she's merely technology!" Serifan said.

Superboy was livid. "No! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?!" Bear questioned, crossing his arms.

Superboy stuck his hand out in a protecting manner to Sphere. "We've bonded, ok?!"

That shut them up. Then they smiled.

Vykin stuck out his hand and Superboy took it then did the same with Ultraman. "You many keep her."

 **"Thank you."** Ultraman says to them.

* * *

Superboy went back to the Cave with Sphere. Now, Red Tornado was scanning it. While Wonder Woman, batman, and Martian Manhunter are beside him looking at the vehicle as well.

"What do you expect to find, Batman? According to Connor and Ultraman, Sphere has proven quite useful. Wally has already renamed her 'The Super Cycle'. Martian Manhunter asked.

"By any name, the sphere merits further investigation. As does everything in Ultraman and Superboy's report. Speaking of, where are is they now?" Batman asked.

"They're doing they're therapy with Black Canary." Wonder Woman told the Dark Knight.

* * *

Connor sat in front of Canary, head down in shame.

"Here's the ugly truth, I wasn't upset with Superman, Tornado, you, the whole League dead. Even though I didn't save Wolf, watched Artemis and Kaldur die, and abandoned M'gann, I felt... at peace."

Now this startled Canary.

"See, from the first moment I opened my eyes in that Cadmus pod, there's been one thing I wanted and feared: to know what it is to be Superman. And I knew, so I was happy. Everyone I care about, dead or traumatized, and I'm happy. How do I get past the guilt of that? How do I live with myself?" Superboy asked.

Canary leaned forward with a look of sadness and sympathy, and she placed a hand on his knee. "I don't have any easy answers, Connor. But one thing's clear, admitting it is the first step."

* * *

 **"Here's the truth. After I took command of the Team, I figured a basic plan to get into the ship and destroy it. The problem was that I couldn't come up with anything that didn't have at least one person being sacrificed. We didn't have enough people to launch a successful, multi-stage diversion. I picked Conner and Cassie. I didn't even hesitate, even when I knew they were going to die."** Ultraman says in sadness.

"You put the mission, the world, above your own personal desires," Canary said, "That's remarkably mature for someone your age."

 **"But I** _ **killed my friends**_ **!"** Ultraman shouted, **"I pointed at them and said 'you and you: you're going to die', and I did it without hesitating! What kind of monster does that!?"**

Ultraman look at his hands. **"The worst thing, the thing that makes me hate myself, is that I killed M'gann. I took her life even though it wasn't real, but it was real to me. I have never killed anyone before."**

Canary closed her eyes; damn the League, herself included, for putting these kids into these situations.

"Let me ask you something," Canary said, "When you pointed at those three and told them they were going to die, did they refuse? Did they even hesitate?"

Ultraman looked up. **"No..."**

"Remember, every time we go out and do what we do, there's a chance that we might not come back," Canary sighed. "And even if we do, we might not come back in one piece. We all made a vow to protect the world with our very lives. If we weren't ready to make good on that vow, what kind of heroes are we?"

 **"So..."** Ultraman face was almost pleading, **"Did I make the right call?"**

Canary shrugged. "That's up to you. If it really bothers you, why don't you ask Conner and Cassie about it? If you want to, you can apologize, but I have a feeling that they'll tell you it's not necessary."

Ultraman nodded shakily. **"It also made me realize something."**

Black Canary then ask. "What's that?"

Ultraman sighed. **"... You won't tell anyone, not even Cassie?"**

"Everything that happens here is confidential." Canary told him but was confused why she will tell Cassie.

Ultraman waited a moment before speaking and taking off his shades. "My name is David Callahan and my best friends are Alex Winter and Cassie Sandsmark. But most importantly I'm in love with Cassie. After watching her die it made me realize that I likeher . Like really like here. But I'm scared"

"So your scared she might reject you and angry for keeping secrets from her?" Canary ask.

"Yeah.. that sums it up." David told her then put his shades back on.

"I don't have all the answers but maybe you should hang out with Cassie more as Ultraman. To see if she will trust you as well." Canary told him.


	39. Secrets

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

* * *

 **New York City:**  
 **October 31, 19:26 EDT**

At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, police officers and the sheriff were investigating the crime of the theft of the Sword of Beowulf.

The officers were taking pictures and searching the entire building with dogs and all. Many police cruisers were parked outside, lights flashing.

"So the perp bypasses your alarm systemand disables every security camera in the place to steal a sword?" Detective Daniels asked.

The curator was not pleased that he called it _just_ a sword. "Not _a_ sword, Detective Daniels, _the_ Sword of Beowulf. It's priceless! Legends say it provides great power to the pure of heart. There's even an old English incantation that's supposed to summon the power! _Abannan Afol Beowulf_!"

Daniels wrote all of this down.

 _Sword of Beowulf_

 _Priceless_

 _Great Power_

The Detective had second thoughts and crossed out 'Great Power'.

" _Great_ , look the NYPD will do its best, but the thief is obviously long gone." Daniels informed.

"Let's not rush to judgment."

The curator and Daniels attention was drawled to the man ready to fight and out of sight on a pillar. He wore an evil smirk, his long black hair around his shoulders.

"Mediocrity such as this is never far from Harm." The man said.

More officers ran in, just as the man, Harm, jumped off the pillar and landed on the ground gracefully. He held a sword in its sheath.

The sheath looked a lot like a hand, clutching the sword in place. Harm held it out in front of him.

"Freeze!

"Drop the sword!"

"Down on the ground!"

The officers yelled, pulling out their guns.

"Still, Harm should be grateful. Harm did need the words. _Abannan Afol Beowulf_." The man said.

The hand on the sheath undid its hand around the priceless sword. The curator backed up, and Harm started slowly taking the sheath out.

Golden electricity crackled on the blade. Then, quick as a snake, the sword was out, still crackling with the electricity. A light glowed from his chest, then down his arm to the sword.

Daniels gave a suspicious glance at Harm, who slitted his eyes in glee. He surged the power from the sword forward and it crackled on the officers standing around.

All of them fell to the ground, leaving the curator vulnerable.

Harm stalked forward, the sword held nicely in his hands as he smirked. "How monumentally unsatisfying. Harm and the sword will require greater challenges."

A yellow glow was radiating right over Harm's heart. The curator backed away, afraid for his life.

"But the legend, only the pure of heart should be able to summon that power." The curator stated.

The Sword of Beowulf glowed brightly.

"The legend said the heart must be pure. It never said pure good." Harm said and raised his sword to the curator. It let out a loud flash of light, and the curator screamed.

Harm left the building, leaving the dead body of the curator. He easily cut through the caution tape, and looked at the city ahead of him.

The area above his heart glowed again, almost in the shape of a skull.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_ _  
_ _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_ _  
_ _ **We have a choice,**_ _  
_ _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_ _  
_ _ **We are one.**_ _  
_ _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_ _  
_ _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_ _  
_ _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **October 31, 19:34 EDT**

Wally howled to the moon, dressed as a werewolf. His howling was God-awful. He looked to Wolf and Knight expectantly. They just remained laying on his side, next to each other, eyes closed, sleeping.

Wally gave him an annoyed look. "Really? You guys are not going to join in at all? What kind of wolves are you guys?"

"Wally, stop torturing them." Superboy said, as Megan wrapped bandages around Superboy's head to make his mummy costume.

"Besides, you couldn't even cry wolf if you tried. Which you didn't." Cassie says to him.

"I so can. It's just, maybe I was off key." Wally says.

"Well your notes was all over the place and let me just say was terrible. Absolutely terrible." Cassie says with a grin on her face.

Ultraman, in his costume, was leaning against a wall, looking annoyed at the speedster for his noise, while Cassie was in her costume. She was actually a black angel with black wings as well as her skirt.

"Stop moving," M'gann chided gently, though Ultraman suspected that she didn't really mind.

Conner's struggles only meant that M'gann could wrap her arms around him a little tighter as she helped him with his costume. Ultraman pinched the bridge of his nose as Wally cut in between them, trying once again to flirt with M'gann.

M'gann giggled at her teammates antics, before redirecting her attention back to Connor.

"Hold still, please." She said smiling as she wrapped some more bandages around his head. Wally walked up.

"Megan, stop torturing _him_. Awkward for him anyway, being a third wheel on our date." He said, whispering the last part to himself.

M'gann looked at him seriously. "Wally, I invited the entire team to the dance. Zatanna, too."

Wally smirked. "Good, keeps us on the down low."

Cassie noticed Ultraman's actions and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" She ask, walking up to him.

 **"I know Wally can be... difficult sometimes,"** Ultraman said, trying to be nice on his friend's account, **"But do those two really have to mess with him like that? Can't Conner and M'gann just tell him that they're dating?"**

"Why don't _you_ tell him?" Cassie asked.

 **"Two reasons: first, because unless it negatively affects the Team, it's not my place."** Ultraman then smiled ruefully. **"And second, because all three of them would be upset with me if I said anything."**

"Coward," Cassie said with a small smile.

 **"I prefer the term 'cautious'."** Ultraman shot back. **"You ever been on the receiving end of an angry Superboy? I have, and I don't want to go through that again."**

Cassie thought back to the time she'd seen Conner fight, and figured that Ultraman had the right idea as he walk over to Connor.

'...Is he that stupid?' Ultraman questioned as he watched the speedster dressed flirt with M'gann.

The Kryptonian looked to the mummy Kryptonian clone.

He whispered walking up to Connor, **"Are you okay with that? He's flirting with your girlfriend."**

"Gah..." Superboy rolled his eyes and whispered back. "I trust M'gann, and Wally's just being Wally."

 **"You have a stronger will than I..."** Ultraman noted **"I would have decked him for flirting with my girlfriend like that in front of me. If I had one that is."**

"...Do you think we should tell him then?" Connor ask.

 **"Nah. It's too funny to watch him fail like that."** Ultraman snorted.

Wally then began smiling at Megan. "So, going as my favorite Martian?"

"Not exactly." M'gann told him.

M'gann began walking away. She turned around and turned her dress into a white, ripped wedding gown with a veil and white skin.

She let out a growl, before smiling and puttering her hands on her hips, looking for approval. Cassie smiled, and gave a small clap.

"Wow, babe, eat my brains anytime." Wally said, putting his hand behind his head.

"Great minds think alike." A voice called out to them.

The six turned to Captain Marvel.

"Captain, you look terrific!" M'gann complimented, even though Captain Marvel was wearing what he wore every day, all except his face which had a little bit of makeup to represent being a zombie.

The Captain smiled and placed his fists on his hips.

"Are you going to a Halloween celebration too?" Megan asked.

Captain Marvel turned confused. "Well sure, I'm going with- I mean, you did invite the whole team, right?"

M'gann remained smiling. "Yeah, we'll all be at the dance! Don't worry about us, go. Have a good time at your party." M'gann said as Cassie tries not to laugh, while Ultraman remain smiling and amused at the situation.

 _ **Recognized Artemis B-08**_

 _ **Zatanna Zatara A-03**_

Artemis and Zatanna exited the Zeta Tubes, both dressed up. Artemis was dressed up as a vampire, and Zatanna was a witch.

"Oh, hey Zatanna. You look great." Artemis complimented the young magician.

"Oh thanks, you too!" Zatanna replied thoughtfully.

The two stopped in front Captain Marvel.

"Oh, look, Zombie Captain Marvel, that's hilarious. Is the Justice League having a party, cause my dad didn't mention it." Zatanna said

"No, no, no, no, see I... Fine, I'm going trick-or-treating." Captain Marvel flew to the Zeta-Tubes.

 _ **Recognized Captain Marvel 15**_

Captain Marvel crossed his arms. "And I'm not sharing my candy."

In a flash, Captain Marvel was gone as Ultraman and Cassie walk up to the girls.

The four watched him as he left, weirdly.

"Hey, you girls look great." Cassie complimented.

 **"Did a good job on your costumes."** Ultraman complimented.

"Really?" Zatanna ask.

"Thanks, yours too Cassie." Artemis says.

Then the four turned to M'gann's laughing, and saw her trying wrap Superboy up.

"So, how long have Connor and Megan been a couple?" Zatanna asked.

Artemis laughed out loud. "Couple? No, they're not a..."

Her voice died in her throat as she watched the obvious lovers.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Megan asked.

Superboy smiled at her. "You are so making this up to me later."

Artemis started heading back to the tubes, obviously upset.

Zatanna and Cassie caught up with her before Zatanna speaking again. "I-I'm sorry. It just seems so obvious. I-I didn't realize... Wait, the dance!"

Artemis turned away and crossed her arms. "Not in the mood. Course, sitting at home with my mom doesn't sound anymore appealing."

Cassie smiled. "Well, there's always another option."

Artemis looked at her intrigued as Zatanna has the exact same thought as her.

 _"Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofinu."_ Zatanna said.

A vortex appeared around the three girls, and changed them into their uniforms.

"Girls night out." Zatanna sang.

Artemis and Wonder Girl smirked.

"So Ultraman, you coming to the dance?" M'gann asked, gaining the other three girl's attention.

The Kryptonian teen shook his head. **"Nah, I unfortunately have work to do tonight."**

M'gann frowned. "Aw, I was hoping you would come. It would of been fun to introduce to you our friends at the dance."

 **"Well, just make sure Connor has fun. God knows he needs to smile more. No offence cus."** Ultraman told her.

"Shouldn't you smile more?" Wondergirl ask.

 **"I have, ever since I met you guys."** Ultraman told the young amazon.

"You never smile." Wonder Girl tells him.

 **"I smile on the inside."** Ultraman inform her.

* * *

 **Manhattan:**  
 **October 31, 19:57 EDT**

A graffiti-ed wall opened up to reveal a bikes whisked out. A green one, a black and yellow one.

* * *

 **Happy Harbor:**  
 **October 31, 20:15 EDT**

Megan, Connor, and Wally walked among the many people at Happy Harbor High.

"Too bad the rest of the Team couldn't make it." Megan commented.

Connor scowled. "You've gotta be kidding."

Most of the teens here were dressed as someone in the league, or some other hero. To him, it was quite stupid. They even had some of the sidekicks, even Ultraman!

They met up with their friends Mal, Wendy, Karen, and Marvin. The girls were dressed up as Black Canary and Bumblebee. The boys were a weird version of Superman and Batman.

The two girls waved at the three and dragged the boys over to them.

"You look amazing!" Wendy complimented, taking Megan's hands.

"Who did your makeup girl?" Karen asked. Megan blushed at their compliments.

Mal walked up to Connor. "Burn victim?"

Connor wasn't as amused as Mal. "Mummy. You?"

Mal put his sunglasses down some, showing his eyes. "Superman, done right."

Superman Done Right was a t-shirt with his emblem, cargo pants, a leather jacket, combat boots, and a belt, with the sunglasses of course.

Connor scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that. I think he's too much of a Boy Scout to go out in public like that like that."

Megan turned to her friend in the werewolf costume, ignoring her boyfriend's last comment. "Wally, this is Wendy, Karen, Mal, and..."

She was about to point to the boy in the Batman costume, but he was too busy doing something on his phone to notice.

"Ignore Marvin. He thinks we're being invaded by Martians." Wendy said, totally annoyed.

Marvin glared at her. "I never said that. It's just, reports are all over the inter-webs, and I'm not the only one getting them."

Mal, Wendy, and Karen's phones started beeping. They picked them up and checked to see what was on them. Soon, everyone else was doing the same.

"I mean, Martians aren't invading. It's just a prank gone viral. Right?" Marvin said.

A guy nearby, a teacher, wasn't very pleased. "Of course it's a prank. Ever hear of Martian Manhunter? Martians aren't hostile."

Megan smiled at him, agreeing. "Of course not."

* * *

"Computer, secure the room." Batman said, locking him, Ultraman, Robin, Red Tornado, Red Arrow, and Aqualad in the room.

"Secured."

Batman went straight to business with their top secret meeting. "I'll cut to it. Do we believe there's a mole within the Team?" He asked.

Aqualad stepped forward with his answer. "I am convinced there is none. When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely sewing descent."

"His Intel could easily have come by comparing notes with the other villains working for the Injustice League." Robin said, and then he leaned back. "And think about it. If anyone on the Team was working with those creep-oids-"

 **"He or she would've betrayed us during our fight against them. Well they're fight actually. I was actually gone."** Ultraman finished.

"Then where were you?" Red Arrow ask suspicious.

 **"I was frozen while, an enemy of mine who I thought was gone took my place."** Ultraman explain.

"Ultraman is right. He was frozen. But Bizarro is gone for good." Batman reassured Red Arrow.

"I'm not convinced. Sure, you two, Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash are above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's not Green Arrow's niece." Red Arrow said gesturing to Aqualad and Robin.

 **"I know that for sure. She is not the mole."** Ultraman told him.

"Wait, you knew?" Red Arrow asked incredulously.

 **"Yeah, who do you think help ask her to join Young Justice?"** Ultraman ask him.

 **"I assume that Batman knows her real past, right?"** Ultraman ask the Dark Knight's nod, he continued. **"I can't see Batman putting our secret identities or our lives on the line by putting a mole on the Team."**

That seemed take some of the wind out of Red Arrow's sails, but he forged on. "What about Superboy? He could have all kinds of programming in his head that not even the Martian could find. Speaking of Martians, what about the one on your team? We don't know anything about her past; who knows what she could be hiding?"

 **"M'gann might have her secrets, but she's about as good at lying as Batman is at laughing,"** Ultraman shrugged at Batman before moving on, **"Even if Superboy has some kind of programming that will make him attack us, we have enough people and skills on the Team to handle it, and even if we can't, we can call in the League. But I** _ **know**_ **that Superboy wouldn't willingly attack us."**

"What about you?" Red Arrow said stubbornly.

 **"What about me?"** Ultraman questioned.

"You can be the mole and stealing all of our secrets to us. With our us knowing. We don't even know your secret identity. Plus I'm not sure your related to Superman" Red Arrow told him getting in his face.

 **"One: I am no mole. Two: Get in my face again like that and I'll fry you to crisp. Three: Only Batman, Superboy, and Black Canary know my identity that I trust. Batman wouldn't have trust me if he knew I was a mole. Four: I am related to the Man Of Steel. Superman is just too stubborn to see it."** Ultraman told the archer with a glare that can rival with Batman's glare.

Aqualad stood firm. "This changes nothing. I have fought side-by-side with these people. None are traitors."

 **"What about you."** Ultraman ask.

"You think I'm the mole?" Red Arrow ask.

 **"Maybe. You seem to be questioning everyone but yourself. You could be the mole with out our knowledgement either since you been going solo."** Ultraman told him with a glare that scares Red Arrow a little..

"What do I have gain to do this?" Red Arrow questioned.

 **"The fact you thought you were going to be a Justice League member, but your not."** Ultraman told him.

* * *

The three teens driving motorcycles stopped in front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

"Whatever happened here is over. I want some action." Artemis said.

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Maybe you need to talk about Connor and Megan, or whatever." Zatanna said, turning her head towards Artemis.

Her reply was Artemis zooming away. "What I need is something to beat up."

"That could've gone better." Wonder Girl says as they drove after Zatanna.

The three didn't see the man with four scars over his eye watching them with a sword in his hand.

* * *

A man held up a gun at a couple, ready to take their money.

" _Teah taht s'nopaew letam!_ "

The gun in the man's hand heated up, turned orange, and burned the man's hand. He threw it away, and a dozen arrows pinned him to a telephone pole, hood up. Artemis, Zatanna, and Wondergirl drove by.

As a robbery took place and the thieves exited, an arrow blasted the gun out of a man's hand. Another arrow hit the other guy's weapon, and as they drove by, Wonder Girl kicked one of the men out into each other.

* * *

Four men surrounded one girl, looking her up and down in her short-sleeve shirt and shorts.

" _Etativel reh_!"

The girl lifted up and out of the circle, to the guy's astonishment. The boys looked to the side and saw the three girls. Artemis ran forward, and knocked each guy unconscious. As all the guys were knocked out.

Wonder Girl floated off the ground, and grabbed the girl's hand and brought her back down to earth. She thank the teen, who smiled reassuringly.

They never noticed the one man with the scars watching them at all of their adventures.

"There were easier ways to take them." Zatanna said.

Artemis shrugged. "They had it coming. No harm done."

Just as they were about to get on their bikes, they exploded. The teens quickly redirected their attention back to where they were a minute ago.

A man with four scars over his eye walked out. "No indeed. Harm is not done. Much Harm left to do."

A little girl with white hair, pale skin, and grey eyes watched. She had a cloak like dress with the hood up, and wore a grey hair band. She also had shin high boots over pale blue stockings. Her silver pendent glistened in the moonlight.

From her view on the statue that hung over the city, she saw Harm and the three friends, a frown on her face.

Harm continued to walk forward. "The its cannot escape Harm."

Artemis got out her bow. Wondergirl was ready for a fight as always.

"Escaping isn't on the menu." Artemis said, and shot a dozen arrows. Harm merely cut them in half. "Your arrows do not impress."

Zatanna got up. "Fine. _Etativel drows ot em_."

The Sword of Beowulf started to become orange, but Harm remained unimpressed. "Neither does its magic. Both must do better. Or suffer Harm."

Artemis growled. "We get it. Your name is Harm."

Zatanna shook her head. "Yeah, and when did we become 'its'?"

Wonder Girl glared. "Don't know, but let's see how you do with _my_ powers."

She then flew at him at top speed but he just grabbed her fist and threw her in the ground making a small crater.

"Was that suppose to hurt harm?" Harm ask her.

Zatanna became angry. " _Etativel drows ot em_!"

The sword squirmed in Harm's grasp, but he just smirks.

"It wants Harm's sword. Very well." Harm shot out and threw his sword at Zatanna's head. Zatanna nearly missed as it hit the brick wall denting in it.

"Big mistake, Harmster!" Artemis shouted, and started shooting arrows. Harm grabbed the arrows, and threw them back at the two. They saw a girl with white hair and a silver pendent, gesturing for the them to follow.

"On second thought, running." Zatanna stated.

Artemis nodded. "Yeah, to regroup."

"Let's go then." Wonder Girl says as she grabbed her friends hands and flew them up a little.

" _Erif nrub, nordlauc elbbub_!" Zatanna shouted.

The fire around Harm flew up and around him, creating a circle and keeping him inside.

"Nice!" Artemis complimented, as she held onto Wonder Girl's arm for dear life. She screamed as she threw her on his back, to get a better grip on Zatanna.

The magician smiled at Artemis. "Thanks, something I've been practicing since Red To-"

Artemis saw something up ahead.

"Wait, who's that!?" Artemis asked, seeing the little pale girl.

Wonder Girl looked at her. "Do you honestly care right now?"

Artemis shook her head as Danny rounded a corner. "No!"

Wonder Girl nodded. "Good, cause we're going after her anyways!"

Wonder Girl stopped seeing the dead end.

"Dead end! Where'd she go?" Artemis asked.

The heard something and looked up. The girl was on top of the building, waving at them to follow.

"I like her already." Zatanna commented, before Wonder Girl took them up.

"How did get up there so fast. Was is she the girl wonder?" Wonder Girl ask, but her friends just ignore the question.

The Amazon flew them up and let the two girls off.

"Thanks for the assist, but who are you?" Zatanna asked the girl.

"Secret." The girl said.

Artemis wasn't too pleased. "That won't cut it. We need answers. Do you know Harm? Does he have any weaknesses?"

The girl, who they all dubbed Secret at the moment, pointed to something. "Secret."

They turned around and gasped as Harm jumped up onto the building with a smirk.

"At least they make the hunt interesting." Harm commented as he walked forward, slashing his sword.

"He's fast, I'll give him that." Artemis admitted.

Wonder Girl made a dead panned look. "No dip, Sherlock."

Artemis rolled her eyes and turned around. She shot an arrow and water started streaming from the new hole in the water tank.

" _Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb_!" Zatanna shouted.

The water hit Harm square in the chest, and Zatanna froze the water.

The area around Harm's heart glowed, and the sword answered its call. It glowed and broke through the ice.

Wonder Girl, Artemis, and Zatanna started running.

"Where'd little Miss Secret go?" Artemis asked.

Wonder Girl saw her up ahead. "There!"

Zatanna was stumped. "Ok, these boots are adorable but for a chase scene, _Lacitcarp raewtoof won_!" The boots around Zatanna's feet changed as they jumped to the next building.

Harm was right behind them.

* * *

The kids of Happy Harbor High were dancing and having fun when the power went out.

"Hey!"

"What the heck?"

"Come on!"

"Everybody calm down! Probably just a blown fuse!" A teacher shouted. The emergency lights came on. Everybody started looking at their phones.

"Says here that Martians are taking New Haven and Providence." Mal said.

"Spotted in Happy Harbor too." Wendy commented.

The teacher from earlier walked up. "Guys, guys, it's a Halloween cliché!"

Karen tilted her head. "Meaning it happens a lot?"

They were cut off by the PA.

 **" _Attention. Homeland Security advises everyone to stay inside the gymnasium. This is not a confirmation of any alien invasion_."**

Apparently 'not a confirmation' is a confirmation, because everyone in the gym went into hysterics saying 'I knew it', 'we're all going to die', and 'the aliens are going to eat us'.

" _We should call the Cave_." Megan said, looking to her friends.

Connor held up his hand. " _Wait_."

The teen walked forward. He switched his vision to X-Ray and saw that there was one person not inside the gym, talking on the PA.

 **" _For your own safety, remain inside_."** The person chuckled at their oh-so-hilarious prank. _"Best Halloween prank ever!"_

Connor turned to Megan and Wally with an evil smile. The Martian and the speedster shared a look.

* * *

The three teens slid back as they dodged another blast from Harm's sword. Harm threw a dagger, and cut Artemis's bow string.

"Hold him off while I restring!" Artemis stated.

Wonder Girl and Zatanna nodded and started battling.

Zatanna ran forward, but Harm merely kicked her out of the way.

Wonder Girl ran forward,as Harm pointed his sword at her as she took out lasso, aiming it right at him. "You wanna play without the toys?"

Harm took his sheath from his back. "It tries to bait Harm. Leave Harm weak."

Harm put his sword in its creepy sheath and stabbed it into the ground with a smirk. "But Harm has no weakness."

Harm took off his trench coat, leaving him in nothing but his pants. He got into a defense position.

Wonder Girl smirked and put her lasso away, as her friends got up. She got ready to fight, just as Harm did. Wondergirl ran forward and started kicking and punching, but Harm easily moved out of the way of each attack.

Zatanna walked up to the sword, and tried to take it out of its sheath. "Zatanna, that sword is mythical. It will not be moved unless Harm wants it too." Artemis whispered harshly, but Zatanna kept trying.

"So unfocused." Harm said as he continued to dodge every one of Wondergirl's attacks. "It struggles with inner demons and cannot fight Harm while fighting itself. Harm doesn't battle his demons. Harm embraces them."

Wonder Girl didn't really enjoy his speech as Harm did. "Will Harm please shut up?!"

Zatanna tried another pull, and Artemis was about to rip her away, but the sword shocked her. Artemis caught her as she fell.

"Zatanna!" Wonder Girl shouted.

Her momentary weakness let Harm back hand her near Artemis and Zatanna. "And it cares about others. Another weakness."

Wonder Girl growled as Harm picked up his trench coat and put it back on.

"The sword rejected its impure heart. It has not made the sacrifices Harm has to become pure." Harm said.

Zatanna looked to the side, and spotted something. "Look."

The other two looked to the side. Secret was waving for them, begging them to come.

"It's Secret. She hasn't led us wrong so far." Zatanna whispered.

Artemis grabbed an arrow, and threw it at Harm. Wonder Girl grabbed both girls' arms and gave them a boost. Smoke appeared around Harm, creating a barrier.

He stepped through it and saw the three teens running/flying.

He scowled in their direction. "The its think to escape Harm. But drawn near to home, such considerate its."

Harm grabbed his sword before following after the teens.

Zatanna, Wonder Girl, and Artemis landed on a house across the street from Abel's House of Secrets.

"Uh, she's gone again! Now what?" Zatanna complained.

Wondergirl sighed. "She's a spirit. Of course she can disappear into thin air. And this is the end of the line, I can totally pick you guys up and fly us out of here before Harm decides to catch up. Of course, you guys can totally go back the other way."

The girl's didn't have time to answer, as a blast made them separate. Harm jumped over the side of the building and landed in front of the teens, angry.

"This can be no coincidence. They alight on Harm's very roof. How did they know? Tell Harm, now!" Harm shouted.

The three girls were confused.

"Wait, this is _your_ place!" Artemis shouted.

Harm was not happy with the answer. "No more games!"

Harm stabbed his sword into the ground and shocked the three teens into unconsciousness.

Before Wonder Girl could pass out, she looked up and felt Artemis do the same. They saw Secret standing next to Harm, the man not noticing the small girl's presence, before they passed out.

* * *

A few teens tried to escape the gym.

"I have orders to keep everyone inside." A teen voice called out to them.

The teens turned to Marvin, dressed as Batman. He was dead serious as he continued. "Or do you freshmen's want to become Martian Chow?" The kid's headed back inside, not noticing Marvin starting to laugh.

"The Martians are coming! The Martians are coming!" Wally yelled, running up to Marvin. "Look out!"

Marvin jumped when Connor appeared right beside him. "They have disintegration rays!"

There was a blast, and Wally screamed before disappearing. Out of the smoke came a giant Martian, who looked strangely like Marvin the Martian from Looney Tunes.

It walked forward with glowing green eyes. Marvin gasped and possibly wet his pants. The Martian let out a shriek sounding a lot like Godzilla.

Connor pushed Marvin to the school. "Run Marvin, I'll hold him off!"

Connor ran forward but was lifted into the air. The Martian slammed Connor into the ground, a wall, then the ground again right next to Marvin's feet, dead.

Marvin screamed and ran inside the building. Connor got up and laughed as he watched him go. The Martian came up behind him, and turned back into Megan. Wally walked up next to Connor. The Kryptonian looked at the two. "Come on, we do _not_ want to miss this."

Marvin burst the doors open, and ran inside, screaming the whole time, and earning strange looks from the others. "Martians are invading! Martians-"

"Marvin, chill. We got the memo." Wendy cut off.

"No! Before it was all a prank I pulled, now it's defiantly real!" Marvin screamed.

Megan walked up beside him, Marvin didn't notice.

"The Martian's just killed two guys!" He screamed.

"Which two guys?" Megan asked innocently.

Marvin pointed to something behind Megan. "Those two guys!"

Wally and Connor walked up behind Megan, totally confused. The three shared a look.

"Wait! I, uh, oh..." The teen muttered and looked at his angry peers.

"Marvin," Wendy said, everyone crossing their arms.

"Trick or treat?" Marvin says with a small smile.

* * *

Artemis groaned as she got up. She gasped at all the freaky statues around her. She struggled in her bonds.

"It has awakened." Harm say.

Artemis looked around, looking for Harm. A television turned on in front of her. Zatanna was on the screen struggling to get out of her bonds, and Wonder Girl was tied right to her back, out cold.

"It will tell Harm its secrets, or its partners will pay the price." The man threatened.

Artemis backed away as Harm's face got close to hers.

"How did it know of Harm's home?" It was a whisper, barely audible. Harm walked around her and in front of the archer.

"Ask _your_ partner! She lured us here!" Artemis yelled.

Confusion took over the man's face. "Harm has no partner. Harm is pure and works alone."

* * *

Secret walked past Zatanna and to Wonder Girl. Her head hung limply, but Secret saw something different, and stood in front of her patiently.

Secret rounded to Zatanna. The magician tried to get herself away from the spirit, but that was kinda hard with the bonds. Secret reached out, and took away the duck-tap gag.

"Ow!" Zatanna muttered.

Secret backed away into the shadows.

"Sepor, emoc esool." The ropes whizzed off of Zatanna, and Wonder Girl stood up after breaking off the bonds easily. Zatanna looked at her weirdly.

"I thought you were unconscious." Zatanna said.

Wonder Girl crossed his arms. "I've been up for twenty minutes, longer than you. I just like to keep appearances. Plus we need a plan to escape."

Zatanna shook her head and rounded on Secret.

"First, you lure us into a trap. Now you free me! What's your game?" Zatanna whispered harshly.

Wondergirl grabbed her shoulder, glaring harshly.

"Secret." The girl said.

"Look around." Wonder Girl said.

Zatanna did as she was told and ventured further into the room. It was of a girl's with a canopy bed, a few toys, a dollhouse, a snow globe, and a picture.

Harm was in the picture, but he was... happy. The man still had long hair, except it was brown, and he was missing his scars.

He wore a shirt, jacket, necklace, pants, and held up his hands in a peace sign. A little girl was hanging onto his hip, his arm around her.

The girl had blonde hair with a hair band, green eyes, and the silver pendent. She wore a pink shirt, and pink sweat pants. The picture was adorable.

"Is this your room? You live with this nut-job?" Zatanna questioned showing the picture.

"Secret." Secrets says again.

"Secret, right, naturally!" Zatanna cut off, and threw the picture on the bed.

Wonder Girl continued to glare at her, and took the picture. She placed it carefully back with the other things. She knew exactly what is happen. Secret is a ghost, she just doesn't know how she died.

* * *

Harm paced in front of Artemis. "It honestly thinks Harm had help. Perhaps the other its-"

Harm froze after he had taken a quick peek at the screen. He saw _them_!

Harm growled and ran to the other room. He entered and slashed his sword right through Zatanna, but she just disappeared, as did the other girl. Harm looked around. They were gone.

Artemis, Zatanna, and Wonder Girl ran down the hall after rescuing Artemis. They started down the stairs and saw Secret.

Artemis immediately had her bow out. Wondergirl pushed it out of the way.

"Wait Cassie! She's his partner!" Artemis muttered.

Wonder Girl gave a soft glare.

"Then why did she free Zatanna?" Wonder Girl questioned.

Artemis glared full force at her. "I don't know, secret!"

Some light entered the stairs and the sound of crackling met their ears.

They looked behind them. "Look out!"

They didn't have time to react as Harm blasted the stairwell angrily. The teens were sent over. Harm followed and looked around.

When the storm cleared, Secret stood at the end of the hallway. He scowled as the ghost girl ran off.

He followed her into the kitchen, and grabbed an arrow out of thin air. Artemis ran through the door. Wondergirl use her lasso to hit the open oven. It started glowing and Harm's scowl deepened.

"Oh that little-" Harms begin to say.

 _BOOM!_

Artemis, Wonder Girl, and Zatanna exited the safe house under the house, and they walked into the backyard. The three instantly saw the grave.

Wonder Girl looked at it sadly and walked up. She bent down next to it, and the girls walked up beside and knelled down with her.

"Greta Hayes. Beloved sister." Wonder Girl says.

Secret ascended from the ground, scaring Artemis, Wondergirl, and Zatanna. Her hood was down now, showing her face and hair. The two girls backed up, but looked at the grave.

"This is your grave. This is your secret. This is you." Zatanna said, finally understanding.

Greta looked down sadly.

"A ghost, an actual ghost." Artemis said, astonished.

"To be fair Ultraman's friend is a ghost name Phantom." Wonder Girl told the archer, which got Secret to look at her at knowing Phantom.

Zatanna got up and backed away. "How did you die?"

Greta made an image of a knife.

"Harm's dagger." Artemis said in realization.

The wall behind them blew up, and Harm walked out angrily. The three teens got their weapons and powers ready.

"They defile Harm's holy place!" Harm shouted.

Artemis was in hysterics. "We defiled it?! You did this, to your own sister!"

Harm smiled.

"You're proud of it? And you have the gall to write beloved!" Artemis shouted.

Wonder Girl growled. "Your a sick person to do that to your own sister and you even have the honor to call her beloved."

"Not gall, truth." Harm said. "She was the only thing Harm ever loved. That's why she had to go. Harm's heart had to be pure. Greta had to be cut out, excised like an infection."

Greta's spirit rose from her grave again, behind the teens. Harm gasped but then let out an annoyed sigh.

"It casts another illusion spell." Harm said with a smirk.

"Except I didn't speak. Harm knows it can't cast a spell without speaking." Zatanna said, and Greta walked forward and stopped by Wonder Girl , as Harm gasped.

Artemis glared at the man. "You asked how we found this place. Face it Harm, your secrets out."

Harm growled and placed his sword in front of him. "No! Harm's heart is pure!"

Greta went through Harm's sword with an angry look. She reached out and her hand went into his chest. She pulled it out, holding a yellow light. Harm gasped and fell forward.

He got up just as she made it disappear for just a moment before giving it to the true person who deserves it. Then the sword went back into it's case as it drops down.

"I don't need the sword!" He yelled and grabbed his dagger. He dashed forward, trying to slash Greta still. Artemis kicked his dagger away. Harm growled at her.

"So unfocused! Can't fight us while fighting itself!" Artemis taunted.

Harm tried to launch himself at her, but Artemis sent very strong and very aggressive punches and kicks, before knocking him onto his side, out like a light.

Zatanna walked up. " _Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib_."

Harm's trench coat wrapped around him, tying him down.

Greta walked over and stood on her grave. Wondergirl smiled at her sadly. "We'll make sure you receive a proper burial. We won't forget you, Greta."

The spirit smiled at them as she nodded. "Secret."

With that, she grabbed the case then made an imagine Ultraman. "Secret."

"Shouldn't you be gone?" Zatanna ask.

"Secret." Greata shook her head no as she start pointing herself to Ultraman.

"I think she wants us to her to Ultraman." Wonder Girl says with a smile.

"Secret." Secret says with a nod"Yeah, we can take you to him." Artemis says.

"But I still can't believe someone could do that to his own sister. I mean, if my-" Artemis trailed stepped forward.

"Your what?" Wonder Girl ask,

The archer said nothing as she looked to Wonder Girl and Zatanna.

The magician put her hand over her heart. "Artemis, talk to me. Secrets don't stay buried, obviously. It's better to bring them into the light."

Artemis looked down. "I don't have any secrets."

Wonder Girl shook his head. "We all have secrets, every last one of us."

Artemis remained deep in thought, and then they heard sirens.

"Cops are coming." Artemis groaned.

Zatanna put her hand on her hips. "We did blow up the kitchen."

"Yeah, let's get back to base, so we can take greta to Ultraman." Wonder Girl says.

Artemis rolled her eyes, and walked over to the fence when something caught her eye. "Hey guys, come look."

The other two teens walked up behind her and looked out the fence. Some of Abel's House of Secrets lights were out and now it was just Secret.

"Must've been the last thing Greta ever saw right?." Artemis ask sadly.

They continued to stare at the one word.

 _Secret..._

"Secret." Greta says sadly.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **October 31, 23:07 EDT**

After explaining what happen to Greta to Batman and Ultraman. Ultraman agreed to take her to Phantom. But before they left Greta walking towards Ultraman. The girls were surprised as light Greta got back held turned golden.

 **"** _ **I have too much power as it is**_ **."** Ultraman said to himself..

Greta held it out, obviously expecting him to take it, a certain look in her eye. Ultraman seemed to know exactly what she meant.

 **"** _ **You want me to take this?**_ **"** Ultraman asked in Esperanto.

The girl nodded. Ultraman sighed, reached out and touched the golden light. It surrounded him for a split second before he was back to normal.

Ultraman let his hand stretch out, and the sword come to him. He put it in its sheath and then around his back.

 **"Come one. Let's get you to Phantom. Hopefully, we can get you back into the Ghost Zone."** Ultraman says, as he held his hand out to her which she accepts easily.

* * *

So now Ultraman has the sword. Think he'll use it in the future? Let me know in the comments below.


	40. Misplaced

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

 _ **Previously on Young Justice Heroes**_

* * *

 **Roanoke Island:**  
 **November 5, 19:46 EDT**

"How about here?" Klarion the Witch-Boy whined as he carried Teekl to a road that split into four paths.

The familiar shot his master a disapproving glare, but meowed.

"Finally!" Klarion sighed, as Teekl jumped from his arms; the Lord of Chaos pulled a yellow gem, almost the size of his hand, out from his pocket.

He placed the gem on the ground and held his hand above it; a moment later, the gem began to glow, while the area around it pulsed with magical energy.

Soon, a runic circle carved itself into the ground. At five points within the circle were different symbols, upon one of which, Klarion stood.

"Time to get the old band together," Klarion smiled as his eyes glowed orange.

"Wotan."

The sorcerer appeared on another circle.

"Blackbriar Thorn."

Said person appeared on another circle on a different side of the pentagram.

"Felix Faust."

Just like the others, the sorcerer appeared on a circle.

"Wizard."

The old man was closest to Klarion.

The Witch Boy rubbed his hands together, his eyes becoming red and small. "Now, let's put on a show."

 _"Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_ "

The other sorcerers joined in.

" _Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_ "

* * *

 **Roanoke Island:**  
 **November 5, 19:47 EDT**

Superboy, M'gann, and Ultraman were getting groceries and crates out of the Bio-ship.

"Did you get everything?" Batman asked as Superboy and Ultraman walked by, M'gann last with groceries. Megan continued smiling.

"Everything on your list Batman, plus groceries." She said.

M'gann set the boxes on the ground, Wally was instantly on the groceries. He gasped in surprise and happiness. "Cookie fixins!"

M'gann smiled at Wally's eagerness. "Snicker-doodles."

Heaven was the only word Wally could describe right now. "Babe, you rock my world."

The doors opened up with Cassie, Artemis, and Zatanna walking in.

"Glad you're back Zatanna, does this mean you're officially joining the Team?" Artemis asked. Zatanna watched her father, Zatara.

"It'll be fun to have another girl on the team." Cassie told her.

" _Tup hcae meti ni sti reporp ecalp_." The crates lifted off the ground and floated to wherever Zatara pointed with his staff. Red Tornado put the last crate in its place with his powers.

"I don't know. Zatara's so overprotective. I mean, just getting him to let me visit takes me a full days wheedling. I wish he'd just give me a little space." She said.

Ultraman zoomed over and clamed a hand over Zatanna's mouth. **"Never say 'I wish' it's dangerous to say those words!"**

Ultraman knew Phantoms villains and knew to never say 'I wish because Desiree' could be in the cave listening.

Zatanna looked at him weirdly. "Why?"

All the adults in the room vanished, and the groceries Zatara was levitating vanished. The teens gasped in surprised.

 **"That's why."** Ultraman says.

"Dad!" Zatanna shouted.

" _Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_ "

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_

 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_

 _ **We have a choice,**_

 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_

 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Roanoke Island:**  
 **November 5, 19:47 EDT**

" _Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_ "

The other sorcerers disappeared, leaving Klarion and his gleeful grin.

" _Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_ "

Klarion stopped, knowing the spell was done.

* * *

 **Fawcett City:**  
 **November 5, 19:47 EDT**

Two little kids were playing on the sidewalk outside their home.

"Not in the street please!" A mother said, watching them. Billy Batson watched from his window as he watched the news.

"Today in Fawcett City, Captain Marvel defeated an attack by the creatures known as Ibac and Sabbac." Cat Grant said. Uncle Dudley ruffled Billy's head before disappearing. Billy bounded over the couch and looked around.

"Uncle Dudley!" Billy shouted and started thinking. "I don't know which of my enemies is behind this, but I know a job for Captain Marvel when I see one!"

He was brought out of his musings when he noticed Cat Grant wasn't on the screen anymore. "Looks like Uncle D isn't the only one gone missing..."

"Look out!"

He heard a crash and looked out the window. The kids were alone now; a car had crashed into a lamppost right next to where they were. One of the kid's ran up to their friend.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Forget me! Where's mommy?" The girl pointed to where her mother was sitting before, her book laid forgotten.

Billy backed away from the window. "All the grown-ups are gone, and Cap's a grown-up. If I change, I could disappear too."

Robin and Zatanna had a bunch of screens around them, working to help all the kid's.

"We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym. Any luck with...?" Wally trailed off.

"No. Can't raise the Bat-Cave, the Hall of Justice, or the Watch, or any adult hero, even Red Arrow." Robin said, looking at all the screen's he could.

"Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash out." Wally said.

"Traditional media's offline, but kid's world-wide are all posting the same thing. Every adult, eighteen or older has disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull this off; scary big." Zatanna announced, looking through all the websites she could.

"Then we need _you_ to find its source." Robin said, seriously.

Zatanna was doubtful. "How am I-"

"I pulled up this footage. It's your dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month."

The screen showed Zatara walk up to the holo-map, and stretch out his hands. " _Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros_. There."

Zatanna walked up behind Robin, anxiety showing on her face. "But the word's, that's only part of it. The rest takes training and- Robin, I-I'm just not on Zatara's level."

Robin faced her. "I know it's hard, but try to stay whelmed. We'll find your dad, Batman, and all of them. It's what we do."

Robin smiled at the end, Zatanna returning it.

* * *

 **Happy Harbour:**  
 **November 5, 20:19 EDT**

A little child, no more than three probably, screamed and cried inside a car. Superboy grabbed the door, and ripped it off. He unbuckled the kid, and picked him up.

The little kid touched the Superman emblem on Superboy's shirt, matching the one on his sweatshirt. Superboy smiled down at the small child.

At the high school, Megan and Wally entered with another kid. They walked up to where Artemis, in civvies, kept the smaller kids amused and occupied.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star... Um, yes sir, yes sir, three bags full." Artemis tries to sing.

The kid's all laughed at Artemis's version of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.

"Um...Oh Q, R, S, T, U, V.." Artemis sing, but the kids began to laugh again.

Artemis then notice M'gann and Wally with a kid on him. The baby then gave Wally his sippy cup.

"Aw for me."Wally says disgusted.

"Did you call home?" Artemis asked quietly, talking about Wally's parents.

"No answer." He said sadly.

Artemis looked at him desperately. "You could Zeta there."

Wally looked at her sadly. "I've been collecting kids all day. I don't need to see another empty house."

The door opened, and Superboy walked in with a girl on his shoulders, and two boys fighting each other at his hips. "Got three more."

As soon as Connor set the kids he went over to his friends.

"Do you know where Ultraman and Cassie are?" M'gann ask.

"I heard that they went to check they're cities. They should be back in a little while." Connor tells them.

* * *

 **San Francisco:**  
 **November 5, 20:21 EDT**

"So this is your hideout." Cassie says as she was fascinated by big and cool it is.

 **"More or less."** Ultraman says as he was typing on the computer.

"Where's Overwatch?" Cassie ask.

"I'm right here." Overwatch says in his new mk 3 suit as he walks in the room.

He then walk up to Ultraman and shook his hands.

 **"Anything?"** Ultraman ask his best friend.

"Sorry, yours and mines are empty. But your sister seem to be looking for you. She and her friends seems to be helping putting kids in the school to keep them safe." Overwatch tells him.

 **"I'll send in a robot, so she doesn't get suspicious."** Ultraman says.

"Is it alright, I check my house? My mom can be there." Cassie ask the two.

"Sorry, I was just at your place as well. No one is home." Overwatch tells her which disappoints her.

* * *

 **Little Bit Later**

Billy ran across the street, and walked "secretly" against the wall.

"Ok Batson, make sure the coast is clear and... go!" He pushed a plank up and slid inside. Billy ran to a run-down photo-booth at the end of the alley with 'Out of Order' on the side.

He climbed inside, and sat down.

"Captain Marvel 15." He said and smiled in triumph, but nothing happened. He glared at the camera.

"Captain Marvel 15!" He yelled and crossed his arms. "Override, HOJ/Watchtower, priority red! Captain Marvel 15!"

The beam scanned him.

 _ **Not recognized Access denied**_

Billy let out a groan of frustration. He left and started walking the streets. He started walking by an electronics store when the TV's came on, revealing Kid Flash and Robin with Aqualad in the middle.

 _"Attention children and teenagers of earth. I am Aqualad. These are my friends Wondergirl, Robin and Kid Flash."_ The Atlantean said.

Robin spoke up next. "We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and Smartphone on the planet."

 _"We know you must be scared and angry,"_ Kid Flash started. _"We know with your parents missing there's a temptation to run wild but please, stay calm."_

Wonder Girl spoke up after. _"We will find a way to bring the adults back. But for now, the oldest please you must step up."_

 _"Take care of your younger siblings, take care of kids who have no one."_ Robin said.

 _"Protect them."_ Kid Flash said.

 _"It is up to you."_ Aqualad said.

 _"We believe in you."_ Wonder Girl says.

Billy leaned against the chain-link fence of a hanger. "It's up to Billy Batson to find a way to the Cave." He easily climbed over it. "No matter the risks!"

He ran over the small office where Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Robin, and Kid Flash were still streaming.

Aqualad then said. _"Help in any way you can."_

A teen girl watched closely.

"Which is how exactly?" The girl, Amber, asked the TV.

"That depends." Billy says

She turned her head towards the door, where Billy was leaning against it casually. "Do you have a pilot's license?"

* * *

Ultraman looked at the Helmet of Fate.

"Aqualad says he finally got through to Atlantis." Overwatch said, walking in. "No adults there either."

Ultraman looked at him sadly. **"So, just how desperate are we?"**

The two looked at the Helmet of Fate.

"We both know anyone who dons that Helmet and allows Nabu to possess him, may never be released from being Dr. Fate." Overwatch said.

Ultraman remained frowning. **"So, not that desperate."**

Overwatch turned back to the Helmet. "Not yet."

Wonder Girl walked in, in her costume too, coming back from Mount Justice. "Guys."

The boys turned to her.

"Zatanna is ready to try her father's locater spell." She said.

"Go. I'll stay here and watch over the city." Overwatch tells Ultraman.

 **"Thank you."** Ultraman says as they shake hands again.

"You can thank me by getting the adults backs in the world." Overwatch told him.

* * *

The two went back to Mount Justice and they met up with Young Justice in the training room, and Robin brought up a holo-map. Zatanna stepped forward. She stretched out her hands and a wand. " _Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros_."

A red dot appeared near Rhode Island.

"Co-ordinates locked, Roanoke Island. You did it." Robin said.

* * *

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." Amber said, as she flew her plane.

"You did the right thing, Amber. I know I don't look like much, but I have to get to Happy Harbor to help." Billy said.

Amber looked at the GPS. "We're almost there. Should arrive just after midnight, on my birthday!"

Billy looked at her panicked. "Wait, are you telling me you turn eighteen at midnight!"

Amber disappeared.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Billy says.

* * *

 **Roanoke Island:**  
 **November 5, 19:47 EDT**

" _Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln! Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_ "

Klarion disappeared. The older wizard's remained.

" _Wir sind die Pfeifer von Hameln!_ "

* * *

 **Roanoke Island:**  
 **November 5, 19:47 EDT**

"Cookie fixins!" Wally shouted happily.

"Snicker-doodles." M'gann clarified.

Wally looked at the Martian with a smile. "Babe, you rock my world."

The door opened with Cassie, Artemis, and Zatanna walking in.

" _Tup hcae meti ni sti reporp ecalp_." Zatara said, levitating some boxes to their places. Red Tornado walked up behind him, and used his powers to put the last crate in its place.

"Does this mean you're officially joining the Team?" Artemis asked, curiously.

"It'll be fun to have another girl on the team." Cassie told her.

"I'm glad you brought Zatanna over, old friend. Does this mean you'll allow her to join the Team?" Batman asked Zatara, watching the girl's.

"I do not know. Zatanna's so...! My only child... I wish I could get used to the idea that she's... growing up." Zatara said sadly.

They watched as Ultraman using his Super Speed to rushed over and clamped a hand over Zatanna's mouth, the girls giving the boy a weird look, before they all disappeared.

Zatara gasped. "Zatanna!"

* * *

A car drove out of control, before crashing, making the car behind him crash. The man driving the car that crashed got out angrily to address the first person who crashed. "Hey, who taught you how to-"

"My son! My son's gone!" The other man screamed.

* * *

"World-wide reports are all the same. Every child under the age of eighteen has disappeared. Parents are desperate for answers. From Secular and religious leaders, and heroes of the Justice League, and from scientists of facilities like Star Labs." Cat Grant informed.

* * *

 **Gotham City:**  
 **November 5, 22:07 EDT**

A crowd of angry parents stood outside a facility. They looked like they were about to bust in, you know, if it weren't for the cops surrounding the place.

People started rushing forward after hearing one man shout that it's their fault for the disappearance of the children. No one noticed his smirk as he walked backwards and out of the crowd.

The SWAT team held up their riot shields as a man with a blow horn attempted to calm them down.

"Citizens of Gotham, please return to your homes. Rest assured, scientists here and of the world are working on this and only this. Everything possible is being done to recover your- our children. Violence will not get them back. The war you're breeding is a dangerous distraction from what really matters here tonight." Jim Gordan yelled.

As he was taking no one noticed The Riddle was taking a briefcase from the lab. As he was outside Sportsmaster, not in his disguise, was picking him up.

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **November 5, 22:07 EDT**

"Where are we?" Zatara ask as he and Batman used the Zeta Tubes to get to Ultraman's base or Overwatch likes to call it: The Ultracave.

"We're in the Ultracave. Home of Ultraman's base of operations." Batman explained.

They then walked into a weapons room he door then had a small pad opening and spoke.

 _ **Please Scan And Identify**_

Batman place his hand on the scanner and then said. "Batman 02."

 _ **Scan and Recognized. Welcome back The Dark Knight**_

The two then went in and Zatara began to ask.

"How do you have access to this place?" Zatara ask.

"Ultraman decided to add me to his database if anything to happen." Batman explained.

"What is that?" Zatara ask as they passed a ring with an 'L' on it.

"A Legion ring, Ultraman got when people from the future came back in time to help him." Batman told him.

They then went and looked at the Helmet of Fate.

"So, how desperate are we?" Zatara asked.

"I informed the Watchtower you located the vocal point at Roanoke, but the rest of the League has deployed to avert the chaos. Tornado, you, and I are on our own." Batman told him.

Zatara looked back at the Helmet. "I would do anything to get my daughter back."

Batman turned to look at the Helmet. "Yes, but we both know there are many ways to lose her."

Zatara looked at him sadly. "So, not that desperate. Not yet. The entire League is unavailable?" Zatara asked, as they began their way out.

"Except, for perhaps, Captain Marvel. He's missing."

* * *

Speaking of Billy...

Billy drove the plane he was in with almost no experience. "I can't. If I say it, I'll be an adult. Maybe disappear forever. Captain Marvel may have the courage of Achilles, but Billy Batson... has the courage of Billy Batson."

"SHAZAM!"

Lightning flashed and Captain Marvel dropped out of the sky, the plane gone. He flew up and looked at himself with a smile. "Hey, I didn't disappear!"

He looked down when he heard someone screaming bloody murder. "Amber!"

He flew down top speed, and caught her. "Gotcha!"

Amber looked around and then at Captain Marvel.

 ** _"Recognized. Captain Marvel 15."_**

Batman and Zatara, who came back from the Ultracave, quickly turned around to see Captain Marvel fly in and land. "Alright guys, I'm here to-"

He rushed forward and hugged Batman and Zatara, much to their surprise and HATRED!

"You're back! It's over! Where's the Team?!" Captain Marvel asked.

Zatara looked at him angrily. "Haven't you heard?! Every child in the world has-"

Batman silenced him by grabbing his shoulder. "Zatara, wait. Captain, where have you been?"

"On a world without grown-ups." Captain Marvel, and realized something.

He face-palmed. "Holy moly! There're two worlds!"

Batman seemed to catch on. "Two dimensions. One for adults-"

"And one for kids!" Captain Marvel said.

"And you can travel between them?" Zatara asked hopefully.

"I think I can. I know I can. SHAZAM!" Captain Marvel yelled.

He was Billy Batson now, and was looking at himself. "It worked!"

He shouted and turned to Young Justice, most of which were staring at him in shock.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Aqualad asked, stepping forward with the rest of the teens.

"Quick! Read my mind!" Billy pleaded.

Miss Martian's eyes glowed green for a few seconds before turning back to normal. "he's Captain Marvel."

Wally scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales. Look, just because he believes he's-" Wally started.

"Gee Wally. Do I really have to bring nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" Billy said sarcastically.

The teen's shared a look.

"I find out a one of the Justice League secret identity. And he's ten year old. Tell me this doesn't sound right?" Wonder Girl ask.

 **"It doesn't."** Ultraman said.

"There will be threats in both dimensions. We may not be familiar with our opponents." Batman said on one side to Captain Marvel.

"But the key to this mission is a coordinated simultaneous attack." Aqualad said to Billy Batson.

"Agreed. Our best chance against sorcery is to strike fast, disrupt their efforts." Batman continued.

"And hope the two dimensions merge naturally back into one." Aqualad finished.

Zatanna rubbed her arms. Zatara looked down, solemn.

* * *

Klarion looked around. Teekl got up and ran to the cornfield.

Klarion turned around just in time to put up a red shield to block bat-a-rangs and arrows. They dropped to the ground or disappeared, useless.

"Is that the best you can do?" Klarion questioned with a smirk at Robin and Artemis. He threw a blast and it sent them back some.

From Klarion's sides, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Ultraman, and Superboy charged forward. Klarion continued to smirk. As the five got close, a red shield appeared around the pentagram.

Zatanna appeared out of the cornfield where Superboy had fallen. " _Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep_!"

Klarion scoffed. "Huh, baby magic. _FiEhs stnaw ot etativel os yldab, telreh_."

Zatanna screamed as she was tossed back. Before she landed, Superboy caught her and she held on to him for dear life.

Good sized boulders barraged the pentagram's shield. Klarion breathed fire, and Miss Martian zoomed out of the way, dropping the boulders.

Ultraman zoomed up to Artemis. **"Listen, when Fate possessed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat." He informed.**

The two looked around, and spotted Teekl sitting right outside the pentagram, licking his foot. It spotted them, and hissed. Artemis lifted her bow.

"Good, not a big cat fan anyways." She commented and loosed the arrow.

It soared through the air, only to be turned into a ball of yarn for the stupid cat.

Klarion laughed as it bounced in front of Teekl.

"Show them what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl." Klarion said and stretched his hands forward.

Teekl grew with fangs and extra fur.

Klarion then told his cat. "Show them what a Totem of a Lord or Order can do, Wisdom."

Ultraman and Wonder Girl then landed next to Superboy. The three shared a look before charging.

Superboy was easily swatted away, but Ultraman and Wonder Girl managed to punch Teekl back a few feet before charging once again.

* * *

Captain Marvel and Batman landed. The Dark Knight instantly threw a bat-a-rang but Blackbriar Thorn dodged, and brought vines out of the ground, wrapping themselves around Batman.

Red Tornado landed next, and shot his red wind at Felix Faust, but the sorcerer threw back fire, easily overpowering Red Tornado. The android was sent flying back.

" _Nommus eht gninthgil_!" Four strokes of lightning flew forward from Zatara and hit the four sorcerers, shocking them. The gem in the middle grabbed the lightning, and brought it to itself. It absorbed the electricity.

* * *

Klarion felt the pain of his partners. "So you teamed up with the grown-ups. Teamwork is so overrated." Klarion commented and released the lightning on the teens.

Artemis and Robin were instantly knocked out of the game. Zatanna was by them in an instant. "Artemis, Robin!"

Zatanna looked up and saw Aqualad being overpowered by the electricity, and Kid Flash get struck with another one.

Zatanna looked at a nearby boulder. " _Temleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy_!"

The rock turned into the Helmet of Fate.

* * *

Wizard lifted a few boulders and threw them at Captain Marvel, who easily punched through them all. Two more caught him in between them, but he easily broke out and destroyed the rocks.

Zatara flew down before he could fly off. "Captain, wait! The Mystic Gem, Ambre Jeune Perdu, is the counterweight of sorcery. Without it, nothing may keep apart two world's meant to be one."

Captain Marvel looked at him seriously. "I'll tell the Team, shazam!"

* * *

He instantly saw Aqualad being overpowered by lightning, trying to protect his friends from the blast.

Billy didn't care though. "It's the-"

A hand clamped over his mouth. " _Don't shout, Billy. I've linked you telepathically to the others._ " Miss Martian explained, retracting her hands.

Billy smiled at her. " _That's so cool! I mean, it's the gem at the center of the pentagram! Destroy it and we win!_ "

"That's all I needed to know." Zatanna whispered, taking the Helmet.

Aqualad saw as he tried to get up. "Zatanna!"

Ultraman looked at her wide-eyed. **"Stop!"**

Zatanna didn't listen, and put it on.

"This ends now, Klarion!" Dr. Fate said.

Klarion growled.

Miss Martian turned to Billy. " _Billy, tell Zatara._ "

Billy nodded. "Yeah, right, Shazam!"

Klarion threw a red beam, and the two Lord's of Order threw a golden one. The two flew away some, and connected their beams, making it stronger.

* * *

Batman broke out of his prison, and threw a few bat-a-rangs. He landed and ran away, and the explosives blew up. Three of the sorcerers were attacking Zatara and Captain Marvel and the other was attacking Batman.

"She did what?!" Zatara said, not believing his ears.

"Go back, right-"

"No, the sooner we end this, the sooner you can help your daughter. Keep the bad guys distracted, I have an idea." Captain Marvel said and flew into the air.

"Speed of Mercury, power of Zeus!" The Captain shouted and flew into the ground, using himself as a drill.

* * *

Klarion went with a different approach and started throwing red balls. Dr. Fate easily dodged them all. Dr. Fate used a beam to strike the shield.

Miss Martian moved Artemis and Robin out of the way before flying off.

"Go Kid." Aqualad ordered and Kid Flash ran off.

Aqualad got out his Water Bearers, turning them into hammers. He ran forward and started beating the shield along with Dr. Fate, Natick, and Miss Martian.

Dr. Fate, for a split second disappeared and became Zatanna, before going back to his original self.

Klarion laughed at him. "There, see! With the world's divided, the Helmet's splits you! You're not all here, Nabu! And you're losing your hold of that soon to be dead girl! She gave up herself for nothing."

"No, Witch Boy, the girl's sacrifice will not be in vain!" Dr. Fate shouted, letting out a super-powerful blast.

Everyone continued to beat on the shield. Miss Martian, Aqualad, and the Totems.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!" Klarion shouted in anger.

The shield came down, and Dr. Fate threw an Ankh at Klarion, trapping him. Lone appeared, lunging forward and tackling him to the ground, snarling in his face.

"Now Kid!" Aqualad shouted, and Kid Flash ran out of the cornfield and took the gem.

He threw it to Zatanna. "Catch!"

* * *

Captain Marvel flew out of the ground, and got the gem. "Zatara, catch!"

Dr. Fate and Zatara both caught the gem.

" _Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom_!" They both shouted, and placed the two gems in the middle.

* * *

Everyone appeared in the cornfield. The four sorcerers fell to the ground, defeated.

"Boy, they sure don't make evil sorcerers like they used too. Oh well. Fun while it lasted." Klarion said, and snapped his fingers.

The Ankh disappeared and Lone snarled again.

"Teekl!" Klarion called.

The cat looked to his master, as Ultraman punch his face again. Teekl retreated and lunged, pushing Superboy and Wonder Girl off.

Teekl transformed back to normal size, and jumped into Klarion's arms.

The Witch Boy made a portal. "See ya later, armadillos. Unless I see you first."

Lone lunged but the portal closed behind Klarion before he could snap his neck.

Kid Flash ran in front of Dr. Fate.

"Aren't you going to stop him?!" He shouted.

Dr. Fate glared at him. "And do what then? Klarion and chaos solified. He cannot be contained."

Batman finished tying up the other four sorcerers. Robin got up.

"Uh, did we win?" He asked confused.

"At a cost." Aqualad answered.

Zatara stepped forward and looked at his daughter under the Helmet. "Fate! Great Nabu, release my daughter."

Dr. Fate continued glaring. "No."

A pang went through Zatara's heart.

"When chaos reigns in these hours, the world needs Dr. Fate, the world's natural defense against the Mystic Arts. That makes her the perfect candidate." Dr. Fate said.

"You can't do that!" Artemis screamed.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin shouted.

 **"Kent would never allow you-"** Ultraman started.

"Kent objects strenuously, so I released his soul to the Afterlife. He is gone." Dr. Fate informed.

"Take me instead." Everyone turned to Zatara in surprise, and the magician went on to explain. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power."

Dr. Fate stood in thought.

"All true." Dr. Fate said. "But if I remove the Helmet, what guarantee have I that you will don it."

Zatara looked at him seriously. "My word. _Ekat em daetsni_."

Dr. Fate walked forward and took off the Helmet.

Zatanna looked at her father happily.

"Dad!"

"Zatanna!"

The two hugged each other. When they broke apart, Zatara looked at his daughter sadly.

"Remember, I love you." He kissed her forehead before taking the Helmet.

"Take care of my girl." Zatara said to Batman.

"You have _my_ word." Batman replied.

Zatara started to put it on.

"No, please! This was my fault! Dad, don't! DAD!"

Zatara put on the Helmet.

Dr. Fate stood in his place. The Lord of Order took the sorcerers and made them disappeared. Zatanna fell to her knees, and everyone was around her in an instant. Dr. Fate, still there, walk up to Ultraman.

"I would like to have a word with you. We have something to talk about later." Dr. Fate says, before Ultraman can replly he disappeared.

* * *

Wally ran back to his house. "Mom! Dad!" He shouted upon entering. His parents walked into the room, and he ran to hug them.

* * *

In Gotham, Artemis was doing the same to her mother.

* * *

Aqualad greeted his parents and rulers happily.

* * *

Megan happily hugged her uncle. Superboy watched Megan. He then see's his cousin walking up to him. Ultraman proceed to hug him, which surprised Superboy. He smiles and hug him back.

* * *

Cassie was hugging her mother.

* * *

Alex was hugging his parents, as well as David and his sister Nichole hugging they'res as well.

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **November 6, 11:51 EDT**

After the whole parents disappearing and kids disappearing. The kids get to have a couples of days off of school to spend time with friends or family.

David at the moment was doing some designing on a new suit when he heard someone coming up behind him. David already know who it is: Dr. Fate.

"What is it we need to talk about?" David ask, putting his pencil down.

 _"The hope for the tomorrow. You are that hope. I have seen it."_ Dr. Fate told him.

"Did you see the future?" David ask confused.

 _"I see everyone's fate, but my own. Sometimes that scares me. But when I see the future of someone, such as yourself. I believe in tomorrow again."_ Dr. Fate explain to him.

 _"May I?"_ Dr. Fate ask for his hand, which David let's him.

For a few seconds his eyes glow golden before turning back to normal.

"When you saw my fate what did you see?" David ask.

 _"You'll lead this generation of heroes, as Hawk Man once led ours."_ Dr. Fate said.

"You sound like a group I met from the future. They hinted at my destiny, but they were as vague as you are." David told him.

 _"Then let me be specific. Although Chase Davenport is your ultimate opponent you will triumph to over him."_ Dr. Fate said.

"Chase, is going to be my greatest enemy?!" David said in surprised, but Dr. Fate ignore his question.

 _"And when you and The Avengers show the world. It'll be different age than ours David. A silver age of heroism. That will start when they look up into the sky at you with hope of tomorrow. You allow everyone to embrace it."_ Dr. fate told him.

David then was interrupted by a phone call. Dr. Fate look over to see the I.D. and saw it was Cassie.

 _"She is the key to your future."_ Dr. Fate told him, then disappeared.

David then pick up the phone. "Hey, Cassie. Did you need something?"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **6 Months Ago**_

 _ **Ultracave:**_  
 _ **June 12, 17:24 EDT**_

 _"Guess it's time to go home." Imra Ardeen A.K.A Saturn Girl says as she walks in with Brainiac as a small silver ball._

 _The legion went back in time to stop Persuader from killing David. After that they team up to take down Brainiac and cure him into a silver ball._

 _"You sure you want to take that with you?" David ask as he, Rokk Krin A.K.A Cosmic Boy, and Garth Razz A.K.A Lightning Lad coming up to her._

 _"I'm sure we'll be able to reprogram what's left of Brainiac into something useful." Rokk reassured him._

 _"Let's hope Brainiac 5 is a little more friendly." Imra says._

 _"I'm sorry I doubted you Dave, you did stop Brainiac and without taking a life." Rokk thank him._

 _"There's always a way Rokk. If it ever seems like there isn't, just remember what we accomplish today." David told his new friend._

 _"Preserve all life costs. That will be the number one run in the Legion code for now on." Rokk says as Imra and Garth agrees._

 _Rokk then shook David's hand. "It truly was an honor."_

 _Which David nodded his head and Rokk continued. "And if you ever want to meet the rest of the Legion just put this ring on."_

 _Rokk then gave David an offical Legion ring, which David smiles._

 _"I reprogrammed it for time travel only. No flights, not yet." Rokk told him._

 _"So looks like you have to fly without training wheels." Garths says, which made David laugh._

 _"Just focus on 3009. We'll be there to greet you." Imra says._

 _"Thank, but I'll stay closer to my time zone for a while." David told them._

 _Imra then went up to him and kissed him on the cheeks, which make David smiles._

 _"I do hope we see you again." Imra told him with sincere._

 _"Dave, be careful in the months ahead." Rokk told him seriously which David nods._

 _They then gave David a smile, then form a triangle with their arms with the rings in the air._

 _"Long live the Legion!" Rokk shouted, before all three of them disappeared into they're own time._


	41. Cold Hearted

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **November 11, 16:05 EDT**

 _ **Recognized Kid Flash B-03**_

Soon as Wally stepped out of the zeta Tube the computer began to say something more.

 _ **Zeta Tube network now offline, due to extreme atmospheric conditions**_

"be a tragity if I miss my own-" Wally started to say, but everyone came out of they're hiding place to stay Happy Birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted to him.

"Ahh guys, you shouldn't have." Wally says to them, but they just rolled they're eyes at them.

"Yeah, like you haven't been hinting for days or anything." Cassie told him with a smile.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_

 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_

 _ **We have a choice,**_

 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_

 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

"We made two cakes. " M'gann told him.

"Awesome, what will you eat?" Wally ask.

"We'll split the cupcakes. Make a wish." She told him.

"Way ahead of you." Wally says, then blows out the candles.

Everyone begins to clapped and cheered.

"You know if I tell you my wish. It won't come true, but if you guess." Wally says flirting with her.

She then holds up a slice a cake for him.

"Nope. Guess again." Wally says.

We see Artemis becoming very jealous.

"Happy Birthday." M'gann says as she kissed him on the head, much to Wally's disappointment.

At that scenes makes Artemis smiles. We then see Cassie and Ultraman talking to each other. Since the thearapy Ultraman had with Black Canary.

He and Cassie began hanging out. Other times they sometimes get caught in the moment and starts blushing.

 **"Wally seems to want a kiss from from M'gann, huh?"** Ultraman ask.

"Yeah, he'll find out she's taken by Connor." Cassie told him.

 **"It's funny, you know?"** Ultraman gestured to M'gann then Connor. **"In just four months, with not much info on the world, they became a couple."**

"Yeah, I guess it is. They're lucky to find someone." Cassie says to them.

 **"Me too. You know when Wally does find out about them. He's going to start hit on you and Artemis."** Ultraman says.

"He can try. But he's not getting a birthday kiss from me." Cassie told him.

 **"Not into it?"** Ultraman ask.

"No, I would do if I ever had a boyfriend. Which I stucks at." Cassie admitted.

 **"Can't be that bad. You never like anyone and just ask that person out?"** Ultraman question.

"I do like someone. His name is David, but I don't know if he likes me or not. It might ruin our friendship, and I don't wanna come between that." Cassie says which surprise him, since she's talking about him.

 **"Just give it a try. You never know, people can surprise you. But if not maybe we should."** Ultraman says, which makes Cassie blushes as Wally put a giant slice of cake in his mouth.

Just then Artemis walk right up to the two.

"Think we should tell him?" Artemis ask gesturing to Wally ho was still trying to flirt with M'gann.

 **"He is the only one who doesn't know."** Ultraman says.

"Then please, allow me." Artemis says as she went to tell Wally the news of M'gann and Connor dating.

"That is cruel." Cassie told the Kryptonian.

At the sound of a low groan Ultraman and Cassie see Wally burying his face in his hands. Artemis was sitting next to him, patting his back, but not looking the least bit sympathetic.

 _"Attention, Team! Suit up. Polar stealth. Mission briefing in five."_ Batman told them in the intercoms.

"Where's Flash?" Kid Flash ask as Young Justice were in their Polor Stealth suits.

 _"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments. A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying Ice Fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped."_ Batman explains as a hologram of the Ice Fortresses show in front of them.

"Well, can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky, or something?"Kid Flash questioned.

"What's a Watchtower?" Zatanna ask confused, as well as Connor and M'gann, Ultraman already knew.

 _"The Leaguers orbiting Headquarters is not weaponized. And with both Green Lanterns off-world, I need all hands on deck."_ Batman explained.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin ask.

"The League and Young Justice, fighting side by side? That is so cool!" Wondergirl says.

"Wow, really?!" Kid Flash says in surprised. _"Now that's a birthday wish come true!"_

"Superboyand Ultraman, you guys use the Super-Cycle to rendezvous with the Batplane at Ice Fortress 1." Batman told the Kryptonians.

 _"You'll drop off Robin, Wondergirl, and Aqualad, then continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress 2. Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna, take the Bio-Ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress 3. Other Leaguers will deal with Fortresses 4 and 5. Sending all coordinates now."_ Batman told the rest of the Young Justice.

"Uh Batman? I think you skipped-" Kid Flash started to say.

 _"Kid Flash a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run the 3,000 miles across country."_ Batman told the speedster, much to his diappointment

 _"No! No, no, no, no, no! He can't seriously expect me to skip the first ever League-Young Justice team-up!"_ Kid Flash then say. "Who is this girl?!"

"Does it matter?" Batman ask

"No of course not But can't we Zeta-" Kid Flash was going to say but Robin beat him.

"Zeta-Tubes are offline. Sorry." Robin told him

"Right." Kid Flash say with a sigh "Then how could I say no?"

 _"Seriously, HOW?"_ Kid Flash thought.

"Guess I won't be needing the stealth. Speedy delivery boy At your service." Wally says with disappointment as he change his polor stealth suit into his original suit.

* * *

A little while later we see Robin, Wondergirl, and Aqualad are helping they're mentor destroying the fortress. Wonder Girl and Robin seems to be having fun, while Aqualad was still serious as ever.

After short while we see Wolf, Knight, Ultraman, Superboy, and Black Canary are on the Super-Cycle shooting at it. We then see them jumping off of it and destroying like they never done before.

After that we see Zatanna and Artemis helping Green Arrow, Red Tornado and The Flash destroying the fortress as well.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **November 12, 12:03 EDT**

Cassie was getting ready to leave, but Ultraman stops her.

 **"Can we talk?"** Ultraman ask.

"Sure, what is is it?" Cassie ask.

 **"Um would you like to um..."** Ultraman trying to say, but failing to.

"To what?" Cassie ask curiously.

 **"Ahem,... would you like to go on a date with me?"** Ultraman ask.

Needless to say Cassie was shock at this. She didn't even think Ultraman is interested in her, but he is.

"Um.. sure, how about next Friday?" Cassie ask.

 **"I'm free. I'll pick you up at 5."** Ultraman told her.

"Great." Cassie says as she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, before waving goodbye. "See ya then."

 _ **Recognized Wonder Girl B-04**_

She then went into the the Zeta Tubes leaving Ultraman with a shock face.


	42. Image

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **November 22, 09:42 EDT**

"We came as soon as we got your message." Dinah Lance A.K.A Black Canary, said as she walked in next to Oliver Queen A.K.A Green Arrow.

"What's the problem?" Oliver asked.

"There's something you both need to see." Batman said, and took out his holographic computer.

A video of Connor fighting with Black Canary came up. They were both sparring. The two passed back punches and kicks, but in the end, it was Canary who won. She did a leg sweep and Connor went down.

" _Almost had me that time, Connor_." Canary said, her voice silky smooth. She helped the teen up, and put her hand on his shoulder. " _You deserve a reward_." Canary went in and started a very passionate kiss.

Dinah and Oliver gasped, both in shock.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teen walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_

 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_

 _ **We have a choice,**_

 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_

 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

"Dinah!" Oliver said in shock.

"Freeze playback! That never happened!" Dinah said, defending herself, just as in shock as Oliver.

"You need to keep watching. Play." Batman said.

The video continued, and Canary broke away from Connor, and turned into _Megan_ , giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Freeze playback."

The video stopped at Batman's voice.

Oliver immediately started laughing.

"Don't you laugh! She- and he- and- Oliver this is not funny!" Dinah yelled.

Oliver cleared his voice. "Yeah, of course not."

Martian Manhunter stepped forward. "Please understand. On Mars, this is a common game. My people all shape-shift, but also read minds. So no one is ever misled, and I am certain Connor knew he was with M'gann from the very start."

Dinah still had a hard time accepting this. "We're not on Mars, J'onn!"

Martian Manhunter remained passive. "No, but my niece does not understand things are different on earth." He said.

"Then I'll make her understand." Dinah said.

M'gann was watching a TV program on her computer hologram. But instead of her usual green skin, she was Caucasian.

On the screen, a girl who looked _a lot_ like M'gann walked down the stairs. The girl hit her head. " _Hello Megan_!" You could hear people laughing off screen.

There was a knocking at her door.

"M'gann." Dinah's voice rang.

Megan panicked. "Just a sec!"

She turned off her computer and switched her skin back to green. "Ok, come in!"

Dinah, outside, took a deep breath before entering.

"So you can see among humans, that game could be very hurtful." Dinah said after explaining what happened.

M'gann looked away, totally ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Dinah put her hand on the Martian's shoulders. "I'm not upset... anymore. But please, M'gann, from now on, just be yourself."

M'gann violently threw Dinah's hand off her shoulder. "This is myself!"

Dinah looked at her shocked.

"This is who I am." Megan whispered.

" _Robin, Ultraman, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, report for mission briefing._ " Batman said in the intercom.

* * *

Young Justice stood around Batman in costume, listening intently. "Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected president of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as the fair, wise leader humanitarian."

A video of Bruce Wayne shaking hands with Harjavti came up.

"Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne's." Kid Flash whispered to Robin who just ignore him.

"But five days ago," Batman continued. "Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee."

Superboy scoffed. "Not a fan?"

Batman agreed. "Few are, but Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times and has announced the country's will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac."

Another video came up, showing Harjavti. " _After the ceremony, I will step down as president so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule_." He said.

Another clip popped up of Queen Bee. " _I respect President Harjavti for unifying our peoples, and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation_."

"And the Quracies are ok with this?"Wonder Girl asked in concern.

"Hardly." Batman answered, and a picture was brought up. It was of a rally against this decision. "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime, but Harjavti's censored the press, silenced all the legitimate protests, and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law."

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti. Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?" Robin said.

"And some women," Batman said.

 **"But not long distance."** Ultraman clarified.

Batman nodded. "We have confirmation that she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what. Ultraman, you're team leader."

Ultraman was a little shock to hear this news, he didn't believe he's a good team leader with Young Justice.

"Promotion, sweet!" Kid Flash said.

Ultraman stepped forward to protest. **"Me? What about Aqualad?"**

Batman remained passive. "Busy with Aquaman, you're the next logical chose."

Ultraman then nodded his head. **"Got it."**

Everyone was surprised at his not happy demeanor.

"Dude, totally left me hangin." Kid Flash said.

Ultraman then high five him. **"Yeah, high five."**

"Don't worry you'll do great." Wondergirl told him, which he smiles.

The other look at the two of the connection going on.

* * *

 **Qurac:**  
 **November 22, 23:56 UTC+2**

 **"We're right above the Qurac-Bialyan border."** Ultraman said

Kid Flash looked at the land below.

"A border the Bialyan's are in the process of ignoring." He said.

Down below, two tanks drove right through a fence. The wildebeest nearby grew frightened and started running, turning into a stampede.

"No opposition. Guess Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya." Superboy said.

"Wouldn't expect opposition here. It's an animal sanctuary." Robin said, looking at his holographic computer.

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" Miss Martian asked.

Wonder Girl looked at her quizzically. "You've heard of it?"

They were cut off by Kid Flash, wearing his night vision goggles. "Guys, the tanks have caused a stampede. There are civilians in harm's way!"

Superboy out the window too. "I see them too. Woman and a small boy." He informed.

"We have to help them!" Megan said.

 **"We're way off mission here."** Ultraman told them, but decided to do so because it's the right thing to do. **"Fine, deploy but stealth mode only. If the Bialyan's know we hit them, this becomes an international incident. Got it?"**

A blast hit one tanks gear-wheel-thing, and caused it to crash into the other. The Bio-ship flew over in camouflage mode.

A bat-a-rang hit the ground and released a gas. A black streak ran by, knocking a few Bialyan's out. Others retreated but a a lasso stopped them.

The mother and child, who were trying to help a sick Oryx, clung to each other as the stampede ran towards them.

The lead wildebeest was charging right at them. Superboy landed, and caught its horns. He wrestled it to the ground.

Ultraman, in his stealth clothes, landed in front of the child and mother and began running around them, becomeing a blur making sure the stampede doesn't hit them.

Ultraman also controll his speed so the mother and child can still breath air without worry.

The stampede split and started going around. The Oryx got up, went around the Ultraman as he still running in circles, and weaved through the stampede before disappearing.

"Oryx!" The young boy shouted.

They were surprised when it lifted off the ground, and headed back towards the couple and ghost. It landed, and Wondergirl flew down and put her lasso around its neck, keeping it in place.

The stampede finally thinned and disappeared.

"Wow." The boy muttered.

"Are you both alright?" Ultraman ask, as he was done spinning in circles

The two civilians turned around and saw Robin and Ultraman. Kid Flash stopped running next to him, and threw away some guns. The two stared in shock.

The boy turned to his mother excitedly. "Mom, mom, mom! We were just saved by Ultraman, Robin, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl!"

Kid Flash smiled. "Course, Superboy and Miss Martian helped too."

Wondergirl smiled, despite her nervousness, and brought the Oryx closer. It seemed to calm in her presence, and let Wondergirl pet him. The boy ran forward.

"Oryx!" The boy yelled and hugged the animal happily.

Wonder Girl took her lasso back, before putting it back on her hip.

 **"We diverted the Bialyan's around the sanctuary. You should be safe now."** Ultraman announced.

"Coast is clear Miss Martian. You can decamo now." Wondergirl told her.

Miss Martian appeared, and fixed her hair, before smiling. "Hi."

The boy's eyes lit up when he saw her. The woman on the other hand was not so happy.

"You may have made things worse. Bialyan border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target." The woman informed.

"Mom, un-cool!" The boy whined.

"I'm sorry. I should thank you." She said and moved to the boy. "This is my son, Garfield. I'm-"

"Marie Logan, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person!" Miss Martian said excitedly. "I, uh, I, I've admired your stance on animal rights for year.

 _"You only been on Earth for six months."_ Superboy told her in physic, which made Miss Martian turn and blush.

The wildebeest limped forward, trying to escape. Marie caught him though.

"The Oryx is sick and I think you injured this wildebeest." Marie said, matter-of-factly.

"Uh, sorry?" Superboy said.

Marie took his word for it. "I suppose it's unavoidable. But both need to go to the clinic."

Miss Martian was still as excited as ever. "The boys and Wonder Girl can do that. You and I can fix your fences."

Ultraman gave a mild glare. **"I didn't actually agree-"**

Miss Martian turned to the Kryptonian. "Ultraman, please!"

"Please, mom!" Garfield begged his mother.

Ultraman and Marie both sighed. "Fine."

Miss Martian and Garfield both cheered.

So, the boys helped out and got the animals to the clinic. Marie checked them over and they were both fine.

* * *

As the boys and Wonder Girl were walking towards Marie and Garfield's house a monkey dropped from the lone tree, jumped from Superboy's shoulders to Kid Flash's, took the speedster's snack, and landed on Garfield's shoulder.

The boy laughed as Kid Flash sputtered.

"It's ok! Meet Monkey." Garfield said.

Superboy looked away in anger and hatred. "Good name, but I hate monkeys."

The Kryptonian hatred for monkeys has strikes again. It got even worse when Monkey broke the candy bar apart and threw the bar at Superboy and Ultraman's head. Which made Superboy angry.

Robin laughed. "It looks like Monkey hates Superboy and Ultraman."

"Totally." The half Amazon said.

Kid Flash smiled. "Dudes, be glad he only threw a protein bar."

Garfield showed the boy's inside. "So, pretty weird about Miss Martian and my mom, huh?"

The four older boys and older girl were confused as they sat down.

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"I mean she looks exactly like Marie. You know, except greener." The boy shrugged.

"She does?" Kid Flash asked.

Garfield smiled at their cluelessness. "Well duh! Especially back when mom was a TV star on _Hello Megan_!"

The boys and Wonder Girl were now thoroughly confused.

"Wait, _Hello Megan_ is a TV show!" Kid Flash said.

"I thought it was just something she said all the time." Robin said.

"She even made it like her own catchphrase." Wonder Girl told Garfield.

"Yeah, _on_ the TV show. It was on way before we were born. It only had one season; you can't even find it online!" Garfield turned to the TV in the room. "I know she has a tape somewhere..."

* * *

Miss Martian placed a bunch of posts down in the ground with her telekinesis. Then she took the barbwire and placed it around the posts.

"Well, you're certainly a time saver." Marie said, walking forward to cut off some stray wire.

"How was it? Being Megan?" Miss Martian asked suddenly, totally acting like a fan-girl.

But Marie didn't even look at her. "Being Megan? I don't know. I was young. It was fun." She shrugged.

"Remember that time you were supposed to make cookies for that bake sale, only you thought it would be faster to make one giant cookie and-"

Marie was not very impressed by Miss Martian's memory. "Listen, _Hello Megan!_ was a job. The person you saw on TV isn't who I am."

Miss Martian kept her mouth shut as she watched.

* * *

Garfield got out the ancient tape. " _Hello Megan!_ The Pilot episode!"

He blew off some dust, put it in, and grabbed the remote.

"Wow, you still have VHS. Where's your eight-track?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy turned around, hearing something. "Wait."

Ultraman caught on. **"Aircraft."**

Superboy nodded. "Headed this way."

The four boys ran outside.

Ultraman leveled his best 'Bat-glare' at the boy. **"Stay here. Do** _ **not**_ **leave the house."**

Without another look at the boy, the Team headed outside, just as Marie's truck pulled up next to the house; as Marie and Miss Martian got out of the truck, they spotted the grim faces of the other heroes.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked.

Wonder Girl pointed up. "Incoming!"

Barreling down on them from the direction of Bialya, were six UAV drones. Each drone opened fire with a minigun, followed by small rockets.

Miss Martian moved to shield Marie with her own body, and then Superboy was there as a shield for both of them.

As the drones flew away for another pass, Marie looked at Robin. "Where's Garfield?"

 **"In the house."** The Kryptonian replied, **"I ordered him to stay put."**

"He's _eight_!" Marie shouted, "He doesn't do 'orders'!"

"Hey, Mom!" Marie, along with the Team, turned to see Garfield coming out of the clinic. "I got the animals out!"

"How did he get there so fast. We just came outside." Wonder Girl ask.

The jets fired at the tank right outside the clinic. It blew up, and sent Garfield flying with the debris of the destroyed clinic.

"GARFIELD!"

Miss Martian and Wondergirl raced forward, then Miss Martian flew faster. Garfield's figure was high in the air and started falling. Miss Martian flew under him, and caught him. Garfield's head lulled but he did not wake, or show any signs saying he was uninjured, but one look at his bloody shirt said that.

Miss Martian flew down to his mother, Wondergirl hovering behind him in shock.

They heard the jets heading back to them. Miss Martian, Wondergirl, Ultraman, and Superboy ran/flew to take them down immediately.

"I told you there would be consequences!" Marie yelled.

Robin looked at her sadly. "Always. Let's get inside and help."

Marie nodded.

Jet #1 tried to lock onto the house, but a figure of a very angry teen blocked his view. The plane was easily destroyed with one of Superboy's mighty punches.

The Jet # 2 & 3 flew around the wreckage. Miss Martian stared at them with glowing green eyes. She put her arms up in an X and the two jets flew into each other and were easily taken out.

Jet # 4 & 5 tries to fly over the house, but Wonder Girl manage to fly through each jets. Which destroys them.

Then the last Jets tries to aim at the house like the first one, but like the first one it got destroyed by Ultraman with a single punch.

Blood dripped down the hall to where Marie, Robin, Wonder Girl, and Ultraman, were, nursing the young boy. Marie took her stethoscope away from Garfield's bloody chest.

"He's in needs a blood transfusion now. Are you or Kid Flash O Negative?" Marie ask The Boy Wonder and The Kid Speedster, which they shook there heads no.

"Well I'm not O negative either, which is the hardest to match. I kept a supply in the clinic." Marie told them.

"I can run him to the nearest hospital!" Kid Flash said determinedly.

"The nearest hospital with a guarantee of blood supply is half an hour away at top speed, longer by Bio-ship." Robin informed.

"He doesn't have that much time. What's yours blood type?" Marie ask Wondergirl.

"I'm A Negative plus half Amazon. We don't know what it will do to him if I was an O Neagative." Wondergirl told her.

"The what's your and Superboy's blood type?" Marie asked, close to tears.

 **"We're Kryptonian and Miss Martian-"** Ultraman says. but got interrupted by her.

"Might be able to help," Miss Martian said hesitantly, "My shapeshifting occurs at the cellular level; I think I can morph my blood to match his."

Marie, seeing a glimmer of hope, grabbed the Martian's arm. "Please try."

"I'll need to concentrate," Miss Martian said. "No distraction."

That's what all Ultraman needed him to hear, he then turn to the other. **"Come, out! We gotta get out.**

Once everyone was out, Miss Martian took a bloodied bandage from the bedside and dabbed some blood on her hand. Her eyes began to glow, first green then, as her blood morphed to match Garfield's, to red.

"I'm ready." She said. Marie wasted no time.

* * *

Ultraman was by the door waiting for them to open, while the rest of the guys and Wondergirl were sitting on the couch and chiars.

Robin sighed as he sank into a chair in the living room. "On top of everything else, Harjavti steps down tomorrow! Hey, Kid Flash, can you turn on the TV? Switch it to the news."

Kid Flash nodded and grabbed one of several remotes that lay on the coffee table. "Um, which remote is it?"

Since no one was sure, she hit a button at random. Rather than turning to a TV channel, it turned on the VCR and played the tape that Garfield had put in. After a moment of static, the teens were bombarded by really, _really_ peppy music, introducing the show 'Hello, Megan!'.

The screen showed a girl who looked exactly like Megan. The words 'Starring Marie Logan' appeared. The girl tripped and fell into some guys arms. 'Paul Sloane' appeared under the guy.

 _Hello Megan!_

The screen abruptly cut to a girl looking down at the Megan copy and the guy with a smile. 'Rita Farr.'

 _Hello Megan!_

The screen changed to a teenage girl and some older guy. 'Sandra Stanyon' and 'Jonathon Lord'.

 _This cheerleader knows the score! Center of attention and so much more!_

The Megan copy appeared on top of a float and accidently fell off, and was caught by a bunch of football players.

 _Hello Megan! Hello Megan!_

The boys lifted her up and she did a pose, making the crowd go wild.

 _A little bit distractible but never too attractable!_

The girl ran down some steps, opened the door to her house, and hugged the guy.

 _She's really quite attractable! Ok, a lot distractible!_

Megan copy accidently dumped a whole bucket of paint on the guy's head.

 _Eventually, she'll get a clue!_

Megan copy wearing a dress, Megan copy holding a frog, Megan copy bumping her head and saying 'Hello Megan!', Megan copy hugging some guy.

 _The girl for me! The girl for you! Hello Megan! Hello Megan!_

Megan copy was driving a moped with the guy on the back. She was also bummed doing homework, but suddenly was kissed by the guy again.

 _The girl for me! The girl for you! Hello Megan! Hello Megan! Hello Megan!_

A ton of more screws ups by Megan copy, including cooking, and it finally ended with Megan jumping in the air with a few other people in the background. 'Created by Greg Vietti and Brandon Weisman'.

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Superboy suggested.

Ultraman looked at them like they were crazy. **"Are you guys watching TV, while a kid could possibly die next door?"**

Kid Flash shrugged at him sheepishly. Ultraman's eye started twitching, and he went back to the door waiting.

Wonder Girl sigh hearing him waiting, it sometimes broke her heart when Ultraman is worried like this.

The TV turned to show the house, a mother cleaning. Megan copy ran down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to the library to study!" She said.

"But didn't you invite a certain someone to study _here_?" The mother asked.

The doorbell rang, and 'Megan' bumped her head. "Hello Megan!" People laughed off screen.

It was so laughable it wasn't funny and made you want to not laugh at its cheesiness. Or maybe think 'What were the people drinking/smoking when they wrote this?'

Megan opened the door and the same guy stood in the door frame. Clapping was heard, off screen.

"Connor!" 'Megan' ran forward and hugged the guy, getting a bunch of 'ooo's' off screen. "I thought you'd never get here!"

More overdone laughs.

Connor looked away, totally dejected.

"Oh yeah, pure coincidence." Kid Flash whispered to Robin.

They didn't hear Miss Martian exit the room, until...

 **"Miss Martian, how did the transfusion go?"** Ultraman asked worriedly.

Miss Martian shrugged. "I don't know. All we can do now is wait."

As the two spoke, Kid Flash hurried to turn the TV off, and did just in a nick of time to show the news where Harjavti was speaking. Miss Martian saw from her spot.

"Is that Harjavti?" Megan asked, walking forward, Danny by her side, head back in the game, but still worried. The others turned to the TV, where Harjavti spoke.

"My fellow Quracies, Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac." The president said.

They all noticed something.

"Hey, that guy in the back, I know him." Superboy said.

Ultraman narrowed his eyes in anger. **"Yeah, cause it's Psimon, the psychic we fought last time we were here."**

Miss Martian shared his anger. "He was working for Queen Bee then, he must be controlling Harjavti for her now."

"I hate that guy," Superboy growled.

"You're not alone." Wondergirl said, "I still remember the headache I got when he brain-blasted us."

Marie came out, gaining everyone's attention immediately.

"I think it worked. Garfield's stable." She said.

Ultraman nodded in acceptance at the scientist in front of the Team. **"Good, because we have our mission."**

* * *

 **Qurac:**  
 **November 23, 22:11 UTC+2**

Harjavti sat motionless in his chair, staring blankly out the window wall in front of him. The room around him was darkened with no lights.

He didn't seem to hear or see anything around him, completely under a trance he had no chance of getting out from. A tube in the form of a camera swiveled around the room.

" _Harjavti's alone._ "

The vent Robin used the camera with busted open, and he plus Young Justice, hopped out. Ultraman and Robin walked around to stand by Harjavti. The president's head moved towards him.

"Where's my daughter?" Harjavti asked and grabbed his head in pain. "Where's Psimon?"

 **"Forget him. Let's get you out of here."** Ultraman said.

Before he could actually do that, a bunch of armed guards ran in, and surrounded the Team. Superboy noticed they all had Apokoliptan weapons.

A commanding officer walked in after. "Well, well, American heroes. Here to assassinate the president. Such a shame we arrived too late to stop them."

We see Miss martian got ready to fly past the commanding officer.

" _Those are Apokoliptan weapons._ " Superboy informed the rest of the Team.

Ultraman. Robin, and Wonder Girl pieced the rest together so Wonder Girl begin to say. " _Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get blamed, and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac!"_

 _ **"Form a barrier around the president.**_ **"** Ultraman said.

" _I've found Psimon_." Miss Martian said, and flew off.

 **" _Wait!_ "** Ultraman said, but she was already flying away.

" _I'll get her!_ " Superboy said, but Ultraman stopped him. **" _No! The mission is Harjavti!_ "**

Miss Martian flew down the hallway, and into an auditorium. She hovered and looked around. She cried out when a psychic blast hit her, knocking her out of camouflage, and into the steps behind her. She growled and looked up.

Psimon walked in casually, near the front. " _Tsk, tsk. Am I the only one who learned anything from our last encounter?_ "

Miss Martian pushed herself up.

" _You didn't think that maybe if you could sense me I could sense you too?_ "

Miss martian glared at the man murderously.

" _Or that this time I might be able to use your greatest fear against you?_ "

Miss Martian weakly fell to the ground again, but looked up at him sharply.

His smug, smiling face said he knew something. And that something wasn't anything good.

" _Psimon says, show me who or rather what you really are._ "

Miss Martian gasped and gripped her head. " _No, no, NO! THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!_ "

Miss Martian's clothes disappeared, and she began to look like a white monster, and she didn't look anything like herself anymore.

She let out a fearsome ROAR in anguish.

Ultraman, Wonder Girl, Superboy, and Kid Flash let three more unconscious soldiers fall to the ground.

"That was easier then I thought." Wondergirl said.

"Yeah, almost too easy. Me and Ultraman was dealing with a more powerful tech then this." The Kryptonian clone told her.

"Thank you for saving my father. We will take care of him now." Harjavti's daughter said, having walked in at an earlier time.

"M'gann we're on our way!" Superboy told her as they ran through the auditorium.

Suddenly all five of them begin to scream with the mental shields and fell down to the ground in pain.

Psimon clapped at Megan. " _Psimon says smartly done. Brain blasting and injuring your own team. I had no idea you'd go to such lengths to hide your true self from your own friends. Actually I did, but you needn't have bothered. It's being recorded through prosperity._ "

" _NO!_ " Miss Martian yelled and let out a large blast but Psimon easily stopped it with a shield. He smirked, and waved his finger back and forth. " _Ah, ah, ah, I didn't say Psimon says._ "

The blast was redirected back at Miss Martian.

The Martian screamed as she plummeted in her humanoid body and Martian suit. She landed painfully onto the dirt and sand of Mars.

She groaned as she got up and looked around.

She walked forward some and saw Psimon standing a few yards in front of her with his smug smirk. " _Come, now. We both know that's not who you really are. Why would you even lie to yourself in your own mind?_ "

 _"It's not a lie! This is who I am!"_ Miss Martian screeched at the psychic.

A green-blue blast erupted from her forehead and blasted Psimon's black shield. Dust soared around them, but Megan didn't care.

Psimon remained smirking. " _Wow, and they say I'm pathological._ "

Miss Martian stopped her onslaught. Psimon morphed his shield into a ray and blasted her into Miss Martian's old house. Psimon flew forward.

 _"Oh that game, are we? Let's dig a little deeper, find out what we're really afraid of, hmmm?"_ He taunted.

A black shield erupted form Psimon's forehead and enveloped Megan, who screamed.

Miss martianfound herself the only being in the void. She was her white self this time. Ahead of her, she saw her team, cowering in fear. Kid Flash pointed at her in disgust.

"Keep back!" Kid Flash says in fear.

"What the heck are you?" Wonder Girl says in fear also.

Miss Martian reached out desperately.

" _Well of course. Friends and teammates shrink from you in fear._ " Psimon says.

Something changed in the atmosphere. Miss Martian looked behind her saw Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado. They were giants but all the more frightening.

"You should have told us the truth." Black Canary said, disgust and betrayal in her voice. Batman gave the Martian a Bat-glare. "I don't see how we can trust you now."

The three heroes turned and walked away.

" _Then you're kicked off the prep squad._ " Psimon says.

Miss martian turned around again, and saw her uncle, also like a giant.

"I am sorry, M'gann. But there is no place for you on earth now." Martian Manhunter shriveled away, and they were back to where they started, in the middle of Mars.

" _Oh and banished to Mars too!_ " Psimon says.

A sand barrier took away the scenery and brought her back to the endless black void.

" _Yet that's not the worst, is it?_ " Psimon says.

Superboy came into view.

" _No, please, stop..._ " Miss Martian said desperately. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Superboy turned to her, looking at her disgusted. "Love you? I can't even look at you!"

Superboy turned around and walked away. Miss Martian fell to the ground, crying.

Psimon appeared, watching Superboy go.

"Oh, what you would do to prevent that now, right?" Psimon said.

Miss Martian's white head snapped up. "That's right."

She stood up determined. The ground around her glowed a white hue and it rumbled and shook.

Psimon merely smirked. "Now, now, my pretty, I know you don't want to do anything you'll regret."

Miss Martian didn't share his feelings and a small green hue glowed from her forehead. " _You don't know me at all!"_

A blast flew forth, and blew straight through Psimon's chest. From his chest outwards, he started to shrivel away. He screamed and faded away completely.

* * *

Superboy groaned and started opening his eyes.

"Connor? You ok?" Miss Martian ask.

Superboy got up at his girlfriend's words. He grabbed his head and groaned. Robin and Kid Flash got up right after, grabbing their heads too.

"And there's the headache." Kid Flash said.

Wonder Girl groaned and got up. "Just be happy it isn't a dull ache in the back of your head. That's so annoying."

Robin and Ultraman chose to ignore his two friend's antics.

 **"Psimon?"** Ultraman asked.

"He brain blasted you. I stopped him." Megan informed and looked at the unconscious man on the other side of the room in a pile of broken cameras and screens.

* * *

What was supposed to be a moment of triumph had become an international embarrassment. Queen Bee had arrived, so confident in her victory that she'd come to the Presidential estate alone.

But rather than having her Bialyan soldiers welcome her inside, a squad of Quraci soldiers barred her way with raised weapons.

Queen Bee had demanded entry, but the soldiers told her that their President would not see her.

"What do you mean, 'the President won't see me'!?" she shouted, "He _invited_ me!"

"Not of my own free will!" Queen Bee, along with dozens of reporters from across the world, looked up to see Harjavti standing at an open window. "But now that I am free of your minion's thrall, I am proud to say that the Quraci people will never suffer your tyrannical rule!"

Behind a line of guards, Quracis that had been protesting now erupted into cheers; their beloved leader was back, and he was basically telling Queen Bee to jump in a lake.

Queen Bee scowled and pointed a manicured hand at the man. "Mark me, Harjavti, you will suffer for this! Qurac _will_ be mine!"

Harjavti and his daughter stood in the room with the rest of the Team, minus Megan. The door opened and Queen Bee entered. The door shut and she transformed into Megan.

Ultraman looked at her frowning. **"Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that, but I couldn't find any other way to convince the public that Queen Bee was behind all of this."**

Ultraman bumped his arm. "Dude, saving a country, pretty big win as your first term as _leader_." The speedster reminded.

Ultraman then said. **"Yeah, thanks."**

"So does this mean you wanna be later? Like Aqualad ask you in the beginning of this team?" Wonder Girl ask.

 **"Hell no. First-in-command has to make more reports than second-in-command. It's much more easier to be second-in-command."** Ultraman told her.

* * *

Young Justice headed back to the Logan's house to say good-bye. They just so happened to watch another press conference. They watched as Bruce Wayne shook Harjavti's hand.

" _And I assure you, the Wayne Foundation is here to do whatever it can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac._ " The billionaire said.

The TV turned off.

"Gee, Bruce Wayne sure got here fast. Almost like he knew-" Before the speedster could continue, Robin's eyes went wide and he smacked Kid Flash.

"Don't you have a souvenir to collect or something?" Robin said.

Kid Flash bumped his head. "Hello Megan!"

He ran over, and picked up the _Hello Megan!_ tape and held it up in front of Megan's face. "Something you'd like to tell us?"

Miss Martian looked at the waiting faces and sighed. "Growing up on Mars was not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcasts my uncle sent from earth, to teach us about our sister planet. When I saw _Hello Megan!_ , something just clicked."

Miss Martian turned her full attention to Marie. "Maybe it was the similarities in our names; maybe it was the way all Megan's problems could be solved in twenty-two minutes. All I know for sure is that Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood, so... When I came to earth and had to adapt a human form... I chose you. Well, Megan."

"Which begs the question, what do you really look like?" Robin asked after sharing a look with Kid Flash.

Miss Martian stood up and her hair disappeared, and her face became more muscular.

"Bald M'gann? Still hot." Kid Flash whispered, which earn him a slap from Wondergirl.

Superboy got up, walked forward, and took Miss Martian's hands. "You know you don't have to put on a mask for me?"

Miss Martian broke apart from him and held herself. "I do it for me. This is who I am, inside. Please don't be mad." Miss Martian said to Marie.

"Mad?" Marie started. "I'm honored. M'gann, you saved my son. He says he's your blood brother now and I agree. You're family."

Miss Martian ran forward and hugged Marie. "Thank you! You can't know what that means to me!" She said, before running down the hall to see Garfield.

Miss Martian quietly opened the door to Garfield's room and peaked inside. "Garfield?"

She gasped when she saw another being named Queen Bee. The ruler was lying next to the small boy, her face emotionless.

"Shhhh, it would be a shame to wake him. I might have to order my little thrall here to damage himself." Queen Bee commented and stroked Garfield's hair.

Mis Martian's eyes began to glowed green.

"Ah, ah, ah, he already has orders to do just that if anything happens to me."

The glow left Miss Martianeyes and she looked desperate to help her blood brother. Queen Bee turned to Megan. "Now, your performance, a bit over the top, I think. But then, you haven't practiced me, the way you have perfected the role of Megan."

Queen Bee stood up and walked towards the Martian. "That's right. Poor Psimon's not the only one who knows your true form."

The queen's hands rested on Miss Martian shoulders, and she bent to Megan's ear. "And if you don't cooperate, I'll make sure everyone knows what you really are."


	43. Agendas

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

 _ **Previously on Young Justice Heroes**_

 _ **"Ahem,... would you like to go on a date with me?"**_ _Ultraman ask._

 _Needless to say Cassie was shock at this. She didn't even think Ultraman is interested in her, but he is._

 _"Um.. sure, how about next Friday?" Cassie ask._

 _"I'm free. I'll pick you up at 5." Ultraman told her._

 _"Great." Cassie says as she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, before waving goodbye. "See ya then."_

 _ **Recognized Wondergirl B-04**_

 _She then went into the the Zeta Tubes leaving Ultraman with a shock face._

 _"Don't worry you'll do great." Wonder Girl told him, which he smiles._

 _The other look at the two of the connection going on._

* * *

 **The Watchtower:**  
 **November 25, 06:54 EDT**

We see Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and are in the Watchtower's garden.

"Times like these, one feels the very weight of the world upon us." Wonder Woman said to her friends.

Then they heard someone behind them to see their friend Aquaman.

"Everyone is here." Aquaman informed the three.

As the four walk in they see the rest of The Justice League. We see The Flash, Green Lantern: Hal Jordan and John Stewart, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel.

Captain Atoms, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Dr. Fate, and The Hawks: Hawkwoman, and Hawkman. We then see all the doors and window closing, so they can have they're meeting in private.

"Our agenda is clear. What's at stake should not be underestimated." Aquaman said first.

"The decisions we make today will reverberate for years to come." Superman told them second.

"And influence whether or not the world continues to put their trust in the Justice League." Wonder Woman tells them thirdly.

"Please, take your have work to do." Batman said lastly.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teens, walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_

 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_

 _ **We have a choice,**_

 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_

 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

"Another expansion of the League could generate another escalation of hostilities from our enemies. No one needs or wants another Injustice League." Martian Manhunter tells them

"Point taken. But the option remains to vote no one or all candidates. So I nominate Icon for League membership." Superman tells them, as a hologram of Icon appears in the middle of the room.

"Why, because you suspect Icon might be Kryptonian,like you did with Captain Marvel?" Green Arrow ask.

"You thought I was Kryptonian? Cool!" Captain Marvel says excitedly.

"Icon interests me also. As does his protégé,Rocket. Athena knows the League could use more female members." Wonder Woman says with a smile.

"Agreed." Black Canary says.

"Hear, hear!" Hawkwoman said.

Her idea to welcome more female members is welcomed by Black Canary and Hawkwoman, though some of themen frown at their enthusiasm.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **August 25, 10:20 EDT**

Wally helps himself to some treats while M'gann and Zatanna prepare Thanksgiving dinner. M'gann asks him if he shouldn't be heading home, since he'll celebrate with his family. As soon as he leaves, Zatanna starts crying. Though she claims it's the onions, she misses her father. M'gann consoles her.

Superboy watches them from the lounge when he gets an ultrasonic message. The voice, which only he can hear, tells him to go to East Potomac Park in Washington D.C. Superboy leaves, telling the others that he'll just be taking Wolf for a walk.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **August 25, 10:25 EDT**

We see both Cassie and Ultraman in their civilian clothes, Ultraman have his glasses/shades on. They are also in the garage, as what Young Justice call it, making out. Just two days ago, they just went on another date.

They both had a good time that Ultraman ask her to be his girlfriend, which she says yes. They both decided to not tell Young Justice yet. They both weren't ready to tell them or they're friends in civilian.

So we now see them making out, then Ultraman stops to look at her. **"You know your really beautiful, but I need to be home in time to help make dinner."**

"Well, you can do that in a couple of minutes, because this is the only time we get to be together." She tells them as she reconnected her lips with his.

Just then, they broke apart just as Knight started to bark at them. The couples just laugh at Knight's attention to be home.

"Someone wants to be home. I'll call you tonight. Maybe, you can give Overwatch the night to patrol for the night?" Cassie suggested.

"Yeah, I will. See you tonight." Ultraman says with a smile, as he gave her a quick kiss once more.

Then the two went into two different Zeta Tubes and went back to San Francisco in different places.

 _ **Recognized Ultraman B-07**_

 _ **Knight A-02**_

 _ **Recognized Wondergirl B-04  
**_

* * *

 **Washington, D.C.:**  
 **November 25, 11:28 EST**

It's raining in the capital as Superboy arrives in the Super-Cycle. He parks under a bridge in East Potomac Park, and waits for his contact to arrive: Lex Luthor. Superboy doesn't trust him and walks out, but Luthor grabs his attention by saying Cadmus has created another super-clone.

Enraged, Superboy turns to the Cadmus facility, telling Guardian he will break the doors down if he's not let in. Despite protests from Dr. Spence, Superboy is allowed to enter.

He confronts Guardian about the super-clone, but he doesn't know anything about it. Dubbilex is also certain Superboy is the only Kryptonian clone in the facility. Spence tells him all cloning experiments were shut down following his escape—a choice in words that does not delight Superboy.

She hurries off back to her lab. Guardian removes his helmet and bemoans his job, and when Superboy notes his resemblance to Red Arrow, he tells him the archer is his nephew.

* * *

"Seriously? The Atom? How useful could he be at that size?" Captain Marvel ask as a hologram of Atom is shown.

"It's the size that makes him useful." Batman told him.

"Absolutely. Still, we could always use more raw power. And Earth has a third Green Lantern: Guy Gardner." The Flash says as he replace the hologram of Atom with Guy Gardner.

"No!" The two Green Lanterns told him

"But we could really-" The Flash tries to persuade, but they interrup him again.

"No!" The two Green Lanterns shouted to him.

* * *

Dubbilex telepathically contacts Superboy and tells him he can trust Guardian. He also tells Superboy that since they were all bred as weapons and menial labor, the genomorphs can never be truly free.

Dubbilex wants to know what Superboy plans to do when he finds the other clone. Superboy is clear on that: liberate him. Guardian lets Superboy look on his own, as he has missing genomorphs of his own to find.

Superboy returns to Project Kr and looks at the empty pod. Wolf sniffs out the walls, and finds something suspicious; upon closer inspection, Superboy hears machinery behind the wall. He rips away the shielding and reveals a door, and behind it countless experiments, locked away and frozen.

In the center pod, he finds a boy that resembles him, and also wears a solar suit. Superboy thaws out the pod, and releases the so-named "Project Match". The clone slowly wakes up, and attacks his liberator.

The fight destroys multiple pods, and eventually brings them back to Project Kr. Match is feral, but stronger than Superboy, and can fly. The only damage Superboy can do is rip the chest (and S-shield) from the solar suit plus all the other powers except flight.

Match takes down Wolf and Superboy, and when he notices his S is missing, he brands a new one in his chest with his heat vision.

From his limo, Luthor watches on. Match goes crazy, and the security camera goes offline.

* * *

"Hi mom." David greeted his mother as he walks into the house.

"Hey sweetie. Could you help get the food ready please?" Emma Callahan ask her son.

"On it." David says and with that, David use his Super Speed to get all the food ready to be cook. "There you go."

"Thanks sweetie. Your a time saver. I think your dad is having trouble lighting the barbecue again. Can you go help him?" She ask.

"No problem, mom." David says, and with that he went to the back yard.

As for Emma she just heard her daughter Nichole coming into the kitchen. Boy was she surprised when all the food was ready to be cook.

"I was gone for five minutes. How can you be ready to cook?" Nichole ask her mother.

* * *

"If we're considering Blue Devil, then I nominate Red Arrow. Roy has more experience and he's no kid anymore. He's eighteen. A legal adult. He's ready." green Arrow tries to persuade as he replace a hologram of Blue Devil with Red Arrow.

"Is he? Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful. If we reward that behavior What message does that send to the rest of the Team?" Aquaman ask The Emerald Archer.

"No! Red Arrow may be eighteen, but the rest of the Team is too young. We're not inducting children into the League." Superman tells them ,which makes Captain Marvel nervous.

"That seems ironic. I have been one with Ultraman and Aqualad. Both are ready." Dr. Fate tells them.

"And what of Zatanna?" Wonder Woman ask curiously.

"Absolutely not!" Dr. Fate told them.

"That sounded almost protective, Doctor. " Wonder Woman teased, then continue. "At least we know Zatara is still in that helmet, somewhere."

"Why is Doctor Fate a member? You coerced Zatara into giving up his life to you. Or else, lose his daughter instead. Not cool." Captain Marvel says.

"Should such behavior be condoned? Zatara desires Doctor Fate remain with the League?" Red Tornado question his friends.

"Oh, please." Green Arrow scoffed.

"It is true! Zatara's trust in Nabu is measured. He desires the League to maintain a close watch upon us." Dr. Fate says.

* * *

Superboy wakes up to discover he is in his old pod and becomes so enraged, he smashes it. Spence tries to calm him, stating it was the best way to heal his injuries, but Superboy doesn't accept it.

He accuses her of creating Match, and visibly frightened, she runs off. Guardian defends her; she was as shocked as he was seeing Match. He explains they are still looking for the clone.

He goes off looking for Match, and the other missing genomorphs, with Dubbilex. Luthor contacts him, inquiring about his fight. Superboy brushes him off, demanding information on Match.

Luthor explains about Superboy instead. Kryptonian DNA was difficult to read, let alone replicate, so gaps in Superboy's genetic sequence were filled with human DNA. Because of that, he does not have access to full Kryptonian powers, and will never have.

Luthor offers help in the fight against Match: Shields, patches that suppress his human DNA for about an hour. Though Superboy initially declines them, Luthor tells him to keep them anyway.

* * *

"Want me to give you a hand dad?" David ask his father Ryan Callahan.

"Yeah son. I just can't get this light to lit the barbecue." Ryan says frowning.

After five years of being a hero he made sure to make his house have security as well. He also make sure to check all times when using his powers outside.

David checks around to make sure the close is clear, then using his heat Vision to start the barbecue.

* * *

"Plastic Man." Batman suggested, which makes Captain Marvel muffle his laughter.

"I don't know The guy has a pretty substantial criminal record." The Flash says, which resulted for Captain Marvel to laugh out loud.

"Sorry sorry. The guy just cracks me up." Captain Marvel told them, which made them giving him a look.

"Maybe it's time we all talk about the elephant in the room. Should Captain Marvel stay a member? Now that we know he's really only ten years old?" The Flash ask.

"He does possess an adult body and the wisdom of Solomon." Dr. fate informs them.

"Wisdom does not equal maturity." Aquaman says.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here!" Captain Marvel says like he's not in the room.

"Then, Billy, maybe you should leave until we hash this out." Black Canary tells him.

"No. Captain Marvel is a member and is entitled to participate, until or unless he's voted out." Batman told them.

"It's not just his age. It's the fact that he lied about it." Wonder Woman says.

"I didn't lie exactly. I just left out the part about being a kid." Captain Marvel explain.

"A lie of omission is still a lie. You kept an important secret from us. No one in the League knew the truth." Wonder Woman says.

"I did." Batman told them like it was nothing.

"I shouldn't be surprised. Since you indoctrinated Robin into crime fighting at the ripe old age of nine." Wonder Woman told him.

"Robin needed to help bring the man who murdered his family to justice." Batman explained remaining calm.

"So he could turn out like you?" Wonder Woman ask.

"So that he wouldn't." Batman says.

* * *

Superboy continues his search for Match. He contacts Dubbilex, knowing he is hiding something. Dubbilex admits; he has questioned the oldest genomorphs, and learned that Match is not a younger, but an older project.

After being deemed a failure, he was frozen by Desmond and Luthor. He also admits he was the one who took Match, and directs him down the hallways and stairs to a secret hideaway deep under Cadmus.

The cave is crawling with genomorphs; G-Trolls and G-Elves build houses, while G-Sprites hang on the ceiling providing light. Dubbilex welcomes his brother to his new home: Genomorph City.

* * *

 **Genomorph City.:**  
 **November 25, 14:41 EST**

Superboy surmises Dubbilex was the one behind all the genomorph disappearances. The G-Goblin confesses; he wants to create a city in which the genomorphs can live in freedom, in the hopes that one day, they might be accepted in society. No-one can be allowed to know about it, which is why he took Match.

Match is in chains, and telepathically being sedated by three G-Gnomes. Superboy demands that he is released, but as Dubbilex tries to reassure him, Match breaks loose. He attacks Superboy (or rather, the S shield on his chest).

Wolf and Dubbilex try to help, but are overpowered. After being shown all corners of the city, Superboy reconsiders his original stance on Shields.

* * *

We now see the Callahan family starting to eat they're dinner. There are lots of food on the table. Like Turkey, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, steak, apple pie, soda, other Thanksgiving foods.

"These are very delicious guys." Nichole says to her family.

"Thank you Nichole, but you should give the credit to David for helping us. if not we wouldn't have all the food cook." Ryan told her daughter.

"Really, well um thanks David." Nichole says to her older brother.

"Your welcome sis." David says to her little sister, then continued. "Seems Loboz is enjoying his food."

We see Knight but with collar around him, and he is camouflage to look like a gray wolf and less big then he usually is.

(I actually had a dog name Loboz, before we had to take him away. He was a boxer dog.)

* * *

"You seem to have reached consensus that eighteen years is a suitable minimal age for joining the League. Yet, what of Miss Martian? Though she is a biological adolescent by Martian standards, she was born 48 Earth years ago." Martian Manhunter tells them with a hologram of her..

"So what is the deciding factor? Chronology or biology? Take Superboy." Red Tornado says as he replace Miss Martian with Superboy.

"Exactly. He's less than a year old. Does he have to wait 17 more to stand beside us?" Black Canary ask, as Wonder Woman looked at Superman who looks away at the mention of him.

"As well as Ultraman." Batman says as he replace a holographic picture of Superboy with Ultraman. "From what Ultraman told me he is ruffly 20 years old when he was stranded in space. But he stayed as an infant in space as well as he was asleep at the time. But 15 years more, when he came to Earth he's 35 as well as began to grow up."

* * *

We now see David using his Super Speed to clean up everything. His sister, Nichole, was spending the night at her friends house after they eat dinner together as a family.

"Sometime, I would never get tired of that." Ryan commented.

"Me too. I surprised myself ever now and then." David told his father, which he smiles at him.

* * *

"No other ideas? Then here are candidates for new, or continued membership." Batman says ask hologram of there suggestions are around the room.

"We've debated origin,gender, size, experience, age, temperament and background." Batman told them.

"But What is the fundamental criteria for membership? When all is settling down, the question must be, whom do we trust? Trust to fight beside us, trust to have our backs,trust to uphold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League." Wonder Woman says.

"Time to vote." Batman tells them.

* * *

Superboy decides to take a Shield anyway. After an initial power rush, he makes quick work of Match. However, he is so angry that he can't stop fighting him, even after he's down. Unfortunately, Guardian, Mercy and Cadmus security have by now found Genomorph City. Dubbilex bows his head, knowing he has lost.

Match is frozen again, though Superboy is still not completely comfortable with it.

With no other suggestions for membership, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman wrap up the meeting. The League has to vote on the new or continued membership of Doctor Fate, Captain Marvel, Icon, Atom, Plastic Man, Blue Devil, Red Arrow, Rocket, and all members of the Young Justice.

* * *

Superboy jumped off Sphere, in super cycle mode, and stalked over to where Lex Luther stood by his white limo.

"There was a tracker in that tin box you gave me." Superboy instantly accused after a long and stressful Thanksgiving.

"Yes, I assume you discovered it with your X-Ray vision." Luther said, totally nonchalant.

His nonchalant only made Superboy's anger sky rocket. "You initiated the cloning projects!"

Luther shrugged. "I wanted Superman to meet his match."

Superboy glared at the man.

"And you used both of us to locate the missing Genomorphs!" Luther once again shrugged.

"A good business man has to keep track of his assets. But none of that really bothers you." Luther said and smirked as he continued. "Half of your DNA is human. Haven't you wondered who the donor was? Or have you just been afraid to acknowledge the obvious?"

Luther continued to smirk. "Face it _son_ , you have much more in common with me than Superman."

Superboy's anger once again hit its peak. "That's a lie!"

Luthor had this in the hole. "What has he given you? Nothing, not even affection. Only Ultraman has but, he just only given you little attention. Why? Because Big Boy Blue and Big Boy Red lives in the world of black and white."

Superboy turned away, not accepting this yet.

Luther continued though, despite Superboy's anger. "You were created by the bad guys, so there must be something wrong with you. But we both know that life isn't that clear cut. The real world is full of grays. Weren't you determined to free Match at all costs? Yet, ultimately, you wisely agreed to my suggestion to re-freeze him for the greater good of all. And though you think me a villain-"

Luther tore off the Shield on Superboy's arm.

"You still accepted my Shields. We're more alike than you care to admit."

Superboy turned around sharply with the box full of Shields. "Take them back."

Luther held up his arm in rejection. "They're a gift. From a father to his son."

Superboy grabbed Luther's tie and got close to his face. "I won't need them for this."

Luther wasn't so keen on that idea.

"Red sun." Lex says.

 _A few hours later..._

Superboy looked around and dropped Luther's tie. Wolf was waiting patiently in Sphere the super cycle. Superboy grabbed his head.

"Two words and he shut me down. What else can he make me do?" Superboy asked himself, staring at the Shields in his hand.

He saw the river ahead and got ready to throw them. But he didn't.

He looked down, back at the Shields and put them in his pocket and walked to his two friends that always seemed by him through everything.


	44. Insecurity

**Belle Reeve**  
 **December 4, 22:06 CST**

Sportsmaster runs across the roof of the Belle Reve Penitentiary, and removes a grate from an air vent. He waits for Hugo Strange to deactivate the security sensors, and proceeds into the facility.

In the rooftop fight with Black Spider, Green Arrow is knocked to the ground, forcing Artemis to take the lead. Black Spider easily evades her explosive arrows.

Meanwhile, Sportsmaster makes his way to the cell blocks and uses a key card to override the lock. He takes a prisoner with him.

Artemis continues her fight against Black Spider, and ultimately wins when she freezes his web and traps him in a net. Green Arrow congratulates her, and gives her "bonus points" for poetic justice—catching the spider with a web arrow.

Sportsmaster leads the prisoner through the hospital ward, where Professor Ivo is sadistically boasting to the comatose T.O. Morrow, with prison warden Hugo Strange looking on.

Green Arrow and Artemis make their way to a Zeta-Tube. Artemis is ecstatic about the victory over Black Spider; Green Arrow happily agrees, but calms her down. As soon as she's gone, Green Arrow calls his former protégé Red Arrow, who had been watching them for some time. Their conversation is cut short by the police scanner, which reports an armed robbery.

A truck is leaving Belle Reve, but is stopped by security for a routine check. Two guards open the back of the vehicle to see only boxes of medical waste. They give the van the go-ahead. Sportsmaster, and the prisoner, Professor Ivo, had hidden in a compartment. Back at the prison, Strange turns off the fake Professor Ivo, an android.

Outside a Save-Big store in Star City, Green Arrow congratulates Red Arrow on his acceptance into the Justice League, but requests that he "set a good example" and join the Team first.

* * *

 **Gotham City:**  
 **December 4, 23:48 EST**

Artemis tells her mother about her night with Green Arrow, and expresses her satisfaction with the outcome. Paula comments that this life suits Artemis, as she is relieved that her daughter is not taking the same criminal path that put her in jail.

Paula then reveals that Green Arrow and Batman initially visited Paula before they asked Artemis to join the Team, and that she begged them to help Artemis. Artemis is furious that her mother begged them, and storms out.

* * *

 **New Orleans:**  
 **December 5, 06:41 CST**

Sportsmaster and Professor Ivo arrive at a warehouse where Klarion, Brain, Teekl and Monsieur Mallah await them. Klarion is upset that Ivo isn't T.O. Morrow, but Ivo stays to help anyway.

* * *

 **Gotham City:**  
 **December 5, 17:02 EST**

Artemis, full costume, decides she's got nothing to prove to the League and the Team, and Zeta-Beams to the Cave.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **December 5, 17:04 EST**

Artemis arrives to the news that Red Arrow has agreed to join Young Justice. As Green Arrow begins to assign a mission, Artemis sarcastically comments Young Justice has needed a "real" archer.

Green Arrow tells Young Justice that Sportsmaster was spotted at Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport, and assigns Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow to the mission. Artemis volunteers herself for the mission.

Green Arrow, knowing Sportsmaster's identity, asks her if she's sure. She is adamant, and with Artemis piloting the Bio-Ship, they leave the Cave.

Alone in the cockpit, Wally turns to Artemis, and tells her she is a "real" archer, and that she has nothing to prove, at least to him. She is flattered by the compliment. In the back of the ship, Red Arrow tells Aqualad his suspicion of Artemis being the mole.

Back at the Cave, Zatanna, Cassie, M'gann, Ultraman, and Conner are bored, and ask Red Tornado if he has any missions for them. He turns them down, tells them to amuse themselves, and flies into his apartment. Zatanna questions what Red Tornado actually does in his apartment since he does not require it for basic human needs.

* * *

 **Orleans Parish:**  
 **December 5, 21:27 CST**

Red Arrow watches Sportsmaster heading north by boat, and gives the order for Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Artemis to follow, but maintain a discreet distance. Sportsmaster docks, and stands by a railroad.

Artemis's suspicion is raised and she exits the Bio-Ship to take a closer look. However, Cheshire stands behind her, and teases Artemis for not revealing her identity to her friends. Cheshire attacks, as does Artemis, but before their fight continues, Red Arrow shoots a trick arrow at Cheshire, tying her up.

Cheshire flirts with her captor, leading Artemis to believe they are dating. Shocked, Red Arrow dismisses the idea, as Cheshire discreetly gives Sportsmaster word that they're being followed.

The train arrives, and a case is thrown into Sportsmaster's hands. Cheshire breaks free and takes down Artemis. Sportsmaster makes his own escape, as Red Arrow is pinned to the ground by Cheshire, and she kisses him.

Kid Flash arrives, and hits Cheshire to the ground, claiming her sai as his souvenir. Red Arrow orders Artemis to place a tracer on Sportsmaster, but she is unable to, claiming he's out of range.

Red Arrow shoves her aside and manages to plant the tracer with a shot Artemis would never have attempted.

Red Arrow begins his pursuit of Sportsmaster, but his jet ski is blown up by the assassin. Sportsmaster removes the tracer from his boat, and throws bombs into the water, stopping Aqualad from following him.

Aqualad contacts Kid Flash, who along with Artemis is fighting Cheshire. Cheshire disappears, but not before Artemis can place a tracer on her sword.

Without any onlookers, Artemis also places a tracer on a passing train, giving Aqualad and Kid Flash the location of the tracer on the train, leading them in the opposite direction. She then follows the tracer on Cheshire, deceiving the Team.

* * *

At Mount Justice, Red Tornado leaves the Cave, and Zatanna, Cassie, M'gann, Ultraman, and Superboy decide to see what is in his apartment. They find a Christmas tree complete with decorations, as well as a human shaped object beneath a sheet.

* * *

 **New Orleans:**  
 **December 5, 22:18 CST**

Sportsmaster arrives at a warehouse and delivers the case to Ivo, who uses the device inside to perform experiments on the echinoderm. The Brain and Klarion also performs experiments on it. The echinoderm begins to glow in an oddly shaped pattern.

Artemis has tracked Cheshire to the same warehouse, and in another room, is confronted by her. Cheshire tells her she had found her sister's tracker, and also points out a tracker Red Arrow placed on Artemis.

Mocking Artemis because a member of Young Justice doesn't trust her, Cheshire shows her live security camera footage of Sportsmaster preparing to kill Red Arrow, who's outside.

Artemis shoots an explosive arrow at the factory door, alerting Red Arrow to Sportsmaster's presence. A fight ensues between the four of them, and Red Arrow radios his location to Aqualad.

* * *

In Red Tornado's apartment, Zatanna, Cassie, M'gann, Ultraman, and Conner are shocked to find an android. Red Tornado arrives, surprising them, and explains that it will serve as his alter-ego, "John Smith".

He hopes to learn more about humanity that way. Cassie comments on the android's attractive appearance, and Zatanna uses the sheet that was covering to make it a pair of pants.

* * *

The fight between Red Arrow and Sportsmaster, and Artemis and Cheshire, continues, as Kid Flash arrives, telling Artemis he and Aqualad found her tracer on a train, but is then confused as to how Artemis found Cheshire.

As Klarion finishes his experiment on the echinoderm, Artemis bursts into the room and orders them to freeze, and they do. Klarion freezes himself, Ivo, Klarion, Mallah, the Brain, Cheshire and Sportsmaster. The newly formed ice statues shatter, and the villains disappear.

* * *

 **Mount Justice:**  
 **December 6, 03:21 EST**

Aqualad announces that they failed their mission, and that they know nothing of the supervillain team's plans. Red Arrow blames Artemis, who defends herself with the information that Sportsmater was working for Brain, Klarion and Ivo.

Red Arrow then continues that Ivo has been in Belle Reeve the whole time. Kid Flash is annoyed at Red Arrow's continual accusations aimed at Artemis, but Red Arrow reveals that Artemis intentionally sent Red Arrow, Aqualad and Kid Flash on a wild goose chase by planting a tracer on the train.

Kid Flash assumes it was because Artemis was insecure about Red Arrow joining Young Justice, and is shocked at her acceptance of the accusation. Kid Flash throws the sai, his previous souvenir, at her feet, and instead takes the tracker for his collection.

As the rest of Young Justice are ordered to sleep by Aqualad, Red Arrow tells Artemis that he knows she isn't who she says she is, and that he is not done with her. Ultraman stayed behind hearing what Red Arrow said.

He then talks with Artemis saying that just ignore him and it'll go away in a couple of days. But sadly Artemis didn't believe so, but thank him for comforting her. Soon Ultraman talks with Red Arrow telling him he shouldn't be so angry with her and jealous, which Red Arrow tries to deny.

He tells the Kryptonian that she is the mole, but Ultraman doesn't believe that for a second and tell him that since he accuse everyone. Ultraman once again tells Red Arrow is the the mole, and when it's revealed he will pay dearly.


	45. Performance

**Dan Danger = Robin**

 **Dawn Danger = Miss Martian**

 **Diane Danger = Artemis**

 **Dane Danger = Red Arrow**

 **Dean Danger = Superboy**

 **Daniel Danger = Ultraman**

 **Danielle Danger = Wonder Girl**

 **That's Young Justice stage name when they go in the circus.**

* * *

 **My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

 _ **Previously on Young Justice Heroes**_

 _Batman went straight to business with their top secret meeting. "I'll cut to it. Do we believe there's a mole within the Team?" He asked._

 _"I'm not convinced. Sure, you two, Wondergirl, and Kid Flash are above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's not Green Arrow's niece." Red Arrow said gesturing to Aqualad and Robin._

 _ **"I know that for sure. She is not the mole."**_ _Ultraman told him._

 _That seemed take some of the wind out of Red Arrow's sails, but he forged on. "What about Superboy? He could have all kinds of programming in his head that not even the Martian could find. Speaking of Martians, what about the one on your team? We don't know anything about her past; who knows what she could be hiding?"_

 _"What about you?" Red Arrow said stubbornly._

 _ **"What about me?"**_ _Ultraman questioned._

 _"You can be the mole and stealing all of our secrets to us. With our us knowing. We don't even know your secret identity. Plus I'm not sure your related to Superman" Red Arrow told him getting in his face._

 _"What about you." Ultraman ask._

 _"You think I'm the mole?" Red Arrow ask._

 _ **"Maybe. You seem to be questioning everyone but yourself. You could be the mole with out our knowledgement either since you been going solo."**_ _Ultraman told him with a glare that scares Red Arrow a little.._

 _"What do I have gain to do this?" Red Arrow questioned._

 _ **"The fact you thought you were going to be a Justice League member, but your not."**_ _Ultraman told him._

* * *

 **Gotham City:**  
 **December 6, 03:44 EST**

"Artemis, is everything-" Her mother started to ask.

"Fine mom." Artemis cut off her mother after a failed mission and broken trust.

"I just want to go to bed." She said and closed the door.

Her eyes widened at her visitor, who she never thought would come: Sportsmaster.

The assassin held his finger up to his invisible lips. "Shhhh, we wouldn't want to upset your mother."

Artemis instantly had a pointed arrow poised at the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

Sportsmaster continued to lie on Artemis's older sister's bed. "Just curious to hear how your team took defeat. Blamed you, didn't they?"

He took off his mask, and the similarities between the two were unbelievable. He has the same color hair as her.

Artemis put her arrow down, as Sportsmaster got up.

"Will they keep you around now that Red Arrow's joined up? And what if they learn the truth about the family ties you work so hard to hide?" Sportsmaster ask her.

Artemis turned away.

"Would they ever trust you again?" He ask.

Artemis glared at her father. "Thanks for the pep talk, Dad. We should have these family reunions more often."

Sportsmaster walked forward to stand by her."You tried, Baby Girl. You can fight Jade. You can fight me. But you can't fight who. You. Are."

He pressed his finger to her chest with the last three words said.

The father lifted Artemis's chin to his face. "It's time to switch sides, Artemis. You'll never be one of them. You belong with us."

Artemis looked down and sighed.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teens, walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_

 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_

 _ **We have a choice,**_

 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_

 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Bruges:**  
 **December 22, 20:08 CET**

People clapped and cheered as Haly's Circus started. "Ladies and gentlemen!"

Sparks of fire went up from different sections of the ring and people cheered. Jack Haly, the ringmaster, came to stand in the middle through the smoke of the fire.

He threw his hands up. "Welcome to the Haly International Traveling Circus! Where the center ring is your oyster! And these are our latest pearls, the Daring Dangers!"

People 'ooh-ed' and 'awed'.

The spotlight found its way to a boy with black hair and blue eyes dressed in red and white standing on a trapeze stand.

"Dan Danger!"

The boy grabbed his bar and flew through the air. He let go and flipped next to a girl with red hair.

"Dawn Danger!"

Two more spotlights found a girl with blonde hair and a teen with red hair, both with bow and arrows.

"Diane Danger! Dane Danger!"

Another three more spotlights found two well-built boy with black hair and blue eyes and another girl with blond hair. All three of them are throwing barrels in the air.

"Dean Danger! Daniel Danger! And Danielle Danger!"

The crowd watched in amazement as Dean, Daniel, and Danielle were juggling two barels with their hands. Then Dean and Daniel threw a barrel in the air that Dawn and Dan flipped through.

Diane and Dane let loose three arrows each and Dawn and Dan easily maneuvered around them.

"You will never see another trapeze act like this folks! All performed without a net!"

Dan Danger who had maneuvered himself to try and catch Dawn's waiting hands as she hung upside down. He jumped too early and missed her hands and started falling.

" _ROBIN!_ " Dawn Danger A.K.A Miss Martian and Danielle Danger A.K.A Wonder Girl shouted in the mind link.

" _Don't blow our cover!_ " Dan Danger A.K.A Robin told them.

" _But saving your life ok?_ " Dean Danger A.K.A Superboy ask, as he threw a barrel into the air.

Dan caught it and was rocketed into the air. Dawn's hands reached out, and Dan barely missed them. Dawn's eyes glowed green and Robin floated the rest of the way up.

The crowd cheered at their success.

" _What did I just say?_ " Dan said.

" _The crowd couldn't see me use telekinesis from below. Besides I've been using it all night._ " She explain as she dropped Robin off on the stand.

Dawn landed next to him and they both waved. " _I'm not exactly the acrobat you are._ "

Dan smiled at the crowd but slightly turned to Megan. " _Yeah, neither am I right now. I think I caught that twenty-four hour bug that everyone's getting at the circus. But the show must go on_."

Robin grimaced and started sweating.

 _"You going to be ok?"_ Danielle ask.

 _"Yeah, I'll be fine."_ Dan told her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Robin stood in front of a holographic map, with Young Justice on the other side. They are all in they're uniform as well, but without Aqualad._

 _"Advanced weapons tech has been stolen at manufacturing plants throughout Europe and each theft coincides with the tour stops made by the Haly Circus. Batman's sending us undercover to catch the thieves. Because of this mission Batman, ordered me to be leader on this mission. Sorry Ultraman, Batman's order." Robin tells the full Kryptonian._

 _Ultraman nodded to him, then he went to talk with Superboy and Wonder Girl._

 _"Does this clown car have room for one more?" Red Arrow asked, walking up behind._

 _"Uh... We've got this covered." Robin said._

 _Red Arrow bent down low to Robin's ear._ _"You got the mission covered but who's covering the four potential mole suspects you're bringing along._ "

He was talking about Superboy, Miss Martian, Ultraman, and Artemis.

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"Put your hands together for Daring Dangers!" Jack said, as Ultraman, Wonder Ggirl, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis and Red Arrow waved to the crowd.

" _Didn't think I'd make it through._ " Dawn said.

" _Neither did I. Cassie, can you Miss M help me backstage?_ " Dan ask, which she nodded.

The two girls put his arm around them as they help him backstage as the rest of the group followed them.

As they walked backstage, another act walked up to another act.

"Ray, have you seen my other torch?" The devil-looking guy asked.

The guy passed it to the devil looking guy. "Here, you dropped it outside the train."

The devil looking guy looked at him graciously. "Thanks. You're a life saver!"

The guy, Ray, got up and patted his shoulder. "Break a leg."

"Bear witness, ladies and gentlemen, to the Dragon's Breath!" Jack Haly announced and flares went up into the air by the entrance.

The devil looking man appeared out of the smoke and blew fire.

Jack Haly went behind set to let the act go on, and saw a set of twins, both angry.

"Haly, what's the deal? You gave our slot to those Danger Kids!" One of them said.

"That's our slot!" The other said.

" _Was_ your slot, until you missed that performance in Paris." Jack said.

Red Arrow bumped Robin's shoulder and the two turned their attention to the twins and Jack.

"Carlo was sick! He's better now!" Carlo's brother said.

"Plus, those Dangers are a sham! They say they're brothers and sisters, but they don't even look alike!" Carlo said.

Jack Haly shrugged them off. "Ah, you just don't like the competition."

Jack Haly was cut off by an Interpol agent, Agent King Faraday. "Oh for crying out loud, not you again! We're in the middle of a show!"

Agent Faraday kept calm and his arms crossed. "Then we'll talk after but we will talk. Another city last week, another tech firm robbed; another stop on your tour. If I prove you're responsible, I will shut you down."

Jack Haly looked at him sternly. "I got three minutes to gather props and get to center ring."

The ringmaster walked past Agent Faraday and went to the prop section. Agent Faraday watched him almost sympathetically.

The agent walked forward and stopped in front of the teens. He got out his badge.

"Faraday, Interpol. New act?" He asked.

"Yeah, just joined the tour." Robin told.

Faraday put his badge away. "That probably clears you. But don't get too comfortable. Haly's going down for this."

Robin narrowed his eyes at Faraday.

" _If Interpol's already on this, why are we bothering?_ " Superboy asked as they guarded a warehouse.

" _Because Batman said so. Why? Do you have something better to do?_ " Robin asked harshly.

" _How do we know the thieves will hit here?_ " Wondergirl ask, as she is standing next to Ultraman.

" _There are more obvious targets._ " Red Arrow piped in, as he was standing next to Artemis..

 **"** _ **And Faraday will have them covered. Luckily Robin was able to analyzed the tech already stolen and the pattern suggests this is the place.**_ **"** Robin said, watching the building intently.

" _How are you feeling?_ " Miss Martian asked, standing next to Robin who doesn't look too good..

" _Lousy, actually, but I'll manage._ " Robin answered.

Ultraman scanned the street. **"** _ **Contact, north east corner**_ **."**

The person behind the robberies easily jumped over the chain-link fence by a graceful flip.

" _Now we know why Carlo missed a performance_." Superboy said bitterly.

" _It could be Carlo or his brother maybe._ " Wondergirl said.

"She right, but we need to keep an open mind." Robin said and they did as told.

Before Superboy did though, he grabbed a Shield and stuck it on his arm. He hid it under his sleeve, and he bit back a scream when it activated. Instead, he groaned and jumped after.

" _Do you see where he went?_ " Robin asked as Superboy landed, surrounded by the others.

Superboy and Ultraman switched to X-Ray vision and scanned the building until they both found him..

"The warehouse." They said.

The robber opened the box with a crowbar and slid out the tech. He was about to leave but he heard a laugh. He looked up and saw Young Justice staring at him from the catwalk.

"Caught red handed." Robin said. "Red faced too I bet."

"Acrobatics won't get you out of this." Wonder Girl said as she and Miss Martian was floating in the air.

With Artemis and Red Arrow aimed they're bows at him. And lastly Ultraman and Superboy were looking at him with a glare and had their arms cross.

The robber got out a torch and started blowing flames at them. They all jumped out of the way, just in time.

Superboy and Ultraman got hit, and had to keep his hands up to keep the flames away. Luckily the fire doesn't bother the two Kryptonians.

Red Arrow was about to shoot, but he saw something. A box with 'Live Ammo' in big, bold letters on the front.

"Those crates are full of live ammo! Move!" Red Arrow shouted.

It wasn't a second later when the warehouse blew. On the inside, Superboy and Ultraman moved the piece of debris out of the way, so they could escape.

"That guy is dead meat!" Superboy said angrily, and started after the robber.

"Superboy, no!" Wonder Girl shouted as she suddenly fell unconscious.

The Kryptonian clone stopped and turned around.

"She's ok. She's just unconscious." Artemis informed them.

"You need to get them out." Robin said, holding an unconscious Miss martian.

Superboy pointed the way the robber went. "He's getting away!"

Ultraman blew his Arctic Breath at the two girl to keep them cool, which seems to help them. He then turn to looked at Superboy seriously.

 **"And that matters more than Miss Martian! The fire's killing her and Wonder Girl!"** He yelled.

That seemed to snap Superboy back to reality. "Right, right."

Robin handed Miss Martian off to Superboy, who easily picked her up and ran.

 **"I got you."** Ultraman says as he pick up Woder Girl in his arms, then use his Super Speed to get out of the warehouse.

"Artemis, Arrow, find the thief." Robin said weakly and fell to the three friends were by him in an instant.

"Because he matters more than you." Artemis said.

"You're still off your game, pal. We're getting you out too." Red Arrow said.

The two archers put Robin's arms around their shoulders, and hoisted him up. They manage to get out of they're before the warehouse burned down.

* * *

"Another weapons plant is hit, and once again the circus is in town. I don't believe in coincidences." Faraday said to Jack Haly, who would take none of it.

"I don't care what you believe! My people are not responsible! I did a bed check last night! Every single member of my troop was asleep in their bunks!" Jack yelled.

Young Justice, back in their circus costumes, eavesdropped.

" _We sure weren't._ " Miss Martian said.

" _And if he's lying about us..._ " Cassie said, trailing looked down in disappointment.

Robin began to look down sad. They then went back to their car in the train.

" _So, two thief's right? The fire breather and one of the acrobats_." Artemis said.

" _Just in identical clothes._ " Megan said.

Robin looked at his computer. " _Maybe not just two. Here's the Madrid security footage._ "

It showed someone easily bending metal bars to get inside.

" _And now Paris._ "

It showed another person in the same clothes easily walking on a telephone wire.

 _ **"Cat Noir told me and Connor, he and Ladybug couldn't catch him. Apparently he's toof fast for them."**_ Ultraman told them.

" _So the strong man and the clown too. If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind_." Red Arrow said.

" _You don't know that_." Robin said defensively.

Ultraman placed a hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulders.

" _It would explain his lies._ " Miss Martian said agreeing with Red Arrow.

Robin shrugged off Ultraman's hand and stood up. "I told you to keep an open mind!"

He angrily walked out of train car, and slammed the door behind him.

Miss Martian bumped her head with a smile. " _Hello Megan! I'll read Haly's mind!_ "

Red Arrow didn't share her enthusiasm. " _I'm not sure we can trust you to do that without tipping him off._ "

Superboy and Ultraman glared at him.

" _Or maybe you don't trust her period._ " Superboy walked forward angrily and got in Red Arrow's face. " _Me and Ultraman heard you talking to Robin back at the Cave. We know you're only here to spy on the four of us_."

Red Arrow leaned forward and got just as close. " _There's a mole on this Team. And good reasons to suspect all of you. Both Artemis and Miss Martian have already been caught in lies. You could be programmed by Cadmus without even knowing. And Ultraman is keeping too many secrets._ " Red Arrow countered, angering Superboy even more.

" _Maybe I'll take your head off without even trying!_ " Superboy shouted angrily.

 _ **"We all have secret we want to keep. Seems to me you don't even trust us without a second thought."**_ Ultraman says with a glare.

 _"You have a lot of secret, that even your teammates doesn't know. Like who is this Ultrawoman? Last time I check they're has only been four kryptonians. And we don't even know who you are under the mask."_ Red told Ultraman with a glare.

 **"Sorry, but until I trust you. you don't get to know anything about me. And lately, you haven't shown a way I can trust you. Trust is a two way street"** Ultraman told him.

Miss Martian leads Superboy outside as well as Wonder Girl doing the same to Ultraman. Once the four way gone. Artemis turn to the red archer.

"None of us are perfect, but each of us would give our lives for this team. So try to leave an open mind." Artemis told him, then walk out.

Red Arrow began to think of what she has said. Robin was in a jacket, walking down the line of train cars with posters on every one of them. He stopped in front of 'The Flying Grayson's!'

He looked at them sadly and he could practically hear that day.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, the Flying Grayson's!_ " Dick remember Haly says to the crows.

His com went off, and Robin pressed it.

"Uh, yeah?" He asked.

"Dude, where are you?" Wally's voice buzzed in.

"Confidential mission, from Batman."

Robin, no, Dick, continued walking down the line of cars.

"Wow, you know what I'm doing? Making a boloney sandwich, kind of like what you just did. I talked to Tornado, you aren't on a mission, not an official one anyway." The speedster confused.

Dick sighed. "A friend, Jack Haly." He said.

"The circus guy? From your old Flying Grayson days?" Wally asked.

Dick nodded. "Yeah, he's implicated in this global crime spree. Someone in the show's dirty but I need to prove Old Jack's clean or he could lose the circus."

"Then why not bring me along? I know your back-story. I know what that circus means to you. It's where you grew up. It's where you lost your..." Wally said sadly.

"I left you behind because you knew my back-story. I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity." Dick said.

"Dude, that's what a best pal's for."

Dick looked up at a poster with 'Haly's Circus' at the top, and moved on.

* * *

A little while later Ultraman sees Red Arrow in their cabin.

 **"We need to talk."** He told the archer.

"About?" Red Arrow ask.

 **"Your only here to spy on us. You think we're the mole, but believe me or not. We are no moles on this team. If I find out that your actually the mole, then your going to pay big times. So you better not get us killed with judgement."** Ultraman threatened him, which started to scare Red Arrow a little as he backed up.

Ultraman then walks out the door, as Red Arrow relaxed a little. "That guy has more anger than Superboy and Batman combined."

* * *

"And that's our show! Farwell good people of Bruges!" Jack says to the crowd.

Jack walked back stage. "Pack up! The train leaves for Geneva in two hours!" He yelled.

* * *

Superboy and Ultraman are loaded up one car as well as Artemis and Wonder Girl are loading another one.

Miss Martian was picking up a case when someone else grabbed it and brushed against her skin. It was Ray.

"Need a hand?" The man asked.

Miss Martian looked at him nervously. "I-I'm good. Thanks. Maybe one of the others could use some help. A lot of them seem to have that flu."

Miss Martian shrugged. "Yeah, it's going around."

Jack Haly got onto the train. "All aboard, everyone, now!"

Red Arrow looked at the ringmaster suspiciously. "Someone's in a hurry."

Robin didn't say anything next to him.

* * *

Everyone got on the train, and it blew its horn and started moving. The heroes all shared one cabin together.

"You look better." Artemis said to Robin.

The Boy Wonder nodded. "I feel better. Sorry Me-Dawn, I hope you didn't catch it from me." Robin said, now playing Dan.

Miss Martian was on the couch, a blanket around her, with a small fever and headache.

"I feel silly. Who knew a Martian could be vulnerable to a human virus?" She said.

"Uh, H.G. Wells?" Ultraman and Robin said at the same time, they then look at each other.

 **"You read that?"** Ultraman asked.

Robin nodded.

Ultraman shrugged. **"That was a good book."**

Robin nodded again. "Twas."

The Boy Wonder and turned back to the group. "Look, when did you first feel sick?"

Miss Martian looked at him wearily. "Just after boarding the train. It came on suddenly."

Robin nodded agreeing with her.

"Same with me the other night. I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck before we went on." He said.

"Ray?" Superboy asked. "You mean that roust-about? He touched her before we boarded. Guy must be a walking pastry dish."

Robin thought for a moment. "Yeah, yeah, maybe."

Ultraman began to think of who it might be and just hope he's wrong. He then use his X-Ray Vision to look at his bag. Luckily, he brought something special for this mission.

Robin left his car and stumbled out to see Jack Haly.

"Dan! You look refreshed!" The ringmaster said happily.

Robin smiled at the ringmaster. "Thanks. Uh, Jack, how long has Ray worked for you?"

The ringmaster thought for a moment. "Picked him up at the start of the European tour. Poor lads down with the flu like the rest of them."

The other teens came out of the cabin.

"We'll check on him. It's the least we can do." Wonder Girl said, and headed down the hall.

Jack shrugged. "If you insist."

Miss Martian came out and tried to follow. Robin stopped her by gripping her arm. "You should stay in bed."

Miss Martian smiled at him.

"As a friend of mine once said, I'll manage." Miss Martian said before heading after the others. Dan smiled and watched her go. Dan waved to Jack and ran after.

He didn't notice Jack become Ray, and walk away.

Artemis opened the door to Ray's bunker that he shared with a few others. Artemis and the others walked in, and noticed his bed was unoccupied.

"Guess he wasn't that sick." Superboy said.

Ultraman narrowed his eyes. **"Or maybe he wasn't sick at all."**

"Does this circus has an elephant, that I don't know about?" Red Arrow ask as he look a a box that says 'ELEPHANT FOOD' on the front of it.

"Not on foreign tours." Robins says.

Red Arrow open the boxes." Empty. No, wait... ash."

"The warehouse from Bruge." Wonder Girl says seeing it.

Artemis found something in Ray's bed. "Uh, guys, I found Ray."

She pulled out a mask from under the mattress.

"Split up, search the whole train!" Robin ordered.

* * *

Robin walked down the hall and heard someone struggling. His eyes widened and he kicked open the door.

Jack Haly was tied up, only in under garments with a gag. Robin ran over and took the gag out.

"Who did this to you?" Robin asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Ray! Ray the Roust-About! Right after the train left Bruges!" He yelled.

Robin began to look anger and narrowed his eyes. He then ran out of the room, leaving Jack.

"Hey! I'm not Houdini here!" Jack shouted to him, which Robin ignored.

" _M'gann!_ " Robin shouted in their heads but didn't receive an answer.

Robin pressed his com. "Dawn, come in."

hefinally received an answer. "Uh, Dan?"

Robin then went and told her. "I tried to reach you, the other way."

He then heard Miss Martian groan.

"I think the flu's knocked out my other way." She said.

"That clinches it. Dane, Daniel, Dean, Danielle, Diane, come in. We're chasing someone who's stolen Dawn's act, her whole shrift, if you catch my drift." Robin said.

* * *

We now see Superboy and Ultraman looking around, just as a door opened and they hid behind some tables. The guy looked an awful lot like a clown rolling something. Ultraman saw Superboy grabbed a Shield and placed it behind his vest on his chest.

He groaned as it activated. This surprised Ultraman and he wondered, what it does to him.

They came out of hiding and narrowed their eyes, turning on their x-ray vision. They saw a large machine inside the case he was rolling.

The clown put it down, and lifted his hands up. All the tables followed and were thrown at Superboy and Ultraman , who easily punched them out of the way.

 **"** _ **We got him, but he's on to us. Exiting the dining cart now**_ **."** Ultraman said, as the two ran after the clown freak.

They looked up and saw the flash of a figure.

" _He's gone top-side_!" Superboy told them.

They easily jumped up after, and the clown turned to him. They were easily thrown over the side with the telekinesis, but Superboy used his flying to catch Ultraman and get them back on top.

they both landed on the other side of the circus freak.

"That won't work on me clown." Superboy said, angrily.

Robin jumped up behind the freak.

"That's no clown!" Robin said. "He's the Parasite, the guy who once stole Superman's powers!"

Parasite smiled. "As if you kids are who you claim to be. Please!"

Parasite's head went from freaky to freakier, with a clown suit still. Superboy stalked forward.

 **"We gotta stay out of his reach! There's no flu going around! The weakness comes from physical contact and then he feeds off of the powers and abilities of others."** Ultraman informed.

"I have been a little glutton today." Parasite said. "Chow down on nearly every loser in this shroud, but oh my, thepièce de résistance was Dawn Danger, or whatever her real name is. Thought I'd munch on her trapeze skills. Imagine my surprise when she tasted like Martian Manhunter instead, ummm. She made a lovely appetizer but guess who I want for my entrée."

Superboy and Ultraman was sent forward with Parasite's telekinesis, and they're chins was caught in Parasite's hands. "Mmmm, now those are the full-bodied Kryptonians flavor I love!"

"Everyone, stay whelmed! Subdue, but keep your distance!" Robin yelled and the two archers both got ready to shoot, but one blast of heat vision destroyed their bows.

"You know, I almost never say this but I'm sated. Hate to eat and run." Parasite said and flew into the air, but Robin jumped up and onto Parasite's case.

He jumped up and tried attacking.

"Sorry, no hitchhikers!" Parasite said and easily punched back to the train car.

"Not on my watch." Wonder Girl says as she took off after him.

Robin was sent off the side of the train. Miss Martian grabbed his hand but she started slipping. They were crossing a bridge and Megan tried with all her might to get Robin up but she couldn't with her weakened state. Her hand is starting to slipped.

Red Arrow and Artemis walked over to help, and as they were reaching for Robin's hand. They manage to get him up. They then saw Wonder Girl crashing down in front of her with her powers drained as well.

"That didn't go as plan." Wonder Girl says, as the girls pick her up.

"Connor!" Miss Martian says, as she run over to her boyfriend, while the two Kryptonians get up. "You alright?"

 **"We're fine, fine."** Ultraman told her.

"Parasite, took more of you guys powers, than you two already have? Heat Vision?" Robin ask.

"I um... been needing to tell you about that. Ultraman has been helping me focus on it, as well as my other abilities." Superboy explain.

"You didn't think to tell us this because?" Red Arrow ask.

 **"I wanted him to be able to master it like I did."** Ultraman told him.

"And flight?" Wondergirl ask.

 **"Sorry, but we don't have it."** Ultraman lied. **"Our genetics, must a been enough for him."**

"Sorry, might of come from me." Miss Martian mumbled.

"It's not your fault." Wonder Girl told her.

This made Robin groan in frustration. Superboy has flight because of using his Shields, but unfortunately Ultraman still doesn't have it.

"You guys go. We'll manage." Superboy told them.

They all left leaving the two Kryptonians alone. As they left, Superboy took off the Shield on his chest. He looked at the Shield box in his hand, then at his cousin.

 **"You can tell me about it later, right now we have a mission to do."** Ultraman told him, which his cousin nodded.

* * *

The teens got into their suits, that they have manage to bring along with them. When none of them were back yet, Ultraman then zapped himself with his Solar gun. It's used to eith take away Kryptonian powers or give them back they're powers, which heals them.

"What is that?" Superboy ask, as Ultraman put it away.

 **"It's a solar gun, used to help give back Kryptonian powers or take them away."** Ultraman explained.

As the rest of the teens came back they started to discuss the matter in their cabin.

Robin smirked as he brought out a flash drive. "It's not a complete debacle. I picked Parasite's pocket. I've got this flash drive."

Robin plugged the flash drive into his computer and his hacking still looks likes him. Robin was easily hacked into it.

"Looks like Parasite's working for Inter-gang. Everything he's stolen, they're all pieces of something." Robin said.

"They're putting together a weapon that generates... black holes!" Robin says shocked at what the villains going to do.

Red Arrow wasn't convinced at the idea and thinks it's a joke. "Oh come on, to build that you need a particle accelerator."

Robin turned to him, glaring. "Like the Boson Collider in Geneva?"

Red Arrow put the pieces together. "The circus's next stop, but now that Parasite can fly; he can get a head-start on us."

"Sorry." Miss Martian mumbled.

Robin powered his computer down.

 **"Not your fault."** Ultraman said.

"But this thing can wipe out entire cities. We need to hurry." Robin said, getting up.

"You and I need to hurry. Without their powers, the others would hold us back." Red Arrow said, grabbing his spare bow.

Artemis didn't approve and held up her cross-bow. "You're not the only without a back-up bow, either."

Superboy punched a hole in the punch. "And our powers are back."

Robin and Wonder Girl looked at him in shock.

"How?" Robin asked.

Miss Martian got up. "I'm still-"

 **"Kryptonians must heal faster than humans and Martians."** Ultraman cut off, rubbing his arm.

Wonder Girl began to smirked.

"Don't even think about leaving us behind." She says, referring to her and Miss Martian.

Red Arrow frowned but didn't object.

* * *

 **Geneva:**  
 **December 24, 00:37 CET**

A cop groaned as he laid on the ground, Robin bent down next to him and narrowed his eyes.

"A trail of destruction. This way." Robin said and ran head first inside with the others following close behind.

Superboy and Ultraman hung back, he then took off a dead Shield, and replaced it. He hardly groaned, before following.

 **"Is it me or is he getting angrier every time he uses those?"** Ultraman ask himself, then went to follow the rest of the team.

Parasite did some typing on a computer, and he held up a little fancy outlet. He frowned.

"This would be a whole lot easier if I had my flash drive." He commented to hinself and plugged the outlet into the keyboard and the red letters turned blue. "There, now let's fire this baby up and see what's left of Geneva when we're done."

Parasite did some more typing and his black hole generator started up. A black hole appeared above the Boson Collider and the wind started picking up.

Parasite continued typing, watching his progress.

Robin looked at his computer with Wonder Girl leaning over his shoulder.

"We need to take him down, or at least lure him away so we can safely disengage the-" Robin said, but Superboy rushed in destroying their hiding place.

"No wait." Robin says, but the clone Kryptonian ignored him.

"Idiot." Wonder Girl mumbled.

Parasite looked pleased at this. "Seconds? No, I couldn't."

He brought Superboy forward with his telekinesis and right as he was about to grab him, Superboy punched him.

Parasite frowned, rushed forward, and punched him back. Then he decided to throw Superboy around like a rag doll.

"What's wrong with-" Red Arrow tries to say.

 **"Wait."** Ultraman said, cutting off Red Arrow before he shot. He has an idea, that just might work.

Superboy was thrown into the roof, into the floor, and then into Parasite's hand.

"Ooo, what a rush. How do you do it kid? Even Superman never recharged this fast." Parasite said.

Superboy groaned, tried to get away, and then went limp. Parasite threw him away.

The generator gained more time to charge up. Thunder outside cracked, and lighting spider webbed near the Boson Collider, obviously reacting to the black hole.

"Alright Dangers, come on out. Only a couple minutes before this baby's done warming up and eats Geneva." Parasite said smugly.

 **"What do you think?"** Ultraman asked, after telling the Team his plan.

"Pretty big risk to take on a theory." Red Arrow commented.

Robin thought for a moment. "Do it. Go."

"Let's do this." Wonder Girl says with a smile.

Miss Martian and Wonder Girl walked forward and placed they're hands on their hips.

"What do you have against Geneva anyway?" Wonder Girl ask.

Parasite turned to her. "Never liked the food. But the menu keeps improving."

Parasite started bringing the two forward.

"We're just the appetizer, remember?" Miss Martian taunted.

Before they were touched, they ducked and somersaulted behind him.

"Here's the main course!" Wondergirl says.

She did a leg sweep and easily took Parasite down. Before he can get up she then punch him in the chest sending him back to the ground.

He tried once again to get up but was hit with a foaming arrow that trapped him. Parasite looked at Red Arrow angrily.

"Foam? You think foam can hold me?" Parasite's eyes went green, and he took Red Arrow's bow and brought him into the air.

"Or stop me from crushing you with a thought?" Parasite continued with a smirk as Red Arrow struggled.

"Combined Martian, Amazon, and Kyrptonian powers here!" Parasite broke out of his prison easily.

"But do any those powers free you before I sabotage your death thingy." Robin said, already on it.

"This one does." Parasite said and using Heat Vision, making Robin jump out of the way.

Artemis landed behind and shot a arrow at him making gases around him, before she had a chance to jump out of the way of hot beams.

Ultraman used his Super Speed to block him from the blast. Parasite didn't notice the gases blew up.

Red Arrow dropped out of the sky and landed painfully on the ground. Parasite got up from his spot in the flames.

"So clever. Trick me into igniting flammable gas, but you forgot. The doofus has double dosed me with invulnerability. Fire... Can't... Touch me..." He said weakly, near the end.

"Unless you make a meal of my powers." Miss Martian told him.

Parasite turned to Miss Martian.

"And my weaknesses as a side dish." Miss Martian said and waved.

Parasite caught on and looked at the flames in horror. "No, no!"

He was then had a lasso over him head tightening it. When he look up, he saw two punches coming at him. Wonder Girl and Ultraman punch him in the face which he was knocked unconscious in the center of the ring of fire.

"Ah, poor baby. Something you ate?" Miss Martian taunted.

Robin walked up to the computer and started shutting it off.

The black hole outside dispersed. The wind died down and the storm moved on. Robin sighed in relief.

"We'll take it from here." Agent Faraday said, walking in with two other agents. They extinguished the fire and put an inhibitor collar around Parasite's neck.

Agent Faraday turned and smiled at Robin. "Thanks for the tip by the way. Defiantly helps to prep the inhibitor collar in advance."

Robin smiled back. "Glad to be of service."

Red Arrow pushed himself and saw Artemis's out-stretched hand. The two locked eyes. Then Red Arrow smiled and took the hand and allowed himself to be helped up.

"Wow, he chances himself to touch the hand of a suspected traitor." Artemis commented.

Red Arrow kept smiling. "Mind open. I guess I never really saw you through the filament before."

The other's walked over.

"Superboy's a hot head. And I know I'm not one to talk. As well as Ultraman with his secrets. If he wants to tell us when he's ready then that's fine. You each could have betrayed us here. You didn't. I'm sorry I doubted any of you. There is no mole." Red Arrow told them with a smile, however Ultraman didn't look convinced.

 **"So are we suppose to ignore the threats he made to us?"** Ultraman ask.

"Ultraman!" Wonder Girl says, hitting his arm. "He apologized."

"No, no. I deserved it, for what I said about him." Red Arrow told her.

 **"But now that he knows that we're not the mole. How do we know he's not the mole?"** Ultraman ask his teammates.

"Dude, we knew the guy for years, we would of notice him being a mole the second it happened." Robin told him, but Ultraman still doesn't look convinced.

* * *

People unpacked their things and got ready for their performance in Geneva. Robin, as Dan Danger, talked to Jack Haly in his office.

"So, the show will go on and I have a feeling I have you Dangers to thank." Jack said.

Robin smiled and shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

Jack chuckled. "Course not, but I guess that you'll be leaving now." Jack shook Robin's hand.

"Time to move on." The undercover teen said.

"Well, Dick, I'll miss you."

Robin looked at him in surprise. "It's Dan, Dan Danger."

Jack placed his hands on _Dick's_ shoulders. "Son, you've grown but some things never change. Like the sight of a Grayson on a trapeze. You can't fake that. Can't hide it. So, do an old ringmaster one last favor?"

Dick smiled widely and nodded eagerly.

 _That Night..._

Jack Haly entered the center ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, the farewell performance of the Daring Dangers!"

Dick waved to the crowd around him, and hopped into the air holding the trapeze bar.

* * *

 **Ultracave:**  
 **December 24, 06:11 EST**

"So are you going to tell me where you get those?" David, in his civilian clothes as well as Connor.

"Yeah, I been needing to tell you this." Connor says nervously. "Um last giving at Cadmus I found out a little bit more of myself. Turns out I'm only half human."

"And your human half would be?" David ask.

"It's Lex Luthor." Connor told him, needles to say David was very shocked at this news.


	46. Usual Suspects

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

* * *

 **Washington D.C.:**  
 **December 30, 09:16 EST**

"The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgment that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice. That uh, last one's even in the name." The press laughed at Superman's small joke and cameras flashed.

The Man of Steel turned to the five heroes becoming League Members. "These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values."

* * *

Inside the Hall, Young Justice and their new members Batgirl and Rocket, watched the footage as Cat Grant covered the story.

"You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members. Looks like the entire League showed up to welcome the new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel." Cat said.

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out." Wally smiled as the camera turned to Captain Marvel.

The speedster then took a bit of the apple he was holding. "And I love the fact that there's a ten year old on the League."

"There is?" Raquel Ervin A.K.A. Rocket turned to the speedster and gave him a look of confusion.

Rocket is a new member of Young Justice. She was a dark skinned girl with a nice figure and short dark hair. Rocket's abilities came from her belt which allowed her to control kinetic energy.

"Ow!" Wally groaned when Robin elbowed him.

"Idiot." Cassie says to him, while she face palmed.

"Way to keep a secret, genius." Robin noted.

"Hey, she's on the Team now, right?" Wally argued.

"I'm pretty sure, if he wanted to tell her his secret then he would! Not some speedster telling every new members we get, his secret!" Batgirl says, in her civilian clothes, with shades on just like Robin and Ultraman.

Batgirl is a new member of Young Justice as well. She was a Caucasian girl with a nice figure has shoulder-length red hair, draped around the back of her head. SHe's also a few meters taller than Robin, who just happen to be her boyfriend.

She also has blue eyes, when she's not on Young Justice. Batgirl has training's from Batman and Robin.

 _"Superman is now handing out official League membership cards starting with Dr. Fate-"_ Cat started to say but Zatanna just looked away, knowing her father was in that suit.

Ultraman walk up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

 _"Atom."_ They saw a really small man on Plastic Man's shoulder, holding the card that was bigger than him. _"Plastic Man and Icon."_

"You know, I was the one that convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place." Raquel did not look pleased. "I should be out there celebrating with him. Not hidden away in here."

"Welcome to our world." Kaldur noted.

"Well..." Raquel eyed Kaldur.

She gave him a once over and seemed pleased. "I suppose there's an upside too."

 _"Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, to this roster of heroes."_ Cat observed.

 **"And there goes Red Arrow."** Ultraman noted as Green Arrow gave the card to his former protegee.

"Way to go Roy!" Wally fist pumped.

"At last he has his wish." Kaldur smiled.

"That's so cool of him to get there before us." Cassie smiled.

"Yeah, he's the first one of us to make it. No one's going to call him a sidekick anymore." Robin seemed pleased.

"Wait." Raquel spoke up. "Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration."

Robin looked at her with a frown.

"Well, see, six months ago it-" Robin was cut off by his watch.

Batgirl was by him in an instant.

* * *

"So, there you have it." Cat Grant said, finishing up this story. "The world's officially a safer place."

Heroes like the Hawks, Captain Atom, and others of the life flew off, and the press begged questions from Superman.

Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Icon, Red Arrow, Plastic Man, and Atom walked inside the Hall and stopped by the doors.

"Are you ready to see the Watchtower?" Black Canary asked.

"Born that way, plus six months." Red Arrow said with a smile.

"I'm sure Young Justice will want to congratulate you first." Canary said.

"You don't know Raquel, that is, Rocket. After making her wait inside, congratulations may not be the first thing on her mind." Icon said.

They all walked in but was surprised to see the room was empty

"Well I thought she would at least stick around." Icon said, seeing the room.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teens, walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_

 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_

 _ **We have a choice,**_

 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_

 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Smokey Mountains:**  
 **December 30, 10:48 EST**

The Bio-Ship flew over the Smokey Mountains, with all the teens in uniforms.

"Are you sure it's her? I mean, are you absolutely positive?" Artemis asked nervously.

"See for yourself." Batgirl said and brought up a video. "This is the security footage from the Ashville Regional Airport."

Barbara Gordans A.K.A Batgirl has shoulder-length red hair, draped around the back of her head. She wears a dark purple form fitting costume with a yellow bat symbol, and black padding at the abdomen and lower back. She also has black boots, gloves and a short black cape and cowl. She even wears a yellow utility belt as well.

The video showed a girl with black hair in a ponytail and a hat get on a private jet.

"Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?" Robin asked.

Artemis looked down. "It's Jade, Cheshire."

"Agreed, but focus on what she carries." Aqualad said.

The screen went from her head to her hand which held a fancy case.

"Is that the case you saw in New Orleans, the one that got away?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes." Artemis stated.

"Ok, I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire's the bad guy but what's so important about that case?" Rocket asked, gaining everyone's attention.

Raquel Ervin A.K.A Rocket is an African American girl with short spiky black hair. She wears a formfitting blue shirt that includes a partial hood that covers her cheeks and forehead. Over this, she wears brown coveralls and her belt, which is red and has three blue glowing circles on it.

The belt, from which she draws her powers, is kept in place by black straps on her thighs. She also wears black knee pads. She has three silver hoop earrings on her right ear and two on her left ear.

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin asked, bringing up a picture.

"And their giant evil plants? Uh, yeah!" Rocket said.

"It was terrible." Batgirl says.

 **"Young Justice and The Justice League help put them in prison but unfortunately they still have allies that are still scheming and whatever's in that containment case seems to be important to their plans."** Ultraman informed.

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans. But someone screwed up." Kid Flash said, giving Artemis a pointed glare.

"Come on Kid, no time for the blame game. We have more important things to do, like finding Cheshire. So stop blaming things on Artemis." Wonder Girl told the speedster, which made Artemis and Ultraman smiled at her.

"Approaching Cheshire's jet." Miss Martian said, breaking the silence, but then gasped, everyone following.

As the Bio-Ship passed over a peak they saw made them wince; the plane that they had been tracking lay twisted and mangled on a snow-covered plateau.

The crash must not have been too recent, since only a few wisps of smoke were visible.

"There can't have been any survivors." Wonder Girl commented, not noticing how Artemis turned her head.

Despite everything, Jade had still been her sister, after all.

"Looks like there were no survivors." Miss Martian said.

 **"Don't assume so early on. Remember the** _ **last**_ **few times we assumed."** Ultraman reminded them.

They parked the Bio-ship mid-air and went down cautiously to investigate the crash site.

"How come Homeland Security and the NTSB aren't all over this?" Kid Flash turned to Robin and questioned.

"Cheshire's ID was a League alert. The authorities didn't pick it up and didn't follow its flight plan." Robin explained. "It flew under the radar. Literally. But the Watchtower auto-tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket finished walking around the downed plane.

"Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first." Batgirl smiled at Robin.

"And because Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business." Aqualad's eyes narrowed.

"Guh!" Superboy picked up one of the wings and flew it into one of the many different piles of snow on the freezing cold mountain. "Where are the bodies?"

"Here's one. And it. Is. Stunning..." Cheshire's voice caused Young Justice to look up and see the assassin looking down on them.

"Vain much?" Wonder Girl rolled eyes.

"She's not wrong..." Kid Flash muttered.

Wack!

"Ow!" Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head.

"Hush." Aqualad ordered.

"I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" A man in a green suit with question marks on it spoke from the top of the mountain.

The man was known as The Riddler looked down on them. With a snap of his fingers, large mechanical beams rose from the rock and snow around them. They formed a perfect circle.

The machines quickly began to glow and a large dome of green energy formed around them. Young Justice was trapped. This wasn't good considering they were surrounded by several men armed with Apokoliptic technology.

Not only that, the brute known as Mammoth as well as the assassin Shimmer and Blockbuster as well.

"Come on, you can get this." The Riddler smiled and showed his gaped teeth. "I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I..."

"Ambush." Robin and Batgirl finished out loud.

Riddler walked forward with a smirk and looked down at the teens. "Didn't you think we'd be zipped if we knew you were on Cheshire's trail? We're tired of your interference kiddies. This is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master's strategists, _moi_."

 **"** _ **Miss Martian, is everyone linked?**_ **"** Ultraman asked.

" _Yes._ " Miss Martian answered immediately.

" _Go._ " Aqualad ordered.

They all took off in different direction. The enemy responded just the same.

Zatanna hung back and used her magic to give them an edge. "Ekahs siht ebolgwons!"

A massive snowstorm formed around them. This hid the young heroes and allowed them to use their stealth training to their advantage.

They quickly took advantage as all the members of Young Justice instantly knocked a few of the mercenaries out.

 _"Superboy, the pylons!"_ Aqualad yelled after he knocked a few of the mercenaries away.

 _"I'm on it!"_ Superboy yelled back.

Superboy then took cover behind some wreckage as he pulled the container of Shields from his pocket. He scowled as he opened it up.

"Last one." He muttered. "Better make it count."

He slid the last Shield under his sleeve and shivered slightly as he felt the rush of power. Then he ran to do his job.

Artemis instantly went the Cheshire and tried to shoot her down. The assassin countered, though, and went of the offensive. The blonde archer was forced to block several sword attacks to her head.

Artemis shot another arrow, but Cheshire easily dodged. The masked woman ran forward and got into a battle of martial arts with the teen.

You could hear Cheshire chuckle. "Just like old times! Dad pinning us against each other!"

Cheshire continued throwing all her weight into the throws of her sword and Artemis used her bow as a shield.

More ground troops were taken out by Kid Flash as he ran passed them. The same could be said with Ultraman. He use his speed to run at them, which cause them to be knocked unconscious.

Rocket flew by and started taking out the guards on the ledges of the cliff faces. She knocked another one off and onto another ledge. Miss Martian dodged another shot of red as a troop slashed his scythe. She used her telekinesis to throw him off the side and into another troop.

One troop shot a blast. A disk flew out and started shocking the new hero Rocket. She obviously screamed in pain. Batgirl jumped up and kicked the troop in the head, instantly knocking him out.

Aqualad ran to help, but a troop caused the ground under him to turn into mush, and Aqualad fell into it.

Wonder Girl flew to Rocket and wrapped her lasso around the disk. Pull it towards her and smashing it into pieces.

Miss Martian came up behind the guard that got Aqualad caught and threw a boulder into his side.

Superboy flew up and towards the pylons, using his Heat Vision to destroy two of them.

Trying to set them free, but Mammoth jumped behind him and punched him to the cliff face on the other side of the canyon.

Mammoth then jumped across the canyon but before he could reach Superboy, the clone jumped back at him, punched him in the face, and grabbed his shirt.

He flew into the air, still holding Mammoth.

" _SB, you're flying!_ " Robin said astonished.

" _Wow._ " Was all Wonder Girl was able to manage saying.

Superboy flew a little higher before throwing Mammoth into the top of the shield. Mammoth was shocked and fell to the ground.

Superboy was behind him in an instance and got him with X-Ray Vision into another cliff face. He then started punching Mammoth at a speed that was so fast, you couldn't see his arms.

His punches caused a small avalanche on that side. And it fell right where Artemis and Cheshire were battling. On the ground, Cheshire noticed a shower of boulders heading towards her and her opponents.

"Artemis, look out!" she cried, knocking the archer out of the way

When it was over, Artemis looked at Cheshire in shock. No words were said but they hung in the air.

Cheshire sighed. "Fine, we're sisters. I don't actually want you dead."

The assassin got up and disappeared. Artemis got up too and looked around. She spotted something under some rocks and rubble. The case. Riddler and Shimmer watched the fight from their spot, but a bomb landed beside them, blew up, and smoke got in their faces, making them cough.

A net flew out of the smoke and caught Shimmer. Batgirl followed and punched Simmer in the face. The scrawny girl was lurched backwards into a wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

" _Tekcajtiarts_!" Zatanna says out loud.

A straightjacket appeared around Riddler and he gasped in shock. "No! No! I am not the straightjacket type! I am strictly Belle Reve! Not Arkham!"

Wonder Girl flew up from behind and punched Riddler in the back of the head. "Now you are. Hey Zatanna, can you gag him? I didn't punch him that hard and he should wake up in a few minutes."

Zatanna shrugged from behind. " _Gag mih_."

A gag matching the straightjacket appeared around him.

Zatanna landed on a near-by ledge and Rocket flew up and stood by her.

"Is it always like this?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zatanna commented. " _Hguone htiw eht ebolgwons_."

The snowstorm stopped and so was her spell. Rocket, and Zatanna walked away to meet up with the others.

* * *

"Tell me if this sounds familiar..." Batman glared Young Justice as they stood in the Cave. "You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol, and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity...Well done."

Smiles and shocked looks spread through the faces of the Team.

"And there's this..." Batman approached the briefcase they retrieved. "Biotechnology integrated with some form of nanocircuitry.

The newest League members, Icon, stepped forward to pick up one of the squid-like chips. He was a tall muscular dark skinned man wearing a black and red jumpsuit and cape.

"Though I am unfamiliar with the species, the biocomponent is clearly not of Earth." Icon says, as he look at the chips.

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study." Batman grabbed the case and headed for the Zeta Tube.

As Batman and Red Tornado disappeared into the Zeta Tube, Rocket flew up to her mentor. "Congratulations on the League thing. Sorry I skipped out."

"Yes, well, we both seem to have found teams that suit us." Icon smiled.

Rocket smiled back.

"We should go too." Black Canary placed a hand on Icon's shoulder. "Don't want to miss the League's induction party."

With that, the remaining members of the League disappeared.

"Do we have an induction party?" Batgirl questioned her secret boy friend: The Boy Wonder.

"Nope, but we do have cake." Robin whispered. "Don't tell Wally, though. I've been saving it. Otherwise he would be complaining about it for days."

"My lips are sealed." Batgirl had to hide her laughter.

Robin then turned to the rest of Young Justice and spoke. "You realize we were set up."

Ultraman nodded.

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us." Aqualad didn't seem pleased by this, though.

"Not the mole thing again..." Wonder Girl placed her face in her hand.

"Mole thing?" Rocke turned to her new friends and gained a confused look.

She and Batgirl was really out of the loop.

"Again?" Batgirl ask.

Kid Flash sighed. "We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team."

Superboy pushed his way forward. "Mainly Artemis, M'gann, Ultraman, or me."

"It is more complicated than that." Aqualad placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

Superboy just shoved it away, though. The clone then began to walk away, but that is when a vibration he felt in his pocket.

He fished out the empty Shield container, making sure no one sees it, where words were displayed in red.

 _Superboy,_ it read, _you've used up all your Shields. Meet me at Santa Prisca if you want more._

Superboy scowled; there was only one person who could have sent that message. Before he could think about what to do, he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see Ultraman giving him an odd look.

Behind him, the rest of the Team was trying and failing to look like they weren't eavesdropping.

 **"Conner, are you okay?"** Ultraman asked. **"You've been acting off for the last month, but only on missions. I wasn't going to say anything, but when you were fighting Mammoth, you almost got Artemis killed."**

After Superboy told him about the Shields and what it does to him, as well as his human father. Ultraman was quite shock but got over it and doesn't care who his father is. He only told Ultraman it gives him all of Kryptonians powers.

Ultraman is Superboy's cousin no matter what. He will always consider the clone his family. But Superboy never told his cousin it suppress his human half and why he's more angry then he usually is.

Superboy had been hoping to avoid this, but with his X-Ray Vision he saw the look in Ultraman's eye that said that the issue would be forced, if necessary.

The clone sighed. "There's something I have to do."

* * *

 **Santa Prisca:**  
 **December 30, 17:57 ECT**

Superboy flew the Super Cycle Sphere down to Santa Prisca, where he had his first mission. He landed in a clearing and heard someone behind him. He turned around, a scowl on his face, and was met with the sight of Lex Luther, Queen Bee, and the millionaire's assistant, Mercy.

"Welcome Superboy. I'd like to introduce you to my associate, Queen Bee." Lex said.

The ruler in question smirked as she took the man's hand.

"My pleasure." She said.

Luther also smirked. "I believe you know everyone else."

Superboy continued to frown.

"Sportsmaster, Mercy." Luther said, and the villain in question walked up and the girl remained standing still. "Blockbuster."

"And our new friend Bane, who's allowed us use of his island in exchange for certain ... considerations."

Superboy then found out everything that they did. "So the Injustice League _was_ a distraction; you and Queen Bee have been behind everything from the start"

Luthor chuckled. "A flattering notion, son, but we have many friends."

A moment later, a helicopter flew overhead and landed a short distance away.

"This one of your friends now?" Superboy asked, shouting to be heard over the helicopter's rotors.

"Quite the contrary." Luthor said with a smile. "One of yours."

The helicopter's doors opened, revealing Cheshire and Artemis; both the clone and the archer gasped in surprise.

"Artemis?" Superboy gasped "You too?"

Artemis recovered quickly as she and Cheshire made their way over to Sportsmaster. "The hero thing wasn't working out. You get how it is—no trust."

Sportsmaster placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is where I belong."

"It's a fast-growing club," Queen Bee saidas the Bio-Ship flew up ahead and Miss Martian floated out, hood up.

She gasped upon seeing Connor and landed near Queen Bee.

"Why are they here? You promised!" Miss Martian said to the queen.

"I've kept your secret and my promise. Now, you keep _yours_." She smiled when Miss Martian nodded. "Good girl."

Superboy hesitated for a moment, then looked at Luthor. "Give me more Shields, and I'm in too."

Luthor studied the clone for a moment, then sighed. "My boy, you're a terrible liar. Seems that cousin of yours haven't been good at teach you at it."

Superboy's eyes went wide; he'd been found out! He tried to lunge at Luthor, but before he could leap—

"Red Sun." Luthor said, and Superboy froze.

Miss Martian looked away, biting her lip, while Raven was impassive.

Artemis, however, took a step forward. "What do you want us to do?"

Lex nodded at Sportsmaster who then pointed at the two girls. "You two, come with me."

"What about Superboy?" Miss Martian asked timidly.

"He'll be fine," Queen Bee said, her voice dripping with obviously fake assurance, "He just needs a few... adjustments."

The two traitors who could still move barely spared a glance at each other. They remembered what had led to this...

 _ **Flashback**_

" _There's something I have to do," Superboy said as he turn to face them all. "Something I need to tell you all._

" _Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus and found a few things out." Superboy began to tell them._

 _"What did you find out?" Wonder Girl ask as she walks up to Ultraman by his side._

 _"When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was Human. That's why I don't have, full Kryptonian powers. Well not yet at least. Ever since Ultraman found out about me. He's been training me with my powers, but I lack control on Heat Vision, Artic Breath, and of course flight. Last one he and I can't do it yet."_

" _Really? " Wonder Girl ask. "_ B _ecause you sure seemed to have 'em today._ _"_

 _Superboy rolled up his sleeve to show the Shield on his arm. "I've been using these. They're called Shields; they suppress my Human DNA. I get the flight, the heat-vision, the full strength... but I think I also get angry. Well, angrier. I'm sorry that I lied to you all."_

 _Aqualad looked at the Shield, then at Superboy. "Where did you get those?"_

 _Superboy sighed; this was the point of no return. "From my Human father... Lex Luthor."_

 _Every eye went wide; Wonder Girl even gripped Ultraman's shoulder to keep herself from falling over._

" _Lex Luthor..." The half Amazon said slowly. "Is your dad!?"_

 _Superboy nodded. "And he's summoned me to Santa Prisca."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Back in the present, Luthor glanced at Blockbuster, then pointed at Superboy. "Bring him along."

The mutant grunted and ambled over to the comatose clone. Just before he reached Superboy, Artemis rolled out of her father's grasp and drew an arrow; without any hesitation, she fired.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Artemis sighed seeing that Superboy was willing to tell them such his secret, she couldn't do less._

" _Hey, Superboy isn't the only one suffering from some bad DNA." She walked over to the Cave's computer and brought up images of Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and a woman wearing a skintight outfit designed like a tiger's striped fur._

" _My mother is Tigress—an ex-con," the archer said with a shaky voice, "The rest of my family aren't even 'ex'. My dad is Sportsmaster, and he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to take me to Santa Prisca too."_

 _"That's why..." Kid Flash muttered._

 _"Yeah..." Artemis nodded. "I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out..."_

 _"I knew." Robin spoke up._

 _ **"So did I."**_ _Ultraman nodded._

 _Everyone turned to them._

 _"Hey, I'm a detective." Robin smirked._

 _ **"And I wouldn't have gave you the bow and arrows if I knew you who you were. You wanted to be a hero and wants to be your own person, just not like you parents."**_ _Ultraman told her._ _ **"Besides it's not like it mattered, though. You don't get to choose who you're related to, but you do get to choose who you'll be. And you...both of you...chose to be one of us. That's what matters."**_

 _Both Artemis and Superboy seemed relieved._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

She shot a foam bow to trap the monster that used to be known as Dr. Desmond. The archer then quickly turned her attention back to her fathers.

She drew and arrow and pointed it at him. "Sorry, Dad, I wanted to play you like you tried to play me, but I can't let them mess with Superboy's head."

" _M'gann, be a dear, and take Artemis down._ " Queen Bee said, through a mental link.

Miss Martian turned to Artemis defiantly and lifted her in the air, saving her from Sportsmaster clutches.

 _ **Flashback**_

Kid Flash walked up to Artemis and smiled.

"What they said. So...Who's next?" Kid Flash ask jokingly.

"I am..." Miss Martian had her arms crossed and looked down in shame.

"I swear I was kidding..." Kid Flash raised his hand in defense.

"Queen Bee's been blackmailing me." Miss Martian muttered.

She looked up. "She wants me in Santa Prisca too..."

"Blackmailing?" Kaldur asked in confusion. "How?"

"She knows my...true Martian form..." M'gann stated.

"Bald M'gann?" Robin chuckled. "Who cares if-"

"No..." M'gann took a deep breath.

Then, her form began to shift.

The cute Martian girl slowly changed into what could be described as a monster from a horror film. She was now white and tall with long veiny limbs.

Her head was misshapen with red eye, a strange jaw, and a jewel on the middle of her forehead.

Everyone took a step back in surprise besides Aqualad, Ultraman, and Superboy. Ultraman was not shocked. Long ago, back before they we're just starting out as a team.

He and Overwatch usually have these movie nights where they watch the multiverse. And one of them showed M'gann's showing her true form to Connor on a ledge of a building.

Ultraman never brought it up, because he didn't think it mattered.

"Woah..." Rocket muttered.

"Oh my god.." Batgirl mutterted.

M'gann looked away in shame and hugged herself.

She spoke mentally. _"I realized that none of you would ever accept me if you saw what I really am."_

"M'gann." Kaldur spoke up. "Did we really seem so shallow?"

 _"I couldn't take a chance..."_ M'gann's mental voice spoke of only despair. _"Being a white Martian among the green on mars, I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from-"_

"From me?" Superboy asked.

He walked up and took her large three fingered hand. _"I've known since we mind-melded last September in Bialya."_

 _"But...that was before we ever become a couple..."_ M'gann mumbled. _"Why didn't you say anything?"_

 _"I figured you would tell me when you were ready."_ Superboy explained.

 _ **Flashback Ends Finally**_

Miss Martian secretly raised her hand under the one holding Artemis and threw Queen Bee into a tree. She let Artemis swivel around and let loose the arrow she had readied.

Miss Martian put her hood down. " _Queen Bee's down. Superboy, you're safe from her control._ "

Superboy came out of his frozen state, never really in it. Superboy walked forward.

"May not be much of a liar, but I fooled you." He said to Luther.

"And I'm so proud. I take it Miss Martian erased Red Sun from your mind." Luther said as Mercy got in front of him.

"And confirmed Aqualad, Robin, Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash rescued me from Cadmus before you had time to install any other programming." Superboy said.

"All true." Luthor admitted. "Personally, I blame Dr. Desmond."

"RAW!" Blockbuster broke through his restraints and charged at Superboy. He crushed the clone into the ground and towards the cliff side.

Luther looked at Bane. " _Un poco de ayuda._ "

Bane gestured to his troops behind him and they opened fire.

Sphere, who was nearby, reacted to the sound badly and lifted into the air. Sphere started shooting at the shooters. They had to jump out of the way from being killed.

Artemis ducked as Miss Martian flew above her but got right back up and watched as people shot at the Martian, trying to hit her.

"You have been a very naughty girl." Sportsmaster said, twirling his mace, Cheshire walked behind him.

Artemis shot an arrow but Sportsmaster used his mace to block it. " _Guys, reinforcement time._ "

Rocket and Wondergirl flew out of the forest, picked up a troop, and dropped him off somewhere in the forest, probably unconscious hopefully.

Ultraman and Kid Flash ran by and knocked out a few, or the majority, of Bane's crew. Then Kid Flash ran away as one of the remaining crew started shooting, but Ultraman just stands there as it bounced off of him.

Bane hooked his Venom machine to the back of his head and he went from bulky to even bulkier. He roared as it flooded through his veins.

Luther picked up Queen Bee and nodded to Mercy. "Time to go."

His assistant nodded to him and followed behind as they tried to make an escape. Aqualad landed in front of him with water swords ready.

"Neither you or Queen Bee is going anywhere!" He exclaimed putting a sword to the billionaires's neck.

"Young man, if you expect to detain me, contact my attorney." Luthor said. Mercy stepped forward, making her hand into a gun, and she shot Aqualad, knocking him out. She waved the gun around as they finally left.

Miss Martian held up a boulder as the troops continued to fire at her. It exploded under pressure, and rubble rained down on the troops.

Robin and Batgirl jumped down from a ledge, kicked one guy out, and destroyed another's gun.

" _Ekoms dna srorrim_!"

The last guy's gun turned into a snake wrapped around him. The snake wrapped around him some more and held to him tight.

Zatanna levitated down by Robin and Batgirl. " _Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib_."

The snake became a rope and the troop struggled against the rope. Bane dropped down from the ledge and tackled the two. Blockbuster pinned Superboy to the edge and started punching him repeatedly.

Superboy looked up in time to see Blockbuster punch him again, breaking the ledge, and sending the clone spiraling downwards. Superboy dug his fingers into the dirt, and was able to stop himself. He looked up and wondered how he was going to get out of this one.

Aqualad woke up and was able to see Mercy fly the helicopter upwards and out, Luther smirking at him all the way.

Wonder Girl appeared, flying above Aqualad. "I got this!"

She flew after the helicopter. A gun appeared in the bottom and started shooting missiles at her. She made a cross on her arm and let the missiles shoot at her bracelet, which protected her.

The missiles exploded on contact, and the last one sent her back some.

She uncurled and saw the helicopter getting away. " _I can still-_ "

" _No! You are needed here!_ " Aqualad said.

She watched the helicopter fly away before turning around flying back.

Sportsmaster threw the end of his mace at Artemis, efficiently breaking her bow. She landed on the ground painfully, and Cheshire dropped down in front of her, her swords out.

"You know I don't tolerate disobedience, Artemis!" Sportsmaster said, walking up. Artemis turned to him.

"Sure, Dad. Jade and I learned that the hard way." Artemis said, giving Cheshire a look.

Kid Flash suddenly zoomed by, crashing into Cheshire.

He quickly recovered and tried to take Sportsmaster out the same way, but the older man threw him into a tree, efficiently knocking off one of its bigger branches.

Zatanna and Batgirl looked up in time to see Robin get thrown into another helicopter.

Zatanna saw Robin get up, ready to help the wolf. " _Etaerc Nibor snoisulli_!"

Around five more Robin's appeared. Robin laughed though.

"Got to love-"

"-An army-"

"-Of me!"

Another stupid illusion laughed. In an instant, Bane was crushing the fake Robin's while the other ones were messing with his head.

The real Robin unhooked the Venom tube. Batgirl jumped up behind, and then shot a taser at his head.

Bane screamed, and fell on his face, unconscious.

After much trail, error, and climbing, most of it being climbing, Superboy made it over the ledge. Blockbuster, who was standing right there, grew angry at Superboy's determination and ran forward.

Superboy charged too, but Blockbuster won with one punch. Miss Martian ran in front of Superboy before Blockbuster had the chance to hurt him further and sent only a dozen boulders at him, most of it doing no damage.

Superboy got up and got ready to fight alongside his girlfriend. Just then Ultraman ran up to Blockbuster and punch him so hard, it knock him straight out.

Ultraman then walk up to the Kryptonian and Martian. They suddenly hear Aqualad's voice in their head. " _Superboy, Miss Martian, Ultraman, move!_ "

The three did as told and jumped out of the way.

Wonder Girl, Rocket, and Aqualad, the three in Apokoliptan weapons, walked forward.

Wonder Girl and Aqualad then made the ground under the former Dr. Desmond mush, and he sunk into the ground. Once the muck was up to his shoulders, we began to see him drool.

Superboy walked closer to the pit, and punched his fist into his hand.

"You should really learn to channel that anger." He quoted Canary.

Blockbuster suddenly roared but Superboy punched him, knocking him out instantly.

Ultraman then froze the mud. **"He won't be going anywhere anytime soon."**

Artemis dodged the spiky ball and chain and let another tree get hit. She ran aways and then turned to face her father.

 **"** _ **Artemis, now!**_ **"** Ultraman told the archer.

Artemis jumped up and grabbed a tree branch. The mud under Sportsmaster became thinner, letting him sink into it. He dropped his mace and stared in shock.

Artemis smirked and let go, falling on top of Sportsmaster shoulders, making him sink deeper, and used him as a launching pad to get to stable ground.

Sportsmaster growled and saw his older daughter walk up.

He stuck his hand out. "Jade!"

Cheshire took off her mask, revealing a smirk behind it. "Sorry Dad. In this family, it's every girl for herself."

Cheshire put her mask back on, and slipped into the shadows.

"JADE!" Sportsmaster shouted.

Artemis walked closer to the pool her father was in. Then, she kicked him knocking him unconscious.

Kid Flash stumbled out of the forest, panting. Sportsmaster's mask was thrown at his feet. He picked it up and looked at Artemis who was once again staring at her father.

Kid Flash walked up beside Artemis and looked at the mask again.

"Souvenir." Artemis said and she and the speedster shared a smile.

Robin, Zatanna, Rocket, Megan, Superboy, Aqualad, and Danny were standing a circle when Artemis and Kid Flash walked up.

"It is always like this." Rocket said, having had fun.

"I think we're going to enjoy this team." Batgirl says.

Zatanna smirked. "Told ya."

"I have a feeling this team is going to be on on a wild adventure in the future." Batgirl told them.

Robin shrugged. "Hey, disaster averted. Feeling the aster."

Aqualad smiled at his Team. "I agree with Robin. This has been a good day."

"I just hope we don't get in trouble with the league with this." Wonder Girl says.

* * *

 **The Watchtower:**  
 **December 30, 23:46 EST**

Batman placed one of the little chips they found the case in a scanner.

 _ **"Scanning."**_

The components of the chip appeared in front of Batman, and he narrowed his eyes as he studied them. He heard another person walk in but didn't bother to turn.

"So, you ever joining the party?" Red Arrow ask.

"This bio-circuitry is disturbingly sophisticated." He commented as he continued to study it.

Red Arrow laughed. "I'll take that as a no."

He reached out in what would be a friendly gesture, but he actually placed something on Batman's neck. The chip.

It sunk into his skin without a warning. His eyes widened for a second before he calmed down. He turned to Red Arrow and they left. The two heroes walked to where the Zeta-Tubes were and walked down the aisle of motionless heroes, all standing single file, in four lines.

The computer keyboard came up and Batman started typing on it.

"Override. Batman 02." Batman in a trance says.

 _ **"Recognized."**_ the computer announced, as the teleporter flared to life. _**"**_ **Access granted. Vandal Savage A04** _ **"**_

As the immortal stepped onto the Watchtower, the Justice League knelt before the one controlling them—save for one.

The archer regained his mind, he then look around at the statue Justice Leaguer then back at Savage.

"I... _I_ was the mole?" Red Arrow asked.

Vandal Savage look at him with a smile. "Yes, you were."

Savage made his way over to a window to smirk down at the Earth below. Savage's smirk became a full-faced, if evil, smile.


	47. Auld Acquaintance

**My name is David Callahan. And I am one of the Man of Steel on Earth. For five years, I've been a hero in the shadows as The Blur. Until recently I decided to come out of the shadows and reveal myself to the world.**

 **Now I protect San Francisco with the help of my best friend Overwatch and sometimes other heroes.**

 **To the outside world I'm an ordinary high school reporter, but secretly I'm on a covert team called Young Justice, who fight crime and other stuff.**

 **Did I forget to mention, that I'm on another team, we call ourselves The Avengers! I don't how I can managed my life, but I know I can handle it because I am Ultraman!**

 **Previously on Young Justice Heroes**

 _ **"This cave was the original Secret Sanctuary of the Justice League" Batman stated as all five heroes were joined in the center of the hall in their civilian clothes.**_

 _ **"We're calling it into service again, since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight... You'll do it on League terms." He told them**_

 _ **"Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Wonder Woman finish Aquaman then turn to Batman who had more to say.**_

 _ **"The seven of you will be that team" Batman tells them.**_

 _ **"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece: Miss Martian." Batman told the teens.**_

 _ **"Hi" She waved to the others.**_

 _ **Superboy's then turns to Batman.**_

 _ **"So who's the seventh member?" He ask him.**_

 _ **"The seventh member is special one to you and he will be teaching you on controlling your powers while you train combat with Canary" Batman told him**_

 _ **Batman didn't say anything we else to him, then touch his com link on his ear.**_

 _ **"You can come in now now." Batman told the person on the com link.**_

 _ **A few seconds later the Zeta Beams turn on.**_

 _ **Recognized Ultraman B-08**_

 _ **Then Ultraman came out. He wearing signature red jacket with his hood up, wearing black high tech sunglasses, blue genes, and combat boots.**_

 _ **"Today's the day." He says to them.**_

 _ **The school bus was about to go over the edge now. Superboy quickly grabbed it, and pulled it up, but fell back and landed on his butt. He looked up and saw Superman holding it with one hand.**_

 _ **Once he landed, Superboy got up and walked right up to Superman.**_

 _ **"I had that." He said defensively.**_

 _ **"I didn't want to take the chance. As it is, your landing could've destabilized the entire bridge." Superman informed.**_

 _ **"It didn't." Superboy defended.**_

 _ **Superman looked at him sternly. "But it could have. We don't know yet the limits of your powers."**_

 _ **Superboy looked away for a second. "Well, maybe... You could, you know, help me figure that out."**_

 _ **Superman looked away for a split second.**_

 _ **"Batman's got that covered." He said, before is comm beeped.**_

 _ **Connor began to fire his heat vision, but missed his target. He just sigh and was a little angry that he can't aim right. "This is pointless."**_

 _ **"Everything we do with our abilities, is our responsibility. That's why we have to control them before they control us. That's why we practice." David told him.**_

 _ **"Well, I lifted the bus in Metropolis with no problem." Connor told him.**_

 _ **"When you tried to lift it up, you over did. Which made Superman catch it for you." David told him.**_

 _ **(David knows what Connors did in Metropolis that day.)**_

 _ **"Who taught you to do all that stuff?" Connor ask.**_

 _ **David looks at a picture of his family, and went to get it. He then showed it to Connor.**_

 _ **"My parents were they're, in every step of the way. My dad believes, all the hard work he made me do, teach me to control my abilities. It teach me character." David said to him.**_

 _ **Connor began to look at it. There was a Man, a Wife, and Two teenager kids. Which is David and his sister name Nichole.**_

 _ **"Connor, Superman may not accept you in to his life and become a father to you. But you have me. I'll always be they're for you. No matter what." David told him.**_

 _ **Connor smiled at that.**_

 _ **"What do you say, we take another shot at your Heat Vision?" David ask, as he got another candle for him to light. "Just concentrate and light the candle.**_

 _ **Connor began to fire his Heat Vision, for about a couple of seconds. But when he saw that nothings on the candle he was confused, and turn to David. As soon as he saw him, David was covered in a burn shirt.**_

 _ **David just sigh at the result of this. "You'll get it eventually. Just don't use your Heat Vision until you master it, OK?"**_

 _ **Sportsmaster tried to hit Aqualad and Ultraman, with a iron sword. But Ultraman and Aqualad keep dodging it. Aqualad activated his Water Bearers to make 2 swords.**_

 _ **"Not bad, boys." Sportsmaster complemented the 2. "Better than your team did at Santa Prisca - or Bialya."**_

 _ **"How did you-" Aqualad started to ask, but Sportsmaster interrupted him.**_

 _ **"Let's just say I have an inside source. Very inside." Sportsmaster said.**_

 _ **The computer keyboard came up and Batman started typing on it. "Override. Batman 02."**_

 _ **"Recognized." the computer announced, as the teleporter flared to life. "Access granted. Vandal Savage A04 "**_

 _ **As the immortal stepped onto the Watchtower, the Justice League knelt before the one controlling them—save for one.**_

 _ **The archer regained his mind, he then look around at the statue Justice Leaguer then back at Savage.**_

 _ **"I... I was the mole?" Red Arrow asked.**_

 _ **Vandal Savage look at him with a smile. "Yes, you were."**_

 _ **Savage made his way over to a window to smirk down at the Earth below. Savage's smirk became a full-faced, if evil, smile.**_

* * *

 **Washington D.C.:**  
 **December 31, 00:16 EST**

In an underground subway under the National Mall, Red Arrow panted as he ran down between the two railroads. He stopped when he reached a pillar, and got out his bow and arrow.

He barely peaked out from around it, but that was all he needed to be cut on the cheek as an arrow flew by. Red Arrow jumped out from behind the pillar and aimed the arrow. His foe was faster and shot an explosive arrow that sent him flying.

He was able to maneuver himself though and skidded backwards on his feet. He put up his arrow, ready to shoot. Another figure ran towards him though and punched his face. Red Arrow's hands flew up from impact and he accidentally let go of the arrow.

It exploded on contact with the indent between the wall and the ceiling. Red Arrow got up and his foe walked forward calmly. He used his bow to try and hit the man but it broke on contact with the man's skin.

He could only stare in shock at his broken bow, and then at the man who punched him backwards. Red Arrow struggled to get up, his nose bleeding profusely. He saw a light up ahead and heard a train's whistle. He thought quick and the train raced by.

The _three_ figures hunting Red Arrow stepped back into the middle of the tracks. They were Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash. The three heroes gathered around a vent, and saw that their prey had escaped them. Red Arrow was still alive. And that angered them.

* * *

 **Intro Now!**

 _ **Woooaaahh!**_

 **Five teens, walking forward from a facility that's exploding. Then the screen fades away.**

 _ **We walk alone.**_

 _ **In the unknown.**_

 **A crest can be shown. Zooming out the camera can see Ultraman using his Heat Vision blasting something.**

 _ **We live to win another victory.**_

 **In the sky the camera can see Wondergirl fly in the air with her lasso of truth.**

 _ **We are the young.**_

 **Superboy's crest can be shown. Looking up the camera see Superboy's face right with his face expression as always.**

 _ **Dying sons.**_

 **And R can be seen as Robin jump down to a rooftop. And with him facing left he has his eyes narrow.**

 _ **We live to change the face of history.**_

 **Kid Flash was facing left with his eyes narrow while he put on his goggles.**

 _ **So be afraid.**_

 **Aqualad grab his water bearers and light up. The he looks up right with his eyes narrow.**

 _ **It's the price we pay.**_

 **The camera can see Miss Martians eyes red a little bit. The flies up right with her hands out.**

 _ **The only easy day was yesterday.**_

 **Artemis is facing right with eyes aiming something with her bow and arrow. Then see that your in front of her, as the three arrows came at the camera.**

 _ **So hear our voice,**_

 _ **We have a choice,**_

 _ **It's time to face it.**_

 **We can see Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado giving the team a mission.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **A map is shown around the world as a scanner is scanning everything.**

 _ **We will stand together.**_

 **An explosion came as Superboy's jump out of it.**

 _ **Number one.**_

 _ **Number one.**_

 **Miss Martian made something blow up in front of her while flying.**

 _ **The chosen ones.**_

 **Kid Flash is running and dodging shots that was coming at him as he runs into a building.**

 _ **We are one.**_

 _ **We are one.**_

 **Robin and Superboy's are behind a crate. While someone is shooting at them. Robin soon throws something at them.**

 _ **We will fight forever.**_

 **An explosion came as Young Justice stands in front of it with a pose.**

 _ **We are one and we won't tire.**_

 **Young Justice Heroes**

* * *

 **Washington D.C.:**  
 **December 31, 07:16 EST**

"We have reason to be proud of yesterday's victories, but one thing has not changed." Aqualad said as he and the rest of the Team walked down the hall of the Cave.

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting inside Intel about us." Robin said.

Kid Flash had to smile though.

"Yeah, but at least we know none of us are the mole." Kid Flash said.

 **"I still think Red Arrow is the mole."** Ultraman says.

"I don't believe he's the mole. There's no way he could be. We've known him for years. We would of noticed something different if he was a mole." Wonder Girl told him.

 **"I'm still going with my theory."** Ultraman told her as they walked into the Cave to see Batman and Red Tornado.

"That is correct." Batman said and brought up a picture of Red Arrow on the holographic computer. "The mole was Red Arrow."

The teens stared at the picture in shock.

"What!" Wonder Girl said.

"Really?!" Batgirl ask in disbelief.

"Roy?" Robin asked.

"No way!" Kid Flash said.

"Seriously?" Artemis' eyes were wide. "The guy who was suggesting half of _us_ were traitors turned out to be the real traitor? Wait, that makes sense in hindsight."

 **"See."** Ultraman pointed out. **"Told you, something was suspicious of him questioning us. But no one decided to listen to me."**

"Well, we're sorry for not listening to you." Wonder Girl apologized.

"Agreed, but Batman that cannot be. He was Green Arrow's protégé. We have all known him for years." Aqualad frowned.

"We've learned that real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick." Batman explained. "The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League, which is why he was so angry to any delays of his mission and why he refused to join Young Justice. This Roy Harper had no idea that he was a clone or a traitor, and his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared."

"Savage was subdued, but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous." Red Tornado informed.

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus..." Superboy rubbed the back of his neck.

"What...What happened to the real Roy?" Robin questioned.

"We don't know. He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead." Batman sighed.

Everyone gained a saddened look. Ultraman saw that the original sidekicks were the most devastated. Batgirl put her hand on Robins shoulders, while Artemis held her back from doing the same with Kid Flash.

Ultraman put his hand on her _secretly_ girlfriend's back, which earns a little smile from him. He decided to form a small smile as well.

"The clone Roy, Young Justice will find him." Aqualad announced boldly.

"Negative, Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us." Batman said after closing everything out.

He got a message from the League. He withdrew his hand a minute later.

"I'm needed at the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids." Batman told the android.

With that, Batman left. As he left, Aqualad turned to his teammates.

" _Clone, or no clone. Red Arrow was one of us. We will go after him_." Aqualad said determinedly.

Behind Young Justice, Red Tornado reached out to Aqualad's neck, but as he did, he shut down. The teens turned to him, surprised. They surrounded the android.

" _Tornado!_ " Miss Martian said.

" _What happened to him?_ " Superboy asked.

Wonder Girl shrugged and ask. " _Did he shut down?_ "

Robin began scanning Red Tornado. "Y _eah, he's totally powered down, all functions offline_." Robin said astonished.

" _Guys, I'm sensing a low mystic force at play. I don't know if it caused his shut down but now that I think about it, I was getting the same buzz off Batman._ " Zatanna said.

That reminded Robin and Batgirl of something of what Batman has said about them a couple of minutes .

" _Batman... He called us kids. He never does that_." Robin said.

Wonder Girl nodded her head in agreement, and then saw something. _"Hey guys. Look, there's something in Tornado's hand._ "

Kid Flash took it off of Tornado's hand.

 _"It's one of those bio-chips we confiscated off Cheshire._ " He informed.

 **"** _ **Something is not right.**_ **"** Ultraman said, thinking of the situation.

" _Robin, Batgirl, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Ro- Red Arrow._ " Aqualad told his teammates.

Wonder Girl, Ultraman, Superboy, Knight, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Aqualad ran off. The others got to work.

" _The problem's hardware, not software, but where do we start?_ " Batgirl asked looking at Robin's holographic computer.

Zatanna walked to the center of the room and looked to where Red Tornado's apartment was. "I have a thought."

* * *

They got a few metal tables and brought them to the entrance of the Cave, grabbed Tornado's soon-to-be alter ego, John Smith, down and started making Tornado John Smith.

Kid Flash and Batgirl hooked a wire to John Smith's neck and started downloading Tornado into John Smith.

"Download in progress." Robin said.

Rocket looked at the two androids weirdly. "So, Tornado built this android... to party?"

Zatanna turn to one of her new teammates. "Not how he'd put it. But yeah, more or less."

 _ **Recognized Black Canary 13**_

As the Zeta-Tube announced her arrival she walked into the room.

"Hey guys. Wanted to check in. See how you were handling the- What are doing to Red?!" She shouted.

They were quick to defend an explanation.

"It's not how it looks!" Kid Flash shouted.

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body!" Canary yelled.

The downloading completed, and Kid Flash shrugged. "Ok, it's pretty much exactly how it looks."

Batgirl shook her head in annoyance. "Thanks for revealing so quickly kid. Could've you buy us a little more time?"

Tornado's body suddenly shot up. "Team, get out of the Cave, now!"

They were suddenly too startled to do anything, and Canary took this as her que to use her Canary Cry. Tornado's new body ripped in half and some of the metal on his face was torn away and he fell back into Kid Flash but Batgirl managed to evade it.

Tornado's dismantled legs hit Zatanna and Rocket, while Robin ducked out of the way. The two protege of Batman ran at the adult heroine, but she managed to throw the two across the room.

As Black Canary threw them, she noticed two smoke bombs on both of her shoulders which exploded in her face and sent gas everywhere. Rocket got up and made a sphere around Canary. She coughed for a few seconds before passing out.

The teens walked forward to her while Kid Flash and Red Tornado stayed behind.

"Black Canary attacked us?" Zatanna asked the rest of the Young Justice.

Tornado's upper half of his body pushed himself up. "Black Canary's the least of our problems. We must abandon the Cave."

Reacting to their wishes, Sphere, who was nearby, turned into the super cycle extended.

 _ **Recognized Icon 20, Dr. Fate 17, Captain Marvel 15**_

"Time to go." Batgirl told her teammates.

The three heroes from the Watchtower walked in and saw an empty hanger.

* * *

The eight heroes plus Black Canary were already flying away from the mountain. Robin was driving with Wolf in front of him.

Sphere actually has two rows in the back. Robin, Batgirl, Kid Flash, Tornado, and Rocket were in the first, while Zatanna, the offline Tornado, and a gagged and bound Canary were in the back.

"Stay off your radios. Let the super cycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals. We cannot allow the League to track us." Tornado instructed, hanging on to Sphere.

Kid Flash nodded. "Right, of course. Just one question, WHY IS THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AFTER US?!"

* * *

"Computers log's indicate that Red Zeta-ed to the Hall from the Watchtower. But he could be anywhere by now." Wonder Girl informed her teammates.

"After Roy went solo, he installed equipment caches in several major cities. One is here." Aqualad said and went alone into the apartment building.

He went to the door and tried opening it, but it turns out it was locked. So, he went with kicking it down.

Sure enough, Red Arrow was in the back of the room, an arrow already position at his chest.

"I am not here to hurt or apprehend you but, the team requires answers," Kaldur stepped forward to the room.

"Me first. Tell me something you haven't told anyone else. Tell me who broke your heart." Red Arrow said cautiously.

Aqualad's face turned into sadness "Tula, the love of my life, chose my best friend Garth over me; while my best friend on the surface world aim his arrow at my chest."

The tension in Red Arrow's body calmed. Red Arrow let himself be guided to the Bio-ship and taken up to it as they flew away, safely keeping Red Arrow a secret.

"We were told that Roy was the mole but, we have reason to doubt-" Aqualad was interrupted by Roy.

"Forget doubt, I was the mole." Red Arrowfinished his sentence they all held looks of hurt and surprise hearing it come directly from the source himself.

Superboy sighed, "They told us you were a Cadmus clone, like me."

"That explains a lot; I was a sleeper agent, pre-programmed to infiltrate the League. I think Sportsmaster was my handler..." Red Arrow continued.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Red Arrow was cornered by Sportsmaster and Cheshire._

 _Sportsmaster has a hidden smirked under his mask. "I here you go by Red Arrow now. Heh, more like broken arrow."_

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"He had a key phrase... 'broken arrow', that could... shut me down, put me in a... hypnotic state to extract information or install more programming." Red Arrow explained.

Red Arrow turned to the team and sighed, "I would then carry out all orders subconsciously without any knowledge of what drove me... I think... one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the four of you,"

Artemis, Superboy, Ultraman and Miss Martian all shared a look before turning back to him.

"I'm sorry." Red Arrow apologized to them.

"How did Batman discover this, even if his theory was off, and prevent you from betraying the League?" Aqualad asked.

Red Arrow's eyes narrowed. "He didn't."

* * *

"The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage. Red Arrow seems to have been his means. His method was something Savage referred to as Starro-tech. An alien bio-organism used with nanotechnology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy, allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune. But the process requires 0.16 nanoseconds to fully integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal subprogram, which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person." Tornado explained and turned to the group. "Fortunately, the Starro-tech is body specific. As John Smith, I am now free of outside control."

Robin briefly turned his head to the others. "This Starro-tech... It worked on super powered humans, four flavors of alien, an android, even Dr. Fate, defeating all of you without a fight?"

"Indeed, a remarkable achievement, one not easily countered." Tornado said.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. How is it that _you_ were no longer enslaved?" Wonder Girl asked Red Arrow.

The older teen turned to her. "No Starro-tech for starters. Just my Cadmus programming. And once I've satisfied its last parameter, my mind began to clear."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Red Arrow grimaced and grabbed his head. Then looked around startled. His eyes found Vandal Savage._

 _"I was the mole?" Red Arrow ask in confused after waking up from Savage control._

 _Savage looked at him. "Yes, yes you were." He said bluntly._

 _He walked past Red Arrow and the bowing League members, and to the observation window where the sun was setting behind the earth._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"I'm sure Savage planned to Starro-tech me, but he paused to bask. I escaped." Red Arrow explained.

"I promise I can clean any residual programming from your mind." Miss Martian said.

" _Miss Martian, are you in range?_ " Robin's voice came in suddenly.

"W _e're here, Robin. Linking both squads and de-camouflaging._ " Miss Martian replied.

The Sphere flew under the Bio-ship and was allowed in by a hole in the bottom.

" _Great because we really need to compare notes._ " Robin commented.

As they came in, they didn't notice Canary's eyes opened.

* * *

 **The Watchtower:**  
 **December 31, 23:16 EST**

 _ **Recognized Black Canary 13, Red Tornado 16, Red Arrow 21**_

Vandal Savage watched as Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Red Arrow stepped off of the teleporter and walk up to him just a few feet away.

"Any problems?"vandal questioned immediately.

"Despite an initial set back, I was able to re-infect Red Tornado and Red Arrow." Canary said obediently.

"As well as the entire Young Justice. They await reprogramming back on earth." Red Tornado added.

Savage however wasn't very convinced. "I think not. You see Starro-tech does not reprogram the mind. It offers us remote control of it."

We see Savage move out of the way to see Klarion hovered in midair, with Teekl sitting on his shoulder. The Lord of Chaos had his hands dancing across several screens that he'd created using his magic, constantly working on controlling the Justice League.

"We know exactly who's infected and who isn't." Klarion taunted, "and _none_ of you are!"

The heroes were very surprised to hear this new info, but before they could try to attack, however, bands of green wrapped around them, restraining them as Hal Jordan A.K.A Green lantern floated down from his hiding spot.

"Of course, that is easily rectified." Savage said with a twisted smile.

As the Savage began walking behind the bound Leaguers, he began to speak. "Fifty thousand years of life, and nothing ever troubled me as much as the founding of the Justice League. Dedicated to maintaining society's calcified status quo, the League would protect mankind from disaster, crime, tragedy of any kind. Have you never heard of the survival of the fittest? In essence, you 'heroes' sought to protect humanity from its own glorious evolution!

"As such, you forced my more enlightened colleagues and myself to organize a response," Savage then began putting Starro-tech on the backs of the Leaguers' necks; when they were infected, Green Lanternreleased their bonds. "We created, or co-opted, networks of operatives, placed key individuals in key positions, made certain we were on the cutting-edge all new technologies—genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nanorobotics, even techno-sorcery—not to mention every conceivable method of mind-control.

"Cold hard science." Savage said, walking back to the window to gaze at the Earth. "And a little misdirection, and now you champions of stagnation have become our agents of change, forcing the Human race to evolve on a more advanced schedule, allowing the Earth to take its rightful place at the center of the cosmos."

* * *

Meanwhile down below of the Watchtower with many hallways, we see Miss Martian flew back to the rest of Young Justice.

We now see Ultraman, Wonder Girl, Superboy, Batgirl, Artemis, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian in their stealth tech.

Unfortantly Robin, Zatanna, and Rocket still doesn't have stealth tech because they don't quite need it.

" _RT did it. He bypassed security as soon as we arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here._ " Robin said, looking at his computer, while Batgirl look over his shoulder.

 _ **"Let's move out people."**_ Ultraman ordered.

* * *

We see Plastic Man continuing to move boxes from one place from the Zeta-Tubes into the Watchtower.

Suddenly we see Artemis shoot her arrow and it hits the back and sent him back some, which also sends smoke everywhere.

He stretched his body to get out of the smoke and someone placed another chip, called Cure-tech, on his neck.

Much like Starro-tech, it sunk into his skin. Plastic Man gasped before fainting.

* * *

Hawkman is continuing to walk down the hall, but he stopped when he heard something behind.

Hawkman had just turned around when Superboy punched him in the face. He skidded backwards and fell to his knees.

Robin dropped down and was about to placed Cure-tech on his neck, but Hawkman managed to grab him and threw the boy wonder at Superboy.

Ultraman used his super speed to come into the room and grab a hold of the Thangarions. Making sure he doesn't move much.

Just then Batgirl came into the room as well, she went and did a front flip and landed on Hakwman's back.

She then placed the Cure-tech on his back. It sunk into his skin and he fell to the ground, out cold.

Ultraman and Batgirl smiled and gave each other a high-five, then they went to check on Robin and Superboy just as they were getting off the floor.

They nodded to each other then went to leave the room.

* * *

Atom cut another piece of the echinoderm with an Apokoliptan weapon.

 _"Etativel taht ssorg gniht."_ Zatanna says in a echo.

The piece that was just cut lifted into the air. Atom looked at it weirdly and grew to reach up and get it.

Miss Martian flew forward invisibly and placed the Cure-tech on his neck. He fell down unconscious.

* * *

A blue bubble appeared around Captain Atom. He threw a blast at the dome, but with no vail. Suddenly it went down, which surprised him.

It gave Wonder Girl a chance to fly up to him and gave him a right hook, just as he was about to hit the ground. She use her lasso to wrap it around his arms.

Captain Atom struggles to free himself, but it wouldn't work. He also failed to see Aqualad jumped down behind him and used his Water Bearers to place the Cure-tech on his neck.

Captain Atom then face planted into the ground as Wonder Girl grabs her lasso back to her.

* * *

"The brats are aboard!" Klarion snarled to Savage. "They've taken four of my toys!"

Savage's eyes narrowed. "Recall the away-mission; it's time to put these children in their place, once and for all."

"Finally!" Klarion said gleefully, he then heard Teekl's meow. "Oh, right—hey, Vandal, shouldn't those three be back online by now?"

"What!?" Savage spun around to see three very angry heroes glaring at him.

Black Canary unleashed her Canary Cry, bowling Savage over and briefly stunning Green Lantern. Red Tornado threw a tornado, and occupied Savage.

Red Arrow ran forward and placed the Cure-tech on Hal's neck. He soon dropped to the ground, unconscious. Canary aimed her Canary Cry at Klarion, but he merely made red headphones to block out the noise.

"You'll be sorry." Klarion said in a sing-song voice.

A Boom-tube suddenly opened up with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart—the second Green Lantern—, Hawkwoman, and Martian Manhunter exited the tube.

Canary released a Canary Cry, but Martian Manhunter easily density shifted through her. While Hawkwoman ran up next and smacked Canary with her mace, instantly knocking her out.

Red Arrow released a fire arrow at Martian Manhunter as he density shifted. Though intangible, the fire still severely hurt the Martian. He fell to the ground, holding his chest in pain.

Red Arrow let loose another arrow, but Batman easily deflected it and ran forward. He grabbed Red Arrow's head and kneed him in the stomach, sending him back.

John made a green holder for Red Tornado as Wonder Woman and Superman easily ripped off his arms and legs. The rest of Red Tornado fell forward next to the other unconscious heroes.

Savage looked at them angrily. "The children have clearly reverse engineered a Starro-tech cure and vaccine, so there's no point in taking them alive."

"Goody." Klarion said.

* * *

 _ **Recognized Captain Marvel 15, Icon 20, Dr. Fate 17**_

Captain Marvel, Icon, and Dr. Fate walked into the room after coming in the Zeta-Tubes. Miss Martian who was invisible above them, levitated the Cure-tech on all three of the.

She manage to get to Dr. Fate's neck. He them instantly fell unconscious.

Icon and Captain Marvel managed to turned around then Icon fired a blast, disintegrating the chips, and blasting Miss Martian back a bit.

Rocket jumped up behind him though and placed a chip on her mentor's neck. He too fell forward and was knocked out. Captain Marvel zoomed forward as he spotted Zatanna.

She raised her hands. "!Trulb tuo 'Mazahs'"

"SHAZAM!" Billy Batson screamed and rammed into Zatanna, sending them both to the floor.

Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Rocket, and Miss Martian came out of hiding. Aqualad went to helped Billy up, as Wonder Girl did the same with Zatanna.

 _"Too bad Cure-tech doesn't work as fast as Starro-tech. We could use these guys."_ Wonder Girl said disappointed as Zatanna walked towards Dr. Fate.

 _"It is a small miracle Queen Mera and Dr. Roquette's pension-vocal were able to reengineer our cure and vaccine at all."_ Aqualad commented.

 _"Hey, if you guys aren't busy..."_ Kid Flash trailed off, somewhere else in the Watchtower.

"On my way, you four Rendez-vous with Robin, Batgirl, Ultraman, and Superboy." Aqualad ordered.

Zatanna smiled at the rest of the Team. "I'll be right with you."

Rocket, Wonder Girl, and Miss Martian nodded before taking off.

Meanwhile Billy stayed with Zatanna.

After they left, Zatanna walked over and tried to take the Helmet off her father. She was immediately shocked.

She backed away after screaming. _"Temleh, esaeler ym rehtaf!"_

Lightning cracked around the Helmet, but electricity was sent back at her, knocking her away. Billy ran up to her, and helped her sit up.

"I can save Fate from Savage, but I still can't save my father from Fate." She said sadly.

* * *

Artemis let loose two more arrows, but Flash grabbed both of them. Artemis let loose her arrow and it exploded near the spot where Flash was standing. He was sent flying across the room, and next Aquaman and Green Arrow.

Green Arrow released an arrow at Artemis. She dodged and it hit the wall, sending her flying forth. She was able to regain her bearings though and stumbled next to Kid Flash and got ready to shoot.

 _"I'm amazed we're still alive."_ Artemis said.

Kid Flash then explain. _"It's because they're being controlled, they're limited by whoever's pulling their strings. The very thing putting us in danger is the only thing giving us a chance."_

 _"Artemis! Kid!"_ A voice called out to them.

The two heroes turned around to see Aqualad run in, close the door behind him, and lock it. _"Now!"_

Artemis let loose an arrow that had a rope attached it. Kid Flash put his arms around Artemmis bow.

 _"Hold on!"_ Aqualad tells them.

The two nodded. _"Holding!"_

Aqualad pressed a button and the airlock opened up.

 _ **Warning! Cargo bay venting atmosphere!**_

Flash ran by the two teens, intending on battling Aqualad. There was a pause where he was going to punch Aqualad but he slipped. Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash were heading towards the exit.

Right before they could though, Aqualad pressed the button and the three heroes slammed into the bay doors. They fell to the ground and didn't get up.

Artemis and Kid Flash also fell but remained conscious. Kid Flash rushed forward and placed the Cure-tech on the heroes' necks before they could awaken.

The three teens walked up and stared at the three Leaguers.

"Apologies my King." Aqualad apologized. even though Aquaman couldn't hear him.

* * *

Inside the main hall, Hawk Woman continually tried to kill Robin and Batgirl with her mace. Knight ran up behind her, lunged, and pinned her to the ground. Batgirl ran forward and placed the Cure-tech on her neck.

"Good boy." She says to the wolf.

Wonder Woman manage to punch Wonder Girl in the face, which result to her get knocked to the ground. This gave Wonder Woman a chance to throw her Lasso of Truth at her protégé.

But before it could get around Wonder Girl though, a blue bubble appeared around her protectively. Wonder Woman withdrew it, and the dome disappeared.

"Now!" Robin calls out behind Wonder Woman.

The dome appeared around Wonder Woman. She dropped her lasso and started punching the dome around her, trying to break free.

"Can she escape your force bubble?" Robin asked as Rocket landed next to him.

Batgirl was busy getting Wonder Girl back on her feet.

"Not if she keeps punching it. The kinetic energy only makes it stronger, but I'm stuck here. Anything I do risksfreeing her." Rocket informed as Robin placed a Cure-tech on an unconscious John, who was stuck underSphere.

Wonder Girl and Batgirl ran up to them.

"Let it down. I got it this time." Wonder Girl told Rocket, which she smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Batgirl ask in concern.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Wonder Girl told her.

Batman suddenly jumped down from the ledge above.

"Look out!" Batgirl yells yelled.

Batgirl and Robin charged forward and jumped over Rocket and Wonder Girl as they tried to kick Batman. The Caped Crusader dodged and triedto get to Rocket and Wonder Girl.

Rocket managed to float in the air before he could. Wonder Girl was in a fighting stance as she managed to punch Batman. Which resulted to him landing next to his protégés.

Batman set his sights on Batgirl and Robin as they got in a fight stance. Batman cracked his knuckles in an intimidating gesture but only made Robin and Batgirl's eyes narrow.

"We're sorry we have to do this Batman." Batgirl tells her mind controlled mentor. "But you leave us no choice."

The Boy Wonder threw some bombs, but Batman threw up his cape, skidding back some as the bombs exploded, sending smoke everywhere.

Robin jumped head first in and tried kicking his mentor again. The Dark Knight dodged andpunched his first protégé.

Batgirl came behind and tries to kick him, but he manage to grab her leg and threw her to Robin. They soon crashed together.

* * *

Above, Superman and Martian Manhunter sucker punch both Ultraman and Superboy in the jaw. The two Kryptonian was punched into a wall as they both weakly got up. Ultraman saw him and his cousin's lip bleeding.

They both wipe it off they're face as Martian Manhunter walked up behind Superman, but Sphere ran him over, as Knight and Wolf lunged at the Man of Steel.

They each bit Superman's arm, but the Kryptonian easily threw them off. Sphere charged from behind and dug him into the rubble.

Superman easily picked her up though, and threw Sphere into the ceiling above. Superboy tried to punch from behind but Superman moved his head just in time as Ultraman did the same and managed to punch Superman across the face.

* * *

Miss Martian had attempted to sneak around the Martian Manhunter in her camouflage-mode and apply the Cure-Tech without having to fight, the older Martian sensed her coming.

Two arms appeared out of his back, grabbing her by the shoulders, before his entire body morphed to face the other way.

Knowing there was no way she could beat J'onn in a physical confrontation, Miss Martian went on the telepathic offensive, throwing every ounce of her concentration into her attack.

This meant that she lost even her subconscious control over her shapeshifting and reverted back to her White Martian form.

 _"Sorry, Uncle J'onn."_ Miss Martian said. _"You leave me no choice."_

With all of her considerable psychic might behind her, M'gann put the older Martian in an illusion that made him believe he was surrounded by fire, the weakness of all Martians, and quickly fell to the floor.

Miss Martian managed to applying the Cure-Tech on her uncle. He was too knocked out like the others. Suddenly Superman punch her across the face sending her crashing into a wall and knocking her out.

Superboy rushed forward screaming in anger, but Superman turned around and punched him through the floor, into the level under. Superman turn around just as Ultraman punch him in the face, as they both began to fight each other.

Robin and Batgirl jumped by Superbo'sy hole, still facing their mentor. Batman landed in front of his protégés, and the three traded blows. Batman was able to kick both Batgirl and Robin to the side. Robin and Batgirl flipped themselves backwards and landed in a crouch.

In an instance, Robin had out his eskrima sticks. He ran head first at his mentor as Batgirl followed from behind. They once again traded blows. Batman grabbed Robin's ankle as he and Batgirl tried to kick him again and threw him to the side easily.

Robin used his weight to back flip again and landed safely.

When he landed, he looked and saw Batgirl thrown in the hole Superboy made. Robin got angry and tried to lunged at him, but, Batman sucker punched him through the hole.

Robin landed by Batgirl and Superboy in a crouch. Just then Ultraman fell next to them, then got up to look at them.

"We're not going to beat them two on one!" Robin said knowing their out match.

"Plan B then!" Superboy answered.

They looked up in time to see Superman and Batman jump over the side, the latter using his gliding feature on his cape.

Superboy and Ultraman grabbed both Batgirl and Robin, swung them around a few times, and let go. Robin and Batgirl soared towards Batman and kicked him into the wall.

Batman's breath was lost and the three fell to the ground. As they fell, Robin placed a Cure-tech on Batman's neck and the Caped Crusader passed out mid-air.

Batman landed painfully on the ground. Meanwhile Batgirl and Robin landed safely by his mentor though.

Superman watched the whole ordeal and forgot about Ultraman and Superboy. The two jumped forward and pinned each of Superman's arms to they're chest as they fell to the ground.

Superboy and Ultraman's back slammed into the wall, but they still continued to hold Superman.

Batgirl ran up to the three. "You two sure about this?"

Superboy and Ultraman struggled as Superman fought back.

 **"Just do it!"** Ultraman tells her.

Batgirl took out a special case and opened it. Superman, Ultraman, and Superboy both groaned as they felt the Kryptonite's power.

They slipped to the ground, as Superman was about to get up. Ultraman managed to use little of his strength left and punch Superman in the jaw. It finally knocked the older Kryptonian out completely.

The two struggle to get up as Robin placed the Cure-tech on Superman's neck as Batgirl closing the case again.

Superboy groaned again and kept himself stable. "Kryptonite hurts."

 **"Yeah, that'll do that to you."** Ultraman tells him with a chuckle.

Batgirl stood above him and held out his hand to help Ultraman up. "And that's why Batman keeps it in an overwhelmingly impenetrable vault in the Bat-Cave."

"..Wwell, more like a whelmingly penetrable vault." Robin says as he has his hand out to help Superboy up.

Superboy took Robin's hand with a smile and let himself be helped up, just as Batgirl did the same with Ultraman.

"Seriously you need to stop butchering words, they are never going to catch on." Batgirl told her boyfriend.

"And I bet they will." Robin told her.

The four then looked at their fallen mentors.

"I can't believe we managed to deafeat them, all by ourselves." Batgirl says to the boys.

 **"Well we did it together."** Ultraman said.

* * *

Vandal Savage watched from the security feeds as Wonder Girl punch Wonder Woman in the face knocking her out.

"Time to go." He said to the Witch Boy.

Klarion scowled as he dismissed the various screens around him. "Come on, we can take 'em!"

The immortal nodded. "Yes, but in the process, you'd lose control, perhaps even destroying this station. And wether or not they're in our thrall, the Light still needs the Justice League alive... for Phase Two."

"I wouldn't 'lose control." Klarion protested, only to shrug at Teekl's meow. "Okay, yeah, I'd bring the chaos."

With a snap of his fingers, a red portal appeared, which Klarion move the portal to him and Savage. Making the portal disappeared just as the speedster tried to catch them.

Aqualad walked up and keeled up to Red Tornadoes body.

"Congratulation, you have one the day." Red Tornado says to him.

Aqualad got up just as everyone else came running into the room.

 _ **"Happy New Year, Justice League."**_ The computer announced, showing that it was midnight, and now the firstday of the new year.

Kid Flash didn't hesitate; with a smile, he swept Artemis into his arms, bridal-style. "I should've done this along time ago."

"No kidding." Artemis says with a smile.

Knowing what was about to happen, Artemis grinned then kiss him

Miss Martian and Superboy turn to each to other. She then wraps her arms around his neck as they started to kiss. Superboy wraps his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

Batgirl grabbed Robin's shoulder and dragged him into a kiss as shr wrapped her arms around him and he did the same with her waist.

Wonder Girl and Ultraman turn to each to other. She then wraps her arms around his neck as they started to kiss. Ultraman wraps his arms around his now not so secret girlfriend's waist.

"Liking this Team more, everyday." Rocket said as she and Zatanna pecked Aqualad's cheek.

"Happy New Years guys." Zatanna says to the two.

"Human custom still eludes me." Red Tornadoes says out loud.

* * *

Superboy held Miss Martian close to him as they stared at the never ending space. They shared another kiss before she walked away, to Superboy's confusion.

Or at least, until Superman landed behind him.

Before Superboy could say anything, Superman did. "Young Justice did good work here. You did good work."

"Um, thanks?" Superboy said awkwardly.

Then it grew awkward for both of them.

"So, um, I heard you took a name." Superman said after a moment of silence.

Superboy nodded as he rubs his neck. "Uh yeah. Connor Kent."

Superman looked at him surprised. "My secret identity is Clark Kent."

Superboy's eyes widened drastically. "I didn't know! I wasn't trying to copy you. Ultraman had this-"

"No, the thing is..." Superman started, cutting Superboy off, then put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad. Connor Kent, it seems, right son."

Superboy was shocked for a moment before he smiled.

"So Ultraman suggested this last name for you?" Superman ask.

"Um... yeah, he suggested this but I didn't think much of it." Superboy told him.

"Ultraman probably knows my secret identity then." The older Kryptonian says.

"I think he does. He and Overwatch apparently knows a lot of heroes idenities. That's what they told me" Superboy tells him.

"And Overwatch would be?" Superman ask in confusion.

"His best friend." The young Kryptonian clone tells him.

"Well I'm going to talk to him and hopefully patch things up. We'll talk more about us tomorrow. Ok son?" Superman ask him.

"That'll be great." Superboy says with a smile.

* * *

We see Ultraman and Wonder Girl making out a little by another level with the stars behind them.

Wonder Girl suddenly stops and walks away to Ultraman confusion until Superman landed next to him.

"Can we talk?" Superman ask.

 **"There's nothing to talk about."** Ultraman tells him angrly, then starts walking away.

"Look, I want to apologize for my actions." Superman tells him as he use his super speed to get in front of him.

 **"Isn't it a little too late for that?"** Ultraman ask rhetorically.

"Yes, but still. I want to talk, please." Superman begged.

 **"You got a minute."** Ultraman says to him with his arms cross a narrowing his eyes at him.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I know i wasn't right to ignore you and Connor. It was also wrong for me not to help you when you needed it all those months ago. I'm sorry." I should of realize that it's possible to have more Kryptonians then just two Superman apologised.

 **"I except your apology."** Ultraman says calmly, which Superman smiled. **"But I can't forgive you for what you did to me and Connor. Especially with the Kryptonite incident. It's going to take a lot more than an apology to let me forgive you. So until then stay out of my life until I can see you can be trusted. You can still hang out with Connor and mentor him. I'm not stopping you for that, but if you mess that up in any way, I'm coming for you.**

Ultraman told him, still angry, and walk away leaving Superman to think of what just happened.

* * *

The founding members of the Justice League including Aqualad, Robin, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Ultraman, and Red Arrow were gathered around the league conference table as Red Arrow explained himself with his head in his hands.

"Everything I ever thought about myself was a lie. I'm not a hero, or a sidekick. I'm a traitor... a pawn." Red Arrow says.

Black Canary put her hand on Red Arrow's shoulder. "Roy, it'll be—"

"I'm not Roy," he interrupted, "I don't know what I am. All I know is that I have to find the real Roy Harper. I need to rescue Speedy."

"Guardian is already searching Cadmus," Batman said, having contacted said hero not long after Red Arrow had finished his story.

Cadmus had been ransacked. In less than ten minutes, the League of Shadows, led by their master, Ra's AlGhul, and assisted by Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, the Brain and Ocean Master, had completely overwhelmed theGenomorphs there.

Normally, there would have been an automatic security alert that would have gone to the League, but the villains had had a mole; Guardian, a clone of the original Jim Harper, had acted on his programming and disabled the security systems.

Now, the Light was entering a secret vault within the labs, which only they had known about—not evenDubbilex had known.

With the League now free of Vandal Savage's control, the heroes would rip Cadmus apartfor answers, and there was still valuable research that the Light needed to evacuate.

"The League will be here shortly." Ra's said, glancing at his peers. "Leave nothing behind that we might need."

Monsieur Mallah began to roll Match's pod to the truck.

"Match, of course." Ra says then turns to the original Speedy's pod who had one arm missing. "But I believe this till might prove useful to us."

After a few more words, Green Arrow and Black Canary escorted Red Arrow out of the room. However, there was more to talk about.

 **"There's one more thing."** Ultraman said, then nodded at Robin and Batgirl.

"The entire League was under Savage's control for just over a day." Robin began, showing recorded images of various Leaguers either performing various activities or just standing around.

Batgirl took over. "As you can see, most of that time has been accounted for, but six members went missing for a full sixteen hours. We don't know what happened during that time."

Images of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, the second Green Lantern John Stewart, and Hawkwoman were shown.

"Sixteen hours." Batman said, his eyes narrowed. "What did we do?"

* * *

 **Ultraman, The Avengers, and the rest of Young Justice will return in Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD done! I have finally finished making the last chapter for Young Justice. I will also be publishing the trailer for Young Justice Heroes: Avengers Assemble, trailers # 2!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I wanted to make sure that the ending make sense, as well as Ultraman and Superman's conversation.**

 **Either today or tomorrow I will be posting the second story. It picks off after New Years for Young Justice.**

 **Next story to this is called: Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed**


	48. YJH Fan Cast Part 1

**Here is the fan cast for my Young Justice Heroes Universe if it ever became a movie or show. Plus I want to do this. Write a review of what you think of this so far. More will be on the way. But here is the cast for the original Young Justice Team members. Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed will be out in a couple of days.**

* * *

 **Logan Lerman**

 **as**

 **David Callahan A.K.A Ultraman**

 **Genevieve Hannelius**

 **as**

 **Cassie Sandsmark A.K.A Wondergirl**

 **Lucas Grabeel**

 **as**

 **Connor Kent A.K.A Superboy**

 **Cory Folgelmanis**

 **as**

 **Dick Grayson A.K.A Robin**

 **Lee Thompson Young**

 **as**

 **Kaldur A.K.A Aqualad**

 **Cameron Monaghan**

 **as**

 **Wally West A.K.A Kid Flash**

 **Chloë Grace Moretz**

 **as**

 **Artemis Crock A.K.A Artemis**

 **Katherine McNamara**

 **as**

 **M'gann Morse Miss Martian**

* * *

 **I am truly sorry for abandoning my stories these past months. I have a reasonable explanation for this. Firstly I had to deal with school, which sucks by the way. Then I got my electronics taken so I couldn't get it back even if I tried. So I was force to not upload any stories until my grades improved. Which it did, thank god. So now I'm back and today in each of my stories I will upload a chapter and explain it to you guys again. Also here is my schedule for my stories.**

 **Monday: His Lil Brother**

 **Tuesday: Break**

 **Wednesday:** **Young Justice Heroes**

 **Thursday:** **Phantom Justice**

 **Friday: Young Justice Heroes**

 **Saturday: Next Avengers: Next Generation**

 **Sunday: Break**

 **Break Definition: Off day of stories upload. Either busy drawing art or relaxing.**


End file.
